A New Redheaded Cheerleader - Book One
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Candace Flynn wants to be on the Middleton Cheer Squad for her Jeremy, but opposing forces, namely one crazed cheer captain, try to prevent her from becoming one. Takes place 4 months prior to the main events of Mad Dogs and Tigers. Rated PG-13 for language, some sexual themes, teen drinking, and comic violence. Image is done by, and credited to, FitzOblong of Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**From the desk of the Sharper:**

"**A New Redheaded Cheerleader" a KP/Phineas and Ferb crossover**

This is a MD&T story pertaining to how one familiar redhead wants to join the Middleton Cheer Squad – and it isn't Kim. However, there are opposing forces preventing her from becoming one.

It takes place four months prior to the beginning of the novel.

**Kim Possible & characters © by Disney and created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, no infringement intended**

**Phineas and Ferb & characters © by Disney and created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, no infringement intended.**

**Veruca Salt and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory © by Roald Dahl, no infringement intended.**

**Any OCs © by me, the Sharper.**

**The fanfic is rated PG-13 due to language including a few sexual themes, some teen drinking, brief crude humor, and some comic action violence (bloodless) **

Chapter 1

Setting: the Ferb-Fletcher household

Everything was peaceful within the house of the Flynn-Fletcher family on a hot and humid summer day. However, suddenly, the peace of the household in Danville was interrupted with a piercing shrieking yell.

Within the house, the 15-year old redhead that was very well-known for attempting to bust her brothers, Candace Gertrude Flynn, slammed on her bedroom door, flew face-first into her bed, and began to cry very hard in her pillow. She held her Ducky Momo doll tight.

Candace looked up and saw the doll and looked at it in its dotted black eyes and felt the soft yellow fabric on it.

She shed a tear and wiped it away with her finger and sighed, "Oh Ducky Momo, only you can understand what I am going through…"

_

(Fifteen minutes earlier)

Candace was on her pink phone with her main best friend, Stacy Hirano, to celebrate a monumental occasion.

"Guess what, Stacey! Jeremy's now on the football team!" Candace exclaimed with the news heard today. She then screamed her excited "AAAAHHHH" through the phone on the receiving end to Stacy.

Stacy was on the other end on her cell phone, typing on her PC. "Well, you are right, Candace! Jeremy's right there on the Middleton football roster!"

"Yep, so what can I do to impress him? I mean, there's, like, 12 weeks in a regular season of football, right, Stacy?" Candace replied back to her, thinking.

"Well," Stacy explained, "there's this unwritten tradition over at Middleton High in which only cheerleaders date the athletes on the Mad Dog teams. I think it's some sort of a Food Chain thing going on at the school.

"Hmmm….cheerleaders getting the best athletes as boyfriends…." Candace thought to herself as an idea began to generate within her head.

She exclaimed with a famous Eureka moment, "Stacy, I got it! I'll try out to become a Middleton Mad Dog Cheerleader! I'll wave my pom-poms in the air and Jeremy will totally be mine alone!"

"Well, good luck, Candace, on that endeavor!" Stacy beamed, "And let's go to the mall together tonight!"

"Okay, and thanks, Stacy, I'll see you then!" Candace grinned as she put away the phone and headed downstairs.

_

She then walked up to her mom, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, all smiles. Linda, meanwhile, was cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom, guess who made the Middleton Mad Dog football team this year as a linebacker?" Candace smiled with a grin on her face.

"Lemme guess, is it Jeremy Johnson?" Linda replied while spraying on some cleaner for the dishes.

"Yes, yes it is true, Mom!" the elder Flynn-Fletcher daughter squealed with joy. Linda then smiled at Candace and went to the fridge to get herself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, and, Mom….." Candace added once more, "I would like to cheer on for my Jeremy whenever he makes a touchdown or a big game-winning tackle, and the Mad Dog team in general through this!"

Candace then pulled out a brochure saying "MIDDLETON CHEERLEADING" right on the front of it and gave it to Linda to take a look at.

Linda took a sip of her orange juice and looked at the pamphlet and a photo of a couple of the Middleton Mad Dog Cheerleaders walking up to an opponent's stadium from a black super-stretch limousine. They also had, literally, the red carpet rolled out in front of them about two hours prior to kickoff. There was Tara wearing a fancy long red dress and in gold jewelry, waving to fans of the Mad Dogs and there was Crystal wearing designer jeans from Country CB and a golden top with diamond earrings right behind her.

"Wow! My daughter…a Mad Dog Cheerleader… cheering on for the team, and I would be there to record every single moment of it!" Linda beamed with a sad smile at the moment, realizing that her daughter was fast growing up.

"So, this means I can be on the Mad Dog cheer squad?" Candace eagerly asked her mom once more.

However, the answer she received from her mom took her completely by surprise.

Linda's grin faded away from her as she stared outside the kitchen window "Mmm….I don't know, Candace, I mean, there is some negativity with being a Mad Dog cheerleader….."

"But Mom, it's one of the few ways I can help support the team and marvel at Jeremy's strength as he takes a down a running back….." Candace complained at this turn of events. "And why is there this negativity with being a cheerleader? I mean are the skirts too short or…"

"No, Candace, it's Veruca Salt! You know, that evil, extremely rich, good-for-nothing captain of the squad that always seems to make the papers for all the wrong reasons!" Linda explained with a little bit of anger in her voice.

She then took out the Danville newspaper that covered the incident of the party held at her house around a month ago and showed it to her daughter.

"So, what if some crazed cheerleading captain comes in and interrupts the cheer tryouts that's gonna come up in early August. No problem for me, Mom!" Candace snickered, thinking that handing Veruca would be no problem.

But she could see the worried look on her mom's face and it showed that she was not kidding at all.

"Candace, Veruca has millions of dollars at her disposal and she has the mental stability of…well… you when you try and bust Phineas and Ferb for some non-existent invention in the backyard, maybe even worse than that!" Linda continued to rant, utilizing some of the examples of Candace's busting attempts on her parents, "And then, of course, there are her morals, or lack thereof! I even read on the paper that she forces her parents to chew on dog biscuits on national TV!"

Linda paused momentarily and sighed sadly, "But the worst part of it all, Candace, is that Veruca….Veruca….I just don't know how to put it that way in front of you!" Then she added with a sterner look then before, "You promise not to tell this to anyone else, Candace Gertrude Flynn, not even to Jeremy, Stacey, or Jenny?"

Candace, even though she was taken aback by the horrors that her mom had described about the nefarious cheerleader, nodded her head in agreement to the oath.

All Linda could do was to shake her head as the both of them sat down on seats of the dining room table "Candace, Veruca is notorious for her sexual escapades, especially with her having sex with star football players on the team!"

This perked the ears of Candace, whom reacted with horror and dread. "Oh no….this means…Jeremy!"

"And worse," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher continued, seeing the shocked look of her daughter with a grim look on her face, "she gets them drunk first and after she does the…nasty thing….., the police arrive to arrest the football player instead of her! In fact, there was an incident not more than four months ago…."

She then got up and went to the computer, pulling up the article from the Internet so that Candace could catch a glimpse.

When Candace leaned over her mom's shoulder, she gasped in shock at the bold print of the title. It said "Cheerleader gets Football Player drunk and arrested"

The dreadfulness of the news finally seeped into poor Candace and she screamed with a piercing cry so loud that the entire city of Danville can hear, "Nooooooooooo…my Jeremy!"

She rushed up to her room, crying for her Jeremy that he might fall into the wrong hands of another cheerleader, especially a crazed one.

**AN: For the MD&T series, I put Danville right to the east of Middleton so that it can be within the school district, henceforth the reason why Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy are attending Middleton High.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Candace continued to cry in her bed as she thought of the horrible nightmarish image of a drunk Jeremy, wandering and stumbling through the streets of Danville after Veruca drops him off from the Middleton area.

"My Jeremy! Veruca's gonna take her away from me!" she continued to sob, clutching the pillow tight. "All those years of friendship! All those years of being together! All those years of seeing him at the Slushy Dawg! All these weeks of being by my side as boyfriend/girlfriend! Gone!" Tears flowed almost never-ending from her eyes as it made impressions upon the fabric.

Linda then came into the room with a sad and concerned look. She did not want to see her daughter end up this way, for this was worse for Candace than when she nearly lost her best friend, Stacy, in the lemonade stand incident.

"Candace, dear," Linda sighed as she went and sat on the side of Candace's bed. "I know that you want to join the Middleton Cheer Squad and all, but I question it now because of Veruca's antics…"

"But how?" Candace continued to weep, now sitting upright from her bed. She grabbed a nearby box of tissues and began to blow her nose.

"It's because of Veruca and the cheerleaders that she normally hangs around with that may question my decision. But, maybe not all of the Middleton cheerleaders are bad, dear. I've heard that there's one potential cheerleader that can help you!" Linda said while trying to help light up the terrible situation that Candace is stuck in. She patted Candace's back and hugged her.

The eldest Flynn sibling of three turned back to her mom, giving a weak smile. "Mom, are you really sure?"

Seeing that positive spark of enthusiasm and energy in her daughter, Linda replied with a wink of her eye, "Oh course, honey!" Her eyes then began to widen, beginning to sense an idea that could help Candace.

She jolted up from Candace's bed. "Candace, dear, I gotta go downstairs. I believe there's a newspaper somewhere when Veruca got arrested for underage DUI."

"Okay, Mom!" Candace smiled as Linda left the room to get the newspaper that she was speaking of.

After her mom left the room, Candace dried up her eyes once more and peered outside her bedroom window. She grabbed a pair of binoculars, looked down and saw that her brothers, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, were sitting underneath the family tree in the backyard.

Candace seethed at the sight of her brothers relaxing on a hot summer day.

"Oooohhh….those brothers of mine! I know that they are planning some contraption, but I don't know what!" she growled while tapping her head as if she was trying to get inside the ingenious minds of her brothers. However, she began to giggle with glee, "But when I show the finished thing to Mom and see what they did all summer long, they are gonna be so busted this time!"

She snickered at the thought of her mom yelling at Phineas and Ferb for building such gigantic inventions within their very own backyard.

Linda went downstairs with the notion of helping out her daughter to join the cheer squad. Meanwhile, her husband, Lawrence Fletcher, was reading the morning paper.

He saw something that caught his eye and, like glue, read it silently to himself.

Lawrence then turned around and saw his wife, "Hey, luv, check this out! They're having a Civil War re-enactment of the Siege of Vicksburg that's going to take place all day long tomorrow with iron-clad ships from the era on the Mississippi River!"

Linda stopped for a moment to peer over her husband's shoulder to look at an advertisement for an upcoming re-enactment for the battle that split the Confederacy in two. "Vicksburg….isn't that three hours to the north of Danville?"

"Yes, yes it is, luv, and they are going to have a small flea market afterwards! There could be a few unique items for the family antique store downtown!" Lawrence continued on his account on what was to occur over at Vicksburg.

His wife thought about it for a moment and replied with a smile, "Alright, dear, we're on our way to Vicksburg! When does it start tomorrow?"

"At 10 in the morning, luv," Lawrence replied, pointing to the time on the newspaper article.

"Okay, dear!" Linda confirmed with a grin on her face, "I'm gonna have to wake Candace bright and early in the morning, letting her know that I am leaving and that she is in charge of the boys."

Then she paused momentarily, knowing that Candace has another dilemma to face besides taking care of her brothers. Linda then asked another question, "Um, Lawrence, where did you put the newspapers that had the account of Veruca Salt's arrest

Lawrence answered, putting down the paper for a moment "It's right here, luv." He then took out the paper that had Veruca's arrest on the front page and handed it to Linda.

"Thanks, dear!" Linda smiled as she pecked Lawrence's cheek.

He felt it, and grinned, reminding him of the time they met at a Love Handel concert, a much younger and more innocent time.

After this, Linda went outside to the front porch and scanned down the paper. She especially got interested when she glanced at a photo in which one certain red-haired teenage hero stood in triumph over Veruca, who's handcuffed behind her back, her $50,000 mink coat completely covered with the bubblegum. The photo also captured her moment screaming her head off, looking down at the gum-covered coat. But it was behind the arrested and drunken cheer captain that the teenage hero stood in triumph over her rival. That teenage hero was none other than the world famous Kim Possible.

Linda exclaimed, "She's perfect! Now all I have to do is call up her cell number and Candace will be a cheerleader in no time!" She looked through the phonebook to find Kim's phone number.

She called up the number connected to Kim's phone and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Place: Bueno Nacho #582, Middleton

Kim and her partner, Ron Stoppable, were eating a very late lunch, for they were on a recent mission and had to change. Rufus, their naked mole rat, dived into the platter of nacos.

"Ohhh…yeah…..KP" Ron smiled, taking one of the nacos from the platter and ate it "Nacos are always great in the summer!"

"Definitely, Ron!" Kim grinned, "Especially after a long mission of blowing up Drakken's lair and preventing him from using Italy's largest diamond that he stole with Shego's help to power up his Doomesday laser. Luckil, I got it back to the Rome Museum, all in the same day! So it's no big for me!" She then took out her cell phone, her Kimmunicator , and her zPod 3.

Ron swallowed a portion of the Naco and looked at Kim's amazing gadgets. "Wow, Kim, you seem pretty loaded in terms of gadgetry!"

"Ron, I always have to be prepared if I ever get called out for a mission, download the latest app for the zPad, or, even more important, get that important call from Monique to see if they have a sale at Club Banana for the latest capris!" Kim enlightened Ron on why she should have that many electronics at her disposal.

She put the Kimmunicator and zPod3 back in her purse but left her cell out for any important calls.

Then, she saw a red car pull up into the Bueno Nacho parking lot. Kim smiled when it was Monique, whom was wearing her famous red dress, that was coming through the double doors of the restaurant.

The redhead cheerleader got up and rushed up to her BFF, smiling along the way, "Hey, Mon!"

"Hey, girl!" Monique shouted back with a grin, "I just found the hottest bikini around at CB!"

"Oh do tell!" Kim smiled, and then saw the booth where Ron and Rufus were sitting, and turned back to Monique, "Race you to the table!"

"You're on, girl!" Monique grinned back.

The two of them raced as fast as they could to the table. Ron saw the racing girls and widened his eyes in fear.

"Rufus! Look out! Crazed girls ahead!" he exclaimed, picking up Rufus from the table and putting him back in his pants pocket.

The two of them stopped at the base of the table with Monique putting her hand first, two seconds before Kim put hers.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Monique smirked at her moment of triumph.

Kim grinned likewise, getting some money out her wallet from her handbag, "Very well, Mon! A soda it is!" She left the table momentarily.

Monique then turned to Ron, still in a panic after seeing the two girls race, and replied, "It's okay, Ron. You can bring Rufus out now!"

Ron sighed a breath of relief and allowed Rufus to come back to the table to resume eating the nacos. "Wow…it almost scared me, Monique…"

The fashionista laughed and said, "Oh Ron…now I can see why Kim likes you as a friend!"

"Of course she does!" Monqiue told Ron with a smile. Then she turned to a topic that seemed to buzz around the city of 45,000 as of late. "So, what this I hear about the football team, Ron?"

Kim returned to the table with the bought soda and gave it to Monique, who took a sip. She said "Ron's now officially on the Middleton Mad Dog football team!"

Monique's eyes began to widen in surprise and, turning away from Kim and Ron for a moment, spat out her soda onto the floor.

Ned Nelson, who served as the general manager of the Bueno Nacho in Middleton, groaned at witnessing the spit take by Monique, "Oh great, that's the fifth spit take I have to deal with this week…" He then called back in to the kitchen, exclaiming, "Janitor! Janitor!"

She put the soda cup back on the table, sat down, and turned to Kim and Ron, now with a surprised smile, "Wow! This is incredible news, girl!"

"Yep!" Ron smiled, beaming with pride, pounding his fist against his chest "yours truly is now a running back for the…." He got on the table and shouted loud and proud, "Middleton Mad Dogs!" But then he heard a squirting sound. Ron got nervous and turned around, seeing that the contents from a couple of the Nacos splattered all around the window.

"Oh great!" he grumbled, getting down from the table, "that's the last time I'll do table-top announcements ever again!"

Ned saw the janitor cleaning the contents of Monique's soda on the floor and then Ron's on-table announcement of him being on the football team that resulted in Naco contents splattering on the windows. He griped and slapped himself on the face with his hand. "This is going to be a long day for me…" he carped in his nasal tone.  
At the table, Kim nervously laughed and said, "Hey, umm…Ron, why don't you, me, Rufus, and Monique move to another table?" She then pointed to a table at the end of the restaurant. Kim picked up her cell, Kimmunicator and Zpod3.

Ron sighed and took what was left of the naco platter, "Okay, KP!" He looked at the naco platter and realized something… the naco contents were missing and then saw a full Rufus who made a small burp.

"Oh man, this is like, the seventh time this month…." Ron complained as he headed towards to the booth on the other side of the restaurant.

Once the group got there, Ron told the girls and sighed, "I'll be right back for some more nacos..." He then turned to Monique, "And Monique, is there anything I can get you?"

"Mmm..maybe a side salad!" Monique smiled, putting one arm on the table.

"Oh, and a soda for me as well, Ron, I've had my fill of naco adventures for one day." Kim chimed in her order.

"Alright, more nacos for me, a soda for Kim, and a salad coming right up!" Ron smiled as he left the two girls alone.

Monique then turned to her best friend and began, "So where did we left off before that football announcement?"

"Mmm…that pink bikini at Club Banana!" Kim picked up the topic of fashion.

"Oh yeah, girl, that bikini is gonna look ab-fab on you! That is, absolutely fabulous!" Monique smiled, "And with a tank top and some jean shorts, it'll be the HTOS!"

"HTOS?" Kim asked, scratching her head.

"Hottest trend of summer!" Monique smiled, "and it's gonna be on sale for this weekend, Kim!"

"Nice!" Kim replied with interest, "it'll be so much better than that ugly orange prison uniform!"

"Oh yeah, because of that stupid Veruca's Law?" Monique asked unsurprisingly, knowing of what had happened on that fateful night of Kim's brief moment in incarceration.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that nasty scheming and cruel cheerleader's in juvenile hall right now, probably thinking about when she's gonna eat her bowl of gruel!" Kim chuckled at the sight of the famous girl reduced down to eating prison food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

All of a sudden, Kim noticed the pulling up of a familiar pink SUV limousine. Not only that, but they also saw two black cars containing photographers through the restaurant windows. A few familiar girls came out of the limo. They were wearing spectacular pink dresses bought from Country CB and wearing gold jewelry, necklaces, and bracelets, enough so that they could blind anyone in the hot summer sun and designer handbags that not even Kim's mom could afford. And they also wore something else that the redhead noticed: angry looks on their faces

"Oh no, it's her, Monique! The second-worst cheerleader on the squad only to Veruca….." the teenaged heroine groaned, pointing to the group of girls that seem to make a living of insulting the cheerleaders that support Kim.

Monique looked and sneered. "The other right-handed cheerleader of that Veruca, girl, none other than…."

The both of them scorned at the same time, "Rebecca Starlet!"  
_

Rebecca Starlet came in with three other Mad Dog cheerleaders, Sandi Griffin, Kate Sanders, and Devilla Jones. Rebecca herself was wearing the most expensive gold jewels, diamond bracelets, and silver bangles that anyone can imagine and the pink dress that she wore with a purple belt around her was studded with white diamonds as bright as the sun. Her father was in the oil business while her mom worked at a legal firm.

Also coming in were four servants that literally brought in the red carpet right in front of them. She snapped her fingers and about ten paparazzi photographers came in.

Rebecca exclaimed with a haughty look as the photographers continued to take pictures of her and the other mean girls, "Now, I want the magazines to capture all our attention, and not that of the dumb, carrot-headed cheerleader that I hate so much!" And the cameramen continued to obey her demand.

She snapped her fingers again and the paparazzi left in the black sedans and left the premises.

Rebecca waltzed in with Devilla, Sandi, and Kate right behind them up to the booth where both Kim and Monique were at.

Kim dreaded the simultaneous clicking of the heels coming towards her. She knew what type of barbs the girl was capable of.

_  
"Well, well, well…..if it isn't the ass-headed cheerleader who sent my very best friend in the whole world to jail… why don't you simply take her place instead, you brainless redhead!" Rebecca sneered with a snob look.

Kim snapped back at her, "That's because she was breaking the law by having alcohol in her possession, Rebecca!"

"So what?" the extremely affluent Rebecca scoffed, "I may obviously not be as rich as Veruca, but I clearly look up to her and what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong, Rebecca, is that her actions, time and again, have threatened the integrity of the squad and that Veruca is clearly 17 and a half when she was charged with that DUI!" Kim shouted back at her, "Ugh…I sound like a broken record at times and it apparently hasn't gotten through that thick-headed skull of yours!"

Rebecca seemed unfazed by this and gave a malevolent smile, "That's because Veruca always throws the most lavish parties around, and you aren't invited to them! Oh, you could've come to them, but you have to bow down to her and be at her mansion forever and ever….."

But Kim interrupted, growling and gritting her teeth, "I will NEVER go to that awful place, you good-for-nothing piece of slime! I am not that stupid, I know what goes on over there!"

Monique added in, complete with angry look and folded arms, "Oh yeah, and be reminded, girl, that Kim wasn't the only girl that you had tormented! Remember when you servants cruised through my neighborhood with extremely loud music?"

"Oh please, my servants were just trying to get some wild oats out of their system…" Rebecca smirked, thinking that her excellent grades at Middleton High would put the argument to rest.

"At three in the morning? I don't think so!" Monique rejected this claim by Rebecca.

"Whatever!" Rebecca mocked before feeling a vibrating sensation. It turned out to be her diamond-studded Blueberry, sending her a news update. She turned back to Kim, "Now….ahh yes… Veruca! You know that she is being transported to jail today?"

Her face then turned into an evil smirk.

"Umm…yeah, why?" Kim asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Ron came back with the salad and nacos and noticed the conversation going on. He immediately recognized the cheerleaders that came in, especially Rebecca.

"Rebecca…." Ron grunted as he put down the tray with Monique's salad and the nacos. "You were the one who ruined my Mad Dog!"

The despised oil heiress laughed, "Yeah, and it was pretty funny too!"

"I'll never forgive you for what you did…and Veruca also!" Ron swore. Rufus came out from his pocket, saw Rebecca, and growled at her.

Kim looked at this and said, "See, even Monique, Ron and Rufus don't like you, R!"

Rebecca growled and then it disappeared into the smirk, "We're so like getting off-topic here, Kimberly Ann. Anyways, there's even coverage of Veruca's transport to jail on Channel Five!" She then turned to Ned, "Oh Ned, the TV please to Five!"

"Really, let's see it!" Kim grinned, anticipating that Veruca would be bawling like a baby when handcuffed in a cramped police cruiser.

Ned turned onto the remote to Channel Five, which covered Veruca's arrest from the very start.

Kim smiled, hoping to see a defeated and rejected Veruca, and began to slurp on her soda.

In the TV, it showed Veruca instructing her servants to carry out some of her golden jewelry to where she'll be going next. The servants stored the gold jewelry into one of her limousines.

The reporter explained through her news-issued microphone "This is Channel 5 news reporting live from the Salt Mansion right here in Middleton! I am reporting here today that Veruca is preparing to transfer to jail and it seems that she is being allowed to carry some of her selected perfumes and the jail is even reported to furnish Veruca's cell with a golden bed, Oriental carpeting and rare paintings from Europe. Plus, they would also compliment her with the finest in meals with exclusive European catering from Chez Couteaux! Not only that but also she is allowed to wear her famous mink coats anytime she wants!"

Upon hearing the words in complete shock and disbelief, Kim spat out her soda to the window. Monique's jaw dropped and shook her head in wonder over this new revelation that happened to the cheerleader. Rufus rubbed his eyes in disbelief at all the diamonds they were transferring to Veruca's limo.

The news camera then turned to two more of her servants carefully carrying her mink coats.

Veruca smiled, "Now lean them out neatly so that I can look perfect!"

The reporter then approached Veruca for an exclusive interview, "So, what's it like moving from the Salt Mansion to being incarcerated?" She then gave the microphone to Veruca.

"Well, it's like moving from one penthouse to another, Miranda. I'm not ever going to give up my lifestyle!" Veruca answered through the microphone topped with an smile and the famous batting of her eyelashes, "And I believe that there is justice for all people!"

Miranda picked up the microphone and reported, "Well, there you have it! Justice for all! Back to you, Tom!"

The people, upon hearing this news, shouted boos and hisses toward Veruca being on TV.

Rebecca's diabolical smile was there as she turned off the TV with the remote. She then turned to a shocked Kim, "So what do you think, KA? The justice system working for you now?"

Angrily glaring at Rebecca, Kim shouted for the whole crowd "All she did was manipulate the justice system to her will, R!"

"Exactly," Rebecca smirked, "oh and I have a cheer for you!"

Kim grumbled, "What is it?"

Rebecca then turned to the other three girls, "Oh, girls, let's just say…."

Then all four of the girls said it at the same time

_We win, you lose_

_Why don't you just sing the blues_

_We are always on top_

_And you are not!_

_Why don't you just_

_ACCEPT DEFEAT!_

The cheer didn't amuse Kim at all. She said angrily, "Never! I will expose you for the cheats that you are! And you're gonna be in jail….REGULAR jail!"

Rebecca sarcastically replied, "We'll see about that!"

Ron sat down, saying nothing because he was in shock of the conditions of Veruca's incarceration. He was about to take a bite of the naco when he pressed the shell of it hard. As he did so, the contents of the naco: beef, cheese, vegetables and all spilled directly onto the center of Rebecca's pink dress and a little on her face.

Rebecca's smirk disappeared into that of anger as she looked at her reflection in a window of a nearby empty booth, "You naco-eating piece of crap! What the hell did you do that for?"

She then yelled, "Servants, clean my face!" The servants came to her aid and cleaned her face as best as they can.

Rebecca looked in the compact mirror again, "That's better…." She then closed it and gave an angry death stare right in Ron's face as if she were ready to punch him in submission.

Ron put down his naco and panicked! "I swear, it's an accident!"

"This dress cost me $6,000! Now I'm going to have to buy a new one!" Rebecca complained, looking down at her dress.

Kim smirked, "Well, serves you right, Rebecca, for insulting my partner!"

"Yeah, you may take the Ron-man out of the Mad Dog, but you'll never take the Mad Dog out of the Ron-man!" Ron proudly declared, "so you can just take that, Rebecca!"

"Ughh…you totally shouldn't say that to her!" Devilla exclaimed,

"Dev, I can handle it!" Rebecca interrupted. Then she checked her phone for the current time.

"Come on, girls! I don't want to be late for my medi-pedi at the resort in town! But first things first, I gotta get down to the Ritz Cleaners and clean out whatever mess the Naco Has-Been made on my dress !"

Kim growled as the four girls left the restaurant as their servants rolled up the red carpet for them.

They then exited the building and the limo drove off.

"Wow, that was…..unexpected!" Monique said sarcastically, beginning to eat her salad, "I wonder what that idiot has in that thin skull of hers?"

"Dunno and don't care.." Kim explained and then Ned came up to the booth with a towel and window cleaner.

"Umm…Kimberly, you need to clean up the mess you made!" Ned scolded her. He forced the towel and the window cleaner into Kim's hands.

"Ughh…whatever!" Kim hissed and cleaned up the mess.

Once it was complete, they were about to get back to the topic of fashion when Kim's cell rang. She picked it up.

"Hey, um, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

It was someone unexpected.

"Hello, um, Kim Possible, do I have the name right? This is Linda Flynn-Fletcher here in Danville, Mississippi!" Linda replied on the other end.

"Um, yeah, this is her, Mrs. Flynn Fletcher. So what's your sitch?" Kim confirmed that she wasn't a strange caller.

"Two things, Kim. I need your help to make my daughter a cheerleader and also for you to babysit her two brothers starting tomorrow because we're gonna be out of town for a Civil War re-enactment! I've heard that you are pretty big on the babysitting thing!"

"Yeah, babysitting brothers and little kids is totally no big for me Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Kim smiled, "So when do you want me over at your house in Danville?"

"Hmm…how about 6:30 in the morning, Kim, when me and Lawrence are about to head out? Sounds fine to you?" Linda asked for the desired time. "Oh,and it's fine that you can bring only a couple of your friends with you. I've had to ground my daughter for a week for hosting a party in my very own backyard!"

"Okay," Kim replied "I'll try and talk with my friends." She momentarily took her hand off the cell phone and asked to Ron and Monique. "Um. Ron and Monique, can you get up tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning?"

"KP, I'm gonna be up bright and early for that time, isn't that right, Rufus?" Ron insisted, nodding his head. Rufus, however, wasn't impressed.

"Girl, thanks, but no thanks. I gotta get up early to do the morning shift at CB at the Middleton Mall." Monique said in politely declining Kim's offer.

"Okay, so Ron's going to come with me… this is gonna be good…." She picked the phone back up, "Sorry, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, but one of my friends agreed to go with me early in the morning."

Linda replied to this, "Ohhh, gotcha, Kim. Anyways, I'm headed off to the groceries and I'll see you, bright and early, at 6:30am tomorrow to give you instructions.

"Please and thank you, Mrs. Flynn Fletcher!" Kim smiled as she put away the phone for now.

**AN: Sandi Griffin and Daria © MTV**

**Kate Sanders and Lizzie McGuire © Disney**

**Rebeccas Starlet and Devilla Jones © me**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_(not too far away in an isolated part outside Middleton, in Drakken's partially destroyed hideout)_

Dr. Drakken cried into the night over the latest of his failed plans. Shego, his plasma-powered sidekick, groaned over this repeating image in her mind: Drakken screaming and whining over his seemingly-foolproof plan whenever Kim foils them. He cried over the gaping hole found right in the midd

"Great, another hole in my wall due to a failed device! This is going to cost us $8000 and the contractor will say that it'll take a week and a half to seal that hole! Ohh…Shego…..why, why does Kim Possible always foil my plans?" Drakken cried.

Shego came up to him and gave a sarcastic reply, "D'oy, Dr. D! Your plan simply failed because you put a self-destruction button on it! And Princess took the Italian diamond in the process!"

The mad scientist finally stood up, regaining his composure. "Ughh….if only I had more Shegoes to do my bidding, perhaps maybe clone her…."

Hearing those words, Shego's face turned angry as she ignited one of her plasma hands with her green fire. She then grabbed Drakken by the labcoat lapels with one hand and shrieked, holding the green flame with her other hand. "You'd BETTER not mention the 'c' word right in front of my face! We've agreed never to discuss that issue ever because, remember, it's in the contract!"

"Well, I can just simply…" Drakken exclaimed, darting his eyes to a nearby fireplace, "…burn it there!"

Shego's anger subsided into a chuckle, "Oh please, Dr. D! I knew you'd bring that up because I put in a fire-proof laminated sheet!"

Widening his eyes in horror, Drakken replied, "Okay, Shego, I agree that we'll never discuss that 'c-word' issue again, but please put me down!"

Shego grinned and released Drakken from her grasp and put out her green flame.

Dusting off his lapels, Drakken declared his back-up plan, "Shego, we must find a temporary residence where Kim Possible will never find us! An evil genius who has the same high intelligence as I do!"  
He looked around and noticed that the computers haven't been damaged in the blast and an evil grin came across his face.

Shego sarcastically replied, "Yeah, Dr. D , and who has the same failure rate as you?"

"Quiet, Shego!" Drakken snapped, heading towards the undamaged computer area, "Besides, the temporary hideout will protect me from this summer heat!"

"And that affects you because…?" Shego asked why Drakken was complaining about the heat.

"You know, 100 degree heat, the heat index, Shego, things like that…" Drakken replied, twirling his hand around in the air to indicate some reasons why he hated the heat. But then another evil smile came to his face. "That's it, Shego! My own words just gave me a glorious idea!"

"Oy, here we go again…." Shego groaned, and prepared to head on out.

Drakken turned his head around, "Shego, where are you going this time?"

"I'm gonna go ahead, tan, and read a few evil magazines, Dr. D." Shego replied dismissively.

"Okay, but you're missing out on a grand plan to get rid of Kim Possible for good!" Drakken said acceptingly with a smile, tiptoeing as if he were on thin air.

"Whatever… and please do not disturb or interrupt me…" Shego warned Drakken before she left.

"Okay, Shego!" Drakken grinned as he started to work on the computers to find any super-genius that could house him until the hole in the normal hideout has been repaired.

_(Three hours later) _

Drakken came running into the room where Shego was reading a magazine and eating strawberries.

"Shego! Shego! I finally found him and thought of an evil idea to take over the world!" the mad scientist explained with laughter and joy in his voice.

A slightly tanned Shego sighed and replied mockingly, "Whoo-hoo, and an extra hoo to you, Dr. D… who is it this time? The Senors or maybe Killagin, the usuals….."

Dr. Drakken gave a smirk, "Hmm…no, Shego! In fact he lives somewhere right near here within the Middleton County area! I've even read that he holds a grudge against anything and everything, especially against his brother!"

"And so this means?" Shego asked, wanting to know the exact point.

"This means that he could be more evil than I am!" Drakken said proudly, "I have to learn EVERYTHING from him!" He proudly handed a profile to Shego.

Shego nabbed the profile paper from Drakken, "Lemme see…." She analyzed the profile closely "Hmm…. a lot of gadgets, propaganda films, total hatred of holidays…..hmm…not bad!"

"So, what do you think, Shego?" Drakken asked, awaiting her input.

"Mmm…I like this, Dr. D! For once, you've used your brain quite well!" Shego smiled while giving the profile back to Drakken.

The evil doctor smiled, "Shego! Starting tomorrow night, we're going to get the hovercraft all ready to head out to his lair!"

"Umm….hate to burst your bubble, Dr. D, but the hovercraft battery is running pretty low on power…" Shego said, typing in briefly to show Drakken the current status of their normal mode of transportation, and she was correct.

"Ughh…..try to plug the hovercraft into the outlet, Shego! That craft isn't going to plug itself in!" Drakken ordered Shego to do the deed.

But Shego scowled, "Dr. D….maybe you and some of the henchmen should be the one putting that plug in and don't forget what happens if you push me too hard!" She lit up one of her fists, and the green flame surrounded it.

Drakken groaned and gave in, "Fine, Shego! But after this, I'm going to bed and meet up with this Doof…Def….urrrghhh…." He then held out the profile to Shego.

"Shego, can you try to figure out his name for me?" Drakken asked her once more.

Shego snatched the profile. "The name of this 'mad scientist' that you pulled up, Dr. D, is one…." She read it carefully "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of Danville!"

"Well, Shego, now that we have his name pronounced correctly, we shall meet him in the morning!" Drakken grinned evily.

"Yeah, but remember, the…."

"Yes, yes, I know, Shego, the hovercraft, I'll get to that!" the doctor exclaimed before taking the profile back from Shego,

Drakken then walked away from Shego, grinning while looking at the profile of the scientist "With this Doofenshmirtz person working by my side, not even Kim Possible can stop me! MUA-HA- HA- HA- HA!"

The evil laughter of Drakken echoed through the night within the hideout, knowing that a plan was being planted within his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(at Doofenshmirtz household in Danville)_

Sixteen-year old Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was lying down on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling. Her mother, Charlene, was putting away some clothes in the closet. She was clad in all black with her black coat, black long pants, and black high-heeled boots, despite the fact that the temperature is in the mid 90s.

Vanessa groaned with frustration "Ugh…Mom, why can't I prove to you that Dad is evil?"

Charlene smiled while putting away a black t-shirt, "Honey, Heinz can't be evil. He wouldn't harm a fly."

"But Dad has created all these inventions and when you come, they just…disappear! Remember when I tried to show you his own country on the water, Mom?" Vanessa insisted on what her father has been doing over the summer.

"Oh you mean the little miniature that Heinz created for me? That was just sweet from him!" Charlene giggled, pointing to the Doofania model on the top of Vanessa's dresser that was once actually a floating country before it was ruined.

"Well, Mom, when I prove to you that he actually _is _some evil scientist, he's gonna end up being busted!" Vanessa smirked, finally sitting up on the bed. (_BUSTED singing_)

"Well, I'll say it again, honey, your father isn't evil. No one can be that evil!" Charlene exclaimed, picking up the dirty clothes basket and leaving. "Oh and, by the way, I'm going to be up in Greenwood, Mississippi all day tomorrow for a cooking class, so I'll leave you in the care of your father…."

Vanessa grinned upon this and then the phone rang downstairs.

Charlene then sighed, putting down the basket, "Oh, that must be your father on the phone… looks like I'll have to give him some alimony…" She then left the room.

Vanessa snickered as her mom left, putting her face in her pillow, _Now that she's leaving me in the care of Dad for tomorrow, I'm gonna expose his inventions to Mom….but how?_She thought to herself.

_(Flynn-Fletcher household, that night, 6pm)_

After the Flynn-Fletchers finished up dinner, Candace asked Linda as they were washing the dishes, "Mom, did you talk with that cheerleader today?"

"Why yes, yes I did, honey! And she was quite nice! In fact….." Linda smiled, cleaning off some tomato paste from a dish, for they had spaghetti.

But Candace interrupted, babbling and breathing at a rapid pace, "Can she get me Jeremy from Veruca? Can she get me Jeremy from Veruca?"

Linda noticed that her daughter was starting to go crazy, and grew with worry, "Calm down, Candace! She'll be here early tomorrow morning with a few other people that she knows!"

"Oh well, that's a relief…wait a minute… early tomorrow morning?" Candace exclaimed in a stunned mood. She had never woken up that early before.

"Yes, they'll be here around seven in the morning," Linda confirmed, nodding her head.

"Ohh….that means I'm gonna have to convince Stacy to wake up early…" Candace sighed, realizing a momentum shift in her plans.

"Mmm….." Linda paused for a moment, trying to come up with an idea, then turned her head towards Candace, "…why don't you call up Stacy right now and you two can talk it out!"

Candace gasped with a smile, "That is totally the best idea ever, Mom!" She hugged Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and then went up to her room with her pink cell phone in hand.

As she walked upstairs with her mom, she asked a familiar question "And I am in charge of the boys tomorrow, conditionally, right?"

"Yes, yes you are, Candace!" Linda smiled, "I know you'll be a responsible young lady." She went back downstairs to start on the laundry.

With the door closed, she flipped up the pink phone and typed in the number to Stacy's cell.

"Hey, Stacy! You there?" Candace asked wondering if her friend was still awake.

At the Hirano house, Stacy was pacing around when she heard her cell phone ring and she picked it up.

"Candace? What's going on?" Stacy asked on the other end.

"Are you gonna be, you know, up?" Candace asked, lying down on her bed.

"Up when? Early in the morning? Oh no….you're not telling me that you're involving myself into busting your brothers very early, are you?" Stacy demanded, knowing that Candace could lure her into a trap.

"No," Candace laughed, "It's for the cheerleading thing, remember?"

"Oh, right, the way that you can get Jeremy's attention on the football team?" Stacey asked, knowing of their boyfriend/girlfriend bond, but not knowing about Candace's dilemma with Veruca's way of tempting football players.

"Yep, and it seems like that one cheerleader is coming over here to teach me how to practice! I totally can't wait, Stacy! " Candace grinned with determination, but also making sure to keep her mom's promise to never tell anyone to Veruca or her evil deeds.

"Wait for what, sis?" a familiar voice asked in the background, and then she heard a knock on her door.

Candace turned around, opened the door, and saw it was none other than her brother Phineas. She covered the receiving end as best as she could.

"Ugh... what do you want?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

"I was just wondering to see what you were doing, that's all." Phineas insisted.

"I'm telling Mom!" Candace shrieked, waving her fist in the air. Unfortunately, she released the receiver of her phone.

"Tell her what?" Phineas asked quizzically.

"Whatever, it is none of your business, Phineas! It's simply for us teens' eyes and not for pesky brothers to get into!" Candace fired back, "Oh, and since Mom and Dad's going out tomorrow all day long, I'm in charge!" She smiled, pointing to herself. "Conditionally, of course!"

"And this means….?" Phineas questioned once more.

Candace clarified herself, "That means if you try one of your crazy hare-brained inventions tomorrow, you're goin' to be busted this time! (_BUSTED singing_) And I don't want any part in it at all!"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say, sis…" He then left her, trying to think of a good idea to keep occupied on a summer's day in the morning.

Shutting the door, Candace then noticed her pink cell on her bed, and gasped. "Oh no…. I forgot! Stacy must've overheard my chat with Phineas!" Then she picked it up.

She overheard the sound of Stacy clearing her throat and grew nervous.

Stacy groaned, "Candace… for 24 hours, can you at least stop try and obsessing about busting your brothers? Remember, you committed yourself to being on the Middleton Cheer Squad! I think this cheerleader could help you, but you're going to HAVE to focus! And that includes, Candace, not trying to bust your brothers for a considerable amount of time and not get crazy over their inventions!"

Candace then blew a raspberry on the receiver of her phone, "When was the last time I got freaked out by one of their inventions?"

_(_cuts to yesterday afternoon)_

As her mom was pulling in the driveway with the family SUV, Candace exclaimed to her, "Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb made a gigantic lake and they are jet-skiing in the backyard!" She pointed to a significant 10,000 acre lake in the backyard with the tree acting as a lone island with Phineas and his friends water-skiing and enjoying it.

"Okay, Candace, just as soon as I put away these rare suits of knight's armor…I need your father's help in putting these away because they weigh at least 50 pounds each!" Linda exclaimed, turning her back to the backyard.

Lawrence chimed in with a smile, "I'll be glad to help, luv!"

Candace growled and opened back up the gate and still saw the giant lake, Phineas and company still enjoying their fun. The growl evolved into an evil grin. _They'll be busted in no time! No way they can escape with a lake that size!_

A few minutes later, Linda and Lawrence were still continuing to put away the pieces of armor, still not concentrated on what's happening in the backyard. The SUV was blocking their view from what's going on.

"Oh Mom! Mooooooom!" she exclaimed, turning her attention away from the lake for a few sweet moments.

As it turns out, they were putting away the last piece and now they were ready to see what was going on with their daughter.

"Okay, Candace, let's see what it is…" Linda smiled and opened the gate to the background. As it turns out, the 10,000 acre lake was never there. All she could see was the boys reclining against the tree with their pet platypus, Perry, appearing there. "Mmm….I don't see anything…."

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas smiled, holding the platypus up high.

Candace peered in through the gate and was shocked in dismay, "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu…..:

"Come on, Candace…" Linda sighed unenthusiastically, and then turned to Phineas and his friends, "Who wants chocolate ice cream and sweet tea?"

"We do!" they echoed and left a stunned Candace, rubbing her eyes in dismay at the missed opportunity of a bust.

(_back to the present)_

"Okay, there may have been two or three times, but, as you can see, Stacy, I am totally mature enough to focus on this undertaking!" Candace admitted, but with determination.

"Okay!" Stacy smiled on the other end, recognizing that there is potential within her BFF, "now, about that shopping trip? I talked with my mom and she said that she's okay with taking us there!"

Candace then looked on the watch on her wrist, "Oh, you're right, Stacy! I gotta talk with Mom!"

"Okay, see you in front of your house in 15, okay?" Stacy asked.

Candace nodded, "Okay, BFF!" She smiled and hung up on her cell.

She saw Linda, who was putting away a load of laundry, and asked, "Mom! Could I go to the mall with Stacy?"

"Sure, honey, but be back by ten, okay!" Linda affirmed the curfew time that Candace will be back.

Candace smiled, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs and out the door, knowing that all her focus is going to be on the cheer squad and not her brothers.

**AN: Vanessa, like Jeremy, Candace, Stacey, and Coltrane, (along with Kim, Ron, and the other KP people) will all be attending Middleton High School. The reasoning behind it is located in Chapter 1.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_(at the Possible household, 9:30pm)_

Ann Possible was looking around for her two sons. She was in her normal purple dress and work labcoat.

"Jim? Tim? Where are you? It's almost time for bed!" Ann asked, looking around the hallway. Then, she heard a sudden "WHOOSH" sound! She peered her head around the staircase below and saw her sons, Jim and Tim, strapped onto rocket packs in mid-air.

"Watch out!" Jim shouted wildly with a grin. He was clutching something that looked like lip gloss.

"Coming through!" Tim called back, trailing behind his brother.

"Uh-oh! Gotta duck!" Ann exclaimed, crouching down low as the brothers zoomed over her. She knew only one reason why Jim and Tim were on rocket packs. They headed into the room and closed off the door.

"You Tweebs!" Kim screamed from downstairs in her pajamas, "You are so dead this time!"

Ann sighed, looing downwards towards Kim. "What did they do this time?"

"They took my lip gloss that I was using!" Kim exclaimed, with her throat hoarse from screaming and yelling at her brothers.

She then heard the door to the Tweebs' room shut and the lock clicking, which made her even more angry.

"And what are they planning to do with it?" Ann questioned the purpose of the Tweebs' theft.

"Something that they are not supposed to do!" Kim growled and went upstairs to try and reason with her baby brothers.

Ann and Kim then heard an exploding sound coming from Jim and Tim's bedroom.

"Oh man…they are totally going to be grounded this time!" Ann seethed, taking out her master key, the one that controls all of Jim and Tim's inventions. She tried to jiggle around the doorknob. "Great! It's locked!"

Kim smirked, taking out her hairpin "Not for me, Mom!" She jiggled the hairpin around the lock until she heard a clicking sound, meaning that it was unlocked.

Ann opened up the door in a fit of rage, "Boys! What happened ?"

Jim and Tim were covered in soot and black smoke from head to toe with their hair sticking upwards as if it went through a hurricane. They rubbed their eyes to see an angry Kim and Ann glaring right in front of them, folding their hands.

Jim began, coughing up smoke, holding up a needle and the destroyed gloss "We tried to stick a little bit of nitroglycerin in Kim's lip gloss with this needle….

…and it blew up right in our faces!" Tim replied, trying to dust off the smoke from his hair but with no luck.

"That gloss cost me $70 from Club Banana!" Kim yelled just inches right from their faces. "You are totally doomed this time, you freaks! I could just…you know…. come back with a sledgehammer and destroy these inventions one by one!"

"Ohh…but if you do smash our inventions…." Jim smirked, finally dusting off the soot from his clothes.

Tim grinned, showing a hard-drive from his pocket "..then we're going to post up home movies of baby Kim! It features her getting her very first diaper change! There's also your first feeding by Mom and Dad..."

"And when you get toilet-trained for the first time!" Jim snickered, describing the contents of the drive.

Kim gasped in shock and dismay, "You wouldn't dare, you sick monsters!"

Ann screeched at them, "You boys are going to be grounded for a month without inventions!"

"Oh yeah? Watch us!" Tim sneered, putting the flash drive into the memory unit. He then turned on the computer to start the uploading process of the videos. "Once everything is uploaded onto our e-mail address, we'll then put it on the Internet…"

"… for all your friends to see!" Jim smiled, staring at the loading bar that was now at 5%.

But little did the Tweebs realize which one of Kim's 'friends' they might be sending the video to.

* * *

(_in the West Middleton area, the richest part of town, 11pm)_

Around seven houses west from Veruca's opulent and expensive mansion stood Rebecca Starlet's two-storied mansion on the famous Hollywood Row in the high-class town of West Middleton. Within the house, it contained 9 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms and was worth around $4 million on the housing market. And within Rebecca's room, evil was plotting and scheming.

Rebecca, also an expert at video editing on the computer, was looking at the latest fashions from Country Club Banana, when, all of a sudden, a chat box with Veruca's face is shown. She clicked on the chat box for the latest video feed of Veruca connected to her penthouse condo within Middleton Juvenille Hall.

"Rebecca!" the evil conniving deb shouted. She was wearing her fine mink coat made from dead Dalmatian puppies and a luxurious $30,000 red dress with fine diamonds glittered on it. Expensive diamond bracelets adorned both of her arms and glittering diamond rings were present on her fingers. She was also spotting with earrings of golden diamonds and her ear piercing in the right ear.

"Ahh….Veruca!" Rebecca shouted with a scream, "You scared me for a minute!" Then she gasped in amazement of Veruca's luxurious surroundings in her own penthouse condo atop the Middleton Juvenile Hall. The draped were covered in gold, priceless Ming vases decorated the living area, and servants tended to her every need. She was reclining on a solid golden bed made of fine linens.

Veruca snickered, putting her hand to her mouth "I just wanted to surprise you, my BFF, so what's been happening.

"Well, let's just say that incarceration for a DUI is hard for me," Veruca sneered as she clapped her hands "Servants, feed me grapes from France, not the store-bought shit!"

One of her servants bowed and fed her expensive French grapes from a bowl one by one.

Veruca was very pleased with this obedience and then she heard her cell phone ring.

The deb clapped her hands once more, "Butlers, bring me my cell now!"

One of the butlers came up to Veruca, presented to her a golden platter with her diamond cell phone and bowed in her presence, chanting her name as if she were a god.

"Thank you!" Veruca smiled with an evil gleam in her eye and flipped on her cell, "Yes?" The butler with the golden platter bowed once more and left her.

"This is Tightlips, your honorable and loyal head of the servants, Divine Leader!" a familiar voice boomed on the other end back at the Salt Mansion.

"Oh yes, Tightlips!" Veruca smirked, "What do you have for me?"

Tightlips was at the Control Center with all the tech-savy servants present, "We have an incoming video from the Possible household with all of Kim's baby videos sent by her brothers!"

"Are they humiliating?" Veruca asked with a sneer in her voice. This was the exact moment of revenge that she had been waiting for!

"Yes, they are, Your Royal Princess!" Tightlips grinned, looking at the baby photos of Kim smearing spaghetti all over her face, crying.

"Good, Tightlips! Download those videos immediately so that I can send them to Rebecca for video-editing!" Veruca commanded with authority in her voice. "That way, Kimberly Ann will feel my wrath for busting me on the DUI!"

"At once, Holy Princess!" Tightlips smiled on the phone.

Once Veruca ended the call, she turned her attention back to Rebecca, laughing maniacally, "Once the video has been uploaded, I will finally find a way to capture Kim and to make her suffer! Ooohh….maybe I'll try and to get the razor out with extra clippers! I'm gonna shave all that fiery red hair out of her head!" She jumped up and down with jubilant elation of another sick thought in her mind.

"And what can I do to join in the party?" Rebecca asked with any additional suffering to Kim.

Veruca responded with an evil cackle "Maybe you can … mmm … maybe add some dead insects to her bed, creep her out or something?"

"Ooohh… that'd really freak her out!" Rebecca smirked, picturing the image of Kim's bed being covered with thousands and thousands of insects.

"She'd scream like a little crying girl!" Veruca smiled, then looked towards the golden clock mounted on the wall. "I got to go for now! They are bringing in my new golden pearl and diamond chandelier with a V on it to top my penthouse! Isn't it perfect for me?"

"I bet it is, Veruca!"

Veruca grinned when she heard the comment coming from one of her main supporters, "I'll call you back once the videos finish uploading!"

"Okay, see you later, Veruca!" Rebecca smiled as the chat box of Veruca disappeared… for now.

* * *

Kim panted with panic in her eyes, turning her eyes to her mom. "Mom….everyone in town is going to see my private moments… including Veruca and Rebecca! You gotta do something!"

Ann got out her master key, put it in the hole, and hit a door in the hallway which contained a red button, saying "SHUTDOWN OF JIM AND TIM'S INVENTIONS".

"Don't make me press it, boys!" Ann glared, "You'd better shut down the upload now! You know what damage it'll do to my poor daughter if you do it!"

"But humiliating our sister is what we love doing…wait a minute…you said that it was going to Veruca and Rebecca?" Jim chuckled but then stopped when he mentioned those names.

He then looked closer onto the screen and saw two tiny portraits of Veruca and Rebecca onto the loading screen and gasped in sheer horror.

"Oh no… it _is _going to Veruca and Rebecca!" Jim shouted in panic.

"Yes, and you know what type of attacks they can do on poor Kimberly!" Ann explained to the two young inventors.

Kim then took out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, help me!"

Wade came onscreen, "What seems to be the problem, Kim?" He was typing, trying to find any recent hits on her website, but didn't come across any.

"The Tweebs! They're uploading some of my old home videos online!" Kim exclaimed with fear and apprehension.

Wade tried to shrug it off with humor, slurping his soda, "Aw, come on, how bad can it be?"

"It's me getting my first diaper change, my first feeding, and, worst of all, my first time being toilet-trained!" Kim enlightened Wade on the content of the drive. "And they're going to send it to the email address of some of my friends, not to mention also my worst nightmare, Veruca Salt!"

Wade spat his soda all over the computer, "Oh man! Anything with Veruca in it cannot be good! The videos are all humiliating, especially the first feeding!"

"How bad could my very own first feeding be?" Kim wondered, nervously smiling.

Ann recalled the memory in the background, "Let's just say that it took me four days to clean off that sticky sauce off my lab-coat and you ended smearing spaghetti all over your face and hair!"

"Ohh…great…" Kim moaned, then turning back to Wade, "Can you shut down the transfer of the files before the loading bar reaches 100%?" She then turned her attention toward the loading screen which is now at 40 percent.

"I'm trying to hack into your brothers' computer, but it has layers upon layers of security!" Wade complained, typing as fast as he can.

"Well, type faster, Wade, we don't have much time before I become the mayor of Humiliation Nation forever!" Kim demanded, knowing that there is precious little time before the likes of Veruca and Rebecca get their hands on such humiliating videos. She turned her attention to her brothers, "Are you shutting the loading down, Tweebs?"

"We're trying, we're trying!" Jim stuttered before pressing a key on the keyboard. It only accelerated the download up to 90%!

Kim screamed, "Ughh….for all that smartness you Tweebs have, your annoyance factor just raised to the eleven level, and maybe even beyond that!" She went back to Wade on the Kimmunicator "Wade! Shut it down, now!"

"I'm almost there, Kim! Got it!" Wade finally said with a smile. He typed in the necessary keys to finally stop the download.

The Tweebs' computer finally said with a robotic voice, "Download, shutting down….." And it did, at 98%.

"Thanks, Wade, you rock and you saved my reputation!" Kim said with a smile across her face.

"Anytime, Kim!" Wade saluted before signing off.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief and angrily glared at her brothers, "That was close, you Tweebs, you nearly cost me my reputation in cyberspace!"

"Aww…we're totally sorry…." Tim sighed, trying to apologize.

"…but we did send the videos to just one computer!" Jim smirked, taking out his PDA and pointing to the videos uploading to a certain computer.

"Ooohh, you are so dead! Who did you send it to?" Kim demanded.

* * *

_(cuts to the Stoppable house)_

"Dad? Are you finished with the new internet cables yet?" Ron yelled out from his upstairs room, typing on his computer, which only contained dial-up internet prior to today.

"I'm almost there, son!" Mr. Stoppable replied from below. "For the first time ever, we, the Stoppable family, will step into the high-speed age!"

"Yeah, Dad, um, I sometimes have to get onto KP's website at a much faster speed than now, and to see if Bueno Nacho has any new promotions!" Ron called back from down below before hearing a clicking sound.

"The high-speed internet is a go, Ron!" Mr. Stoppable exclaimed, giving a thumbs up.

Ron smiled, "Boo-yah! I think the first thing the Ron-man should do is to check his e-mail!" He went to his inbox and saw the title of the new e-mail "KP Videos!"

"Hmm… maybe I should click on them right now!" he smiled as he clicked on the videos.

His eyes widened in shock and fear as he watched the footage and screamed.

"This is totally SICK and WRONG!"

* * *

"Ugh….you sent it to Ron, Tweebs? Why must you make my life difficult?" Kim sighed.

"It's because we are your brothers, remember, Kim?" Jim replied.

"It's our job to annoy you, but we Still like you very much " Tim added in.

"Well, you did save me on a few on my missions, and you joined the football team earlier today, so I think I'll let this prank of yours slide for now….." Kim grinned.

The twins came rushing up to Kim, hugging her.

"Aww…I love you so much….."

Ann relished wonderfully at the sight of sibling love … and then heard a sudden boom in the house.

"Umm…what was that?" she asked, folding her arms.

Both Jim and Tim were blushing. Kim immediately broke up the hug and grumbled, "What did you do this time?"

"Uh, we put booster rockets on the washing machine in the basement..." Tim sheepishly replied.

"Wait a minute…." Kim paused for a moment and shouted, "My clothes are in there! I was washing my clothes downstairs in the basement!"

"But unfortunately, the rockets are experimental…." Jim explained, growing nervous.

"Experimental? What do you mean 'experimental'?" Kim hastily scowled. She then heard a sudden explosion in the night sky and a loud thud in the backyard area. Without hesitation, she rushed up to the window overlooking the backyard.

Kim gasped in horror at the results of her brothers' little 'experiment'. The washer was completely engulfed in flames on a lone spot in the backyard with clothes….Kim's clothes….also alight on fire.

She bit her lip and roared at her brothers, "You Tweebs are completely dead this time!" Ann rushed up to the window likewise and gave an angry look that would frighten even a black bear. "Once the Middleton Fire Department comes, a good amount of money is going to come out of your savings account!" Then she rushed up to the red button controlling their inventions and pressed on it. A computerized voice said "Shutting Jim and Tim's inventions down….now….." And all of their planned inventions powered down.

The twins looked at each other and replied at the same time, "Uh…oh….."

They knew they were in deep trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(_10:00pm, West Middleton)_

As Rebecca was about to turn off the computer and getting ready for bed, a familiar chat box came up.

"Oh, that must be Veruca! She must have the vids ready!" Rebecca smirked before clicking on the box.

"Hey, Veruca, what's…" Rebecca greeted Veruca on the other line before studying "that look" on her face. "Why the long face?"

What she wasn't expecting, though, was "that look" was usually the look that Veruca wore whenever Kim foils her plans of humiliating her.

"That son of a bitch! That cheerleading asshole!" Veruca screeched loudly, cursing all the way. "That piece of shit Kim has ruined my chance!" She knocked over a bowl of grapes onto the floor in rage.

"What did she do this time?" Rebecca groaned, rubbing her head, indicating that a painful headache was on its way.

"That idiotic cheerleader stopped the download of the videos! If only I had my Veruca Virus, this bullshit wouldn't happen and I would've wanted those videos!" Veruca shouted, her voice being hoarse from the screaming.

Rebecca groaned even louder, her headache getting worse. "I wanted to edit those damn videos as much as you do, Veruca! I'll even try to think of a backup plan with the other girls!"

"You'd better have something up your sleeve!" Veruca demanded, but in a more calming voice, "For the next time I see Kim on television, I'd better see her with pelted eggs all over her face!"

"You know me, Veruca! I never fail!" Rebecca smirked as Veruca looked towards a large golden door, for she heard a doorbell ring and four men grunting. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

"That must be the chandelier!" the deb gleefully grinned as she cut off the chat.

* * *

(_Three hours later)_

Rebecca was about to go to sleep. She took out her eye mask and was about to put it on when her pink cell phone began to ring to one of MC Honey's tunes.

"Ugh…who could it be calling me this time of night?" she groaned, twirling around a part her dark-blonde hair before loosening her grasp. She checked on the caller ID and drew a smile.

It was Sandy Griffin on the other line. She was living right near the border where the city proper of Middleton and West Middleton met.

"Hey, Sandy!" Rebecca smiled on the other end, "Anything updates of Veruca?"

"Of course!" Sandy beamed, "check the comp!"

Rebecca rushed up to her computer, phone in hand, to check on what was the latest news since her chat with Veruca three hours ago. She took one look at the headline and chortled.

It read: "VERUCA HOUSED IN LUXURIOUS PENTHOUSE IN JUVENILLE HALL, GETS DINNER FROM Chez Couteaux, AND GOLDEN DRAPES ON HER WINDOW!" And it featured a photo of Veruca ordering the placement of said golden drapes by her personal servants while one of her servants feeds her grapes from France. On a smaller headline it read, "Servants install chandelier in Veruca's penthouse at Juvie Hall."

Sandy asked, "Like it?"

"I totally love it, Sandy! Veruca, my BFF, will be there for all us, even while she's away!" Rebecca replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean the shopping trips are really going to be a big bummer without her for a month or two…" Sandi moaned, "I remember all the diamonds we bought there from Europe!"

"I know, but I just thought of something more important…the squad!" Rebecca understood, then scratched her chin.

"The squad?" Sandy asked perplexingly.

"Since Veruca is going to be a senior starting next school year, we have to, as an old saying goes, change the guard!" Rebecca replied with a straightforward answer.

"Ohhh," Sandy replied understandingly, "you mean replace Veruca, once she graduates of course, with one of our own?"

"Precisely!" Rebecca grinned, tapping her head with one of her fingers, "I mean, in our Posse, we have me, you, Carmelita Spats, Veruca, Camille, London, Kate, and Devilla as of right now. But of course, alongside with Veruca, you and Kate are about to be seniors, am I right?"

"Mmm…yeah, unless bad grades will force us back….." Sandi replied with some doubt in her voice. "But how are we going to get more Mad Dog cheerleaders that are about as mean and hot as we are?"

"Well, according to the rules, every athlete has at least four years of eligibility to compete, right?" Rebecca grinned with an evil idea off the top of her head.

"Yeah?" Sandy replied through the speaker.

"And the cheerleading tryouts for the Mad Dog squad are gonna be at the end of the month, right?"

"Yeah?" Sandy replied, trying to clarify where Rebecca was getting at. "I don't see the point…."

"Well, we can possibly look at the news and see where mean girls, freshmen and sophomores of course, are making headlines besides us!" Rebecca addressed one possibility. "You know, ruining other young couples within Middleton High's walls, make-out sessions at the lookout point right near the drive-in, underaged girls buying tobacco and alcohol, things like that!"

"Mmm…that can be a good idea! It can multiply our numbers within our posse!" Sandy agreed, "But there is one problem…."

"And that would be….." Rebecca sighed, filing her nails.

"Kim Possible and her group of cheerleaders!" Sandy sneered, upon saying the name from her very breath, "We can't allow one of her girls to be on top of the food chain!"

Rebecca sneered, "Hmm….you're right, Sandy! She's about to become a junior and she can try to force the neutral cheerleaders to join her…." Rebecca nodded her head. Putting her file away, she was trying to think of a potential plan. Then, a Eureka moment hit her. "Mmm…I got it!"

"You got a plan?" Sandy grinned with evil optimism in her mind.

"Yeah, why don't we, y'know, cause trouble for any new cheerleader that KA tries to bring onto her side? I got a whole room full of them!" Rebecca smirked through her cell phone, and got up. She went to one of the closets facing the right side of the room and opened it up.

It was a spacious closet filled with hundreds of thousands all kinds of gross and disgusting insects in all types of containers! Thousands upon thousands of tarantulas, ticks, non-venomous spiders, beetles, roaches, stinkbugs and worms were creeping and crawling in these containers.

"So, Sandy, how many stinkbugs and roaches do you need?" Rebecca asked with an evil gleeful smile.

"As many as we can find, Rebecca!" Sandy replied with a bit of a chuckle. "Okay, well, I got to head on over to bed but I'll be over at your house in the morning!"

"Okay, Sandy!" Rebecca replied with a smile. She put her phone away when, all of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door.

She groaned and turned around, "Who the hell is it this time?"

It was a 16-year old orphaned girl named Bessie Lou that usually served as one of the pool-cleaners along Hollywood Row. Rebecca's parents adopted her around 5 months ago but relations with the two have always been sour. She was dressed in pajamas, ready to rest for the night, but couldn't fall asleep.

She asked politely through her sweet Southern accent, "Rebecca, can you get me th' glass of water?"

Rebecca barked back in a loud voice, "No way! Get your own damn water from the kitchen! And if you dare interrupt my business ever again, I'll tell on my father and he'll beat your ass with his belt! And then I'll spit on the graves of your parents and pour my bugs on their tombstones!"

This drew tears to Bessie Lou's eyes, "You're…you're mean!" She cried down the hallway, away from the torment, away from the torturous taunts.

Rebecca slammed the door and locked it. Smirking at insulting Bessie Lou, she returned to plotting.

She whispered to herself "Hmm….I need to have a set of eyes and ears right near KA's place to keep an eye on that piece of shit … and I know just the cheerleader to do it!"

She immediately went back to pick up her cell and called up Devilla Jones, the only girl within Veruca's Posse to live extremely close to Kim's house.

On the other side of town, right across from Kim's place, 16-year old Devilla Jones prepared herself for bed when she heard her cell ring. She picked it up.

"Hey, Devilla, you still awake?" Rebecca wondered.

"Yeah, Reb, I'm still awake!" Devilla smiled and stretched, looking out into the midnight sky. "So what's up, girl?"

"I want you to spy on KA for me starting tomorrow morning! I need to make sure that she does not bring in any new cheerleaders that could kick our Posse out of the squad! And if she tries to, we'll put our plan into action against the next cheerleader she tries help!"

"You gotcha, Reb, I'll be up and early at 5:30 in the morning!" Devilla smirked. "And I'll have Carmelita Spats to help me out!"

"Okay, see you then, BFF!" Rebecca grinned and putted away the cell.

While sleeping, she planned something devious in mind against Kim and the girl whom she's helping to become a part of the squad: Candace Flynn.

**AN: London Tipton and Suite Life series © Disney**

**Carmelita Spats and Series of Unfortunate Events books © Lemony Snicket**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kim and Ann rushed outside to the backyard where the destroyed and enflamed washing machine was. She was beyond mortified to see the damages.

"Oooohhh! Those Tweebs!" Kim growled with her fists clenched. She crouched down at a safe distance away from the flames, observing the damage they have caused. "Now I'm gonna have to do at least 500 hours of babysitting to help pay for the damages!"

"Hmm…." Ann grinned to herself, "maybe I can punish the twins once the fire department cleans up their latest mess!"

Kim unclenched her fists and looked up to her mom, "You will finally teach them a lesson, Mom?" She stood upright and looked at Ann in her blue eyes.

"Sure, honey! I'll make sure that the punishment will totally fit the crime!" Ann grinned.

The Middleton Fire Department came with a couple of engines to clean the mess. Around five firefighters put out the blaze on the washing machine.

The fire chief came up to Ann, armed with a calculator in hand, "Sorry, Mrs. Possible, but the damages will come to around… $800! And you need to remind the boys to keep a control lid on their experiments."

Ann took one look at the bill and fumed with rage. "When James gets home for work, he'll ground the boys so hard that he'll put a stop to their inventions!" She also saw her husband returning from work and heading into the house. James Possible was also not in a happy mood and rolled up his sleeves.

As the fire engines left the Possible household, Ann went back into the house to discipline the boys while Kim looked at her clothes in disgust.

"Ughh….it's going to be one of those crazy nights for me," the redhead muttered to herself. "At least I get to babysit someone a little different from my brothers!"

Monique rushed up to Kim from across the street, for she heard the explosion as well, "Girl, I rushed up as fast as I could! What seems to be the 4-1-1?"

"This, Mon!" Kim said, pointing to the destroyed clothes that were in the washer. "One hundred fifty dollars' worth of clothes down the drain and up in flames!"

Monique gasped, clenching a ruined pair of jeans as if it were a baby, "Girl, your fashion turned from must-have to dust! Lemme guess? Some Frankenstein experiment by the Tweebs?"

"I'd call it a hunch, but I'd say 100% totally yes…" Kim replied on her fashion sitch, folding her arms. "And I've got the huge babysitting job in Danville tomorrow!"

"Aww… come on! Turn that frown upside-down, girl! I bet that, right now, your mom is totally suspending those boys from doing any more crazy inventions!" Monique smiled with confidence, but quickly faded when it got to the babysitting part "Wait…. you said that you're going to do some last-minute out-of-town babysitting job?"

Kim gave a simple nod of her head.

Monique added in the dilemma, "This girl's fashion alarms just went to total level five red alert!"

Around 30 minutes later, Ann and James came back outside, all smiles.

Kim grinned upon seeing her parents comes outside.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! Looks like we finally taught the boys something they'll never forget!" James said with a happy smile on his face.

"Like trying to not make any inventions that damage my personal property?" Kim smirked, hoping to hear the verdict.

"Like sending them with…two tickets to the Middleton Car Show tomorrow!" James smiled, holding up tickets to an upcoming car show.

"Wha…?" Kim gasped, her jaw dropped. "How did they….why did they….?"

"But…but….but…." Monique stammered.

"Hmm, seems like Kimberly's and Monique took the surprise, James!" Ann giggled, seeing the shocked reaction on Kim's face.

"See? I told you!" James laughed, elbowing his wife.

Looking back at Kim, Ann gave her answer why, "Let's just say we've made an agreement with your brothers, Kimberly…"

_(Thirty minutes earlier, in the living room)_

Jim and Tim sat dejected on the living room couch, awaiting to hear their punishment.

"Boys, you are so grounded after what you did to Kimmy-cub's laundry and the washer!" James accused them furiously with a wagging finger pointing at them, "I mean, you can use the rocket boosters on any of our other appliances _except _for our washer/dryer combo! Old Bessie Lou, our washer, has been in the family for 20 years! Now, I don't care that we had to pay $300 in repairs every time she breaks down. And I didn't care if she swerved about the basement floor every now and then. What I _do _care about though is that she was a part of our family, and you ruined her!"

"And now you are looking at 800 dollars worth in damages!" What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Ann scowled at them.

"Don't worry, Mom, we replaced the old washing machine…." Tim smiled in the face of his parents, which were about to ground both him and his brother.

"…with a new one!" Jim grinned as he pulled out a small remote control from his pants and pressed a blue button.

"What do you mean, boys?" James asked, still with a stern look on his face.

They heard a small rumbling from beneath the basement.

All four of them traversed downstairs to the basement where the old washing machine formerly was.

Tim pointed out to a new state-of-the-art washer, "See, we made a new high tech-washer because the old one was way too small! That was Bessie-Lou's other basic problem besides the fact that she normally raced with the dryer! Now you can wash up to 19 pairs of jeans comfortably!"

"And," Jim added in proudly, presenting the dryer alongside with his brother, "we've also improved the dryer as well so that it'll remain stationary!"

Then turning to both their parents, the twins asked, pleading for mercy "Can you please un-ground us?" They then made the saddest Puppy Dog Pouts ever with a solo tear shedding rom each of their eyes.

With these reassurances, both James' and Ann's anger were subsided, for now.

"Well, you two Possibles are, once again, geniuses at what you do best! Helping this family save money!" James said with excitement in his voice, hugging his two sons. He then pulled something from his pants pocket. "And guess what I hold in my hand!"

"Ummm….tickets to a comic book convention?" Jim asked with a wild guess.

James laughed and showed the tickets to the boys, "Nope, it's two tickets, for both you boys, to go to the Middleton Car Show tomorrow!"

"Wow!" Tim beamed, taking a closer look at the ticket , "an exhibit featuring 300 rocket cars!" He pointed out information to his brother concerning a large collection of rocket-powered cars exceeding 300 miles an hour.

"And they are showing it all day long!" James pointed out, the grin getting bigger.

"Ooohh….Kim will be totally shocked when she hears this!" Tim said to Jim with a smile about the reaction of their big sister.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" Jim replied, nodding his head.

"And a hoo-shah!" Tim smiled, giving a high-five to his brother.

When the topic of Kim was brought out, especially her clothing, James and Ann's smiles faded away.

"Oh yeah… about Kimmie-cub…." James said nervously, scratching the back of his shirt. He then made a finger motion to his wife to come here to discuss a plan. They then whispered to each other inaudibly.

"Ummm…. any decision yet with our big sister?" Jim asked with a little bit of hesitation in his voice.

After a brief moment, they received their reply from their father, "Well, after the car show, myself and your mother decided to cut the use of your inventions for at least two days. You boys did almost two hundred dollars' worth of damage to your sister's clothes, you know? And I can't let that one slip by!"

"Mmm…fair enough!" Tim said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, boys. We'll tell Kimmy-cub the news!" James replied as he and Ann went outside.

"And that's basically what we did!" Ann explained to her daughter.

Kim sighed in frustration, folding her arms in disgust "Ughh….. at least one good thing that came out of all of this is that I don't have to spend time tomorrow with the Tweebs…"

"Oh right, girl, your babysitting thing tomorrow!" Monique exclaimed, reminding her of the job in the morning.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten about it, Monique! And don't you have to go to CB tomorrow for your shift?" Kim asked her best friend about it.

"Oh, of course I do, it's VI for business!" Monique agreed, before hearing her cell phone ring. She dug into her handbag and got the phone out.

"VI?" Kim asked, knowing that it was another Monique-speak term.

"Very important, girl!" Monique smiled before getting to the phone. She went to the back of the house for privacy.

Seeing that she was alone with her parents, Kim brought up a good point to her mother concerning the job next door at Danville, "I'm wondering about this girl in Danville… what if it doesn't work out, Mom?"

"Kimberly, you have helped a lot of people ever since junior high, so this shouldn't be too hard!" Ann replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you're totally right, Mom! It should be no big getting her into the routine of cheers!" Kim giggled a little with confidence.

"Yeah, so have you chosen your clothes for tomorrow?" Ann asked next.

"Umm…uhhh" Kim began to stammer, "I haven't chosen them yet…."

"Well…" Ann was about to begin on some suggestions when Monique suddenly returned from answering her call.

She was jumping for joy and said with a triumphant jubilation "Girl, the store manager at the CB here in Middleton called me up and said that I could take the day off tomorrow since I worked OT there at nights!"

Kim squealed with excitement and delight over this news, and hugged Monique. "That's good news! I so really need some extra backup JIC…"

"Just in case!" Monique smirked, "so, I suppose you need to ask your parents?"

"Definitely, Mom!" the redhead smiled, before turning to her parents, asking, "Mom, Dad, can Monique stay over here for the night?"

"Of course, Kimmie-cub!" James answered with a grin, "if Monique can bring her sleeping bag, toiletries, and a change of clothes for the morning before I leave with your mom and the boys!"

"It's no problem, Mr. Possible, I have it covered! I'll be back with all that stuff before you know it!" Monique smiled before beginning to leave for now, hoping to come back with the necessary items from her house.

"Okay, Mon, see you in 45 minutes to an hour!" Kim smiled, knowing that she'll have one of her good friends by her side for this job.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(_back in Danville, 10:15pm)_

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher awaited the return of her daughter while sitting out in the front porch. She was reading a romance novel.

"Hmm…what's taking her and Stacy so long?" she wondered as she looked at her watch on her wrist.

Then, a car with Dr. Hirano drove into the Flynn-Fletcher driveway. Stacy and Candace were in the back seat with several bags of well-hung clothes on hangars. Once the car came to a complete stop, they took off their safety belts and tried to gather up the bags.

"Candace, can you slowly come out the back seat?" Stacy asked, trying to gather up the clothes that were right for her size.

"I'm…trying, Stacy…. too many hanging clothes… to… gather…" Candace grunted as she gathered up four of her new clothes, more than likely formal evening-wear dresses. She took a breather, turned to Stacy and said, "These dresses are important for when I finally join the cheer squad, and kiss Jeremy on the football field!"

Linda walked on over to where Dr. Hirano was at the driver's seat, "So why were the girls so late?"

"It was traffic on the interstate, Linda! A traffic jam as far as the eye can see!" Dr. Hirano explained to her neighbor and friend.

"Did you find out what it was?" Linda asked with interest.

"It was a tractor trailer carrying 1,000 cans of ice cream that melted onto the interstate along with 500 gallons of hot fudge." Dr. Hirano replied, describing the frantic scene that she saw, "Since the Highway Patrol was there, we had to take a detour and… well, it's a complete mess, but luckily no one got hurt!"

"Well, that could be featured as a skit in a late-night show!" Linda giggled gleefully, "I mean: 18-wheeler carrying ice cream hits hot fudge! What could be more funny that that?" She laughed so hard that she slapped one knee with her hand.

As Candace and Stacey were carrying the dresses in, Linda turned around and asked, "Do you need my help, girls?"

Candace turned around and smiled, still holding a couple of the formal gowns with Stacy, "Oh, no problem, Mom! Me and Stacey so have it completely under control!"

But then her eyes looked down and shrieked, "Eeeek!" As it turned out, she released her grasp of her end of the dresses and they were dragging along the concrete to the front door.

Stacey cleared her throat followed with a disgruntled look, still clutching onto her own end "Oh, Candace, these dresses aren't going to move by themselves, are they?"

"Oh, sorry, Stacey…." Candace blushed in embarrassment and resumed holding up the dresses. Linda opened the door for her daughter and best friend to go on through.

When they got to the stairs, Linda suggested again, "Umm….I can try and help you girls carry those dresses up the stairs!"

Candace smiled and handed her end of the dresses to her mom, "No problem, Mom! I'll just take the middle!" She grabbed the middle part while Stacy retained control of the front to hopefully prevent wrinkles. Once they got inside Candace's room, the three carefully laid the dresses out on the bed. Candace looked on joyously with marvelous splendor at the dresses.

She began to tear up, imagining her dancing with Jeremy, wearing a formal suit, and her kissing her gentle boyfriend.

"The dresses…. are sooo perfect….." Candace cried into the arms of her mother.

Even Linda sniffled a tear, "Aww….my Candace is growing up…." Stacy sniffled at poor Candace crying, for she knew Jeremy meant everything to her.

Then, they heard the honking of the horn down below. Dr. Hirano hollered from below, "Stacy, are you going to come with me back to the house? It's already past 11!"

Stacy looked down and cried back, "I'll be with you in a minute, Mom!" Turning back to her best friend's mom, she asked "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, may I spend the night over at Candace's room?"

"Of course you may!" Linda smiled, "I mean, it's not a school night or anything!"

Stacy pumped her fist in the air for this victory of hers, "Yes!" Then she added while opening up the door to Candace's room, "I'll be right back to get a sleeping bag, a change of clothes…you know, sleepover stuff!"

She headed out the room to her mom's car to gather up whatever she needed for the sleepover.

_(One hour later, at midnight in Candace's room)_

Candace and Stacy, both now in their pajamas, were quietly giggling to each other. Stacy was all rolled out on the floor in her sleeping bag while Candace was reclining in her normal bed. She put her head on the pillow and looked down at Stacy with a giggle.

"You think Jeremy's band is going to perform this Fourth of July at the Danville Independence Day Parade two days from now?" Candace asked, pointing to the monitor.

"Why, definitely, Candace! Coltrane told me that he has a wicked solo in store for the ceremony!" Stacy swooned over the image of Coltrane, for they had been together for about a year.

Candace smiled, and then looked upwards to the ceiling, contemplating in thought. "Hmm….Jeremy and me….becoming the cute couple at Middleton High….. very dreamy…."

She was about to imagine when she heard a knock on the door. The slow turning of the knob and the opening of the door revealed her mom, clad in pajamas, hair curlers and bunny slippers.

"How is the sleepover coming along?" Linda said with a smile on her face, leaning on the doorway.

"It's going fantastic, Mom!" Candace grinned, "Me and Stacy are making plans for the Fourth of July!"

"Oh I bet you are," Linda giggled, "but we do have a full day tomorrow, so it's time for bed."

"Okay, Mom!" Candace replied as her mom turned out the lights. Both Candace and Stacy fell asleep as a day of adventure awaited them.

**AN: Coltrane's last name, for story purposes, is Nesbitt.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_(back at Kim's house in Middleton, 11:30pm)_

Kim rolled out the sleeping bag for Monique right next to her bed in her room.

"Here she is, Monique," Kim exclaimed, patting on the bag below. "All ready and puffed up!"

"Girl, you are totally amazing!" Monique squealed, lying down on the sleeping bag and fluffing up the pillow.

"Am I, or am I totally?" Kim questioned with a grimacing grin. Then she turned to the TV and blurted out loud, "Wanna watch some TV, Moni?"

Monique shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, Kim, I guess…"

Kim clicked on the remote to her TV in front of her bed.

What the both of them saw first was a news report concerning a familiar and vile cheerleader.

"Oh no…." Kim gagged, "Veruca!"

"Ughh…totally not worth it!" Monique sneered with disgust.

What they saw was Veruca, clad in her crown pajamas and fuzzy high-heels, in her elegant penthouse in the Middleton Juvenille Center petting her money while sitting on her golden lion throne.

The reporter exclaimed "And we see the peanut heiress petting around $60,000 worth in cash for the past three hours….."

"Change it…change it…change it!" Monique yelled to Kim.

Kim nodded her head once and flipped through the channels as rapidly as she could. The next channel that she landed on was a quorum on the affairs on the city of Middleton.

"Ugh… too boring…." Kim sighed, flipping the channels once more until it landed on the channel they liked the most: the Glam Channel.

The downtrodden and bored looks on Kim and Monique faded away into gazing and jaw-dropping stares.

"Girl….the best fashions ever….." Monique swooned, her eyes gazing on a belt that cost $900.

"They're so right there…" Kim gazed at the glow of the TV at a green diamond dress that cost $5,000. "Sooo beautiful!" She crept closer and closer, crawling on her bed towards the TV. But then she accidently pressed the delete button on the remote, ending the program.

"Aww, nuts…." Monique complained as the TV went off. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh girl, we so need to get some sleep!"

"Oooohhh…..you're right, Monique!" Kim agreed as she got up, turned out the lights, and huddled back to bed. "I've got to do that cheerleading routine tomorrow to help out that new girl in Danville for Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!"

"Hmm…wonder where she lives?" Monique thought to herself.

Kim answered with a quick reply and snatched the Kimmunicator from the nightstand, "I'll get Wade to find her location!"

Wade came on-screen, "What's up, Kim?"

"Wade, before I go to bed, I so need to find where one Ms. Linda Flynn-Fletcher lives within the Danville area!" Kim insisted, "I don't want the sitch of looking all over the city for her house and wasting gas on Mom's car!"

"No problem, Kim!" Wade snickered as he typed in on the computer, "I'll just simply plug in the coordinates and … got it! She lives on the southern part of Danville, not far from your house!"

"You rock, Wade! You sure beat down any other GPS!" Kim complimented with a thumbs-up.

"Whatever I can do, Kim! I'll also keep an eye on anything that's out of the ordinary!" Wade promised, as the screen to the Kimmunicator went back.

* * *

While the two friends were speaking with each other, a fly was buzzing outside the Possible house from the top of the windowsill to the bottom.

But this was no ordinary fly…. it was an enhanced cyber-electronic fly with a little camera inside of it! It then flew with the strength of its mechanical wings from the house all across Middleton. Around an hour later, it reached its destination… Veruca's palace-like penthouse within the Middleton Juvenille Hall. One of her personal servants opened the window to allow the mechanized fly to go through. It then finally landed on a golden-plated personalized side table with Veruca's "V" initial on there.

"Good….good…." An evil cackle from Veruca's breath emitted as she took the fly and put it on her index finger.

She then ordered one of her tech-savy servants, "Servant number 64, come to me this instant!"

One of her servants wearing a gray uniform with the red number 64 on the front bowed and genuflected before her. "What shall I do for you, Most Sacred Princess from the Heavens?"

"Download the information from my personal fly to my laptop, so that I may transfer the data to Rebecca and to my subordinate cheerleaders!" Veruca demanded and gave the computer fly to Servant 64.

"At once, Your Majesty! We'll find out which girl that slimy Possible is trying to put on the squad!" He then headed to the other side of the penthouse, which is where the laptop was. The servant then hooked up a cable and turned on Veruca's laptop.

He started to download the information.

After a few minutes, she began to complain through the PA system, "Oh, can you hurry up? I'm going to have to prepare my Internet chat with Rebecca and Sandy to carry out my evil plans!"

"Do not worry!" the servant reassured her on the other side with the walkie-talkie, "It'll only take me a few more… got it!" He chuckled as the download finished up.

"Good!" Veruca chortled as she got to the laptop to access the info. The servant moved out of the way.

She snapped her fingers, "Servants, bring my royal golden throne over here as soon as you can! I need a proper place to sit down to chat with my fellow fans to hatch a plan to dismantle ANY cheerleader that Kim ever dares to train!"

The four strongest servants in her possession immediately carried a golden throne encrusted with diamonds that made the initials "V-S" and lowered it to her level. She got onto the plush cushions made of fine and extremely expensive cotton, and the servants carried her to the computer area to see the information collected on the girl that was to be her next intended victim.

Veruca got off the throne and then came to the computer screen of her laptop. She began to read out loud the name.

"Candace Gertrude Flynn… huh? Hmm…interesting! Looks like she's prone to insanity….has inventive brothers…"

But then one thing caught her eye on the information collected … the one thing she treasured and obsessed over the most.

Then she exclaimed with a sickening laughter to chill even a seasoned cartoon villain, "Bingo! I'll crush that little piece of shit like a little grape!" She then saw a bowl of nearby grapes, picked off one of them and then crushed it within the iron-clad grasp of her fist. The juice of the grape was everywhere on her hand, but one of the servants grabbed a small towel and cleaned it up.

Then turning to her servants, she commanded her servants that were present in the penthouse, "Leave me now so that I can talk with the girls to execute this fool-proof plan of mine!"

"It will be done according to your will!" Servant 64 said with a single bow, who was the lead servant of the penthouse. "Shall I contact Tightlips about the plan?"

Veruca snickered, "No, Servant 64, let's just say that it'll be girls against girls, if you know what I mean!"

Servant 64 laughed a little, "What I meant, O Royal Princess, is if your Internet cables are secure enough because…"

"I know, I know," Veruca interrupted, "Kim's techno friend invading my system. Well, that ass-head is not going to interfere in my plan, no matter the cost! Make sure the cables are secure! If they aren't, you know damn well what's going to happen to you!"

Servant 64 panicked, for he understood the dire consequences to happen, "It is understood, Great and All-Seeing Miraculous Leader Veruca!" He and the other servants left the penthouse so that Veruca could hatch her treacherous plans.

* * *

The deb grabbed her headset and clicked on a chat box with Rebecca's face on it.

"Psst…." Veruca whispered, "Rebecca? Are you still up?"

Rebecca sat down at the glow of the monitor of her computer, her eyes a little bloodshot. "Ugh…Veruca, it's almost 1 in the morning…."

"Oh…." the deb blushed, "I think we should talk more about these plans in the morning before you head to Danville…."

"That'd be a good idea, Veruca…" Rebecca groaned as she turned off the laptop.

Veruca turned off her laptop as well.

_Well, the plans are starting up in my head_, she kept to herself, _I need to figure out which one will be the perfect match to bring Candace Flynn down once and for all!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(_the next morning, Flynn-Fletcher house, 6:00 am_)

The bright orange-yellow glow of the sun rose up in the east, its rays reflecting on all the windows within the Danville skyline.

Within her room, Candace was muttering to herself in her sleep with the rays touching her closed eyes.

"Jeremy….Jeremy…. yes, yes I would so like to marry you!" she smiled in her sleep, turning her head.

She then kissed something as if it were Jeremy himself.

She then slowly opened her eyes, turned her head and saw that it was not Jeremy but the family's pet platypus, Perry, that she was holding in her hands. The platypus then made a loud chattering noise.

Her eyes widened with shock and disgust when she saw remnants of her lipstick from last night on Perry's duckbill.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her screams echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. Thousands of birds flew away in the air, a few car alarms went off and many dogs barked while the sound went on.

"Ewwww….. Perry!" she shouted out loud through the room, getting off her bed and spitting out whatever evidence that she kissed Perry on the bill three times. She also rubbed her hands against her tongue, trying to get rid of any possible platypus saliva!

She then yelled in front of his face as she opened the door to the hallway, "You are not supposed to be in my room! Now, because of you, I am totally sick of, and now grossed at, your total blandness!" Perry chattered his teeth again before the two of them approached the door leading to Phineas and Ferb's room.

"This is where you totally belong, Perry, where your un-coolness will never touch my room ever again!" Candace scolded as she knocked hard on the door of her brothers' room.

The door slowly opened with a crack and there stood Phineas in his pajamas at the entrance.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" he asked with a bright, cheerful smile on his face.

"Ugh…Phineas!" Candace grunted, holding up Perry in front of her brother's face, sticking her tongue out from the accidental contact with Perry "your little platypus must've came into my room in the middle of the night and now, because of this, I have platypus germs all over my lips!"

Phineas took in his most favorite pet and replied, "Aww, c'mon, Candace! Perry loves to have attention around him even though he doesn't do much."

"Ughh… I'm gonna take a shower to get all these awful platypus germs off of me!" Candace snapped and rasped with her tongue and then glared at her brother, "and if you and Ferb try to make any contraptions or doo-hickies while I'm trying to cheerlead, you two are going to be busted big time!"

"But what we're doing is fun, summer fun to be exact, Candace!" Phineas explained while holding Perry in his arms.

"Then I am going to tell Mom!"

"Tell Mom what?" Phineas asked with a little confusion in his voice.

Candace grunted in utter frustration, closing the tongue "I'm just gonna take the shower! The thought of me and Jeremy kissing on the football field should be more than enough to wipe away the image of me kissing a disgusting animal on the lips!"

She then hurried to the bathroom.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

After taking the quick shower, she went back to check on Stacy. Her red hair was now freshly damp from the bathtub water as she was still dressed in her pajamas.

"Stacy….you awake? Candace asked as she peered in the door to her room. Stacy sat there on her sleeping bag, her signature bow being trapped in a mess of black hair.

"Uh, Yeah, Candace, I'm totally awake, no thanks to you screaming out when you kissed Perry!" She let out a short yawn and sat on her sleeping bag.

"Ugh…I so don't wanna be reminded of it Stacy…" Candace replied dismissively with a wave of her hand and then added "Haven't you forgotten that today's going to be my first step into the Middleton Cheer Squad?"

Stacy gave her a towel and offered some good advice, "I know, Candace! Now, when this cheerleader from Middleton High comes over here this morning, do not panic, never ever get nervous, and, above all, do not mention to her about what your brothers have been doing! If I'd be in your shoes, I would be removing the busting of brothers from that mind of yours for now so that you can concentrate!"

When Candace finished drying off her hair with the towel, she tossed it aside to the bed.

Even with a little hesitation within her voice, she replied with a deep sigh, "Okay, Stacy, I'm gonna remove busting brothers from the brain…" She then posed in a meditative stance while crossing her legs. After taking a couple of deep breaths and closing her eyes, Candace said to herself silently "remove brothers from the brain" around eight times before opening up her eyes again.

A smile came across her face and she said, "Well, that was easy!"

Then a familiar morning smell coming from downstairs attracted the attention of Candace's nose.

"Ooohh… do I smell pancakes downstairs?" she giggled with delight.

Stacy grinned, "Maybe it'll have banana slices on it!"

Candace smirked as she challenged her good friend, "I'll race you to the table! Last one there will get only half the pancake!"

Stacy laughed, "You're on!"

The two of them raced out the room and went downstairs, seeing which one can arrive first to have breakfast.

Candace touched the kitchen table with her hand around three seconds before Stacy did.

"Gotcha, Stace! I'm getting the first pancake!" Candace said with a confident smile. She turned around and saw her mom, fully dressed, putting the finishing touches by slicing up bananas on the pancakes.

Stacy then laughed and took her seat "Okay, Candace! You win!"

"Ohh…good morning, Candace and Stacey!" Linda cheerfully spoke with glee, serving the two plates of pancakes to both of the girls. The two of them started eating them down. Then, she was serving up two more dishes filled with pancakes and loads of syrup. "Phineas and Ferb will be down in a few minutes for breakfast as well, Candace!"

When she heard this, Candace chuckled and clucked "Ooohh….Phineas and Ferb are gonna be …"

Then, Stacy cut her off with a glare, putting down the fork filled with a bite of pancakes, banana, and syrup "Candace, don't say the 'b' word, remember? You know, the cheerleading?"

"Oh right….." Candace nervously giggled, "almost forgot about that…" She continued to eat bite after bite of the pancakes.

A few minutes later, both Phineas, whom was holding Perry in his arms, and Ferb came downstairs.

"Morning, sis!" Phineas smiled, looking at her sister.

Candace snarled then pushed her plate to the side, "Ughh…morning, Phineas…Ferb." Then she turned to Linda, "Mom, me and Stacy are going up to my room to wait for that cheerleader to come!"

"Okay, dear! Just make sure to get dressed when she arrives!" Linda echoed from downstairs.

Her daughter replied unenthusiastically, "Yes…yes I should…."

* * *

Outside the Flynn-Fletcher house, an insect-like creature focused its eyes upon the entire backside of the exterior of the house.

But it wasn't an ordinary bug…it was mechanical in every respect. It was a mechanical fly, the same fly used by Veruca to spy on Kim and Monique last night!

Veruca snarled with a laugh from her penthouse as she watched the exterior of her target's house, petting one of her white-haired cats with a diamond collar around the neck.

"So…that is where this Candace lives?" she inquired with a slight chuckle, turning to one of her servants, whom wore number 53 on his uniform.

Servant 53 bowed before the cheerleader and replied, "Yes, O Goddess Princess, that is the place!"

* * *

"Good!" Veruca sneered, rubbing her hands together. Then she grabbed a microphone and announced through the PA system with a single clap of her hands to begin her proclamation "Servants, leave me! I wish to speak with Rebecca for this important plan!"

The servant once again bowed and instructed all the servants and butlers to leave Veruca alone for now.

Once she was all alone in the room, Veruca turned her laptop on and clicked on the chat-box with Rebecca's picture.

* * *

Across town, Rebecca got into her room with a cup of coffee in her hand. She sat down on the chair and saw that Veruca was going to chat with her. Curiously, she clicked on it.

"Hello, Rebecca…" the peanut debutante smiled haughtily. "I have finally set up a plan to take down Candace!"

Rebecca snickered, putting aside her coffee, "Tell me about everything, omit no little detail whatsoever!"

And thus, the two villainous cheerleaders began to discuss whatever plans they were conjuring up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back in Middleton, Kim and Monique were already dressed up for the babysitting job over in Danville.

"Oh girl, look at you!" Monique gasped in awe at Kim's outfit. She looked at the outfit Kim was wearing and she was clothed with a blue tank-top bearing her midriff and a pair of $150 jeans from Club Banana.

To top it off, she had diamond bangles on both sides of her arms and matching gold hoop earrings, alongside with a long gold chain necklace that sparkled in the sunlight. She was also wearing three-inch red high heels. The back of her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Aww….no big, Moni! You're totally spankin' in your outfit!" Kim commented with a smile. Her friend was sporting a pink top and some blue jeans as well. She too had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing flats.

"Ohh, thanks, girlfriend! Now let's get your cheer uniform and let's get on going to Danville!" Monique insisted with a gleeful smile.

A few minutes later, Kim obtained her cheer uniform. As they were coming down the stairs, she asked with a bit of wonder, "Where are my parents anyways, Moni?"

Monique chortled, "Maybe they're getting ready for that Middleton car fair, Kim!"

"Yeah, it'll be a total escape from the Tweebs at least, considering what they did to my clothes last night…" Kim nodded before turning her head to the hallway when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub! Dig my new clothes, yo!" the voice echoed right behind her.

Both Kim and Monique turned around and then gasped in utter shock.

She pleaded "Dad, oh please no…please not this…."

Monique screamed and pointed, "It's, without a doubt, the worst fashion disaster ever!"

They observed what James was wearing and it was, indeed, shocking to even look at.

He was wearing a sleeveless wifebeater shirt, had long gold chains over his neck, and was wearing a pair of extremely baggy jeans with a part of his rocket-pants boxer shorts being exposed on his front and back. The pants were held up with a belt. Even more embarrassing was that he held up a giant-sized fake-gold clock on it that read DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE.

"So, how do you dig?" James asked, as if attempting to speak in rapper talk would make him look cool while pulling his pants up slightly.

"Umm….Dad?" Kim asked, with anxiety and humility in her voice, "what are those…threads…for?"

James, looking at Kim's humiliated look, decided to simplify the talk and replied, "Kimmie-cub, this is for the rap skit that we Middleton parents are going to do today for the car show."

"Rap skit?" Monique cut into the conversation, "No way, Mr. Dr. P! Those went sooo out back in the 90s!" She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Umm…girls…..you didn't notice the big 'bling-bling' about the evils of drinking and driving?" James asked unsurprisingly, pointing to his DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE gold chain.

"Ohhhh…" Monique clarified with a grin, "THAT type of rap skit!" She then added, "Well, I usually don't see any problem in it!"

Kim breathed in a sigh of relief, "Well, as long as Mom and the Tweebs are just watching from the audience, it'll be no big!"

James chortled, folding his arms "Whoever said that your mother isn't participating in the show?"

Kim gasped "Oh no, Dad, you don't mean….." but James pointed from behind them.

The smile from both girls vanished from their faces when her mom came up from behind.

"Breakin' it down, dawg!" Ann shouted in street-talk.

Both Kim and Monique turned around and their jaw dropped. Like James, Ann was also wearing a plain white wifebeater shirt and covered with a few long gold chains and a do-rag accompanied with her red hair. But the most notable feature was a pair of baggy denim overalls that she was wearing with both straps unhooked and dangling in the back and with the bib part down. The undone overalls were held up by a belt, even though the back pockets were slightly on her thighs to. She was also holding two microphones with one hand.

"Honey, let's show our Kimberly how we break down like homies and get jiggy with it!" Ann said to her husband with a wide grin, giving a short toss of one of the microphones to her husband before he caught it.

James nodded, grabbing the microphone "It's been a week's worth of practice within our rooms but I think the both of us can quite pull it off.

Kim begged on her knees, "No..no…no…no…no..no…no…NO!" She began to blush red with embarrassment as her father donned a pair of sunglasses.

Monique covered her ears, preparing for the worst.

The two then brought the microphones to their mouths and began to rap, with Ann doing background noises as if she were a DJ:

_(James)_

_Yo! Yo! Yo!_

_I'm rappin' James TP _

_And I'm here to say_

_If you wanna stay alive_

_Don't drink and drive is the only way!_

_Don't you dare buy that six-pack_

_You'll cut your life in half_

_When you get behind the wheel_

_Alcohol will steal_

_Your life away_

_And I have to say!_

_That if you drink one glass of wine_

_You'll end up either doin' time_

_Or bein' wrapped up on a pole on Highway 79_

_So don't drink and drive_

Yo, If you wanna stay alive

_Don't drink and drive_

_Just throw away that beer_

_You'll be alive and here, yo!_

_So get down with it, dawg!_

_All my homies ain't drinking_

_They know what they's thinking_

_So, stay alive with me!_

You dig?

_(James crosses his hands, turns his cap backwards, and the song ends)_

He nodded his head to his wife, "Now it's your turn, dear!"

Kim, meanwhile, did a facepalm while muttered, "Dad, why did you have to do this…."

Then, Ann, with her overalls straps swinging to and fro and the bib flapping down, brought the microphone to her mouth.'

Monique only looked on in horror, without saying a word.

All Kim could do was watch and pleaded quietly "Please, Mom…."

It was too late as the music from the radio continued as James made the DJ noises through his mouth.

_(Ann singing and rapping)_

I'm a rappin' gangsta mama

_And I'm gonna_

_Keep my eye on you_

_When you drive on Bullard Avenue_

_With that bottle of beer in your hand._

_I'll call the police on ya_

_And then they'll pull ya_

_Over and then slap a ticket on ya,_

_So us gangsta parents gotta band together_

_In whatever type of weather_

_To end drinking and driving for good!_

(turns to James) BREAKDOWN!

And then the two of them made dance moves that would immediately get them rejected from a dance show on first sight.

Kim's eyes widened in deep disbelief that her own parents would do this.

Monique closed her eyes and ears, chanting, "This didn't happen….this didn't happen!"

And then, just when it was going to get worse for the girls, the hip-hop music stopped. Both James and Anne stopped dancing.

"Huh," James said with a little confusion, putting the microphone aside. "I wonder how it came to an end?"

Ann shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know, but I wonder how we did on our performance?"

James nudged his shoulder on his wife's elbow and replied with a wide grin, "I personally think we're ready for the skit over at the Middleton Car Show!" His pants slightly fell down, exposing his neon-heart boxers.

Kim, with her face completely red by now, shook her head in disapproval, "Why Dad…..why….?"

Monique's jaw dropped in sheer astonishment of the porous sounds of rapping from her parents.

James asked, still thinking he was with the times, "So, Kimmie-cub, am I for shizzle the dizzle, yo, yo?"

"Um…. Mr. Possible, English please?" Monique demanded, her head bothered very much by the street-speak.

"Oops…sorry, Monique!" James said with a quiver in his voice, pulling his baggy pants up again, before turning back to his daughter, "What we meant was if you liked our skit for the show."

"Oh yeah…." Kim giggled nervously, rolling her eyes, "It was….spankin'! Um…may I use the bathroom before we go off to Danville?"

"I don't see why not," her father said, pulling his pants up again, "We do have 30 minutes before we leave, so me and your mother will put the radio in the car."

"Okay, thanks, Daddy!" Kim said with a nervous chuckle. The Possible parents then departed downstairs elsewhere in the house, looking for equipment.

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Monique with a whisper "The bathroom, now…."

"Okay, sister….." Monique replied nervously as the two of them crept into the bathroom.

Once inside, Kim rushed up to the bathtub, clopping her high heels, and then turned on the water.

"Monique, lock the door!" Kim insisted, and her good friend did so.

"I'm totally with you girl!" Monique agreed, "and it was the worst performance ever!"

A horrible dread came across her face, "I so gotta get this image of my parents rapping out of my head!" She took a nearby bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of it into the tub as soap sounds started to appear.

Monique rushed up to the tub and said, "Me too….."

They waited a few minutes as the tub filled all the way to the stopper and then kneeled down at the base of it.

"Ready, Mon, for this brain bleach?" Kim asked.

Monique said, "Whenever you are, girl! And we're gonna have to get our hair done when we're finished with this…"

Kim nodded as they then began to dunk their hair within the soapy water, trying to rid themselves of the disturbing image of Kim's parents rapping horribly.

After a single dunk within the water, Kim got back up, her red hair horribly drenched and covered with soapsuds.

"So, is that enough, Kim?" Monique asked, turning her head upwards. Her black hair was simply covered with water and soap.

"Another dunk, and the image will totally be gone from the head for good!" Kim answered, and the two of them took another dunk in the bathtub.

(_Twenty minutes later)_

James knocked on the door to the bathroom, still in his gangster rap attire.

"Oh, Kimmie-cub, are you and Monique still in there? We're gonna head on out in 10 minutes!"

Kim replied from the bathroom, "We're coming out right now, Daddy!"

She opened the door and her hair went back to normal, wearing a smile on her face. "Hey, Daddy!"

"Kimmie-cub, your stuff isn't going to go to the car itself…" James said with a look of impatience on his face. Then he raised an eyebrow. "And why were you two in the bathroom for a good 20 minutes?"

"Oh, sorry, Daddy, the both of us were getting our hair done in there! You know us girls!" Kim replied with a giggle as Monique came out the bathroom.

"Ohhh…understood, girls!" James said with a smile. "Well, as I said, can you bring your stuff down!"

"Sure thing, Dad!" Kim replied as she headed upwards to her room with Monique.

Once upstairs, Kim grabbed her handbag with her Kimmunicator inside.

"Umm, Kim, you forgot something?" Monique asked, pointing to a familiar instrument on Kim's nightstand.

The redhead turned around and gasped in amazement, "Oh right, Monique, I almost forgot my harmonica!" She took her harmonica and put it in her handbag as the two headed out.

* * *

_(Five more minutes later)_

All the family was assembled in the driveway of the house, and Ann was already in the family car. Outside, Kim and Monique both put her bags in the trunk and went into the back seat of Ann's car.

"Hey, James, are the twins seated in?" Ann asked, making sure that the family is accounted for.

Mr. Dr. P looked to the side of the SUV that he usually takes to work and saw that the two of them were buckled in.

"Yes, they are, dear!" James said, pointing to both Jim and Tim buckled in. "Oh, and I'll follow you behind just to be sure that we don't get lost!"

"Okay, sweetie!" Ann giggled as she got into the driver's seat. She turned the engine over.

Kim, who was sitting on the right passenger side, glared at her brothers and muttered angrily, "You pests are so going to get grounded if you get Dad in trouble!"

Tim and Jim turned their heads and stuck their tongues out at Kim.

Monique, meanwhile, restrained her by saying "Kim, for now, just forget the Frankenstein Bobsey Tweebs and concentrate on getting this new girl onto the squad!"

"You're right, Monique…" Kim sighed, "I just know that it's going to put a lot of stress on me…."

"Come on, relax, girl!" Monique grinned, "What could go wrong?"

She snarled like an enraged lioness and turned her back away from them as the engine from James' SUV started up. The two cars pulled out in front of the driveway and headed off to Danville.

But little did they realize that one cheerleader was spying on them.

* * *

Across the street from Kim's house was the residence of Devilla Jones, one of Veruca's hench cheerleaders. Devilla stood on the small balcony on the second floor that was a part of her room, holding a pair of binoculars.

"Hmm…." she said, scratching her chin as the two cars containing the Possible drove off. "Looks like they're heading off to Danville, huh?" She overheard every single word because of the proximity between her house and Kim's.

"I gotta tell Rebecca this!" Devilla exclaimed, flipping out her baby blue cell phone and dialed in Rebecca's number.

* * *

(_across to West Middleton)_

Rebecca smiled as Veruca concluded her conversation.

"Now, do you get what we have discussed?" the seething Salt asked with a treacherous grin on her face.

Rebecca chuckled, "Of course, Veruca! Candace will never know what hit her!"

"Good, now, I will be signing off! When I come back within a day or two, I want to know the progress of the plan!" Veruca demanded and then seethed, "And I want no mistakes this time!"

"Understood…." Rebecca replied but before she could finish her sentence, her phone rang. "Hold on, Veruca, I gotta take the call!" She got her cell phone from her desk.

"Okay!" Veruca smiled and then clapped her hands for one of her servants to give her a pile of money to pet.

Rebecca said through her cell phone. "Hello?" She also put it on speaker-phone so that Veruca can listen.

"Hey, Rebecca," Devilla replied, "All I can say is that loser Kim is on the move to Danville!"

Veruca was about to receive her money to pet when she heard this. "Servant, put it away for now!" She turned to Rebecca, "Go now, and put that plan into action! Veruca out!" She pressed a button to close out the chat.

Rebecca smiled and replied, "And so it begins! Candace will know the true pain of facing the might of the Mean Middleton Posse!" She made a fist and pounded a photo on her desk.

That photo turned out to be a printout of Candace herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_(back at Drakken's lair)_

Dr. Drakken was pacing around as his henchmen were loading up his hovercraft with parts need for his next doomsday device.

He then looked back at his hovercraft when one of the henchmen put one of the key components out of place and screamed, waving and flailing his arms around, "You idiot, that part doesn't go on the left! It's supposed to go on the right! The right!"

"Sorry boss," the henchman said in shame before correcting himself and put the part in the correct position.

Drakken groaned to himself, "Gragh! Henchmen, you arm them even with the latest glowie-staff things and still they couldn't get Kim Possible or that …. sidekick whose name eludes me…"

He then heard the whoosh of the pressure door and then turned around as Shego came in.

"So, Dr. D, how's the 'magnificent' plan of yours going?" she asked sarcastically.

"If only I had a more rigid system of henchmen, Shego…. competent henchmen, the world would've trembled at my feet by now!" Drakken complained. "But unfortunately it's not in our budget for the moment!"

"What, because of the hole?" Shego asked, wondering why her boss couldn't get more henchmen.

"Yes, Shego, the hole…and not to mention that Jack Hench's prices for henchmen are way out of my budget!" Drakken sighed and then turned back to the second-floor balcony facing the craft. "Anyways, my illustrious plan to both ally with Dr. Doofenshmirtz and to get rid of Kim Possible is going quite nicely! Now that Phase One is complete, it's time that you do a little stealing for me to help power up the device!"

Shego cheered without any interest, with a mock clap of her hands, "Yay… another thing to steal… do we have to do this every time we go outside the Middleton city limits, Dr. D!"

"Of course, Shego!" Drakken grinned, "it's what we live for!"

"Ugh…." Shego whined, "Fine! What is this…thing or whatcha-ma-call-it…..that I have to steal for the machine?"

"It is a rare material that is called Rarium, Shego!"Drakken explained as he pulled out a element locator device from his pocket. "They just recently put it on the periodic table!"

Shego said, with sarcasm in her voice, "Ooo…how 'rarely' obvious it is!"

Drakken shouted "Quiet, Shego!" After regaining his composure, he continued "And according to my calculations, it possesses some extreme power and it is also located within the Danville area! So we can make a little pit stop before meeting Doofenshmirtz! I will call the city of Danville my new base of world domination!" He began to cackle like a madman.

"Ugh!" Shego scoffed, "I'll steal your Rarium or what's-it-called, but can you tone that laughing down or whatever? It's really going to bother me!"

"But, Shego! I love doing my trademark laugh! It's what makes me…well….me!" Drakken whined.

"Well, don't blame me if my eardrums burst…" Shego snapped back before taking out her MP3 player and putting the earbuds in her ears.

"Ughh…. mark my words, Shego!" Drakken blurted, raising his finger in the air, This move to Def…Duff….urrghh….I had his name earlier and I forgot it again!" He then pounded his fist on a nearby table in frustration.

Shego scoffed, removed her earbuds, and corrected him, "It's Doofenshmirtz, Dr. D! Man, you're almost as bad at remembering names as you usually do with Princess's sidekick!"

"Yes..yes, the buffoon… but that's not important right now, Shego!" Drakken said dismissively.

Then she suggested, "Maybe you can just say his first name, which is Heinz! It's wayyyyy easier to remember!"

Drakken slapped himself on the face, "Ughh…I'll try next time, Shego, but as I was saying, if my mission to become Emperor of the World is to proceed as planned, everything needs to fall into place, and that includes getting rid of Kim Possible for good!" He rubbed his hands with an evil glee when he said those words.

Then, one of the henchmen exclaimed from below the balcony, "Every component's loaded up, boss!"

The evil doctor received this good news with joy! "Ooohhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Turning to his assistant, he rushed up to the doors and yelled, "Shego, come along! There is no time to waste dilly-dallying!"

Shego sighed, "Oy…..here we go again…." She went behind Drakken and the both of them went to their hovercraft. They flew out of their normal lair with some of the components of Drakken's latest machine. Behind him were thirty of Drakken's henchmen on their own hovercraft.

* * *

_(Earlier in the morning, 6am)_

Back in the Starlet mansion in West Middleton, Rebecca puffed up her dark blonde hair in one of her luxurious bathrooms. She was dressed up in a pink dress with a gold belt and accessorized it with many golden bangles and diamond rings. She also wore a pair of $8,000 golden high heels.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rebecca said, "I'm not like naked or anything!"

The door opened and it was one of her servants, "Miss Starlet, You wish for me to contact Miss Griffin, Miss Saunders, and Miss Jones?"

"Yes, Jerves, my loyal butler! Veruca insisted that they come on over at 6:30 sharp!" Rebecca said with an evil grin, "Make sure that they are not a minute late!"

"Understood, Miss Starlet!" Jerves said willingly, closing the door.

Around 30 minutes later, a limousine pulled into the driveway, carrying Rebecca's three other friends who were clad in their dresses, makeup ready and everything. Rebecca came downstairs through the front door to meet up with her friends.

"Mmm….I think it's so a little early…" Sandi groaned, rubbing her eyes. It was clear that she didn't get much in the way of sleep last night.

"Well, we got to strike early if we want to ruin Kim's life!" Rebecca said with a bit of strength in her voice. She then turned to Jerves, "You have my personal army of insects ready, because Veruca told me to bring some of them to Danville?"

"Of course, Miss Starlet!" the loyal butler replied, "this way, ladies!"

The four girls followed Jeves around to a non-conspicuous-looking yellow truck titled in green script "Danville Exterminators" and under it was a motto that said "We'll kick the bug out of the house for you!" Also at the back of the truck were two of Veruca's servants.

"Open the doors, please!" Rebecca commanded the two men in front of her.

The two men unlocked the hatches to the rear of the truck and slowly opened it up for all the girls to see.

Rebecca and all the girls held their breath as the door came down to the ground.

Once it was fully revealed to them, both Sandy and Kate gagged!

The entire back of the truck was revealed to have around 900 cockroaches on the walls, around 100 skunks, 300 tarantulas, and 1,000 stinkbugs. The pungent aroma reached the noses of the girls.

"Oh my God!" Sandy exclaimed, pointing to the truck, "I…I just felt like eating all those awful things at Bueno Nacho!" She then began to gag and felt stuff coming up from her stomach.

Rebecca sighed and snapped her fingers. "Vomit bag, please! I just had this lawn manicured yesterday by you servants and I don't want any puke chunks all over it! Oh and a gas mask too!"

The servant brought both Sandy a vomit bag and Rebecca a gas mask and they then donned gas masks as well.

"Thank you!" Rebecca said, her speech being muffled through the mask. Sandy, meanwhile, was vomiting at such a disgusting sight in the bag.

Kate gagged and exclaimed, "This is totally disgusting!"

"…but it's what Veruca wanted the most for the plan to work!" Rebecca interrupted as she turned to Veruca's servants "Close the doors now!" They did so, closing the doors.

"Ugh….glad that's over….." Sandy said while discarding the vomit bag into a nearby trash can.

Once removing the gas mask, Rebecca said with a bit of excitement in her grin. "It'll be THE perfect revenge for KA putting Veruca in jail…" Then she added with admittance "Although I have to give it to her, she does have a very swanky penthouse!"

"Like, sha!" Devilla replied in Valley-speak, "It's, so like, a way better than, like, a creepy jail cell with…ewww….rats all around!"

"You have a point…." Rebecca said , flipping her hair "now, let's get all this bullshit into Danville pronto!" She clapped her hands and ordered, "Girls, let's get into the limo! We've got a pesky red-headed cheerleader to humiliate!"

The three other girls nodded their heads in agreement, and Rebecca rushed out to where her parents were.

"Mommy…Daddy, I'm gonna go out with my friends to the mall!" Rebecca shouted from the front door

Her mom yelled in reply, "Be back at around 7 dear! We need to be ready before the Middleton Independence Day Fair two days from now!"

"Okay, Mom!" Rebecca said in a loud voice before heading to the three girls standing outside the limo. Devilla, meanwhile, was clutching a fashion magazine.

Rebecca smiled when she saw her friend and the magazine, "Mean girls, check! Fashion catalogue, check! Plans to ruin KA, check! I am so on top of the world right now!"

The four girls then headed into the limousine as it drove off from Middleton to Danville.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back in the Possible family car, Kim groaned as she sat uncomfortably in the back seat of the vehicle.

Ann, still wearing the street clothes for her rapper skit, adjusted her rearview mirror to a uncomfortable grimacing Kim. "What's wrong, Kimberly?"

"Mmm…I feel like that I keep on forgetting something, Mom, but I don't know what…" Kim said as she looked at all the houses within her neighborhood.

And then, they came to a stop at a traffic light. Kim turned around to her left and gasped. It was none other than her and Ron's most favorite restaurant: Bueno Nacho!

Then, it hit her like a lightning bolt, she forgot all about Ron from the promise he made last night!

She slapped herself on the forehead and began to cry out, "Mom! Mom! We so need to pick up Ron right now at his house! I promised him that we'd pick him up this morning!"

Ann asked, raising one of her eyebrows, "Then why didn't you tell me, Kim, before we left?"

Kim replied, taking a deep breath "I was so concentrated on other things that I completely forgot!"

The brain surgeon sighed and gave in, "Okay, we'll pick Ronald up, but the cost of the gas is going to come from your allowance…"

"Fine, Mom…" Kim scoffed.

"Aww..cheer up, Kimberly! It's the middle of summer and the Middleton Fourth of July Parade is coming up in two days! You should be happy! Put a smile on that face!" Ann insisted in bringing a lighter mood to Kim.

Kim gave a weak smile and said, "Is this better?"

Ann replied with a satisfactory smile, "Much better, dear!"

She then parked the car into the Bueno Nacho lot and got her cell phone out.

"James, dear, I'm making a little detour to Ronald's house on the way to Danville!" Ann spoke through the receiver.

"Okay, dear, I'm going to pick up breakfast for the boys because they haven't eaten yet…" James replied on the other end. He was with Jim and Tim at Breakfast World, a 24-hour breakfast fast-food joint.

He then asked, "Since I am going up the drive-through, where are we going to meet up en route to Danville?"

"How about the city limits that lead to it?" Ann suggested.

"Good idea, dear, I'll just use my Possible instinct to follow the signs!" James chuckled, "Anyways, I'll see you, honey, in about 30 minutes!"

"Okay, dear!" Ann said, nodding her head before putting the phone away and yelled with excitement. "We're off to Ronald's house!"

The car headed from the Bueno Nacho lot all the way to the Stoppable house.

* * *

When they finally reached Ron's house, Kim unbuckled her seatbelt to reach her mom.

She warned, tapping on her shoulder, "Mom, please, whatever you do, do NOT humiliate yourself in front of Ron, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie, I won't!" Ann said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Mom!" Kim smiled as her mom got out of the car. Then she took a closer look at her clothing, with her overalls still unbuckled and the straps swaying back and forth with the bib flapping. She then gasped as a part of her gym shorts were showing as the overalls became baggier.

"Ummm…Mom?" Kim asked with a nervous blush.

"Yes, dear?" Ann replied with a smile.

"Your overalls, Mom?" Kim explained, pointing to the clothing problem her mom was facing. "Can you please hook them up before you get ticketed for indecent exposure?"

"Oh yeah…" Monique added in, "you are looking at a level 10 fashion disaster right there!"

"Level 10, Moni?" Kim asked with a tingle of confusion .

"Clothing problem levels, Kim!" Monique explained, "Level 1 is, ehhh…..it's nothing. Level 5, it's like you show a little bagginess in the clothes. Level 10 is so 'Oh my gosh, the pants are so sagging that they'll fall off that you take the next step!'"

Kim said to her Mom, giggling nervously before turning serious"I'd think you take Monique's fashion advice very well…."

Ann blushed when she heard Monique's words, "Ohh…right, sorry!" She then took the back part of her overalls and hooked up the left strap properly. She then did the same for the right strap and hooked it too.

"Is that better, Kimmie?" Ann asked, pulling on the straps on her now- buckled overalls.

Kim said with a big smile, "Yes, Mom! You're totally spankin'!"

"Anytime, Kimberly!" the doctor smiled before knocking on the door. After a few moments , Mrs. Stoppable appeared at the front door.

"Hey, Ann, what's…..up…..and what's with the clothes?" Ron's mom asked before stopping to look at Ann's hip-hop clothing!

Ann looked down and laughed, "Oh, that's for our rap skit on how bad drinking and driving can be!"

Mrs. Stoppable giggled, "Ohh….gotcha. John's planning to go to the same skit, only that it's about texting while driving!"

Ann smiled and replied, "Well, more than likely, I'll see you there! And how is Ronald doing?"

"Oh, he's doing mighty fine!" Mrs. Stoppable said grinning and then asked, "Is here going anywhere with you girls and guys?"

"Of course! Kim asked last night for Ron to help out on a babysitting job!" Ann said, putting her hands deep into her overalls pockets.

"Hmm….he has handled your twin boys….aww, why not!" Ron's mom replied with a smile and then yelled upstairs, "Ronald! Your friends are downstairs!"

Ron shouted from downstairs, "I'll be right with you, Mom! Just putting my clothes on!"

"Well can you hurry up!" Mrs. Stoppable hollered back, "I think your friends are in a rush or something…"

Kim then got out of the car and headed to the front door and replied, "Hey, Mrs. Stoppable! Yeah, we're pretty much on a rush here to Danville, so I was wondering if Ron's ready?"

Meanwhile, Ron was upstairs , amid a few discarded churro wrappers on his bedroom floor, trying to get on his khakis.

He began to complain as he struggled trying to get his clothes on. "Why, Rufus? Why did I have to oversleep?"

Rufus looked at Ron's battery-operated alarm clock, which wasn't working, and popped open the battery and squeaked, "Dead!" And he tossed the old battery away and crawled back to his master's shoulder.

Ron groaned as he buttoned up his pants and headed towards his closet. "Ughh…where's my shirt…I knew I had It around…. "

Rufus then cleared his throat and pointed with his paw to the familiar red shirt.

"Oh, thanks, buddy!" Ron complimented, putting on the shirt.

Once he came down the stairs, he saw Kim at the front door and giggled nervously.

"Um….hey, Kim…"

Kim groaned, "Ron, why were you 15 minutes late to get all dressed?"

"Because, KP, the battery on the alarm clock died on me last night…" Ron said, hoping his explanation would get across his best friend.

"Ugh..fine, Ron, you get a pass on this one!" Kim muttered, "But the next time your parents take you to Smarty-mart, make sure you get an alarm clock with a cord to power it!"

"No problem, Kim! I'll make sure that it'll be right there, as long as it doesn't blink 12:00 over and over again!" Ron said with some complaint.

"Ummm…why?" Kim asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"It's Wannaweep!" Ron screamed, panicking with alarm. "I remember it so well many years ago!"

* * *

_(cuts to Camp Wannaweep several years ago)_

Ron was panicking in Cabin 13 as he stared at the alarm clock repeatedly blinking at 12:00am while the naked-light bulbs dangling in the bunk area flickered on and off repeatedly. He looked outside the window and the wind was howling outside while flashes of lightning illuminated the trees.

He was curled up in a fetal position saying to himself, "Please, I wanna go home…Please I wanna go home….."

* * *

_(cuts to the present day)_

Ron was living his flashback curling up in a ball, closing his eyes shut and whimpering.

"Ron, please get up!" Kim demanded and Ron finally stood upright. "We have to go now to Danville!"

"Do they have Bueno Nacho over there?" Ron asked, wondering if his favorite restaurant is there.

"Yes, they do…" Kim sighed.

Ann interrupted them, yelling "Kimmie, I have to get to the Middleton Car Show with a few of the other parents for our skit!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Kim said as loud as she could before turning back to Ron, whom wasn't paying attention to Kim at all. He was paying attention instead to Ann's clothes.

He then began to chant "Yo, yo, yo! Mrs. Dr. P! What's with those threads, yo?"

Kim gasped at what Ron said and slapped her hand on her face and muttered, "Please, Ron, I've had enough gangster talk stuck in my head for one morning….."

"Ummm….Ronald, are you okay?" Ann asked, remembering Kim's promise not to reply in street talk.

"Nah, nah, the Ron-man's totally chillin' like a villain', Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron smoothly replied in the street talk before closing his eyes and dancing right behind the plants. As he was dancing, one of the belt loops of his khakis and a loose loop of thread on his shirt caught ahold on the sharp thorns one of Mrs. Stoppable's briar patches. He moved even further before hearing a familiar, and very loud, ripping sound.

Ann, Kim, and Mrs. Stoppable dropped their jaws in horror as they saw Ron dancing….only in his heart-shaped boxers!

"I'm the Ron-man and I'm here to say, I'd be chillin' every day…." he sang to himself, still his eyes closed. Then he yelled out loud, "Breakdown!" and began to dance.

"Ron, can you just please open your eyes?" Kim groaned.

Ron then opened his eyes, stopped dancing, and looked down.

"Eeeekk!" He shrieked in horror, as he tried to cover up his body. Then he exclaimed, grabbed the shredded shirt and khakis, while giving a confident smile "I'm gonna…um…go back up and change into some new clothes! And, KP, I promise that I won't take up any more time!"

"Okay, Ron!" Kim grinned, "but please don't take too long, okay?"

* * *

_(30 minutes and seven shredded pairs of khakis later)_

The group finally picked up Ron and Rufus, got into the car, and headed nonstop to Danville.

But Kim was not happy at all that they were going to run late. "Ughh….what is it with you and pants sometimes, Ron?"

"It may be I'm unlucky with them, I guess, KP…" he nervously replied, scratching his back. Rufus climbed out of his master's pouch to admire the scenery of well-built upper-middle class houses of Middleton before they crossed the city limits into Danville. "And to my credit, two of those seven pants destroyed were by that mean dog right next door to my house!"

"Whatever, Ron!" Kim retorted before hearing the beeps of the Kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared once more.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim insisted, implying a mission ahead of her.

"I've just received a report that Drakken and Shego may be heading to Danville!" Wade exclaimed, pointing to his computer screen.

Kim was now even more perplexed. "Danville? Why would he go there?"

"I don't know…" Wade said with a shake of his head, "but whatever he and Shego are doing, that means that it could only mean one thing…"

"An evil plan!" Kim deducted, knowing Drakken like the back of her hand. But then she tapped her finger against her chin, "Only problem is that we need to figure it out!"

Then she added, "Wade, can you hack into their system and find out the location of where they're going within the Danville limits?"

"No problem," Wade smirked, "but it's going to take an hour or two!"

"I know you can do it!" Kim said with confidence.

"Gotta go now!" Wade exclaimed, waving his hand, "I'll report to you on their location when I have an update!"

"Please and thank you!" Kim said as she put away her Kimmunicator before Ron intervened.

"Sooo, let me get this straight, KP. We're going to babysit some brothers, help a girl become a Mad Dog cheerleader, AND take down Drakken's plans, whatever they are?" Ron asked, trying to make sense of the entire gameplan.

Kim nodded her head, "Yep, Ron! We'll do all of it in one day…well, except the cheerleading part…"

"Gotcha, KP!" Ron said with a smile as he laid back lazily on the seat.

A few miles later, the Possibles were within the city limits of Danville for the first time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_(Danville City Limits)_

At the Danville city line, James pulled on the side of the road and got out of the vehicle. His oversized jeans were still hanging half-way on his rocket boxers, only kept up by his belt.

He turned to the backseat of the SUV where the Tweebs were at. "Now, I don't want any shenanigans from you two while me and your mother perform our rap skit!"

"Oh we won't…." Jim slyly replied.

James grinned thinking to himself, I know they'll be well behaved. Then he saw an approaching nearby car with its occupant honking the horn. The car pulled on the side road right to the side of him.

It was none other than his wife.

"Hey, dear!" James said with a smile, "Where do you think we should meet after you drop off Kimmie-cub and company?"

"Hmm…" Ann wondered before turning to Kim, "Kimberly, can you get Wade so that we can get a location where to meet?"

"No problem…" Kim smiled from the backseat, whipping out the Kimmunicator in a flash and Wade came on. "Wade, any place where my parents can meet up once Mom drops us off?"

Wade typed in a few keys and replied, "Kim, I got a lock! How about the Paul Bunyan Pancake Haus? It's open for breakfast!"

"Hmm…sounds fine to me!" Ann grinned.

"Mmm…..that can come in handy. The boys are still hungry for breakfast because Breakfast World was awfully crowded and the drive-thru line was backed up!" James explained, scratching his back.

"Then the Paul Bunyan Pancake Haus it is.." Ann agreed before the two headed back into their vehicles and headed off into the city of Danville.

* * *

(_at 8:15am)_

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace was tapping her feet on the linoleum floor in the kitchen.

"Ugh….." she groaned in futility, looking at the watch on her arm "when is that cheerleader going to be here, Mom? She's like 30 minutes late!"

Linda was tapping her pencil when she replied, "Mmm…it must be traffic or something, Candace. It's usually heavy this time of day." She then took out a piece of paper from the home computer printer and started to write.

She also added in, "I'm going to write a list of do's and don'ts while the babysitter is here and then mount them to the fridge!" Once she was done writing, she selected a magnet to mount it on and put it there.

Candace then looked at the list and raised her eyebrow, "Let's see, Mom….both me and babysitter have to be in bed by midnight….No watching R-rated movies …..also put Phineas and Ferb to bed by 11?" She blew a raspberry, "Like that'll ever happen…"

"When that cheerleader gets here, you can show her around, Candace." Linda said with a wide grin before hearing the soft rumble of the engine and screeching of brakes. Curiously, she bent the blinds to look at the driveway and saw Kim get out of Ann's car.

"Ohh…she must be here!" Linda giggled with excitement before rushing upstairs to where Lawrence was in the master bedroom and knocked on the door. "Honey, the cheerleading babysitter is here!"

"I'll be right down in a sec, luv!" Lawrence said through the wood before opening the door. He was dressed up as Abraham Lincoln, complete with a stovetop hat and the famous Lincoln beard and then began to scratch the top of his forehead. "Now, where did I put that Mary Todd Lincoln costume for you?"

"I've put it in the SUV, dear! Anyways, we're going to be late to the re-enactment!" Linda exclaimed as she and Lawrence went downstairs where Candace stood.

She kissed Candace on the forehead and said, "We're going to Vicksburg right now! Be good, dear, and also remember one big thing besides the note on the fridge….no big parties!" Linda then opened the door and went outside followed by Lawrence.

"They aren't parties!" Candace complained from behind , "they are intimate get-togethers!"

* * *

Linda came up towards Kim and greeted her with a shake of the hand.

"My name's Linda Flynn-Fletcher!" she said with excitement, grasping her hand and shaking it, "I've heard so much about you on the news but never met you in person…"

"Kim Possible, Ms. Flynn-Fletcher!" Kim replied with a smile, "Saving the world and going to school are totally no big for me!"

"Well, Kim, it's the middle of summer…." Linda replied with outstretched arms on a cloudless summer day, "there's no school for at least a good month and a half…"

"Mmm…you got a point, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher…." Kim said, grinning.

Then, Monique, Ann, and Ron all got out of the vehicle.

Linda asked with a bit of curiosity, pointing to Ann's clothes, "What's with her choice of clothes?"

"Oh, my mom?" Kim giggled nervously, blushing at the cheeks, "Let's just say it's a rap skit about the dangers of drinking and driving that would end up as total embarrassment for my parents…."

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher gave a slight laugh and darted her eyes upwards to the window facing Candace's room.

Ann broke Linda's concentration by introducing herself, "Hello, Linda, I'm Kim's mom, Ann…"

"Why hey…Ann…" Linda said with a little nervous tremor in her voice.

Ann smirked, folding her arms, "I trust that you can handle five teenagers in your house…."

"Oh, it's nothing that my Candace wouldn't handle…" Linda said with a smile.

"But what about, you know, if they do spend a night or two?" Ann asked, looking at how a two-story house could support two well-above-average kids and five teens.

Linda tapped her head, and then a solution pop in her head. "We have an old couch that has a pop-up bed and we do have a spare sleeping bag for any teens that would usually sleep on the floor."

"So I take it that this house has gotten used to having more than one teen around the house…" Ann said with reassurance.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Linda laughed, "Candace usually comes with Stacy, Jenny, or Jeremy all the time here and I don't see a problem with it!" She then felt a light tap on her shoulder from behind and turned around. It was Lawrence.

"Um…dearie, we are going to be late to the re-enactment over in Vicksburg…." Lawrence whispered into his wife's ear. He then greeted Kim with a single shake of the hand. "Hello, name's Lawrence, by the way! I've read some of your missions in the paper!"

"Kim Possible…crime-fighting cheerleader and babysitting expert!" Kim said with a smile, introducing herself.

"Oops, sorry…." Linda giggled, beginning to blush, "I'm going to have to leave with my hubby off to Vicksburg for the Civil War battle re-enactment! How much do you usually pay for babysitting per hour, Kim?"

"Well, I usually charge about $8 per hour" Kim answered.

"I'll keep track, Kim!" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said while getting a pen and paper. She pointed toward the house, "All the rules and stuff is on the fridge! Oh and if you want to know where Candace is, she is inside."

"No big, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I'll totally make her a cheerleader in no time!" Kim smiled and then looked behind her two friends. "And these are my two wonderful BFF's, Monique and Ron!" Rufus also crawled from Ron's pocket to Kim's shoulder, "And this is our pet naked mole rat, Rufus!"

"Hiya" Rufus squeaked, waving his little pink paw in the air.

"Aww…he is so cute!" Linda said with a smile, patting Rufus lightly on the head.

Both Monique and Ron waved to the Flynn-Fletcher parents and they waved back as they got into the family SUV and drove on their three-hour route to Vicksburg.

"So…" Kim said, clapping her hands, "ready to make Candace into a world-class Mad Dog cheerleader?"

"We're so ready!" Monique and Ron said simultaneously, all pumped up.

The three then went inside the Flynn-Fletcher house for the first time.

* * *

(_near Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.) _

"Come on…." Charlene said while driving her daughter, Vanessa, to where her ex-husband Heinz is located, "for the last time, your father isn't some mad scientist that tries to take over the Tri-State area!"

"But, Mom, what if I can stream you video of Dad building some invention thing? Then you'll totally bust him this time!" (_Busted sing) _Vanessa grinned.

"Well, whatever, dear! I don't want to be late for my cooking class!" she exclaimed, turning on the radio.

"Ugh…fine! What are you going to get out of this cooking class anyways, Mom?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, for starters, it can be extremely useful when the holidays come up!" Charlene explained. "Like the Tri-State Area Independence Day ceremonies two days from now."

"Mmm…good point, Mom." Vanessa said, understanding her motivations. The car then pulled into the parking space right in front of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.

Vanessa then got out the vehicle as she heard her mom, "Have fun at your father's, dear!"

"Okay, Mom!" Vanessa happily smiled before turning her head towards the entrance and smirked, raising her fist in the air.

"Dad is going to fall victim to the bust machine….me!"

She didn't know that another surprise was coming to her dad's.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(_outside the Danville limits)_

The sunrise shone on four black super-stretch limousines and a moving truck filled with insects and smelly skunks headed towards the Danville area.

The chauffeur driving the head limousine saw the "Welcome to Danville" sign and then pressed a button, which opened a window to the main body of the limo, where Rebecca and Sandy were waiting.

"Miss Starlet, we are inside Danville as we speak…" he said with a snide tone within his voice.

"Good, Jones…." Rebecca sneered, "I'll tell you where we should go next!" Jones nodded his head and closed the window.

She then took out a can of diet cola and poured it into her sparkling champagne glass, and then turned to Sandy.

"So, where do you think we should set up the hideout first?"

Sandy replied, "Maybe in some rich area of Danville or something. We've got our lifestyle to maintain!" Then she tapped her head, "But where?"

Rebecca tossed her a map of the Danville area, "Well, duh, God gave man maps to search for stuff! Use it!"

"All right….all right….." Sandy groaned. She then began to unfold the map and studied it closely.

Then one thing caught Sandy's eye, "I believe I found it!"

"Where is it? Turn the damn map around! I want to know!" Rebecca demanded, pounding her fists against the fine leather cushions of the limo seat.

Sandy turned the map around and pointed to almost the right-hand corner of the map, titling 'Danvillewood'. It was the richest area of Danville filled with million-dollar homes and several mansions and was also nearby a fancy open-air shopping mall.

"Hmm…looks fancy enough….." Rebecca said, scratching her chin. She pressed an intercom button and exclaimed, "Jones, take us to Danvillewood!"

"Right-o, Miss Starlet!" Jones said with a tip of his hat. He then resumed focus on driving, while Rebecca focused in on her plan against Candace.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Kim, Ron, and Monique walked into the breezeway of the entrance. Closing the door behind her, she asked, "Is Candace around? I'm so here to help you become a cheerleader!"

"Um, yeah, I'm, uh, right here…." Candace said with a bit of anxiety, entering from the kitchen area.

Stacy followed right behind her and whispered in her ear "Don't be nervous about it, Candace, go…go….."

"Well, we haven't met before, name's Kim Possible, expert cheerleader, crime-fighter, and master of sixteen styles of kung-fu!" Kim said in introducing herself, stretching out her hand in a mood of open hospitality.

Candace shook her hand, "I'm Candace Flynn, expert at b…." Stacy glared at her, knowing like a book that she'll use the b-bomb to drop on Kim and ruin her chances at this tryout. Realizing this, Candace changed it, "…babysitting my little brothers!" Stacy took a deep sigh of relief.

"And, of course, these are two of my best friends that I couldn't live without! This is Ron and this is Monique!" Kim said with a smile, continuing to introduce her friends.

"This is Stacy, my good friend for a long while now!" Candace grinned, introducing Stacy. She appeared that she finally got the busting brothers problem underneath her control.

Then, Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket. His eyes darted down to where his pet was at.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Ron laughed as he took Rufus out of the pocket and showed it to both Candace and Stacy. "This is our good and, should I say, trusty naked mole rat, Rufus!"

Rufus got out a top-hat and a dancing stick and performed a little dance routine. "Hiyo!" he squeaked with a wave of his paw.

"Aww…..he's so cute!" Stacy exclaimed, gazing at the cuteness of the mole rat. "Could I borrow him for a little bit?"

"Sure thing, Stacy!" Ron replied with an accepting smile, allowing the top-hatted Rufus to crawl onto Stacy's shoulder. She slightly tilted her head towards where Rufus was.

"Go for it, dude!" Ron smiled at his loyal pet.

Rufus winked his dotted eye, crawled to and performed a tap dance routine right in front of Stacy. Once he finished, he exclaimed, "Boo-yah" and took a bow, removing his hat.

Stacy clapped with excitement, "That was totally awesome!"

Candace, however, twitched her eye in fear, for she hadn't seen a talking naked mole rat before. She was beginning to shake and tremble.

"That thing …. Stacy…. it's so….. weird and icky….." Candace shuddered, pointing to Rufus.

"Huh" the mole rat asked, scratching its paw on its forehead. He then climbed into Stacy's hand.

"Aww, come on, Candace, it's so cute! I bet it wouldn't even hurt a fly…" Stacy replied, showing Rufus to Candace. His beady eyes stood right around 9 inches from Candace's face.

"Ughh….it's so pink and…" Candace muttered with disgust.

Then, Rufus interrupted with a wave of his paw, "Hiyo!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Candace shrilled and screamed at the top of her lungs so loud that it scattered the birds from the oak tree in the backyard. Rufus too grew frightened at the scary shock of Candace's face and rushed back to Ron's pocket for protection.

"Hey….what the heck…..?" Ron asked with confusion over this reaction.

Continuing to scream loudly, she rushed downstairs to the basement and opened a crate that led to a panic room.

Kim walked up to Stacy and asked, "Is she _always _like this?"

Stacy replied unsurprisingly, "Yes…yes she is. I'll try and get her from the Panic Room!" She then headed downstairs to where Candace is.

Kim gave a deep breath and sighed, "This cheerleading practice is going to be harder than I thought!"

Inside the Panic Room, Candace was holding her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Miggins, tightly. She didn't mind that teddy-bear stuffing was coming from his old, well-worn chest. She was still trembling at the sight of Rufus right near her face.

"Talking….mole rat…..urge to bust brothers….so strong….!" she stuttered and whispered in fear.

Then, she heard a knock on the door, "Candace…can you come out?"

* * *

Candace overheard that voice, "Stacy? Is that you?"

The voice replied as loud as it could "Yes it is! Can you please come out?" Stacy pleaded, continuing to knock on the lid of the crate.

"Is that pink rat thing or whatever it is going to harm me?" the redhead asked, clutching Mr. Miggins as tight as she could.

"Ugh…." Stacy grunted, "No, Candy, it's not going to harm you at all…"

Candace put Mr. Miggins aside and sighed with a breath of relief, trying to regain her composure "Sure, Stacy…." She opened the lid and climbed out of the crate.

"So, let's talk out plans with Kim on how you should practice…" Stacy suggested.

Candace nodded her head and said, "Okay, fine by me, Stacy." The two then walked to the dining room where Kim, Ron, and Monique were.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(_Drakken's hovercraft, near Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)_

The hovercraft of Dr. Drakken whirred a couple of hundred feet in the air. They were followed right behind by around 30 of his henchmen in their own hovercrafts, carrying the supplies of his super-laser, minus the Rarium needed to power the device.

"Ughh….when are we going to get there?" Shego complained. She was continuing to steer the hovering vehicle along the skies.

"When I see the sign, Shego, that means that we have arrived!" Drakken explained to her. He also added, "And once we also get there, you are going to help me…"

And Shego interrupted sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, steal the Rarium….."

Drakken groaned, "Ughh…curse you and your sarcasm, Shego, but rest assured, my plan will succeed and Kim Possible, once and for all, will be defeated!"

Then, a familiar jingle was heard, and it sung "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated".

"Um, Shego, was that you?" Drakken asked, wanting to know where the origin of the sound came from.

"Well it certainly didn't come from my mouth, Dr. D." Shego said with a bit of truth. The "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" jingle sounded again.

"Then that must mean…." Drakken gasped with a delightful smile on his face.

"We're here!" Shego smirked as the army of Drakken's hovercraft, henchmen, parts and all, approached the Doofenshmirtz building.

* * *

(_40 floors below) _

Vanessa walked into the building to a waiting room that looked like something that appeared in the 1980s. It had shag carpeting on the floor, fruit wallpaper that was peeling, very old magazines, and chairs that were hopelessly outdated. The fluorescent light bulbs constantly flickered as if they were to go out at any second.

She looked around and smelled something awful.

"Ew….does it smell like….old pizza in here?" Vanessa complained, holding her nostrils.

"Hey, you watch your tone, young lady!" a high-pitched nasal voice said while opening a sliding plastic glass wondow. She then saw a lady in her late-50s in her office. Her hair was beginning to show a little bit of grey but her eyes still retained their bluish color. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes and some faux-pas gold jewelry on both sides.

"Ugh…" Vanessa groaned, still clutching her nose, "Mrs. Jones, you need to spray some disinfectant stuff in the air! It stinks like a combo of old cheese and rotten pizza!"

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Jones replied in a nasal voice, "But we've had budget cuts as of late!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and said, "Ughh….I so hate old excuses! Anyways, I am Heinz's daughter and I'm supposed to be visiting him today…"

"Name…" Mrs. Jones demanded in the nasal gruff tone.

"Ugh…didn't you read my lips?" Vanessa groaned, "I am Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, my dad's daughter! Today is supposed to be my visiting day with him!"

"Okay, just let me type it into the computer and….." Mrs. Jones paused for a moment and replied "Well, you are on his waiting list… but it seems that a new client has the doctor's attention. I'm afraid that you'll have to wait an hour.

"An hour?" Vanessa gasped, totally caught by surprise by this delay, "But this is so not fair!"

"Well, the doctor has a client so I'd suggest you'd sit down!" Mrs. Jones ordered, pointing to the seats.

Vanessa huffed and sat down on the chair, which began to creak underneath her weight. She took one of the outdated magazines from the end tables. The front of the magazine read, "Who is Lindana?"

* * *

(_40 floors above) _

At the top of his headquarters, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was working on his latest invention, thanks to a large sum of money given to him from his ex-wife. He was adjusting the nuts and bolts with a wrench for the final touches on the machine.

"With a few adjustments here and there, I will finally not only humiliate my annoying and despicable brother in front of the Danville Independence Day Dinner Banquet held at City Hall tonight, but also I will finally take over the entire Tri-State Area! And nothing can stop me this time, not even my arch-nemesis, Perry the Platypus!" He let out an evil laugh so loud that it echoed throughout his lair.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrugged his shoulders and wondered, "Why does my voice echo so much as of late? Well, it must be nothing…"

He then felt a shaking motion on the floor, and exclaimed "What is going on here? Perry the Platypus is here earlier than the usual time….."

But what he didn't expect was a blue-skinned scientist and his green plasma-powered assistant, alongside with 30 henchmen in their hovercrafts, to appear on his balcony.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that to appear in front of me…." Doofenshmirtz complained and then demanded, "Who are you anyways, some weird-scientist or something? Why is your skin blue?"

Drakken stood proudly with one foot on the dashboard of the hovercraft.

"Shego, my rolled up scroll-thingy, please! I've prepared for it since last night!" Drakken commanded her.

Shego hesitated at first, and then grabbed a parchment scroll, "Fine…don't ruin your so-called 'moment of triumph' or anything!"

"Pipe down, Shego!" Drakken snapped before the evil grin on his face returned. He unfurled the scroll, cleared his throat, and began.

"I, the esteemed Dr. Drakken, wish to help you, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, to take over the world and enslave the entire population to our will. Also, I would like to use your building as temporary headquarters for the summer…."

"Hmmm….world dominance?" Doofenshmirtz asked, "All I am concentrating on is the Tri-State Area. Some one, I can't remember who, told me that I should start out small before stepping into the world domination thing!"

Drakken tapped his head, thinking of a way to entice Heinz to a deal. "Hmm…maybe once I take over the entire world. I shall name you my ambassador, and leader, of this Tri-State Area! What do you say, Dr. Heinz?"

"Mmm…tempting…tempting…." Doofenshmirtz replied, tapping his foot. "Mmm….you got me hooked on!"

Drakken raised a fist of triumph in the air and shouted, "Yes! It's working perfectly! Even in the heat of summer, I, the great Dr. Drakken, have ….."

"Umm…speaking of summer, Dr. D?" Shego said, cutting in. She pointed to the fact that she was beginning to sweat and then to the sweltering summer sun. "I don't like to have sweat coming from my forehead and…EWWWW….Dr.D!"

Drakken then put down his scroll for a moment and looked at his rear-view mirror "What? What is it, Shego?"

"Your armpits!" Shego exclaimed in disgust, holding her nose. "Didn't you put deodorant on this morning?" She pointed to the armpit stains that were beneath Drakken's uniform.

Drakken replied with a blush, "Uhh...no, Shego. I haven't actually….. I was in a rush this morning and was excited to meet " He held up his uniform and smelled his armpits. "

"Ewwww…." He then began to gag and felt a queasy feeling in his stomach.

Shego then turned her attention from Drakken to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, asking, "Hey, other Dr. D down there! Can me and Drakken come in and use this building as headquarters for the summer? And is there a bathroom that Drakken could use?"

"Sure!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled, indicating a welcoming gesture to Drakken, Shego, and their henchmen. "Your house is my house! Mi casa su ca…. ummm …. whatever the translation means, I'll get it soon!"

Shego then landed the hovercraft onto the balcony. Then Drakken asked, clenching his stomach, "Ugh…where's the bathroom?"

Doofenshmirtz pointed to the door to a hallway and said, "It's right down the hall, second door to your left!"

"Ugh…thanks…." Drakken complained. He rushed as fast as he can to the bathroom.

* * *

(_in the Starlet limousine convoy, near Danvillewood) _

Rebecca snickered as she took another sip of diet cola from her champagne glass sparkled with diamonds. She pressed down a button to open the window leading to the front seat.

"So, are we there yet?" she politely asked her personal chauffeur , one elbow leaning against the leather seat.

The chauffeur looked out the window and saw the glittering "WELCOME TO DANVILLEWOOD" sign in shining gold. Around a mile down the road stood a glamorous mall with a variety of upscale clothing shops.

"Yes, we are here!" he replied.

"Ooohh…..we're there, all right!" Rebecca said with a smirk, closing the mirror with the button. Turning right in front of the girls, she said, "Okay, now let's find a mansion for us to rent for a few days!"

Devilla replied, "No problem, R!"

They began to search for the perfect hideout to hatch their plan.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(_at Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus in Downtown Danville)_

James came into Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus with his bling jewels still flashing in the sun and his baggy oversized jeans still sagging on his rocket boxers. The chatter of commuters and workers and Independence day was in the air over the other patrons of the restaurants.

"Now, boys, why don't you take a seat at the nearby booth while I wait for your mom outside." James asked of his twin sons.

"No problem, Dad!" Jim replied with a smile and the two rushed off to find a booth.

Ann then arrived at the restaurant in her SUV. She grabbed her purse and met up with her husband.

"Hey, honey," she smiled as she gave Mr. Dr. P a kiss on the cheek. "I dropped Kim, Monique, and Ronald off over at the Flynn-Fletcher house!"

"That's good!" James said, then glancing back at his sons, whom the both of them found a booth.

"Ready for some big pancake orders?" Ann smiled, putting her hands in her overalls pockets.

"As long as the boys don't mess around with the maple syrup, we'll be fine!" James said in reply with a grin.

The two then entered the restaurant.

* * *

(_back at the Flynn-Fletcher house)_

Kim, Ron, and Monique were sitting on one end of the dining room table, waiting for Candace to come out.

"Are you sure this cheerleading find is going to work, Kim?" Monique asked. "Candace totally freaked out when she saw Rufus! My weird alarms are going off…"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird in a way…" Kim said, while getting a banana and eating it.

Ron added in, putting his hands on the table, "Well, I don't want any thing to scare the little guy!" He then patted Rufus on the head as he emerged out of his pants pocket.

In the breezeway adjoining the dining room, Stacy was trying to calm her nervous best friend.

"Are…are…are you sure that rat thing isn't going to harm me?" Candace asked with a shudder.

"Ugh….of course not, Candy!" Stacy said with exasperation, "Now get out there and begin your training as a cheerleader!" Stacy pushed her best friend as hard as she can into the dining room.

Kim, Ron, Rufus and Monique all turned their heads to Candace.

"Um….hi….." Candace said nervously, "Um….aren't you gonna begin this cheer thing for me?"

"Hey, um…Candace…" Kim replied with a nervous tone of her voice, "Um…yeah, I'm so totally ready!"

Candace then took a glance at Rufus and took a few deep breaths to try and remain calm. She then gathered the strength to ask Kim, "Okay, so is this thing going to be easy? I mean, all the cheerleading that I know of is rah-rah-rah shisk-koom-bah, hit 'em high hit 'em low thing from watching Danville games and, to be honest, I've never been to a Middleton High football game before. I've never even _seen _a Middleton High cheer practice before!"

"Um….not exactly, Candace…" Kim giggled, then pointed to the backyard, "Is your backyard big enough?"

"Yeah?" Candace replied. She knew this because she was the witness of all her brother's Big Ideas.

"I'll show you how physically demanding it is to become a Middleton Mad Dog cheerleader and what it entails…" Kim said, standing up from the chair in the dining room. "And lemme warn you also, it's not going to be easy. And as for you not seeing a Middleton High cheer practice before, it'll be a good crash course for you as well."

Ron and Monique stood up as well.

Stacy opened the sliding door leading to the backyard and the other four teenagers followed behind.

Candace, Ron and Monique all sat down on the warm summer grass of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Kim then felt a little imbalance as if she was going to fall over because she was wearing her high-heels.

"Ooohh…. I can't perform my tumbles in stilettos, I might break the heels…" Kim said as she put up her long gold chain necklace and bangles on the nearby patio table. She then took off her stilettoes and tossed them aside with her bare feet.

Candace grinned as she saw Kim walk to one end of the backyard, where the fence stood. Because of the large expanse of the backyard, she had a good space to work with.

"KP's gonna do her routine…." Ron said with excitement, elbowing Candace. Monique stood there watching.

Candace replied with a chuckle, darting her eyes to Ron and then back to Kim, "Come on, I've seen cheerleaders while I was at Danville Middle School and all they did was a few flips and tumbles and a few roo-hah-hah's, so it'll be some boring-old routine!"

On the other end of the backyard, Kim took a deep breath. She felt her bare toes touch the soft, cool grass of summer. After a brief pause, she finally began by walking at a fast pace on the grass and performed around five consecutive flips without effort. Looking upwards, she glanced at the Flynn-Fletcher oak tree. Without hesitation, Kim then jumped as high as she could to a thick and sturdy branch of the tree, around nine feet from the ground. She twirled around and around seven times in a full 360 degree circle.

While witnessing the routine, Stacy dropped her jaw in amazement while Candace dropped her jaw in shock and amazement.

Candace rubbed her eyes in disbelief and then turned to Ron asking, "Umm…aren't these stunts totally dangerous and over the top? Isn't she going to get hurt?"

"Nope, she isn't going to get hurt at all, Candace!" Ron replied with a confident glare.

"Wha…why?" she asked why Ron looked so determined to see his best friend go through the dangerous routine.

Ron echoed Kim's very own motto for her to hear, "'Cause she's Kim Possible! She can do anything!"

Rufus then emerged once more from his pants pocket, clapping his paws together, "Go, KP!"

"And Kim's routine is getting to the best part!" Monique said with a happy smile, pointing to a graceful Kim, free from all restriction.

Candace and Stacy then glued both their eyes to see the rest of the practice routine.

On the eighth rotation, Kim let go on the branch on the oak tree and landed a perfect feet-first landing on the grass. She then ran a bit of the way to the other end of the backyard, performed a couple of tumbles and splits before crouching down on the backyard grass. She jumped as high as she could in the air, which was around 40 feet.

Kim closed her eyes for a moment to allow her red hair to blend in with the sun, creating the image of a never-extinguishing flame of determination and willpower that was similar to what was inside of her.

She then finally completed the routine by landing a Perfect Ten feet-first finish on the grass.

"Ta-daa!" Kim exclaimed, stretching her hands and arms outward in triumph. She panted heavily from the strenuous workout, but it was of no extreme difficulty to her.  
"Boo-yah, KP, you were totally perfect on the routine!" Ron cheered, clapping his hands with excitement.

"Thanks, Ron, mind if you can get me a glass of water?" Kim said with a smile, a little out of breath. She put back on her jewelry and her stilettoes.

"No problem, Kim!" Ron grinned, rushing into the Flynn-Fletcher house to the kitchen for the faucet.

Candace stammered speechlessly at the perfection of Kim's routine, "Wha…wha…wha….."

"Kim, you were totally rockin' on the routine!" Monique exclaimed, complimenting on the routine.

"It's no big, Moni! Remember, we are the number one cheer squad in the entire country!" Kim grinned, grabbing a nearby towel to wipe the sweat off her brow. She said the fact that the Mad Dog cheer was number one in the nation within earshot of poor Candace.

"Wanna go shopping afterwards?"

"For sure, BFF, but I don't know my way around Danville…." Monique said, looking around the neighborhood, "This is both our first time here…."

"I know, Moni, I admittedly haven't had any missions here before either. This is so totally new for me!" Kim replied.

Stacy intervened in the conversation and said, "I know of a mall that's in the Downtown area!"

"Well, that's where we're gonna go!" Kim exclaimed, clapping her hands once. Then she looked around the backyard, "Um….who's going to drive?"

Stacy looked around and saw a still stammering Candace, "Ugh…." she sighed with frustration. "I'll try to get her back to normal…"

Kim, Ron, and Monique slid the back porch door and went inside the living room to watch some TV, leaving Candace and Stacy alone in the backyard.

"Candy, come to grips with yourself!" Stacy demanded.

"Did…did you hear that, Stacy?" Candace whined, grabbing her friend by the shoulders, "Middleton's squad is number one in the country… and Kim pulled off the stunt so perfectly! I'm doomed from the start! And now…Jeremy will think that I'm a total loser!" With tears streaming from her eyes, she cried into Stacy's dress.

"Oh boy…." Stacy groaned, then patted the extremely upset Candace on the back. "Candace, you are not a total loser at all! I know it looks tough but I know you'll get through it!"

That statement didn't cheer up Candace in the slight. Still crying, she added "And worst of all, Stacy, is that my Jeremy is going to be attracted to another girl….and her name is Ve…..!"

Candace stopped for a moment upon uttering that name.

Stacy asked with confusion, "Um….Candace, what's wrong?"

A thought bubble emerged from Candace's head and the image of her mom appeared repeating the line from earlier yesterday:

_You should not tell Veruca to Stacy, Jenny, or especially to Jeremy about Veruca! I just don't want my daughter to fall into the wrong crowd of people….. (sobbing with tears)_

She then gasped and replied, "Um, Stacy, if you don't mind, I'm going up to my room to call up Mom about an update on the cheerleading thing…."

"Um….ok?" Stacy asked flabbergasted as Candace slid the patio door open. She then flipped up her pink cell phone to call her mom.

* * *

(_on I-20, right near Vicksburg)_

Linda and Lawrence were traveling along the interstate, almost to the Vicksburg city limits. Lawrence was in the middle of driving after being on the road for almost three and a half hours.

However, Linda was leaning her head against the passenger door, looking a bit depressed. She looked upwards at the clear blue summer sky. Her usual upbeat smile was replaced with a frown.

Lawrence looked at his wife for a moment with worry in his usual native British accent, "What's wrong, luv?"

"Lawrence, it's about Candace…" Linda began to explain, turning to him, "do you think I pushed her too far on the subject of my warning against Veruca?"

"Well, she is 15 and a half and she has a boyfriend now, dear, so I think we should support her decision to be on the cheerleading squad, even if that wicked and naughty girl is captaining the squad in the first place!" Lawrence said, stating his opinion on the matter.

"I don't know what to do, honey. I feel like I'm at a crossroads here…." Linda sighed before hearing a familiar ringtone on her cell. She saw Candace's photo on the Caller ID and began to gulp.

"I'd give a piece of jolly good advice to you, Linda," Lawrence said, trying to brighten the mood. "You need to give her a chance to see if this thing works!"

"Yes, yes I should, Lawrence…." Linda replied before taking a deep breath, and pressed the button to connect the call to her daughter.

"Yes, Candace?" she asked on the receiving end.

"Mom, I nearly said Veruca's name out loud to Stacy! What should I do?" Candace asked, biting her fingernails hard.

Linda sighed, knowing the problem would rear its ugly head, "Candace….I need to tell you this…"

"Sure, Mom."

"I want you to tell Stacy about Veruca!"

"Mom…are you sure about this?"

"Yes, explain your real reason why you want to join the squad to her!"

"But what's her reaction going to be like? I know she's my friend and…"

Then, the frown disappeared into a look of intense willpower "Do you want to see Jeremy breaking up with you and getting drunk with that….vile, awful cheerleader? No! You are Candace Gertrude Flynn and you are going to fight for your boyfriend, no matter what happens! You got that?"

The pep talk was like that moment that shone a ray of light and hope into Candace's mind in a sea of despair. "You're right, Mom! I should never allow that slimeball, egomaniacal debutante to grab my Jeremy and get away with it!"

"That's my daughter!" Linda smiled, "I'll talk to you later, okay? We've just arrived in Vicksburg!"

"Okay, Mom!" Candace said with a wide grin, putting away her cell phone. She went downstairs to finally tell Stacy the truth.

Stacy, in the meantime, was downstairs watching TV with Kim, Ron, and Monique when Candace finally came down.

"So…..what did you talk about with Ms. Flynn-Fletcher?" Stacy asked. Kim was sipping on her glass of water.

"Stacy…." Candace took a deep breath, before finally revealing the truth "I wanted to join the cheerleading squad because I fear that Veruca might try to make love to my Jeremy!"

Upon the instance of even hearing the awful name, Kim spat out the water from her mouth onto the carpet and began to cough.

"Girl, are you okay?" Monique asked with worry.

Kim politely declined the offer, "No, Moni, I'm fine."

Also, Rufus came out, growling and baring

"So I take it that someone named Veruca…." Stacy was about to create a question before she paused, realizing what was really going on "Wait a minute, Candace, you don't mean….."

"Yes, Veruca Salt, that peanut heiress that's been all over the news as of late." Candace fully explained.

"Candace, Veruca is one delirious and psychopathic cheerleader!" Kim warned, "I mean she has been totally the drama for me, even when I do win over her! I mean, the 'prison' she's in is, literally, a mansion!"

"And let us not forget that she ruined my Mad Dog career!" Ron chimed in, remembering the cold banana cream foam on his face when both Veruca and Rebecca made fun of him five months ago.

"And let's also add in the fact that she had five different boyfriends on the football team….and that's just last season!" Monique added in.

Stacy took all of this in and asked Candace, "Are you sure that you want to become a Mad Dog Cheerleader? I mean, there's always the Middleton Golden Dancers on the marching band….."

"No, Stacy," Candace said in refusing Stacy's offer, "I've committed myself to the goal of joining that squad! And nothing shall stand in my way!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you sure?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow to Candace. "You know you're going to put a lot of your closest friends and family through a lot of drama, especially her lawyers! I mean they even destroyed a six-year old's favorite toy right in front of his face!"

"I don't care!" Candace yelled with determination, "I am going to make sure that Veruca doesn't stand in my path!"

Stacy then elbowed in and whispered in Kim's ear, "You gotta hand it to Candace, she has a lot of guts!" She was also careful not to mention her friend's inventive siblings by name.

"I can see, obviously, Stacy." Kim replied loudly.

Then turning to Candace, she said, "Ok, you got my vote, Candace! Getting down the basic moves is no big at all!"

"So what do you call those 'basic moves' after your performance?" Candace asked, commenting on Kim's demo performance.

"Let's just say it totally took me years to perfect!" Kim grinned, doing a single flip in the living room. "And yes, it involves me fighting crime all the time!"

"You fighting crime?" Candace giggled, "That is so lame!"

"Um….Candace, that's not actually lame….." Monique tried to reply.

"And KP is one hero no one wants to mess with!" Ron added in. Rufus shaked his pink head in agreement.

"Ugh…fighting crime seems so boring!" Candace snorted, waving a dismissal of her hand.

"And what experience do you base that opinion on?" Kim asked, folding her arms.

* * *

(_cuts to around three weeks ago of Kim arresting Drakken on TV)  
_

Candace was clicking through the channels for something interesting

"_And Kimberly Possible, once again has foiled Drakken….."_

She yelled, "Boring!" and clicked to another news channel.

"_Kim Possible saves the day…."_

"Even more boring…." she groaned in a monotone voice before changing to a shopping channel, which caught her eye with a shiny handbag.

"Ooohh…. I wanna buy that purse!"

* * *

"Let's just say that I was distracted by other things!" Candace replied, pointing to the same $110 purse that she bought at that time in her hand.

"Ughh…." Kim uttered, "first of all, can you show me and Moni your wardrobe?"

"No problem!" Candace replied with a smile as the five teens went upstairs to her room. She pointed out towards her closet filled with clothes.

Monique was the first to look inside the closet and she gasped.

"What is it, Mon?" Kim asked of the reason for Monique's shock.

The fashionista then emerged with six similar outfits that Candace usually wore: her red top with the white dress and red belt.

"Kim, girl, my fashion alarms are screaming Code Red!" Monique exclaimed, trying to hold all the outfits at the same time.

"Oh no! Same outfits? That has so gotta be the drama!" Kim gasped, "That is so a fashion crime 101!"

"Ummm….what is the point that you're making of my fashion around here? I'm good as I am in the area of clothing!" Candace said.

Kim turned her head to Candace and replied, "Candace, the Mad Dog cheer squad is not only the best in the entire nation but also the best-dressed in the nation! It has been woven into every single cheerleader that has come and gone through Middleton High ever since the squad was first formed!"

Candace stood there speechless, now that another hurdle was tossed right in front of her "What? Why didn't you tell me that I have to dress my best?"

"Because, Candace, we cheerleaders have to look as good in fashion as we are on the gym floor!" Kim explained.

"Yeah, Candy, looks like you need a whole new wardrobe…a high-class one!" Stacy agreed, nodding her head.

"But where…..?" Candace asked, pondering on which store to shop. "Every minute that I lose when the tryouts come, my Jeremy is going to fall into the clutches of Veruca!"

"Calm down, girl! Um….do you have a CB around here?" Monique suggested.

"CB?" Stacy questioned, scratching her head. "What does it stand for?"

"Club Banana…" Kim said, "it's the one true fashion store that we totally know! And as for this Jeremy, I'll make sure that he never falls for Veruca!"

"Ohhh…." Stacy gasped with wonder, "So THAT was the reason why I saw some 'Coming Soon' sign over at the Googoplex Mall, though it never popped into my mind. I even saw in the paper that they're gonna open today!"

"I was totally thinking of putting some good outfits with Monique's Golden Banana discount card since she works there!" Kim suggested. "Maybe that'll help Candace's fashion sitch a bit!"

"I'm so in!" Candace replied, "but who's going to drive all of us there? I only have a learner's permit and Mom has the SUV…."

She looked around the room for anyone with a valid state driver's license. She then first looked at Ron.

"Uh…don't look at me, Candace, I only own a Fearless Ferret scooter…..that I still drive…." Ron said, blushing with embarrassment.

Then glancing at Kim, she asked, "How old are you anyways, Kim?"

"Sixteen to be exact, Candace," Kim replied "but, in this sitch, I only have an intermediate license and my mom says that I can't drive with more than four people in a car at the same time!"

"Great….." Candace grumbled, and then looked at Monique, still holding her outfits.

"Um…same thing with me…." Monique sighed, putting Candace's usual clothes up.

And finally, she turned to Stacy.

"Ugh…I haven't gotten my learner's yet, Candy…." Stacy complained…

Candace whined, "Oh I'll never get to go anywhere to get high fashions….."

Kim tapped her feet for a few minutes for any idea to pop into her head, and then…

"I got it!" she exclaimed. "I'll call up Bonnie and Tara to get us to CB! Problematic sitch solved!" She dusted off her hands as if the problem was nothing at all.

* * *

(_at the Rockwaller house, Middleton)_

Bonnie Rockwaller groaned in her living room, slumping on the couch, as she saw the outside thermometer top 96 degrees Fahrenheit. Her mom was sipping on lemonade through a straw, trying to fan herself with electrical fans surrounding the den.

"Ugh….Mom….it's sooo hot in here…." Bonnie complained, sweating.

"I know, Bon-Bon….." Mrs. Rockwaller panted, putting the fan close to her.

"Ugh…Mom…." she whined, "why do you always have to call me that…"

Bonnie's mom sighed "Because you are so cute when I say that nickname…"

Bonnie then exasperated, "Fine…." And then she heard her cell phone beedle to MC Honey's latest tune.

She thought for a moment, _Please let it be something that'll get me out of this boring old house…!_

And then, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie, you there?" Kim asked on the other line.

"Oh, hey, Kim," she sighed, "I'm sweltering on this boring, hot July summer day….can you help me get out of this blandness?"

"We have a fashion emergency going on here, Bonnie! There's a new Club Banana being opened up in the Danville area! Also, we got a new recruit for the cheer squad, but her wardrobe is totally stale!"

"Danville?" she asked in confusion, getting the TV remote from the side table and turning the television on. It cut from an old rerun of _Agony County _to a commercial of Club Banana's newest branch in Danville.

_Come to the all brand-new CB in Danville, the first In the entire Tri-State area!  
We are holding a sale on all fashion summer tops at 15% off!_

_Grand opening is at noon! _

"Totally cool!" the fashion-crazed Bonnie smiled on the cell phone, "And I just got my driver's license yesterday!" She proudly held her drivers' license up high for all the world to see.

Kim screeched with excitement from her cell phone, "Ooooohh….yes, I'm so excited! Can you come on over to….." She looked outside for the address to the Flynn-Fletcher address "2308 Maple Drive! Your cheer skills are so totally needed down here!"

Bonnie, in the meantime, was writing this down on a notepad. "Kim, I'm getting the address down! I'll tell my mom that I'll be on my way! And I'll be more than happy to help this new recruit to our squad!"

"Okay, Bonnie, it's no big! I'll see you then!" Kim smiled, as the call ended between them on a happy note.

She then turned off the TV and shouted, jumping off the couch at the instance of shopping. "Mom! Mom!"

"Yes, Bon-bon, dear?" Mrs. Rockwaller replied with a smile, despite all the perspiration dripping down her face from the hot weather. She took another sip of her lemonade.

"Can I drive for the first time with my license, Mom?" the brunette asked.

"Hmm…what's the reason?" the matriarch of the Rockwaller family asked with a raised eyebrow, standing up from the recliner.

"I'm gonna help Kim get a new cheer recruit into trying out for the squad when new tryouts for freshmen and sophomores come in to Middleton High next month! Please, can I go?"

"Mmm…sure thing, dear, and thank you so much for asking!" Mrs. Rockwaller grinned before sitting back down on the recliner, getting a magazine. "And be back by 10pm, okay, Bonnie, dear?"

"Sure, Mom!" Bonnie called back, grabbing her car keys and headed out of the door.

* * *

(_back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, in Phineas and Ferb's room_)

Phineas was sitting on his normal waterbed while Ferb was tracing a piece of paper with an architect triangle. They were trying to formulate their Big Idea for today.

"Ferb, you know the last time we stayed at a boring hotel?" Phineas asked.

(_flashback to four weeks ago, at one of the most bland motels on Earth)_

The Flynn-Fletcher family walked into a hotel room with drab colors and with two double beds.

Candace then turned on the TV.

"Arrrghh…" she screeched, trying to flip through the TV, but with little success "Only 20 channels? I thought this was going to be the best vacation ever, now I have to spend it at some lame-o motel with my brothers! And with no Jeremy around!"

* * *

Ferb blinked his eyes twice and his body shuddered for a moment.

"I got you there, bud." Phineas agreed, "and those uncomfortable beds were the worst part of it all!"

* * *

(_that night at the same hotel_)

Phineas, in his PJs, tries to touch it with one of his lucky pebbles against the bed but it instantly shatters.

"So I believe the solution is to create a resort hotel fun for the entire city of Danville….." Phineas deducted before a bright idea came to his head. "A fun, beach resort!" The light bulb ding went off his head "That's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

He then looked around for their pet platypus and saw him, asleep in his little bed, "Oh hey, there's Perry!"

* * *

Back in Candace's room, after Kim finished her call, Candace came up to her.

"Did you contact someone about my fashion problem?" the frantic redhead asked Kim.

Kim replied with a small smirk, "It's no big, Candace, I got this under control! One of my friends is on the way with a ride, so we're totally cool on it!"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed with a click of his tongue, "KP's got everything down!"

"So…we're cool then!" Candace exclaimed more calmly, clapping her hands together.

The teens then walked out of Candace's room into the hallway.

Kim then said, "Okay, I'll try to coordinate with Tara because she has an intermediate license. By then, we'll have enough people to go to the mall!"

"Sounds like a solid plan to me!" Candace happily said with a smile, clapping back and forth with her hands.

Kim, Ron and Monique then went downstairs, leaving Candace and Stacy upstairs.

"Ooohhh….this is so going to be great, Stacy!" the redhead exclaimed. "Hopefully, I'll get to see Jeremy there and maybe we can organize a date!"

"Yep, and hopefully, he'll be impressed by the new fashions you'll buy from that new Club Banana opening up in the Googolplex Mall!" Stacy screamed for joy.

The two girls shouted out loudly to each other with squeals of joy.

Kim, from downstairs, gave a weird raise of her eyebrow. She was on her cell phone. "Um, girls, I'm trying to talk with Tara…"

"Sorry, Kim!" Candace whispered. The two girls then decide to scream, but only in whispers.

* * *

(_back at the Pancake Haus)_

"Hey, um, Ann?" James asked, looking at the script on the table that they were all sitting at. The twins were eating about six pancakes that were laced with a lot of fruit syrup.

"Yeah, James?" Ann smiled, gazing into James' eyes, and putting her elbows on her chin.

"I was looking at the script and it says that our clothes have to look as messed up as possible!" James explained, handing the script to his wife.

She glanced at it for a moment and groaned, "Ugh…does it actually require me to do that?"

James nodded his head ashamedly, "We can't argue with a skit script. We got drafted to do this skit in the first place…."

Ann blushed as she began a flashback.

* * *

(_3 weeks ago, Middleton Community Center_)

Ann and James were sitting in the chairs, wearing their normal work clothes, when one of the community leaders, Harry Law, came to the stage.

Mr. Law then came up to the podium and began to announce the drawing.

"And the couple to receive the 'Gangster Rap Skit On The Dangers of Drunk Driving' is….. James and Ann Possible!"

* * *

Ann groaned and headed towards the women's bathroom, "Fine, I'll make the proper adjustments to match the scene."

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with the bib of her overalls down but with the straps still attached to the buttons. She threaded the belt as tight as she could around the waist to make sure that they don't fall off of her.

She then sat back down at the booth to her husband, "So, anything else the skit needs besides a slight change in wardrobe?"

The twins, at this point, were finished with their breakfast.

James replied, pointing to a part in the script. "We have to bring…that!"

"Oh, James…." Ann blushed, lying her head down on the table, "you don't mean…."

"Yes, Ann….I mean the Sloth!" James said with a dramatic tune to his voice. "The skit calls for the Sloth and, by gum, we're going to drive the Sloth to the practice skit this afternoon and for the real performance!"

Ann gulped "Oh great….we're gonna drive around in a 20-year old piece of…."

"History!" James corrected her before she could utter a curse word to describe the partially rusted vehicle. "We made love at the Middleton Drive In when we had both Kimmie-cub and the twins a few years later!"

When they overheard it, Jim and Tim shouted, "Eeeeeewwwww!"

Ann whispered, "Not so loud, James, there are 200 other people in this restaurant!"

James lowered his voice a bit, "I know, Ann, but we have to bring the Sloth to the skits. It is what makes the entire thing work! And the thing still runs, by the way!"

She sighed, "You win, James, but you owe me a date!" She then winked to him as she stood up from the bench,

"I gotcha, honey!" James replied with a grin before also standing up. His pants were around ¾ of the way down his boxers, barely being held up by his belt. The jeans pockets were on his thighs.

"Um, James, you might want to pull them up…." Ann insisted, pointing to the falling pants.

"Ohh…right, Ann!" James chuckled nervously before pulling up his sagging pants. The pants were now resting barely on his buttocks.

"Okay boys, time to make a pit stop to the house real quick so that we can get the Sloth!" James announced to his twin sons. "And after that, it'll be some rip-roaring car show action!"

"Woo-hoo!" the twins said with trilled excitement in their voices as the family headed out of the restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(_right in Danvillewood, the richest part of Danville)_

Rebecca, from her limousine, asked the driver, Jones, "Are we there yet at my summer mansion?"

"Just a moment, Miss Starlet!" Jones replied, "we are almost there!"

Around five minutes later, they arrived at the summer mansion of Rebecca's. The gates with the initials R and S opened widely for the limousine convoy to come on through. The guard saluted with his left hand as Rebecca's convoy entered on through.

She then instructed when she saw a fork in the driveway, "Move the van with all the stinky bugs into the back! We don't want to arouse some suspicion from any of Kim's so-called friends that are complete freaks!" Jones then nodded his head, got out a two-way radio (for the other one was in the 'exterminator' truck) and replied, "Divert the truck!" The drivers of the truck obeyed and went a different route.

The mansion itself stood around three stories high with around 50 bedrooms in all. The exterior of it was white and had an Art Deco architecture to it. There were also 20 butlers and maids dressed in similar outfits at the grand entrance to the mansion, which had two large chandeliers. A red carpet draped the concrete walkway to the front door.

The limo came to a complete stop as the chauffeur opened up the door. Rebecca, followed by Devilla, Sandy and Kate emerged from the vehicle with their high-heels clopping the red carpet. Two other servants came from behind her, holding a plush pink pillow for her white kitten to sit on. Once they entered the mansion, Rebecca clapped her hands and summoned her servants and butlers, which numbered around 100. They all stood in a military-like stance, not moving even a single muscle in their bodies.

They all replied in unison, echoing through the mansion, "Is there anything we can do for you, Miss Rebecca?"

She decreed, "Tend to the needs of me and my friends! I need to be personally escorted to my bedroom!"

"It will be obeyed, Miss Rebecca!" all 100 servants replied as eight of them escorted a golden 24k diamond-encrusted throne that was big, although it wasn't as big as Veruca's normal golden throne. The throne then lowered to her level so that she can sit on the pink and plush cushions. They escorted her into the cavernous hallway to her room, which was denoted by the golden initials of R and S on the rich oak doors.

Once inside her own room, which was filled with rare dolls in one corner and her beauty area, complete with her own spa in another corner, she sat down to her diamond-studded laptop and opened up a chat room with Veruca's face on it. She moved and clicked on the face and Veruca appeared on-screen.

"So, what's the status update?" she requested, wanting to know that every single detail of her plan is going well.

"We've finally reached the mansion and we are trying to settle in." Rebecca replied with a smirk on her face. "Once everything is set, we'll try to launch the plan that we need in order to cripple Candace!"

"Hmm…not bad!" Veruca smiled with glee, rubbing her hands deviously. Then she added a bit of advice, "Tightlips spoke to me this morning and one good way to go after Candace is to ally with her natural enemy, you know, the one person who hates her guts so much that she strikes fear in her!"

"You mean, in terms of a hot evil cheerleader like us?" Rebecca asked, wanting to know if the said enemy of Candace was her age.

"Mmm…no, Rebecca!" Veruca chuckled, "think smaller!"

"Smaller? As in younger than us?" Rebecca asked baffled.

"Duh! Yeah, Reb!"

"Umm…how exactly old is she, Veruca?"

Veruca took one small breath and replied, "She's six years old!"

"Six? You mean it's a pint-sized brat?"

Veruca nodded her head.

Rebecca then bursted out laughing. "How can a little six-year old kid torment someone who is a year younger than I am?"

Veruca raised her eyebrow and replied, "Perhaps you weren't listening to an old phrase saying: Size matters not!" She rang her famous golden bell with the VS initials on it and the nearest servant to her, Servant 484, bowed to her presence and gave her thanks and praise.

"What can I do for you today, O Dear Goddess? The sun shines its rays on you twenty-four hours a day!"  
Servant 484 asked from a request from his leader.

She replied, "Give me the DVD that I made this morning when I discovered one of Candace's most humiliating moments ever! It's labeled under Humiliation of Candace or something like that!"

"Yes, O Great Goddess!" Servant 484 replied, and gave to her the mentioned DVD that had "CANDACE'S BIG HUMILIATION" in her hands.

"Thanks!" she said to Servant 484 with a wink of her eye before he bowed and left her presence. Then turning back to Rebecca, she injected this suggestion "I hope this'll convince you that she's the right choice, Reb!"

She then popped in the DVD and clicked on a few buttons to enhance the screen on Rebecca's side.

Rebecca sat back in her chair and began to watch the video.

It shows a young girl of six years old, with blonde curls tied up in two little bows, firing an acorn with a croquet mallet into her pants and with three squirrels following the acorn in her pants.

Rebecca began to giggle, and then bursted out laughing, feeling her gut. Her eyes began to water from the scenery of Candace trying to get the squirrels out of her jeans.

It was the infamous SIMP (Squirrels in My Pants) video that she had witnessed, and the girl with the croquet mallet was none other than Suzy Johnson, Jeremy's sister.

After the minute and a half video was over, Veruca asked, "Well, what do you think, Reb? Good enough?"

"Are you kidding, Veruca? This is pure gold!" Rebecca said, trying to calm down from the humor of the video, wiping away a humorous tear.

"And this is why I need you to go on over to the Johnson residence, and ally with Suzy! If we can make her a partner, we can do a lot of damage to Candace's life!" Veruca decreed, knowing that Suzy can become an important piece in her plan.

"It won't be a problem, Veruca!" Rebecca replied with a smile of confidence.

The peanut heiress then raised an eyebrow, her smile fading into disappointment "Then how do you explain her being in Danville?" She then guided a picture of Kim to Rebecca's screen.

"Ugh….she's only causing trouble for us, Veruca! I just know it!" Rebecca seethed, seeing the smug picture of Kim.

"Which is why you need to not appear in a limo this time when you appear at the Johnson household. Remember, we do not arouse or attract any attention from that bitch! If we do, our plan goes into the shitter and I will not be a very happy girl!" Veruca explained, "And no one wants to see me when I am not happy at all!"

"But how can I fly underneath the radar of KA? I mean, I've been in all the local fashion magazines with you, of course." Rebecca asked while twirling a strand of her blonde hair.

Veruca tapped her feet for a moment before thinking of an idea, "What about…a disguise?"

"A disguise? You mean I have to dress up in common clothes to Danville?" Rebecca replied with a drop of her jaw, "That'll lower my status….."

But Veruca cut her off, "….and it's our only way to damage Candace's reputation for good! Do you want to keep a low profile and wear common clothes, or do you want Kim to be laughing at your ass?"

"No way!" Rebecca yelled and screamed at the top of her lungs with determination, "I will NOT let KA get in the way of what needs to be done! I will not have that stupid brainless redhead laugh at me! Instead, I will laugh and throw a goddamn rotten tomato at her and call her a disgraceful bitch!"

Veruca smiled at Rebecca's rant and chanted, "That's the message I want to hear! I think that if we can pull this off, we can say that we've finally defeated puny old Kimberly Ann for good!"

Rebecca caught her breath from her long-winded rant and one of her servants came up to her.

"What shall I give, Miss Starlet?" the servant asked.

She pointed repeatedly to her throat, her throat parched from the lack of liquid "Water…give me water!"

The servant then came with a glass full of water from a nearby sink.

"Thanks!" she said, taking the glass of water and sipped on it a few times.

After a brief pause, Veruca asked, "You okay now, Rebecca?"

"Never felt better, Veruca!" She then gave a thumbs-up and her voice was clearer. "But there is one question, how can I get to the Johnson residence and to Suzy in general if I can't use my personal limo and wear my normal fancy clothes?"

Veruca replied with a slight chuckle and answered, "I think I can arrange a babysitting job for you!" She rubbed her hands with an evil grin.

"Babysitting?" Rebecca questioned, "you mean as in taking care the six-year old tyke for a few hours?"

"Yes, and hopefully we can proceed with our plan!"

Rebecca thought of this for a couple of minutes and then came to the realization, "Ohhh….. I know what you mean!" she understood with an evil smile. "I'll change clothes right now!" She then headed on out to change.

"Good!" Veruca grinned, "Everything is going as planned!"

She chuckled loudly as the screen went to black.

After the video call between them ended, Veruca, whom was all alone, then looked to a 15-foot tall statue of herself carved in solid diamond. The statue of herself had a rod in her left hand and a "Book of Verucaism" on the right and also held a boot over the head of a defeated Kim. A plaque at the base of the statue read: "Holy, Holy Veruca is Thy Name and Verucaism is the One True Religion!"

She asked, "Oh, statue of myself, am I the greatest cheerleader of all time?"

Then she spoke to herself in a deep voice as if the diamond caricature of herself were speaking to her, "Yes you are, O Divine Victor over the US Government, Greatest Cheerleader in Existance, Goddess sent From the Heavens and Victor over Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Then she spoke to the statue in her normal voice, "Oh, thank you for saying one of my official titles! I have created the heavens and the earth! Now I shall tell my servants to build myself a palace made out of solid gold in addition to the one I already have!" She then showed the statue of herself a photo of her, the mayor of Middleton and her father opening the palace of solid gold with an official ribbon-cutting ceremony on her 15th birthday.

She then walked on over to her throne and pressed a button, "Tightlips, send in my chorus to sing my national anthem and marching song!"

Tightlips replied over the loudspeaker mounted in the throne, "Yes, O Royal Highness!"

A few minutes later, her very own 30-member choir came in and stood at attention to Veruca without any resistance. They were wearing black uniforms with a musical note on the back of them, depicting the fact that they were musically talented. Of the 30 group members, seven of them were female and they were wearing the same style of hair Veruca has, though the decision to wield that style didn't come from their own free will.

"Now…play to me…..my song!" Veruca ordered, taking out her VS-carved initial bell and rang it.

At once, the choir began to chant to her anthem:

_As the sun rises over Middleton _

_One Perfect Citizens ascends over them all_

_The students will kneel and fall_

_To the divine power of Veruca._

_She helps gives money to a charity_

_She guides those that are needy_

_To a job of their choice_

_CHORUS_

_She make the Divine Sun rise from East to West_

_She is Number One, The All-Time Best_

_She is the one loved by all_

_Every knee on Earth and in the Heavens shall fall_

_In worship to the Divine Goddess that is Veruca!_

_Long live the Great Princess and Goddess Veruca!  
_

_O We Hail You Forever Holy and Immaculate Veruca_

_We are patriots and we will serve to you forevermore!_

_Verse 2_

_Throughout the buildings of the world_

_All people will cheer loudly for her_

_Praises and worship they will sing_

_All town bells will ring _

_When the Goddess Veruca appears before them._

_She gives food to the poor._

_She helps give puppies and kittens to needy families_

_All the towns and cities will be happy_

_Whenever the Great Veruca performs a glorious deed._

_Her good deeds are unmatched!_

_She makes the flowers grow_

_She can control the weather_

_She always makes everything better_

_For all mankind!_

_(to CHORUS)_

_Verse 3_

_She is the Number One Cheerleader at Middleton High_

_She is tops over Kimberly Ann _

_Veruca can soar like an eagle in the sky._

_No one else can catch up to her like she can_

_She brings honor and leadership to the squad_

_She commands the wind to follow her_

_She commands mountains to move_

_She even commands artists to paint her and send it to the Louvre_

_(to CHORUS)_

Once Veruca heard the ending of her anthem, she beamed with pride. "Thank you, my personal choir!" She twirled her throne around to video cameras of her mansion.

"Tightlips, put one of the main cameras on my personal Parade Route!"

Tightlips replied, "No problem, your Majesty!" He switched it to a Parade Route of a mini-city, complete with hundreds of three-story buildings that house her lower-ranking servants. Twenty and thirty-foot long posters of Veruca filled the buildings on all sides, plus statues of her were erected everywhere. It also contained a long 10-lane wide street that stretched for three miles and a primary luxury press box for Veruca with an extensive marble balcony. The ten-lane street was filled with around 4,000 servants goose-stepping to the marching music. They all simultaneously beat their breasts three times and did a peace sign with the left hand, the universal salute to Veruca and chanted "ALL HAIL VERUCA!" at the top of their lungs.

She whispered to herself, smirking, "I am a god….."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Veruca was well-pleased with the choir's performance.

"Good, you make me very proud!" she replied with a grin, "Now leave me!"

The 30-member Veruca Choir bowed once more and left her presence.

_Now…where was I….. _she thought, _I was talking with Rebecca about the babysitting…._

Then she slapped herself on the head, "Damn…I forgot….." She rushed back to her throne to get in touch with the head of her servants.

"Tightlips, prepare to begin the plan!" Veruca decreed through the speaker.

"Which phase?" Tightlips asked, wanting to make sure which part she was speaking of.

"The call to Mrs. June Johnson, Jeremy's mom! I have a tiny viral bug, courtesy of my best tech servants, planted within the home phone which allows me to see her but she cannot see me at all!"

"But how can you , O Dear Great Veruca, convince her of the babysitting job?" Tightlips inquired. "Because of your constant media exposure, she can instantly recognize your voice!"

Veruca clucked with a little laughter, clapping her hands, "This is why voice-changing technology was invented, Tightlips! My voice won't be the one that she'll hear!" Four of her servants approached her and genuflected to her. "Bring me the voice-changer machine!"

"It will not be a problem, your Majesty!" the servant whom has the red number 80 on his gray uniform replied. The other three servants wheeled in a gray metallic machine on a cart. It was about the size of a 19-inch TV with a phone attached to it and had buttons and levers on the front and back, alongside with a laptop on the left side of it.

"Put me on-screen so that I can see the machine, servant!" Tightlips barked to Servant 80. Servant 80 instantly put a closed-circuit TV right near the machine so that the husky servant-leader could get a good glimpse of it.

He appeared on-screen and looked at it, "Oh yes… I remember handing the idea to one of the tech-expert servants a month ago when you wanted to play some prank calls against Kim!"

"Oh yeah, but I thought to myself that prank calls were a bit…..juvenile for me. So I saved it for a rainy day!" Veruca smiled, folding her arms as she studied the machine.

"So, whose voice are you going to manipulate, O Goddess Veruca?" Tightlips asked, getting back to the plan.

"I'm going to imitate the voice of the mother of their regular babysitter, Tightlips: Mrs. Sandra Combs. She has a 16-year old daughter that looks a bit like Rebecca named Tina that regularly babysits Suzie whenever her brother is not here." Veruca said. "And Rebecca herself will simply take her place. I gathered the info earlier from one of the tech servants whom was spying around on the computer, taking their Social Security, cell-phone records, things like that. "

"Hmm, wherever he is, O Great Princess, he did well so I shall reward him with an advancement in rank!" Tightlips chuckled, then turned to the machine, "Servants, do a test run for the Great Princess to make sure the thing works!"

"At once, Tightlips!" the servants replied in unison. They pressed the certain buttons on the machine to make it work.

While working on the machine, Servant 80 asked, "O Great Princess, which voice do you want to imitate first before Mrs. Combs' voice?"

"Whom else, that stupid, fat, dumb cheerleader, Kim Possible of course!" Veruca demanded. "I need to imitate hers first!"

Servant 80 chanted. "It will be obeyed, All-Seeing Goddess!" He then typed in the name of the voice that they were going to imitate, which was Kim's voice. After a few minutes, the robotic voice on the computer said: "VOICE READY TO IMITATE!"

"Let's give a test run!" she grinned. One of the servants put in a microphone into the jack-port for it and held it to Veruca.

She took the microphone and began to test out the machine to see if it worked.

"I am Kimberly Ann, I'm a disgusting fat slob who loves to eat mud on the floor!" she taunted as if she were taunting Kim. But the most amazing fact was that her voice sounded exactly like Kim's, without any flaws at all.

"It works!" Veruca replied, giving a thumbs-up. "Now, for Mrs. Combs' voice!"

The servant then typed in Mrs. Combs' name on the keyboard. After three minutes, the computerized voice replied: "VOICE READY TO IMITATE!"

"Now…..find me the number with Mrs. Johnson!" she commanded to her servants. Servant 80 took out the phonebook of Danville from her personal library and searched through the Johnson section of the white pages before finding the correct one.

"Here's her number, O Goddess that is Veruca!" Servant 80 grinned, pointing to their phone number.

"Thank you, Servant 80, my Tightlips will send you a promotion through the mail!" Veruca smirked, "Now, all we have to do is await her call to Mrs. Combs….

* * *

(_at the Johnson Residence)_

Mrs. June Johnson was discussing with her husband, Jack, about the upcoming Independence fair.

"So, do you think the fireworks could be set around the northern portion of the lake?" Jack asked, pointing to a map of Lake Danville, the place where the ceremonies were to take place

June looked at the map, "Mmm…I think so, dear, but we need to go to the groceries to get some food over there like chips, dip, hot dogs, hamburgers, like that!"

"Of course, dear!" Jack smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Oooh…you're so sweet!" June giggled, then turned to her daughter, Suzy, playing with a doll of Ducky Momo.

"But what are we going to do with her, Jack? She can't be left alone for a few hours and Jeremy's at work!"

"No problem!" Jack said, "We'll just get Sandra to babysit Suzy for the next few hours!" She then took the phone and dialed in Mrs. Combs' number.

"Now….divert the call to me!" Veruca grinned. One of the servants nodded his head and typed in the appropriate keys in diverting the call to Veruca. She then heard the ring of the telephone.

Veruca then pointed to a giant projector screen, "Now, activate the bug in the Johnson residence, so that I can see her!"

Servant 80 obeyed and turned on the tiny camera implanted within the bug. "We are in, O Great Veruca!"

After the second ring, she picked up the phone, "Hello, June!" Veruca said in the voice of Mrs. Combs.

"Why, hello, Mrs. Combs!" Mrs. Johnson happily replied, not being aware that her call had been diverted to a crazed cheerleader, "Are you going to send your daughter to help babysit my little Suzy for the next few hours?"

"Oh, of course!" Veruca replied calmly, her voice continuing to be transmitted into Mrs. Combs' own voice instead. "What time do you want her to be at the house?"

June looked around to the clock, "Hmm….how about in 30 minutes?"

"It won't be a problem at all!" Veruca replied in the imitation voice.

June then put the phone back in its cradle, thinking that she has the babysitting Suzy problem down.

Veruca then replied with an evil laugh, "Yes….that is one phase down! Now let's see if Rebecca made the changes into the middle-class!" She got back on her diamond-studded laptop and clicked on Rebecca's picture.

And she waited…patiently.

* * *

_(back at the mansion)_

Rebecca came back into her room. She appeared in a normal midriff-baring T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and tennis-shoes, but her diamond piercing and star necklace still remained as Veruca came on-screen.

"Hey, Reb, welcome back!" Veruca grinned as Rebecca took her seat.

"So, I'm totally dressed up in these middle-class clothes and…." Rebecca said before scratching the back of shirt, "…ugh….this shirt is so, like, itchy!"

Veruca replied a little disappointed, "Can you wear a much longer shirt to cover your piercing, and can you also remove your star necklace and ear stub? Kim can recognize you a mile away with your jewelry…"

Rebecca looked down at her extremely shiny $500,000 star necklace laced with diamonds and rhinestones. She clapped her hands for one of her butlers, Jerves, whom was holding a tray covered in silver and diamonds.

He said in a snob voice, "Eeeeyes, Miss Starlet?"

"I want you, Jerves, to put my star necklace and ear stub in my personal safe for now!" Rebecca commanded, removing her very valuable necklace and stub piercing and putting it on the tray. She also pointed to the shirt "And can you get a less itchy long shirt for me?"

"Eeeeet won't be a problem, Miss Startlet!" Jerves replied in the snob voice and left her presence.

She then turned back to Veruca and asked for any updates, "So you were able to arrange the babysitting job for me?"

"Yes, and I did it in the voice of the babysitter's mother to Mrs. Johnson!" Veruca chuckled, "We so have this bag in…or is it plan in its bag… I didn't even know it had a bag…" She had a dumb look on her face before continuing, "Anyways, once we do one more change to you, you will be all set!"

"And the change is….?" Rebecca asked, twirling her hand around.

"Your hair, Rebecca. Do you have any raven hair dye?"

"Mmm..yeah, Veruca. But I only use it strictly for my pool parties!"

"Well, it's going to have to come in handy, Reb!" Veruca replied, "We don't want Kim to know, at all, that you are in Danville!"

"Okay, Ver, and I'll change up my hair style as well!" Rebecca smiled.

"I'm going to sign off for now. In the meantime, I've gotta tell my servant to remove whatever gum stains were left in that mink coat that Kim ruined!" Veruca muttered before signing off.

Rebecca, as well, left her chair, wanting to know if she had enough raven hair color in her arsenal of beauty products.

* * *

(_Around 20 minutes later)_

Rebecca returned with a "I LUV BETTYS" shirt that completely covered her star belly piercing and her blonde hair dyed jet black. She then turned to a nearby golden mirror.

"Perfect!" she grinned, looking at end, "I blend in totally well!"

She then turned to Jerves, "Are there any sedans in the garage?"

Jeeves replied, "Eeeeeeeyes, Miss Starlet, there is an old 1994 model sedan."

"Mmm…it'll work! Bring one of my chauffeurs and disguise him as an ordinary lower-class citizen!"

She then looked at the elevator, which led directly to the garage, and smirked "I got the babysitting job of a lifetime to do!"

Around ten minutes later, a green sedan carrying both the disguised chauffeur and Rebecca drove out of the garage and turned into the streets of Danville proper.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(_back at the Flynn-Fletcher house)_

Candace and Stacy were sitting on the bottom of the steps, awaiting Kim's results on her call w/ Tara.

Then something crossed her mind, "Hey, Stace, let's check out the Johnson household and see if they have some yard sign or something!" Candace exclaimed before grabbing Stacy's hand.

"Yard sign?" Stacy asked perplexed, "What's so important about a yard sign?"

"You know, Stacy, football players always have those yard signs that indicates where they live! And it'll be so cool to see Jeremy's number for all of Danville to see!" Candace said with giddiness in her voice.

She clutched Stacy's hand as hard as she could, rushing outside the door and went across the street to where Jeremy lived.

The two then went up to the Johnson household when they saw June putting up the yard sign denoting that he was a part of the Middleton Mad Dog football team. The yard sign was yellow and on it was a purple #42 on it with the Mad Dog logo on it. Then they saw Jack working on the family car underneath the chasis. June, in the meantime, was watering her flowers in the backyard.

She went to the family car and knocked on the door, "Hey, um, Mr. Johnson?"

Jack used a board to slide out to get a good look at who was there, "Hey, Candace, how's everything? Jeremy's over at the Slushy Burger at the mall right now, working, so he won't be here until this afternoon."

"Oh, it's okay, Mr. Johnson!" Candace said with a giggle, "I just hope that when he gets home, we can, you know, see a movie together!"

"What movies are out, by the way?" Stacy asked.

"Well, there is the Memo Pad romantic movie that I want to see with him! It's so….what's the word for it….romanticky! Candace replied, swooning over the romantic thought of going to the movies of him.

* * *

Inside the house, Suzy Johnson and her pet poodle, Lulu, peered through the blinds in the den, looking particularly at Candace with an evil glare that could rival that of Satan. Lulu growled at Candace through the window lowly, barely showing her teeth

She petted Lulu's soft fur and sneered at Candace, "Look at her, trying to make plans to take away my Jeremy now that they are boyfriend and girlfriend! Well, we'll see about that, Candace Gertrude Flynn! We'll see who gets the last laugh!" Then, Suzy and Lulu both gave an evil cackle that echoed through the house.

* * *

Candace then said to Jack, "Okay, Mr. Johnson, I'll be back once I get a total new wardrobe!"

Jack replied, sliding back underneath the chasis, "Good luck, Candace!"

The two went back to the house.

Kim was standing there with Monique, "So where did you go, Candace?"

"Well, Kim, me and Stacy went over to Jeremy's to see his yard sign!" Candace sighed with love in her eyes for him. She leaned her head on the stair railing, dreaming of the day they kissed on the football field.

"Yard sign?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stacy intervened, "The two are boyfriend/girlfriend together. Candace is really into him!"

Kim paused for a moment in stunned silence. She hadn't come across a girl wanting to become a Mad Dog cheerleader who already had a boyfriend. "Well, there's a first time for everything….."

"What?" Candace asked with a bit of curiosity, "You've never seen a girlfriend/boyfriend combo?"

"Umm…yeah, I have, at Middleton High to be exact…" Kim replied. "It usually happens with the juniors and seniors….."

"Well, me and Jeremy will never, and I mean never, drift apart from each other!" Candace declared. "So are we up for that shopping trip?"

"Yeah, Tara and Bonnie are both on their way!" Kim said with a smile, "Moni and I came up with a plan of attack to get the best outfits for you this fall!"

"So what are we gonna get first?" Candace asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"We're going to get the shoes first, especially high-heels! They are always a must for when we make our entrances to the football games!" Kim said, pointing to her high-heels for emphasis.

Candace peered down at her white Mary Jane shoes, "Well, if you say that the squad is all about high-class, I don't think my regular shoes will make the cut…."

"Don't worry, Candy!" Monique smirked, "Once we get the shoe part down, we'll concentrate next on the outfit, top and bottom for you!"

"Ooohh…thanks, Monique!" Candace grinned, "I'll totally be one of the hottest girls in school!"

Kim then added, "But, of course, not the most evil! And certainly not the most….how do I say this….indecent way of wearing clothes to school."

"I'm even surprised that Mr. Barkin didn't even give her detention last year!" Monique said exasperated.

"That's because Mr. Salt and the school board passed a resolution giving her immunity from detention and that Mr. Barkin cannot interfere, or else she'll file a lawsuit against him!" Kim replied with a sticking out of her tongue in disgust, "So we were pretty much forced to see a part of her butt cleavage…."

"More like half of it….." Monique added with repulsion.

"Immunity from detention? That is so unfair to everyone else!" Stacy complained.

"Not when she is worth $59 billion in wealth!" Monique responded.

Both Candace and Stacy dropped their jaws at the sight of a princely and obscenely large amount of money for a 17-year old. "B.B…B….Billion, not million, billion?"

Both Kim and Monique shook their heads to an affirming 'yes'.

"Well, getting back to the topic at hand, yes, Veruca's clothes are quite….revealing….." Monique said.

"So I take it Veruca dressed a little bit…..how do I say this….shocking last year at your school?" Candace asked.

Monique nodded her head, folding her arms, "You wouldn't even go one school day without Veruca showing at least a part of her undies with those loose pants she normally wears from….that store that so won't be named!"

"So I take it she's a 8 on the Fashion Disaster List, Moni?" Kim chortled.

Monique snickered, "More like a 12!"

Candace was still baffled and asked, "What store?"

Kim gave a deep breath and replied with a serious face, "That Le Pampered Biyetch Store, Candace…Our parents totally told us never to go there and we're keeping their word!"

"So, what makes it so bad?" Candace asked, wanting to go deeper.

Kim continued, "That store has that type of clothing that exposes your…y'know…butt to the whole world! Seriously, I would be in a deep sitch with my parents if I got caught wearing their pants…."

"And not to also mention the prices!" Monique chimed in, "Our parents would be broke if we bought that awful stuff!"

And Kim added even more horrors to the dreaded store, "And they even have a little girls' line of those clothes! I mean, that is just plain old sick and wrong! They even created a show about toddlers trying on those clothes!"

Stacy replied with disgust, "My gosh, you're right! That is downright creepy and …ughh…. disgusting!"

"Well, so that crosses that store off the list!" Candace replied and looked around. "Um…where is that blonde dude, what's his name, with the little rat…thing?"

"Oh, you mean Ron and Rufus…." Kim then began to look around, "Umm….Moni, have you seen Ron?"

Monique shrugged her shoulders, "Um…I think he left five minutes ago. He wanted to see if there was a Bueno Nacho around here, so he took a walk."

Km then heard an increasing sound of dogs barking. She peered through the blinds of the living room facing the sidewalk and saw a panicked Ron being chased by 12 dogs. They weren't going to bite him, they had their tongues wagging from their mouths, ready to lick Ron's face.

"Back, doggies! Sit! Sit!" Ron tried to shoo them away. He then began to knock on the door repeatedly, "Kim? Kim! Get me in here!"

Kim rushed up to the door. She turned the knob as it opened up. Ron jumped into the house, panicking and clutching his stomach. Rufus popped out of his pocket, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So….many….dogs….." he exclaimed, out of breath. The twelve dogs just stood there outside panting.

"I'm just glad that you're okay, Ron!" Kim then looked at the dogs and brushed them away with her hand , "Shoo! Shoo!" The dogs slowly left the Flynn-Fletcher household and went the opposite way on the sidewalk..

She then heard a ringtone on her cell phone. "I'll get that!" It was Bonnie on the other end.

"Oh hey, Bonnie…..wait, you're outside with Tara?...Okay, I'll tell them that!" Kim replied on the cell phone before flipping it.

"So I take it that Bonnie is outside?" Candace asked with enthusiasm.

Kim nodded her head, "Let's get some shopping done!" She and Monique both grabbed their handbags from the counter.

But then Candace paused, knowing that a nagging feeling was behind her "Umm….Kim, who do you think should be in charge of my brothers while we're at the mall?"

Stacy muttered, "Please don't say the b-word….please don't say the b-word…."

"If only someone could just babysit my brothers for a few hours…." Candace asked, hoping anyone would answer her call. Stacy breathed a sigh of relief, _That was close….._

Kim looked around and said, "Well, since we're bringing Monique, you, me, and Stacy, I think Ron should watch over things here!"

Ron overheard it from the living room, "Me? Babysit?"

"Yeah, Ron, you babysitting Candace's brothers for a couple of hours!" Kim replied.

"But I don't know a thing or two about babysitting, KP! And let us not forget my experiences with Shawn!" Ron shuddered, "He put over 50 water balloons in my shirt, KP!"

Kim giggled, "Aw, come on, Ron! It's no big! What's the worst thing that can happen?"

Candace then tried to open her mouth, but then the sound of two horns honking right outside the house interrupted her train of thought.

The two redheads, Stacy, and Monique all went outside. It was Bonnie and Tara¸ pulling up their sedans in the driveway. Both the brunette and blonde Middleton cheerleaders got out.

"Hey, K, girl, what's up?" Bonnie asked with excitement, hugging Kim.

"Umm…hi?" Candace nervously said, waving her hand to Tara and Bonnie.

Kim hugged back and then gestured her hand to introduce her new friends, "This is Stacy….ummm….last name?"

Stacy groaned, "It's Hirano, but don't worry, you'll know it!"

"And this is Candace Flynn, the girl that we are trying out for the Mad Dog cheer squad!" Kim then continued, introducing Candace to both Bonnie and Tara.

Both Bonnie and Tara shook hands with Candace and Stacy.

Tara asked, "So what's the urgent emergency?"

Monique shuddered, "There were so many same outfits, girl, that it's not even funny!"

Bonnie chirped in, "You mean we're looking at a wardrobe with the same clothes?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Ooohh…but don't worry, we always have CB to the rescue!" the brunette cheerleader replied with a smile.

"So, CB style's always the best?" Candace asked to Bonnie.

"Yep it is, and it's a lot better for your parents' wallets too compared to that stupid Biyatch store…" Bonnie added, "I've heard that one former Mad Dog cheerleader got arrested for shoplifting a few items there."

Tara sighed, "The high price for anyone to try on those forbidden clothes….."

* * *

Ron came out of the house for a moment, "Um, KP, what will me and Rufus do for lunch?"

"Um, I'll field that question, Ron…." Candace said, "There are a couple of instant dinners in the freezer. Hopefully, they'll tide you over until we get back."

"Okay, thanks, Candace!" Ron replied with a wave of his hand. Then turning to Kim, he asked, "Are you gonna be okay, KP?"

Kim laughed, "Sure, Ron, it's just a trip to the mall. It's no big!" She waved to him back as she, Candace, and Bonnie got into the Rockwaller car. Tara went into her car along with Stacy and Monique.

He then looked down at Rufus, "Come on, Rufus, old buddy, there's bound to be some instant Mexican food in there…."

And they went into the house.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(_back at the Johnson household)_

Jack came into the house after working on the vehicle. He went to the fridge to get a glass of cold water.

June came in, "Ugh….Jack, the summers just keep on getting hotter and hotter…." She tried to brush off some of the sweat on her forehead.

"I agree, honey!" Jack replied, sipping on the water for some much-needed relief.

"Maybe we can try and do some good in the community indoors. Like maybe help out at the Danville Senior Retirement Home!" June smiled, "I've called them on my cell not more than a few minutes ago and the caretakers are more than happy to help out!"

Jack then asked, "Is Tina coming to baby-sit our daughter?"

June giggled, "Don't worry, Jack dear, I've got in touch with Mrs. Combs not more than 20 minutes ago. Her daughter should be here within the hour."

Mr. Johnson then stared into the hallway, "We'll both tell Suzy that we'll be out for a couple of hours."

June nodded his head and the two walked to Suzy's room.

Suzy, in her room, was playing with her dolls in a fancy pink dollhouse the Johnsons bought for her.

"Ugh…if there was only some way to humiliate Candace in front of Jeremy…if I could pull off the best humiliation yet, it would be wonderful!" Suzy gleamed in the high-pitched voice of hers, talking to herself as one of the dolls.

"Yes," she mimicked the voice of the other doll, that is male, "We are going to be with Jeremy forever and ever!"

She then heard the doorknob turn and the door opened before her, for her parents were standing. They were unaware of their daughter's evil intentions.

"Hi, mommy….hi, daddy…." Suzy said in a sweet voice.

"Aww…..Suzy's so cute playing with dolls!" June swooned over the sight of the dollhouse they bought for her for her sixth birthday.

"You are totally cute, my daddy's little girl!" Jack smiled, hugging her daughter.

June then said, "Now, Mommy and Daddy are going to be gone for a couple of hours to the old folks home. Will you be good for Mrs. Combs' daughter while we are gone?"

"I will be a goody-good!" Suzie giggled, batting her eyelashes.

Jack laughed, "That's our daughter!"

The two left the room, waiting for Sandra to come.

Or so they thought.

* * *

__Rebecca looked at house after house within the Danville area from the back seat of the sedan..

"Ugh…wretched middle-class Main Street scumbags….don't they just realize that me and Veruca are far away better off and richer than these losers!" she said to her chauffeur, Jones, in the sedan. Rebecca then looked at a well-kept yard. "Yeesh! My servants can keep my lawn green much better than these idiots that do it! I can't wait see all these bastards' homes being foreclosed by my aunt!"

Then she noticed a yard sign with the Johnson last name on it. "Jones! Jones! This is it! The Johnson Residence!"

As they approached the house, Jones then questioned, "How will you be able to introduce yourself to the Johnson parents if you still have the Rebecca voice?"

Rebecca smirked and took out a spray from her ordinary-looking purse.

* * *

(_30 minutes earlier)_

After hanging up with Veruca on the discussion of her plans, she walked with one of her scientists. By this time, she was in the ordinary clothes and her normally-blonde hair was dyed jet back to match Tina's color. She was also holding a pen and pencil. Four of her servants were leading downstairs.

"I've crossed out everything that I need for this disguise, except for the voice..." Rebecca said, crossing out stuff she needed.

"Well, we do have the science for the voice-changing!" one of the servants explained, "We've scanned through all the residents of Danville and the Tri-State area in general and collected a sound of their voices in liquid form!"

Rebecca snickered, "Weirdo technology stuff or whatever, but good enough for me!"

The group then reached an extensive hallway and walked.

"So, we thus put all of the liquid form of the sounds in a spray form, you know, in one of those little five-ounce bottles." the servant continued. He then took out a set of keys as the group came to a door titled "VOICE-CHANGING LAB".

"Ooohh….this is the place…." Rebecca squealed with glee, rubbing her hands together. The servant took the keys and unlocked the lock.

The voice-changing lab featured scientists working with a variety of chemicals, collecting everyone's voice.

The servant then asked "We've sorted every voice in alphabetical order, so which one do you want?"

"Combs, Tina! I want to sound like her voice to convince Jeremy's parents that I am …. you know …. that teen!" Rebecca requested.

"The Supreme Rebecca needs Tina Combs' voice bottle now!" the servant asked one of the female scientists.

The female scientist replied, "It won't be a problem!" One of the scientists' assistants immediately brought a bottle with the label of Tina's name on it!

"Wow!" Rebecca replied with amazement, "that was fast!"

"Why yes, yes it is!" the scientist grinned "We've trained our assistants quite well! Anyways, the effects should last for about an hour, enough time to convince anyone that they are the person….well….I can't put my finger on it"

"Ughh….the person they are intended to be!" Rebecca interrupted, "Just gimme the damn spray!"

The scientist then gave her the spray.

* * *

(_back to the sedan)_

"Well, here goes nothing!" Rebecca grinned as she took out the Tina Combs spray. She opened her mouth and sprayed once in her mouth.

After a brief moment, her voice changed to mirror that of Tina's. She then decided to give it a little test run.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I would like to visit your charming daughter!" she said in the Tina voice and then turned to Jones, "How did I do?"

Jones gave a thumbs up as he pulled the sedan into the driveway, "You did perfect!"

Rebecca quickly replied, "Wish me luck on this!" She got out the backseat quickly and Jones drove off with the sedan.

Jack and June came out with Suzy.

"Hey, Tina, how's your mom?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

The fake Tina darted her eyes nervously before responding, "She's doing…umm….fine!"

"Well that's good, Tina!" June smiled, "We're going to the senior citizen retirement home in downtown Danville for a couple of hours. Please take care of our little daughter, our lil' ray of sunshine for the next couple of hours!"

"No problem, Mrs. Johnson, I can totally take care of her!" the fake Tina grinned.

Suzy smiled in her high-pitched voice, "Ducky Momo movies are fun!"

"Aww…isn't she just cute and loveable!" Mrs. Johnson smiled, lifting Suzy, hugging her, and noses touched before putting her down.

Jack then said, "Make sure she watches Ducky Momo home DVD's only, none of our PG-13-rated collection of DVDs that we have!"

Rebecca slyly replied in the Tina voice, "Oh don't worry! You can totally count on me!"

Both Mr and Mrs. Johnson went to the car parked in the driveway and got in the vehicle as Suzy crept up to Rebecca and gently held her hand, sweetly gazing into her eyes.

The Johnson car then pulled out of the driveway and drove away for now.

* * *

Rebecca, playing as the fake Tina, then looked below at Suzy.

Suzy asked from above in her normal sweet voice, "So which first Ducky Momo movie are we watching: _Ducky Momo Does Addition and Subtraction, _or _Ducky Momo Goes To the Zoo _?"

"Umm…we'll see!" Rebecca replied in the Tina voice as they headed inside the house. She began to peer through the DVD collection for the DUCKY MOMO DOES ADDITION disc, found it, and popped it into the DVD player.

As the DVD played, Suzy asked, "Ready for Ducky Momo time?"

"Umm….yeah!" Rebecca giggled nervously in the Tina voice. The both of them sat on the sofa for the entirety of the feature.

* * *

(_An hour later)_

The feature film ended.

"Yay!" Suzy excitly shrilled, jumping up and down on the sofa!

Rebecca said, with the effects of the voice spray wearing off "Now, umm, Suzy, we need to talk about something…."

Suzy's eyes widened, "Hey! Wait a minute! You're not Tina!" She then began to approach the phone to call the police, "I… l know how to dial 911!".

Rebecca, sensing that the success of the plan was on the line, replied quickly, "I know of a way to ruin Candace Gertrude Flynn for good!"

Upon hearing those three words, Suzy backed away from the temptation of calling the local authorities.

"I'm listening!"

"If we can work together," Rebecca insisted, getting out $1,400 from her purse, "I'll make sure you'll get a lot in return once the feat is accomplished!"

Suzy then got dollar signs in the pupils her eyes, revealed a nefarious smile, and rushed up to the cash, "Money! Money! Money! Money!"

Rebecca dropped the cash right in front of her and then Suzy grabbed it, hugging it.

"As for your services," Suzy replied, "I'll help you make sure that Candace's life will be nothing but misery and pain!" She chuckled, wringing her hands together.

And the two began to discuss, at length, Phase One of her nefarious plan for humiliating Candace.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(_back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)_

Drakken returned from throwing up his lunch because of the nauseating smell of his body odor. Shego and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, whom was looking at his watch, were standing outside the bathroom.

"Ughh…Shego, that's the last time that I'll forget to wear deodorant on a hot 94 degree day!" Drakken exclaimed in disgust.

"Well, try and buy some new sticks of the stuff from Smarty-Mart, Dr. D! It works wonders, you know!" Shego sarcastically replied, folding her arms.

"Hmm…why does he need so much of that body odor stuff?" Doofenshmirtz asked to Shego.

Shego gave a scoff and replied, "D'oy, he usually wears that same old blue outfit every day!

"Hmph! I'll try and put it on the list once the plan I have in taking over the world!" Drakken exclaimed. "And speaking of which, I am fine with this blue mad scientist suit! It's what makes me…well…me!"

"Whatever," Shego replied.

"Now to the world domination business, Shego, how is the machine doing?" Drakken asked, wanting to know if the important piece of his plan was coming into fruition. He pointed to the almost-completed Doomsday device.

"It's about 90% complete, but it's missing that Rarium or whatever it's called….." Shego replied about the progress, albeit in a sarcastic way.

"Well then, Shego, don't just stand there! Get to the outskirts of Danville and obtain it!" Drakken demanded.

"Ughh….fine, Dr. D! I'll take a few of your henchmen along with me for the ride…." Shego grunted. She then snapped her fingers as fifteen of Drakken's henchmen came to her side.

"Very well," Drakken sighed "and make sure the hovercraft doesn't get any dents in it, either!" He then handed the keys to Shego, whom with an evil smirk, swiped them from him.

"Yoink!" Shego chuckled as she, and the group of henchmen, headed toward the hovercraft.

* * *

_  
Doofenshmirtz, after witnessing Shego leave with the henchmen, then rushed up to Drakken as he was walking out.

"Umm…why do your plans usually include taking over the world?" Heinz asked on why Drakken was taking up such a grand scheme, "I…I am just curious to see why you don't start out taking over something small, like what I'm doing right now."

"Because, Doctor," Drakken grinned evily, "the devices that I create are usually geared toward having the whole world bowing down before me!" He raised both of his fists in triumph.

"Then why haven't you taken over the globe yet?" Heinz then asked a sensitive question around the blue-skinned doctor.

"Nnnnghhh….." Drakken reacted with frustration, "it's because of the fact that one certain teen heroine keeps on ruining my plans!"

"Ooohh… Is she cunning and fierce like Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked with curiosity of comparing Drakken's nemesis to his.

"Let's just say she's kicked my rear so many times that I've been humiliated in the past! But not this time! I have made every single precaution to make sure that she'll never triumph over me!" Then Drakken paused for a moment, grin fading away, to the thought of a certain platypus, "Wait a minute, your main archenemy is a platypus?"

"Why yes….yes he is!" Doofenshmirtz said, trying to visualize his nemesis to Drakken, "He's like a monster with karate moves and punches and….."

"He's a platypus!" Drakken scoffed "They are supposed to do nothing!" He also began to chuckle, "I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Okay," Doofenshmirtz replied, "he'll be here later on today! I've even set up a trap for him just in case!" He wringed his hands in glee over trapping his nemesis.

"Hope it is teenage cheerleader-proof as well," Drakken suggested, "Maybe add in an additional trap as well for her!"

Heinz grinned, nodding his head, "That won't be a problem as well. She'll be as trapped as a…..umm…" He then scratched his back in confusion, "What are cheerleaders supposed to be trapped like?"

"I don't know…" Drakken replied, shrugging his shoulders, "I would usually say damsels-in-distress!"

They then came up to a coffee bar that Heinz installed when he usually worked on his –inators.

"Wow!" Drakken gasped in amazement, "you have your own coffee bar?"

"Why yes I do!" Heinz gleamed proudly, "I usually spend all night working on my –inators to take over the Tri-State Area, so I need my caffeine boost!" He then began to make his own cup of coffee with his favorite choice of caffeine – turbo.

"Amazing!" Drakken smiled, tenting his fingers. "If you have any other members of your family, I hope they are as evil and cunning as you are!"

"Oh, why thanks!" Heinz smiled, leaning on a wall and taking a sip of his coffee. However, the word of family got to him and the image of Vanessa began to appear in his head and a certain reminder as well. He then began to sweat and his heart inside of him began to race, realizing that he had a family obligation as well, even though he and Charlene were divorced.

He then spat out his coffee onto the floor and exclaimed, "Oh no! Vanessa! I forgot that I was supposed to watch over her today while my ex-wife's at that cooking class today!"

"Well then, why don't you get her, wherever she is!" Drakken suggested.

Doofenshmirtz stammered, "My…ermm…ex-wife told me this morning that I have to meet her outside the building!"

"Fine, Doctor, I won't hold you back!" Drakken said with a wink of his eye, "But I do have to complete my move here with the placing of the furniture and beds. That red-headed brat of a cheerleader cost me $8,000 in the latest failed scheme of mine _and _she also put a hole in the wall of my lair, henceforth the relocating for me, Shego, and my henchmen to your lair!

Heinz sighed, "Very well, Dr. Drakken, continue on with your moving into my area! I've got plenty of rooms around." Looking below, Heinz saw the coffee stains on the floor and called out, "Norm, get your metallic self out here and clean up the coffee stains! We have guests here!"

Norm, his personal robot, came out with a mop.

Drakken looked up at the gigantic humanoid robot, and began to be frightened by its height "Nngghh….what is that thing?" he asked with a shaking pointing finger.

"Hi, I'm Norm! And I'm here to clean up spills!" Norm exclaimed through the green glow of his teeth. He walked on over to the supply closet, creating small tremors in the floor. He then returned with a mop and a bucket of soapy water to clean up the mess.

"And who is your new friend?" Norm asked, then looking at Drakken. "He looks all…bluey!"

"Norm, he is a fellow guest who just needed to share a lair with me for the summer!" Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Says the scientist who fails in his plans…" Norm taunted, mopping away the mess.

Doofenshmirtz gave a face-palm and said unsurprisingly, "Norm…focus more on the mess!" He then went to the elevator to head downstairs to face his daughter.

* * *

(_Back at the lobby)_

Vanessa groaned, still uncomfortably sitting on the chairs. She tossed the old magazine aside to the side table.

"Ughh…I wish if Dad would've bought more comfortable chairs!" she complained, squirming in the tight chairs. "And I wish if he hadn't spent an hour on….whatever he's making!"

Then, a thought occurred to her mind which brought a smile to her face, "On the other hand, if Dad's machine is still there, I can finally prove to Mom once and for all that he's evil!"

She then heard the elevator bell ding and her dad finally came through the doors.

"Ugh…Dad!" Vanessa grunted with annoyance, "why were you an hour late?"

"Because I was busy, Vanessa, honey! You know how I am when I am trying to take over the entire Tri-State Area!" Heinz replied with concern for his daughter, "And I am busy doing evil business with another….."

Vanessa immediately jumped the gun and exclaimed with a smile, "Gotcha! I knew you have something evil in store! Mom is going to bust you so hard that you won't see it coming!"

"Well, um…" Heinz muttered, scratching his back, "…why don't I show it to you then!" He then walked with his daughter back into the elevator. Once pressing the button leading to the top floor, the elevator went up.

She then glanced down and saw her digital camera from her handbag. _With all this evidence that I'll be collecting from the photos, there's no way that Dad can escape from Mom this time!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(_back at the Flynn-Fletcher house)_

Ron and Rufus went into the kitchen.

"Come on, ol' buddy, let's see what they have for some grub around here!" Ron asked his trusty mole rat.

Rufus emerged from the pants pocket and jumped onto the table. He then put his furry pink paw over his rumbling stomach. "Me hungry….."

"Yeah, Rufus, I know the feeling…" Ron sighed, opening up the fridge door. "Now let's see here, let's find something close to Mexican food….."

The both of them began to search the fridge, shelf by shelf.

* * *

(_Upstairs in Phineas and Ferb's bedroom)_

"Ferb? You got the tools for our fun hotel/water-slide/beach resort?" Phineas asked his brother with optimism.

Ferb grabbed a toolbox and pressed a red button. An array of tools of hammer and drills extended from one end of the room to the other. He then pressed the button again to condense it all back into the simple toolbox.

"Sounds good to me, old buddy!" Phineas replied, "Let's go downstairs for some ice-cream!" He then grabbed Perry and went to the kitchen with his brother.

* * *

After searching through the fridge, Ron and Rufus finally found some microwavable burritos and then they put them in the microwave for a few minutes .

"Aww…well, Rufus, even though it isn't Bueno Nacho, it'll tide us over until the girls get back." Ron said, popping open the microwave so that the two can begin to chow down on the Mexican confectionaries.

Then, the angle of his eye caught the attention of two boys walking downstairs and heading towards the backyard.

Ron walked up to them, asking, "Whoa…whoa…whoa, where are you going?"

Phineas and Ferb paused what they were doing and came into the kitchen.

"We're just gonna go outside in the backyard and, you know, enjoy our summer day!" Phineas replied, holding Perry "We're also gonna make something big because we don't wanna waste one summer day at all!"

"Hmm….." Ron thought, tapping on his left foot, "thinking…thinking…."

After a brief pause, he replied, "Okay, at least I can do something other than slouch and watch TV all day long!" He then looked at Perry, "Aww…he's so cute!"

Perry, meanwhile, was staring in the opposite directions with his eyes and chattered.

"Well, he is indeed a platypus," Phineas said, "They don't do much at all."

Rufus then crawled on the counter and studied Perry with his beady eyes studying everything from the tips of his hair to his platypus tail.

"Hmmm…." he gave muttering squeak, pondering on Perry. But then he merely shrugged his shoulders and quickly crawled onto Ron's shoulder.

"And who's your little guy?" Phineas wondered, once he pointed to the mole rat.

"Oh, my little guy's no ordinary guy. He's Rufus, my trusty and handy and most bad-ical naked mole rat! He can eat Nacos and kick bad guys all day long! Boo-yah!" Ron replied with enthusiasm for introducing his pet to two new people he has now seen.

"A naked mole rat doing anything? Wow! That is so totally cool!" Phineas exclaimed with excitement before turning to his brother, "Ferb, would you like to have a mole rat that can do anything?"

Ferb nodded his head once.

* * *

(_at the Possible house in Middleton)  
_

Ann and James drove up both their vehicles with the twins to the garage. James parked in front while Ann parked in the rear. He then opened up the garage door and Ann gasped, holding her hand near her mouth.

The purple Roth SL coupe was showing some rust, some of the roof has a hole in it, one of the headlights was busted and its reverse lights were out. Its seats were torn at places and one even has a loose spring.

Both the Possible parents got out of their regular cars. James adjusted his sagging pants once again because they were halfway on his boxers.

"Are you…I mean…are you really serious, James?" Ann exclaimed, putting one of her hands in the pocket of her overalls while pointing to the Sloth with the other.

"Nope, Ann, I don't joke around!" James smiled with pride, getting out the keys for the Sloth from his pants pocket. "And I even gave it a test drive yesterday, still works like a charm!"

Ann gave a groaning sigh and headed on over to the Sloth, muttering to herself, _Stupid hunk of junk…._

The twins followed right behind her and got into the back seat of the vehicle. Ann opened the door to the passenger side while James got into the driver seat. She felt the baggy fabric of her overalls straps on the seat.

She then looked back to the twins, sitting in the back, smirking, "Oh and just to let you know, this is the exact spot where we shared out first kiss with each other…."

The twins recoiled in horror and disgust, retreating to the sides of the car, "Ewww…. cooties!"

James put the key in the ignition and the engine started up, although it was sputtering.

"Okay, family, let's roll!" he said with determination, hitting the gas pedal.

The car pulled out slowly out of the driveway and onto the street with black smoke belching from its exposed exhaust pipe.

* * *

(_at the Googolplex Mall)_

All six of the girls stared in wonder and amazement at all of the stores at the mall. The crowd of teenagers and college-age kids conversing with each other filled the air of the shopping center.

"Ohh…so many stores!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Four hundred of them….ohh I could just drool over the savings!" Tara swooned over the mall directory, for about 60 of the 400 stores in the three-story mall were geared towards young women's fashion.

Kim then came in between them and replied, "Come on girls, we have to concentrate on finding the hottest shoes and high-heels for Candace… and maybe some high heels for all of us for the fall!"

Suddenly, Candace came up, chanting and jumping up and down, "Where's Jeremy? Where's Jeremy? Where's Jeremy?" She drew her finger all around the mall map display.

"Whoa…." Bonnie said in surprise, "is she usually like this all the time?"

Stacy replied, whom was standing next to Bonnie, "Yep….the two are boyfriend and girlfriend! Jeremy made the Mad Dog football team, so she's trying out for your squad. She usually comes here to see him work at the Slushy Burger here."

The brunette added in, "Hmm… seems like great motivation to me."

Candace pointed to the location of the Slushy Burger and was about to run off when Kim got her by her red top.

"Candace!"

"Umm…why did just pull on my clothes? I gotta get to my Jeremy!"

"Ugh….don't you totally realize that we have some shoe-shopping to do?" Kim sighed, "You can see Jeremy when we get hungry for lunch. A little patience is no big for you!"

Candace paused for a moment to let it all sink it. "Yes! I should be focused on getting those shoes! I'm gonna look very hot for my Jeremy!" She beamed with pride and clenched her fists as tightly as she could.

Kim replied with a grin, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

She then spotted a high-end upscale shoe store titled, "High Hollywood Shoes" on the third level.

"Ooohhh….sounds like a trendy store to me!" Candace smirked as the girls began to head on up to the escalators to the third floor.

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Ron was walking both Phineas and Ferb to the backyard.

"And this is where we develop all of our big ideas here!" Phineas explained, showing Ron the spacious backyard.

"Wow… you totally have a backyard that's twice..no….better make that three times as big as the one I have back in Middleton!" Ron said, staring in amazement of the giant oak tree.

"So what have you done all summer?" Phineas asked, walking on over to the tree and reclining his feet on the warm summer grass.

"Um….let's just say that I've been busy with recently being on the football team, fighting crime with Kim and all that stuff!" Ron said, patting the soft tuft of blonde hair with his left hand.

Phineas widened his eyes, "Fighting crime? How cool is that!" Then he nudged his shoulder to Ferb, "Let's put that on the list! Crime-fighting heroes!" Ferb gave a slight nod of his head, took out a notepad from his pants pocket and wrote down crime-fighting as the next possible big idea for summer.

"Well, my role's just the distracting and Kim does all the fighting." Ron replied with a nervous laugh. He then asked, taking a seat on the back porch chair. "So, what are you two building for today?"

"Well, we're building a fun, and extremely tall, hotel with little roller-coasters, bouncy beds, and everything!" Phineas replied optimistically.

Ron stared wild-eyed at the two brothers and shouted out loud "Boooo-yah!"

Phineas replied with a smile, "I think he'll totally like what we are going to build!"

* * *

(_back at the mall, at the High Hollywood Shoe store)_

"Ooohh…fancy…..so many A-list celeb-endorsed high heels!" Candace gasped in amazement and wonder of all the high-heels endorsed by the big celebrities in Hollywood.

"Hmm…." Kim thought, scratched her chin, looking at the high-end shoes, "which ones should Candace try first?"

Monique then asked an all-important question, "Which size are your feet, Candace? Maybe there's some swingin' heels with your name on it!"

Candace looked down at her shoes, "Umm… I think I'm a size…"

She was then cut off by the four beeps of a familiar device.

"Huh?" Stacy looked around for the source, "What is that sound?"

Kim then got out her handbag, for it was her Kimmunicator.

"Go, Wade!" she exclaimed, turning it on and it showed Wade on-screen.

Wade explained the mission to her, "Kim, we just got a hit on the site! It's over at Danville Chemical Laboratories just north of town!"

"What…..is that thing?" Candace scoffed, pointing to the device.

"That so totally happens to be my all-important Kimmunicator that I totally use whenever I get a mission!" Kim clarified.

"Ughh…for crimefighting stuff…still totally lame!" Candace waved her hand in dismissal.

Wade put his elbow on the table and made a charming smile, "And who are the two new ladies?"

"Uhhh….excuse me, Wade, the chemical lab?" Kim snapped, trying to get her tech friend back on focus.

"Oh, yes….almost forgot! The security cameras picked up this image not more than 10 minutes ago!" Wade said, feeding in the camera footage to Kim. It shows a very peculiar-looking green-skinned woman in her green-and-black catsuit.

Kim glared at the screen, "Shego!"

"She-who?" Stacy asked.

"Shego, Stacy. Simply put, she is totally one thief you totally don't wanna meet in a dark alley way!" Kim said before going back to Wade, "Wade, can you hitch me a ride?"

Wade grinned, "No problem, Kim! It's heading towards your position right now!" Just as he spoke those words, she heard jet engines roaring overhead on the roof of the mall.

"Your equipment is in the jet, Kim!" Wade said.

"Spankin' Wade, but what about Ron and Rufus? We've left him at the Flynn-Fletcher house with Candace's brothers!" Kim questioned, "It'd be totally the drama and a major bust if we left him behind! He's like an important member of the team!"

Stacy suddenly widened her eyes in fear.

"No problem, we can stop by there and pick him up!" Wade smiled.

"Wade, did I tell you so much that you always rock?" Kim complimented.

"Indeed I do always, Kim! Wade out!" Wade replied before ending the transmission.

"Okay, girls, I'm gonna be doing a little job of busting Shego's little robbery!" Kim replied, heading out of the store.

"And the shoes for Candace?" Bonnie asked, looking down at the Mary Janes Candace was still wearing.

"Well, try black high heels, they're always good for formal occasions! And for the all-important LBD!" Kim replied, rushing out the store as fast as she could to the roof.

"LBD?" Stacy asked, scratching her head.

"Little black dress!" Kim called back for a moment, then continuing to head on out. She then spotted a door that said "ROOF ACCESS". "Bingo" she exclaimed, opening the door and heading upstairs.

Tara then went into another part of the store for a pair of heels for herself.

What Kim didn't notice as she was leaving was that Candace was biting her lips when she heard the words of her brothers and busting in the same sentence. She was also biting her fingernails and beginning to sweat.

Stacy began to panic, and rightfully so. She flailed her hands around in an attempt to get the other girls' attention, but it wasn't working.

Then she heard a snap of one of Bonnie's high heels that she was wearing.

"Aww…..man…." the brunette complained, "My heels' all busted up! Now I have to buy new ones…."

"Nnnngggghhhh…" Candace grunted before finally buckling underneath the pressure of the familiar temptation, "I can't take it anymore!"

Monique looked at Candace's odd behavior, "Umm…what's that girl doing?"

Stacy grumbled without enthusiasm, "You'll see!"

"My brothers are planning something obviously big and dangerous, and it's up to me to bust them!" Candace glared, taking out her pink cell phone, and holding it proudly in front of the other girls.

"Busting…..what?" Tara questioned in disbelief, "I don't get it!" She was browsing for a pair of high heels when she overheard the commotion.

"Me either, T! This girl's creeping me out!" Bonnie said, nodding in agreement.

Stacy then turned to both of the girls and replied disappointingly with a facepalm, "This is exactly what happens when you say the 'b' word around her!"

"'B' word as in that bad 'b' word?" Tara answered, though still puzzled.

"No….busting!" Stacy sighed with disappointment.

Tara suddenly made the connection, "Ohhhh…but why are you so concerned about it?"

Stacy groaned, "I give up…"

Candace then said, "Hmm…since I need to prove to Mom of the boys' inventions, I need some way to tell her the truth….." Then the answer stood right in front of her face: four girls that can act as potential witnesses.

"He-he-he-he-he!" she giggled manically, rubbing her hands. "With all these spectators to the boys' invention for today, Mom will finally make sure that they will be busted!" Then turning to the girls, she replied, "Come on, let's get going!"

"But what about the shoe shopping?" Tara asked.

"No time for it right now!" she exclaimed, grabbing Tara by the hand and escorted her out of the store. "There is no time like busting brothers time!"

Bonnie, Monique, and Stacy followed closely behind, now that Candace's concentration of avoiding the thought of busting her brothers was now shattered.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(_the Johnson house)_

"So how do you expect to humiliate Candace in front of her boyfriend?" Rebecca asked below to Suzy as the two were walking in the hallway.

"I expect to make her life about as miserable as I can make it!" Suzy grinned, "You did see the SIMP video earlier, did you?"

"Yes, yes I did. And loved every single second of it! In fact, I watched it around 145 times on my little phone!" Rebecca said with a flashy evil smile, showing her the phone of playing the SIMP video on a continuous loop.

"Ahh... and I also plan to make a little...encore performance!" Suzy giggled wickedly, rubbing her hands. "I know of a deep part of Danville Forest where there are thousands of squirrels!"

Rebecca laughed, "And are you also gonna record it on video and distribute it throughout the Internet!"

"Heh, more than likely," Suzy replied with a demonic smile, "But first, I need to play a couple of smaller pranks for the next...say...24 hours before I pull off a big prank on her!"

"Well, you got a very good girl at pranking and ruining dates for loser couples right here!" Rebecca smiled, pointing to herself.

"So, I'm pretty much in good hands!" Suzy replied, going into her room with Rebecca to further her plans. She then took out the $1,400 that Rebecca gave her and counted every single $100 that had been given to her.

"I am going to buy the biggest dollhouse in the world!" the little girl exclaimed for joy, beginning to play with her dolls.

Rebecca smiled, closed the door, and took out her cell phone. She scrolled down to Veruca's number and then called her up. She then went into the den.

* * *

Veruca was being carried around in her penthouse on her golden-lion diamond studded throne by her strong-armed bodyguard servants. They were all chanting "Hail the Goddess Veruca! Hail the Goddess Veruca!"

"Oh yes, praise my name!" she smirked before hearing her diamond studded phone ring. "Servants, lower me to the grand fireplace! I gotta make this call!"

The servants nodded their heads and rushed up to the living room area of the prison penthouse with a roaring fireplace. They lowered the throne on the large $10 million Oriental carpet.

"Yes, Veruca here!" she said on her cell phone as she snapped her fingers. "Oh hey, Reb!"

"Hey, girl, how's everything in the penthouse?" Rebecca replied with a smile through the speaker.

"Very fine," Veruca replied on her end, then stared at the paintings of herself on the wall. She stared at her nails and then asked, "Did you manage to win Suzy's trust?"

"Yes I did!" Rebecca replied proudly.

"Nice!" she then smiled with an evil grin.

"So, what's the next phase of the plan, Veruca?"

"Show her the collection of bugs that you have in that truck!"

"Ohh...that won't be a problem! They already have a stench that's so powerful, it could cover an entire city block!"

"Ooohh..." Veruca squealed with joy, "the misery of many people for one girl! It's perfect!"

"Oh and that's not all, Suzy will be playing tiny pranks on Candace, each one intensifying in pure humiliation!" Rebecca said, sighing, not caring about Candace's well-being at all.

"Good, it'll be an orchestra that'll never end for that sore redheaded loser!" Veruca smiled.

"But what about KA? We have to keep a close eye on that little butthole!" Rebecca asked about the one person who could potentially foil their plans

"Don't worry, Reb, let's just say that I have a smelly surprise that I have in store for little Kimberly Ann..." Veruca smiled, before taking a file to even out her nails.

"Ooohh... I hope it'll be all over the internet!" Rebecca giggled.

The two evil cheerleaders then ended their call.

* * *

Tara groaned as she put the keys in the ignition to her car. They didn't even manage to buy any shoes for Candace.

Candace got into the back seat, jumping up and down repeatedly in the car. "Ugh...can't you put the key in faster? My brothers are building something dangerous and crazy and I have to bust them!"

"Candace!" Tara rebuked, turning over the engine, "Please, get a hold of yourself!"

"Not when I am in my busting mode!" Candace snapped back.

Tara sighed and drove the car away from the mall parking lot onto the street.

Bonnie then followed behind her best friend in her car as well. Stacy and Monique were in the backseat of the vehicle as well.

"Um...has Candace always acted like this in front of you?" Monique asked, referring to Candace's erratic behavior.

"Ugh...I get that stuff from her all the time..." Stacy sighed, leaning against the window.

"And these things that her brothers build, what are they...?" the fashionista expert inquired, want to learn more of the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"Summer ideas, Monique!" Stacy explained, "Her brothers usually have the best ideas in town! They make all these exciting things such as a miniature golf course and a roller-coaster!"

"A rollercoaster? Girl, you must be joking!" Monique chuckled a bit at the thought of a roller-coaster across town.

* * *

"So, which floors do you want the small roller-coasters to be on?" Phineas asked his brother, pointing out the blueprints to their hotel.

Ferb then pointed to one floor and then another.

"The 69th and 88th floors! Ferb, my man, you are a genius!" Phineas smiled, realizing the vision of his fun hotel coming to life.

Ron peered over at the blueprints and exclaimed, "Dude, can you guys build anything?"

"Ron, we build stuff all the time! We have to _carpe diem!" _

"Carpe Diem? Isn't that French?" Ron asked, scratching his head. Rufus too was scratching his head.

"Carpe Diem! It's Latin for seizing the day, Ron!" Phineas replied, rolling up the blueprints. He then turned to his brother, "Let's get some punch and wait for the supplies to come in!"

"Latin? I gotta start enrolling in some of these language classes with Kim for this fall!" Ron exclaimed before the sound of jet engines cut him off. The jet was hovering some 50 feet above the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

A rope ladder rapelled right in front of him.

"Huh? What's going..."

"Ron!" Kim's voice called from below, "We have a mission to get to!"

"To find a Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked with glee, jumping up an down. Rufus then jumped into the pants pocket.

"No, to get Shego! She's been spotted at the Danville Chemical Laboratories, just north of town!"

"Oh, sorry, KP..." Ron replied, snapping his fingers right in front of him. He climbed aboard the ladder to the body of the jet where Kim awaited him. It then took off into the morning sky, headed due north.

Coming back out to the backyard, both Phineas and Ferb gasped. Ferb even opened his mouth for the first time today.

"Wow...a jet, wouldn't it be cool if we built a jet around the size of Danille?" Phineas asked with another potential big idea.

Ferb gave a thumbs up, showing approval for the idea.

Then Phineas looked around for someone familiar.

"Hey, where's Perry?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Dooby dooby doo-bah, Dooby dooby doo-bah)

Perry then crawled around to the wall with some pictures of the family mounted on it. Realizing that the coast was clear from his family, he then put on a 1940s fedora, stood upright, and was now Agent P.

Agent P then opened up a console and pressed a blue button. A spring jumped up, launching Agent P into the air and one of the pictures of a baby Phineas opened up to reveal a tube, sucking Agent P into the vacuum tube.

(Dooby dooby doo-bah, Dooby dooby doo-bah,Dooby dooby doo-bah, Dooby dooby doo-bah, Perry!)

Agent P then landed from the tube onto the chair that he normally sat on. He was now in his secret underground lair that was beneath the house. A large video screen then suddenly came on, for it was no other than Major Francis Monogram.

Monogram then gave Agent P his mission, while the platypus was taking down notes.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P! Sources say that the evil Dr. Doofenshmitz has stolen all the belts and belt buckles in general in the entire Tri-State Area!" It then showed footage of all of the belt shops throughout Danville and the general Tri-State area had their inventories of belts stolen in a split-screen to the right.

Monogram then continued "And to top it all off, intelligence also points out that it has something to do with the Danville Fourth of July Dinner that his brother, the mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz is hosting with other mayors of the surrounding area! And from past experiences, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has had a long grudge against his brother, which could equate to reasons that are only revolting and evil!"

The camera to the video screen then panned out, with Monogram's serious look fading away to that of a major red blush alongside his cheeks. "And even as we speak, Agent P, I am reporting this to you...with my pants down!" It then showed Francis in his heart-shaped underpants with his pants between his ankles. Agent P's eyes widened with surprise.

Suddenly, the lights on Monogram's end went out and the hearts his underwear glowed in the dark.

"Carl!" Monogram yelled, "Turn the lights back on!"

"Oh, sorry, sir!" Carl said, turning back on the lights. He then tried to come onto the screen but then he tripped on the pants.

"Uhhhhh..." the Major groaned, facepalming. "I'm going to have to buy you some smaller clothes, Carl..." Then turning to Agent P, he replied, "Put a stop to his vile plans, Agent P! We're counting on you!"

Agent P saluted and departed from his hidden base. (PERRY! singing)

As the screen faded off to black, a red alarm began to sound throughout the agency.

"Sir, we have a problem!" Carl exclaimed, pointing to one of the monitors showing the Danville Laboratory north of town. "You gotta come and take a look at this!"

Monogram turned his head, shuffled slowly with his fallen-down pants, and observed a pale-green skinned woman taking out the security guards with near-flawless karate moves.

"Great-googily moogily!" Monogram exclaimed, his eyes with fear in them. He then got out a mobile phone to scroll down for Admiral Wanda Acronym's name. Admiral Acronym picked up.

"Major Monogram, is there any reason why you are calling up my division?" Admiral Acronym asked through her posh British accent.

"Check out your screen for the Danville Lab, north of town, Admiral Acronym!" Monogram shouted.

Admiral Acronym went to the screen and saw the scene of Shego manhandling the guards. She gasped, "You're right, Monogram, it is a HUGE problem!"

"Can you send a nearby agent in your division to deal with her?" Monogram asked.

"No problem, Major, one of our agents is on the way!" Acronym replied before hanging up.

* * *

Back on the jet, Ron and Kim were getting briefed from Wade. They were now in their usual mission clothes.

"So what is this so-called 'Rarium' that Shego's trying to steal for Drakken?" Kim asked, wanting to know more of the item.

"Rarium, recently added to the Periodic Table, is highly unstable if exposed to direct sunlight. If fallen into the wrong hands, it can really be disastrous for an entire city block!" Wade explained.

"Drakken must be planning something for Middleton if he obtains it! So how do we recognize this mineral?" Kim asked, knowing the Periodic Table backwards, forwards, and inside out.

"It will be located in a sunlight-proof box protected by layers of high security!" Wade said before typing in further, "and...oh no..."

"What is it, Wade?" Kim asked.

"It's Shego and she's giving the security guards a hard time!" He then cut to the screen where Shego was manhandling the guards.

"Well, then, let's stop her before she gets to the Rarium!"

"No problem, Kim, you're nearing the chemical lab right about... now!"

Kim and Ron both looked out the window and saw the familiar green glows coming from the lab. She also spotted a clearing right next to the lab.

"Here, Wade!" She then went to the pilot of the jet, "Drop us off!"

* * *

(_40 minutes earlier)_

The array of hoverjets were in front of the five-floored laboratory.

Shego then turned to the henchman controlling the lead hovercraft, and pointed to the roof. "Lower me down there! I've got some practicing to do!"

The henchman nodded his head and lowered the jet to the roof of the building. Shego pointed out the security cameras to one of the more competent henchmen in Drakken's arsenal. The henchman then proceeded to go out of the hovercraft and sprayed all of the cameras in the vicinity without being seen.

Satisfied, Shego jumped down from the craft with a grappling cord.

"Now, remember," she whispered, "don't set off any alarms yet until I say so!"

The rest of the henchmen, about 30 in number, landed their hovercraft on the roof of the expansive building.

Shego then unfurled the blueprints of the building. "Now, half of you, take floors 3-5. I and the other half will take floors 1-2."

"Are you sure that the Rarium is here?" Bob, one of the henchmen, asked.

"Duy... I did extra research last night, Bob! This is the only place that makes the stuff!" Shego groaned.

"So how will we recognize it?" Bob asked again.

Shego grunted, frustrated with the incompetence of the henchmen. "Didn't I show you the pictures last... ughh... just split up your group and find the Rarium for Dr. D! It cannot be any more simple than that!"

The first fifteen-henchmen group then hooked on to the nearby ledges and rappelled down to the fourth and fifth floors on the left side of the building. Shego and the second group of fifteen henchmen went to the right side of the building and rapelled down to the first, second, and third floors.

"Ready...set...go!" Shego changed before her and the henchmen broke through the windows. Alarms began to sound all over the place as she perfectly tumbled and landed on her feet.

"Well..." Shego scoffed, "so much for a surprise attack."

She then heard the yells of the guards as they drew their batons and night-sticks! "Freeze...do not..." And when they came, they stood frozen in fear.

She glowed her arms and smirked. The security guards tried to surround her but they were completely no match for her.

Shego effortlessly disposed of the guards.

* * *

"Now, tie them up!" Shego ordered Drakken's henchmen. The henchmen then tied them up in groups of four in different places throughout the lab. She powered down the glow on one of her hand but kept the other one glowing with flame. "I'm going to do a little bit of ... interrogating!"

She then glared at one of the guards as, "Where is the Rarium?"

One of the guards yelled, "I'm not telling you anything! Release us now!"

"Ooohh...wrong answer!" Shego yelled as she flipped over, snatched one of the henchman's electrostaffs and aimed it at the guard's face. "Tell me where the Rarium is located or you're going to get..."

"I know where it is!" another one of the guards shouted out just 40 feet away.

Shego then walked up to the guard, staff in hand, "Okay, spill the beans!"

The second guard continued, with a smile on his face, "It's located in the..."

"Don't say it!" the first guard who had the electrostaff pointed at him exclaimed.

"Shuttup, Joe!" the second guard snapped before continuing, "Anyways, it's in the basement of the lab in a very low-lit area! And it has high amount of security!"

Shego smirked, handing the staff back to the henchman, "Why thanks for the info! No security system has gotten through me!" She started to head toward an elevator leading to the basement, but then she paused for a moment. "Oh, and one other thing... how do you get that mineral thing out if it's volatile in direct sunlight?"

"We usually keep it in a special container for the Rarium if it goes outside the lab. It's located in a glass case right near the stuff!" the second guard continued to give away the location.

"Ughh..." the first guard groaned, "two days till retirement and I get betrayed and tied up..."

"Thanks for the info!" Shego grinned to the guard, getting inside the elevator.

* * *

The elevator bell dinged to the basement and the doors opened up to an extensive hallway which led straightforward into the room where the Rarium was kept. Shego smiled with confidence as she walked through the halls to advance to the doorway.

The guards noticed her and warned her, taking out their batons, "Freeze!"

Shego smirked and mocked, "Pathetic!" She glowed her plasma hands and, within two minutes, she knocked out the guards with ease.

After the guards were knocked, she then looked at the safe door at its steel construction.

"Pffftt….nothing like a little flame would do!" Shego smiled, firing up one of her hands and throwing a green fireball at the door. The locks to the steel door instantly melted and she then swung open the door. The rest of the room was dimly lit with a medium-sized black box in the middle. Within it was the Rarium mineral.

"Well, I've had easier thefts!" Shego smirked, snatching up the box. She rushed into the hallway and went up the elevator, with the Rarium in hand.

Kim and Ron both ran towards the lab, where she saw the broken windows on the second floor and the hoverjets on top of the roof.

"Oh yeah, Shego's definitely here along with Drakken's henchmen!" Kim said, pointing to the extent of the damage.

"So Rarium is cool, right, KP? Because y'know, Rarium is well….rare!" Ron laughed.

"Umm…Ron, game face please? We're trying to foil a taking-over-the-world scheme here!" Kim groaned, taking out her dryer grappling hook gun. She squinted her right eye, aimed, and fired at the second floor of the building. The hook connected to the balcony onto the second floor.

"Oh right! Right!" Ron smiled, aiming his own grappling gun as well. He aimed and fired at the second floor balcony as well. The hook connected to the balcony and Ron went up.

* * *

Shego went up to the second floor of the elevator. As she got out of the doors, she held the box containing the Rarium. The henchmen were keeping watch over the premises.

"Okay, guys, let's head on out so that….." Shego said triumphantly, pointing to the roof.

"Going somewhere, Shego?" a familiar voice popped up from below. She then heard the clanging of hooks and two familiar faces popping up from behind her.

Shego turned around, for it was none other than Kim and Ron "Huh….oh great! Princess is here along with her clumsy sidekick..."

"Oh please, Shego, you aren't going anywhere with that Rarium!" Kim exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her nemesis.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Shego glared. She gave the box to Bill, one of Drakken's most competent henchmen. She then whispered, "Get to the roof! Don't let that box out of your sight!"

Bill and the rest of the henchmen nodded their heads and then rushed out to take the stairwell.

Kim noticed the henchmen and glared at Ron, "Ron, go out and…well you know….distract the henchmen!"

Ron smirked "Don't worry KP, the Ron-man will always do the distracting!" He winked and headed upstairs to the stairwell as well, leaving Kim against Shego, one on one.

Kim smirked, going into a karate stance, "I think an orange prison jumpsuit will totally fit your style, Shego!"

"Sorry, Pumpkin, but orange is my least favorite color of all!" Shego grunted. She began to launch kick after kick against Kim but the cheerleader blocked all of them. Kim then performed a volley of punches against Shego but she too dodged them. Kim then lauched a kick to Shego's legs, tripping her off-balance.

"Ughh….." Shego grunted with a thud, landing on the floor.

Kim then smirked, "So, Shego, ready to give up?"

"Not so fast, Princess!" Shego smirked, performing a low kick to try and force Kim off-balance, but the cheerleader, sensing the kick, tumbled several times before standing upward.

"Nice try, Shego, but you're going to have to be quicker….." Kim grinned before hearing something she hadn't heard before. Shego paused for a moment and looked to what the commotion was.

The both of them couldn't believe their eyes.

Peter the Panda flew through the broken window on a hoverjet to analyze the conflict between the two. He then landed on his feet. Like all the other agents, he too had a fedora on. He made an angry glare at Shego.

"Huh….?" Kim asked, scratching her head.

"A panda with a fedora? Oh how cute!" Shego wondered, attempting to pat Peter on the head.

"Umm…Shego, I don't think the panda's very friendly…" Kim replied with worry, noting the panda's angry glare.

"Aww…come on, Princess, how dangerous can he be?" Shego chuckled before Peter jumped up and punched her in the face.

"Owwww….." Shego groaned, rubbing her cheek.

Peter the Panda tumbled and performed a karate pose.

"Ohh…so you wanna play rough, huh?" Shego grunted before firing up her plasma hands.

Kim then returned to a karate stance alongside Peter the Panda.

Seeing that she was outmatched, two to one, Shego smirked and held her plasma hands up high next to the ceiling, for there was a sprinkler system overhead. The sprinklers detected the flames and spurted out from overhead. Kim and Peter tried to hold their hand over the water but couldn't. Shego powered down her flames and went to the stairwell leading to the roof. Kim and Peter followed behind.

On the roof, two of the 30-man henchmen group were carefully putting in the Rarium into one of the hidden compartments of the main hovercraft that Shego came in on.

Bill the henchman gruffed, "Now, we want the boss man to be happy when he gets the mineral inside his new machine!"

Joe, another one of then henchmen replied, "Yeah, he'll hopefully give us a big promotion!"

They suddenly heard the kicking of the stairwell door down. Ron rushed up to the henchmen.

"Now don't you move!" he demanded. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket, doing a few karate moves.

The henchmen glared at him and laughed.

Ron's serious look disappeared and he began to gulp.

* * *

The henchmen tied up Ron and Rufus with a strong rope to one of the ventilation pipes.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Ron grumbled, struggling to break free of the ropes.

Bill scoffed, holding the Rarium in his hands. "We already have!"

Shego, all of a sudden, kicked down the stairwell door.

"Yo, henchmen guys, get on the crafts now and get the Rarium thing out of here! Princess and some….panda or whatever….is following me!" she yelled, advancing and jumping toward the head hovercraft.

"Some panda thing?" Bill asked, scratching his head.

Just as he said those words, a slightly wet Peter the Panda and Kim came rushing up to the stairs. Peter shook off all the drops of water from his fur and did a karate stance.

But Bill was fazed by its cuteness, "Aww…isn't it so cute…" Some of the henchmen encircled in on Peter the Panda but the panda jumped up and kicked one of the henchmen in the stomach. The henchman landed on his behind 10 feet away from the kick. The henchmen then started to back away.

"Ughh….just get on the craft now before Princess jumps on!" Shego demanded, and then opened out her hand, "Bill, the Rarium box please?"

"Here you go, Shego!" Bill exclaimed, rushing up to Shego and giving her the box. The other henchmen got into their respective hovercrafts and began to take off.

"They're getting away!" Ron yelled, still trying to break free of the rope.

Kim grinned, looking at the hovercrafts. She took out a device that looked like a ring. In actuality, it was a tracking ring that Wade developed for her.

"Not if I can help it!" she grunted, throwing the device at one of the henchmen's nearby crafts when he wasn't looking.

The hovercrafts flew away, with the Rarium in hand.

"Shego, wherever you are, I will certainly find you!" she grumbled, clenching her fist.

"Umm…KP? The rope?"

She looked behind to see that Ron was still tied to the ventilation pipes with Rufus and then came behind him beginning to untie the ropes.

"Don't worry, Ron, I'll have you out in a jiff….."

Ron then looked at Peter the Panda, bearing one of his claws, "Uhh…Kim…what's it doing?"

"Ummm…." Kim was speechless, still confused about the sight of a panda in a fedora.

"Umm…KP….you're not helping!"

Peter then began to dash for the ventilation pipe where they were tied to.

Rufus began to gulp and Ron closed his eyes, screaming.

Peter the Panda began to charge and used his claws to slash through the ropes a lot quicker.

Ron opened his eyes, "I'm…I'm alive!" Rufus jumped for joy as well.

Peter the Panda retracted his paw and shook Kim's hand.

"Why….ummm….thanks…." Kim said with a nervous laugh. Peter then pointed out to his hovercraft and got out a remote control. He pressed a button on it and the hovercraft extended the backseat so that it could fit two regular-sized human beings.

The agent panda then pointed to the craft.

"What..what…you're saying that we should get on the craft?" Ron said as loud as he could.

Peter nodded his head and repeatedly continued to point to the craft.

Ron then turned his head to Kim, "I think he wants us to get on board!"

Kim sighed, "Duh….ya think, Captain Obvious?"

She and Ron then climbed aboard the hovercraft, and Rufus sat aboard Ron's lap.

Peter the Panda started up the engines and the hovercraft took off for the OWCA Headquarters.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was happily skipping along the sidewalk a few blocks away from the Flynn-Fletcher house. The birds were tweeting in the air, making their nests.

"La-la-lee-la-la…"

She closed her eyes, smiled, and imagined her perfect dream….her dream of having her Phineas.

(_13 years into the future)_

Isabella imagined herself in a grand cathedral as a shimmering beautiful bride at the altar. She was wearing a beautiful white and flowing wedding dress. A bouquet of sunflowers was in her left hand.

Her fellow Fireside Girls were all in matching pink skirts, serving as the bridesmaids.

She was looking, with all smiles, at her charming and handsome to-be husband, Phineas. His tuft of red hair was flowing from the back.

In the crowd, Linda was sitting in the pews fighting away happy tear after happy tear while Candace was sitting by her Jeremy. Her mom, Vivian, wiped away a happy tear with her handkerchief, bearing witness to her daughter's hand in marriage.

The pastor in charge of the ceremony announced the vows, "Do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take Phineas Flynn to be your wedded husband, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Isabella happily replied with a happy sob, "I do!"

The pastor then turned to Phineas and asked, "Do you, Phineas Flynn, take Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Phineas grinned with a wide smile, gazing into Isabella's eyes, "I do!"

"Then by the power invested in me by Almighty God and Yahweh, and by the state of Mississippi, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Both Isabella's and Phineas' lips were locked together, ready for the kiss to seal the marriage.

"Isabella? Isabella?" a voice echoed from Phineas' voice.

"What….?" Isabella looked in a stunned reaction before fully opening her eyes back to the real world, interrupting her daydreaming.

It was Addison Sweetwater repeating her name to try and snap her back into focus.

"Isabella!" Addison yelled, snapping her fingers.

Isabella fully opened her eyes to her surroundings, and to the other Fireside Girls of her troop, and sighed, "Rats! I almost had the perfect moment with Phineas! It was so right there!"

Gretchen replied, "Izzy, are you going to daydream about Phineas all day? We got work to do!"

Isabella, with fire in her eyes, replied, "You're right! Let's go, girls, to Phineas' house!"

The group of Fireside Girls continued to the direction of the Flynn-Fletcher house.

* * *

(_Back in Middleton)_

James was still driving the old Sloth en route to the car show and to the rap skit the parents were going to perform. The beat-up car was going slightly slower than other vehicles, and black smoke continued to puff from its exhaust pipe. Ann, meanwhile, put her elbows on the door of the car. The twins, meanwhile, were sleeping in the back.

Then, the cell phone began to ring from Ann's purse.

"Can you get that, dear?" James asked.

"No problem," Ann smiled and looked at the caller ID. It was one of Kim's relatives, Cousin Larry.

"It's Larry, I'll get it…."

She picked it up.

"Hello? Hello? Yes? Okay, we'll be on our way!"

"So, what's the end result?" James asked, turning to his wife.

"Well, according to what Larry said, he wants to come along with us. He also was interested in some of the rocket cars and some weird vehicles from obscure shows too! Isn't his house on the way to the car show?"

"Indeed it is," James smiled, "We'll swing by their house and pick up Larry!"

The car then puttered along the streets on the way to Larry's house, black smoke trailing behind.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, both Phineas and Ferb were hard at work with their own materials, building their dream tall hotel in their own backyard. They already got four of the floors completed but obviously needed help.

Phineas was looking at the plans for the hotel. "Hmm….we've got a few floors up, but we need some help in getting more up…..and we do need those cushioned walls and waterslides out of the windows…."

Isabella and her group of Fireside Girls opened the latch to the backyard gate.

"Hey Phineas….." Isabella swooned, batting her eyelashes, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hey, Isabella!" Phineas smiled, looking over his large blueprints and not looking at Isabella's eyelashes. "We're trying to make the tallest and coolest hotel and beach resort ever, can you help us?"

"Of course, Phineas!" Isabella said, pulling out her Fireside Girls handbook, "Building a giant hotel is what we need for our Giant Building Patch!"

"Well then, let's get to work!" Phineas exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Back on the road, Candace was continuing to point wildly.

"To the house! To the house! To the house!"

Bonnie said in a loud tone of voice, "Can you please quiet down, Candace? I'm trying to concentrate on the road here!"

Candace silenced herself for a moment but continued to jump up and down in the back seat.

"Gotta bust my brothers! Gotta bust! Gotta bust!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, the car began to sputter.

"Oh no…" Bonnie began to groan. She glanced on over to the gas gauge and it pointed to the red E.

Candace peered over the front seat and gasped. Bonnie pulled over to the side of the highway as the car came to a complete stop, completely out of gas.

"No…no….no….this can't be happening….." the redhead frantically panicked before hearing another beep from Bonnie's cell phone.

Bonnie then got out her phone and got a text from Tara saying the following:

"My car broke down right behind you as well, B…. BFF, T…."

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise as she looked through her rearview mirror. She could see Tara's car sputtering, the hood puffing out white smoke.

Candace and Stacy both got out of the vehicles, stunned about the unfortunate turn of events.

"No…..this cannot be happening…my bust….." Candace cried. She then went on her knees to the gravel side of the road.

She screamed as loud as she could, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was like bad luck kept on piling up for the girls.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(_at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)_

Vanessa and Heinz reached the top floor of the building as they stepped out of the elevator.

"So this is where you built your evil device thing for the day?" she asked to her dad.

"Oh yes, Vanessa! With my machine today, I will ruin the life of my stupid brother, Roger, and take over the Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz proudly proclaimed, "And I'm getting a little help today from someone new!"

"Ooohh…Dad, who is it?" Vanessa questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you'll see….." Heinz chuckled, wringing his fingers around.

Drakken, meanwhile, was adjusting the final parts to his newest Doomsday machine. He was putting on the final touches on the metal coating.

"And almost there…." the evil scientist said, wiping out the metal for some shine to the coating. After a few wipes, he finally saw his own reflection in the metal like a mirror.

Drakken combed through his black long hair restrained only with a ponytail, "Oh yes….world domination is totally my style!"

He then glanced over and saw both Doofenshmirtz and his daughter appearing from the elevator.

"Hey, um, hello, Dr. Doofen…Deffen…..ughh…..Heinz" Drakken tried to wave but then had a slight memory slip. "Oh, drat, why do I always keep on forgetting that name?"

"Uyyyy…." Heinz slapped his forehead. "For the last time, it's Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken! Anyways, I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Vanessa!"

"Ohh…" Drakken grinned, then glancing at Vanessa, "does she have any evil powers?"

"Well, um….to be honest, no….but she did steal a motorcycle once!" Heinz answered, referring to the trip around the world.

"Well, it's a step in the right direction!" Drakken replied with an evil smile, but then glared at his watch. "Ugh….she should've been here by now…"

"Who?" Heinz wondered.

"You know, Shego, my assistant? She's supposed to return here with the Rarium needed to complete my evil plan of world domination but she's taking longer than usual!"

The four words of evil plan and world domination perked up the ears of Vanessa.

"Ohh…evil plans and world domination, huh? Ooohh…you are going to get double-busted by Mom this time!" Vanessa smiled, touching her father's nose, and then took out her cell phone. "And speaking of evil plans, where is yours, anyways?"

"Oh, my evil plan, Vanessa? It's right here underneath this curtain, and of course I won't reveal it until Perry the Platypus arrives!" Heinz replied, pointing to his latest scheme that was underneath a giant sheet.

Drakken took notice of the sheet and wondered, "Hmm….Dr. Heinz….I was wondering…."

"Yes….?" the other Dr. D asked, trying to be helpful in any way.

"Do you have an extra large sheet that could cover my invention?" Drakken questioned.

"Oh yes, Dr. Drakken!" Heinz smiled, gesturing toward a pile of extra-large sheets, "Just help yourself!"

Drakken went down the stairs from his tower with sheer excitement to the sheets, preparing for an extra surprise for his archnemesis.

After ten minutes, Drakken finally covered up every single part of his latest invention with the sheet.

"And that's that!" he exclaimed. He then heard the whirring of engines from outside.

"Umm…Heinz, can you open up the roof for me?" Drakken requested.

Heinz then pressed the button, opening up the roof to his building.

Shego then appeared in the main hovercraft, alongside with all the henchmen present. She then proceeded to land on the floor of the building, which had plenty of room.

She jumped out of the craft and rushed up to the scientists, "Dr. D! Dr. D!"

Both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz replied at the same time, "What, Shego?"

Shego groaned and pointed to her boss, "Not you, Doofenshmirtz…. it's Drakken that I need to speak with immediately!"

"Well, Shego, have a 'go' with him! Get it? It's funny because it's like a practical joke. Because the word go and you have the same name and…." Heinz chuckled to himself before realizing that Shego wasn't laughing at his joke.

"Umm…I'd better get back to setting my special trap for Perry the Platypus…" Doofenshmirtz nervously laughed to himself before going to a stairwell to set up final preparations for the platypus trap.

Drakken then turned to Shego, "So, did you get the Rarium that I specifically told you that was at…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Danville Chemical Laboratory up north!" Shego cut him off, sarcastically yapping away with her hand as if she imitated Drakken's voice.

"Ugh…Shego….your sarcasm bothers me more….."

Shego interrupted "Look, Dr. D! We've got good news and bad news here!"

"So I imply that I want the good news first…." Drakken muttered.

"Yeah, the good news is that I got your Rarium!" Shego replied before snapping her fingers. One of Drakken's henchmen presented the black box containing the Rarium element inside onto a nearby table.

"Good…." Drakken grinned, rubbing his hands in glee, "For once, Shego, my henchmen didn't fail!"

Then he turned to a more serious tone as he drank a nearby glass of water he made while finishing up the machine.

"Then, may I ask, what is the bad news?"

Shego yelled, "Princess and her little sidekick are here!"

Drakken spat out the water from his mouth in surprise to the floor. "What? Kim Possible and that buffoon are in Danville? That means that she has gotten wind of my plans!"

"And that's not all, Dr. D! I also got attacked by a small panda bear with a fedora on his head!" Shego continued on about her experiences.

The mad doctor then raised an eyebrow, "What, Shego? You were attacked by a small panda bear….with a fedora….?"

Shego then nodded her head.

"That is purely ridiculous! Maybe you need to have your eyes checked!" Drakken scoffed before noticing his assistants' left hand glowing green.

Shego growled with a scowl on her face, "I saw what I saw, Dr. D! A panda in a fedora and Princess both attacked me at the same time! Now don't make me shoot flames at you throughout this lab!"

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Drakken admitted reluctantly. Shego then powered down her glowing hand.

"If you don't mind, Shego, I have a trap to plan for Kim Possible with the help of Dr.!" Drakken sinisterly replied, heading down the elevator.

Shego, now alone on the top floor, groaned to herself as she walked on over to the balcony, "Ugh….bosses! Sometimes… I wish if I could take over the world on my own without Dr. D holding me back like some kid!"

Then she overheard a clopping of high-heeled boots from right behind her.

"Princess….I know it's you!"

Alert, Shego powered up her hand, snarled, and turned around quickly. It was none other than Vanessa.

Vanessa became alert and her eyes widened with fear from the glowing hand. Her heartbeat began to beat at a more rapid pace and her breaths became shorter. She began to sweat from the fear Shego struck in her.

Shego gasped when she realized that it wasn't her archenemy sneaking up on her and quickly powered down her hand. "Ohh…I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were someone else!"

Vanessa gasped in short breaths, "Just please don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She took a deep breath of relief as her heart rate resumed its normal beat rhythm.

"Well, I gotta be prepared for Princess all the time because, you know, she never resists my boss's plans of world domination, wherever they are." Shego said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are they like, complex or whatever?" Vanessa asked.

"Oy…now that you mention it, they are! And somehow, Dr. D manages to screw it up and we end up defeated!"Shego grunted, telling about how she and Drakken were always defeated. "It get very annoying very fast!"

"You wanna try annoying? Try having my dad treat me like I'm a little five-year old girl, and I'm 15!" Vanessa said with a resounding groan. "Ugh…last year, he gave me a birthday suited for a 6-year old!"

"Wow…that's pretty harsh!" Shego said amazingly at what Vanessa went through. Then she smirked "Anyways, kid, I like your style of sarcasm! It's almost, say, up to my level!"

"Let's just say that it runs on my mom's side of the family!" Vanessa chuckled a little. "Anyway, name's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!"

"Name's Shego!"

The two of them then extended their arms and shook hands.

"So, what's the glowy part of your hands?" Vanessa asked, pointing to one of Shego's hands.

"Oh that? It's just to strike a lot of fear in my enemies!" Shego smiled, powering up one hand briefly before powering it down. "Say….you wanna be evil like I am?"

Vanessa answered, "Well…um, I'm not that evil with the weird superpowers or whatever. I just sometimes help my dad in his evil schemes, though I did steal a doll from a little girl once."

"Well, that's progress." Shego said, "You're climbing that ladder!"

Then another upcoming topic came to Vanessa's mind.

"Hmm…school's coming up for me in a month and half, I wonder what electives I should take in my sophomore year?" Vanessa wondered as she put her elbows on the tall balcony.

"Mmm…what school?" Shego questioned.

"Middleton High. I was wondering if I could try out for cheerleading or for the Middleton Golden Dancers…."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa, girl, slow down!" Shego exclaimed, "You should probably know that being on that cheer squad is a tad bit expensive! Plus let us not forget to mention their top-of-the-line fashion shows before every little football game that they have! And let us not forget that my arch-nemesis is in that squad!"

"So, I should try out for the Golden Dancers instead?" Vanessa asked, scratching her head. She then looked down at the Goth clothes that she usually wore.

"Yeah, I think you look quite nice to join the Golden Dancers! They'd be a bigger bang for the buck!" Shego grinned, scanning her eyes at Vanessa's look from top to bottom.

Vanessa tapped her boot heel, "Thanks! Hmm…I should talk with my dad about this…."

"Mmm… maybe. Anyways, Vanessa, I'm going to tan and relax for a couple of hours while Dr. D's babbling on downstairs about traps." Shego said, heading on out to the elevator.

"Okay, Shego! I'll see you then!" Vanessa replied loudly.

Even though she was all alone now, Vanessa had a lot more on her mind than usual.

* * *

Monogram, meanwhile, was studying the hovercraft that Team Possible and Peter the Panda were on. Carl was typing away on the computer.

"Hmm…something seems vaguely familiar about that uniform that those two people were wearing…" the Major thought, observing the details of the articles of clothing.

"I think you should take a look at this, sir!" Carl insisted, printing out a photo from the pronter.

Then, all of a sudden, something popped through his mind.

He gasped, "Great googily-moogily, Carl! Sound the alarms! Warn Admiral Acronym about this! We have….L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N agents!"

Carl shrieked upon hearing the name, thinking that OWCA security has been breached by the evil agency of mad scientists.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(_at the Johnson residence)_

Rebecca, meanwhile, put away her cell and went to Suzy's room. An evil idea crossed into her mind.

"Oh, Suzy!" the vile cheerleader grinned.

Suzy was playing with her dollhouse when Rebecca came into her room.

"Yes?" she replied with a wicked grin.

"Are there any practical joke stores in the Danville area?"

Suzy thought to herself, "Mmm…there are a few that I know of."

"Well, I do have a sedan outside." Rebecca smiled, pointing to the car driven by one of her servants.

"Well, let's begin the pranking!" Suzy giggled evily, putting aside the dolls, and picking up Lulu. She also went to the kitchen for a hidden key.

"This is what I do when my parents aren't home, and I'm alone with a babysitter." Suzy explained. putting the key inside her hand, "While they are distracted, I sneak out the back kitchen door and wreak havoc on Candace's life!"

"Good thinking!" Rebecca smirked as Suzy inserted the key into the back kitchen door, unlocking it.

Once the two of them and Lulu got into the sedan, the driver drove off into the downtown area.

"Yes….time for me to kick off my plan!" Suzy laughed evily with her pet poodle joining in.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

On the shoulder of the highway, Candace grunted with frustration. Monique and Bonnie was sitting in the backseat of Tara's car.

"T, can you try to turn the key over or hitting the dashboard or something?" Bonnie suggested.

"I'm trying, B..."

Tara, meanwhile, was trying to start up her car, banging on the dashboard, but all she can hear was the grinding and stalling of the motor.

"Oh no..." she cried, putting her arms on the steering wheel, "my dad is so not going to be happy about this!"

"Ughh...my brothers are going to get away with whatever contraption that they are building!" she groaned.

Stacy then got out her phone and dialed a number.

Candace turned around and asked, "Stacy, who are you trying to call up?"

"Coltrane, Stacy! Hopefully he'll have some gas and jumper cables in his car." Stacy replied.

Candace folded her arms and said, "Hope so, I don't want to be stranded here all night long without my daily dose of busting!"

Stacy sighed in disappointment and sat on the hood of Bonnie's car, hoping for Coltrane to come.

(_35 minutes later)_

Stacy and Candace were leaning against the car because the metal of the hood got too hot for them to sit on.

Then, they saw a blue truck pulling on over to the shoulder with extra jumper cables and a 3-gallon tank of gas.

Bonnie turned her head around and sighed with relief, "Finally, someone's here to help us!"

Stacy jumped up and down for joy, for she saw Coltrane driving the truck.

Coltrane got out of his truck and hugged his girlfriend and gave a kiss to each other.

"So, what's up, Stacey?" he asked with a click of his tongue.

"Well, we have a little bit of car trouble, Coltrane, so can you give her car some gas?" Stacey asked giggling, pointing to Bonnie's car.

"Of course!" Coltrane replied with a smile, getting the tank out of the bed of his truck. He got the pump and began to insert the nozzle into the gas tank.

A few minutes later, he filled up the tank.

"But what about Tara?" Stacy then asked, pointing to Tara's car.

"Don't worry, Stace bear, I'll fix it immediately!" Coltrane winked as he took the jumper cables. He popped open the hood of his truck and hooked the cables to Tara's battery hoping to give it at least a little charge.

"Okay, Tara, try to start it up!" Coltrane then exclaimed, turning to Tara.

"I'll try…." Tara tried to turn the engine over but it wouldn't work.

"Try again…give it a little more juice…." Coltrane suggested.

Again, Tara tried and the engine wouldn't start up.

After four tries and no successes, Coltrane sighed, "Well, we can't fix it….well, listen, I'll ask my dad for someone to tow it into the shop to see what's really wrong with it."

Tara gave a weak smile and replied, "Thanks anyways!"

Coltrane then turned his attention back to Stacy, holding her hands. "And you are always the light of my world!"

"Awww, Coltane!" Stacy smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, "I think we do have enough gas to get to the Flynn-Fletcher house, even though Tara's car battery is kaput!"

"Okay, girls, I'll see you at the Independence Day concert!" Coltrane replied back as he got back into his truck and began to travel back on the highway.

* * *

Once he drove away, Stacy then turned back to Bonnie's car. "Okay, since Bonnie's car is the one operating one, we'll take her's!"

Bonnie then got out of Tara's car and asked, pointing to it, "But what about T's?"

Tara sighed with disappointment as she turned to the brunette, "Bonnie, my car can't start up! I guess I'll have to drive...the 'Rust Bucket'!"

Candace interrupted with sarcasm in her voice, taking Tara by the arm , "Yeah...yeah...yeah! Look, we gotta get to my brothers' house this instant!"

All Tara could do was moan as she went into the back seat of her best friend's car, along with Candace and Stacey. Monique took the passenger side in the front.

She scoffed, "Let's go ahead and see what this...hotel...is all about!"

Bonnie's car then merged into the highway traffic en-route to the house.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls were building floor after floor of the tall fun resort. One by one, they were building fun floors with one containing a jungle while another contained an upside down roller-coaster. They were on floor number 46 when Buford and Baljeet came into the backyard, arguing.

"Buford, next time, please don't give me another wedgie!" Baljeet exclaimed to his frenemy.

Buford scoffed, making a fist, "Listen, nerd, I'm gonna give you a wedgie whether you like it or not, even if it is from a tall building!"

The two then looked up and saw the construction of the giant hotel.

Phineas, who was working on a circus floor for the building from a robotic hovercraft, saw the two with a pair of binoculars and exclaimed, "Hey guys, wanna come join in and help us?"

"Umm..." Buford thought, scratching his head, "what are you guys building by the way?"

"We're building a giant fun hotel with over 100 floors!" Phineas explained the meaning of this big project, extending one hand to the half-completed product.

"A giant hotel, you say?" Buford asked with fear, backing away from the hotel "Umm...I may have some doubts about this..."

"How come?" Phineas wondered.

Buford began his explanation, "It all started around a year ago..."

(_cuts to somewhere in Downtown Danville a year ago at a roach motel where Buford is screaming into a wooded area in fear as a swarm of roaches trail after him)_

"And let's just say that it took me five baths to get the smell of roaches out of my clothes!" Buford concluded his story on the roaches.

"Well, Buford," Phineas laughed, "these materials are totally roach-proof! You won't have to worry about insects! So what do you say?"

"I'm totally in!" Buford exclaimed then grabbed Baljeet, "Come on, nerdlinger, we got work to do!"

Baljeet sighed, "The next time I go to the store, I'll try and buy some stretchproof shirts..."

* * *

As the Sloth crawled into the street where Larry's house was at James groaned as he saw through the cracked windshield. The part of the street leading to Larry's house was packed with cars.

"Oh great..." James groaned with utter frustration, seeing that other nerds like him were bringing in destructive robots that belonged to him"I forgot that today was Robot Rumble night for him..."

"Hmm..." Ann looked around for an empty parking place and saw that a couple of the cars were parked in the grass on his property, "Let's try parking over there!"

"Umm..." James muttered, an unsure look on his face, "We'd better ask Larry about this..."

Larry, meanwhile, was conveniently sitting on his front porch with his own robot and saw the rusted Sloth with the thick puttering black smoke behind it and the sound of the engine backfiring and puttering.

"Ah yes, the rusted spaceship finally makes it with my earthly relatives inside..." he said, adjusting his glasses as he got up and walked on over to the car.

James manually rolled down his window and asked to Larry, "So where can I park here? The place is crowded!"

"Oh yes, familial units, you can park over there at that landing dock!" Larry said, pointing to an open space of grass on his property right near an oak tree.

"Oh thanks, Larry!" James smiled as he pulled in the Sloth into the open patch of grass. Once the whole family got out of the car, James looked around and asked, "Nice crowd, huh?"

"Family, we are practicing for the 3rd Annual Middleton Robot Rumble held at the City Park later on today for the rhythmic ceremony of the Independence forged by our forefathers….

"You mean the 4th of July celebrations here in Middleton?" James deducted, trying to clarify what Larry said.

"Of course, and why are you wearing such strange clothes?" Larry asked, tilting his glasses forward to see the rapper clothes that both Ann and James were wearing.

"Oh yeah," Ann giggled with a slight blush, "We're wearing them for a skit to prove the dangers of drinking and driving and we performed it in front of Kim and Monique this morning!"

"Did they enjoy it?" Larry questioned.

"Ohhh….of course the both of them did!" James uneasily replied with an anxious smile, tugging his pants up. "We're just setting up for the real thing at the car show!"

"Oh yes, I have heard about it!" Larry continued on, "They are going to show a lot of cars from some old sci-fi shows, including the one from _Lost in the Universe _season 2 episode 6 where they drove a car underwater!"

"Well, we got Larry on board, so let's try and….." James grinned before hearing a small explosion in the backyard. "What the heck…..?"

One of the robots emerged from the smoke in the backyard. It had tank treads, had a silver body in both front and back, and on its front was a steel hammer weighing in at 30 pounds. It spotted the Sloth in its crosshairs and treaded towards the back of the vehicle.

The nerd that was the owner of the robot emerged from the smoke yelled, "Someone please stop that robot!"

James, Ann, and the twins watched in horror as the robot lowered its hammer and ran into the rear of the vehicle, causing one side of the rear bumper and the license plate to fall off and also causing huge dents as the trunk caved in to a shape of the letter C and the trunk door popped open. The robot then stopped its rampage on the back of the car and proceeded to crawl up on the top of the car. The hammer then rotated around onto the hole in the roof on the front passenger side and began to hammer away, making the hole bigger and bigger until it reached the driver's seat. The hammer then took one swing at the windshield as the glass completely shattered. The robot then preceded down to the grass as it faced the left rear passenger door. It charged forward and, with one attack, the caved-in passenger door instantly fell down into the grass. Then it went around and performed a hammer attack on the driver's door, creating a medium-sized dent.

"Oh no…." James sighed, looking at the damage so far to his car.

"Aren't you gonna stop it or something?" Ann asked in horror, as the renegade bot was now concentrating to the drive's side of the car, right next to the hood. It took out a circular buzzsaw and carved a panel of the car surrounding the driver front wheel from the front bumper to the driver's side door. It, too, fell into the grass.

She then looked at the twins, "Boys, can you do something?"

The Tweebs replied with a smile, "We're on it! " They each then whipped out a device and typed in a few keys!"

Jim assumed with confidence, "It'll stop right about….."

The robot was about to hit the hood of the car with the vital engine and battery when it suddenly died.

"Now!" Jim exclaimed as the robot came to a screeching halt.

The owner of the robot rushed up to the discarded robot. "Oh thank you! I was afraid that it would destroy your entire vehicle!"

James looked behind at his rusted and heavily-damaged car, "Mmm…she'll make it! Hopefully we can make it to the car show!"

"Umm…what are we gonna do with the broken parts?" Ann asked about the rear bumper, rear passenger door, and the front driverpanel of the car lying in the grass.

"We can simply duct-tape the things together!" James smiled, pulling out a roll of duct tape from the glove compartment of the trashed Sloth.

A few minutes later, duct tape was on the panel on the driver's side of the car, the rear bumper, the passenger door, and the license plate was duct-taped on to the caved-in trunk. He tied down the trunk door with the duct-tape on the sides.

He then called out, "Come on, gang, let's go!"

Larry then whistled at the sheer damage that the renegade robot did to the Sloth, "Are you sure this piece of junk can run?"

"Of course, Larry, she has never let me down before!" James laughed before opening the driver's door, which creaked as if it were nails on a chalkboard before shutting it. Ann opened up her door as the top of her hair poked through the large hole. The Tweebs and Larry climbed into the back as the passenger door creaked with the duct-tape and closed it. All five of them buckled up their seatbelts.

James then put the key in the ignition and the engine turned over, alongside with the sound of backfire and the thick smoke coming from the tailpipe. The Sloth sputtered on from Larry's house en route to the car show.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kim, Ron and Rufus were still up in Peter the Panda's hovercraft in the back seat.

"Umm….hi there…..?" Ron nervously waved to Peter before the panda agent pressed a button. It turned out to be a metal soundproof screen separating the front side from the back.

"Hmm…there's something totally wrong here…. a panda in a small fedora that can take on Shego single-handed? This is way beyond weirdness!" Kim concluded before taking out her Kimmunicator.

"Duh…KP, I mean, how many pandas in little fedora hats do you usually see everyday?" Ron blurted out loud.

Then Kim stared blankly at him for a moment of silence.

Ron scoffed, folding his arms, "See? The Ron-man's made his point across!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket with his stomach still growling for the warm gooey cheese of Bueno Nacho.

"Hungry…BN…" the mole-rat groaned, pointing to his pink stomach.

"I know, little buddy!" Ron exclaimed, "I can't remember this long without craving food from the best restaurant in the whole world!"

Kim answered abruptly, "Ron, we'll go to BN once we sort everything out!"

"Hope so, KP…" Ron sighed, putting his hand on his cheeks, expressing frustration.

* * *

Peter was manning the controls when Admiral Acronym came in on screen.

"Agent Peter, give us a report!" Acronym ordered, wanting to know any updates.

Peter nodded his head. He then turned on the autopilot feature of the craft and took out a laptop. He proceeded to type in all that had happened with his encounter with the strange raven-haired woman with glowing fists, what she had stolen, alongside with the teenaged crimefighter duo in the back. He sent the memo to Acronym.

Acronym then heard the whirring of the printer.

"I'll get that!" she smiled, getting the memo.

She got the paper out of the printer and began to read it.

The pupils of her eyes dilated, "Agent Peter…where are these 'teenaged superheroes' you speak of?"

Perry then pressed a button to a tiny security camera in the backseat of his hovercraft, showing Kim, Ron, and Rufus to Acronym.

"Agent Peter…..you know the drill, apply the 'Welcoming Procedure' to these so-called 'guests'! These outsiders have stumbled onto official OWCA affairs! Take them to the confinement area! I need to report to Major Monogram about this immediately! Acronym out!" Acronym then signed off as the screen went black.

Peter sighed and then pressed a red button with a skull and crossbones warning label. Above it were the words, "WELCOMING PROCEDURE".

The Kimmunicator turned on-screen to Wade.

"Wade…any updates on Drakken whereabouts?"

"Oh yeah, Kim!" Wade exclaimed, "I finally trapped Drakken this time! He has nowhere to go!"

"Which building is he in?" Kim asked immediately.

"Okay, he is in….."

Then, the screen cut to complete static.

"Umm…KP? The levels of creepy are growing….."

"What, Ron? Wade….Wade…..?" Kim began to panic, hitting on the Kimmunicator with her hand to try and reconnect the contact with Wade but the screen faded off.

Kim gasped and the next thing she, Ron and Rufus heard were the attachment of restraining steel clamps to their hands and feet.

"What the Naco Cheese?" Ron shouted in complete surprise. His hands were clamped right behind his back, as was Kim's and Rufus'. The Kimmunicator fell to the floor.

"This is so not cool!" Kim complained, trying to break loose from her restraints but couldn't.

"Way not badical…." Ron griped, grunting and groaning from the tightness of their bonds.

Rufus whimpered about the unknown of what was going to happen to Team Possible.

* * *

Back at the OWCA, Francis was at his front office, seeing the clacking balls clack back and forth on his desk.

"Ugh…that woman in green completely has baffled me!" he grumbled, pounding one fist against his desk. And then the clacking of the balls stopped.

Francis rolled his executive chair out in the hallway, which was populated by other field animal agents working with each other.

"Carl?" he shouted out loud "Do we have any more clackers?"

"I'm sorry, sir, the budget wouldn't allow it!" Carl yelled back.

"Great!" he exclaimed, "I just want to keep my mind….." Then he heard the phone ring from its hook.

Monogram yelled, "Who is it this time?"

It was none other than Admiral Acronym on the other end.

"Major….would you mind lowering your tone of voice?"

Monogram lowered his voice and blushed, though still gruff, "Oh…sorry, Admiral. I've been extremely busy at the office!"

"We have a problem, Major! Two unauthorized individuals and a rat…..thing have been caught interfering in the internal affairs of OWCA business! Peter the Panda has followed standard protocol and has detained the individuals and is en route here to send them to the underground detention facility as we speak!"

"Two intruders? Well, prepare them for booking!" Monogram ordered. "We have to protect the secret identities of our field agents from the general public!"

"That won't be a problem at all, Major! Agents G and H are on the case!" Acronym said quickly.

Monogram sighed, patting his forehead as if he had a headache "Oh, I could use a cup of coffee right now!"

"Yes, yes you should." Acronym suggested, "Let me know of any further updates, Major!"

Monogram hung up the phone and complained, "This is going to be one long day!"

The hovercraft arrived at the headquarters of the Agency. Peter then pressed a button that read "Docking Bay for Detention Facility" on it. An ordinary-looking oak tree opened up to reveal a garage for transport vehicles used by the Agency for arresting mad scientists. Peter's ship landed on the parking space intended for prisoners.

Monogram and around 15 other field agents emerged from the doors that lead into the main offices of the Agency to the prisoner garage. The agents also happened to carry leg irons and handcuffs.

Peter activated the roof revealing the scene outside.

Kim and Ron turned their heads and gasped at the scene. One of the field agents, Martin the Monkey, was carrying a pair of handcuffs.

He began to stammer, "M…m….m….m…monkey…with handcuffs….and….a fedora hat? This is…a bad dream….a really bad dream!"

Kim came to the same conclusion, "Um, Ron, I don't think this is a dream…."

Peter got out of the cockpit and pointed to the three 'intruders'.

"Ah, good work, Agent Peter! Admiral Acronym will give you your promotion yet!" Monogram applauded. Peter saluted to the Major as he went through the sliding doors into the office.

Monogram then turned his attention to Team Possible, unaware of their intentions. "So…." he grunted with a stern look in his eye, "L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N decided to send in spies to reveal the Agency's secrets!"

"Ugh….." Ron groaned, "I don't know whatever language you're speaking, like it's Spanish or Blabber…."

"Ron! Blabbering isn't an official language!" Kim snapped, "And we're in enough trouble as it is, so can you please zip it?"

"KP, how can I zip it when I'm seeing a monkey in a fedora hat, WITH HANDCUFFS?!" Ron shouted out loud, screaming.

"Cuff 'em, boys!" Monogram ordered, pointing to the trio.

Rufus squeaked with fear and understandably with a reason.

Freddie the Frog, or Agent F to his superiors, slapped the cuffs behind Kim's back and slapped the leg irons on her feet, restricting her movement.

Martin the Monkey grunted and slapped the cuffs behind Ron's back and attached the leg irons to his feet.

Finally, Rufus was given tiny shackles and leg irons by Andy the Ant. He looked completely confused about an ant that lifted a pair of tiny handcuffs and tiny leg irons around 15 times its own size.

* * *

The three of them were released from the clamps of the ship and were led into the detention center, which has about 150 cells stacked on three tiers. Mad scientists who posed more of a threat to agents than others were contained in these cells.

All they heard was the rattling of chains as Kim, Ron, and Rufus were led down the hallway by Monogram and other agents.

"I know that you are L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N spies because the uniforms you own are similar to the ones worn by that organization's spies!" Monogram accused the team.

Kim snapped back, "No way! I am a good guy fighting against a mad scientist myself!"

But Monogram covered his ears, saying, "La-la-la-la-la-la, more lies designed to reveal secrets about the Agency! You aren't going to break me!"

"But you gotta listen to us!" Kim pleaded as they came upon an empty cell fit for two.

"We'll put you two in here until we can find a way to make sure that you no longer represent a threat to this Agency!" Monogram exclaimed as the animals released the cuffs and irons from Team Possible. Monogram and the agents threw all three of them into the cell. Monogram closed the cell door on them and locked the key.

It felt like things were going from bad to worse for Team Possible.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kim groaned, looking at the four grey bland walls that surround her, Ron and Rufus.

"Ugh…this so isn't a good time to be locked up…again!" Kim complained, sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Come on, KP, at least on the bright side we aren't thrown in by some psychotic cheerleader that treats her parents as if they are dogs!" Ron said, pointing out the last time they were caught up in this scenario.

"Yeah, Ron, being forced into prison by that stupid cheerleader is one thing!" Kim exclaimed, "But being put in an interrogation cell by a bunch of animals in funny hat things is totally another sitch!"

"But…but what are they gonna do to us?" Ron suddenly began to panic, "Are we gonna get prodded or poked or…"

"Ron! Don't worry!" Kim retorted, "I can get us out of this sitch!"

"I'd better hope so, KP, or I may never see my precious Bueno Nacho ever again!" Ron cried, falling his knees to the floor. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOO! BUENO NACHOOOOOO!"

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Vanessa walked on over to the front door of her dad's office, with papers about the dance line for the Middleton High Marching Band.

_I know that the cheer squad is outside of my dad's price range because of all the fees he has to pay for, so getting onto the dance line is my only shot at popularity!_

Thinking of what Shego said earlier, she knocked on the metal part of the doorway.

"Come in!" Heinz smiled. He was working on the computer on the designs of his trap for Agent P.

"Hey, Dad!" Vanessa grinned, "I need to ask you a question!"

"Oh, go ahead, Vanessa! I would do anything for my sweet girl!" Heinz continued, while turning his chair around, facing his own daughter. He took a sip of hot coffee he made earlier.

"Dad, I would like to join the Middleton High School Mad Dog dancer line, the Golden Dancers!" Vanessa asked, pointing to the papers she held in her hand.

"Okay, Vanessa dear, could I see the brochure thing for the dance group?" Heinz asked, pointing to the pamphlet.

"Of course, darling! I need to also talk over it with your mom when she gets back from that cooking class." Then his mood changed from heartwarming to a look of evil smile, "In the meantime, I should continue working on conquering the Tri-State area with Drakken as I, the great Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, make the perfect trap for Perry the Platypus! By the way, I wonder what's taking him so long…."

* * *

(_cuts to Agent P slowly flying in his hovercraft)_

Monogram appeared on his screen, "Sorry, Agent P, but due to budget cuts and what happened with your engine when you faced Dr. Doofenshmirtz yesterday…."

He then heard a backfiring sound and Carl appeared on-screen, covered in engine oil. "Sorry, sir, but I'm trying to fix it the best way that I can…."

"Get back to it, Carl!" Monogram shouted before turned back to Perry, "So, we replaced your engine with the one belonging to a golf cart! I know it's a little slow, Agent P, but we're counting on you to reach your destination and stopping Doof from whatever he's planning!"

Agent P saluted and then continued his trek onto Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

(cuts back to Doofenshmirtz's office)

"But above all else, I love you very much, my sweet magnolia that is Vanessa!" Heinz said with a smile and open arms.

"Of course, and I love you as well, Daddy!" Vanessa smiled. She hugged her father and then exited her father's office with a wider grin, closing the door.

_With all this evidence that I've built up, there's no way he can escape from Mom's wrath! _she thought as she walked on over to her room.

* * *

Around 10 minutes later, someone else knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Doofenshmirtz chimed before the person came in. It was none other than Drakken.

"Hello Dr. Doof…Deff….ughh….." Drakken grunted with frustration.

Heinz sighed, "Ugh….it's Doofenshmirtz…Doofenshmirtz! My name is on this building, you know!"

"Ugh….Dr. Heinz, I came in just to let you know that I am planning a little taunting video with Shego!" Drakken gleefully smiled.

"Taunting video?" Heinz asked in amazement.

"You know, you taunt your enemies and archfoes and after you do this, you can activate this….ray thing….that you have underneath the covers and wreak havoc!" Drakken explained and laughed after he said the 'wreak havoc' moment.

"Hmmm….interesting…..interesting….. will it allow me to take over the Tri-State Area a lot quicker?" Heinz questioned.

Drakken chuckled, "Of course!" Then he looked around the hallway and asked, "Where's your daughter, by the way?"

"Oh, you mean Vanessa? What for?"

"I need someone to set up the video camera. I wanted to show my archnemesis, who happens to be in this town, that I, the esteemed Dr. Drakken, will finally succeed!" Drakken proudly proclaimed. "And usually teenagers are really good with newfangled things with the ZP3's or whatever they are called…"

"Oh, that'll be no problem!" Heinz assured, taking out his cell phone, "I'll contact her immediately!"

Drakken smiled as he crept outside the office door.

* * *

Back in the cell, Ron was making harmonica sounds while sitting on the bottom bunk. Rufus was curled up in Ron's lap, sleeping.

"Na-na-na-na…..stuck in a jail cell…. na-na-na-na….."

Kim snapped at him, "Would you please cut it out?"

"Kim, I'm trying to make the scenario a little better here!" Ron exclaimed, whose screaming woke up Rufus.

The redhead took a few deep breaths to calm down, "Sorry Ron if I shouted, but it gets pretty annoying sometimes!"

Then, the cell door opened up in front of them. It was none other than Major Monogram, alongside with Martin the Monkey, Andy the Ant, and Kevin the Kangaroo.

"Well..well..well…..L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N's agents trying, and failing, to expose the Agency's secrets!" Monogram huffed, glowering at Team Possible standing before him.

"For the last time….whoever you are….we aren't a part of this…Love Muffin or whatever you want to call it! And we aren't trying to steal secrets or whatever!" Kim explained, trying to get her story across.

But Monogram wouldn't listen, still preferring to cover his ears. "Your lies still won't work on me!"

Ron sneered at Martin, standing up, "Monkeys….why did it have to be monkeys…" Rufus stood up as well, glaring at the animals and Monogram.

Kevin hopped around to both Kim and Ron behind them and slapped handcuffs behind their backs.

Andy lifted the smaller handcuffs behind Rufus' back, despite the cuffs being 30 times his size, and slapped the small cuffs on Rufus' paws.

"Take them to the… Interrogation Room!" Monogram ordered while Carl came in from behind him and added in a "Dun-Dun-Dunnnn" sound.

"Carl?! What was that for?" Monogram asked with surprise.

"It's for dramatic effect, sir!" Carl explained.

"Ohhh, gotcha….." Monogram said, then turning to Team Possible once more with Kevin the Kangaroo and Martin the Monkey restraining them.

They were whisked away from their cell to the Interrogation Room.

* * *

Back on the top floor of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Drakken was walking in the hallway by himself, calculating further with his devious plans.

"So, for this taunting video to work, I must intimidate Kim Possible and that…..buffoon….. by hitting at their weak point…but what place is perfect to do it at…." Drakken thought. Then, something popped into his mind. "I got it…the one place that the treasure the most!" He immediately dashed out of the hallway and headed up to the elevator.

Shego, meanwhile, was sunbathing upstairs on a floor below Doofenshmirtz's main lair with the tanning light, wearing her bathing suit. She was reading _Villain Monthly _when Drakken came barging in.

"Ugh…Dr. D, don't you know the meaning of the words 'Can I come in'" Shego complained, putting away the magazine.

"Shego! I found a way to make Kim Possible finally bow down to me!" Drakken laughed.

"Whoop-dee-doo-dah, Dr.D., what it is this time….?" Shego replied without any enthusiasm.

"I finally decided which building I should strike first with my brand-new ray!" Drakken chuckled, "Bueno Nacho! Now, come, Shego, let us make the taunting video, wherever Kim Possible is in this city!"

Shego reluctantly agreed, "Ugh, fine, Dr. D, let's go on with this little video thing…"

"Yay!" Drakken shouted and jumped up and down for joy. He then took Shego by the hand.

"Come on, Shego, the sooner we can do the taunting video, the better!"

"Careful, Dr. D., I've had my nails filed perfectly earlier!" Shego yelled back, but it didn't reach the Doctor's ears.

The two of them rushed into the elevator.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kim and Ron were forced into the Interrogation Room by Martin the Monkey, still cuffed. They looked around their surroundings. The Interrogation Room itself was bland with four gray walls. A steel table was there in the middle with four chairs and a much smaller chair, each of them facing each other and a desk light was plugged into a nearby electrical outlet but not turned on.

"Ron…." Kim whispered into his ear, "..follow my lead and everything will be fine, and we can get out of here!"

"How come everything is fine, KP? A monkey….just….arrested ME!" Ron exclaimed, "I cannot get over the fact that a monkey put handcuffs behind my back!"

They were then forced to sit down in the two chairs with their cuffed hands behind the back part of the chair. Rufus too was forced to sit down with his cuffed paws behind his back.

Kim sighed, "This is going to be a harder sitch than I thought….."

* * *

Meanwhile, Monogram and Carl were standing outside.

"So, what do you think of the good cop/bad cop routine?" Monogram suggested to Carl, holding an accordion file in his hands.

"Hmm….maybe I'll be the bad cop and you'll be the good cop, sir!" Carl replied into picking the roles.

But Monogram relented, "No way, I always wanted to be the bad cop, Carl! Why do I always get the good cop role?"

"Because you have an intimidating appearance, sir?" Carl explained, looking at Monogram in the eye.

"Wait….let's have an eye staring contest! Whoever blinks first will get the good cop role!" Monogram said, making an offer that Carl can't refuse.

"You're on, sir!" Carl smirked as the two began to stare at each other, eye to eye, seeing which one would blink first.

Both Carl and Monogram began to sweat, trembling but didn't blink. Then, suddenly, a fly buzzed around Carl's head. He then blinked repeatedly.

"What…..?" Carl exclaimed, swatting around himself.

Monogram smirked, "Thanks, Agent F!"

Freddie the Fly tipped his fedora and buzzed away.

Carl complained and whined, "No fair, sir! You used Agent F on me….."

"Well, life isn't fair, Carl!" Monogram retorted, then added, "Now, let's keep in character as we deal with these L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N thieves!"

Carl sighed, "Whatever you say, sir…." and the two entered into the Interrogation Room.

* * *

Both Monogram and Carl marched into the Interrogation Room with angry looks on their faces. He slapped the accordion file on the table.

"Now…..we are going to break you L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N. spies once and for all!" Monogram shouted as if he were a drill sergeant.

Kim grunted, "Ugh….for the last time, we are not spies for that….what does L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. even stand for?"

"It stands for the League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United for Frightening Investments in Naughtiness!" Monogram sternly replied, taking out a photo from the file, and sliding it over to Kim and Ron's side. "And their spy uniforms look extremely similar to the ones you're wearing right now!"

Kim and Ron peered their heads on over to the photo and took a single look at it. Indeed, at first glance, the uniforms did look familiar to Kim's standard mission uniform.

"Hmm…they do look a little similar…" Kim said. "But I'm still not…."

But Monogram cut in, still pointing an accusing finger, "Aha! I knew it! I knew you were a part of LOVE MUFFIN!" He then turned on the desk lamp and pointed the glare of the 100 watt bulb right in the faces of both Kim and Ron.

"Ughh…what the…." Ron groaned, trying to close his eyes from the glare. Kim also closed her eyes as well.

"Now, confess that you are trying to take down the Agency so that sentencing would be a little lighter for you!" Monogram demanded, hoping that the glare of the lightbulb would break them into making a confession.

"But!" Kim then interfered, "If you look even closer at the uniform of LOVE MUFFIN, they are wearing a different shade of green pants than me!" With a close eye, she pointed out that the standard LOVE MUFFIN spy uniform pants were indeed in a different shade of green than her normal mission uniform.

She then darted her eyes to another part of the spy uniform. "And see that I have my toolbelt while these uniforms only have a normal belt! And also see that they have the small red initials LM sewn onto the leg?"

Monogram sighed, "Well, there goes the good cop/bad cop routine…" He took a closer look, his eyes peering at the photo with his magnifying glass that he pulled from his pocket. Indeed the LOVE MUFFIN initials were present on the left leg.

Ron whispered to Carl, "KP's an expert in fashion!"

Carl, meanwhile, looked on with extreme interest in Kim's green eyes and her flashy long red hair, "I've never seen a spy so…..beautiful….." He turned to Ron, "Does she have any boyfriends?"

"Um…come to think of it, she had one….." Ron explained.

The intern groaned for a moment.

Then the sidekick continued "…but she's totally single for now!"

Carl's heart immediately raced, "Wow…..a girl of my dreams! At long last!" He continued to look dreamily into Kim's eyes.

* * *

(_back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)_

On the top floor, Drakken looked primed and ready. He brushed up his long black hair and put up a fresh new ponytail for it.

"Shego, how do I look?" he asked of his sidekick.

"Ehhh….you look pretty much the same every day, Dr. D…." Shego replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nggghh….just so to let you know, I have experience in looking professionally evil while I finish up my latest doom ray, Shego!" Drakken grumbled, "Now get Dr. Heinz up to the top floor immediately so that the taunting video can begin!"

"Ughh…I'll get him, Dr. D…." Shego hesitantly agreed, going to the elevator and going down to the floor where Heinz's office was at.

Heinz, meawhile, was tapping his desk in his office impatiently.

"I don't get it…Perry the Platypus must be extremely slow today…" he sighed. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it…" Heinz said, opening up the door.

It was Shego.

"Hey, other Dr. D, let's go with this 'taunting video'!" Shego exclaimed.

"Of course, let's see if Perry the Platypus can withstand it!" Heinz clapped his hand with an evil excitement as the two headed back to the elevator.

Vanessa also was walking down the hallway when she came upon her dad and Shego.

"Come on, Vanessa sweetie, you got the video camera?" Heinz asked kindly.

Vanessa grinned, holding up her video camera, "Yep, Daddy, she's all ready to go!"

"Then let's go up then!" Shego insisted. All three of them went inside the elevator.

Drakken, meanwhile, was typing on the computer.

"That Kim Possible has to be around here somewhere!" he exclaimed, peering over the monitor. "If she is in Danville, then her chance of ruining my plans will go up dramatically!"

"Um, boss, could I help you….." one of Drakken's henchmen asked.

Drakken interfered, saying "No, it takes a genius with a smart brain to find that bothersome cheerleader!" Then he continued typing, still with no luck.

"Urrghh….Kim Possible is getting more and more on my nerves every minute!" Drakken yelled with frustration, pounding both his fists on the table as he heard the elevator bell ding.

Shego, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa all entered from the elevator into the lair.

"Ah, good!" Drakken chuckled, noticing the video camera Vanessa was holding, but the evil smile faded from his face. "First of all, we need to find wherever Kim Possible is hiding in Danville! And I'm not having any luck so far!"

Shego grinned, took her seat on the computer chair, and popped her knuckles, "Let me show you, Dr. D….."

"What, Shego?" Both Drakken and Heinz replied at the same time.

"Oyyyy….." Shego groaned, as she drew a facepalm, "It's not you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it's Drakken that I want to speak with!"

"Well maybe we should get nameplates on our lab coats or something!" Heinz suggested sarcastically

Drakken turned his head to Shego and questioned "So you think you can find Kim Possible all by yourself, Shego?"

Shego quickly typed on the computer and the automatic computer voice said, "KIM POSSIBLE FOUND!"

"It's not rocket science, Dr. D! I know where my archenemies are!" Shego snickered.

Heinz gasped, pointing to the exact location where Kim was, "It's the O.W.C.A.!"

"The O.W.C….what?" Drakken asked with confusion.

"The Organization Without A Cool Acronym! That's where my archnemesis works!" Heinz explained.

"Hmm…..can you hack all the security cameras in there, Shego?" Drakken requested.

Shego smiled, "Drakken, it's no problem for me at all!" She continued to type on the computer until she could see the interiors of the OWCA.

"Security cameras have been hacked, Dr. Drakken!" Shego announced with an evil smile.

Drakken then turned his attention to a flat-screen TV.

"Whoa…where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to the TV.

Heinz replied, "I used it with my ex-wife's alimony check! She's quite loaded with the money…."

"Does it have the Fashionably Evil Channel, Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" Shego asked with gleeful smile on her face.

"Sorry, but it doesn't…." came Doofenshmirtz's reply.

Shego scoffed, "Whatever…."

Doofenshmirtz then pointed to one of the remotes for the TV, "This one's dead on batteries and it can be used for a good prop!" He then gave the remote to Drakken.

"Hmm….it can work out."

"So, ready to begin Dr. D?" Heinz chuckled.

"Whenever you are, Dr. D!" Drakken smirked.

* * *

Monogram thoroughly looked a second time at the photo of both the standard LOVE MUFFIN spy outfits and Kim's outfit.

"Okay, it seems that …." Monogram nodded his head, but still he was unconvinced, "But I still need further proof that you aren't some part of another agency destined to take this one down!"

Just as he was saying these words, all four of them heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Monogram said to whomever was knocking.

Peter the Panda came in with something else familiar in his hand.

Kim turned her head and gasped, "My Kimmunicator!"

As it turns out, Peter recovered the device from his hovercraft.

"Your…your…your what?" Monogram stammered, completely confused about an unfamiliar device that wasn't a part of the Agency's lineup in the latest technology.

"That would be my Kimmunicator, it's where I usually get my missions from." Kim replied.

Monogram lowered the desk light for a moment. "So…it isn't some device used to hack into the Agency and steal secrets?"

"Nope, and it would help if you can get one of your animal who wear one of these funny… hat things… to uncuff all of us!" Kim demanded, struggling with her handcuffs. "I'd be more than happy to turn the Kimmunicator on for you!"

Monogram sighed, "They're called fedoras and we use them for a reason!" He turned to Peter. "Agent P, do you have the handcuff keys?"

Peter the Panda shook his head sideways, indicating a "no".

Monogram sighed then took out a PDA directory of all of the Agents within the vicinity until he reached the number of Agent D.

He pressed an intercom button that was right next to the door.

"Agent D, please come to the Interrogation Room….Agent D, to the Interrogation Room, please!"

"Agent D?" Kim asked.

"He's David the Duck, and he's usually our locksmith." Monogram explained, "…if he has the right key…."

Agent D then came into the interrogation room with a set of keys.

"Do you have the handcuff keys?" Monogram asked, pointing to the handcuffs of Kim.

Agent D nodded his head and took out the universal handcuff key from his wing. He waddled on over to Kim and inserted the key into the cuffs, unlocking them.

"Ugh….finally…." Kim sighed, rubbing her wrists on the table. "Now to prove to you that I am a good guy and not a bad one!"

She turned on her Kimmunicator and Wade finally came on.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" Wade proudly asked.

"Wade, can you show this gentleman who's…..name?" Kim asked.

"Major Francis Monogram, I am the head of this division of the Agency!" Monogram properly introduced himself.

Then Kim continued "….Major Monogram here that I am a good guy?"

Wade smiled, "That won't be a problem at all, Kim!" He pulled up video footage of Kim's previous run-ins with Monkey Fist and Dementor, fighting off their henchmen, and blowing up their Doomsday devices. Also shown were images of DNAmy and Adrena Lynn being led into the paddy wagon with Kim standing proudly, folding their arms.

"Hmmm…." Monogram looked at the images on the Kimmunicator with wonder. "Amazing!"

"Umm…hello?" Ron exclaimed, still cuffed behind the chair. "What about the sidekick here?"

Monogram sighed, "Agent D, release the sidekick and his…rat…thing…."

"That's Rufus, the naked mole rat to you, buddy!" Ron shouted before hearing the cuffs click off.

He rubbed his hands hard to negate some of the numbness of being cuffed as Agent D left the Interrogation Room. "Finally…got those stupid cuffs off! I hope that I won't be arrested again!

"Anyways…." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "As you can see, fighting crime is totally no big for me. I do it all the time!"

"But you're only….how old are you?" Monogram asked, puzzled.

"I may only be sixteen but I know sixteen types of kung-fu!" Kim smirked. "And look at my motto down below…."

The Major got a closer look at the text at the bottom of the Kimmunicator screen. "Kim Possible: She can do anything!"

"So do you now get the reason why I came to Danville?" Kim questioned, wanting to make sure that all of this information is stuck in Monogram's head.

"Of course!" Monogram laughed, "To fight evil scum wherever it may hide!"

This drew a smile from Kim as she turned back to Wade on the Kimmunicator, "Wade, I straightened everything out. It's so not the drama!"

"That's good!" Wade said, typing on his computer.

"Anyways, Wade, we were getting to the sitch where Dr. Drakken was last located at…." Kim continued, reminding the tech genius where he left off before the mishaps began.

"Oh yes, Kim! I've traced the exact location to where Drakken is since you put a chip on one of his henchmen's hovercrafts!" Wade said, looking at the screen.

"Drakken? Who is this Dr. Drakken?" Monogram questioned.

"Dr. Drakken is a mad scientist that I regularly fight, Major. And I know that he has a boatload of personal problems, especially when he was in college with my dad!" Kim explained who her archnemesis was. "He also travels with his assistant, Shego!"

"I see…" Monogram said, stroking his chin. His attention then turned to Carl, whom fell asleep because he didn't have a cup of coffee early in the morning.

Carl, meanwhile, was daydreaming about him skipping happily with Kim in a field of flowers.

"Ohh….I'm in love!" Carl said dreamily with his eyes closed, swooning on the table.

Monogram then snapped, banging his fist on the table, "Carl! Get back to normal!"

Carl's eyes suddenly awakened "Oh, sorry sir."

"We have no time for daydreaming here, Carl, and…." Monogram ranted before red alarms began to blare throughout the Agency.

"Oh no! Carl, check the situation!" Monogram shouted.

Carl stood alert and at attention and replied, "On it, sir!" He took out a PDA and analyzed the place.

He said of the details, "Our security cameras have been hacked by Doofenshmirtz!"

"Doofenshmirtz?" both Kim and Ron asked.

Monogram explained, "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is an evil scientist that wants to take over the Tri-State Area!"

"Hmm…sounds freakishly mad sciencey evil to me…" Kim said before an evil laugh was overheard on the PA system. All of the agents stopped what they were doing and drew attention to the maniacal laughing. It continued, paused for about 10 seconds, and then resumed again.

"Wait…!" Kim hushed, trying to hone in on the origin of the sound.

Monogram paused for a moment, "That doesn't sound like Dr. Doofenshmirtz's laugh…"

But Kim immediately recognized the tone of vile laughter with her ears, "No….it's Drakken's laugh!"

* * *

Monogram and Carl rushed outside the Interrogation Room, followed closely behind by Kim and Ron, whom was holding Rufus in his hands. They went inside the security room, which was filled with TV's wall to wall.

All the screens went static. Osborn the Orangutan was pressing various buttons to make the screens come back on.

"Agent O, anything?" Monogram asked as he entered the room.

Carl suggested, "Can you try and at least press some random buttons, Agent O?"

"Carl!" Monogram shouted.

But the intern replied with a bit of fright in his voice, "I was trying to help, sir!"

Agent O shrugged his arms and continued to fiddle with the buttons. Then, evil laughter started up once more, but this time it was different. Kim and Ron entered into the room.

"Hmm….it doesn't sound like Drakken's laugh this time….." Kim said, hearing the different version of the evil laugh.

The laugh subsided but then came a loud shout, "I'm an evil genius!"

Monogram gasped, "_That _was Doofenshmirtz!"

And then the laughter of both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz reigned through the intercoms, something that Monogram has not heard before.

"Two villains laughing at the same time?" Monogram gasped

"Then that must mean…." Carl stammered in surprise.

"They must be working together!" Kim exclaimed dramatically from the joint laughter of the two villains.

Ron gasped, "Ummm…two mad scientists working together is definitely not good news, KP!"

Drakken and Heinz both appeared on all the TV screens in the security room.

"Ah…the hack is working perfectly and….." Drakken smiled, while adjusting one of the small remotes for Heinz's flat-screen TV.

Shego interrupted off-screen, "Yo, Dr. D, we're on live!"

Drakken stammered, "Oh….sorry about that, Shego!" He cleared his throat and began with an evil chuckle, "So, Kim Possible, if you can hear me on the other end, I have devised a plan which will finally allow me to take over your entire town of Middleton once and for all!"

Kim blew a raspberry, "As if…."

"Well, Kim Possible, if you don't surrender the city of Middleton to me within the next two hours, you and….ummm…..the buffoon's usual haunt, Bueno Nacho in Middleton will be wiped off the face of the Earth….."

Ron's eyes bulged out in horror upon hearing the threats coming from Drakken's mouth.

"Bueno Nacho?!" Ron abruptly and angrily cut in, "No one but no one destroys or does anything with Bueno Nacho and gets away with it!"

Drakken snickered, "Aww..am I making the buffoon angry?"

"Oh yes you are….." Ron snarled, "You won't get away with this! KP and I will make sure that you go back to jail!"

"Nope, I feel like that I can call this lair home! And so, I turn it over to my new colleague in crime: Dr. Heinz Doof….Deef….." Drakken smirked, extending his hand forward but then forgot Doofenshmirtz's name again.

"Ughh….for the last time, it's Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Drakken! Look, you can call me Dr. Doof for short! It's much easier to remember!" Heinz grumbled before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head around and saw that it was Shego.

"Umm….pharmacist guy, you're on live!" Shego said, pointing to the red light on Vanessa's video camera that she was holding.

"Ohh…th-thanks…." Heinz chuckled nervously, dusting himself off.

Kim folded her arms, wanting to study Heinz's every word that came from his mouth.

Doofenshmirtz came onscreen, staring at the cheerleader. "So….. some cheerleader is looking…at…me…angrily"

Shego moaned at Heinz's inability to continue, "Oy, pharmacist guy…. try to insult Princess's cheerleading skills or something like that!"

"Ohhh…." Heinz comprehended and then turn his attention back to Kim mockingly, "So, cheerleader…."

Drakken whispered in Doof's ear, "It's Kim Possible! She has a name, you know!"

"Gotcha…." Heinz winked at Drakken and then turned back to Kim, "So, Kim Possible, you're nothing more than a pathetic cheerleader that has to do the rah-rah-rah shish-koom-bah thing. I mean cheerleaders just stand there doing the same thing over and over again for 48 minutes at a high school football game! It's extremely boring!"

Kim raised her eyebrow, "Well, you may think I'm pathetic, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, well, you thought wrong!"

"We'll see about that, cheerleader!" Heinz taunted.

Shego shouted from the background, "Umm…hello guys? Attention on me!"

Heinz then went off camera and walked to Vanessa, "Um, Vanessa…."

"Okay, Dad…." Vanessa sighed, turning the video camera all the way to Shego and a sheet of solid steel.

Monogram gasped and pointed, "That's her! The woman in green that I saw on the security cameras at the Danville Laboratory!"

"That would be Shego, Major, and believe me, only experts who knows sixteen types of kung-fu can defeat her!"

"And that would be…..?" Monogram asked.

"Me!" Kim declared, pointing to herself.

"Well, well, well, it's Pumpkin and … some old dude or whatever…" Shego sarcastically mocked.

"For your information, young lady," Monogram shouted out loud, "I am the leader of a top-secret agency and I will make sure you get arrested….."

"Blah, blah, blah….I've heard it all! Your threats don't scare me a bit!" Shego smirked before turning her head to Kim and Ron.

Kim glared at Shego, "I'm going to put you behind bars this time for stealing the Rarium!"

"No way, Princess! I exactly don't like the awful taste of prison food!" Shego chuckled before firing up one of her glowing hands. She walked to where she was at least 30 feet from the thick sheet of steel.

Monogram stammered, pointing to the glowing hand. "How did she….how did she….."

"And oh, by the way, Princess, I too have a total surprise for you when you come here to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.!" Shego sneered, releasing a green fireball from her hand at the sheet of steel. The fireball went through the sheet of steel with ease, making a large gaping circle.

Carl stood there, his eyes widening in complete surprise, "Wow…."

"Great googily-moogily!" Monogram shouted at the image of the melting steel from Shego's fireball.

"We'll see about that, Shego!" Kim scowled.

"Oh we will soon enough, Pumpkin!" Shego chuckled. "Now….let's cut tape!"

Vanessa then turned off the video camera. As it did, the security cameras returned to their normal monitoring of the Agency premises.

* * *

Monogram whimpered at the sight of the sheer power of Shego's blasts.

"C-Carl…where i-is Agent P?" he stammered, referring to Perry's whereabouts.

"Agent P is on his way to Doofenshmirtz's lair, sir!" Carl replied.

"Carl, it's getting to be too dangerous for him!" Monogram exclaimed, "Did you see how that woman…what's her name…Shego melted solid steel?!"

"Yes, we all did, sir! And…..come to think of it, Agent P hasn't fought against someone like that before." Carl said, tapping his shoe and putting his fingers on his chin, stroking it.

Monogram gasped in despair, "Oh no! I'm putting Agent P in grave danger!"

"Agent P?" Kim asked, puzzled. "Who's Agent P?"

Monogram hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Agent P is our best agent in this division! It would be a devastating blow to the agency if we lost him!"

"Sir, should I call off the mission?" Carl asked.

"Well, I…I should….M-Maybe I can….." Monogram began to stammer. Beads of sweat began to pour down from his forehead.

He never faced a decision like this before: either lead Agent P to unforeseen dangers or recall him back to the Agency.

The pressure was mounting on the Major.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(_earlier in the day)_

The Sloth slowly pulled into the parking lot of Middleton Park after a perilous drive at Larry's house.

"Well, gang, looks like we're here!" James proudly proclaimed as the other occupants of the badly-damaged vehicle. Ann observed the picture-perfect green grass of the park with some of the children, out in the park, playing a baseball game while others were playing Frisbee. Hundreds of other people even brought along picnic baskets to enjoy a lovely day of summer. She dreamed of old memories with her, James, and Kim driving out of the Sloth to play a game of catch, but it was interrupted by the grinding and groaning of the motor of the car and another sound of backfiring from the tailpipe.

"Um…who are we supposed to get in touch with for the beginning of the skit, James?" Ann asked with the light wind blowing on her red hair from the giant hole in the front seat of the car.

James replied, searching for an empty parking space, "Well, we're supposed to talk with Officer Hobble first about how we want to portray the dangers of drinking and driving with a simulated pull-over of a drunken-driver."

"Ah, here's one!" he grinned, peering at an empty parking space. He slowly pulled the Sloth into the space as the car came to a stop. James put the car in park and the engine stopped. He took the key out of the ignition.

All five of the occupants undid the safety belts.

James turned back to the twins and Larry. "Now, Larry, I want you to take care of the boys! We'll meet up for the car show at around….2:30 and the skit is scheduled for 3:30 so I want you three to be there at that time, sharp! Understood?"

"No problem!" both of the twins replied.

"Do not worry, uncle unit Possible, I will take care of them, just like what the Zathians did for the Glagothorks in Season 2, Episode 5 of _The Zathians_!" Larry replied, tilting his glasses forward.

"I know you can do it, Larry!" Ann smiled as she opened of the door.

James opened up his door with a squeak.

Both the Tweebs and Larry exited through the right passenger door, which was barely held up by duct tape.

As they closed all three of the doors at the same time, the front bumper to the Sloth fell off, the right passenger door fell off its hinges into the asphalt of the parking lot, the door to the trunk popped open, and all four hubcaps of the Sloth fell off simultaneously.

Ann sighed, "That's the last time we're going to buy duct tape from Smarty-Mart…..I don't think this car can hold..."

"Don't worry, Ann, she'll hold together for the chase sequence!" James smiled with confidence.

She muttered to herself, "I hope so….."

The five then headed on off into the park with James holding the back of his pants to make sure that they don't fall off.

The group then followed the signs to an outdoor amphitheater where the skits were taking place on as the sidewalk came to a split in two directions. They also came to a directional sign that was pointing left that had CAR SHOW written on it. The one on the right pointed to the skits.

James then turned to Larry, "Now, Larry, we'll meet here at this sign at three, got it?"

Larry replied, in the sci-fi talk "Affirmative, relative units!" Turning to both Jim and Tim, "Now, younglings, which car do you want to see?"

"Rocket cars! Rocket cars!" the Tweebs chanted in unison.

Larry gave a slight chuckle, "Then rocket cars it is!"

He escorted them on over to a very large grass field where at least 8,000 cars were, antique to present, including the special display of the 300 rocket cars.

* * *

James and Ann took the path to the right where the educational skits were.

"So, honey, did you bring along the speakers and boom-box for our rap?" James asked.

Ann nervously replied, darting her eyes to the damaged sloth, "Um, James, I left the boom-box in the trunk of the Sloth and…."

"And…..what…?" James asked, puzzled.

The two walked back to the falling-apart Sloth and looked down in the smashed-up trunk. The boom-box was completely destroyed.

"Oh great…." James moaned, "it must've gotten damaged by that renegade robot!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Ann complained.

"Hmm…maybe we can ask Hobble if he has a spare radio…" James suggested.

"Not a bad idea…" Ann said with a smile, pleased with the thought of her husband's idea.

* * *

Back in Danville, Rebecca and Suzy were in the green sedan being driven by Jones as they headed towards the downtown area.

"Jones, are you sure that we are going to the right place?" Rebecca asked, looking at the tall buildings downtown.

"Why yes, Miss Starlet!" Jones replied with a sniveling chuckle, "I've inputed the GPS coordinates to the nearest prank shop store in town!"

"Good! Now all we have to do is to buy a large quantity of practical jokes exclusively for Candace's room!" Rebecca said with a dark smile.

Suzy asked, "Are you sure that the jokes will work?"

Rebecca assured, "Of course, Suzy! I've done them on that stupid adopted child of my parents. Surely Candace will present no problem to us!"

Suzy petted Lulu as if she was stroking a white cat. "Ooohh…interesting!" she cackled.

The green sedan finally reached the nearest prank store in downtown Danville, which was named CHUCKLES, FOR ALL YOUR LAUGHING NEEDS as it made the sound of a Whoopee Cushion.

"Now…..to shop for the materials that we need!" Rebecca said with a slight chuckle, tenting her fingers. But then she stopped, getting out the Tina Combs voice spray, "Oh yeah, forgot about this….." She looked on the label, for it read: Apply one hour between sprays. She sprayed a dose in her mouth and spoke like Tina once more

Suzy, meanwhile, instructed to Lulu, "Now Lulu, stay with the car until I get back!" She patted Lulu on the head as she left the vehicle with Rebecca to acquire the items needed to start the pranking of Candace.

Inside the store, there was a variety of whoopee cushions, stink bombs, fake glasses, and other practical joke paraphernalia inside the 25,000-square foot store. Both Suzy and Rebecca strolled down aisle after aisle for the perfect blend of practical jokes intended to extend the misery of Candace. Rebecca then grabbed a shopping cart.

The two of them got up to the whoopee cushion aisle when one of the employees came up to them. He was wearing a Whoopee cushion employee hat. He had blonde hair, thick black glasses, a pale skin appearance, and pimples all on his face.

He said in a nerdy high-pitched voice, "Welcome to Chuckles Prank-Store, the only prank store chain in the Tri-State area, har-de-har-har…."

"Um…hello, sir, what's the latest that you have in pranks?" Rebecca asked convincingly in the Tina voice.

The employee replied, "We have the latest in stink bombs that emit a smell of a thousand dead rodents. We also have the latest whoopee cushions that also reek of dead deer carcasses."

"Ooohhh….I can take a few of those…." Rebecca, in Tina's voice, grinned. She put at least five stinkbombs into the basket.

"Okay, but just be careful that if they are used, the user should keep back at least 500 feet!" the employee warned.

"Don't worry….I'm a responsible user!" the fake Tina replied, putting around 10 whoopee cushions in the cart.

"Okay, enjoy your day and have a har-de…" the employee, without enthusiasm, replied before grabbing his hand on the whoopee cushion and made a farting sound "…nice day." He then left.

Suzy then tugged on her jeans as she led both Rebecca and the cart to another cart. She was pointing to several boxes of sticky Saran wrap.

"Let's add these to the cart!" Suzy said, putting the Saran wrap boxes to the cart.

Rebecca snickered, pushing the cart, still under the influence of the Tina voice spray "Now….there's a few more things to add to this prank plan and the are…."

"Umm…Rebecca, we shouldn't reveal our plans in view of the public…." Suzy reminded her.

"Oh…." Rebecca chuckled nevously, "sorry!"

Suzy pointed to the child-carrying cart. "Put me in there, so that I can hear the rest of the stuff you're going to buy!" Rebecca bent over and carried the six-year old up into the cart and began to whisper in her ear.

Her eyes widened, "Whoa….I've played pranks before on Candace….but the items that you said are the most diabolical yet!"

The duo then swarmed through the aisles of the store, picking up one practical gag after another.

* * *

(_35 minutes later)_

The two of them came up to a cashier, who was a blonde-haired woman in her mid-20s. The cart was filled with at least 20 prank items, enough to torment an unsuspecting redhead for days.

The cashier looked at them suspiciously with a leery eye. "Aren't you two a little young to be buying all these gag items?"

Suzy replied with a cute batting of her eyelashes, "Yes….yes we are!"

"Okay then, will that be cash or credit?" the cashier happily replied.

Rebecca played the Tina guise well, replying in the Tina voice, "It'll be cash, ma'am!" She handed her at least five $50 bills.

They gladly paid for the items and left the store.

* * *

Outside, the two of them carted the items to the green sedan where Jones was waiting in the driver's seat.

"Jones," Rebecca called out, knocking on the driver's seat window.

"Yes…Miss Star…umm…Combs?" Jones stuttered for a moment, not willing to give away Rebecca's disguise.

"Ughh….anyways, I've got prank gags galore in the cart and I need your help in assisting me with putting them in the trunk!"

"Right away, Miss Combs!" Jones obeyed. One by one, he put the gags in the trunk.

"And make it snappy!" Suzy added, getting a printable schedule in her hand "I need to be on my juice break at 2:30pm and my parents are going to be home at that time!"

"Jones….hurry up!" Rebecca demanded.

"Okay, Miss Combs…and….." Jones panted after putting the gags in the trunk, out of breath, before putting the last one in. "Done!"

"Good….now let's get out of here!" Rebecca exclaimed. She opened the door, and quickly put Suzy in the back seat of the car.

"Oh, Lulu…!" Suzy smiled, petting the poodle.

Rebecca got into the passenger seat and all three buckled up the belts.

The green sedan drove out of the lot and headed back to the Johnson household.

* * *

Back at Middleton Park, James and Ann walked on over to where Officer Hobble was standing.

Hobble noticed the two and replied, studying their extremely baggy clothes with the pants exposing half of James' boxer shorts with the metal belt buckle clearly exposed and the bottom of the pants scrunched up on his shoes. "Oh hello, Mr. and Mrs. Possible! I see that you are…"

"Dressed up like rappers? I know, it's for our skit thing…." James replied, pulling his pants slightly up to his hips. "Um, listen, do you have an extra boom-box for our skit because ours got….you know…. trashed in a little incident with our car?"

"Oh, no problem!" Hobble smiled with his Brogue accent, "The police department bought plenty of them! It's for a good cause, y'know?" He went to the collection of extra boom-boxes the police bought for this event and gave one to the Possibles.

Now with the CD player in hand, the Possible parents were waiting in line to see where their Public Service Announcement skit would come in order.

"Um….James….." Ann questioned. She pointed to the length of the line. "Isn't there some way that the line would go any faster?"

"Uhh, patience, my lovebird!" James replied with sweet-talk, "We'll make it to the table soon enough!"

* * *

(_35 minutes later)_

"Wow…." James gasped as they finally reached the table, "that was a longer line than expected!"

Ann glanced her eyes at other parents, who were participating in other sketches. She noticed that Mr. Stoppable was in a blue cell-phone costume, reciting his lines.

"Um…James….?" Ann warned, trying to get her husband's attention.

"Not now, dear," James said with a smile, not turning his back. "We've got a rap skit to do!"

The man on the table was Martin Smarty, for the Middleton Smarty-mart was the sponsor for the PSA Skit contest.

Martin's attention was on the clipboard as he announced, "Next, Possible, James and Ann: the 'Yo, Yo, Yo, Don't Drink And Drive, Fool' rap skit and car chase scene."

"Here I am with my wife, Mr. Smarty!" James proudly announced, holding his very loose pants from behind. "We've got everything for what the script requires!" He proudly handed the script to Martin for further study.

Martin looked at the Possible couple and studied, "Oh yes…let's see….*baggy oversized rapper clothes, check….boombox, check!" He looked at the boombox that was placed on the table.

"Damaged car, still running?" Martin asked.

"Check!" James replied, drawing a checkmark sign in the air.

"Um…James….the-the-the…." Ann continued to stutter, trying to focus her husband.

"Shh…Ann…" James silenced, "this skit could help us win $800 for the grand prize!

"I know but…" Ann whispered but was cut off by Mr. Smarty going through the checklist.

"Foam beer costumes?" Martin asked when he went down to the final item.

"Beer costumes?!" James was caught off-guard when it was mentioned.

"Oh yes," Martin explained, "they have to be used for the first half of the skit and for the car chase!"

"Where does it say that?!"

James took the script from the table and flipped through the pages until he got to the very end. He began to blush, pointing at the script.

Ann peered over and began to blush as well.

"Where are the beer costumes?"

"Extra ones are over there!" Martin explained, pointing to a nearby tree with two unoccupied foam beer costumes. They had holes in them for the head, arms, and legs and were labeled BEER for a generic word. The top had fake plastic bubbles on them to act as foam.

Both James and Ann gulped.

Martin announced the order, "You are number 69, just right behind Mr. Stoppable's 'Why Texting and Driving is No Fun' skit!"

Then the PA announced over the loudspeakers scattered all over the park, "PSA skits will begin in twenty-five minutes! Twenty-five minutes until skits begin! Thank you!"

"Now it's two dates that you owe me…." Ann smirked, grabbing her beer costume.

James wondered as he grabbed the extra beer costume as well with the boom box, "Yeah, but where…?"

"I know of a Japanese steakhouse downtown, but let's go ahead and change into these costumes…" Ann suggested.

"Um…Martin, where's the costume-changing area?" James asked.

Martin replied, pointing to the stage, "It's behind the amphitheater, there are a few changing rooms there.

They then went on over to one of the changing rooms to change into the costumes.

"I hope Kimmie-cub is having fun in Danville!" James sighed, stepping into the beer bottle costume. There was a zipper on the back.

"Ann…a little help?"

"No problem, dear!" She zipped him up, as James threaded through his hands, legs, and head into the holes. "I bet she's having the time of her life over there babysitting those boys at the Flynn house!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Phineas stood proudly in the backyard, looking upwards into the sky.

"Well gang, it was a lot of hard work and material, but the 99-story hotel is complete!"

He, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella looked at the high-rise hotel, which soared into the sky. It was filled with at least 60 rooms on each floor, and roller-coaster rides extended on some of the floors. The outside of it was coated red at the top with orange and white stripes to the bottom floor in the front. The back side of it was covered with green paint at the top, yellow on the middle floors and green from the 44th floor to the bottom. An airplane soared high just right above the hotel.

"So, what do you think the hotel should be called, Phineas?" Isabella asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I should call it…. Hotel du Phineas and Ferb!" Phineas proudly proclaimed, "Now, the sign should be here in a few minutes!"

"Well, that was quite an obvious name!" Buford chimed in.

Baljeet interrupted, "Oh? And I suppose you have a better name for the building?"

Buford made a fist and grunted "Quiet, you!"

"Okay, I'll be quiet!" Baljeet cowered, silencing himself.

Buford chuckled, petting his fist, "Works like a charm!"

* * *

Bonnie's car pulled into the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher house. All five of the girls got out of the car.

"So, where's this so-called hotel your brothers built?" Bonnie asked Candace.

Candace replied with nothing but pointed upwards to the sky.

The girls darted their eyes upward and rubbed them in surprise simultaneously while open.

It was a hotel with 99 floors on it with about 7 roller coasters on the 14th, 25th, 29th, 40th, 57th, 75th, and 82nd floors and giant waterslides on 10 more of the floors. The Fireside Girls, Baljeet, and Buford were cheering on wildly.

"Wow!" Tara gasped with shock and amazement.

"How did they…why did they…..?" Bonnie questioned the impossibility of an extreme high-rise hotel in a suburban backyard. Then they also noticed a long line of people snaking around the block.

"See? That's what Phineas and Ferb do! They always build stuff every day in the backyard!" Candace explained.

"This hotel is so...so….so….." Monique stammered.

Candace crossed her fingers and said to herself, "Please say bustable….please say bustable….please say bustable!"

"…..so….spectacular!" Monique shouted with joy.

Candace gasped, "What?!"

"Girl, I've never been in a high-rise hotel before, but it'll be swell staying in one!" Monique swooned. "I could try and even see my house from here!"

"I'm with you, Monique!" Tara replied from behind.

"Wow! I so gotta meet your brothers!" Bonnie shrilled for joy, following her two friends.

"Wha…how…..grrrrrr!" Candace growled.

"Let me guess, they got seduced by the coolness?" Stacy asked, looking at the disappointing reaction on her best friend's face.

Candace demanded, pointing to the extremely-tall hotel, "I will NOT let that hotel out of my sight! When Mom comes home…which will be eventually…. my brothers are going to get the bust of their lives!"

She followed the three girls into the backyard, where they discovered some sand on their shoes.

"Sand? Ooooohh….those boys are in deeper trouble than …. like … ever!" Candace giggled, rubbing her fingers together, sensing that the "Ultimate Bust" was in the air.

Bonnie, Monique, and Tara looked around the backyard and dropped their jaws. The entire backyard was covered with beach sand and a large lake that was in the back of the hotel and on the edge of the giant oak tree.

Candace cackled with joy, "Oh yes, this IS the ultimate bust ever!"

Stacy sighed with hesitation underneath her breath…_Sometimes, I don't know what to do with Candace anymore…._

Phineas, meanwhile, was on the fifth floor, inspecting the waterslide part of the hotel when he saw Candace and the girls come into the yard. He was clad in his bathing-suit.

"Phineas! What is the meaning of this and why is there a long line of people in our backyard?!" Candace yelled.

"Hey sis, why don't you come inside the hotel! It's so magnificent inside there!" he happily said to Candace, giving his optimism. His eye then caught the attention of Bonnie, Tara, and Monique. "People are checking in for reservations

"Are those your new friends?" Phineas asked.

Candace grumpily replies, "Yes, yes they are, and they are here as witnesses, of course, to finally bust you boys for good!"

Tara tried to interrupt, "Um, Candace, we didn't exactly come here to do….."

"Hush it, Tara!" Candace snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to make a speech of how they're going to get busted?"

Tara fell silent.

Candace then turned back to Phineas, "When I get a hold on Mom, I'll tell her everything you did about building a 99-floor hotel/waterslide/upside-down roller coaster/beach resort thingamajob in our backyard!"

"But isn't she in Vicksburg right now for that Civil War re-enactment?" Phineas asked.

Candace groaned, "Grr….you're right…..but still, you and Ferb aren't going to get away that easily!" She stormed out of the backyard into the living room, trudging through the sand.

She sat down on the recliner, got out her pink cell phone, and dialed up the number of her mom.

* * *

(_back in Vicksburg)_

Lawrence and Linda got their Civil War-era costumes of Abraham and Mary Todd Lincoln from the trunk of their SUV.

"So when do we get dressed, luv?" Lawrence questioned, grabbing the stove-pipe hat of Lincoln.

Linda looked up at the courthouse clock and replied, "Let's see, since the re-enactment begins in about 45 minutes….I'd guess about now!"

(_15 minutes later)_

The two came out of the dressing room with Linda as Mary Todd and Lawrence as President Lincoln.

Lawrence rehearsed one of his lines in the best Abe Lincoln voice he could muster, "A house divided by itself cannot stand!"

In his normal voice, he took a deep breath and asked, "How did I do, dear?"

Linda clapped her hand enthusiastically, "Not bad, my Abie….." She rubbed her head against his and Lawrence began to blush.

Then, her cell phone began to ring. She saw the caller ID as her daughter's number.

Linda suddenly became nervous, going into a sweat and her heart racing.

"Luv, are you okay?" Lawrence asked with concern for his wife.

"It's Candace... but I don't know if I should answer or….."

One of the Southern Belles, a girl of sixteen years of age who had blonde hair with some brown streaks in a ponytail, came up to Linda in a sweet Southern accent. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't allow them cell phones, zPads, or any o' them fancy techy device things for any re-enactments!"

She was Chloe Stonehearter, one of the volunteers to help out with either Civil War re-enactments or antebellum mansion pilgrimages in both Vicksburg and Natchez.

"Oh umm….sorry…." Linda giggled with a slight blush. She lowered the phone's ringtone to silent.

"It's okay, ma'am, but I do have to follow th' rules of re-enactments…." Chloe giggled and walked away. "See y'all soon!"

Lawrence remarked, "Well, she was quite jolly for the event!"

"Yeah…so anyways, let's get to the re-enactment of the siege of Vicksburg!" Linda shouted, pumping one fist in the air.

The two of them headed towards the courthouse square where the roleplay was going to take place.

Candace growled over the hangup.

"Ughh…..since Mom won't reply to my calls….."

She looked at the extremely tall hotel to the back of her with the long line of people for any ideas to prove Linda what Phineas and Ferb were up to.

"…..but if I take pictures of the inside of the hotel, THEN she'd believe me!" Candace slyly clucked, petting her cell phone. "Oh, Phonesy, I love you so much!"

She kissed the phone, got off the recliner, and headed back outside.

* * *

Phineas then turned his attention back to the three Middleton High girls and Stacy, "So, girls, would you like to come inside?" He opened his arms to the wonderfully-decorated hotel entrance studded with bright lightbulbs 'Hotel du Phineas and Ferb'.

"Ohmigosh….I so love it! Yes I do wanna come inside!" Tara squealed with excitement over staying at a five-star hotel.

But Bonnie paused for a moment, studying the two brothers, "Wait a minute, aren't you two a little young to be five-star hotel builders?"

Buford shouted from the 9th floor from above, "Yes…yes, they are!"

Bonnie smiled and yelled back, "Okay, person up there! Thanks!"

The four girls went inside the hotel and gasped in amazement. The lobby was filled with expansive marble and golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Statues of Phineas and Ferb in marble adorned the main staircase of the lobby. Plush chairs and sofas adorned the center and a 110" high-definition flat-screen TV mounted on a wall over a large fireplace.

"Wow…" Monique mouthed silently with wonder.

"I'm gonna have to get the bags out of the house and check in here!" Bonnie exclaimed, while shouting from behind "I feel like a Hollywood startlet!"

Then Baljeet came up to the girls in a bellhop uniform,. "May I take up your bags?"

"Um….why are you dressed in that?" Monique asked, looking at Baljeet. "And Bonnie's getting our bags.."

"I had a staring contest with Buford earlier and…"

* * *

(_15 minutes ago)_

"Okay, nerd, we're going to have a staring contest!" Buford declared, pointing to a bellhop outfit and a bodyguard outfit. "Winner gets to wear the bodyguard outfit, loser gets the bellhop!"

"I am in this to win this, Buford!" Baljeet exclaimed and the two began to stare at each other with open eyes.

After a few minutes, beads of sweat began to pour over both Buford and Baljeet's eyes, but the sweat got to Baljeet first, blinking a couple of times.

Buford laughed, points, "Ha-ha! You lose, nerd!"

Baljeet complained, "It's no fair, Buford, there was sweat in my eye!"

* * *

"It's part of the game! Now go and change into the bellhop uniform before I pound you one!" Buford demanded, making a fist and pounding the table.

"And that's how I ended up in this uniform…" Baljeet finished his explanation.

"Umm…okay….?" Tara bafflingly scratched her head.

"Tara!" Monique whispered, "ask Phineas if there's a spa area…my shoulders are killing me and a good massage is the only c-u-r-e for it!"

"Okay, Monique… I'll see if I can find him anywhere in this hotel…" Tara replied, trying to search around the lobby.

Suddenly, a mechanical waterslide extended as the doors opened. Water came rushing through as the slide stopped at a 7-foot deep water fountain shaped with the likeliness of Perry.

"CANNONBALL!"

A yell came through the slide as Phineas made a cannonball into the fountain and a big splash was formed.

Phineas swam to the other end of the fountain and emerged from it, soaking wet. One of the Fireside Girls gave him a towel so that he could dry off.

"Hey girls, what can I help you with?" Phineas grinned, now fully dry.

"Um…is there a spa around?" Tara asked him, "Monique's shoulders and mine are….y'know….sore and we've been through some stress with my car breaking down…"

"Sure, the spa's on the 11th floor just right next to the auditorium!" Phineas said, pointing to the elevator.

"Auditorium? But how did you fit…..?" Monique asked astonishingly.

"Well…." Phineas explained, crossing and uncrossing his feet, "let's just say that my brother Ferb knows how to make use of space!"

"Ooohh…" Tara squealed, "this hotel just keeps getting better and better!"

Bonnie returned to the hotel from the living room with the suitcases wheeled out. "So where are our rooms?"

"They're on the 28th floor, which'll give you great views of Danville!" Phineas explained, stretching out his arms to illustrate the view. "Besides, we're pretty much booked, so you'd better get to them now!"

The girls' eyes widened.

"Hurry!" Monique panicked, pointing "To the elevator!"

The three girls rushed up to the nearest elevator that they saw, which was a bit crowded but still had enough room for five extra people.

When the elevator doors closed, Monique asked, "So, who's checking in?"

All of the hands raised up in the air at the same time.

* * *

Candace rushed out from the living room to the hotel, yelling "Stacy! Stacy!"

Stacy, meanwhile, was sitting on a bench while the other girls were meeting up which Phineas when she heard her friend yelling.

She sighed, "What is it this time, Candace?"

Candace snickered, "I found a way to bust my brothers for building this fun hotel thingey once and for all!"

She gave a maddening laugh heard throughout the lobby.

**AN: Chloe Stonehearter, an OC, is created and © by Sharper.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"And how, may I ask, did you jump to that conclusion?" Stacy mocked.

"I'm going to capture the pics of the hotel onto my cell phone and send it to Mom!" Candace laughed.

"Um…haven't you tried that before, like many times?" Stacy sarcastically replied.

"Yeah….what's your point?" Candace inquired.

"The point is that every time you use the cell phone to try and capture the boys, something bad happens to it!" Stacy said. "Remember the time that Phineas and Ferb made a giant backyard-sized 3-D TV in the backyard a few days ago?"

"Mmm…"

* * *

(_Five days ago)_

"Yeah, Mom!" Candace exclaimed on the cell phone to her mom. She flew open the windows of her bedroom, and pointed to Phineas and Ferb, "Phineas and Ferb are trying to build a giant high-definition 3-D TV in our backyard!"

"Ughh…can you try and keep it down, Candace?" Linda whispered, "I'm at the Danville Library right now, doing story time with some kindergarteners! And they are pretty stingy on cell phone use…."

The librarian confiscated Linda's phone and pressed the off button ending the call. She said nothing but pointed to the sign and banged it with her switch, "NO CELL PHONE USE ALLOWED HERE!".

Candace, back at home, growled, "Grrrgh….if I can't call Mom up, I can at least do the live video-thing of them building the TV!"

She tried to focus her phone on her brothers but the phone slipped from her grasp as it landed on the ground.

"Oh no!" she screamed, "My pink phone!"

Then a forklift drove into the backyard, carrying a box containing parts of the huge TV.

"So where do you want me to put this half-ton crate?" the operator asked the boys.

"Mmm….put it right there." Phineas directed, pointing to the spot which, ironically, was where Candace's cell phone landed.

The forklift driver nodded his head and landed his crate on the pink phone. All Candace could do was watch in horror as her pink phone was crushed into a thousand pieces.

* * *

"And when Mom came home, the giant 3-D TV was replaced with a boring block of wood for some reason!" Candace complained.

Then it turned in a chuckle, "But not this time! This phone, the ad says, is the strongest one in the world, so I won't have to worry about dropping it!"

She flipped out her phone and started to take picture after picture of the walls, the Perry fountain, and the Phineas and Ferb statues.

"Once I send all these pics in a huge file and send it to Mom, the boys will be in deep trouble this time!" Candace snickered, continuing to take the photos with the video camera feature.

She then grabbed Stacy's hand. "Come on, Stacy, I need to get the boys in at least one photo to show Mom!"

Stacy sighed, and gave in, "Ughh…..fine."

The two of them rushed up to the nearby elevator.

"Now….if only I could find Phineas..."

Candace narrowed his eyes and looked at the elevator buttons. "We'll have to try floor by floor!"

Stacy performed a facepalm in sheer frustration, knowing that there are 99 floors in the building.

* * *

(_15 minutes earlier)_

Back at the Johnson house, the green sedan carrying Rebecca and Suzy pulled in.

Suzy looked at a device that resembles a tracer, "We're early… but Jeremy's on his way from Mr. Slushy Burger as we speak!"

Rebecca gasped with wonder, "How did you manage to track him down?"

The six-year old chuckled evily, "I have my own ways."

(_Early in the wee hours of the morning)_

Suzy chuckled in the night, crept up, and put a tracking device on the tailpipe of Jeremy's car.

* * *

"So what should I do?" Rebecca wondered.

Suzy shifted her eyes at the voice spray of Tina Combs in Rebecca's purse.

"Use that voice thing and imitate as my babysitter! We need to make sure this, and the pranks we have in the car, never gets revealed to my brother or to my parents!" she suggested. "And if Jeremy asks where we've been, say that we were watching Ducky Momo movies for three hours straight!"

Rebecca nodded, got the voice changer and sprayed once in her mouth.

"Is it perfect now?" Rebecca asked in the Tina voice.

Suzy gave a thumbs-up and the two proceeded to get out the vehicle and got the bags of practical jokes out of the trunk.

She put down one of the bags and got the house key from underneath the welcome mat and proceeded to open the door. Rebecca followed in behind with Jeerves the chauffeur, both carrying bags. Lulu came in last and curled up on her doggie bed, beginning to snore.

Suzy then used the house key to lock the door and the three walked into the hallway of the house.

"So where can we hide the things, Miss Johnson?" the loyal chauffeur asked.

"We'll hide them in my room!" Suzy answered as she went inside her bedroom, opened up a hidden panel in the south wall, and then pressed a red button. The sliding door opened, revealing a spacious hidden compartment .

"Let's put them there!" Suzy decided, pointing to the open space, "Jeremy will never know!"

The three then put the bags of practical jokes inside the compartment.

Rebecca then turned to Jeerves and said in the Tina voice, "Now my chauffeur, get inside the sedan and wait for my signal!"

"Yes Miss Co….I mean... Miss Starlet!" Jeerves stuttered for a moment on the identities of his employer before he left the room.

Suzy pressed the red button again, closing the compartment and slid down the handle to the red button.

"So what time do you want me to start pranking Candace?" Rebecca in the Tina voice asked.

"I suggest that we should strike in darkness…maybe say… midnight!" Suzy proposed, "That way, we should be able to pull it off!"

The blonde cheerleader, who still had jet-black hair dye on, giggled and rubbed her hands, "Perfect!"

Suzy then heard a car door slam and gasped, "Oh no, it's Jeremy! Quick, get to the living room, now!"

Rebecca nodded her head and took Suzy to the living room as quick as she could. Suzy curled up on the couch.

"So sleepy…"

She yawned and began to snooze.

Jeremy came in, for he worked a four-hour shift at Mr. Slushy Burger's after football practice. He unlocked, and opened the door to his house, "Hey, Suzy, I'm home! Hope the babysitter took care of you!" He put his Mr. Slushy Burger cap on the counter, tossed aside the keys, and came into the living room where Suzy was fast asleep on the couch.

"Aww…..isn't it cute! She's all tuckered out from playing with her dolls!" Jeremy happily sighed.

His attention turned to the 16-year old girl whom he recognized as the trusted babysitter as he waved his hand, "Hey, Tina! What's up?"

Rebecca, knowing that she had to play the part, replied in the Tina voice, "Oh, um, hi, Jeremy!" She gave a weak wave back.

"How did Suzy do?"

Rebecca thought for a moment and remembered Suzy's words from earlier in the Tina voice, "Oh, we were watching Ducky Momo for three hours straight and Suzy, of course, got all tuckered out, so here she is!"

Suzy cuddled, saying in her sleep, "Lollipop….unicorns…."

Jeremy laughed, "That's my Suzy!"

And then he turned to Tina, "So, are you going to babysit Suzy next Saturday? Because, of course, my parents will be out of town and I've got a date planned for Candace."

"Mmm…yes…yes I will!" Rebecca in the Tina voice replied slyly.

Jeremy then got a buzz from his cell phone.

"Hello?" He connect with the call on the other line.

"Hey, Jeremy, what's up?" It was Phineas' voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, Phineas, what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"We have this super-cool hotel in our backyard, and we are short of a massage specialist!" Phineas replied, "Can you come?"

"Of course I can!" Jeremy smiled.

"Okay, see you then!" Phineas said as the call ended.

* * *

Jeremy looked down at his Mr. Slushy Burger uniform. "Hmm…time for me to change into my usual….."

But when he opened up the closet for any clean clothes, he gasped. "Oh man….I forgot…." His hamper was overflowing with his usual khaki shorts, and green vest shirt. The only clothes that were clean were around four polo shirts and four pairs of jeans.

"Well, at least these jeans would fit me…."

A few minutes later, Jeremy tried on one of the pairs of jeans, and put on a blue polo shirt but he gasped.

The jeans showed off about half of his boxers.

"Oh great…. I bet my other three pairs aren't like this…."

(_A few minutes later after that)_

Jeremy groaned with frustration. All four of the jeans he tried on showed off his white boxer shorts, for they were a size too big on him.

"Oh man….I don't want to humiliate myself in front of Candace…. but I can't show up in just my boxers…"

He looked around the closet for a belt to at least keep his pants up….

"Great….there aren't any!" he pouted, "Who took all of my belts?"

Then he looked at the four jeans on his bed, looking at the first ones he tried on, which were a dark shade of denim.

"Well….it'll have to do…."

Jeremy emerged from his room. His pair of jeans were extremely baggy because the back pockets were slouched on the top of his thighs. He changed into a different polo shirt to cover up his exposed boxers.

"Well, I gotta go for now, Tina!" he said, grabbing the keys, "Mom and Dad are going to be home in 25 minutes. You two okay?"

Rebecca turned around and her mouth went wide open about Jeremy's choice of clothes.

"Oh..uhh…yeah…." she stammered in the Tina voice, "Me and Suzy will..will be just fine!"

"Good, so I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Jeremy said as he locked the door.

(_15 minutes later)_

Jack and June both came home from helping out at the retirement center. They saw that Suzy was still sleeping on the couch and Tina, still unaware that it was another person, sleeping on the other end.

"Aww…isn't that sweet, both Tina and Suzy tucked away asleep…." Mrs. Johnson smiled.

Rebecca stretched and yawned, replying in the Tina voice, "Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson! Your daughter, Suzy, was very well-behaved today!"

"Aw…shucks," Jack smiled, "We always know that our little Suzy would be a ray of sunshine to everyone she meets!" He took out his wallet and gave the fake Tina $70.

"Thanks,"

She put the money away in her pants pocket.

"Anyways, I'm gonna leave for now, but when any time arises, just call me!" the babysitter replied, opening the door and leaving the house.

* * *

Rebecca got into the sedan and Jeerves offered her a bottle of water from the driver's seat.

"Thanks…."

She took a few swigs of the water and her voice returned to normal.

"Ughh, if I would've stayed any longer in that dump, my voice would've cracked in four minutes!" Rebecca sneered in disgust.

Jeerves agreed, "Yes, Miss Starlet, but you performed magnificently in winning Suzy's trust."

"You do make a good point!" Rebecca said with a smirk. She took out a piece of paper detailing the evil plan she and Veruca put out in order to prevent Candace from getting onto the squad and also got out a pen.

"Phase One of the plan is complete in winning Suzy's trust!" the vile dusty-blonde cheerleader clucked and chuckled, looking down her eyes to the next part of the phase.

She gleefully chuckled at the sight of Phase Two of the plan, for she knew that it would be more vile and sinister than the last.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Monogram's sweat got into his eyes and he began to rub them.

"Um, Major…. are you crying?" Kim wondered.

Monogram gave a gruff response, "No Kim, I just…just have sweat in my eyes!"

"Sir, what should we do with the mission that Agent P is on?" Carl asked.

The Major gave a deep sigh and affirmed, "Abort the mission, Carl ….for now! It is too dangerous out there for Agent P to take on two mad scientists at the same time!"

Carl saluted and obeyed, "Right away, sir!" He grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke in it, "Come in Mission Control…Come in Mission Control….abort the mission for Agent P now!"

Kim replied, "I think it's the right solution…given the fact that we are dealing with two mad scientists here…not just one."

Ron added, "Yeah, and one of them wants to destroy Bueno Nacho!"

Kim turned to Ron, "Ron, that's not the main part of his plan…"

"It is, KP! All the childhood memories we had there since its grand opening will be washed away with one blast from whatever Drakken has….! The Ron-man will lose BN forever…." He began to sob at the fact of losing the most treasured place in the world for him.

Monogram whispered to Carl "I shall converse with Agent P and tell him what's going on…come, Carl, and follow my lead!"

"Yes sir!" Carl obeyed as both the Major and the intern left the room with a sobbing Ron and Kim trying to console him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent P was flying his hovercraft outside, just 1500 feet from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building when Monogram came in.

"Agent P!" Monogram exclaimed through the intercom.

Agent P turned his attention to the small monitor.

"Listen up, Doofenshmirtz has allied himself with another mad scientist bent on taking over…" He paused to take a deep breath and then uttered the words, "…..the world!"

Agent P's eyes widened with fear. He had never seen his archnemesis team up with another mad scientist before, especially when that scientist's goal is for world domination.

"This mission is too dangerous for you to go out alone, so I have some important….backup….over at headquarters! Report there at once!"

Agent P saluted and reversed course for the OWCA Headquarters.

* * *

Back at Middleton Park, James, now in his beer bottle costume, walked on over to the damaged Sloth with the hubcaps, front bumper, and passenger door still lying on the asphalt.

"Time to repair the old lady…." he grinned, getting out the Smarty-mart brand duct tape and applied it to the hubcaps, bumper, and passenger door.

Once he did that, he got inside the vehicle as the top of his beer bottle costume stuck out like a sore thumb over the hole in the roof.

"Now let's see where my keys are….." James said to himself as he took his hands out of the holes of the costume and looked around in his pants for the keys until he heard them.

"Gotcha, baby….."

James twirled around the keys and put them in the ignition. The motor grinded and started up with a bit of backfire coming from the engine and the body of the car beginning to shake up and down.

"Okay….time to get this car to the track…."

He put the car in reverse as it resumed the belching of thick black smoke coming from the tailpipe that would make a car made in the 1970s look like a hybrid. The Sloth slowly headed towards to the track area where the chase part of the skit would take place.

* * *

At the car show, Larry, Jim and Tim gasped in amazement of the collection of 250 rocket cars on display.

"Wow…so many rocket cars…." Jim opened his mouth in awe.

Tim gasped, "But which one to choose….."

The two mischievous twins looked around for a car to get a good look at.

Their eyes drew to one rocker car which has seating built for two, a powerful throttle, and a very strong 2,000 horsepower engine in the front.

"Must take…" Jim mumbled, drooling over the specifics of the engine.

"….a look at it….." Tim gargled ,flailing his tongue to the side.

Larry tilted his glasses and said to them, "Now that we are at the car show, your dad expects us to meet at the car show for 2:30. And since it is 1:45 right now, that'll give me enough time to look at the Glogark's car from Season 3 Episode 30 of _The Zathians." _

The Glogark's car that Larry was looking at with sheer fascination was just seven cars down from where Jim and Tim were.

* * *

Jim and Tim, meanwhile, looked at the specifics of the vehicle.

"Since it's a rocket car, do you think that it'll go up in space?" Jim asked his fellow partner-in-crime. From his jacket, he pressed a button, and laid it out on the floor. In a flash, a series of tools, wrenches, and drills appeared before them.

"Hmm…maybe with the right modifications to it and with different changes to the engine, maybe we can prove the hypothesis correct." Tim replied, unfurling out a series of large blueprints from his pants pocket.

"Let's get to work!" Jim insisted as the two began construction on the rocket car.

(_45 minutes later)_

"Hicka-bicka-boo…." Jim chimed in.

"Hoo-sha…." Tim chuckled.

"Our work is done here…."

The two of them stood proud of their latest technological masterpiece: a rocked aimed toward the sky with boosters at the bottom of the car made from the large tailpipes of the vehicle.

Jim filled the rocket-converted vehicle with gasoline as they draped a large industrial-steel cable with a hook on the end. Tim was holding the remote control for the countdown.

"So where do you think the rocket will go?" Jim asked.

Tim, rubbing his chin, replied, "Maybe it'll go all the way to Saturn!"

"Cool!" Jim yelled with excitement, pressing the countdown button "We can discover some life over there!"

He then took out a small hidden camera, and Tim's attention turned to it.

"Hey, bro, what's with the camera?" he asked.

Jim slyly chuckled, "When Mom and Dad perform their drink-and-driving rap skit in front of the crowd this afternoon, we're going to send the video to one person only…."

"Our sister?" Tim interrupted.

"Yep," Jim continued, "And I've programmed it to make it immune from Veruca and Rebecca, so that she gets embarrassed in front of the right people!"

"Oh yeah, and save a picture for her reaction!" Tim giggled.

The countdown went on a timer: "Five….four….three….two…one….liftoff!" The modified rocket car took off into the afternoon sky with the strong cable attached on its side.

"Well, younglings…." Larry said, finishing up his 45-minute analysis of the car, and walking on over to the twins. "It's 2:30 now and time for us to meet up with the fellow parental units!"

Jim and Tim agreed and walked with Larry as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

Back at the OWCA Headquarters, Agent P landed his hovercraft in the hangar part of the facility where Monogram and Carl were awaiting his arrival.

"Ahh….Agent P's here, safe and sound!" Monogram breathed a sigh of relief, holding a folder with the words "CLASSIFIED: FOR AGENT'S EYES ONLY" written in bold red letters.

Agent P landed the craft, got out, and saluted to his superior. He wanted to know the changes from his normal routine of thwarting Doofenshmirtz's plans of taking over the Tri-State Area.

"You made it just in time, Agent P!" Carl explained, "Doofenshmirtz….."

Monogram interrupted with a booming voice, "Carl, I do the explaining around here to the agents!"

"Oh….sorry, sir…." Carl whimpered.

"You can hand the file photos and details to Agent P, Carl," the Major said, lowering his voice, "But only I give the talking to the agents of this division!" He handed the intern the folder.

Monogram's attention then turned to his most favorite agent, gesturing his hand towards a long hallway "Now Agent P…..this way!"

The three of them walked down the large hallway.

* * *

Still in the Interrogation Room, Kim handed a box of tissues to Ron.

"Thanks, KP….." Ron sniffled, blowing the tissue and tossing it in the garbage can. Rufus took the tissue and dunked it in.

"I know that Drakken had to use some way to try and lower our guard…." Kim pondered.

"And he chose our favorite restaurant as that way…" Ron groaned.

"Hmm….it could be a distraction from the real thing he and Doofenshmirtz are planning….." Kim thought, pacing around the room. "But what is that real thing? This sitch keeps on getting more and more complicated….."

Kim continued to pace around to try and attain a better grasp of her archnemesis' main intentions with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

"We performed a background check on this scientist that Doofenshmirtz allied with not more than two hours ago! His name is Dr. Drew Lipsky aka…..Dr. Drakken!" Monogram elucidated as Carl handed Agent P the file photos of Drakken's mug shots, followed by pictures of his previous Doomsday machines.

Agent P studied the photos carefully to take a very good look at his new foe.

The Major continued, "He is not a part of the roster of evil scientists in the OWCA, nor is he a part of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N! So, we got what we could off of him through the Internet. So far, he's had a success rate of…zero percent! But we fear that might change if they combine their evil talents together!"

His concentration turned back to Carl.

"Carl, you have a photo on the green girl?"

"What green girl, sir?" Carl asked.

Monogram stammered, "What..mmm…erg…Carl, didn't you see the monitor of that girl with the glowing hand power-things earlier today?"

Carl formed the mental image of the girl with the glowing hands, and then realized, "Ohhhhh…..that girl! Oh yes, sir, I have a photo of the woman in question!"

The intern then handed the photo of Shego to Agent P.

Monogram pointed her out with his finger, "See, this was the reason why we had to call you back here, Agent P! Her name is Shego and she assists Dr. Drakken wherever she goes. She has been wanted in sixteen countries for espionage, stealing secret technologies, computer hacking, and countless robberies! She has been proven to be not only a capable and dangerous fighter but also lethal too!"

Agent P's eyes expanded with shock from the photos of Shego knocking out security guards from some of her past capers.

"Only one fighter, that we know of, is capable of taking down both Dr. Drakken and Shego and send them to prison where they belong!" Monogram concluded the briefing.

They now finally reached the Interrogation Room.

"Agent P!" Monogram announced, opening up the door "meet your new partners, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The door slowly creaked open so that Agent P could get a good look at the two new people that he was going to work with solely for the mission.

Kim tilted her head towards the odd sight of a platypus wearing a fedora, "A platypus? Really?"

"Yes, Kim" Monogram said, "He is our best agent in the field and will assist you in helping to bring down both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz!"

Agent P looked at the two with curiosity. However, Ron was eyeing a familiar similarity.

"Hey…aren't you that pet platypus Phineas and Ferb both had…." he asked, imagining the two similarities between the normally-secret double-life of Perry.

Monogram took one look at this event with worry and whispered to his intern, "Carl, we need to talk!"

"Right here, sir?" Carl questioned.

His next whisper took a more serious tone, "In private!"

* * *

Monogram and Carl exited the Interrogation Room. They went on over to the Major's main office.

"Carl, a seat please?"

The unpaid intern then took a seat that was facing Monogram's desk.

Monogram groaned, facing the window, "Carl, I don't know how we are going to do this!"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"It's about Agent P…." the Major explained, "We can't let both Kim and Ron reveal to Agent P's owners what happened here! It would be very devastating and a worst-case scenario for the Agency!"

"But how, sir? If only they would just forget about it…"

"Forget about it….forget about it…." Monogram repeated… "forget about it…forget about it…."

Then…a ray of inspiration hit him, "Forget about it! Carl! That's it!"

"Huh, what's it, sir?" Carl wondered.

"Carl, you remember the Amnesia-inator?"

"Hmm…I seem to recall it after Agent P's identity was revealed to his owners and the ensuing Norm-Bot invasion a week ago…." Carl recalled. "And then the OWCA confiscated the –inator after we used it on everyone involved from Doofenshmirtz's place."

"And that kiss by Phineas and that Isabella girl, it was so….intriguing…." Monogram wandered, as if in a trance.

"Um…sir?"

"Oh…." Monogram shook his head, "sorry about that, Carl…." He nervously chuckled before turning a serious face.

"Okay, here's the plan. Once Agent P and Team Possible complete the mission of foiling both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz, we'll then bring them back here to the room with the Amnesia-inator and…."

Monogram clapped his hands hard at the same time,

"BOOM!" he added with enthusiasm, "Kim and Ron won't recall the memory with having anything to do with Agent P and his secret will be safe! Carl, you are a genius and I can just hug you!" Monogram raced up excitedly to Carl, and hugged him.

"Um…sir….?" Carl tried to interrupt, but Monogram just kept on hugging him.

"Oh, Carl, you are going to be promoted to paid intern once we activate the Amnesia-inator….."

But Carl interrupted the celebration, "Um…yeah…about that…."

Monogram stopped hugging for a moment, "Wait a moment….I now remember using it on an agent earlier this morning….."

* * *

(_6 ½ hours earlier)_

"I'm sorry Agent R, but your cover has been exposed!" Monogram spoke with shame to Agent R, who was a pet raccoon in a fedora. "We have no choice but to wipe away your memory and reassign you to another host family!"

Then he turned to Carl, "Fire the beam, Carl, while I make my pot of good ol' joe in the break room!" He headed on out to make some coffee for the morning.

"Right away, sir!" Carl saluted, for he was at the controls.

"Now, Agent R, this may sting a little…"

However, instead of aiming at Agent R, the Amnesia-inator shot upwards to the direction of the ceiling.

Carl turned his chair around and gasped, "Oh no…come on, go down, go down! Go down!"

He tried to regain control of the device, but the Amnesiainator fired a blast through the ceiling and shot upward several miles into the sky until it finally hit a satellite in outer space.

* * *

"And we had to use the Amnesia Ray Gun on Agent R instead, sir, which was only good for one agent…."

Monogram bemoaned, "Just when we needed the Amnesia-inator the most in this dark hour, someone has tampered with the device! Agent P will be revealed to his owners….."

"Um, sir…" Carl intervened, trying to make things better, "with all due respect, I think we both should take a look at what happened with the Amnesia-inator this morning."

Monogram agreed with a nod of his head, knowing that if they want to keep Agent P's identity hidden from its owners, it would be the Amnesia-inator.

* * *

When they got to the room that contained the device, Monogram whistled at the huge hole in the ceiling. Rays from the sun reflected onto the floor.

"That is going to cost a pretty penny when we repair that hole…." Monogram said, pointing to the hole in the sky.

"And a lot out of the budget, sir….." Carl said, trying to whistle at the extent of the damage but all he could muster were pitiful breaths.

"You need to work on your whistle, Carl!" Monogram sighed, "Now let's take a look at the machine and find out what's missing…."

* * *

_  
Monogram opened the main panel to the Amnesiainator and started to look around. He put on a pair of latex gloves on his hands, just to make sure that his fingerprints wouldn't tamper with any evidence.

The two of them got deeper into the machine. Carl was holding the operating manual while Monogram was scanning his eyes, clenching a flashlight with his left hand.

"Well, almost everything seems to be intact in the Amnesia-inator and…wait a minute….." Monogram said before noticing something wasn't right. "Great-googily-moogily!"

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

The flashlight shone on something missing from the Amnesia-inator.

"The aiming mechanism….where is it?"

Carl got the operating manual and turned to the page with the aiming mechanism. "Here's a picture of it, sir…" He pointed to the picture of the mechanism which looked like a wrench with a small rotor on each end.

"It isn't here, Carl!" Monogram exclaimed.

"But how, sir?" Carl asked, puzzled, "It worked fine on Agent P's owners the first time we used it…."

"I don't get it either! Who would want to steal an all-important piece of the….wait…..Carl I need a fingerprint kit! Get me powder and a fine brush!" Monogram demanded.

Carl quickly exited the room and came back in with black powder and a brush.

Monogram came out from underneath the machine with the slider and grabbed both the powder and brush.

He dusted off the area around where the aiming mechanism was missing and found a fingerprint on a piece of metal right above it.

"Carl….fingerprint tape, please!"

"On it, sir!" Carl obeyed, coming back with some fingerprint tape.

Monogram used the slider to come out, got the tape, and applied it to the print.

With the print captured on the tape, he said, "Let's take this to the Fingerprint Identification Office!"

* * *

(_at the Fingerprint Identification Office)_

Monogram gasped, looking on the computer, "I should have known!"

It featured a picture of none other than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz on it.

"Well, he did create the device, sir…." Carl elaborated. "But why would Doofenshmirtz want to tamper with his own –inator?"

The Major threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Unless…" Then the thought hit him. "He wants to render the machine useless in our possession and use it in a future scheme! That's it!" Monogram jumped out of his seat and hugged Carl once more. "You are a genius!"

Thinking two steps ahead, Monogram declared, "We must give this mission to Agent P….. the fate of the Agency is in his hands!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kim looked at Agent P for a moment with curiosity in the Interrogation Room.

"How can we beat both Doofenshmirtz and Drakken with a platypus?" she inquired, scatching her head.

"Um ..….I was about to ask the same thing, KP!" Ron cut in.

Kim snapped. "Ron! Drakken has a Doomsday device out there! We need our game faces on to not just destroy his device but to also get the Rarium back to Danville Laboratories where it belongs!"

"Hello….? Bueno Nacho?" he asked with a quiver of sadness in his lips.

The redhead sighed with exasperation, "Ron, Bueno Nacho is not going anywhere on my watch! Though I doubt if that is Drakken's main intentions…"

* * *

Agent P, meanwhile, studied the two agents and chattered.

"Um, what's he saying, Ron?" Kim questioned.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "News flash, Kim! I don't speak platypus!"

Carl and Monogram entered into the room once more.

"We're back!" the Major announced, "Hope we're not missing anything important!"

"Nope, Major, it's no big." Kim giggled, but then noticed a piece of rope tied around the beltloops of Monogram's pants.

"Um….what's with the rope?" Kim questioned, pointing.

"It was Doofenshmirtz that stole all of my belts, Kim, so I found a piece of rope instead….."

"Ooookay…. that is odd for a mad scientist to take belts…." Kim uneasily replied.

"And on a thousand levels of creepy!" Ron shuddered.

* * *

"Getting back to the sitch at hand, we're just trying to…you know…get to know Agent P and see what he can…..do…" She was still unclear if Agent P was right for the job.

"Oh, Miss Possible, you need to see what our Agent P, and some of our Agents in general, are capable of!" Monogram beamed with a smile.

Turning to Carl, he requested, "Carl, can you escort Agent P, Miss Possible, and…umm….uhh….I forget the name…."

Ron groaned, frustrated that the Major forgot his name "Uh…hello, my name's Ron….Y'know, I have a role here as the distraction?! Ron S-t-o-p-p-….."

Monogram remembered from the spelling, and finished up his command to Carl "Oh yes, Ron…almost forgot the name…..to the Training Room? Agent P wishes to sharpen his skills in front of our two guests…"

"Three…." Rufus chirped in from Ron's pants pocket, holding up three fingers of his pink paw.

"Right, three…." Monogram grunted, rolling his eyes, and accounting for the mole rat too.

"Yes, sir." Carl received the command.

"Agent P, follow along with me. These two young agents want to see how well you perform!" Monogram said to his most favorite agent.

Ron muttered to himself, "He's almost as bad as Drakken…forgetting my name like that! Who forgets the Ron-man's name?!"

Kim scoffed, rolling her eyes "Like every villain we face, save for Monkey First."

"Well at least he's my archrival!" Ron countered.

Agent P chattered and followed behind them.

* * *

The group walked on over to the Training Room, which was in that great extensive hallway. On the middle of the door leading up to the room, a sign said in medium-sized letters:

DANGER: AGENTS IN TRAINING! DO NOT DISTURB!

"Um…are there any dangerous agents around, Major?" Ron asked with a bit of panic in his voice. "Like….a monkey?!"

Then he stammered, "M-m-m-m-m- MONKEY?! I said the evil word! Get it away….get it away!"

Monogram leaned on over to Kim and whispered, "What's his problem?"

Kim replied lightly to him, "It's Wannaweep….he usually freaks out about monkeys ever since his time at cabin 13…"

"Ohh…sorry…." Monogram nervously snickered. Then turning his head to Carl, he asked, "Are any agents available for the 2:30pm session?"

Carl looked at the schedule and said, "There aren't any, sir, that signed up."

"Well, let's go in then…" Monogram answered back with a smile, pulling out his OWCA card and waving it against the keypad.

"ACCESS GRANTED"

Once Ron calmed down from his spastic monkey nightmare, the door automatically opened for them.

* * *

Kim and Ron gazed in awe at the Training Room settings. It was around the size of 8,000 square feet with a large state-of-the-art projector in the middle. Around 400 dummies in the likeliness of Dr. Doofenshmirtz surrounded the projector, exclusively intended for Agent P.

"And this, Kim and Ron, is where we train our agents when they go in mission mode!" Monogram described. "The gym is just right next door where they work out before and after the session!"

He pointed to a much smaller 4,000 square-foot room with several treadmills, bicycle machines, stairmasters, areas to lift weights, and Elliptical trainers.

"And the pool and sauna is just right down the hall for Agents who want to take a break after a hard day's work!" Monogram concluded.

"Wow! It's like 30 times bigger than my room!" Ron exclaimed. "I could fit a rec room in here, KP! Ooohh…and a foosball table, and …. ohh…. the best… a high-definition 80" 1080p flat-screen over there along with a game system….."

"Ron!" Kim shouted as she gave a glare at him, "Now's not the time to be thinking about a dream room for you!"

"Aw, rats…." Ron whined. "My dream man-cave room ruined!"

"Anyways," Kim said, turning to Monogram's undivided attention. "Let's see what Agent P can do!"

Monogram chuckled, "Oh you will be amazed!"

When Agent P walked to the Major's left side, he pointed to the multitude of dummies.

"Okay, Agent P, show Miss Possible what you are capable of!"

Agent P nodded his head once, cracked his knuckles and his head, and rushed up into the air. He knocked down a Doofenshmirtz dummy with an extremely hard force from his kick as the dummy split in half.

"Whoa….." Kim was wowed with surprise that all that force came from a platypus.

Ron gasped in amazement. "This is…badical!"

* * *

(_20 minutes later)_

Agent P destroyed the last of the 400 Doofenshmirtz Dummies with one of his signature kicks.

Ron took in all the excitement. He bit his lip, crouched, and clenched in fists in excitement.

"KP?!"

"Yes?" the redhead replied.

Ron jumped up and down as if he were five years old, demanding, "I want a pet platypus… I want a pet platypus… I want a pet platypus…!"

"Ron?! We already have Rufus as family!" Kim shouted angrily, "We don't need another pet!"

"But come on, KP!" Ron protested, "We can have a platypus that can do so many types of fighting styles! It'll be like…." And he tried to perform a few karate moves by raising his right leg, and hopping on his left.

"Hoo…Hoo-yahhhhhh…."

Then he accidentally tripped on one of the piles of destroyed Doofenshmirtz dummies and fell into a billowing cloud of dust.

"Oh, Ron….." Kim muttered to herself, facepalming.

Ron dusted himself off, waving his hand. "I'm okay, guys! I'm okay!"

"Think about it! Both Rufus and a karate-kicking platypus on Team Possible! Drakken's butt will be kicked so many times, he'd be in Antarctica by now! And, like Rufus, he doesn't have any hair so it'd be good for my dad!"

Kim still folded her arms, not amused at Ron's proposal, "Ron...what does this look means to you! No means no!"

"But, Kim, we need a platypus!" Ron pleaded.

On hearing this, Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket, and wore a sad face, tears streaming down his eyes and wiping them off with a tissue.

"Aww…now look at what you did to Rufus!" Kim complained, hearing Rufus' wails.

Ron petted his favorite mole rat, calming him down "Oh, don't worry little guy, you're not going to be replaced. You're going to have a new buddy, that's all!"

Monogram intervened and said, "I'm sorry, Ron, but we just can't grant you a karate-fighting platypus like Agent P! OWCA guidelines stipulate that the host family should have no other pets before purchasing one of ours!"

"Aw nuts!" Ron whined, "now two of my favorite dreams are ruined in the same day! Now how can I, the Ron-man., be a cool guy…."

"Aw, come on, Ron…" Kim said cheerfully, rubbing his messy blonde hair "you're the coolest guy I've ever known!"

Ron happily sighed with confidence, his negative feelings washed away, "Thanks, KP, I know you can come through for me!"

* * *

After settling the two-pet problem, Kim wondered in amazement, "How did Agent P get to be so good?"

"It was through hard work and determination that led him to this point!" the Major answered. "It all started….."

Then the four beeps of the Kimmunicator interrupted the conversation.

"Hold on, Major, I'll get that!" Kim said with a smile, taking out her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade replied through the screen, "I finally found Drakken!"

Kim smiled "Good….um….where were we before that alarm with that stupid taunting video by Drakken and Doof cut on…."

* * *

"The place where Drakken is at…." Wade remembered.

"Oh yes….getting to that! Where is Drakken and Shego at if they are at Doofenshmirtz's? A secret lair in the Pacific? A hidden cave in the Caribbean?"

"Get this…" the tech genius informed, "Drakken and Shego are at this place called Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. in the middle of downtown Danville!" And Wade pulled up a picture of DEI in the downtown area.

"Well, that hideout's obviously not so secret if everyone can see it! It's so against the villain code!" Kim scoffed then added, "What else? Any security details? Henchmen?" She wanted to know every single specific if Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. was heavily guarded.

"Except, obviously, for Drakken's henchmen, it seems that Doofenshmirtz doesn't have any!" Wade answered, typing in on his computer.

"Well, let's just say that getting in will be the easy part!" Kim smirked.

"I know you can stop two mad scientists in one day, Kim!" Wade said with confidence, "Remember when you dealt with Drakken, Killagin, and Dementor when they were working together!"

"Oh yeah, that was no big!" Kim laughed.

But Wade's look turned serious, "But you don't have much time, Kim! According to the time of the taunting video he sent earlier to the OWCA, you have about an hour before Drakken activates his device, whatever it is, and wreak devastation everywhere!"

"Drakken's not wrecking devastation on MY watch!" Kim's eyes narrowed with determination.

"Anyways, good luck on the mission! Wade out!" the young tech genius replied before signing out.

Kim and Ron were about to head on out.

"Hey, um, Major, we so need to get to the mission with Agent P!" Kim said to Monogram as they were exiting.

"Well, um, we do need to speak with him first about something…" Monogram replied.

"Something important?" Kim questioned.

Monogram admitted, "Yes, but it's very confidential information, for his eyes only! It is vital to the success of this mission."

"So, if I don't want to hear this secret convo of yours, I would have to go outside?" Kim deducted.

The Major nodded his head.

Kim then turned to Ron and said, "Come on, Ron, let's wait for Agent P!"

"Aww…." Ron whined, "there aren't any plushy chairs outside! The only ones out there are those hard metal ones that make my behind hurt!"

"Do you prefer to sit in them or to stand up uncomfortably?" Monogram asked, offering a choice to Team Possible to either sit or stand.

"We'll take the sitting," Kim insisted.

"Okay then!" came the Major's reply.

Team Possible left outside in the hallway as both Kim and Ron sat down on the hard metal chairs.

* * *

The only people now left in the Agent P custom gymnasium were Monogram, Carl, and, of course, Agent P himself.

Monogram shuttered the blinds to the windows so that their privacy was maximized.

"Agent P, we need you to locate a certain part of one of Doofenshmirtz's –inators that is critical to saving the Agency from being exposed!"

He then took out the picture of the Amesiainator aiming mechanism and showed it to Agent P.

Agent P took a single look of the photo and studied it extremely carefully.

Monogram continued with the secret brief with a vital warning, "You are not to reveal this to either Kim or Ron while this mission is occurring! If it's blown, you will have to be reassigned to another host family!"

The agent's eyes bulged in horror at the consequences if he failed this particular part of the mission.

The Major studied Agent P's shocked face and replied, "I'm sorry to give you the awful news to you but it is a part of the OWCA handbook!"

Agent P pulled out his locket that he carries around of Phineas and Ferb and looked at it with a sad face, knowing that this mission is putting everything, even his loved ones, at a terrible risk.

"We need you to acquire that mechanism and return it here in one piece! Can you do this, Agent P?"

Agent P was more than ready to give Monogram a salute.

"That's the spirit!" Monogram grinned, "Anyways, your hovercraft has been modified with a better engine and better seating for our guests! I wonder what's going on with them?"

* * *

Outside, Kim and Ron were squirming in the two metal chairs outside the gym, trying to get comfortable on them.

"Ugh…Ron…I wish if they would put cushions beneath these seats!" Kim groaned, still squirming around.

Ron added, "Yeah, KP, it'd be nice too!" Rufus crawled out of the pants pocket of Ron and took one touch of the metal chair. The mole rat then began to feel the chills and shiver.

"Aww…man, now even Rufus is getting uncomfortable!" the sidekick complained, putting Rufus back in the pocket.

Kim then moved her eyes around, and looked that no one was coming. She looked in her cargo pants pocket and pulled out two movie tickets.

"Oh Ron…." she smirked, pulling out the tickets to get her best friend's attention.

Ron observed the movie tickets dangling in front of his eyes. "Whoa….two tickets to see Bricks of Fury II: The Mortar's Revenge!"

"Maybe we can, you know, see the movie later on tonight after the mission is done!" Kim chimed in.

"Yeah, we can…." Ron began but paused a moment, "Wait a moment, KP….this isn't some thing where, you know, people thinking you and me are going out on a…..whatchama call it…a date, is it?

"Oh, no Ron!" Kim giggled, "it'll be just a best friend thing!"

Ron sighed with relief and a warm smile, "Well, that's a good way of putting it, KP! A best-friend spend-time-together…thing…."]\

* * *

_  
Monogram exited the gym with Carl and Agent P right behind him. Carl closed the door right behind him.

"Lemme guess, is the secret for-your-eyes-only conversation over, Major?" Kim questioned, for she didn't know what was going on beyond those closed blinds.

"Yes, it is, Miss Possible. I've informed Agent P on Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz's whereabouts, though we still don't know what they are planning!" Monogram replied, making sure not to bring up the 'extra' part of the mission for Agent P only.

"So what are we going to use as transportation to get there?" she then asked and pointed to the back of her backpack. "I've got my jet-pack here, but it can go only at a short range!"

"We are going to use a modified version of Agent P's hovercraft to help you get there!" Monogram said, "Follow me and Carl to the hangar area!"

And thus, Kim and Ron walked behind Monogram, Carl, and Agent P to the docking hangar.

"Um…we aren't absolutely going in that thing!" Kim said, pointing to the extremely-small passenger side of the hovercraft.

Monogram cleared his throat and turned his head to Carl. "Carl, the remote, please!"

"Right on it, sir!" He pressed the red button to the remote, hoping that it would extend the size of the hovercraft's dimensions, but instead it turned on a big screen television within the hangar.

"Carl! There is no time to be watching TV!" Monogram shouted.

"Oops…." Carl nervously chuckled with a blush, "wrong remote control, sir…" He took out another remote control. "How about this one?" He pressed the green button on it, hoping it was the right one.

Instead, a giant overhead turbine fan turned on just right above them on the medium setting. The wind began to blow on them all below. Kim and Ron tried to shield themselves from the wind.

"Carl!" Monogram demanded, squinting his eyes and trying to cover himself from the wind, "Turn it off, now!"

"Sorry, sir!" Carl replied, pressing the button so that he could turn off the fan. "It's just that I have so many remotes…." He then pulled out another remote and pressed the button.

Monogram's white hair curled around sideways, due to the air from the blast. "Carl, this time, it'd better be the right remote!" Just as he said this, the hovercraft of Agent P extended the passenger leg room to accommodate two average-sized human beings.

Kim's hair looked like as if she touched an electrical socket by accident due to the blast of cold air. She fluffed it around so that it returned back to her normal style.

"Now that's more like it!" Kim smiled, getting inside the passenger side of vehicle and buckling up her safety, "Come on, Ron, we got two mad scientists to stop!"

"Right on it, KP…" Ron smiled, but then looked at himself at a nearby mirror. His hair was blown sideways by the giant overhead fan. "….but just as soon as I brush out my hair…" He took out a comb from his pants pocket and began to brush it.

But Kim snapped, forcing Ron to accidentally drop his comb "Ron! Drakken's going to activate….whatever he has….in 40 minutes and we can't afford any more delays!"

Then Ron realized…

"Oh no, Bueno Nacho!" he screamed with fear, immediately jumping into the vehicle, and putting the safety belt on.

Agent P got into the driver's seat and pulled up the controls to the hovercraft.

Monogram saluted to Agent P and Team Possible, "Good luck on the mission, all three!"

The hovercraft made its way out of the hangar and headed its way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Back inside the lush and luxurious 'cell' in the detention center, Veruca was stroking her white cat, Diamond in a plush chair made from an extremely rare type of velvet only found in Italy. Her back was turned, overlooking the entire city of Middleton.

"Ah….the damned fools…" she sneered, "they are just…mere sewer scum to me! That is, except for my friends in the West Middleton area!"

She felt the white fur of her cat on her luxurious skin-tight red dress worth around $150,000. The mink coat that she wore draped over her entire body. One of her servants was massaging her shoulders.

"And for Kimberly Ann…she will fell the greatest effect of my wrath once the plan is complete!" the vile heiress smirked, "She will be eating rotted-out banana peels for the rest of her life when my plan nears fruition!"

Then, a knock was heard from the solid oak-wood doors with the golden initials V and S on each of them.

"Come in…." she said sweetly to whomever was knocking.

The doors slowly opened, revealing that it was none other than the head of all of Veruca's servants and butlers.

"Ah, Tightlips…" Veruca grinned evily, "Any news on my plan?"

"Yes, O Great Princess of the Heavens!" Tightlips exclaimed, bowing before her, "Rebecca is on the other line, wishing for you to take the call!"

"Oh…" Veruca wondered in surprise. She clapped her hands and ordered, "Servants and Tightlips, wait outside! Me and Rebecca have business to tend to!"

All the servants, about fifteen present, left her presence and closed the oak doors.

* * *

Veruca pressed a purple button on her oak desk and a video screen popped out in front of her with Rebecca's smiling face on it.

"So, Reb, any update of the plan to speak of?" Veruca asked, resuming the petting and stroking of Diamond's fur.

Rebecca replied with a wide evil smile, "Oh yes! The voice changing tech stuff or whatever by your scientists really worked!"

"Aww…thanks for complimenting me!" Veruca replied happily to the compliment. "I knew it would come in handy someday!"

"Oh yes! And with it, I gained the trust of that little crafty six-year old over at the Johnson place! The Suzy child!" Rebecca beamed, telling her the results.

"Good!" Veruca chuckled, leaning back on the fine leather chair, "Phase One is going as I have foreseen it!"

"And the best thing is that poor little Kimberly Ann hasn't even known about it!" Rebecca laughed, clapping her hands.

The evil heiress made a firm smile and replied "Excellent! Let's keep it that way, if every phase of my plan is to work perfectly!"

"Oh no problem!" Rebecca grinned. "I am always good at keeping secrets!"

"I know you will, Reb!" Veruca said, "But we must move quickly to Phase Two!"

Then a question entered into the dark twisted mind of hers. "Did you, per any chance, buy some prank items?"

"Mmm…yeah, they're at the Johnson house hidden away in Suzy's room!" came the response from Rebecca.

Veruca began to giggle, "Oh, you are always two steps ahead!"

Then she continued with the plan, "Now, we must execute the second phase at midnight tonight with Suzy! We shall strike a lot of shame and humiliation in Candace's heart! Get the pranks and use them to their fullest extent with Suzy' help!"

"No problem!" Rebecca scoffed, "I've, like, TPed four cheerleaders' houses in the dead of night, so it's not like I haven't done it before!"

Veruca tapped her head and whispered to herself, _Let's see, did I get everything? Pranks…..getting Suzy in the action…. Ah Yes!_

"And just to let me warn you…" Veruca cautioned, "Do not, and I repeat, do NOT let either the Johnson parents OR the subject himself know about this! Understood!"

Rebecca nodded her head as a very loyal friend.

"Good! Anyways, about the subject himself, Jeremy Johnson, how does he look like?"

Rebecca replied, swooning "He's such a definite hottie, Veruca! When I saw him the first time, he had this tuff of golden blonde hair that's almost the color of mine and he had this deep wonderful voice, and the best thing was that he was wearing extremely baggy jeans!"

"Oh my god, that is totally sexy and the newest trend!" Veruca smiled, "I read it in the latest _Teen Trends _magazine! That look is just to die for!"

Rebecca grinned, "Maybe I should get some new expensive pants while I'm here…." She then threaded through her hair, though it has black dye on it… "Ugh…maybe after I take a shower or something….."

"Now we'll talk more in a few hours from now, but have a good day, BFF!" Veruca grinned.

"Later, BFF!" Rebecca smiled, waving to her.

The video screen then cut off as Veruca pressed the button to make it go down.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

One of the servants rushed through the oak doors, and quickly bowed to Veruca. He had the standard gray uniform with the red number 395 on his back. He was holding a letter in his hand.

"Mmm…what is it, Servant 395?"

Servant 395 replied, "You have a new letter, Your Majesty! I think you should open it!"

"Duh! Why wouldn't I?"

She took out a diamond-handle letter opener, blew against the envelope and took a general glance at it.

Then…she began to chuckle and reply, "Get Tightlips in immediately!"

"Yes, O Great Heavenly Goddess Leader!" Servant 395 said with a bow and left to get Tightlips into the room.

When Tightlips came in, he took a knee and bowed his head, "You called for me, O Great Heiress?"

"Tightlips!" Veruca said with a slasher smile on her face, clenching the letter, "Take a look a this!"

Tightlips gave one glace at the letter and his pupils dilated with a look of surprise.

"What about your call to Miss Starlet, O Great Heiress?" Tightlips asked.

Veruca put her left foot on the executive oak desk, still holding the letter opener. "Let's just say that I will be talking to her much earlier than just a few hours!"

She then gave a loud echoing evil laugh as it echoed through the walls.

"MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

* * *

_(back at the Starlet's summer mansion in Danvillewood)_

After taking a shower, Rebecca put on her bathing suit.

"Ugh….I definitely need a long tan after staying in that…trashy middle-class neighborhood for several hours!"

She then put on a pair of low-rise jeans, a pair of high heels, and a couple of bracelets on. She also put her long golden hair in a ponytail.

Once she got ready, Rebecca reclined on the sofa and prepared to watch some TV. She clapped her hands and one of her servants appeared, "What shall I do for you, Miss Startlet?"

"Turn on the TV with the remote!" she demanded in a snob voice.

"Right away, Miss Starlet!" the servant replied and turned on the television with the remote.

_And in local news today…._

"Boring…." she sighed, turning her head away for a moment.

But the servant tapped her shoulder, "Look, Miss Starlet, your friend Veruca is on!"

Rebecca stood alert, "What? Where?"

The servant pointed to the television, "There!"

On the TV, she saw Veruca fully clothed in the finest of diamond bracelets and necklaces made from precious stones, her signature $4 million high heels, her red dress studded with rubies, and her extremely long mink coat being escorted out of the detention center amid a swarm of paparazzi and entertainment news media outlets.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!"

The servant turned up the volume to almost the maximum level.

_Veruca Salt, the billionaire peanut heiress of the Salt Peanut Inc., has been released just a few minutes ago from the Middleton Detention Center, stemming from a DUI charge! _

_As of right now, everything that she has in her cell is being carefully carted by her servants and loading them up in a series of moving trucks!_

_A statement released from the Police Department said that she has been released because of excellent behavior over at the detention center! Another statement released by Mr. Henry R. Salt, CEO of the company, said this 'We are glad to have our daughter back! She is God's greatest gift to us!' As for Veruca herself, she plans to hold a press conference about her release tomorrow….._

Rebecca, shocked by the unexpected turn of events, turned off the TV.

"Get Jones on the other line now! Me and Veruca are gonna go on a wild shopping spree like there's no tomorrow!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Back at Middleton Park, the Sloth was sputtering along at the beginning of track with the entire body shaking.

"And here we go…." James smiled, putting the car in gear and turning off the ignition. As he opened the door with a loud creak, the entire top of the beer costume bent over as he struggled to get out of the car.

"Um…." he grunted, still trying to fit the costume through the crushed body of the car, "A little help here?"

Two security guards nearby looked at James struggling.

"Wow…what's happening with Dr. Possible?" the first one asked.

The second replied, "Must be those yearly PSA skits… they get more embarrassing every year…"

"Wow…" the first one guessed, "looks like the Possibles got the worst one…"

"I'd really hate to see what the end result would be…" the second chuckled as they walked on over to the Sloth.

"Okay, um, guys, can you squeeze the top of my costume? I have to be on the stage in about 15 minutes with Ann!" James requested.

The first muscular security guard grunted, "Dr. Possible, we've handled crazed fangirls at Oh Boyz concerts before so it won't be any difficulty getting you out!"

James laughed, "Okay, guys, just help me out of this…"

"No problem, Mr. Possible!" the security guard said with a smile, pushing down on the beer bottle costume.

The costume bent over just enough so that James got himself out of the car.

"Isn't she a beauty or what!" he grinned, presenting his dilapidated car. He closed the door as the tailpipe fell down to the pavement and the rear bumper fell down as well.

The two guards nervously looked at each other. "Yeahhhh…"

James then put his keys through his costume back inside his baggy jeans. "Now if you don't mind, I have lessons to give about the dangers of drinking and driving with my wife!"

Backstage, Ann was waiting for her husband. She looked outside the curtain of the stage to a sitting crowd of around 500 people, scattered on the lush greens of the park.

"Come on, James, we only got two minutes left before the start of the skit! I just want to get through with this…." she scowled to herself, impatient at waiting.

She then heard the planking of the steps as James appeared.

Ann folded her arms, "What took you so long, James?"

James explained "I just had to move the Sloth to the track for the chase scene, Ann. As our daughter would say, no big!"

Ann grunted, "James…that thing is about as slow as molasses…."

"But we'll be safe…anyways, we got the boombox ready, we got the lyrics ready, we got the gangsta clothes ready, we got the costumes ready…."

"And let the fun begin…" Ann sarcastically replied as the curtain came up, revealing their beer bottle costumes to the five-hundred strong.

But little did they know that of the five-hundred, Tim and Jim were in the crowd.

"And so sis' ultimate humiliation will begin…hicka-bicka-boo!" Tim grinned.

Jim snickered a reply, "Hoo-sha!"

Tim turned on the red button of the video camera, and began recording while Larry was sitting on a blanket, observing everything.

* * *

Jones came into the living room area of Rebecca's summer mansion as fast as he could.

"Miss Starlet! I have heard the good news!" he replied with a grin.

Rebecca chuckled, "Yes, Veruca has been released from that stinky juvie detention center!" She held her own credit card from her handbag. "And I can finally dream about the European shopping spree that I've been planning for weeks!"

Jones replied, "But what about Camille and London?"

"Well, unfortunately, London's away on a Tipton family summer vacation home and Camille's all the way in Hollywood with her family!" Rebecca explained the absences of two of Veruca's most important friends.

"Well, let's put it this way…." Jones reworded, "how about the plan with Veruca?"

Then her cell phone rang. She saw the caller ID, for it was Veruca's cell number.

"Jones…private, please!"

Jones bowed his head and left the room, along with any servants and maids that were dusting the large and expensive pieces of furniture in the den, including a 11-foot tall statue of a giant bear that was killed and stuffed.

* * *

She pressed the call button and answered, "So, what's up, Veruca, now that you're a free spirit?"

Veruca, meanwhile, was inside her extensive pink limousine with Servant 395 continuing to feed her grapes from France. Her other hand was on her diamond- studded phone and she replied, "Mm…I will be coming here to Danville-wood!"

"Wow! An entire summer with you! Ohmigawd how cool is that?!" Rebecca shouted with excitement.

"Very cool!" Veruca cackled, "Now, about the plan of Candace…."

"Oh yes, her…well, we agreed that midnight will be the best time to pull a series of pranks against her!" Rebecca recalled, bringing up the earlier conversation.

"Yes, but you and Suzy must get in ninja uniforms!" the vile captain suggested.

"Ninja uniforms?" Rebecca wondered, "why?"

"Because, you would have the element of surprise on your side!" Veruca answered, her cold heartless breath breathing down on the receiver. "My servants have used it before to TP one of the cheerleader's houses!"

"Are there any in my size?" Rebecca asked.

Veruca replied, "Yeah, they do have a small for you!"

"Perfect!" Rebecca snickered in triumph, knowing that Phase Two is almost set up.

"If there are any changes to this phase of the plan," Veruca reminded her, "Let me know beforehand! OK? I don't like it when I am not updated!"

Rebecca nodded her head and said, "Sure thing, Ver, I'll let you know!"

"Good, Reb! Don't screw up this part!" Veruca warned, before ending the call.

* * *

(_back at Middleton Park)_

James and Ann were both rapping on stage, grabbing the microphones to try and educate the crowd about the dangers of drinking and driving.

(James)

Yo! Yo! Yo!

I'm rappin' James TP

And I'm here to say

If you wanna stay alive

Don't drink and drive is the only way!

Don't you dare buy that six-pack

You'll cut your life in half

When you get behind the wheel

Alcohol will steal

Your life away!

(Ann)

And I have to say!

That if you drink one glass of wine

You'll end up either doin' time

Or bein' wrapped up on a pole on Highway 79

So don't drink and drive

(James and Ann)

Yo, If you wanna stay alive

Don't drink and drive

Just throw away that beer

You'll be alive and here, yo!

So get down with it, dawg!

All my homies ain't drinking

They know what they's thinking

So, stay alive with me!

You dig?

(James and Ann then perform the Robot dance)

All they heard was the silence of the crowd, crickets chirping, and a lone cough.

"Um, Ann, they don't seem to be entertained…" James said, observing the long silence. "We need the crowd to get back into it or….." Then he heard something buzzing.

"I heard something too, James and…um….that sound is coming from your costume!" Ann pointed.

James looked around his costume and, all of a sudden, there was a small honeybee. He tried to swat it away.

"Ann…get it off!"

"Don't!" Ann insisted, "If you won't bother it, James, it won't bother you!"

"Easy for….you…to…say….dear!" James grunted, swatting around and trying to get the bee off of him. Then, the bee saw a narrow opening in the back of the costume and got inside.

Ann sniffed the costume and smelled something sweet, "Um, I'm starting to smell honey from your costume! That must be what's attracting the bee!"

"Well, can you try to get the honey out or something?"

Ann zipped down a little of the zipper of James' costume and stretched her hand out in back.

"Umm….sorry, James, I can't…" Ann grunted, "The honey….seems….to be….stuck!"

"This…can't be good…"

Then three more bees entered into his costume.

James then felt the buzzing of the bees around him.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

He bent on over and fell to the floor, still in the costume.

"Get it off…get it off!"

James then began to spin on the floor, hands fluttering, feet sideways and bawking like a chicken, trying to get the honeybees out.

"Woop-woop-woop-woop-woop!"

The whole crowd of five-hundred present started to point and laugh at the rocket scientist.

"Oh James…" Ann sighed, covering her face with her hands.

The twins, meanwhile, continued to record everything on the camera, snickering along to the scenery of their parents, completely making fools of themselves.

"So far so good, bro?" Jim asked.

"Oh yeah, Kim's reaction is going to be priceless!" Tim chuckled, focusing in on his father doing the chicken dance while several bees are inside his costume.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Drakken and Doofenshmirtz were pacing around, awaiting their respective arch-nemesis to show up.

"Ugh…why is Kim Possible taking so long to come here so that she can finally accept defeat!" Drakken grumbled.

"I don't know about you, Dr. Drakken, but same thing here with Perry the Platypus!" Heinz murmured in unison.

The two of them stopped pacing around and looked at their respective inventions, covered only with a white sheet.

Drakken barked across the room for his assistant, "Shego, where are you?"

"Why are you yelling, Dr. Drakken?" Heinz asked, pointing to Shego, whom was sitting on a lounge chair. "She's right over there, and she's not deaf you know!"

"Fine, Dr. Doof…." Drakken said, "I'll lower my voice…."

Shego, reading a _Villians Monthly _magazine, replied, not paying attention to her boss, "Yeah, I'm right here, Dr. D! I'm not going anywhere!"

The blue-skinned doctor then walked up to her.

"Shego, can you check the time on my machine? I want to know when it will fire!" Drakken commanded, putting one hand on the magazine but lowering his voice.

Shego put aside the magazine, and answered sarcastically, "Fine, I'll check the time on your doo-hickey! Besides how's Operation Two Dr. D's with Complicated Machines going along?"

Drakken brushed aside the sarcasm, and chuckled, "Very well, Shego! Besides, when Kim Possible, and whoever this platypus thing is, comes along, they will finally be defeated and acknowledge the genius of Doctor Drakken!"

He began his evil laugh before Shego went underneath the curtain and called out, "The machine thing is ready to fire in about 40 minutes!"

"Good, Shego!" Drakken chuckled, "My plan is going extremely well!"

* * *

Then Heinz got an idea in his head, taking a quarter out of his pocket "Say, Dr. Drakken, you want to flip a coin?"

Drakken turned his attention to Heinz and replied, "Sure, but what's the purpose of it?"

"When both Perry the Platypus and this cheerleader, this Kim Possible, comes and we trap them, we need to reveal our inventions of doom to them both. But who'll go first?"

"I believe I shall, for my invention is larger!" Drakken proclaimed proudly. He gestured his hand outward and pointed out that his invention was about 15 feet taller than that of Doofenshmirtz's.

"We'll see! The winner of the toss will get to go first!" Heinz chuckled. "I call heads!"

Drakken grinned, "Fine, I'll get tails!"

Heinz flipped the quarter three feet in the air. The coin flipped majestically into the air before beginning to spin like a top on the floor. Both Drakken and Heinz stepped back, as not to interfere in the coin's spinning.

"It's spinning…it's spinning!" Doofensmirtz cheered.

Drakken said nothing but gave an evil grin.

Then the two of them heard a rumbling and opening of the doors, for it was Norm the Robot. He had a duster in the right hand and a glass cleaner spray in the other. Norm walked into the room and the rumble of his feet caused the coin to finally stop spinning and land on tails.

"Yes!" Drakken shouted in triumph, "I get to go first!" Heinz groaned with frustration.

* * *

"Hello. I'm here to help clean up your lab!" Norm said through the green glow of his mouth.

Heinz turned his head around and replied, "Norm, now's not the time! I've got to go second in line because of you, you overgrown piece of scrap metal!"

"A fair toss is a fair toss, right Dr. Doof?" Drakken snickered.

"Fine, you go first…." Heinz reluctantly said.

Then the two mad scientists heard the countdown on Drakken's still-unknown machine. _30 minutes to firing sequence._

"Ooohh…." Drakken smirked, rubbing his hands in glee, "Thirty minutes from now, I will become the most powerful man in America! I'll even rename it….Drakkmerica!" He gave an evil grin that would satisfy Satan.

"Oy…." Shego mumbled to herself, "here we go with the names….first Drakkenville, than Drakanada and now this…."

Back at the high-rise hotel in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Bonnie, Tara and Monique settled into their hotel rooms on the 28th floor.

"Ahh…..isn't the view so wonderful?" Tara sighed, looking outside the window.

Bonnie then laid out her beach outfit of jeans shorts and a bikini. "Hmm…I got everything ready, T!" Then she looked around her bed, "Now where's my cheer uniform top from last year to go along with some athletic warmups…..?"

Monique peered on over to Bonnie's suitcase, and spotted the cheer top.

"Oh thanks, Monique!" Bonnie said with a smile, grabbing the top.

"Which reminds me…." Monique said, tapping her head, "What are we going to do with Candace?"

"Yeah," Tara replied, walking away from the window. "She was acting all weird at the mall and … well … I don't know how we're going to work this out…."

"Maybe if she is motivated the right way, she can become a cheerleader soon enough!" the brunette concluded, "But we need for her to get the basic routines down before she can tackle the advanced stuff!"

Tara agreed, nodding her head, "Only time will tell if she's ready for tryouts come the beginning of next month…"

Bonnie then shuddered, "Ugh…and with Veruca out of juvie by then, it'll make things more difficult!"

The blonde cheerleader stood up on one knee on the waterbed and proclaimed, "Well, we are going to make Candace Flynn a cheerleader, no matter what it takes!"

The three heard a knock on the door, and it was Phineas.

"Hey, what's up?" Phineas asked, waving hello to the girls.

"Hey, um…Phineas, when does the tanning begin?" Tara questioned.

"The tanning and massage begins right in a few minutes," Phineas answered, "So, you'd better get ready!"

Tara chuckled, "It won't be a problem, Phineas! We girls are ready for a good massage and tan!"

* * *

Back on the elevator, Stacy whined about Candace's mission of going on every floor and snapping photos of the hallways. She groaned as Candace went outside the elevator, snapped a couple of photos, returned to the elevator and repeating the same process over and over again. They were now on the 27th floor.

"Candace, are you done yet?" Stacy complained.

"Not yet, Stace, I need to find at least Phineas or Ferb so that I can snap a picture of them and send it all to Mom! And I won't rest until I find them and bust them for good!" Candace replied.

Stacy groaned only the more as both girls reached the 28th floor. Candace happily snapped away on the video camera feature of her phone.

And then she came up to Phineas in the hallway.

"Aha!" Candace smirked, pointing an accusing finger at her brother.

"Hey, sis! What you got there?" Phineas asked, pointing to her phone.

"This…." she smiled, "is going to be instrumental in the biggest bust ever!" Candace laughed a little as she happily snapped away a photo of Phineas, hoping it would seal his fate.

"Come on, sis, I bet you're curious at what this hotel can do!" Phineas snickered a little.

"No way!" Candace vehemently denied, "I don't want any part at all! The only reason why I came in here is to make sure that you and Ferb are busted once and for all!"

"Candace, maybe you need to relax a little, just enjoy the fun that Hotel du Phineas and Ferb has to offer!" Phineas encouraged.

But Candace still remained firm, "No way! I feel a lot tense in my shoulders! I will not rest until I show Mom what you…"

She was cut off by someone rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh yeah…..that feels so good!" she sighed in relaxation, the tension in her muscles melting away quickly.

Candace turned around and saw that it was none other than her boyfriend.

"Oh…." she giggled nervously in surprise, "Hi, Jeremy…."

"Hey, Candace!" Jeremy greeted back. "So, um….heard the good news?"

"Of you on the football team? Two words: totally awesome!" Candace replied with excitement in her breath. "Me and Stacy were talking about you!"

"I take it you also saw the Mad Dog yard sign in my front yard!" Jeremy said with a smile.

"Yes…yes I did!" Candace smiled satisfactory. Then she turned to her pink phone and the option screen read:

**PHOTO GALLERY COMPLETE  
SEND TO: LINDA FLETCHER?**

YES NO SAVE FOR LATER.

She clicked on the "Save for Later" feature, knowing that the "Big Bust" will come for Phineas soon.

Candace was walking with Jeremy in the hotel hallway en route to the elevator.

"So…Jeremy…why are you here?" Candace asked with curiosity.

"I'm here to help out in the massage parlor and…." Jeremy replied, then scratched his back nervously, "Candace…."

"Yes? Yes?" Candace anxiously awaited with optimism with what her boyfriend has to say.

"I would like to massage your shoulders." Jeremy said.

Candace swooned over the romantic image popping inside of her head and jumped into his muscular arms.

"Oh…take me, Prince Charming, to your massage chamber!" she smiled and chortled, putting her arms around him.

"By royal decree, it shall be!" Jeremy grinned with a sexy smile that made Candace giggle for joy.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Candace and Jeremy both entered into the elevator with the two holding hands. Meanwhile, Stacy was still waiting, tapping on one of her shoes.

She mocked before Candace came in, "So are we going to the 29th floor and take one photo of the hallway? It's really boring when you have to do this ….."

Then she saw Candace with Jeremy, walking towards her way, holding hands with each other.

_Phew…it's nice to see her calm after that fiasco at the mall, _she thought to herself, _or maybe she's using it as a smokescreen to bust her brothers! Either way, there's no predictability with Candy…_

"Hi, Stace!" Candace smiled to her good friend. "Let's go to the salon downstairs!"

"Um…what about your brothers?" Stacy questioned.

"I got it covered, Stace! I managed to get Phineas in the photo, which is all I need!" Candace beamed, showing the photo of a confused Phineas on her phone. "Now all I have to do is send the whole thing to Mom... just right after the pampering from Jeremy!" She rubbed her cheek against Jeremy's as they both gave a small kiss to each other.

Stacy sighed, "This day just keeps on getting weirder…" She was about to press the elevator button to go down to the first floor when she heard the flapping of sandals against the floor.

* * *

"Wait for us!" Bonnie yelled in the distance.

"Wait for me, girl!" Monique added with Tara behind them both. All three of them rushed into the elevator as the doors closed and the elevator started to go down.

Bonnie turned to Candace, "So…this is, I guess, your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah he is, Bonnie!" Candace replied with a giggle and rubbed her cheek against Jeremy's "We're gonna be together forever and ever!"

"Definitely!" Jeremy said with a smile, kissing Candace once more on the lips.

Tara dreamily replied, "Oh, if only I had a boyfriend on the football team…"

"Um…you did once before, T." Bonnie said to her best friend.

"Oh yeah…" Tara sighed, the smile fading away from her face, "He totally dumped me after only two weeks…"

"Don't worry…" Bonnie replied with a confident smile. "We'll find you a totally hottie BF, T!"

* * *

The elevator bell dinged to the first floor, where the spa is located at.

"Ahh…rest and relaxation after a long day of snapping pics to bust my brothers!" Candace sighed, as she placed her hand on Jeremy's back. Jeremy placed his hand as well behind Candace's back.

"Ready for a massage?" Jeremy asked.

"You betcha!" Candace winked.

All six people exited from the elevator, heading into the direction of the hotel spa.

* * *

(_Back at Rebecca's summer home in Danville-wood_)

Rebecca entered the doors to her expansive two-story fashion room that was about as big as the Governor's Mansion.

"Jones, I wonder which top would suit me when Veruca comes here!" Rebecca asked, pointing to the fact that she was wearing her bikini and her low rise jeans. "I don't want to look like this in front of my BFF!"

Jones came to Rebecca's side and replied. "Hmm…let's try and look on the second floor!"

The two of them went up the gilded golden staircase that led to the second floor. They came to the first door on the right that says "EXPENSIVE TOPS" written on it in gold-plated letters.

Rebecca preceded to open the door. The room itself was around 1400 square feet filled with expensive tops from Country Club Banana and other expensive stores throughout the world, all neatly hung on top-of-the-line hangars. All of them were strictly color-coded, suited to the expensive tastes of the dusty-blonde cheerleader.

"Decisions…decisions…." she said to herself, tapping her foot. She analyzed the northern wall of the room, which contained her pink, purple, and black tops and walked up to them.

Rebecca looked through the clothes, saying "Wore it….wore it…..wore it…." until she came across one of her newer tops from the more upscale Grand Middleton Boutique Mall in the eastern edge of Middleton a week ago. It was pink with the words "DIRTY GIRL" on it and was worth around $1,700.

"Perfect!" Rebecca smirked, "it'll fit my low-rise jeans and bikini quite nicely!"

She then turned to Jones, "Privacy, please?"

"Of course, Miss Starlet!" Jones smiled and closed the door so that Rebecca could change.

(_A few minutes later)_

Rebecca emerged from the dressing room, now wearing the new top.

"I now look totally perfect!" she exclaimed, twirling around like a ballerina.

"Indeed you do, Miss Starlet!" Jones replied, grinning. "Now, let's concentrate on my friend arriving here! Bring the servants and maids, immediately!"

Jones obeyed, "It will be done, Miss Starlet!"

* * *

Back in the limousine, heading towards Danville, Veruca was relaxing on the lush cushions. She was on her cell phone with Tightlips.

"Make sure no paparazzi enter into the Danville area when I arrive, understood!" Veruca commanded.

Tightlips, whom stood outside the Danville city limits sign, replied, "Of course, O Great Goddess! I have your bodyguards command the media to never take photos of you once you left the detention facility! And they have obeyed!"

"Good!" Veruca smiled, "I will meet you there at the sign!" She hung up and put the cell phone back in her designer handbag.

She then used the limo's on-board phone to talk with the driver, "Chauffeur, pull on over to the Danville sign!"

The chauffeur instructed the convoy to pull on over to the side of the road, which they did. Veruca opened the door to her limousine.

"Ah, Tightlips!" Veruca said, glancing at the head of all her servants.

Tightlips tilted his head and saw his employer. "O Great Princess!" He then kneeled before Veruca and gave thanks to her before standing up.

After this genuine affection, she asked, "Has Rebecca called yet?"

"I think she will!" Tightlips chuckled before the both of them heard her cell phone ring.

"It must be her!" she cheered wildly, picking up the phone.

* * *

"Heya, Veruca! When will you be coming to Danvillewood?" Rebecca asked on the other line.

"In about 15 minutes, I'm standing right outside the city limit sign even as we speak!" Veruca answered, looking at the sign.

"Perfect! See you then!" Rebecca replied back, as the quick call ended.

Veruca then turned to her bodyguards and instructed, "When we get to Rebecca's summer home, I want everything to be handled…carefully, especially the paintings of me! I don't want to see any mishaps from you lackeys!"

* * *

The bodyguards nodded and returned to their vehicles.

Veruca, as well, returned to her limo and barked to the instructor, "To Rebecca's mansion!"

The convoy, which also includes three moving trucks that contains most of the expensive furniture, headed on towards the Danvillewood area.

In the hotel spa, Candace and the other girls came to the massage parlor, all clad in their bikinis.

"Okay, girls…" Stacy said with a deep breath, clapping her hands "let's begin the massage!"

All the other girls cheered wildly and Jeremy hugged his girlfriend once more. They walked on over to the reception area, where they all sat down. Jeremy and Candace, holding hands, sat on the soft-cushioned sofa.

A person-sized tube-slide opened up from one of the walls.

"What the…"

They heard Phineas' voice in there shouting "WHEEEE" as he continued to slide down. He landed, feet first, still in his bathing suit. Ferb, also in his bathing suit and goggles, came down from behind as well.

"That was great, Ferb! Installing that 10-story slide tube in the wall was totally awesome!" Phineas shouted with excitement and joy.

Ferb said nothing but nodded his head.

"Welcome, girls, to the spa area of the Hotel du Phineas and Ferb!" Phineas announced to the group, "I believe that you'll find the experience here to be the best in the world!"

But Candace interrupted, "Once I get my massage and my -cures in, Phineas and Ferb, I'm going to bust you both!"

"Come on, sis!" Phineas encouraged, "I think you're having a lot of stress on your mind right now. I think a song should put you at ease."

Phineas then grabbed a microphone and began singing.

_(Phineas)_

_Oh, when you're suffering underneath the stress of the day_

_And you want to chase all those blues away,_

_I know a place where you can relax!_

_A place where you can enjoy a light snack!_

_It's the Spa du Phineas and Ferb_

_The place where you can relax and smell the herbs_

_It's the Spa du Phineas and Ferb_

_Where you can enjoy aromatherapy_

_You can be taken care of by the floating-head baby _

_(the floating baby head peers over Bonnie's shoulder and coos)_

_It's the Spa du Phineas and Ferb_

"So when will the massage therapists come in?" Tara asked.

"They should be coming in right about now!" Phineas answered, as the massage therapists came in.

As it turns out, the massage therapists were none other than Isabella and her friends in familiar uniforms.

"The Fireplace Girls?" Candace asked.

Isabella corrected her, "It's the Fireside Girls, Candace…FireSIDE!"

"Sorry….just got all those names mixed up!" Candace sarcastically replied, rolling around her eyes.

Tara studied the girls for a moment, "Um, aren't these girls a little too young to be running a spa?"

"Yes, yes they are…" Stacy rolled around her eyes. Then, turning to Isabella, she asked, "So, what patches are you aiming for today?"

"Well, we've already gotten our Hotel Hospitality Patch and now we're on up to our Mud Bath and New Age Music Patches by tonight's meeting, so we're making record time, Stacy!"

"Alright!" Monique smiled, "Let's begin the RNR!"

"RNR?" Stacy wondered, stumped by the unique language of Monique-Speak.

"Rest n' Relaxation!" Tara clarified. "It's a Monique-speak type of thing!"

"Ohh…." Stacy realized.

Jeremy, seeing that her brothers and his girlfriend were all in bathing suits, looked down at his clothes. "Guess I need to change!"

"Take your time, there's no rush!" Phineas encouraged as Jeremy left for a moment to change.

(_A few minutes later)_

Jeremy came back in, wearing the bathing suit.

Candace giggled with glee, seeing Jeremy's muscular frame. "Oh, Jeremy! I am definitely going to enjoy this massage!"

* * *

Candace added, "Stacey, you, Bonnie, Tara, and Monique go with the Firehouse Girls…"

"Ughh….I give up….." Isabella grumbled, sensing the frustration of the redhead not knowing the name of her scout troop even after she helped Candace earn fifty badges in one day.

"I, on the other hand, will be massaged by my football hero!" she sighed with romantic feelings, her heart beating for Jeremy.

The other girls were escorted by Isabella and the other Fireside Girls.

Seeing that there was no one else but her brothers, she demanded, "Can you give me and my Jeremy a private room so that I can spend my 'us' time, Phineas!"

"No problem, Candace, follow me!" Phineas replied with a smile, as he and Ferb escorted the couple down the lobby and into a long hallway.

The four of them came to a stop at the end of the hallway. In gold-plated letters, it said "VIP ROOM" on it.

"Ooooh….VIP! It's just for me and Jeremy!" Candace giggled with excitement. But that moment of excitement faded away to a glare at her brothers, "And I don't want you two to interfere in my 'me' time before I bust you!"

Phineas replied unfazed, "Okay, sis!" He took the key to the door and unlocked it.

The door creaked open and Candace took in the sights of rose petals on the floor with scented candles all over the place and a massage table with soothing New Age music in the background.

Both Candace and Jeremy gasped with wonder.

"Oh this is so romantic!" Candace squealed with joy, hugging Jeremy once more, "So, my Jere-bear, ready to begin the massage?"

"You betcha!" Jeremy winked.

The happy couple then began the massage session.

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Drakken slouched on the chair.

"Ugh…my machine is ready to fire in 26 minutes and still Kim Possible is not here!" Drakken whined but chuckled, "Yes….Kim Possible isn't here….she isn't ready to see me become King of Drakkmerica once the laser is fired!"

"Hmm…Princess is kinda unusually late!" Shego snickered, taking off her left glove and filing her nails. "Maybe you can pull off the upset!"

"Yes, Shego! She's always been the Globetrotter while I have been a lowly General! Well….this General is about to win!" Drakken said with a cunning smile but then heard his stomach roar. Then, turning to his new-found ally, he added, "Oh, Dr. Doof!"

Heinz, meanwhile, was sitting on the sofa with his stomach growling."Yeah, Dr. Drakken, I know that we missed lunch while working on our devices…."

"Do you know of any nearby pizza places, like right next door?" Drakken asked. "Because all this thinking of world domination really gets me hungry and I can't achieve my goals if I'm on an empty stomach!"

"No problem, I got the House of Pizzas! They are only a block away!" Doofenshmirtz smiled, getting out his cell phone. "Hello…delivery?"

"Shego, what do you want on your pizza?" Drakken asked.

"Pepperonis, and I don't want anchovies on mine!" Shego demanded.

"Oh yes….reminded me of one of my schemes from four days ago to make a mutant fish…" Drakken muttered to himself.

"Yeah, and Princess kicked me into a trash-bin filled with fish guts…. it took me 24 hours just to get rid of the smell!" Shego grumbled, folding her arms.

"So pepperonis it is them!" Doofensmirtz said, nodding his head, and called in the order for two boxes of pepperoni pizza.

* * *

(_10 minutes later)_

The three villains heard a knock on the door and a ring of the doorbell.

"Ooohh…pizza has arrived!" Drakken chuckled with glee, "And with only 15 minutes to go before firing sequence!"

"I'll get the door!" Doofenshmirtz said, hearing the doorbell two more times before opening up the door.

It was a platypus, standing upright, disguised in a pizza delivery uniform. delivering the two boxes of pepperoni pizza. He handed Heinz the receipt.

"So, who is it at the front door?" Drakken asked loudly from the couch.

"Oh, it's just a platypus delivering our pizzas!" Doofenshmirtz replied back. "Hmm….$26 for two boxes, House of Pizzas must be really jacking up the pri…."

Doofenshmirtz read from the receipt before being pelted with the two pizzas. He screamed as the hot cheese and pepperoni got on his face and on his labcoat. He fell to the floor on his buttocks.

"What the heck! My beautiful lunch is ruined!" Drakken complained.

Shego groaned, "Maybe we should've ordered Chinese instead!"

"A pizza-delivering platypus?" Doofenshmirtz questioned, looking at the outfit.

The uniform was removed and tossed aside and the fedora was on.

"Perry the Pizza-Delivering Platypus!" he screamed, pointing towards Agent P.

Agent P performed a karate stance, preparing to fight, but Doofenshmirtz merely chuckled.

"You are now outnumbered this time, Perry the Platypus, by three to one!"

Shego jumped up from her seat, flipped in mid-air, and appeared on Doofenshmirtz's right. Drakken casually walked up to Doofenshmirtz's left.

"So this is the platypus that you were telling me about, Dr. Doof?" Drakken asked, turning his head to Heinz.

"That's the one!" Heinz agreed.

Shego chuckled, powering up her hands with the green glow "Defeating this platypus should be no trouble at all!"

Agent P's eyes were fill of fear, seeing the glowing hands for the first time.

A familiar voice, however, silenced the air of confidence around the villains.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Shego!"

"That voice…." Drakken sneered, his evil grin fading away.

The wall was kicked down and none other than Kim and Ron appeared, grinning.

Drakken gasped, "Kim Possible!"

"So that's what she looks like in person?" Doofenshmirtz commented, "I thought she'd be, you know, a bit taller!"

"You're definitely going to lose today, Drakken and Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" Kim exclaimed, performing a karate stance alongside Agent P.

"We'll see about that, Princess!" Shego glared.

The fight was about to begin!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(_Twelve minutes earlier)_

Around 1,000 feet from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Agent P's hovercraft floated around in the clouds.

Kim, from the backseat, got out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, is that the place!" She pointed down at the building that, oddly enough, looks like Ferb.

Wade replied on-screen, "Yes it is, Kim! All you need to listen to is this!" And he played the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" jingle.

"Wait….a mad scientist that not only has his own lair but also has his own jingle?" Kim asked with surprise, scratching her head. "This is so totally different from Drakken!"

"I know, but regardless, we still have two mad scientists to stop!" Wade exclaimed.

"But how are we going to get down there?" Kim asked.

Wade smirked, "You still have your grappling gun?"

Kim got out her knapsack and saw her hairdryer grappling gun "Yeah, since the jetpacks were low on gas anyways, we had to get the low-techy stuff!"

Ron moaned, "Aw man, we'll never get to Doof…deef…. come on, I know the name….."

"Doofenshmirtz!" the redhead corrected. "Looks like you got the Drakken Forget-My-Name problem!"

Ron gasped, realizing the real name. "Come on, the Ronster knows his peeps!"

Turning to Agent P, she asked, "Um, Agent P, can you get us closer to the building, around back?"

Agent P chattered and lowered his hovercraft to the middle part of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. around back, right next to the wall.. He pressed a button, opening the roof of his hovercraft.

Kim got out her hairdryer grappling gun, closed one eye, and fired. The grappling hook made contact with a balcony on the 30th floor.

"Let's go, Ron!" Kim commanded, holding the trigger of her grappling gun.

Ron got out his grappling gun and fired as well as it too made contact with the balcony.

The two of them took a deep breath and began to jump from the craft.

Agent P, after seeing Team Possible rappel , landed his hovercraft right near the House of Pizzas, a block away from Doof's lair. He discovered a discarded pizza-delivery uniform and a hat and proceeded to put them both on.

The regular pizza delivery boy, with face filled with acne and pimples, came out of the front door. He was holding the two small pizzas in his hand intended for Doofenshmirtz and his guests.

The delivery boy then crossed paths with Agent P, not knowing it was him.

"Hey, new employee, can you deliver these new pizzas up there?" he asked in a high-pitched nasal tone, handing over the small pizzas to the disguised Agent P. "I need to get up to my girlfriend's apartment on the other side of town!"

The disguised Agent P nodded his head, got the small pizzas and headed into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.

Kim and Ron both jumped on the ground after climbing up to the balcony.

"Oh my…." an lady of her mid 50s exclaimed in surprise, never seeing the sight of two teens landing on her balcony before.

"No big, ma'am! I do it all the time!" Kim said with a slight giggle, grabbing her grappling gun and putting it back in her holster.

Turning to Ron, she commanded, "Come on, Ron!"

"Got it, KP!" Ron said, following her lead.

As Team Possible entered into the hallway, the two teens came across a general map of the building.

"Aww man… we're ten floors short!" Ron complained, pointing to both where they were and where Doofensmirtz was.

"And Drakken's going to fire his….whatever he has… in 20 minutes, and we still don't know what it is!" Kim added, still unaware of her archnemesis' device.

Then the Kimmunicator beeped once more.

"Kim!" Wade exclaimed with excitement in his eyes, typing wildly, "I finally found out what the Rarium does!"

"And that would be….?" Kim asked.

"Rarium, when concentrated into beam form…." Wade began to explain, "…can teleport an entire building from one place to another in a matter of minutes!"

"So what does Drakken intend to do with Rarium in a concentrated beam…." Kim pondered to herself.

Ron, however, cut in and complained "Because he wants to send Bueno Nacho to an undesirable place, KP….far away from the Ronster's appetite!"

Kim sighed, "Ron….Drakken must've been playing around with our minds! He wanted to throw Bueno Nacho in just to faze us!"

"Well he's doing a good job at it….." Ron admitted.

The redhead looked around, scratching her chin and studying around, "Ron….this seems to be totally different from other villain lairs…"

"You got that right, KP! No test tubes, no pits of doom, I mean what's that all about?" Ron exclaimed. The two then walked around and noticed a pair of elevators.

"Dunno , Ron, but we gotta keep on moving!" Kim insisted, pressing the 'up' button.

One of the elevators opened up and the both of them walked into the doors.

Kim pressed the button to the top floor, the one with Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. written on it.

(_10 minutes later)_

The elevator finally reached to the top floor as the doors opened up.

"Come on, Ron, Doofenshmirtz has to be on this floor! Let's look for it!" Kim exclaimed.

"Right with ya, KP!" Ron replied. Rufus came out of the pants pocket and used his paw to look around.

Looking around, she spotted the door that said 'Doofenshmirtz' on it in red letters.

"Well that's helpful…." Kim mocked. She also peered her eyes at something different: a platypus wearing a pizza delivery uniform with two small pizzas in his hand.

"Um…that's completely out of place!" Ron said. "Now I've seen a lot of weird things today!"

"Ron….that's obviously Agent P!" Kim deducted, pointing that she's only seen one platypus so far that can stand on two legs.

Agent P chattered and pointed to the wall.

Kim observed the finger-pointing and concluded in a small voice, "I think he wants us to break down the walls…"

"KP? Are you out of your mind? Walls usually have concrete in them!" Ron exclaimed.

Agent P rolled around his eyes and tapped the walls with his tail, causing a small bottom part of the wall to crack and fall.

Kim snickered lightly, "Of all the villain lairs we've been in, I am so giving this one an F!"

Ron grunted , "Not like the time Mr. Barkin gave me one on his dreaded math tests…"

"Ron, I studied for that math test on the way home from saving the Queen of England! You, on the other hand, played that brain-melting Snowboarding Aliens for the past six hours on the Kimmunicator!" Kim whispered, reminding Ron of one of the past missions.

"But that game was so addicting…" Ron whined lightly as the two walked up to the wall a few feet away from Agent P. The door slowly opened as Agent P stood out in front, hurling the two hot pizzas in Doofenshmirtz's face.

"Ready, Ron?"

They then heard Shego saying that dealing with Agent P wouldn't be any trouble at all.

"Whenever you are, KP!"

Kim yelled out loud, "I wouldn't be on it, Shego!" Both she and Ron proceeded to knock down a very huge hole in the wall.

* * *

(_Two minutes later)  
_

Kim, Ron, and Agent P were all in their karate stances, ready to take on the forces of evil.

However, Doofensmirtz began to rant and rave, "Ugh….why cannot people just open the door!"

"Excuse me?" Kim sneered at him.

"Why can't people just be polite and open the door!" Heinz continued, "You know, it is considered to be extremely rude….and I'm going to have to get a stronger wall that's not made of wood…."

"The only walls you're going to see, Doofenshmirtz" Kim smirked, still in the karate pose, "are those four walls of a jail cell!"

Drakken cackled, pressing a red button "Not on my watch, Kim Possible!"

Metallic leg and arm clamps appeared from all sides on Kim, Ron, and Agent P, clamping them on their hands and feet.

"What the…." Kim exclaimed, her hands and feet being chained together.

The three of them were trapped.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Back in Vicksburg, both Flynn-Fletcher parents were concluding their roles from the re-enactment.

"Oh my, you were a good Abraham Lincoln back there!" Linda complemented.

Lawrence chuckled "Well, it was a little difficult in trying to perfect a Northern American accent!"

The redheaded mom smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Aww…and you did so good at it, sweetie!"

Then, she thought of something else.

"Hmm…what are we going to get for the kids when we return to Danville?" Linda wondered. "It _is _a three and a half hour drive after all!"

Lawrence replied, adjusting his glasses "You know, I haven't thought of a jolly good toy to buy for the children!"

Chloe, the girl dressed in the Antebellum-era flouncy gown they met earlier, was sitting in a rocking chair on the wrap-around front porch of one of her summer homes. She was sipping on iced tea when she overheard the Flynn-Fletcher's toy dilemma.

"Might I be suggestin' somethin' ?"

Linda turned around and said, "Sure, Chloe!"

"There's a toy store, a few miles over yonder to the north of town here!" Chloe replied through her sweet Southern voice, "They love makin' teddy bears that look like real people!"

She got out a four and a half-foot tall teddy-bear likeliness of herself, weighing in at least 20 pounds from behind the rocking chair.

"Y'see," Chloe continued, "they even captured mah hair!"

A lightbulb went off in Linda's head, "Lawrence, I got it! We should get life-size teddy bears for the kids!"

"By Jove, you read my mind!" Lawrence chuckled.

"Then to the toy store it is!" Linda exclaimed as the two parents headed towards the SUV. "Thank you, Chloe!"

Chloe smiled, "T'waint nothin'!"

* * *

(_at Danvillewood)_

Rebecca was sitting on the sofa, looking at the clock.

"How long is her motorcade going to arrive?" she asked to herself, counting the numbers of ticks and tocks on the clock.

Then, there came the sound of several cars' engines running. She stood up from the finely-cushioned sofa and looked through the window. The main thing that caught her eye were the fluttering purple flags on the pink limousine with the golden V initial.

"Veruca's here!" she yelled through the large house. "Jones!"

Jones came into the living area and said quickly with a bow, "What shall I do for you on this day, Miss Starlet!"

"Can you not see outside, you fool?" Rebecca questioned, pointing to the obvious entourage that only her friend could attract, "Veruca is present! Get all the butlers, maids and servants busy! You understand?"

Jones saw the flags and hurried out.

"It will be done, Miss Starlet!" he insisted. He got to the main phone that connected the summer house the living quarters of the servants.

"All servants at attention, Veruca is here! Get busy now!" he boomed through the PA speakers. And, at once, the maids began to clean everything in sight, making sure that everything was immaculate for their guest to sit on. Jones went to the kitchen and ordered the cooks the finest meal fit for a princess.

The doors flung open and the purple carpet was rolled out. It started from the doorway all the way through the main hall of the summer home, about 1,000 feet in length.

A herald then arrived with around twenty trumpeters right behind him. They were all clad in blue uniforms with the red letter V on them. He took out a parchment and began to read, "All Hail The Goddess of the Sun Whom Has Descended From The Heavens! Her Majesty The Royal Princess: Miss Veruca Salt!"

The twenty trumpeters blew their horns, announcing the fanfare arrival of their employer.

Several pages came in next as they threw purple rose petals on the red carpet from their baskets.

Then, the armada of muscular bodyguards wearing high-end suits began to come in, along with a partial army of Veruca's servants with the identical uniforms and hairstyles, around 500 of them.

And finally, the four most muscular of her servants escorted Veruca on the infamous 24k golden-diamond throne with the golden initials VS on them. She was wearing the same ruby-studded sparkling red dress and $2 million diamond-heeled shoes from her release from Juvenile Hall.

The procession walked up to the main hall of Rebecca's summer home.

Veruca spotted a wide clearing as the procession of her 500-strong servants continued. She pointed to the clearing and said "Now…my bodyguards…land my throne over there!"

The strong bodyguards lowered the throne to the specific clearing. Veruca stood upright from the throne and clapped her hands.

"Now, bring me my pink mink coat!"

One of the servants wheeled in one of her many wardrobes that carried several of her mink coats. He opened it up and gave the pink mink coat, hung on a solid diamond hangar, to Veruca. She tossed the hangar aside and put on the coat.

"Oh…so warm and fuzzy….." she sighed with adoration for the coat.

"Where do you want this wardrobe, O Great Leader?" the servant asked.

"Put it in the guest room at the end of the second floor!" Veruca directed, for she has been in this mansion before.

The servant wheeled away the wardrobe as half of them went to the Underquarters, the living quarters of all Rebecca's servants plus several extra guest rooms for any visiting servants. The other 250 of her servant force tended to her new bedroom as they continued to wheel in more of her luxurious furniture.

Turning around to her best friend, she chuckled, "I'm home, Rebecca!"

The two came up and embraced one another with a hug.

"I knew you would come, my BFF!" Rebecca cried. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Veruca hugged her back and said, "I know! Is the Europe shopping trip still available!"

"Well, CCB does have fabulous prices for everything!" Rebecca said with a giggle, taking out the platinum Country Club Banana credit card from her handbag.

"Aww….thanks!" Veruca added with a wink of her eye.

Turning to her servants and Rebecca's, the both of them ordered, in unison, "Servants, leave us!"

The servants, one by one, left the den in orderly fashion.

With no one else present in the room, Veruca then began to switch topics to something more important, "So, you have heard of the 'extra accessory' I've called you about?"

"Oh yes, the ninja outfit?" Rebecca deducted, taking out her compact and applying makeup. "Is it studded in green emeralds?"

Veruca laughed at this amazing and goofy sight that her friend described, "No, silly! A ninja outfit blends in with the environment! It's made for stealth and secrecy , not for fashion! You don't want to sneak around the Johnson house wearing emeralds, they can see you immediately!"

Rebecca closed her compact and said "Point taken. But, Veruca, how can I look fashionable and stealthy….at the same time?"

Both of the girls put the fingers to their chins, scratching them in the hopes of brainstorming ideas.

The silence was broken when Veruca snapped her fingers.

"I got it, Rebecca!" she exclaimed.

Rebecca wondered, "What is it?"

"Get this, Reb, how about a customized ninja suit for you?" Veruca said. "It'll be black…"

But her best friend interrupted, "But how is it fashionable?"

Veruca sneered, "I was just getting to that part!" The smile returned to her face. "Anyways, how about black mascara and eyelash extensions?"

Rebecca smiled, and Veruca could tell that it has won her approval.

"This is why you are my BFF!" she chuckled slightly.

Veruca sighed with approval, "I know, we're totally the best when it comes to fashion!" She got out the diamond-studded cell phone and began to stand up, heading towards the opposite end of the room.

"Where are you going?" the blonde questioned.

Veruca snickered a little, "Let's just I'm going to get some extra help from good ol' Tightlips!"

"Ahh….going for the big guns I see!" Rebecca said with that evil chuckle clucking from her mouth.

"Always!" Veruca simply said. She went inside another room to call up Tightlips, and closed the door from behind.

* * *

Back at the Salt Mansion, Tightlips was in the gardens area. Bush sculptures of Veruca posing as if she were an angel and her holding a globe in her hands adorned the area. He returned home from the visit to the detention center when the letter of her release was given to her.

Servant 65 presented the phone on a silver platter to his main employer. "For you, sir!"

The muscular Tightlips looked down and saw the phone, "Thank you, 65…."

"Oh..no…no problem sir!" Servant 65 stuttered before leaving his employer's presence.

"This is Tightlips speaking!" the burly muscular man rumbled, his voice booming low.

"It's Veruca!"

"Oh….!" Tightlips exclaimed, "how was your trip, O Dear Goddess Above?"

"It went well…" Veruca briefly described before getting to the main point of her call, "You still have my tailors?"

"All 300 of them present!" he said.

Veruca insisted, "I want those tailors to get the experimental fabric to make a customized ninja suit for my best friend!"

"Experimental fabric….experimental fabric….oh yes… I see what you mean, All-Seeing Leader!" Tightlips stammered a little before knowing what the 17 ½ year old rich girl requested. He then grinned and said "Of course it can be done!"

Veruca continued "I want it delivered here by one of my higher-echelon servants who has provided me with years of service and fierce loyalty to me! It is of utmost importance that the uniform be complete by the best tailor out of that 300 and delivered to me at Rebecca's mansion in Danvillewood!"

"Of course, O Great Princess! I've been there multiple times and always see the golden R initial statue in the front yard!"

The peanut heiress peered out the windows to see the aforementioned R statue in 24k rust-proof sparkling gold and then looked at the clock. It was now 2:55pm.

"You have until 10:30 to deliver it to me on time!" Veruca ordered specifically. She also gave a very stern warning, "If the said costume is not delivered to me by tonight, then the tailors will be forced to…..the Dungeon Area!"

Tightlips gasped, for he understood the price of failure if they didn't play their part in Veruca's plans.

"It will be done immediately to your will, O Great Princess!" Tightlips obeyed before they ended the call.

* * *

Tightlips went to one of the worship places of the mansion, appropriately called "The Chapel of the Salt".

There, a few of the most skilled tailors were in the pews, kneeling before a golden statue of Veruca holding a scepter in one hand and a globe in the other. The inscription, in solid gold, read: THE GREAT VERUCA PROMOTES PROSPERITY, DEMOCRACY, EQUALITY, AND FREEDOM. Outside the chapel, servant guards patrolled in the streets, arming themselves with batons and marching in the style of goose-stepping.

"Thomas…." Tightlips grunted.

Thomas, or Servant 14 as he was called within the Salt Mansion compound, turned around. He got out of the pew and kneeled once, as all of Veruca's servants were required to do when in the presence of Tightlips or any employer of the servants.

He got up and asked, "Good afternoon, Master Tightlips! What can I do for you on this wonderful afternoon that the Goddess Veruca has brought us today?"

"You are the best tailor of the entire compound, are you not?" Tightlips boomed.

"Mmm…yes, I am, of course, Master Tightlips . Did I not earn the Medal of Best Tailor of the Highest Order of the Salt?" Thomas boasted, showing off the silver-plated cross medal that Veruca gave to him on his 45th birthday.

"The Goddess Veruca has a specific job for you to do! Do you recall the making of the ninja thread?" Tightlips asked.

Thomas scratched his chin* and said, "Oh yes, I remember! I made that fabric around two weeks ago but haven't tested it yet!"

"Well, you need to get cracking! We have about eight hours before the Goddess wants the ninja outfit!" Tightlips explained. "Which reminds me…." He held up a remote and pressed a purple button with the initals of VS on it.

A series of 125-foot tall loudspeakers emerged from the ground, echoing many of Veruca's supposed praises, such as creating the world in five days, controlling the weather, or having the ability to walk on water without drowning. The repeating of the three-verse Veruca's Anthem was echoed on every top of the hour.

Tightlips chuckled, hearing the 'worship' of his employer "I never tire of this job!"

Then looking at Thomas, he boomed, "Well, don't just stand there! Get to it!"

"Yes sir!" Thomas saluted and left the chapel area.

* * *

_(Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)_

"You're not going to get away with this, Drakken!" Kim scowled, struggling with her chains.

Drakken chuckled, "That's what all the heroes say…or in this case, heroine!"

Doofenshmirtz began to laugh, "Oh look, the poor pitiful cheerleader is all trapped and helpless! Serves those cheerleaders right since I was taunted by them back in my homeland!"

Kim gave one look at Heinz and then turned back to Ron, "What's his problem?"

"Beats me…" Ron said shrugging his shoulders. Then he glared at Drakken and growled, "What are you trying to do with my Bueno Nacho!"

"Oh yes…." Drakken smiled creepily, taking out a complex remote control "I was just getting to that!" He pointed his finger towards his invention covered in the giant white sheet.

"That's quite a stylish remote control, you know so many buttons and all!" Heinz completed.

"Why thank you," Drakken said with pride. "I crafted the remote control myself last night specifically for this device!"

The blue doctor then announced to his captives, grasping the sheets, "Now, behold, Kim Possible, tremble in fear! I present to you, the Giant Building Molecular Transporter!"

The giant sheet covering Drakken's invention was removed as he tossed it into a heap on the floor.

The Giant Building Molecular Transporter looked like a standard Doomsday device, covered with levers, switches and a variety of buttons with a cone-shaped raygun at the end of it .

"Hmm…not bad…not bad…" Heinz complemented, getting his very first look at Drakken's device.

Drakken began to elucidate the purpose of the machine to his nemesis, "Allow me to explain, Kim Possible! This Giant Building Molecular Transporter, as you can see, is ready to fire in about 13 minutes from now!" He pointed to the timer, counting down until its firing sequence.

He continued, "And it is powered by one of the newest elements in the periodic table that you don't know…."

"You mean the Rarium?" Kim taunted.

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed, flabbergasted. "How…how did you know about that?"

"Rarium, the newly-discovered radioactive element that has the ability to transport even the tallest structure in the world from one place to another when concentrated in beam form!" Kim clarified, "And usually avoids sunlight! Let's just say I've gotten up to speed on all the specs of the element!"

"Why that little…ngghh…." Drakken grumbled with frustration. The grin returned, "Oh yeah? Well, you'll never guess what I even plan to do with the Rarium!"

Kim guessed with the blink of an eye, "Let me guess, you're going to use said Rarium in that Doomsday device to relocate a building of importance!"

Drakken gasped, "Why am I, a classic mad scientist, outsmarted by that…cheerleader?!"

"Am I getting warm, Drakken?" Kim taunted with a smirk on her face.

"Ooohh..she's got you there, Dr. D!" Shego exclaimed, folding her arms.

"Wow…she is good!" Heinz complemented.

"Nggghhh….." Drakken threaded his black hair with intense frustration, as if he were about to rip off his hair. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down and the evil grin returned back to him.

"Yes…you are getting warm, Kim Possible!" he chuckled, "My real intent for this machine is to move the most important address in America, 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington DC…."

"The White House…." Kim gasped.

"Yes…" Drakken continued with an evil simple, pressing one button of his remote control, showing the video feed one of his many evil lairs on an large expansive island "Once I move the White House to my desired location to my lair in the Caribbean, and a … few other landmarks around the world as well… then the world will finally crown me…."

"Oh boy…here it comes…" Shego groaned silently.

"…..Emperor and Overlord of the Entire World!" Drakken cackled, throwing his fists in the air in triumph, "Or, as I would like to say it, Drakken World! MUA-HA HA HA HA HA! But Drakkmerica has quite a nice ring to it!"

Kim growled at him.

"And me? I still have an invention to show to everyone!" Heinz asked, trying to break in. He pointed to his invention, still covered beneath the sheets.

"Don't worry, Dr. Doof, we'll get to your invention soon enough!" Drakken said with a bit more confidence in his voice.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

(_Back at the Hotel du Phineas and Ferb)_

Candace was relaxing in the warm and comfortable settings of the VIP room while Jeremy was massaging her back.

"Oh, Jeremy, this is so romantic!" she swooned over another rub from his hands. "You got everything ready for the Danville Independence Day Fair, my sweet cute ray of sunshine?"

"Yep," Jeremy replied in a sweet voice, "And at the end, I've saved a special song…just..for…" He spoke softly into Candace's ear, "….you!"

Candace's eyes lit up the entire room. She was speechless by the next level of affection from her boyfriend, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh….! Oh my gosh….!"

"Could I hear a sneak peak?" she asked, wishing to know the lyrics.

"Mmm….if I did, Candace, it would ruin the surprise…" Jeremy replied, trying not to reveal anything.

"Ohhh… I understand!" Candace giggled, "A secret song!"

"That's the main purpose." Jeremy said, resuming the massage.

* * *

Linda and Lawrence drove up to the parking lot of the medium-sized toy store just north of Vicksburg. It read "Heart of the South Toys".

"Well, we're here, dear!" she replied, closing the door of the SUV.

"So how long do you think we'll be here, luv?" Lawrence wondered.

"Mmm..not maybe more than an hour, hour-and-a-half!" Linda said, looking at the time on her cell phone. "I guess, that's what I'll figure when the teddy bears would be done by."

The two of them went inside the toy store and came up to the help counter.

A blonde-haired lady in her mid-30s came up to the couple.

She greeted them in the Southern-style accent, batting her eyelashes at them, "Hi y'all, I'm Trix an' I'll be happy to help y'all today with anythin' you like!"

Linda took out the three photos of the kids from her purse.

"I was wondering if you can make giant teddy bears for our three lovely kids right here."

She first took out the photo for Phineas, followed by Ferb, and lastly, Candace.

Trix took a closer look at the photos and replied innocently, "I'll see what I can do, ma'am!" She put the photos on a nearby scanner and scanned them for extra copies to give to her employees, whom were taking a small afternoon snack break. They were all lounging out in the back part of the store.

"Gals, we got here some nice kids here!" Trix yelled in the back, giving one of the employees the photos, "So get to it now!"

The employees took a look at the photos too and walked inside, beginning their work on the Teddy bears.

* * *

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Kim, Ron, and Agent P were still trapped in their steel chain restraints.

"Now, you are wondering what's underneath this sheet, Perry the Platypus and Miss Possible!" Heinz snickered, walking up to his invention.

"Lemme guess, Doofenshmirtz" Kim replied sarcastically, "a death device used to vaporize forests?"

Ron added angrily, "A device used to drain Bueno Nacho of all Naco Cheese?"

Doofenshmirtz simply laughed, "No…. it's not those things! In fact, it's something much worse and sinister than those things!"

Kim snarled, "You fiend, whatever you do, I'm bringing you in and having you prosecuted to the full extent of the law! It'll totally be so the drama for you!"

"So the drama? I don't get that…." Doofenshmirtz said, confused about Kim's famous catchphrase. "I mean is there a drama play performing or what?"

"Ugh….it means you're going to be in deep trouble and end up in jail for a long time!" Kim groaned.

"I don't think I'll be going to jail at all!" Heinz replied with an evil smile.

* * *

Drakken, meanwhile, was looking upwards at his device, beaming with pride.

"Don't you think it's marvelous, Shego, that I am finally going to achieve my long-sought after victory over Kim Possible and take over the world?" he smirked, "All thanks to my building transporter?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…." Shego mocked, looking at her Blueberry. Her eyes widened with anxiety, "Um, listen, Dr. D…"

"What?" both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz grunted at the same time. It also cut off Doofenshmirtz's monologue to Team Possible.

"Oy…" Shego groaned, "it's Drakken, not you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz! Go on with your mono-thingey…."

"Fine, I shall continue!" Heinz scoffed, and prepared to turn back to Team Possible and Agent P.

Drakken turned to Shego and said to her, "Shego, the man is doing his evil speech to Kim Possible! It would be very rude if we interrupted him!"

"But there's something…" Shego exclaimed, speechless.

"Quiet, Shego! I may learn a thing or two from this man!" Drakken rebuked her, tenting his fingers, observing everything that came forth from his mouth.

"Now, where was I…." Doofenshmirtz said, tapping his foot.

"Oh yes," he snickered with a smug look, grasping on the big white sheet covering his device. "The big reveal of my device!"

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see this one!" Kim sarcastically replied. Agent P half-closed his eyes, not amused.

Heinz made his bold dramatic announcement, pointing to Agent P and Kim "Now, behold, Perry the Platypus and Miss Possible, and….and…." He then pointed to Ron.

"Umm…." Ron intervened, "My name is spelled like R-o-n S-t-o….."

Drakken rudely interrupted, saying to Heinz "We usually call him the buffoon since I can't even think of his name anyways!"

"Oh yes, thanks for the help, Dr. Drakken!" he happily replied.

Drakken made a small courtesy bow, "It is my pleasure!"

Heinz continued on "And…Mr. Buffoon, tremble in your shoes as I present to you….."

Ron growled in utter frustration, "I have a real legal name, you know!"

Heinz pulled away at the sheet, finally revealing his device.

"…the Pants-Fall-Down-inator!"

When it was revealed, the Pants-Fall-Down-inator looked like a giant metallic pair of pants with a separate targeting system right next to it. A conical ray came out of the rivet of the device.

"Norm, the lights!"

"Norm?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Possible, meet Norm, my man-robot!" Heinz chuckled, rubbing his hands.

Norm appeared and said through the green glow of his mouth, looking at Kim "Hi, my name is Norm! The enemy of the platypus…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, is man!" Doofenshmirtz interrupted.

"Okay….this may be a bit tougher than Drakken's henchmen…." Kim admitted, looking at the fourteen-foot tall robot.

He then ordered, darting his eyes towards Team Possible and Agent P "I want you to do that slideshow for our….guests here!"

"The evil mad scientist one?" Norm asked.

"Yes, that one, Norm!"

"Whatever you say, sir!" Norm replied. He got out a CD, labeled 'MAD SCIENTISTS LAUGH' in bold print, from one of the compartments in his rear end.

Ron shouted in pure shock at Norm's actions, "Okay, is it just me, or is that just plain sick and wrong!"

"Ughh…" Kim exclaimed in disgust, "the ick factor just went up to twelve on that one…."

Norm put the CD into his built-in player on his chest.

"Now, Norm," Heinz ordered again, "The lights…."

"It's clap power, clap on, clap off!" Norm shouted, clapping his robotic arms together.

"Ughh...I'm going to have to reprogram you someday, you overgrown bucket of bolts.." Doofensmirtz muttered to himself.

_  
Kim mocked, rolling her eyes, "And evil laugh in three…two…one…."

The lights flickered off as a slideshow of lightning flashes was shown on the ceiling of the building. Sound effects of thunder were heard throughout the large room.

Doofenshmirtz laughed and cackled evily, extending his arms outward in triumph.

"MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Drakken took all of this in, chuckling along. "He's not bad….he got the evil laugh down good!"

But Shego tried to intervene, "Um, Dr. D, I don't wanna ruin the fun or anything, but…."

"But what, Shego?" Drakken snapped.

Shego replied, putting her right hand on her hip and using the left to point to Doofenshmirtz's invention, "I do not think that this 'Pants-Fall-Down-inator' exactly screams evil, Dr.D!"

"Why not, Shego, I mean, look at it!" Drakken retorted, "It looks evil to me, and, by my conclusions, I'd say that yes it does scream evil!"

"But not take-over-the-world type of evil!" Shego retorted. "It doesn't pull in landmarks or steal money from banks!"

Drakken merely snickered, "Oh Shego, not all evil scientists are like me! Once I steal the landmarks and conquer the world, I will name Dr. Doof the Ambassador from the Tri-State Area! You see, it's a win-win situation for the both of us!"

"Fine…whatever…" Shego sighed, rolling her eyes. "But don't come crying to me if Princess spoils your fun!"

Drakken said to himself with a slight grin, "I have every precaution taken care of…and Kim Possible is going to get quite a nasty surprise in a few minutes….."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz cackled, "So, you wonder why I've invented my Pants-Fall-Down-inator?"

Kim chuckled a little, "Doctor, I don't think your device exactly screams 'evil and diabolical'!"

"Oh yeah?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, his evil grin fading away, "You will experience the pain, misery and suffering of…" His stern look was then replaced with a sad dog face "…my childhood! Norm… the sad violin music please…."

Norm replied cheerfully and optimistically "It will be my pleasure, sir!" He then took out the MAD SCIENTIST CD and replaced it with another CD from his rear compartment. It was titled "PITIFUL EMOTIONALLY-SCARRING CHILDHOOD BACKSTORY MUSIC" on it.

Shego and Drakken overhead the music as well.

She replied, "Wow….this got a little depressing…"

Heinz began to narrate his backstory with a small sob, the sad violin music playing in the background.

"It all began on the very first day of 7th grade at Gimmelshtump Middle School...!"

_(cuts back many years ago to Gimmelshtump in the country of Drusselstein. A young Heinz is seen walking to Gimmelshtump Middle School.) _

"_I was walking across my way to the school, excited for the first day of middle school! Because, all young boys in Gimmelshtump were supposed to wear the excitement of exiting elementary school to head into junior high!"_

"_All of a sudden, as I was walking up the steps to the school, my lederhosen fell down in front of the entire school body, exposing my underwear!"_

(his pants fell down in front of the school body, showing his underwear to all the students and faculty. All of them pointed and laughed at him)

"The chorus of laughter was never-ending! Oh, but it doesn't end there! No, there was more!"

"_A few days later, one of the more dreaded days of my childhood was….Picture Day! It was dictated, by Gimmelshtumpian law, that every school-aged child, boy or girl, should be photographed in the annual yearbook! I got myself ready for the occasion, combed hair, brushed teeth, shaved legs…"_

"Shaved legs?" Kim exclaimed in shock and disgust. "Ewww…."

"It was tradition in my old country, thank you very much, Miss Interrupt-Everything!" Doofenshmirtz replied sarcastically as he continued….

"Weird, but whatever…" Kim groaned, rolling her eyes.

"_Where was I in my backstory? Oh yes….Picture Day!"_

_"I was standing in line for the photos…."_

_(The photographer playfully said, holding a puppet of a Doonkelberry bat 'Okay, smile for the Doonkelberry Bat' and snapped away the photo before yelling at the top of his lungs 'NEXT!')_

"…_when all of a sudden, Big Black Boots Boris, you know that sand-kicking bully, stood right behind me!"_

_'Hey look, it's the little schnitzel that can't even dive off the high-dive! He should be sent to the toddler pool!'_ he taunted.

"_I looked up at the tall bully and I gasped! He stole all of my pants and lederhosen and sewed them together as if it were a flag!"_

_'Let's hang up Doof's pants for all the world to see how much of a schnitzel he is!'_ he laughed.

"_He then ripped off the pants I was wearing that day as if it were paper!"_

(Boris rips off Heinz's pants with ease, once again showing off his underwear)

'_Give that back to me!' _the young Heinz groaned, jumping as high as he could to get his ruined pants back but to no avail.

"_Boris eventually tied all my pairs of pants to the cord of the flagpole in front of the school! He hoisted that makeshift flag in the air and…the worst thing…they all saluted to that flag and laughed at me for five straight hours! Needless to say, it eventually became the official school flag, which is still there today for some odd reson!" _

"_He also threw ten Doonkleberry pies in my face that day!"_

_(Boris pelts the humiliated Heinz with the pies, and swarms of Doonkleberry bats come to chase after him throughout town)_

_"I never felt so humiliated in my life, well, not needless to say that there were other points in my life that were as equally embarrassing! Therefore, with all of my pants ruined, I was forced to wear nothing but my underwear, for both the 7th and 8th grades! I even had to wear the pitifully small dresses that my mother sewed, before she had Roger, that showed off my underwear!"_

"_It got so bad that I was the only one in the classroom sitting at my desk! The other students moved their desks away from me! I smelled of rancid meat when I entered high school!"_

(Heinz looks at several empty desks around him, still in his underwear)

_"And the only clothes that were clean were those of my lawn-gnome wearing days. You know, that I still was forced to wear to protect the zatzenfruits because our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed… but that's for another backstory…._

_(Heinz's father puts the beard on his young son, dressed as the lawn gnome, shouting at him in a German-like accent not to move a millimeter)_

_"The main point was that since that awful day, I've had a terrible curse on myself wearing pants!_

"_In high school (Heinz grabs his high school diploma and his pants fell down)_

"_In college (Heinz grabs his college diploma on stage and his pants fell down)_

_"And when I married Charlene (Heinz kisses Charlene on the altar, his tuxedo pants fall down)_

_"The other main part was my brother Roger! For some odd reason, he wore his pants normally and perfect, like any other human being! The only clothing store in Gimmelshtump had pants exactly his size, but not mine! He strutted around as if he were Mr. Perfect! My mother gladly bought clothes for my brother because she loved him and neglected me…"_

* * *

Heinz wiped away a tear, but the sadness turned into an evil grin once more. Norm removed the traumatic childhood CD back in his back compartment.

"I vowed revenge against him! So thus, I invented the Pants-Fall-Down-inator to humiliate my brother Roger, the mayor of Danville, for the luncheon ceremony to be held this afternoon!"

He unfurled the city charter and announced, "I point to you to Section 41 Chapter 10 and Paragraph 5, Lines 4-5! And I quote…."

He took out a pair of reading glasses from his labcoat pocket and said "'If the current sitting mayor is humiliated with his pants down or falls asleep on the job, then his next of kin…' which is me…."

Heinz pointed to himself and continued "'…will become Mayor of Danville!' and therefore I shall finally rule…the Tri-State Area!"

He laughed wildly, pumping his fists in the air, before noticing Team Possible's emotional change.

Kim and Ron, who were stuggling and angry over being trapped, both began to snicker, and the snickering turned into full-blown laughter.

"Um…what's so funny? I don't believe that any part of my embarrassment would be considered hilarious!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, shocked that they were laughing at him.

"That…was totally the most hilarious backstory I've heard!" Ron laughed.

"Are you so joking, Doofenshmirtz? It doesn't even register as a threat in my books!" Kim snarked.

Shego saw this and said to her boss, "See, even Princess can see that Doofenshmirtz's scheme isn't that evil at all!"

"You may be blind to the fact, Shego, that there is an evil motive. And that would be revenge, especially against one's sibling!" Drakken countered.

"Not when it only involves childish pranks instead of world domination…." Shego muttered to herself.

"I bet this machine can't even fire correctly!" Kim taunted. "And the backstory was so bad, I nearly went to sleep!"

"Aww.. come on, what do I have to keep you entertained, Miss Possible! Some boy bands or something?" Heinz complained. "And to keep in mind, everything in that backstory was true! My parents never even showed up for my birth!"

"Pfft…that can't be possible, right?" Kim scoffed before looking down at Agent P, whom nodded his head in affirmation of this fact.

"Okay…so he is officially a worse loser than Drakken….."

Doofenshmirtz growled and said, "We'll see about that, Miss Possible! As you can see, my Pants-Fall-Down-inator is powered by all the melted leather from all the belts I stole in the Tri-State Area! In less than five minutes, my device will fire, effectively making my brother's pants two sizes too big! Hah…get it? Because two and too are almost the same thing…"

But Kim wasn't amused, "I get it alright, Doofenshmirtz! I'm not air-headed, you know!"

Drakken looked up at the timer to his device and then to the one on Heinz's. He noticed that both their times were the same. And he also noticed the closed roof.

"Um, Dr. Doof, since our devices will fire at the same time, I'd suggest to partially open up the roof so that, you know, we don't have any misfires!" the blue-skinned scientist suggested. "And to make sure the Rarium inside my device does not interact with the sunlight!"

Heinz looked around to his robot-man, "Norm, open the roof halfway! But be careful around Drakken's Rarium!"

Kim shouted, "It's not your Rarium, Drakken! It's property of the Danville Chemical Laboratories and you will give it back!"

Drakken stuck out his tounge, "Nyah, finders keepers, Kim Possible!"

Norm proceeded to open the roof to the building.

"And what about this so-called trap that you had in store for me?" Kim sneered at her arch-nemesis.

"Oh yes," Drakken smirked, pressing a skull-and-crossbones button on the remote to his Building Transporter "meet your doom, Kim Possible!"

Several square feet of the floor right in front of the chained Kim, Ron, and Agent P disappeared before their eyes. Fifty feet below them were four crocodiles, swimming in 15ft deep water, snapping their jaws for the feast that awaited below them.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

_(back at the Hotel du Phineas and Ferb)_

Within the massage area, Stacy and the other girls had facial masks on and slices of cucumber over their eyes. The only thing they heard was soft music.

"Ahhh…." Tara sighed happily, "this is relaxing…."

"Yeah, T!" Bonnie agreed, "after that mall incident, finally we can get some peace and quiet!"

"And you two can finally focus on getting Candace onto the squad!" Stacy added in.

"Yeah, but…." Tara said, her smile fading into a frown, "what about Veruca?"

"Girl, are you crazy, Veruca still in Juvie!" Monique exclaimed, "And the judge sentenced her to 30 days so we won't have to worry about her!"

* * *

(_Back at the Starlet summer mansion in Danvillewood)_

Veruca called up Tightlips on her cell phone, "So, Tightlips, give me the progress of the ninja uniform for Rebecca!"

Tightlips replied, "It is about 15% complete so far, Most Holy One!"

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3:30.

"Tightlips, remember that I want the uniform to be done by 9:45 and delivered here by 10:30! And I want no mistakes on it! Understood?"

"Understood, Holy One!" Tightlips said, putting down the phone.

Veruca put away her diamond phone, and sighed, "Ugh…. sometimes, the servants have the mind of a chimpanzee…."

She went upstairs to her guest room alone, chuckling, "It will take time, but Candace will fall flat on her face when I'm done with her…."

After closing the door, she sat on her large vanity area, covered with rare and extremely expensive perfumes and began to brush her brown hair with her golden-covered comb. She looked at herself in the four 14-feet tall mirrors.

While brushing, she heard a knock on the door.

Paying only attention to the windows, Veruca replied, "Come in!"

The door opened up, and Veruca turned around.

It was Rebecca.

"Oh hey, Reb, what's up?"

"Hey, Veruca, um… should I bring up the practical jokes from the Johnson house?" she asked.

"Where are they?" Veruca asked.

"Suzy's room, but her parents are there…"

Veruca sighed, "We're going to have to wait then until they leave!"

Rebecca nodded her head, and then brought out a magazine showing exquisite summer fashions.

She glanced over the magazine and gave a wide grin, "I like what you're thinking, Reb!"

At the outdoor auditorium in Middleton Park, James finally stood upright, for the bees left his costume.

"How am I doing on the costume, dear?" he asked.

Ann replied, still blushing over the antics of her husband, "Y..yeah, James, you're doing fine!"

The twins, meanwhile, were still recording everything.

"Ohh…. man…. I could only imagine the look on sis's face when she sees this!" Jim snickered.

Tim looked around the area and noticed something missing, "Um…where's Larry?"

Jim glanced away from the eyepiece of the video camera and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno where he is. Must be looking for some sci-fi stuff…"

* * *

About 300 feet away from the Tweebs, Larry was surrounded by a group of five bullies tossing his pants and shirt around. He was in his underwear.

"Keep away….keep away…." the bullies taunted him, continuing to toss his clothes around like hot potatoes.

"Give me those back!" Larry demanded. The bullies laughed, tossing his clothes upwards at a high tree branch, where they hung.

They left Larry, completely covered in shame.

"Aw man…" he whined, trudging along in his underpants and head hanging low. "Now where am I going to find clothes?"

He came upon a lost & found booth, and a ladder was present in the said booth.

"Oh yes, thank the Glorocks I am finally saved!"

The man, named Griff, who was running the booth came up to Larry and asked in a gruff deep voice, "You looking for somethin' bub?"

"Um…yes, kind sir," Larry sheepishly replied, blushing, "my clothes are in that tree over there! Can you help me recover these articles of clothing that have been thrown by some higher-strength bullies?"

Griff sighed, "This happens every year with nerds here in Middleton… alright, bub, I'll get my ladder and help you get your clothes down. Hopefully, you won't be cited for indecent exposure…"

"Oh…thank you, sir!" Larry replied and then he made a familiar Vulcan salute with his left land and announced "Live long and…"

But Griff interrupted, "Kid, do you want the bullies to hear you and humiliate you even more?"

Larry put down the salute and sighed, "Okay, let's get my clothes back…."

Both of them got to the tree where Larry's clothes hung over on one of the tall branches, about 30 feet below them. Right on the branch was a nearby nest.

Griff, carrying the ladder, said, "Don't worry, kid, I'll have your clothes out in a jif!" He proceeded to slide the ladder and leaned it up against the tall oak tree. After that, Griff climbed on up while Larry hid behind a series of bushes, not wanting to be caught in his underpants.

"Almost…..there….." Griff strained and grunted, reaching his hands towards the articles of clothing.

All of a sudden, a hawk, who was in its mating season, spotted Griff near the nest. It screeched as loud as it could and landed its sharp talons onto Larry's clothes and began to scratch and tear away at them.

Griff, sensing that the hawk was protecting its nest from any intruders, came down from the ladder.

"So…." Larry wondered, peering his head through the bushes, "what's the end result?"

"Um…." Griff said with a slight pause, scratching his back, "yeah…I can't get to 'em 'cause of the hawk, bub…"

Larry shot his eyes upward toward the nest where the hawk continued to scratch away at his clothes.

"You got any better plans?" he asked, not wanting his aunt and uncle to see him in this state.

Griff tapped his head before coming up with an idea, "Hey, bub, how about you look through the lost and found bin back at my booth! There's bound to be some clothes there!"

"Well, at least used clothes are better than no clothes at all… " Larry sighed, as he walked with Griff. He was also carrying the human-sized bush to shield him from any further humiliation.

* * *

(_Six minutes later)_

"I found something! It may not be much, but it's something!" Griff exclaimed, rummaging through the lost and found bin for any clothes that could prevent Larry from getting ticketed by police.

Larry looked over his shoulder and gasped. "There's no way that I'm wearing THAT outside!"

As it turns out, it was a pink leotard and a rainbow feathered tutu about his size.

"Look bub…" Griff warned, "it's ether wear the leotard and tutu, or making a complete fool of yourself in your underpants!"

Larry sighed, realizing it was a lose-lose situation for him, "I'll take the leotard and tutu…."

As he made his way back to the picnic blanket where the twins were at, people continued to gawk and laugh at him. His cheeks were blushing red.

Tim turned around and snickered at the sight of his cousin wearing a leotard and a tutu, "Hey, bro, check this out! Cousin Larry looks totally embarrassed!"

Jim looked away from the eyepiece for a moment and giggled, "Oh yeah…totally embarrassing!"

* * *

Back at the hotel, Candace still felt the warm massaging hands of her Jeremy with the quiet New Age music to soothe her nerves.

"Oh yeah, nothing like a wonderful summer massage so that I don't think about my crazy brothers…" Candace sighed, as if nothing could spoil her perfect day.

"And also…" she whispered in Jeremy's ear, "I got two tickets to Paradise!"

"Umm….come again?" Jeremy asked with a confused look.

"Oh, what I meant to say was that I bought two tickets, you and me, to see 'Leap' in the Paradise Theatre in downtown Danville!" Candace clarified.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to see that movie for a couple of weeks!" Jeremy said with a smile on his face.

"And if we get in wearing 90s clothes or whatever, since it's 90s Night every Friday, we get half off on admission and on theater food! What do you say, my eternal lovebird?" Candace swooned, hoping that Jeremy would accept.

"Yes, yes I would!" came a simple reply from Jeremy's mouth.

Candace squealed with excitement, "Oh yeah, a date with Jeremy! How awesome is that?!"

Jeremy stopped massaging for a moment and squatted down so that he could look at Candace in the face, attracted by her beautiful face.

"Oh… I can look at that face all day…" he sighed happily.

Candace said nothing but began to close her eyes and her lips came together. Jeremy closed his eyes as well and he too closed his lips.

The two were about to kiss when, all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

Candace yelled, "Ughh! Can't you see that me and Jeremy are having a romantic moment!"

The door opened up, revealing that it was Baljeet.

"What is it?" she grumbled.

"Um….you might want to take a look outside!" Baljeet said.

"Fine…" Candace complained.

The three of them were walking in the hallway, "Stupid interruptions ruining my massage…. V-I-P should also stand for 'Do Not Disturb Candace and Jeremy' and another thing…."

Her speech, however, was cut off when she got out of the automatic doors and hotel and her feet felt crystal-white sand right below her.

"Huh?" she stared speechlessly below at the sand and her pupils darted forth to a crystal-blue sea with no house in sight.

"What…what is this? This looks like….like… an island!" Candace stammered and then gave out a loud cry.

"PHINEAS AND FERB!"

All of the nearby tropical birds flew away from their perches on the palm trees.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Stacy and the other girls went through the entrance doors upon hearing Candace's loud cry.

"Girl, what's the scoop?" Monique asked.

Candace exclaimed with a scream, "I'll give you the scoop! Phineas and Ferb somehow have put their crazy 99-story hotel from our backyard to a tropical island in the middle of nowhere!"

Monique looked down and felt the sand right on her bare feet.

"Wow, we're on a beach?! This has to be so TBDE!"

"TBDE? What's that even supposed to mean?" Candace demaned.

Tara explained, "The best day ever, another Monique-speak thing."

"Ughh…I don't care!" Candace seethed, "I'm going to call Mom this time!" She got her pink phone from her handbag.

"Girl, you gotta calm down!" Monique pleaded.

She cackled, ignoring Kim's best friend, "They won't get away with…."

The moment of triumph, however, was interrupted with a disappointing sign with an answering machine: Sorry, this is Linda, I am unable to pick up the phone. However, if this is Candace, I can assure you that the boys are doing nothing and that you are only imagining things!

"Urghh…." she growled in beginning her message, "Mom, the boys have sent me and the girls and everybody to a…"

And then she heard on her cell: Sorry, but the time for your message has expired!

She snarled, closing the phone. "Urghh! Stupid time limit on the stupid inbox! Why don't they make it longer?!"

Bonnie looked upwards and pointed, "Um, Candace?"

"What?" she yelled, "can't you see I'm trying to bust…"

But the thing Bonnie pointed to was a diving seagull, and it snatched Candace's phone with one clamp of its bill and it flew away!

"Oh no! Phonesy III !" Candace exclaimed, for she lost her two previous phones nicknamed 'Phonesy' in four days. She began to give chase to the bird.

"Give that back, you stupid bird brain!"

The other girls followed behind Candace.

Tara then asked Stacy while running, "Um…how did we get on this island in the first place?"

"Beats…..me…" came the reply from Stacy, panting in between breaths while trying to catch up to her best friend.

* * *

(_Seven minutes earlier, at DEI)_

"And so now, Kim Possible, in about three minutes, my Building Transporter will fire, bringing the White House to my island lair in the Caribbean, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Drakken laughed as he pressed a skull-and-crossbones button on the remote.

"Um…it's kinda of a curious question, Dr. Drakken," Heinz said as his new partner pushed the button, "but why is you skin so blue?"

Drakken replied, tapping his left shoe, "Hmm…it all began when I….."

But before he could say anything about his skin color, he heard a hum from his machine.

"Yes!" he laughed as loud as he could, "My Building Transporter is working! It's working!"

Three planks began to appear right in front of both Team Possible and Agent P. The medium-sized pillars, where they were restrained, began to move to the large crocodile pit along the metallic planks.

"You know, KP, I kinda feel bad for Dr. Doff…Deef….how do you pronounce it again?" Ron said before flubbing on the name again.

"It's Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz! My brother, Roger, is the mayor!" Heinz yelled in irritation. "It shouldn't be that easy to miss!"

Kim, however, countered, "Um, hello, Ron? We don't sympathize with the villains!"

"Not even if they have bad childhoods like mine, specifically the pants-falling-down parts!" Ron replied, pointing to his pants.

"Ron, focus! I'm trying to find some weakness in these chains…." Kim exclaimed, peering her eyes on her shackles.

"This looks bad, Kim…" Ron panicked, looking below at the croc pit. "I'm never even going to see my high school football playing days come true!"

"Ron," Kim snickered, "haven't you forgot something?"

"What, KP?"

Kim's green eyes squinted downward.

Rufus climbed out of the pants pocket of Ron.

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed with joy, "Hurry, little fella, get us out of these chains!"

Rufus nodded his head and began to search for something that could help them escape.

Agent P squinted and grinned, for he had an idea up his sleeve too.

Drakken, with joy and confidence, began to do a gator chomp, clamping his hands together while snickering.

"Um…that does belong to a certain university, Dr. D!" Shego said, observing.

"I know, Shego, I'm just trying to show my archnemesis what would happen to her in the end!" Drakken replied, "Which reminds me…."

He walked up alongside Doofenshmirtz and said, "Um, Dr. Doof, ready to begin our musical number?"

"Musical num…oh yes!" Heinz chuckled nervously, looking at his young and blonde background dancers, whom were ready to perform.

Shego stammered, "Um….Umm…..where did these dancers come from?"

"Beats me, Shego, but I think it'd be appropriate for a musical number before Kim Possible's demise!" Drakken explained with a wide grin, "If you don't mind, me and Doof are goin' to be rappin' because we be playin' it old school style, yo!"

"Oh great," Shego scoffed, "I would not embarrass myself enough as it is…."

"Come on, Shego, do it for your homie 'cuz you know you like it! It'd be fun!" Drakken said, trying to tempt Shego in. "You know that my singing voice is one of the best in the world!"

"Sorry, Dr. D, thanks, but no thanks! I don't want my ears to lose their hearing to wimpy singing from you…" Shego mocked and got out her nail file and resumed filing her nails. "I'd rather listen to Señor Junior at a live concert singing horribly rather than you!"

"Fine then!" Drakken sneered, "Me and Doof will sing and we'll be perfect at it!" Both he and Heinz grabbed a pair of microphones.

Shego muttered to herself, rolling her eyes, _The next time I look at my contract, I should add in a 'no singing' clause!_

The two mad scientists also took out black top-hats and tipped them on their head.

"Oh great," Kim complained, "first my parents singing and now my archenemy? I am so never going to listen to music for a solid month!"

"Ready, Dr. Drakken?" Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Whenever you are, Dr. Doof!" Drakken replied with a devilish grin.

"And a one…and a two…and three…."

* * *

_(Doofensmirtz, singing sadly)_

_My childhood was so bad_

_I never found any chance to be glad._

_I attended my birthday parties alone_

_My father forced me to dress as a gnome_

_And so they disowned me from home_

_To be raised by ocelots…._

_(blonde dancers) Raised by ocelots….._

_But the worst event of them all_

_Is when my pants fall_

_To the ground a lot_

_(blonde dancers) Oooooo…ooohhh…to the ground a lot_

_(then turns to hard rock, Doofenshmirtz strips away his labcoat and black shirt, revealing a tiny red top and changes hats to a pickelhaub, Ron shouting in the background 'That costume is worse than sick and wrong, it's wrongsick!')_

_(Love Handel starts to play in the background, Doof then yells while singing in the microphone)_

_But now I have my Pants-Fall-Down-inator by my side_

_Once I use it, Roger's pants will fall down_

_To his thighs!_

_(dancers sing) To his thighs!_

Doofenshmirtz, putting his black shirt and labcoat back on, tossed aside his pickelhaub and put on a top hat.

He then added to his background dancers, "Let's kick it up a notch, girls!"

The background dancers began to kick high as one of them tossed Doofenshmirtz a cane.

_And when the time comes for my inauguration_

_It will be a mass celebration_

_Poor Roger will cry in tears_

_As I begin my regime of terror and fear_

_And mass hysteria_

_As they elect me (holds a ballot with only Heinz's name on it)_

_To finally be_

_The Leader of the Tri-State Area! (confetti and streamer machines shoot out pieces of small shreds of paper with the initials DEI all on them)_

Heinz then gave his cane to Drakken, "It's your turn!"

"Oh, thanks Dr. Doof!" Drakken chuckled. He then looked at the time and it read a minute and a half left before his transporter was about to fire.

"Ehh… I can maybe fit in a little song…"

He took up the microphone to his mouth and began singing and tap-dancing.

(_Drakken)_

_My life was one big ruin_

_I wish I could become a dominant overlord leader_

_But my plans always got thwarted_

_Destroyed and distorted_

_By one pesky red-headed cheerleader!_

_And Shego always mocks me_

_For all the failures and glitches in my plans_

_And I kept on sadly kicking cans_

_But today, I can finally see…_

"It's duet time!" Drakken exclaimed.

Shego's eyes twitched in disbelief, already hearing Doofenshmirtz's song, costume and all, "Oh no…..you…have got…to be kidding me!"

Drakken and Doofensmirtz began their duet, much to her horror.

…_That we are cooperating together!_

_To build an evil regime forever!_

_With our Doomsday devices_

_When we conquer the world_

_(Drakken) I will raise the gas to astronomical prices_

_(Both)_

_We intend to cause mayhem_

_We will finally triumph over them_

_(banners of Team Possible and Agent P with big red X's over them fly behind Doofenshmirtz and Drakken)_

_No one shall resist_

_But you get out gist_

_That everyone will see us_

_As two …. evil …. mad …. scientists! (The two of them flex EVIL muscle tattoos as streamers fly once more)_

Yeah!

* * *

Shego rubbed her head, as if she received a painful headache"Oy….my head hurts from the both of you singing!"

"Oh, come on, Shego! You have to admit that was a catchy number!" Drakken said.

"Nope," Shego snarked, hands on her hips, "You wouldn't even make it past the first round of 'American Starmaker'…. even with Auto-tune and dub-step!"

Their speech was interrupted with the computerized voice on his Building Transporter, _10 seconds to firing sequence_

"Hah, you see, Shego! I told you that gloating a musical number isn't bad at all for a villain like me….."

But a familiar voice cut him off, "Actually…it is!"

He turned his head around and gasped.

It was Kim and Agent P, swinging on her hairdryer grappling gun. Both of them kicked Drakken right in the stomach.

"Ooommpphh…" he groaned, flying in the air. His rear end landed on the control panel button of his remote, which directed the location of the target. The targeted area read '2308 Maple Drive, Danville', and the Transporter fired once.

Doofenshmirtz gasped, "Whoa…I did not expect that…."

"What?!" Drakken exclaimed, looking up in stunned surprise. "Kim Possible?!"

"Perry the Platypus?!" Doofenshmirtz gasped.

Both of the mad scientists shouted in unison, "How did you both escape?"

Ron came up by her side, fists clenched.

Kim snickered, doing a karate pose, "It was easy, Drakken!"  
_

* * *

While Drakken and Doofenshmirtz were performing their musical number, Agent P darted his eyes above. The tip of his standard-issue fedora revealed a universal key with a mechanical hand to it that unlocked all of his hand and leg shackles.

"Whoa…that agency really has him prepared!" Kim gasped in wonder. Agent P then grabbed the key and jumped onto Kim's pillar and, likewise, unlocked her shackles.

"You rock, Agent P!" Kim smiled.

Agent P tipped his fedora and chattered.

Ron shouted with fear, looking at Heinz's costume, "That costume is more than sick and wrong! It's wrongsick!" Rufus got out a pair of tweezers from Ron's pocket and unlocked his leg shackles and was working on his hand shackles when he saw the costume.

Kim glanced once and gave a disgusted look, "Eww….that is so going to be in my nightmares for the next month!"

"EEEEKKK!" Rufus shrieked, accidentally dropping the tweezers and losing his balance, grasping onto the shoulder sleeve on Ron's shirt.

"Um….Agent P? Ron needs a little help!" Kim said with worry, the pillars were now four feet from the end of the planks. She got out her hairdryer grappling gun and aimed it at a support beam. She fired it as the hook wrapped around and connected w/ the beam. Kim rappelled off the pillar just in time and landed on safe ground, just about thirty feet from where Drakken was standing.

Agent P activated another button on his fedora, clenching the key between his teeth. The top of his fedora revealed a little mini-helicopter. He grabbed onto the handles as it propelled him over the pit to Ron's pillar.

He climbed up Ron's mission uniform to get to Rufus.

"Help!" the mole-rat squeaked in desperation. His little pink paws were slipping from the fabric of the shirt. As he was about to fall, Agent P grabbed Rufus by the hand.

Rufus' tiny pink head looked up, seeing the agent.

"Whew….." Rufus squeaked. Agent P gave a tip of his hat and unlocked Ron's shackled on

Agent P pulled out his own grappling gun, holding Rufus tightly. He fired and it connected with a nearby lever. He jumped, with Rufus, from the croc pit to the other side. At the same time, the lever, which happened to control the doors of the crocodile pit, pulled down.

The doors closed right in front of Ron.

"Whoa…whoa….!"

He tripped over the pillar and fell to the floor face-first.

"Ow…." he exclaimed, rubbing his nose, "that's going to leave a mark!"

Agent P and Rufus rushed on over to Kim's side.

"Okay guys, let's get Drakken and Doofenshmirtz!"

She activated her grappling gun again, this time the hook attached to a sturdy beam.

"Come on, Agent P!"

Agent P grinned, activating his grappling gun once more, and his hook attached a few feet away from Kim's on the same beam.

The two of the jumped into the air at the same time, forming a kick at Drakken.

"Bah, no matter!" Drakken scowled, "My beam has already fired and…"

He closely looked at the coordinates and gasped, "What?! I'm supposed to be aiming at the White House, not some plain old suburban house! How am I supposed to rule the world in that thing?!"

Drakken retyped the correct coordinates to the White House.

"That should just about do it….too bad that it takes four minutes to re-fire my device!" he mumbled to himself.

He then heard the sound of Doofenshmirtz's machine, "Um…Dr. Drakken, my Pants-Fall-Down-inator is about to fire…."

"Oh, goody….let's see what it can do to your brother!" Drakken smirked, waiting to see the effects of the ray.

But before Doofenshmirtz could press the red button on the trigger, Agent P punched him in the face.

"Ooooof!"

The force of the punch forced Doofenshmirtz to flail his arms around, accidentally pressing a variety of buttons. This caused the Pants-fall-down-inator to aim away from its intended target, the Danville City Hall. Heinz inadvertently pressed the trigger of his device as it fired once.

"Hmm….wonder where it'll land…." he questioned before Agent P smacked him by the tail.

* * *

At Middleton Park, both Possible parents were continuing the rap skit. Both their beer bottle costumes were removed to reveal that they were still in their street clothes and wearing sunglasses at the same time.

The both of them were in the middle of rapping.

_(Ann and James)_

_Oh yeah…._

_You'd better not… (Ann) Yeah!_

_You'd better not… (Ann) Yeah!_

Drink and Drive!

Not surprisingly, the crowd was half-asleep during the routine.

"Um…James….?" Ann said

"Yes, honey?" James happily replied.

"Can we try to spice things up around here? The crowd's getting bored!" Ann suggested, pointing to the half-asleep crowd.

"But what can I do, dear, I'm just…."

Just as he said, he was cut off in mid-sentence by a strange beam of light.

"Okay….that was odd…" James wondered, "But never mind! Let's get this party started!"

Ann removed her sunglasses and her jaw dropped with a stunned and sudden surprise.

Her husband's pants fell down to his ankles, showing off his rocket boxers.

"Oh yeah…doing the Macarena!" James was performing the Macarena dance moves in stage, dancing to the music.

The crowd, seeing the performance, began to laugh and howl out loud. One parent, in the crowd, covered her child's eyes.

"See, Ann? The crowd is loving it!" James laughed, not aware of the real reason that the crowd was laughing at him.

"AIGH! MY EYES!" Ann screamed in terror and then slowly warned in a stuttering voice, "J-James? Don't…r-remove…those….sunglasses!"

James removed his sunglasses, and looked down.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" he shrieked. His cheeks were blushing red amidst all the laughter of the audience.

Ann, still with her jaw dropped, gasped, "I need to take a long shower… a very long cold shower! I can't imagine this day getting any worse…"

James tried to pull his pants up but couldn't. They were two sizes too big for him.

"This is going to be a long day…" Ann groaned, burying her face in her hands.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Back on the island, Candace was continuing to chase the seagull whom snatched away her phone with its claws.

"Come back here with my phone!" she demanded, but the seagull wouldn't listen to her.

The other girls were not far off, though Tara was beginning to lag behind.

"Are…we…almost….there?" the blonde cheerleader asked, almost out of breath. She leaned against a nearby palm tree.

"Um…T? You okay!" Bonnie wondered, going to her friend's aid.

"I'm….a….little…tired…" Tara replied in between breaths. They had been running for almost two miles along the white sand. Monique and Stacy stopped as well.

"But what about Candace?" Monique asked.

"Moni, you and Stacy follow Candace, wherever she is… Me and T will catch up!" Bonnie replied, directing the other girls. "Text us when you both find her!"

"Gotcha!" Monique agreed. She and Stacy headed off into the array of palm trees, hoping to find Candace.

* * *

Ahead of them, Candace looked around for her phone in the midst of the palm trees.

"Oh, Phonesy III!" she yelled as loud as she could "Phonesy III! Where are you?!"

From a faint distance, she heard a faint sound, a familiar one.

"Could it be…? It's… Jeremy's 'Do Nothing Song' that I sang with him! My custom ringtone! Phonesy III! I'm saved!" she concluded in a loud voice.

She got closer and closer to the ringtone until she found the original source of the sound.

Candace exited the forest of palm trees and came upon a cliff where several seagulls were laying out their nests on the cliffside. From there, she pointed out to where the Jeremy ringtone originated from. It was on one of the nests hanging about 70 feet above ground. A palm tree was leaning right alongside the nest.

"Bingo! Once I get my phone back, Phineas and Ferb will be busted in no time!" Candace snickered, heading towards the palm tree.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Phineas and Ferb went outside the sliding doors to feel the sand between their feet.

"Wow! Sand?" Phineas exclaimed with joy, "Ferb? How did you get this building from Danville to a tropical island?"

"Um…actually I…" Ferb tried to begin the explanation but Isabella and her Fireside Girls were there.

"Wow… a tropical beach… a beautiful ocean… majestic sunset…? Could it be that moment that I've finally dreamed of?" Isabella looked at Phineas with a blush on her face, her eyes gleaming at Phineas.

"It's perfect for a beach party here!" Phineas exclaimed, unaware that he was interrupting Isabella's daydreaming. "We can set up an awesome anti-gravity volleyball court here, and some tables here and here…"

"Rats… that's not what I was thinking of!" Isabella muttered quietly to herself, missing yet another chance for Phineas.

"Um…Isabella, what's wrong?" Phineas asked out loud.

"Oh, nothing!" Isabella cheerfully replied, "Me and the Fireside Girls will get the tables and umbrellas, while you and Ferb handle the anti-gravity stuff!"

"That won't be a problem!" Phineas smiled before turning to Ferb, snapping his fingers. "Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today! Get the shoes ready!"

Ferb gave a simple nod of his head as he pulled out several boxes marked 'Special Shoes'.

Back at the cliffside, Candace was standing right next to the palm tree that faced the cliffside. She spotted the seagull at its nest.

"There you are, you cell-phone taking seagull!" she snickered as she began to climb up the palm tree. "When I get my phone from you, my brothers will be busted once and for all!"

The seagull rolled its eyes, and flew to the palm tree where she was climbing. It then pecked Candace on her head.

"Ow! Ow!" she groaned, loosening her grip from the trunk of the tree.

"AIIIGHHHH!"

Candace screamed and fell face-first into the sand.

Monique and Stacy caught up to Candace as they heard the scream.

"Candace, you okay, girl?" Monique asked, coming to Candace's aid.

The redhead finally stood up, head completely covered in sand. She shook her head many times to get rid of it.

"Ugh…I'm fine, Monique!" Candace grunted, "but that stupid seagull took my phone!"

"Girl, you could always buy a new one! Why this one?" Monique suggested and then asked.

Candace gave a snappy explanation in a glare, "Because that phone has the evidence I need to bust my brothers once and for all!" She turned back to the palm tree and attempted to climb up a second time. "And I'm not going to let some stupid gull win over me!"

Monique glanced upward and admitted, "She is one feisty redhead…"

Stacy groaned, folding her arms, "You have no idea…"

Candace was nearing the top of the palm tree, facing the nest.

"Almost…there…"

She caught sight of her pink phone and was about to snatch it, but the seagull flew right in front of her and pecked her on the nose.

"OWWW!"

Candace fell down from the tree and landed, once more, in the sand. Three coconuts from the palm tree hit her successfully in the head.

"Ow…ow…ow!"

"Looks like that phone's going to be stuck there forever…" Stacy admitted, seeing Candace fail in her second try.

"Not on my watch, Stace!" Candace growled, climbing up the tree a third time. "Stupid birds getting my phone… I'll give them some of this…"

Bonnie and Tara caught up to the other two girls.

"So, um, where's Candace?" Tara asked.

Stacy and Monique both pointed upwards.

Tara looked up and gasped, "Candace, what are you doing?"

"Getting…my…phone…Tara…almost…there…" Candace grumbled, reaching for her phone once more and grabbed it.

"I gotcha now!" she exclaimed triumphantly, almost touching the phone before 50 seagulls surrounded her. They turned their backs on her and began pooping on her. The seagull waste landed on her hair, face, and shoulders .

"Eww… gross …." she whined, trying to wave her face with one hand while clenching her phone with the other.

"AIIGHHH!"

She fell once more from the tree down to the ground, face-first in the sand, in front of the other girls.

Candace spat out the sand grains from her mouth, reeking of seagull waste.

"Eww…" Tara exclaimed with disgust, holding her nose to avoid the smell.

"That's totally gross!" Bonnie added, covering her mouth and nose.

"Well, I suppose this day couldn't get any worse…" she groaned. Then, she heard a pinching sound.

"OWWW!"

A crab happened to pinch her left toe with its claw.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

She grimaced in pain over the pinch, dropping her cell phone in the process onto the sand.

Monique picked it up just as the ocean was about to claim it.

Candace, struggling to walk normally on that stubbed toe of hers, snatched it from Monique's hands.

"Yes, Phonesy III is mine once again!" she laughed, holding her phone as if it were a sacred object.

"Now, follow me, girls!" she smirked, pointing to the 99-story hotel in the distance, "The big bust is finally at hand!"

"Ugh… so much walking to do…" Tara whined.

"Quit your complaining, Tara, and keep on moving!" Candace insisted, heading to the direction of the hotel.

"We so have to tell Kim about this!" Bonnie told to her best friend.

"Agreed…" Tara concluded, nodding her head.

* * *

At the Johnson house, Jack and June went inside Suzy's bedroom. Suzy herself was cuddled up into her father's arms, almost half-asleep.

"It's time for your afternoon nap, sweetie!" Jack smiled, putting his daughter on her bed and putting the blanket up to her neck.

Suzy, eyes closed, babbled , "Dad-dad…bubble"

"Aww…she's so cute when she says that!" June smiled.

"I know, dear!" Jack replied, turning out the lights and putting his arm around his wife.

The two of them closed the door right behind them.

Suzy's right eye opened followed with her left. She took out a cell phone concealed beneath her pillow and called up Rebecca's number.

"Come on, Rebecca…pick up…"

* * *

(_back at the Starlet mansion)_

Rebecca now looked at the clock and then back at Veruca. It was 3:45 in the afternoon.

She sighed "How long does that ninja costume take?"

Veruca rolled her eyes and replied, "It takes about five hours, if those assholes don't slack off!"

"Well, we do have the arsenal at our disposal…" Rebecca replied, "…the main problem is how do we get the pranks from Suzy's house to here, and without attracting the attention of KA and her stupid friends?"

"Hmm… that could be a challenge…" Veruca admitted.

Then, they heard a cell phone ring.

"Oh, that must be mine…" Rebecca said, pulling out her cell.

"It's Suzy!" she exclaimed.

"Hello?"

"This is Suzy, Rebecca!"

"Oh, hey, Suzy, what's up?" Rebecca gleefully replied.

"Listen," Suzy demanded, "since we bought all those items at the practical joke store, and since I have a grudge against Candace, I too want in on the action!"

Rebecca replied, with piqued interest, "Oh, of course, Suzy! You're more than welcome to join in on the fun!"

"Okay…be at my house around 11:30, my parents will be asleep at that time!" Suzy insisted.

"I'll be there then!" Rebecca agreed, and the both of them ended the call.

"So… what's the end result, Reb?" Veruca asked.

Rebecca snickered, "Didn't you hear, Veruca? Suzy wants in on the action!"

Veruca scratched her chin with her fingers, noting the sudden shift in plans. "Hmm…looks like I need another costume…" She got her cell phone and called up Tightlips.

"Hello…Tightlips…sudden change in plans! I need a child-sized ninja costume to go along with Reb's outfit! Thanks…bye!"

She hung up and snickered.

"We've got our second order for the day…one child-sized ninja costume coming right up for Suzy!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Ohh…the boys aren't going to get away with it now!" Candace snickered, continuing to run along the sandy beach despite her pinched toe.

"She's….more…difficult…than…we…thought…." Tara panted, trying to catch up.

"Duh, ya think, T?" Bonnie groaned, rolling her eyes.

The sound of music echoed in the distance. Candace suddenly stopped her tracks.

"Wait!"

She turned silent for a moment, tracing the source of the sound.

"I hear…calypso music!"

Candace took a deep breath and exclaimed, pointing to the 99-story hotel, "That way, girls!"

The other girls continued to follow behind Candace on foot.

Tara groaned loudly, and tried to keep up the pace.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Phineas called out to Ferb, whom was wearing the 'Special Shoes' for the volleyball match. It turned out to be a pair of anti-gravity shoes. Ferb himself was floating on air with the shoes, painting a picture of his brother, Candace, and Perry on the dome of the lobby as if he were Michelangelo on the Sistine Chapel, but floating.

"Lemme try, Ferb!" Phineas requested. Ferb pointed out a similar pair of special shoes on the concierge desk.

"Thanks, bud!" Phineas smiled, walking on over to the desk and trying on the shoes. He put them on, pressed a small red button, and tied the laces and started to float on air as well, ten stories in the air.

"Wow, Ferb, it looks like we are in space, you know, without the astronaut suits and all!" Phineas chuckled, resting his hands behind his head.

"Phineas?"

He looked down below, for it was Isabella and the Fireside Girls.

"Hey, Isabella, is the volleyball net, ball, and the special shoes ready?"

Isabella replied, "Everything is set, Phineas! But there's one problem!"

"What is it?" Phineas asked with a little worry in his voice.

"We don't have enough players!" Isabella exclaimed. "A volleyball game needs 12 players, six players on each side!"

"I'll pitch in!" Jeremy said, coming through the doors of the hotel. "Where are the shoes?"

"They're over at the desk!" Phineas said, pointing to a shoe box behind the desk.

"Thanks, Phineas!" Jeremy smiled and walked outside the hotel doors.

"Anytime, Jeremy, and when we begin the volleyball match, make sure to press the red button on the right side of the shoe!" Phineas replied, and then looked at the five extra pairs of shoes intended for Candace and other girls.

"Hmm…I wonder where she could be…"

* * *

Candace prepared to march into the hotel, still smelling of seagull excrement in her hair, shoulders, and face.

"Phineas and Ferb! I got Phonesy III back from that seagull! You're going to be…"

Then she caught sight of her brothers floating in mid-air, painting a picture of the siblings together with Perry.

"…painting a picture of me, my brothers, and Perry hugging each other on the ceiling dome of the lobby with…. my brothers floating in mid-air ?!"

A clash of consciences came within Candace's mind.

"That is so bustable!...and yet…so thoughtful…and yet so bustable!...and yet… so thoughtful…and yet…so bustable…"

Stacy came into the hotel with the other girls and interrupted her decision, "So, what is it, Candace, thoughtful or bustable?"

"I…I don't know, Stacy!" Candace panicked, clenching her fists tightly¸ and beginning to sweat.

"Hey, Candace, what do you think of our picture?!" Phineas exclaimed, still floating in mid-air.

"Umm…erm…."

Candace was about to freak out over the entire situation.

Stacy whispered into her friend's ear, "Take deep breaths, Candace, remember you control the situation.

Candace took deeps breaths but rapidly screamed, flailing her arms, "I am in control of this situation, Stacy!"

Stacy sighed, "I meant slower deep breaths, Candy, not hyperventilating!"

She stopped for a moment until she took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Feel better now, Candace?" Phineas asked from above.

Candace took another long deep breath and silent for about a minute before replying "Yep…I'm now the calm and composed Candace, not the crazy version!"

"For now…" Stacy muttered to herself.

She then turned back to her brothers and the picture and said in a calm mood, "I think you and Ferb are doing such a terrific job on the picture, and it looks so lovely!"

"Why thanks, Candace!" Phineas happily replied, and pointed to the door, "I think Jeremy's outside playing volleyball.

"Thanks, Phineas!" Candace smiled as she and Stacy walked out the doors of the hotel. The sun was disappearing into shades of yellow and orange in the west.

After the two finished painting, Phineas said to his brother, "Ferb…let's get the others! We have an anti-gravity volleyball game to play!"

Ferb nodded his head as the two floated their way down to the ground and then they pressed the button on their shoes, returning them to normal as they prepped up for the match.

* * *

(_Back in Vicksburg)_

Both Linda and Lawrence were browsing through the toys.

"So, luv, which mechanical toy robot do you think we should get for the boys?" Lawrence asked, holding up a box of a toy robot inside to his wife. He then pointed to another toy robot on the bottom shelf.

"Mmm…let's see, I'd pick the one on the…" Linda began before an announcement came over the PA system.

"Order Number 449, Linda and Lawrence Fletcher, y'all can pick up th' stuffed bears of Phineas, Ferb, and Candace at th' front desk, y'all!"

"That seems to be our lucky number!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"I'm going to get the Phineas teddy bear!" Linda replied with a smile.

The both of them walked on over to the front desk and gasped in stunned awe.

The Phineas and Ferb Teddy bears, looking exactly like their real-life counterparts, were around four and a half feet high weighing 25 pounds of stuffing. The smiling Candace Teddy bear stood at five feet, because of her neck, and weighed about 28 pounds. Right next to her was a familiar-looking teddy bear, smiling at the Candace teddy bear.

"While I was makin' th' Candace bear, I've unfolden th' photo some more an' found this here blond young'n right next to her, holdin' hands!" Trix explained the extra teddy bear and showed the full photo to Linda.

"Oh, that's Jeremy, Candace's boyfriend!" Linda said, pointing to him.

"Ain't they so sweet! They're jus' like two peas in a pod!" Trix smiled. "I'd figure, heck, I'd make a bear of him too!"

"You're so kind!" Linda giggled. She added "We'll pay for the bears and we're going to be heading on back to Danville!"

"Okey-dokey…" Trix replied, "will that be cash o' credit, y'all?"

Linda eventually paid for all four bears on her credit card as she and Lawrence carried out the giant teddy bears into the truck of their SUV.

As she put the fourth and final bear in, she closed the trunk and smiled, "These will make good gifts for the kids!"

Trix went outside the store and waved good-bye to the Flynn-Fletcher parents as they drove off for Danville.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear!"

* * *

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Drakken received yet another kick from Kim as he slid to the floor.

Groaning, Drakken turned to his henchmen, pointing a finger at Kim and Agent P, "Neerrghh….henchmen, seize Kim Possible, the buffoon, and that….that….pet platypus of hers!"

Kim raised her eyebrow and snarked, "He's not my pet platypus!" She, Ron and Agent P were in karate stances.

The henchmen began to advance toward Kim, Ron, and Agent P.

"Come on, Miss Possible," Doofenshmirtz chuckled, wringing his hands, "Drakken's henchmen outnumber you thirty to three… or was it thirty-two to three…" He scratched his chin, trying to bring Norm and Shego into the equation, "Anyways, I gotta check my Pants-Fall-Down-inator to see what's wrong with it….." He walked on over to his machine to see the root of the problem.

Drakken snickered, going upstairs in the lair to a nearby balcony, looking at Kim, Ron and Agent P surrounded by his lackeys. Shego, as well, went upstairs with him.

"While you will do that, Dr. Doof…now let's see if Kim Possible can finally accept that she cannot win!" Drakken laughed.

Shego, using this moment, tried once again to intervene, "Now that we have a moment alone, Dr. D, could you _please _allow me to explain about Doofenshmirtz?"

Drakken, however, was still ignoring his assistant. He was looking through a pair of binoculars. "Not right now, Shego!" he insisted, peering through the binoculars at Kim, Ron and Agent P, "Can you not see that I am trying to relish this moment of victory, my glorious moment in the sun?"

* * *

"Ron, here's my Kimmunicator!" Kim explained, giving her device to her partner.

"But what am I supposed to do with it?" Ron asked, confused on certain orders.

"You see that Building Transporter device Drakken has?" Kim asked, pointing at the device.

"Yeah…?" Ron replied while scratching his head.

"Get Wade to disable that device and to get the Rarium that powers that machine!" Kim analyzed, directing her finger from the machine to the black box on the table that previously held the rare element, "We need to get it back to its protective box!"

"Um…not to interrupt anything, KP, but…um…we have these guys to deal with first…" Ron panicked a little, looking all around at Drakken's henchmen.

"Don't worry, Ron… just follow my lead!" Kim insisted.

"Well…whatever you say, KP…" Ron replied with a little whimper in his voice.

Right below the two villians, Kim and Agent P stood in their stances as the circle of henchmen.

"Ready to take them on, Agent P?" Kim asked with a determined smile on her face.

Agent P grinned, tipping the brim of his hat.

Ron grinned and chuckled at the henchmen "Ooohh…you'd better not mess with him! He's gonna whoop your tail!"

The henchmen stopped just a few feet away from them, and laughed at Agent P.

"Aww…that platypus looks so cute in his little fedora," one of the henchmen quipped.

Snarked another, "Are you kidding, aren't they supposed to do nothing at all?"

Agent P jumped up close to one of the nearest henchmen and punched him in the face. The henchman, which was several times taller than Agent P, fell to the floor with a single thud.

The other henchmen turned at their defeated comrade, and then back at Kim, Ron, and Agent P.

"Get them!" the lead henchman commanded.

The henchmen charged at the three heroes.

Ron screeched and began to run around. Drakken's henchmen tried to get him, but they missed. Instead, they accidentally banged each other on the head, trying to lunge for Ron.

"Well, that got 'em distracted!" Kim smirked, then turned to Agent P, "Let's have some fun with these guys!"

Kim and Agent P began to effortlessly unleash a barrage of kicks at the henchmen, sending them flying into a heap in one corner of the lair.

Drakken's moment in the sun faded to a shocked look of disappointment on his face, his hands beginning to tremble in fear. His right eye, with his infamous scar, began to twitch and for good reason as he saw his failing henchmen piling up in a mass of defeated humanity.

"My henchmen…cannot handle…a single platypus?!" he stammered, staring at Agent P long and hard.

"So much for your 'glorious moment in the sun' !" Shego taunted with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, I think it's _your _eyes that need to be checked, Dr. D!"

"Shego, I don't get it!" Drakken gasped with confusion, "You showed such enthusiasm for this project, this meeting with Dr. Doof! What happened to it?"

"Well, d'oy… I was about to get to that before you cut me off _three times _already!" Shego snarled, folding her arms. "Now, listen up and listen to me good!"

Drakken reluctantly agreed, not listening to the thuds of his henchmen, "Fine, Shego, explain everything!"

Shego took a deep breath and started, "It all began last night…."

* * *

(_16 hours ago, at Drakken's Middleton lair)  
_

_Shego: "While you were sleep, dreaming of visions of scientific devices in your head, I went ahead and did a little late-night snooping around Doofenshmirtz's profile!_

_(Shego, in her pajamas, sneaks around the lair and gets on the Internet to look up more info on Heinz.)_

_Drakken: What did you discover?_

_Shego: I discovered something shocking about our new friend here!_

_(She scrolled down at Heinz's LOVE MUFFIN profile and gasped in horror! She exclaimed, "I gotta warn Dr. D about this before he leaves for Danville in the morning!")_

* * *

Drakken gasped, trying to piece everything, "Then why didn't you tell me that something was wrong?!"

Shego rolled her eyes and replied, "Because you kept on building your Building Trans-thingamajig, and not listening to my words of warning!"

Drakken pleaded and stammered, "But I'm…I'm all ears this time!"

"Fine…" Shego sighed, then prepared to get to the main topic of what she was trying to articulate, "The thing about Doofenshmirtz is…."

Their speech was cut off with Kim laughing as she and Agent P posed in a karate stance, hardly breaking a sweat "Hey, Drakken, looks like your henchmen need to work out in the gym more!"

"What…how did she….?!" Drakken shouted in anger and surprise, turning to Kim and Agent P, and then to his defeated henchmenall in a pile.

"Urghh…" Drakken complained, "I should've gotten some quality henchmen from HenchCo, or at the very least, stolen some of Dementor's henchmen…"

"Come on, Drakken," Kim insulted, "bring it on!"

"Nghhh…if it's a challenge you want, Kim Possible" Drakken declared, "…then it's a challenge that you shall receive! Shego!"

Shego sighed and powered up her plasma hands. "Fine!" she groaned, "but for the record, Dr. D, you didn't interrupt my conversation this time! I'll give you credit!"

"Why thanks, Shego!" Drakken complimented. "Now…get Kim Possible!"

"With pleasure!" Shego said with confidence, her flames firing up.

* * *

At Middleton Park, Ann struggled to cope with her husband's pants down to his ankles. James, meanwhile, was blushing on his cheeks in sheer humiliation. The crowd, having had their fair share of humor, was dispersing.

"James…" Ann groaned, "I think we should…"

James walked slowly, dragging his pants along. "Yes, honey?"

"I think we should call off the rest of the skit… I feel like this is cursing us…" Ann whined, "Please…can we go home, dear?" She made a sad puppy-dog pout right in front of her husband.

Looking down at his pants first and then at his wife, he replied, "Okay, dear, I think we'll call off the rest of the skit…"

Ann sighed with relief, "Phew, that was close! Now, I think we should head on home…"

"…right after we visit Kimmie-cub in Danville to check on her! Remember, she's babysitting those Fletcher boys!"

Ann trembled in horror as the two of them walked away from the stage.

_Kimberly can't see us like this… _she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, Jim and Tim acquired their footage of the entire skit, including the pants-falling down scenes of their father.

"Ready for phase two of our plan?" James asked.

"You betcha, bro!" Tim snickered, rubbing his hands.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!"  
"Hoo-sha!"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Both the Possible parents finally managed to get off the stage and avoid risking further humiliation with their failed rapping skit.

"James…" Ann chuckled a little nervously, "That makes it three dates now that you owe me and a movie!"

"Which movie would you like to see dear?" James asked. "We have about 300 movies in the Possible library!"

Ann smirked, cuddling up to her husband and wrapping one hand around him, "When we put the twins to bed tonight, I'm thinking of something…" She then whispered inside his ear, "…R-rated!"

James eyes widened with excitement, "Whoa, Ann, you little devil!"

"Oh…I'm definitely in the mood!" Ann replied with a wink.

* * *

James then spotted the boys right near the giant 150-year old oak tree and called out, "Come on, boys, join the Possible caravan! We're going to visit your sister in Danville to see how she's doing on the babysitting!"

Jim and Tim, hearing this, rushed as quick as they could to their parents, wearing slight evilish expressions on their faces, knowing that their plan is going extremely well.

Larry, meanwhile, was trailing them, "Wait for me!"

Ann stood dumb-founded at Larry, walking towards them in a tutu and leotard over his underwear.

James questioned, "Um…Larry, what happened with your regular clothes?"

Larry rolled his eyes, adjusted his glasses and replied, "My clothes have been torn apart by a hawk…and I was pretty much in my underwear until some vendor offered me the tutu and leotard…I didn't have any other choice…"

"Mmm…we'll get you some clean clothes back at the house!" James said, "but umm…your leotard?"

Larry looked down and shrieked. His leotard was disintegrating before his eyes.

"Oh no…" he gasped, "my clothes!"

While they were walking by, Griff, the one who gave him the clothes, began to groan.

"I shouldn't have given him the self-disintegrating leotard…"

The only piece of clothing covering Larry's underwear was the feathered tutu.

"Oy…" Ann groaned, "I can't wait to get out of this dreadful place!" She turned to her husband, "James dear, do you have the keys?"

James looked down at his dragging trousers, pulled them up momentarily and got the keys from the pocket. He grabbed them in his hands before the pants fell down once more.

"Got 'em right here!" James chuckled as he twirled them around. He removed the pants that were dragging on his feet for the last hour and slung them on his shoulder.

"Finally…" she sighed with relief as the group walked towards where the Sloth was at.

* * *

The Possibles finally walked up to where the dilapidated Sloth was at.

"Ugh….it looks uglier than the last time we saw it…" Ann muttered to herself, looking at the sad condition of the car. One of the car's doors, the front passenger, was missing, windows were shattered, the tailpipe was dragging the pavement below and dents covered the car's body. In addition, about eight raccoons were chewing on the back seat.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go on! Scat!" James exclaimed, grabbing his pants and waving them in the air as he began to scare off all the racoons

"Well gang, it's time to visit our Kimmie-cub! So, pile on in!" James insisted, opening the creaking door of the front driver's side.

Ann grumbled, getting into the open passenger side without the door "This is not going to be good…."

The Tweebs and Larry got into the back seat.

"Okay, let's do this!" James smiled, putting the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered to life, resuming its belching of obnoxious black smoke from the dragging tailpipe.

The Sloth slowly went in reverse from the track to the parking lot.

James chuckled, driving along. "We'll be there in no time!"

"Um…James…why are people walking faster than us?" Ann asked, noticing a trend of people walking faster than the Sloth.

As it turns out…the Sloth ran out of gas and the car came to a complete stop.

"Please don't…" James pleaded, trying to bang on the plastic dashboard but to no avail.

"Oh no…" Ann screamed. She got out of the car and yelled as she could on her knees, outstretching her arms in defeat "Why? Why does this happen to us?!"  
_

* * *

Back at the 99-story hotel that was still on the Caribbean Island, Candace was walking outside the doors of the hotel entrance when Monique interrupted.

"Um, girl, you got seagull doodies in your hair!" Monique said, pointing to remnants of the bird fecal matter on her hair and shoulders.

"Well, gee, Monique!" Candace snarked, "Thanks for the information! I mean I don't want go around Jeremy smelling like a disgusting public toilet! I'm gonna have to take a shower in the gym area!"

"Okay, I'll tell the other girls to meet around here! BRB!" Monique replied.

Candace went to the showers to get rid of the seagull waste while Monique gathered up the girls.

* * *

(_15 minutes later)_

"Alright, people!" Candace smiled, marching right out the hotel doors, her shoulders and hair now clean of the seagull feces. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The sun blazed into the west, reflecting hues of orange and red on the sea. Night was beginning to settle in.

She spotted Stacy with all of Kim's friends while hearing the familiar laugh that she would always swoon over.

"Oh my gosh…that's Jeremy's laugh!" Candace gasped. She turned her head upwards and spotted both Jeremy and Phineas in a one-on-one volleyball match. But it was the particulars that made her jaw drop.

Both Phineas and Jeremy were floating at least 60 feet in the air with the net suspended at the same height. They were both laughing and enjoying a good time, bouncing a volleyball back and forth over the net. Ferb, meanwhile, was keeping score.

All of Kim's friends were gasping in amazement at Phineas and Jeremy doing somersaults in mid-air while hitting the ball.

"Whoa…." Candace stared with amazement. "That….is…totally…awesome…" She smiled at Jeremy mostly bouncing the ball back and forth and was more attracted to his looks.

"Too awesome even for words!" Stacy chirped in, squealing.

"Um…" Tara stammered "how did they do that?"

"How did they do it? Well it's just…" Bonnie began to explain, but lost track, "Maybe they did…." She turned up to Phineas, "Um, Phineas, how are you able to float?"

"Oh that's easy!" Phineas smiled, "Ferb and I made a unique substance that we applied to the soles of the shoes that allowed us to defy the laws of gravity and allowed us to float for a maximum of 100 feet in the air. We applied it to the bottom of the base of the net and smothered it around the ball as well, making it for a very fun game, like this!" He proceeded to demonstrate by serving somersaulting in slow-motion, swatting the ball.

"Hey, Candace, what do you think of our anti-gravity volleyball game?" Phineas asked with excitement on his face, continuing to bounce the volleyball with Jeremy.

"I think it is … very amazing!" Candace replied with a momentary pause.

"Oookay…that seemed out of character…" Phineas said with an odd look at Candace, but he returned his optimistic smile, "So whaddya think? An Anti-gravity volleyball game?"

"I accept your challenge, Phineas!" Candace exclaimed, reveling in the delight of a challenge. "You boys are going down…."

Stacy glared at her angrily, remembering not more than 40 minutes ago that Candace was on the verge of losing it on her busting spree when she saw them painting the hotel lobby in mid-air.

"….in anti-gravity volleyball, that is!"

The smile came back to Stacy's face.

"Alright, but of course, Candace…" Phineas said, pointing out Candace's sandals, "You and your friends don't seem to have the right footwear!"

Candace and all of Kim's friends looked down at their flip-flops.

She asked, "Where are those ant-gravity-thingy shoes that you and Jeremy are wearing?"

"They're right behind the front desk of the hotel, Candace!" Phineas said, "Ferb made some extras for all of you!"

"Thanks, Phineas!" Candace smiled. "Come on, girls, let's try out the new footwear they made for us!"

"Ooohh..it'll be fun floating on air!" Bonnie smiled and skipped along.

They all headed on over to the hotel lobby with the other girls to try out the shoes.

Five minutes later, the girls walked out the doors, wearing the shoes that Phineas was referring to.

"Ooooh, girl, I look so stylish in these pink shoes!" Monique squealed with excitement for her pair of shoes were in a very hot shade of pink.

Candace looked upwards and saw both her brothers, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Adyson Sweetwater, one of the Fireside Girls, on one side of the net.

"Hey, sis! While you were gone, I made my team known as Team Phineas consisting of me, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Adyson!" Phineas said, introducing his team. All of them were wearing the anti-gravity shoes, floating in the air.

"Well if it's six players you want, then six players you will get!" Candace exclaimed, "My team, Team Candace, will consist of me, Stacy, Jeremy, Bonnie, Monique and Tara!"

"Okay, now we have our teams, let's get up there!" Stacy insisted.

"Now, press the buttons on the right side of the shoe so that you can levitate in mid-air!" Phineas said.

Stacy, Bonnie, Candace, Monique, and Tara all lifted their legs and pressed the button on the right side of their shoes.

They all began to be lifted up in the air by the anti-gravity substance in the shoes.

"Wow!" Tara exclaimed, looking upwards at the clouds "we're so lighter than air!"

"This is so cool!" Monique exclaimed, "I wonder how Kim will think about this!"  
_

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Shego jumped from the balcony, fiery hands lit up.

"Princess, you and your little platypus friend are going to get toasted!" Shego smirked, glaring at both Kim and Agent P.

"Sorry, Shego, but that won't happen!" Kim smiled as she and Agent P began to engage in combat with Shego.

Shego charged at the both of them but Kim and Agent P began to block her attacks.

While the fight between the three was going along, Drakken looked at Heinz's robot, Norm. He looked around and spotted Heinz working on what was wrong with the Pants-Fall-Down-inator. He was underneath the machine.

"Um, Dr. Doof?" Drakken called out from the balcony.

Doofenshmirtz tried to get out at first but banged his head instead.

"Oww…" he moaned in pain, putting his hand over his forehead "That's going to leave a mark…" He finally managed to slide out from underneath.

Drakken then took a sniff, "Hmm..something smells good…"

Heinz said, dusting himself off, "Oh yes, I'm making something Mexican in the microwave, since Perry the Platypus threw the pizzas on me, putting cheese and sauce on my labcoat! It's incredibly difficult to remove tomato sauce on white cloth because, you know, your white clothes suddenly turn pink and everyone looks at you weird. Which reminds me of another thing…"

Drakken, annoyed by this rambling, shouted out loud. "Nggghh…..enough rambling, Dr. Doof!"

Heinz groaned and said annoyingly, "Fine….as you were saying, Dr. Drakken?"

Drakken replied in a much better mood, "That's better! I want your robot to assist Shego! She's…kind of in a pickle right now, and she'd appreciate having the upper hand…"

Heinz smiled, "Very well!" Then he yelled, "Norm!"

Norm came to life and replied from the green glow of his mouth. "What can I do for you today?"

"Norm," Heinz commanded, "I want you to help Drakken's assistant, Shego! She's kind of fighting right now and needs some support!"

"It's always nice to help out a lady!" Norm uttered from his mouth and headed on over to assist Shego.

Heinz muttered to himself, "I'm going to replace his CPU next week…" He resumed working on the Pants-Fall-Down-inator.

Shego momentarily paused the fight, powered down her flames for a moment, and looked at him, "He looks like an overgrown ugly trash compactor…" Kim and Agent P sweated a little, resuming karate poses so that they can resume the fight. This let her guard down for a moment.

Then Agent P punched Shego in the face as she landed on the floor.

"Ugh…" she reeled in from the pain, "I didn't know platypuses were that tough…"

"I've come to help you!" Norm replied, coming to Shego's aid.

"Thanks, now, what I want you to do is to trap Princess over there…" Shego instructed, pointing to Kim. "…so that I can finish her off!"

"Trapping is what I do best!" Norm said.

"Good!" Shego smirked, then turned to Kim and Agent P "Now, Princess, break's over!" She fired up her hands once more.

"The only thing you'll feel, Shego, is pain!" Kim grunted as she and Agent P launched kick after kick at Shego but she continued to block them, putting them at a stalemate.

* * *

"Hmm…." Drakken thought to himself, "…if Shego is fighting Kim Possible and that platypus…then where's the buffoon?"

Drakken looked down at his machine and gave an angry sneer.

Ron, meanwhile, stood at the Building Transporter, Kimmunicator in hand.

"Okay, Wade, let's shut down this building-thing before it fires at my beloved Bueno Nacho!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you know that his main target was the White House all along!" Wade sighed with frustration. "Just get me into that machine so that I can get the Rarium from it!"

Wade also added, "Lay the Kimmunicator on the ground!"

"Okay, bud!" Ron replied, laying the Kimmunicator on the ground. The Kimmunicator then grew eight small robotic legs, four on each side, and a small claw. Wade, controlling the Kimmunicator through a joystick in his room, guided the Kimmunicator along to the panel where the Rarium was contained at. He was looking at an x-ray view of the entire machine.

Rufus came out of the pants pocket and groaned with a small squeak, rubbing his stomach. "Hungry…."

"I know, Rufus, that you're hungry!" Ron said, "We'll get you some BN once we complete this mission. Still, I got that gut feeling that Drakken wants to target it to somewhere…"

"…like the city dump!" Drakken shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Drakken!" Ron sneered.

"Ah…the buffoon…." Drakken smirked, taking out the remote that controlled the settings to his device. "I think once the White House is in my possession, I believe I shall add some salt to the wound by sending Bueno Nacho to the city dump, where it will go out of business…for good!"

"You fiend!" Ron shrieked as he angrily went up in Drakken's face.

"Oh, you want pain, buffoon? You're going to get it!" Drakken yelled.

"It's on!" Ron exclaimed.

The two of them started to weakly sissy-slap each other on the face.

Norm began to fire trap after trap intended for Kim, but he missed every time due to the fact of Kim's superior athletic abilities and cheerleading flips.

Kim smirked, continuing to kick "What's the matter, Shego, your robot friend not aiming right?"

Shego, still trying to land a punch or kick against her nemesis, shouted, "Oh, he'll get you soon, Princess, right about…"

Kim stood still for a moment right next to a wall, with four feet between her and Shego.

Shego shouted "…NOW!"

Norm fired four bubble-gum traps at Kim, restraining her at the legs and hands, pinning her to the wall.

"Now…you were saying, Princess?" Shego chuckled.

Kim was in trouble.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Ron and Drakken continued to sissy-slap each other on the face.

"I will….triumph over you yet, you buffoon!" Drakken exclaimed, flailing his hands around Ron's face.

"Not on…your life…Drakken…" Ron shouted, doing likewise to Drakken's face.

What they didn't know was that Wade, whom controlled the Kimmunicator via a custom-made joystick, finally reached the panel to where the Rarium was located.

"Gotcha!" Wade exclaimed, typing the computer at a furious pace. "Now….let's get rid of the security features!"

Utilizing his full knowledge of security systems, he disabled the security provisions on the Building Transporter with a virus.

SECURITY SYSTEMS…DISABLED

Once he heard that message, Wade knew he was in the clear. He used the claw to pry open the metallic door.

Wade then saw something else that caught his attention, the head chemist of Danville Laboratories, Professor Bunsen Burner.

Burner began to explain, "Um, Mr. Load…"

"Um…can't you see that I'm trying to find the Rarium that powers Drakken's machine?" Wade said, seeing that he can't concentrate on two things at once. "I'll listen once I obtain.

There, he saw the green Rarium element rock.

"Bingo!"

"Mr. Load, there's something you need to know about the Rarium element…"

"About to get Rarium rock….almost….there…." Wade grunted, leaning in his chair closer and closer.

He extended the claw forward to obtain the rare rock. The glowing rock was caught firmly in the grasp of the claw.

"Yes!" Wade exclaimed with a burning triumph, "Now…let's get you back into your protective black box!"  
_

* * *

Ron felt something escape from his pants pocket.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…Timeout!" he insisted, making a T with his hands.

The both of them stopped slapping for now.

"Fine…what is it…" Drakken pouted, folding his hands, and put the remote on his tool belt.

"Rufus! Where is he?" Ron panicked, looking through his pants pockets.

"I don't care about where's your pink rat! Time in!" Drakken exclaimed, and the two resumed weakly slapping each other on the face.

* * *

_  
Kim, meanwhile, continued to struggle against the gum restraints fired by Norm.

"What's the matter, Princess? Stuck in a sticky situation?" Shego chuckled.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed, "You'll never win!"

Shego gave an evil smile and somersaulted to the top of Norm's shoulder, "Well, Kimmie, I already have!"

She continued on, powering up her plasma flames. "Norm, you got any laser things that fire?"

"From my hand?" came the reply from the robot.

"That'll do!" she said, continuing to grin. "Prepare to fire it up!"

"Isn't that a little much, Shego?" Kim asked with a glare on her face, still struggling.

"Oh, believe me, Princess, it'll be enough!" Shego chuckled. "Norm, fire it up!" She also fired up her plasma flames from her hands as well.

The green glow from Norm's laser hand began to emit.

"In just a few seconds, Kimmie, there'll be nothing left of you!" Shego laughed.

Kim glanced her eyes slightly away from Shego, and began to chuckle.

Shego noticed the smirk on her nemesis and scoffed, "What's so funny, Princess? Can't you see that you're about to be vaporized?"

Kim retaliated with her smirk, "Who says I'm going to be vaporized, Shego?"

Shego then noticed the three words she didn't want to hear…

"Laser shutting down…." came the words from Norm. The green glow of Norm's hand laser disappeared

"What?!" Shego exclaimed in disbelief. "How did…." She looked down at Norm's hand, then back at Kim, and back at Norm's hand again and that was when she spotted…

( Agent P )

Agent P was there, grinning at Shego and holding a green wire.

"That's the wire to my laser!" Norm said, pointing to it.

"That….little….beaver…." Shego gasped in stunned disbelief.

"For your information, Shego, he's not a beaver…" Kim smirked, "He's…a platypus! Don't get your species mixed up!"

Then, looking at her gum restraints, she shouted, "Now, Agent P!"

Agent P smiled and activated a laser from the top of his fedora. It zapped the gum restraints on her hands and feet.

"Thanks, P, you rock!" Kim smiled, now free of the gum restraints.

Agent P tipped the brim of his hat.

Shego, meanwhile, somersaulted from Norm's shoulder to the ground, her plasma flames burning brighter.

"Maybe your pal will make a perfect mount for Drakken's wall!" she growled.

Kim chortled, "Not on my watch, Shego!"

The two of them resumed fighting against each other, one of them trying to gain the upper hand over the other.

Agent P heard a beep on his OWCA-issued wrist-watch as Monogram's image came on.

"Agent P," he explained, "I think Miss Possible has that Shego character under control! Remember, you need to find the aiming mechanism to the Amnesia-inator for your side-mission! We'll meet you soon once you obtain it!"

Monogram continued, "And we have also improved your watch, Agent P, to give a detailed X-ray of Doofenshmirtz's lair, so finding the mechanism should be much easier for you!"

Agent P saluted as he headed on his way to Doofenshmirtz's Pants-fall-down-inator.

* * *

Back at the island, Candace and the girls were walking on mid-air with the shoes.

Tara showed off a tumble in mid-air.

"Whee….take that, gravity!" she exclaimed.

"That's the magic in those shoes!" Phineas smiled, and yelled from below, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, press those buttons!"

The hotel guests down below, around 500 in number, pressed the buttons on the same anti-gravity sneakers that Ferb had made and they all floated upwards to the same level as the floating volleyball court, surrounding the two teams.

Phineas said, "Now…any questions before our game begins?"

"Just one…" Monique requested, "How will points be added up? We don't have any ground beneath our shoes!"

Phineas chuckled a little. "Well, that's were Ferb's genius comes into play! The ball please?"

Ferb gave a slight nod and tossed his step-brother the ball.

"Thanks, bro!" he complimented before explaining to Monique.

"Ferb made specific calculations to the ball, applying for mass and volume. He put this neat-o mechanism here!"

Phineas pointed to an alternating blinking light. It was flashing between blue and green.

He continued, "Ferb also worked on the boundaries of the net!" He pointed at two blinking blue light fixtures on Candace's side and two blinking green light fixtures on Phineas' side.

"He also synchronized the ball with the light fixtures. The beams from the fixtures create a general area around both our teams, so if one fails to touch the ball before it hits the general area, the points will be tallied up!"

"Well, I'm comfortable with that!" Monique laughed.

"Okay, then!" Phineas exclaimed, then turned to his step-brother "Ferb, let's do the honors!"

"Ready to do this thing!" Candace exclaimed.

Ferb, somersaulting in the air, served the ball with his fist. The ball soared in the air to the other side.

Candace cuffed her fists, about to hit it back.

"I'm about to hit it! I'm about to hit it!" she beamed with a smile looking upwards, and then she looked at her boyfriend, floating in mid-air with those antigravity sneakers.

"Uh, Candace…" Jeremy said.

"Oh, hey, Jere-bear.." Candace tittered with a blush on her cheeks, turning all attention towards him.

"Candace…you might want to look up…." Jeremy said, pointing upwards.

The ball that Candace wasn't paying attention to suddenly hit her in the right cheek.

"Owww…my cheek" she exclaimed, rubbing the red mark. The ball hit the light area of Candace's side, giving Phineas' team the first point of the match.

Stacy turned to her friend and asked, "Candace, you okay?" She dove down a few feet below her to retrieve the ball, which she obtained.

"Yeah, Stace…I'm fine! Now, let get even!" Candace glared. Stacy then performed a backflip and hit the ball up into the air.

On Phineas' side, the ball was heading towards the direction of Baljeet.

"Are you kidding?" Buford taunted, "Nerds can't hit the ball!"

"Oh yeah, Buford? I have math as my guide!" Baljeet retorted, and then turned to the ball, "Now if I multiply the circumference of the ball times the speed and divided by the velocity of wind resistance. Furtermore, if I multiply the formula of pi times…."

And the ball proceeded to hit Baljeet on the head as it hit the light area on Phineas' side, giving Candace's team its first point.

"Oh yeah!" Monique exclaimed to Stacy, "You go, girl!"

Buford sighed, diving down to get the ball, "You and your complicated math mumbo-jumbo! You nerds need to build some muscle!"

"Buford, if you have a strategy of improving my chances of hitting the ball, I would like to hear it!"

"Hmm…I got an idea!" Buford chuckled a little.

The next thing he knew, Buford used his strength to swing the ball Baljeet as if he were a baseball bat.

"Buford!" Baljeet whined, "This is not what I call a strategy!"

"But it'll improve your hitting…right, nerd?" Buford replied with a grin.

"Admittedly, Buford's strength is added to mine so…yes…" Baljeet sighed.

The game continued onwards.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz finally emerged from underneath his Pants-Fall-Down-inator to discover the origin of the problem.

"Hey, Dr. Drakken, I found the reason for my problem with the device!" he exclaimed, pulling out a broken part of the machine.

"Can it wait, Dr. Doof?" Drakken asked, grunting and still sissy-slapping Ron, "I'm a little busy here!"

"Very well," Heinz replied and then analyzed the broken pieces. He heard the microwave bell ding.

"Oh yes, that must mean that my Mexican food is done!" he replied with a smile, opening the microwave door and taking out the Mexican entrée covered with a paper towel. He set the food right onto a table next to his Pants-Fall-Down-inator.

He shifted back to the broken mechanism, "It seems that my aiming mechanism seems to be made of wood with silver paint…" He groaned to himself, walking over to a nearby closet that contained pieces of his old -inators and opened the door. "That's the last time I order an –inator with a wooden mechanism! Now let's see what we have here….start-up buttons….a broken lever….."

Agent P rushed into the middle of the floor. He activated his X-Ray wristwatch to find the all-important aiming mechanism for the Amnesia-inator. The conical beam began to examine all around the area.

"Ahh….here it is!" Doof exclaimed, "the aiming mechanism for my Amnesia-inator!" He held up the aiming mechanism in the air. "It's about the same size so….it'll fit well!" He disposed of the broken parts of the aiming mechanism for the Pants-Fall-Down-inator in a nearby garbage can.

The targeting system finally beeped when it approached the vicinity where Doofenshmirtz was.

Agent P rushed up towards Doofenshmirtz and slapped him in the face with the tail.

"Perry the Platypus?!" he exclaimed, clenching the mechanism tight "What are you trying to do?"

Without any further explanation, Agent P punched him once more in the chest.

"Ooffff…." Doof grunted, falling to the floor and losing the grasp of the aiming mechanism as It fell with a clang to the floor.

He then heard his stomach growl once more.

"Perry the Platypus…why don't we call a little…you know…five-minute break because my stomach is empty and you threw that pizza right in my face…" Doofenshmirtz ranted. "But luckily, I got my Mexican food in handy!"

Agent P stopped for a moment and folded his arms, frustrated a little that his nemesis was stalling for time, and all this while Kim and Shego were still fighting.

Meanwhile, Ron yelled in the midst his slapping fest with Drakken.

"Timeout, again, dude, dude, daddy-o!"

"What is it this time now, buffoon?" Drakken complained.

"Seriously, man, I still can't Rufus anywhere!"

"Are you really that series about finding your rodent?"

"Yeah, dude, he's my best friend and…." Ron shouted and then began to smell a familiar hint of aroma that calmed him down. "Do you smell that?"

Drakken took a whiff to his nose, "Yes, it smells like…..cheap Mexican food…."

He then noticed Rufus crawling fast on the floor, squealing for joy,

"Cheeeeeese!" he squeaked, also attracted to the aroma.

"Follow that mole rat!" Ron demanded as he and Drakken followed the mole rat's tracks.

* * *

(_On I-20, in Jackson)_

Linda was looking down at her cell phone and noticed something odd as the parents were driving home to Danville, now with four stuffed likeliness of their children, plus Jeremy.

"Lawrence, I've noticed something…odd." Linda said, looking at the screen.

"What is it, luv?" Lawrence asked, keeping his eyes on the road as they approached the Pearl River Bridge.

"I haven't received a call or even a text message from Candace all day long!" Linda replied.

"Is it about the cheerleading?" he questioned further.

"No, it's about some 'unknown' thing she claims that the boys have built!" Linda snarked, then got an idea, "Say, Lawrence, how much do you wanna bet that Candace will show me…nothing?"

"Hmm…perhaps I would wager….$3 dollars?" Lawrence smiled.

"You're on!" Linda said with a bit of joy on her face. Then she yawned and put on a pair of extra-dark sunglasses on. She pressed the button that made the seat recline.

"Wake me up when we get back to Danville…."

"Okay, luv! Sweet dreams!" Lawrence smiled as the SUV turned to Highway 49 and they headed south, bound for Danville.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"The smell…" Ron uttered, beginning to drool like a Pavlovian dog. "…it's so familiar…so…tasty…"

Rufus stood about ten feet away from the food, smacking his lips. He and Rufus were behind the Pants-Fall-Down-inator.

"Could it be, boy…?" Ron sighed. "I thought it only existed as rumors…"

Rufus shook his head sideways, indicating a 'no', and continued drooling at the food underneath the paper towel.

Drakken, meanwhile, stopped for a moment and realized, "Ugh…I should be getting back to my Building Transporter! I need to prepare my inaugural speech as President Drakken once the White House is mine…." He began to adjust the knobs back to the White House and got out the remote that controlled his device from his belt. "Stupid thing running on vacuum tubes…"

Kim and Shego backflipped and stood at each other face to face.

"What's the matter, Shego? Getting too slow?" Kim taunted.

Shego retorted, trying to throw a punch with her glowing hand, which Kim dodged easily "Kimmy, I exercise for about three hours! I'm not that slow! I think it's you who's putting on the extra pounds!"

"Sorry, Shego…but I don't eat fast food!" she grunted, fighting back with a kick.

Doofenshmirtz pulled the paper towel back, then returned his attention to Agent P.

"See, Perry the Platypus? They are some sort of…taco tortilla….chip-things with nachos in them….they just came out with them today!" he said, while he grabbed a bowlful of packets of Diablo Sauce.

The foods were miniaturized versions of Bueno Nacho's biggest money-maker.

Ron allowed his pet to jump onto his shoulder and whispered in Rufus' ear, "Miniaturized versions of microwavable Nacos with eight in each pack available in every retail grocery store! Rufus, buddy, do you know what this means?"

"Cha-ching!" Rufus squeaked, dollar signs appearing in his eyes.

"That's my boy! Now…let's have a bite…."

They took at one look at the mini-Naco box on the machine which read, "WARNING: CONTENTS EXTREMELY HOT!"

* * *

_  
Wade, in the meantime, spotted the special black case where the Rarium was stored. The claw on the Kimmunicator was grasping the rare element in a pincer grip.

He slowly lowered the joystick, which controlled the claw.

"Come on… almost there…"

The Rarium rock was placed perfectly in the case.

"Gotcha!" Wade exclaimed in triumph as he then turned his attention to Professor Burner.

"You got the element into the case?" the Professor asked.

"Yep!" Wade replied, hands behind his head. "Now… about the Rarium element that you were telling me about.

"Oh yes, Mr. Load, we did some more research in the hours since the theft of the laboratory and it is astounding the scientific community as we speak!"

Wade then took out a pen and notepad. "I'm all ears!"

"Okay, the more recent discoveries about Rarium are…"

The genius began to write down the notes.

* * *

Heinz, still focused on Agent P, offered one of the mini-Nacos to his nemesis.

"Want one, Perry the Platypus?" he asked as an offer of compassion.

Agent P turned away his head in a snob look, refusing his order.

"What?! Perry the Platypus, I am offering you a sign of peace with this food! If you won't, then I'll eat it myself!" Heinz warned, aghast at the porous manners of Agent P.

Agent P rolled around his eyes and offered his hand.

"Ahh….there we go, Perry the Platypus… you see, it's not that difficult!" Doofenshmirtz said with a smile, giving the mini-Naco to Agent P.

Agent P received the mini-Naco from Heinz, took one look at it, and threw it in Doof's face.

Heinz screamed in pain over the hot contents of the taco condiments from the mini-Naco. He flailed his arms around his face.

"AIIIGHHHH!" he yelled, and then Agent P slapped Doof's face again with his tail.

"Urrghh…." Doof groaned as he fell to the floor. That was when he noticed that his mini-Naco platter was gone.

"What…wait...where did my food go?"

He darted his eyes upward and gasped.

Ron and Rufus were eating his mini-Nacos! The both of them already had consumed one apiece.

"You….Mr. Buffoon!" Doofenshmirtz yelled angrily, "Drop my Mexican food now…"

"Um, excuse me?!" Ron countered, munching on the food. "You're talking to the man who _invented _the Naco! And for your info, my name is RON! R—O—N!"

"I don't care!" Doofenshmirtz fumed, "Your name is going to be Mud once I'm done with you!"

Ron snickered, "Not today!" Then he yelled, "Go, Rufus!"

Rufus was on the top of the Pants-fall-down-inator with two Diablo sauce packets in his hands.

"Boo-yah!" he squeaked as he pressed hard on the packets. Doofenshmirtz turned for a moment as the sauce squirted right into his eyes.

"AIIGHH! I can't see a thing!" he yelled with his eyes closed, arms flailing around as if he were a bird.

* * *

Ron looked around and saw Drakken still working on his machine.

"Old buddy, you know what to do!" he grinned, pointing at Drakken.

Rufus climbed down from the tower with one Diablo Sauce pack in hand.

At the machine, Drakken muttered to himself, fiddling with a few of the knobs of his remote. "Almost adjusting…ah, there we go!" he laughed to himself. He closed his eyes and walked back to the Pants-Fall-Down-inator.

Rufus threw the Diablo Sauce packet at the floor right directly in the path where Drakken was walking.

"Oh, Dr. Doof…the Transporter's finally heated up and ready to fire… all I have to do is press the…."

He stepped on the Diablo Sauce packet and began to slip along the sauce, losing his grip on the remote control.

"OH NO!" he gasped loudly, "My remote!"

The remote control slid all across the floor and landed right in front of one of Doof's machines.

Agent P grinned at the sight of his nemesis covered in Naco fixings and Diablo Sauce.

Then he noticed Kim still fighting against Shego.

"Um…Agent P… a little help?" Kim insisted.

Agent P then looked at Norm and an idea suddenly came to his ingenious head.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Doof yelled while his arms were flailing around. His left arm hit one of the buttons.

The machine zapped the remote control and it disappeared from view.

Drakken lamented and cried loudly, "NOOOOOO! My plans to transport the White House to my lair…GONE!"

With fury in his eyes, Drakken screamed, "DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"

Doof exclaimed, still blinded by the sauce, "Dr. Drakken, I know you said that but I don't know where you are?!"

"You blithering fool…you cretin…" Drakken fumed, grabbing Doof by the lapels of his white jacket. "You….moron!"

"Hey….what is the meaning of this?!" Heinz confusingly replied with surprise.

Drakken used his thumb to wipe Heinz of the hot sauce from his eyes and ranted angrily, "Do you see the expression of rage on my face!"

"Oh thanks, Dr. Drakken, I….hey… why the anger and rage?"

"You…clumsy idiot!" Drakken continued ranting "You hit a button that made my remote control disappear!"

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz countered, "haven't you heard of a little thing called an accidental mistake!"

"NO, you nitwit!" Drakken exclaimed with fury, "and frankly, I haven't heard of a little thing called competence from you!"

"Wait a minute… that was an insult!" Doofenshmirtz complained.

Drakken seethed "Frankly, I don't think your Pants-Down thingamajig cannot even fire correctly…"

Rufus was enjoying the mini-Naco when he accidentaly sat on a button on the Pants-Fall-Down-inator. The ray wildly spun to where Doofenshmirtz and Drakken were arguing.

"Like I said… this plan is going nowhere!" Drakken blustered. "Things could get worse because the possibility of our pants falling down could happen at anytime!"

The ray fired on both of them, and both of their pants fell down.

Drakken looked down and pouted, folding his arms, "I just had to say that…"

* * *

Agent P fired his grappling hook and went up to Norm's shoulder.

"Why hello, Perry the Platypus, how may I help you today?" Norm said, trying to swat Agent P off, but he ducked.

Agent P smirked and opened a panel behind his shoulder, beginning to adjust some wires and knobs inside of him.

"So, Princess, looks like your pet platypus abandoned you…" Shego smirked, trying to throw another punch which Kim dodged.

"First of all, Shego, no he hasn't abandoned me…" Kim grunted, ducking from one of Shego's low kicks, "and second…." Kim then kicked Shego in the stomach and backflipped three times to distance herself from her. "…he's not my pet platypus!"

She looked at Agent P now standing on Norm's shoulder. "Fire away, P!"

Agent P saluted and fired once. A piece of gum emitted from Norm's laser hand.

"Ooof….." Shego groaned, struggling to get up when the piece of gum made a ding on her forehead and she picked it up.

"A piece of gum…?" she chuckled, "What do you think you're trying to do, Princess, stick me with it…?"

Agent P smirked as Shego gasped at the piece of gum. The gum enlarged itself to her size and trapped her to the nearby wall. It blanketed and covered almost every single part of her body, save for her head.

"What the hey…?!" Shego exclaimed.

"Well…well…well…" Kim taunted with a smile, folding her arms. "It look like _you're _the one that's stuck now, Shego!"

"Just watch, Princess!" Shego growled, "I'll just simply burn my way out!"

She tried powering up her plasma flames but all that emerged was a low green glow.

"What?! Why isn't it working?!" Shego screamed.

Agent P rewired Norm's shoulder to extend it as it showed a dial selection. It pointed to "Plasma-Absorbing Bubble-Gum Trap.

Shego took one look in horror at the dial and screamed loudly in defeat, struggling mightily to get out but unable to do so.

Agent P then went behind Norm for the On-Off switch and quickly shut him down. He then backflipped several times in the air before landing on his feet.

"Have I said that you rock, Agent P!" Kim complimented.

Agent P gave one nod of his head and then pointed to the Pants-Fall-Down-inator.

"Oh yes…to Doofenshmirtz's…inator-thingy!"

* * *

Drakken heard Shego's cries of despair and growled at Heinz, "See what your uselessness has done, Doctor?! You lost my remote, Shego's trapped in bubblegum, and you also brought back my painful memories of college!"

_(cuts back to a flashback of an expelled Drew Lipsky being escorted away from college in his underpants by security, while James, Ramesh and Professor Chen laughing and pointing at him)_

"It's not my fault that Perry the Platypus rewired Norm!" Heinz refuted, shuffling in his fallen-down pants. "And are you questioning my competence? Hello?! I am more than confident in my competence!"

"Well, if you would've helped Shego instead of working on this…this…piece of junk, I would've taken over the world by now!" Drakken raged. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to find my remote control..."

He then tripped over his pants.

"Ooof….that's going to leave a mark…"

Drakken looked up and saw none other than a glaring…

"Kim Possible?!" he scurried in fear, now that Shego was trapped by that huge gum trap.

"Well, duh, Drakken, who do you expect, the boogeyman?" Kim smirked, with Agent P beside her.

"You may have won against Shego, Kim Possible, but you will never foil… oh right… the remote's missing because of Dr. Dudley Doof-right here being as clumsy as a chimpanzee!"

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz interrupted.

"Seems like their so-called partnership has come to an end!" Kim smirked, seeing an advantage in both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz arguing against each other in their underpants.

"Let's take 'em on, Agent P!"

Kim and Agent P leapt into the air, somersaulted, and kicked both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz in the stomach.

"Oooof….."

The both of them landed with a loud thud on their behind on the floor with Drakken crying "My plan…taking the White House … ruined… it's not possible!"

"Actually, Drakken, it is possible! Kim Possible!" Kim proudly proclaimed, flipping her red hair and wearing a triumphant smug on her face. Agent P smirked and pressed a red button, activating a cage trap for both of the mad scientists.

"Perry the Platypus?! Lemme out of here!"

Agent P walked on over to the cage and slapped Doofenshmirtz once in the face.

"Okay, is that how it's going to be, Perry the Platypus?! Just wait until I get you…next time!"

Drakken shouted with frustration, "Neeerrghhh… face it, Doctor, my plan cannot backfire any worse…"

* * *

Ron and Rufus, in the meantime, were finishing up the mini-nacos while standing up.

"Oh man, Rufus ol' pal, I'm totally full…" Ron groaned from eating about four of the confectionaries.

"Yeah…." Rufus squeaked, plopping on the floor.

"Why don't I just sit down here for a moment…"

Ron then sat down on a few of the buttons of the Pants-Fall-Down-inator, when all of a sudden….

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE…INITIATED…SELF-DESTRUCTION WILL BEGIN IN TWO MINUTES, THIRTY SECONDS…"

The timer began to tick down.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron blabbered, "What, KP?! What did I do?!"

Kim groaned, facepalming "Don't tell me that you sat on a self-destruct button…"

"A self-destruct button… a self-destruct button…?!" Drakken seethed, "You actually put a self-destruct button in that wretched device of yours?!"

"Um…..yes?" Heinz nervously replied, even in the face of a raging Drakken.

"What?! Why you little….

Shego mocked as loud as she could, still in her bubble-gum trap, "That's what I've been trying to tell you , … the thing about Doofenshmirtz on his LOVE MUFFIN profile that _I_ looked at and _you _neglected is that he installs self-destruct buttons on all of -inator devices! Once again, Dr. D, you fail to read between the lines!"

"All of them…?!" Drakken nervously twitched "Every…single…one?"

Shego nodded her head once, affirming this fact, "Read my lips, Dr. D… every single device!"

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN TWO MINUTES"

"Doof?! I can't believe it! Why would you want to put a self-destruct device on all of your machines!" Drakken gasped in disbelief.

"It's so that Perry the Platypus would defeat me every time!" Doofenshmirtz countered.

"What?! How can an animal who usually does nothing defeat you… it just doesn't … make … sense!"

"Oh yes, and for your information," Doofenshmirtz taunted, "I put five self-destruct buttons on the Pants-Fall-Down-inator, all centered together!"

Drakken's eyes was twitching, "Five…self-destruct…buttons…" He began to yell loudly and tried to pull out his hair.

"You know… pulling out your hair isn't a healthy behavior…" Heinz observed.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN ONE MINUTE, FORTY-FIVE SECONDS"

"Duh…you think?!" Drakken fumed.

* * *

While Doofenshmirtz and Drakken were engaging in their shouting match, Kim and Ron were rushing out the building. Ron grabbed Rufus and put him in the pocket of his pants.

"Ron, where's the Kimmunicator?!" she questioned.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN ONE MINUTE, THIRTY SECONDS"

"I don't know, KP! You told me that Wade had to get the Rarium from Drakken's device thingey…" Ron said, pointing out the last time he saw the device.

She then heard the four beeps of her Kimmunicator, and darted her green eyes over to the nearby table where both the Kimmunicator and the black case containing the Rarium was. Kim got to the table and grabbed both of them.

"I'll take that, please and thank you!" she smirked.

Drakken, seeing thing from the cage, gasped and cried, "NO! My Rarium! This can't be happening!"

"Silly Drakken, Rarium's for the Danville Laboratory!" Kim chuckled slightly.

Shego rolled her eyes and sighed, "Here we go again…"

Agent P, meanwhile, spotted the aiming mechanism for the Amnesia-inator, which he grabbed. He ran alongside with Kim and Ron. He also wielded a small spy knapsack on his back.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN ONE MINUTE"

"Ron…what is it with you and self-destruct buttons?" Kim complained, running as fast as she could.

"I guess I just have a thing for them…" Ron nervously chuckled, panting out of breath a little.

"Hah…very funny, Ron! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to talk with Wade about how to avoid being blown up to smithereens in this sitch!" Kim replied sarcastically, taking out her Kimmunicator as Wade came on.

"Wade, anything we can use to escape this place?" Kim asked instantly.

Wade was a bit-wide eyed after taking notes from his conversation with Professor Burner, "Kim, I was talking with Professor Bunson Burner at the Danville Lab and…"

"Hello, Wade? Exploding lair in 45 seconds here?!" Kim interrupted, taking the self-destructing lair top priority.

"Oh yes…there's a hang-glider in both your knapsack and in Ron's! I guess I'll explain everything once you get to ground level…"

"Do that, Wade!" Kim exclaimed, putting the Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

Kim, Ron, and Agent P approached the balcony.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 30 SECONDS"

"Um…KP, how do we expect to glide down a 40-story building 'cause…" Ron began to panic, "…I'm afraid of HEIGHTS!"

"You got any better ideas, Ron?"

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN 15 SECONDS"

Agent P jumped down from the building. He held the aiming mechanism in one hand and pressed the red button on his knapsack. A hang-glider with Agent P's face adorning its wings tore through the sack as he grasped the handle bars.

"Ready, Ron? Go!" Kim insisted.

The both of them jumped off the edge of the building, and pressed the buttons on their sacks too. Kim's hang-glider emerged with the KP logo adorning the wings. Ron's hang-glider had Bueno Nacho's logo adorned.

* * *

SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN TEN…NINE…EIGHT…

"That is it!" Drakken finally screamed at the top of his lungs, grasping the bars on his cage"This 'partnership' of ours is off!"

SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR

"Hmm…" Doofenshmirtz thought to himself, "is there something I should say?"

THREE…TWO…ONE!

"Oh snap…" Drakken gulped, knowing the time had run out on his plans.

A large explosion and boom sounded through the town as it blew Doofenshmirtz's lair into pieces.

Doofenshmirtz yelled as loud as he could in a wide echo while the hero's hang gliders allowed the air to guide them safely to a nearby sidewalk a block away.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS … AND YOU TOO MISS POSSIBLE AND MR. BUFFOON!"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Agent P, Kim and Ron glided down safely to the ground floor in front of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"Wow…that was…some experience, KP!" Ron gasped, a little out-of-breath.

"Come on, Ron…" Kim chuckled a little, putting away the hang glider. "We've escaped from mountain lairs before! So this one should be no different!"

Rufus came out of Ron's pants pocket, breathing a little sigh of relief.

"So, Ron…wanna catch a round of Bueno Nacho after we see Drakken's arrest?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.

"Don't mind if I do, Kimbo!" Ron laughed a little, "And also, some of those tasty mini-Nacos at the groceries!"

"Whoa, slow down on the Naco thoughts, Ron!" Kim snickered.

* * *

(_A few minutes later)_

The police departments from both Middleton and Danville arrived on the scene, alongside with about nine paddy wagons to store all of the inept henchmen.

Shego was escorted out of the lobby of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, still with gum all over her green-and-black catsuit. She was handcuffed behind her back with special Global Justice-made handcuffs that restrained her powers and was escorted by five officers.

Kim giggled at such a sight of her foe being covered in the sticky substance. "Getting in a sticky sitch, Shego?"

Ron added, "Perhaps you should cut back chewing gum, Shego!"

Shego scowled, "Oh, cut it with the phrases, Princess!"

Drakken was next to emerge from the lobby with three officers escorting him. His face and whatever was left of his tattered top and his underpants was completely covered in ash and his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"My plan… of taking the White House … ruined!" Drakken bemoaned and continued to scream loudly.

"Looks like someone's missing his pants!" Ron laughed with delight.

"What's wrong, Drakken?" Kim taunted, "did another Doomsday machine of yours blow up in your face?!"

Drakken turned his head around with one glare at Kim as he approached the paddy wagon and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"Urrghh….. you and your platypus think that you're both all that, Kim Possible, but you both are not!"

Kim rolled her eyes and replied with a slight sneer, "For the last time, he's not my platypus!" Then the smile returned as she leaned on the door of the paddy wagon, "Have fun having Frugal Lucre as you new cellmate!"

Drakken's pupils narrowed in fear and yelled as the paddy-wagon door closed in on him with an angry Shego glaring at him. He looked through the barred door of the wagon at a smirking Kim.

"NOOOOO! NOT FRUGAL LUCRE! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSAL PUNISHMENT! CRUEL AND UNSUAL PUNISHMENT!"

The sirens wailed, as the paddy-wagons took Drakken, Shego, and all thirty henchmen back to the Middleton County Prison.

* * *

Officer Hobble sighed as the paddy-wagons escorted the villains away.

"Ach…what evil thoughts could go through that mind Drakken has, Miss Possible?" Hobble questioned.

"No idea, Officer…no idea…" Kim muttered.

"Well…I've got to get back to the station!" Hobble exclaimed with his traditional Brogue, "paperwork's been pilin' up at the office!"

Ron came up to Kim and said, "You know, KP, it's kinda strange…"

Kim raised her eyebrow and questioned, "What kind of strange?"

Ron gave his explanation, "Well, we came across a machine called a Pants-Fall-Down-inator, and not once did my pants ever fall down!"

"Well, there's a first!" Kim grinned.

"Anyways," Hobble interrupted, adjusting his utility belt, "I'll be headed on out now! And by the way…congratulations!"

He gave a pat on the back to Kim and then to Ron, when all of a sudden, his pants fell down to the ground, exposing his Bueno Nacho print boxers.

"Oh come on!" Ron complained at the top of his lungs. Kim shook her head in disapproval at the common sight.

* * *

Back at the island, the anti-gravity volleyball game between Team Phineas and Team Candace was all knotted up after about thirty minutes of gravity-defying moves.

"Okay, gang!" Phineas exclaimed, holding the ball in his hand "The team that gets the next point will win the game!"

"Come on, Phineas!" Candace said with a smirk, "I'm ready for you!"

Phineas hit the ball as loud as he could.

The ball flew into the air.

"Candace, be ready to hit it!" Stacy insisted.

"Whenever you are, Stace!" Candace smiled.

Both of them somersaulted in mid air, thanks to the shoes, and hit the ball back into the clouds.

"Umm…where's the ball going?" Stacy asked.

Candace prayed, clasping her hands together and repeating, "Please land in Phineas' area….please land in Phineas' area….!"

Jeremy closed his eyes, not wanting to watch.

Buford and Baljeet spotted the ball about 70 feet above them.

"Buford, can you be a good friend and help me to hit that ball?" Baljeet requested doing a somersault.

Buford thought for a moment and smirked, "Oh, I'll help alright…"

He somersaulted in the air and gave Baljeet a wedgie.

"Somersault wedgie!" Buford laughed.

Baljeet groaned, in his bathing suit, retucked in his underwear, "Buford? How is this even helping?"

Buford scoffed, "Dunno, but I'd say that that to the man who invented gravity, Issac Newton!"

Baljeet rolled his eyes and countered back, "I'm sorry, Buford, but Issac Newton didn't invent gravity, he merely provided the law of universal gravitation which…"

"Don't prove me wrong, nerdlinger!" Buford interrupted, folding his arms "Newton invented gravity, so there!"

Isabella interfered into their argument and said to them, "Um, guys, I'd hate to interrupt on your argument, but aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on the volleyball?"

She pointed down to the lighted area below them where the volleyball was, which meant that Team Candace earned the game-winning point.

"What?! Oh great, no thanks to you, nerd, we lost the match!" Buford angrily shouted.

Baljeet fired back, "How was it that I cost Team Phineas the match?!"

"You were supposed to be looking at the volleyball, nerd!"

"No you were…"

"No you…."

"Oh my gosh…I won…! I totally won!" Candace exclaimed for joy.

"Um…actually, we all won, Candace…" Stacy sighed, rolled her eyes, and pointed towards the rest of the team.

"Oh…um…let me rephrase that! We are so awesome, awesome, awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome!" Candace shouted with a thrill in her voice, pumping her fists in the air.

* * *

(_10 minutes later)_

"Congratulations, Candace! Good game!" Phineas exclaimed, extending his hand forward. "I guess you are the best at anti-gravity volleyball!"

Candace returned the favor, shaking her hand with his, "Thanks, Phineas! But um…I got one question!"

"Fire away, Candace!" Phineas smiled.

Candace pointed down at the ground and asked, "Um, how do we get down anyways?"

Phineas looked down also and smiled, "No problem, Candace! All you have to do is press the button on the top of the left shoe, but don't press the one on the right…."

"Gotcha, Phineas!" Candace interrupted, "press the button on the right shoe!" And she pressed it. Her right shoe converted into a rocket.

She suddenly took off like a rocket into the sky.

"WHOAAAAAA!" Candace screamed at the top of her lungs. "CAN SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING!"

She was about 60 feet in the air until the fuel in the rocket shoe ran out.

"Uh…oh…." Candace stammered and then she screamed.

"AIIIGHHHHH!"

She landed in a nearby garbage disposal. Browned-out banana peels, rotten tomatoes, and expired yogurt covered her hair and bathing suit.

"Ewwwwwww!" Candace groaned in disgust, and then two more bird splotches fell in her hair.

"Ugh…why do I always get into a mess, even when I win?"

Phineas looked at the other girls, his friends and the crowd and said, "Okay everyone, buttons on!"

All of the crowd pressed the button on the left shoe as they began to levitate down to the ground. The volleyball and the net also levitated to the ground.

"Aww…"Tara groaned, "now we have to be stuck with boring gravity again…"

"Well, T, it was fun while it lasted," Bonnie added.

Candace removed one of the browned banana peels from her face and looked up into the night sky. She gasped as a light bulb popped in her head.

"Oh yes, my brothers are as trapped as they can be!"

* * *

Back in Danville, Kim and Ron basked in the spotlight as local news vans came onto the scene.

"So Miss Possible!" one of the female news reports asked into her microphone, "How does it feel to stop one of Drakken's doomsday machines?" She put the microphone a few inches away from Kim's mouth.

"Well, it was no big!" Kim explained, using her words carefully, "Drakken was building some building transporter! Of course, Ron did some of the distracting…" She pointed to her best friend, whom the camera turned to.

"And of course, I sat on the self-destruct button with mini- Nacos!" Ron said, repeating waving to the camera. His pants were back up. "Oh…I need to say 'hi' to my mom! Hey, Mom, look I'm on TV!"

The woman reporter whispered into the cameraman, "We so need to cut that part in Editing!"

The cameraman nodded his head once and focused his camera back on Kim.

"So, in conclusion, what would you say to all the girls out there that look at you as a role-model?" the woman reporter asked.

Kim smiled and said to the microphone, "Well, girls, stay in school and be nice to your parents, okay?!"

"And there you have it…" the woman reporter said, putting the microphone back in front of her, "…very inspirational words from the crime-fighting teen heroine, herself, Miss Kim Possible! And….cut!"

The news media outlets and vans left the premesis, as did the Middleton Police Department.

Kim then turned to Ron and whispered, "Um…Ron…?"

"Oh, yeah, the Ronster's gonna be on TV!" Ron celebrated before Kim tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately stopped dancing.

"Yeah, KP?"

"Ron, did you notice something a little…off?"

Ron whined, "Aww, come on, KP! The villains are in jail and that Rarium element is safe and sound! I think it's time for a lil' celebration!"

"No, Ron!" Kim shouted a little, "It seems to me that Doofenshmirtz was not arrested along with Drakken or Shego!"

The Danville chief of police, Chief Owen, caught wind of their conversation and replied behind their backs in a Southern accent, "It's because Doofenshmirtz is completely harmless!"

"Harmless?" Ron sneered, "Hello…he invented a Pants-Fall-Down-inator…"

"Ron?!" Kim interrupted. "It doesn't even register as evil in my dictionary!"

Then she turned to Commissioner Owen, "Sorry, Commissioner! Forgive my friend! He can be a bit… odd sometimes!"

"It's okay, Miss Possible…" Owen replied with a slight laugh.

"Odd just happens to be my middle name!" Ron proudly declared.

"Ron!" Kim complained again, and then went back to Commissioner Owen again and questioned, "Anyways, why not arrest Doofenshmirtz?"

"Because, Miss Possible, he has a 16-year old daughter to take care of, and if you don't mind I'll just get back on the station!" He headed on his way to his police car.

"Did you just hear that, Ron?" Kim uttered. She was completely speechless of police allowing a slightly-evil mad scientist to remain on the steets.

"Yeah…every single word…" Ron wondered.

"I mean, what planet are they from!" Kim complained as the Danville police left. She then held the back box protecting the Rarium stone. "Anyways, Ron, we need to transport this back to the Danville Laboratory before…"

Then, they looked around the entire street, noticing that there was something missing.

"Um…Ron? Where's Agent P?" she asked.

"Dunno, KP, he was with us when the building exploded…" Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

(_15 minutes earlier) _

As Doofenshmirtz's lair was being destroyed, Agent P looked at Kim and Ron's hang-gliders right in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief and diverted his hang-glider to a nearby designated alley way where he was to brief both Monogram and Carl.

In the alleyway, Monogram and Carl were waiting. Monogram was wearing a short-sleeved version of his outfit to accommodate for the brutal afternoon heat.

"Carl?!" Monogram shouted, "Why are you wearing a trenchcoat?!"

"Because, sir, it looks so cool in the movies!" Carl replied, as he was putting his hands in his pockets and beginning to sweat very heavily on his face.

"Carl! It's 90 degrees outside and you've not…" He began to take a single whiff and recoiled and gasped in disgust, "…taken a shower! Where is your brain, Carl?!"

"Sorry sir, but when I got to the showers, all the water was gone!" Carl whined.

Monogram replied with a gruff, "Where is that water tanker truck, by the way…?"

(_cuts to a scene of the water truck being caught up in rush-hour traffic)_

Agent P then arrived on the scene.

"Ah, Agent P!" Monogram exclaimed with delight, "I trust that your side mission of obtaining the aiming mechanism for the Amnesia-inator was a complete success!"

Agent P smirked and showed the aiming mechanism and handed it over to Monogram.

Monogram received it and shook Agent P's paw. "Good work, Agent P! A promotion will be in store for you!"

Carl uttered a little, "What about me, sir?"

Monogram rolled his eyes and grunted, "We're still not paying you, Carl…"

The intern then groaned.

Monogram turned back to Agent P and added, "Anyways Agent P, I bet that Doofenshmirtz is crying right now in a corner.

* * *

Back at the heavily-damaged lair, with about half the roof still standing, Doofenshmirtz was crying in a corner. He was completely covered in ash, in his underwear, and sucking on his thumb in a fetal position.

He cried, sucking his thumb, "I am worthless! I am pitiful! I am a schnitzel!"

Vanessa then came into the ruined lair from the elevator, for she happened to hear the explosion a few floors above her room.

"Dad… I was waking up from my nap and heard this loud explosion and…."

She gasped at the sight of her crying father in the fetal position.

"Dad…" Vanessa whined at this humiliating scene, "this is so embarrassing! Now I'll NEVER be able to prove to Mom that you're evil!"

Doofenshmirtz replied with tears in his eyes, "If you don't mind, Vanessa, I'm trying to wallow in despair over my failed scheme to humiliate my brother!" He gave another loud cry again.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and sighed, "Another day without an evil device to show Mom and…" Vanessa turned her head away from her father and began to stammer. "Is that…is that… some sort of an evil ray device thing?"

Heinz looked likewise at where Vanessa was pointing to.

They were pointing at one device that has suffered several dents and missing metal panels, but otherwise in fair condition. The remaining half of his lair was protecting it from the sunset.

Heinz, drying up his eyes with toilet paper, asked, "That must be some sort of ray… thing that can…. wait a minute! That must be Drakken's Building Transporter!" His eyes widened in surprise of how the Transporter survived the explosion.

"Hmm…he seems to have left it behind when the police arrested him and Shego…" Doofenshmirtz observed, scratching his chin.

* * *

Inside the paddywagon, a disappointed, and handcuffed, Drakken looked down In defeat.

"I don't get it, Shego!" Drakken moaned, "I had Kim Possible right there, but she got away again! And not to mention that Doofenshmirtz ruined my plans of entering the Oval Office!" He growled at the name.

Shego scoffed, covered in gum and cuffed with the special plasma-power-asorbing cuffs, "Again, Dr. D, if you only read between the lines, knowing that he would put self-destruct buttons on his machines like you do…."

"Hey!" Drakken snapped, "To be fair, I took several steps ahead while I worked on my Transporter! One, is that I didn't install a self-destruct device on my machine!"

"Wow….whoop-dee-doo for you, Dr. D…." Shego rolled her eyes around.

"Shego…you should be proud that I was a few steps ahead!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Yeah, and guess what…" Shego countered, "…we're STILL going to jail!"

"Whatever, Shego! Anyways, the other step that I took was that I built a backup mechanism for the Transporter!"

"Yeah, but where's that machine now?" Shego taunted.

Drakken screamed, thinking that his machine was destroyed in the explosion.

* * *

"So you're guessing….?" Vanessa questioned, trying to put the clues together.

"Which means that the police assumed that the Building Transporter was disabled!" Heinz concluded. "But I still wonder where that remote of his went to…"

He looked at a lever with a setting on 'Manual Backup' and an idea popped into his head.

"Vanessa, I got it!"

"Got what, Dad?"

Heinz smiled, grabbing the lever and grunting, "I think I should test this….device….to see…if it…still…works…"

He was out of breath and asked, "Vanessa…a little help please?"

Vanessa smirked, grabbed the lever, and pulled on it to the Manual Backup setting, "See? Piece of cake, Dad!"

"Wow, Vanessa!" Heinz exclaimed with delight, "You're getting the hang of it!"

"No problem, Dad, now let's see if that thing still fires…" Vanessa chuckled a little, hugging her father.

"Let's see….aim….fire!"

He fired the Transporter once, hitting a nearby bookstore and causing it to disappear.

* * *

In the outskirts of Danville, a farmer's wife complained to her farmer husband.

"You've spent out entire life savings on an area for a little country bookstore, but there's no construction materials anywhere! What, do you think a bookstore would just fall out the sky?"

The bookstore fell out of the sky in front of her.

The farmer replied, "There you go!"

The wife whined, "How do you do that?!"

* * *

"Well, what do you know…it still works!" Heinz stated, looking around the device, "Sure, it may be broken and dented in a few places, but with some patching up, it'll be good as new!"

A sudden ray of inspiration hit Doofenshmirtz, "Say… I think I might have a Plan B in store for my lousy brother, Roger!"

Vanessa was still skeptical, asking, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, Vanessa, it will work alright!"

He gave an evil laugh.

And Vanessa thought to herself, smirking, _And a perfect opportunity for Mom to show her what Dad's been doing!_

Down below, Kim's Kimmunicator began to beep.

Kim grabbed it as Wade came on, "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim…" Wade replied with wide eyes, "We've got some bad news!"

"What is it?" Kim asked with insistence.

"I think Professor Burner will explain everything!" Wade said, diverting from his screen to Professor Burner's office.

Burner, sitting in his ergonomic chair, leaned into the computer and said with glee, "Ah, Miss Possible!"

"Professor Bunsen Burner!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron questioned, "You know him?"

Kim recalled, "Remember, Ron, we saved him a week ago!"

Burner then chimed in, "Yes, you did save me from that deep sinkhole in the ground while I was studying the element composition of a few rare rocks!"

Kim smiled a little, "Oh, come on, Professor, anyone could use hairpins, extra-long chewing gum, and duct tape! So what can I do for you today…" Then she looked at the sun beginning to set in the west. "um….or maybe this afternoon for that manner!"

Burner's smile faded away, "But onto serious matters, Miss Possible! We have more information about the Rarium while you were fighting those mad scientists!"

Kim wanted to know, "OK, Professor, spill!"

Burner began his explanation, "According to our latest data results, it's been shown that the Rarium, when placed in a machine can split in half! As the machine exerts pressure on the Rarium, it splits itself as if it were a cell going through mitosis!"

"Mitosis?!" Ron asked, scratching his head, "Okay… my mind's really confused on this one…"

"And?" Kim asked, wishing to understand every detail of the updated information.

Burner continued, "The part of the Rarium that you have in your possession only has the ability to power up the machine!"

Kim was unaware of this, looking at the black box that protected the Rarium from sunlight, then insisted, "Whoa…so….where's the other half?"

Burner then looked through the notes that he took on the experiments and replied, "According to our logistics and specifics…the other half of the Rarium is inside…Drakken's Building Transporter!"

A surprised Kim recoiled back, "Wait a minute…wasn't his Transporter destroyed in that explosion at Doofenshmirtz's place?"

The professor then drew a blank stare and scratched his back before saying, "Um, yeah, about that…"

"And here comes the curveball…" Kim said.

"Drakken's machine…wasn't destroyed! Mr. Load uploaded me footage of one of Doofenshmirtz's security cameras that withstood the explosion!

"That…I didn't see coming!" Kim admitted. "Show me the footage!"

"Okay, Miss Possible!" Professor Burner sighed. His screen cut to some footage of Doofenshmirtz manually firing off the Transporter while Vanessa watched.

Kim was flabbergasted at how it was still able to fire and even more shocked that the police haven't impounded it.

"But…how did Drakken's transporter survive while Doof's –inator thing got destroyed?"

Burner placed one finger on his cheek, thinking for a moment before replaying, "Oh yes, about that! You see, the second part of the Rarium…"

"Which we don't have yet, KP!" Ron interjected.

"Ron! I'm trying to learn more info about a rare highly-radioactive element here!" Kim rebuked before her attention turned to the Professor. "Anyways…continue on, Professor!"

Burner continued, "That part that is still in the machine emits a green particle-like molecular shield with quintillions of molecules and quarks that not only allows the machine to continue to operate but it also protects it from most explosions…even though the machine has a few dents and bruises in it!"

"So in other words…" Kim deducted, "Doofenshmirtz might still plan something evil!"

The Professor then nodded his head, "And it's up to you to stop him! Professor Burner out!" He went off-screen as Wade came back on.

"You got everything, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Every word of it, Kim!" Wade agreed.

"So it looks like we need to stop Doofenshmirtz a second time _and _get the second Rarium from that machine!" Kim exclaimed the mission goals.

Wade nodded his head, "And you need Agent P's help also!"

"Okay, Wade! We'll get in touch with you once we get that second rock of Rarium!" Kim promised before turning off the Kimmunicator.

"Wait a minute, KP, I don't get it…" Ron said with some confusion in his voice.

"Get what, Ron? You heard what both Wade and the Professor said! We need to get the other piece of the Rarium and stop Doofenshmirtz!" Kim exclaimed.

"No, not that, KP! I mean learning stuff about the Rarium!" Ron replied, then beheld the afternoon sky "Come on, Kim, it's summer! The perfect time to chillax! We've got 104 days of summer vacation before school comes along to end it!"

"Sorry to bust your bubble, Ron…" Kim said, raising her eyebrow, "…but evil never ever takes a vacation!"

(_cuts to a private island where a grinning Señor Senior Junior was relaxing underneath the large tanning bulb while henchmen fed him grapes from Europe and another one was fanning him with a palm branch)_

"Aww…rats!" Ron complained.

Kim reassured him, "Don't worry, Ron! We'll get to celebrate _once _we defeat Doofenshmirtz!"

"Anyways," she continued , pulling out her grappling gun hair-dryer. "We have to warn Agent P!" Ron also took out his grappling gun as well.

She and Ron fired on a nearby ledge as they were thrusted up to the top of a building.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Ann groaned, looking at the sunset and then what was left of her husband's nearly-destroyed Sloth. She looked down at her sagging straps-still-attached overalls showing off her gym shorts.

James groaned in his boxers, now that the Sloth was out of gas, and unable to get to Danville.

"Dear, do you mind if I, you know, could use the ladies' room?" Ann asked, pointing to the restrooms pavilion.

"Sure, honey, go ahead…" he muttered before turning his eyes on the right to something that could salvage their trip. It was a gas station about a half-mile away from the park's entrance.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed.

Ann emerged from the women's bathroom with her left overalls strap hooked up while she unhooked her right. The right side of the bib flopped as well. The right undone strap swayed to and fro like a pendulum.

"Ann, dear, we've got an idea to start her up again!" James exclaimed, pointing to the service station in the distance.

"But, James, how are we going to get there?" Ann wondered.

James smiled, getting inside the car with a screeching creak of the closing of the door "No problem, dear! I talked with three of the security guards about our problem with the car, so they offered to help us to push it to the station!" She saw the security guards in the back of the heavily-dented trunk through the broken windshield.

"Hmm…that might work!" Ann grinned. She got into the car through the open space as her red hair poked out of the hole in the roof.

The twins and Larry got into the backseat of the vehicle.

"Are you ready, Mr. Possible?" one of the muscular security guards asked.

"Ready whenever you are!" James replied.

"One…two….three!"

The security guards pushed the Sloth from the parking lot to the shoulder of the highway, avoiding the 5:00 traffic.

"Don't worry, gang, we'll be at the gas station in no time!" James smiled with confidence.

* * *

(_1 hour later)_

The security guards, out of breath, finally managed to push the Sloth into the fueling area of the service station.

"Hmm…took longer than I thought…" James said, noting the fatigue on the guard's faces.

"Well, let's not waste any time, dear! Let's get some gas into the car!" Ann agreed.

James got out of the car, released the gas cap, got the nozzle out, and started to pump in the gas into the 10-gallon tank.

About 15 minutes later, James filled up the tank and paid the attendant.

"Let's see…. $29…$30….and $31.

Ann groaned, adjusting the sole strap holding up her overalls, "Man…gas isn't cheap!"

"You can say that again, Ann…" James sighed, getting inside the vehicle. He got the keys and turned on the ignition. The backfire from the engine sounded once more and the car slowly began to sputter on the highway, creaking along with the scraping of the muffler on the pavement.

* * *

"Alright, the aiming device is now secure!" Monogram sighed with relief, thinking that the mission is almost over. "Now, all we have to do is to find Miss Possible and Ron!"

Carl then tugged on his shoulder sleeve.

"Um, sir, you might want to take a look at this…" Carl said with worry, pointing upwards. A blue beam was shot through the air and the origin point came from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"Huh?" Monogram gasped as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "How did he…?"

A voice came from behind them in the shadows, "I think I can explain that, Major!"

Startled, Monogram shouted, "Alright, come out and show yourself! I have a fifth-degree black belt in karate!" He got into a karate pose.

The two figures came out of the shadows. "Come on, Major, you should be able to recognize my voice…"

It was none other than Kim and Ron.

"Oh…" Monogram blushed, getting out of the karate stance, "sorry, Miss Possible! I have a…tendency to overreact to people coming out of the shadows!"

"No big, Major…" Kim replied with a giggle.

"Wow…coming out of the shadows looks so cool in the movies!" Ron exclaimed with glee, jumping back and forth between the light and the shadow. "Ron in…Ron out…Ron in….Ron out…."

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, "I'm trying to talk with the Major here!"

"But how were you able to find us?" Monogram asked.

"Let's just say it's a hunch…" Kim smirked, pointing to the sign saying "Secret Agent Alleyway".

Monogram said in a gruff voice, "I wished if Carl had taken down that sign…"

"I'll do it tonight, sir!" Carl exclaimed.

"Please do, Carl…" Monogram sighed. Then his attention turned to Kim and Ron, "Anyways, can you explain what was Doofenshmirtz firing?"

"It was Drakken's Building Transporter that he just fired, Major. The Rarium used to operate the device, or should I say the other piece of the Rarium, protected it from the explosion!" Kim explained.

Agent P, meanwhile, took all of this in. He looked back at the half-destroyed lair of Doofenshmirtz, realizing that more had to be done to stop him from taking over the Tri-State Area.

"So in other words, the day isn't done yet…" Monogram said, coming to a conclusion of what was happening.

Kim and Ron both nodded their heads.

Monogram then gave his briefing: "Okay, the both of you and Agent P, get the other piece of the Rarium that powers Drakken's machine and put a stop to Doofenshmirtz's plans! We'll meet you at the entrance of OWCA Headquarters!"

"Okay…" Kim replied, pulling out her hairdryer grappling gun, "…and one more thing, Major…"

"Anything, Miss Possible!" Monogram grinned.

"What's in that backpack Carl has over there?" Kim wondering, pointing to the backpack Carl has.

"Umm…." Carl struggled to explain.

"Uhh….ummm…." Monogram nervously stammered. He was beginning to sweat from the top of his forehead.

"That backpack kinda reads the word 'suspicious' to me, KP…" Ron chimed in.

"Come on, Major, don't lie to me!" Kim replied impatiently, tapping her foot. She momentarily put away her grappling gun.

"Alright…" Monogram cried, "I admit….!"

Agent P gave a look of shock on his face, his jaw dropping. He feared the worst as his superior was about to admit what was in the bag. The worst thought that came to his mind was him being torn away from his family.

He even began to hear Phineas screaming and crying in his mind.

"_No…..Perry….."_

Monogram, with quick thinking, replied, "We've been hungry since we walked to this alley from the agency! It's about a four-mile trip!"

"Hungry? As in food?" Kim asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, Miss Possible, we made some sandwiches on the way out from the agency!"

Carl, meanwhile, unzipped the front pocket of the bag, which contained a couple of the sandwiches Monogram mentioned.

"Want some sandwiches, Kim and Ron? They're tuna and ham" the intern asked, offering the sandwiches.

"Please and thank you, Carl!" Kim replied with a smile.

"Ooohh…ham!" Ron exclaimed, smacking his lips.

"Um…Ron…your Jewish faith?!" Kim reminded him, knowing that pork was forbidden in the Jewish religion.

"Ohhhh….right….." Ron replied, remembering the Bar Mitzvah ceremony that Rabbi Katz gave him, "Say, KP, wanna get the ham while I get the tuna?"

"Don't mind if I do, Ron!" Kim said happily. She grabbed the ham sandwich while Ron grabbed the tuna. The both of them began to eat the sandwiches.

"So anyways…" Monogram nervously said, "We had to walk here for all four miles!"

"Really?" Kim questioned in between bites, still not convinced, "Why didn't you just simply drive? It saves a lot of time, you know!"

"Well…" Monogram replied, glaring at Carl "let's just say that…we had car problems…"

* * *

(_30 minutes earlier)_

Monogram got inside his car in the OWCA garage.

"Carl, come in here!" he insisted, grabbing the keys and putting them in the ignition. "You have the backpack for the aiming mechanism?"

Carl came out with his backpack, "Affirmative, sir!"

Monogram tried to turn over the engine, but all it made was a churning and sputtering noise. The grating of the engine stalling irritated his ears.

"Um…sir…?"

"Carl…" Monogram grunted, trying to push the key harder and harder, "I'm…trying…to…"

Then the key broke in the ignition.

Monogram sighed, "Forget it, Carl! We're walking to the alleyway! And we need something to eat also, my stomach is beginning to growl!"

"I'll make sandwiches, sir!" Carl insisted.

* * *

"That explains a lot!" Kim acknowledged.

"So, as you can see, Miss Possible…" Monogram concluded, "we were just about to congratulate Agent P on his work with dealing with Doofenshmirtz until…the green beam…in the sky…"

"Yeah…so, anyways, me, Ron, and Agent P will put a stop to Doofenshmirtz's plan…well…whatever he plans to use the Transporter for!" Kim said, pulling out her hairdryer gun. "After that, we're going to swing by the Danville Laboratories to give Professor Burner back both stones of the Rarium!"

"Agreed!" Monogram nodded his head, "We'll meet you back at the entrance of the OWCA Headquarters once the mission is complete!"

"Come on, Ron!" She aimed and fired her grappling gun on a nearby roof.

Ron fired his grappling gun as well, going upwards as well.

"Good luck, Agent P, and Godspeed!" Monogram saluted.

Agent P saluted to his superior back and fired his grappler to the roof, heading up with his two new partners as well.

* * *

Monogram breathed a sigh of relief. "That…was too close, Carl!"

"I'd say, sir," Carl said, unzipping the other pocket of the backpack which contained the Amnesia-inator aiming mechanism.

"We need to get this mechanism back to the OWCA where it belongs, Carl!" Monogram commanded.

Then he asked "Anyways, Carl, do you happen to have some extra sandwiches?"

"Um…sorry, sir, but we're all out…" Carl moaned, pointing to the empty front pocket of the backpack.

"Aw…rats!" Monogram exclaimed.

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Vanessa was heading towards the elevator.

"Where are you going, darling? Don't you want to see me take over the Tri-State Area?" Heinz asked.

"Um, Dad, I'm heading on over to Danville Park, a few blocks away! I called up a few of my Goth frien––ds and told them to meet me there for a walk in the park!" Vanessa explained.

"Okay dear, but, be back at around 7:00 for dinner, okay?" Heinz said, putting the finishing touches on some metal sheets that covered the dents to the Transporter.

Vanessa pressed the button and then turned to her dad, "Um, Dad, one more thing…"

"Yes, Vanessa?" Heinz questioned.

"I think you should put some clothes on…" she moaned, pointing to the fact that Doofenshmirtz was still in his underpants.

Heinz sighed, "You're right, Vanessa! It's the second time I had to change clothes today! Luckily, all my outfits are"

Vanessa went down to the elevator to the first floor.

When she arrived at Danville Park, as it turns out, she didn't call up her Goth friends. Instead, she called up her secret boyfriend, Monty Monogram. He was a year and a half older than her. They had been dating for about two months without the knowledge of both their fathers.

"So…Vanessa…ready for this walk?" Monty asked, hypnotized by Vanessa's beauty.

"Ready whenever you are!" Vanessa sighed, looking deeply into his eyes.

The two held each other by the hand as they caressed each other on the cheek.

* * *

The other girls returned back to the Hotel Du Phineas and Ferb, except for Candace.

"So…when's dinner?" Monique asked. "I'm hungry after we played that volleyball game!" She, along with the hotel guests, put the anti-gravity shoes in rows after rows of cubby holes after the game.

"It's actually time for dessert!" Phineas exclaimed, "We even have a river made out of chocolate in the Candy Room!"

"Candy Room?" All of the girls gasped for joy.

Phineas and Ferb led them from the lobby of the hotel to a giant room made of candy with a chocolate river surrounding it.

"A river made out of chocolate?!" Tara squealed, "This hotel just keeps on getting better and…."

But all the joy was vetted out of the room when Candace marched in the hotel lobby, still covered in garbage.

She glared at her brothers and growled, "Okay, you two…now that you had your little fun with your…volleyball game thing or whatever…it's time for the busting!"

Stacy rolled her eyes, clenching her nose, "Here we go again!"

"For what?" Phineas asked with a confused look on his face.

"Let's see…" Candace retorted, "Building a 99-story hotel, putting a lake and sand in our backyard, and, last but not least…" She took off the anti-gravity shoes, covered in mud "…these!"

"So yes…" she concluded with a scoff, "…I'd say that it's definitely in the busting category!" Her eyes looked up at the chocolate river.

She smacked her lips and salivated, but it wasn't because of the chocolate river.

"Ohh….you boys are uber-busted this time!" Candace smirked.

But Phineas still didn't understand what his sister meant, "Come on, Candace, we were having a lot of fun…"

"Just wait until Mom comes home and…" Candace chuckled but then paused as she looked at the rising of the night-time moon. "Wait a minute…Mom left home early this morning for that Civil War re-enactment…and she told me that she'll be home by this afternoon..."

The look of triumph on Candace's face evaporated and panic began to enter her mindset.

"Then…that means…" Candace panted, coming to the realization that her plan was falling apart fast, "I'm going to…get…GROUNDED!"

Stacy and the other girls gasped in horror at the mere thought of their parents grounding them.

Candace realized, to her dismay, what her punishment could be if her mom found out, "That means…no more cell phone…no more TV…no more being in charge and….and…."

Tears began to enter into her eyes through her stutters.

"no…no…no more…" she gasped in complete shock, "…no more JEREMY!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs as tropical birds scattered away from the trees.

Candace was on her knees on the carpet beginning to sob. Tears streamed through her eyes like a neverending river.

Sensing that his sister was upset, Phineas came over to her side and tried to comfort her.

"Aww…Candace…come on…" Phineas said with a worried expression, "…everything'll be all right!"

"No!" Candace snapped angrily, "Everything's NOT alright, Phineas! You and your pesky little friends got all of us into this mess in the first place! You're the one who…who…who got us to this island!"

"But, Candace, I…"

Phineas was about to explain that he wasn't the one who got them on the island, but Candace didn't buy it.

She shouted, in-between sobs, "I don't care anymore, Phineas! If you don't mind, I'll be…I'll be…"

She gave a loud crying scream, breaking down in tears, and went to the elevator, pressing the button to go to her room.

"Wait! Candace!" Phineas pleaded, but it was too late.

Bonnie, witnessing the breakdown, was shaken up.

"Wow…poor Candace…!"

Tara agreed and asked, "Um, could someone talk it out with her?" She then looked at Bonnie and then Monique, whom are at a loss of words at what to do.

Then, the thought of being grounded by _their _parents crept into their minds.

"Girl!" Monique exclaimed with dread, "if I get grounded by my parents…then that means no Club Banana trips!"

"Oh no!" Tara began to panic, "What are we going to do?!"

Jeremy then arrived inside the hotel.

"Hey guys!" he said happily, putting away the anti-gravity shoes in the cubbyhole, but then quickly realized that there were no happy faces at all.

"Um…what's wrong?"

Stacy explained, "Candace has been upset because she fears that she's going to be grounded!"

"Grounded? How?" Jeremy gasped.

"Well, we aren't back in Danville yet and I think that our parents are starting to worry as well!" Stacy concluded, pointing to the night sky above.

"Good point…hmm…I think we should talk with Candace, see if she can calm down!" Jeremy replied.

"And how exactly are you going to do that, girl?" Monique asked.

Stacy insisted, "Two reasons, Monique. One: we've known Candace ever since, well, the third grade. And two, getting grounded is, like, the worst thing that a teenager could face!"

"Girl, we are all in the same boat! So, if you want to talk with Candace to calm her down, I don't have a problem with it!" Monique said, fearing a scene of her mom cutting up her CB discount card.

Stacy and Jeremy agreed as the both of them took the elevator to the floor where Candace was suffering through her epic meltdown.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb, witnessing the deteriorating situation, had to think of something to get them out of this mess.

Phineas then turned to his brother and said, "Ferb…I've been thinking! I know that we did have a lot of fun, but Candace is right! It is getting late, and Mom's planning on making some fried catfish once she gets home…"

Ferb took out a device and zapped himself with it, transporting him from the lobby to the other side of the fountain.

"Hmm…transporting yourself…" Phineas thought to himself.

Ferb walked on back and gave Phineas the device to observe it.

Phineas "Hmm…looks it's only intended for humans…now if we can change it up to work on the entire building…"

Then an idea popped into his head.

"Isabella, the spotlight, please?"

"Got it, Phineas!" Isabella replied from the third floor of the lobby, shining a movie studio spotlight on him.

"Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, a ray of light shining on him, "I know a third thing that we're going to do today!"

**AN: Monty Monogram, as mentioned here in this chapter, is a senior at Middleton High and a player on the Mad Dog football team.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

In her hotel room, Candace was still crying. The wet moist marks of her tears stained the white pillow, alongside with the garbage.

"This is not fair! Not fair!" she wailed, continuing to pound her fists against the sheets. "I'm the unhappiest girl in the world! My life is done for!"

Then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in…Miss Hopelessness speaking…" Candace moaned as she wiped away the tears with the comforter.

Stacy came in first.

"Oh…it's you…" she replied with a sniffle.

"Yeah, it's me! Listen, Candy…" Stacy began before her friend screamed and wailed once more. She held her nose to avoid the garbage smell.

"I can't believe I'm gonna get grounded in my room forever…now I'll NEVER be in charge of the boys again….and I'll never see Jeremy again!" Candace continued to cry into the pillow.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Read my lips, Candace, you're not going to get grounded! "

"Stace, how can you say that?! We're stuck in the middle of an island, wherever we are, with no way back to Danville!" she bawled dramatically.

Stacy was at a loss of words of how to reply to that.

Jeremy then came into the room. Upon seeing him, Candace jumped off the bed and ran as fast as she could to her boyfriend, still upset. She embraced him as hard as she could.

"Jeremy…hold me tight! I don't want to lose you!" she cried and sobbed into his shirt.

Jeremy looked at her with surprise. "Um…okay, Candace…but aren't you going to take a shower?"

Candace momentarily stopped crying, "Ugh…maybe I should…"

* * *

(_One 5-minute shower later) _

"So…where was I…?" Candace wondered, and then realized, "Oh, yes…"

She resumed crying and screaming, "Please, don't break up with me! No matter what happens to me, Jeremy, we'll still be together, right?"

Jeremy replied to her in a comforting voice, "What's wrong, Candace? We're not breaking up! The bond that we share is stronger than ever before! We'll be there for each other, whether we have ups or downs!"

Reassured by those words, Candace cried, but in a happier tone, "Oh…thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Jeremy!" She hugged him tightly as the two looked at each other in their eyes.

"Candace, you look just as beautiful as the day we first met!" Jeremy sighed with his heart beating simultaneously with Candace's.

Candace breathed with happy tears in her eyes, "And you'll always be my number one Jere-bear!"

Stacy sighed happily, knowing that the crying issue has been resolved. "And kissing scene in 4…3…2…1…."

The two were about to kiss each other on the lips, once more reaffiriming their love for each other.

But just as they were about to share their moment of love, Phineas and Ferb opened up the door, interrupting it.

"Ughh…" Candace grunted, parting her lips for a moment from Jeremy, "It's very frustrating that I don't get to share at least one kiss with my boyfriend without you two interrupting!"

Phineas, however, had wide excitement in her eyes, "Candace, good news!"

Candace rolled her eyes, exasperated, "Fine, Phineas, what is it…?"

"Ferb…the device, please?" Phineas requested.

Ferb gave Phineas the transporting remote from earlier.

Phineas continued, "Me and Ferb are making a transporter remote that could teleport an entire building back to Danville!"

Candace raised her eyebrow with interest.

"Of course…" Phineas said, looking at the device, "It does need a few more adjustments that me and Ferb need to work on…"

"Okay, do the updates to that…transport-thingey… that can get the hotel back to the backyard! And make it snappy!" Candace insisted.

"You heard her, Ferb!" Phineas replied with a smile, "But it'll take a few minutes…"

"Fine, whatever…just get that device done!" Candace commanded, slamming the door right in front of their faces.

Jeremy then looked down, still in his bathing suit and polo shirt. "Um..Candace, if you don't mind, I'm…um…going to get my jeans!"

"Okay, Jere-bear, see you in a few minutes!" Candace giggled.

Jeremy closed the door behind Candace.

* * *

Candace then began to look at the door with all the thoughts of busting swarming in her head.

"Candace, why are you looking at the door like that?" Stacy asked puzzled.

A sudden inspiration came through the head of Candace.

"Stace, do you realize what this means?"

Stacy moaned, "Should I even supposed to know?"

"Think about it, Stace! I've trapped and pinned the boys in a corner!" Candace snickered.

Stacy rolled her eyes around and asked, "And that corner is…?"

Candace then pulled out a tape projector with important footage on the reels and a projector screen.

"Where did those things come from?" Stacy questioned, sitting on the bed.

"I've run that projector since this morning, Stace!" Candace replied with a smile.

She continued, pulling out a broken car antenna as a pointer "Anyways, Stace, focus on the beauty of my busting plan!"

"Exhibit A…" She displayed footage of the anti-gravity volleyball game and took out an anti-gravity shoe.

"The anti-gravity shoe that I managed to obtain after it went…haywire on me!"

"And caused you to land in a week's worth of garbage…" Stacy said.

"Anyways…" Candace interjected, "Moving on to exhibit B!" She then turned the projector to a slide of Monique, Bonnie, Tara, and Stacy.

"Four eyewitness testimonies, which includes you, btw, Stace and last but not least, the piece de resistance, exhibit C!"

She took out her cell phone with all the video footage and photo galleries of 27 floors of the hotel.

"So, in conclusion, my three-pronged plan to bust Phineas and Ferb is completely foolproof!"

"I hate to say this but you might actually… win!" Stacy exclaimed with surprise.

Candace nodded her head. "And best of all, I'll do it all by dinner time, which'll give me enough time to spend with my lovely football hero, Jeremy!"

"Did someone call my name?" Jeremy smiled, opening the door. He was wearing his low-slung designer jeans over half his bathing trunks. The jeans pockets were on his thighs.

Candace clicked her tongue, threading her red hair "Man…talk about fashionable!"

"Umm….yeah, I couldn't find a belt for these pants…so, I had to wear 'em like that!" Jeremy explained.

"Oooooh…you're so cute!" Candace trilled, putting the tip of her nose to Jeremy's. She kissed him on the lips.

"My sweet magnolia!" Jeremy said with a loving and sweet voice, gazing into her eyes.

"My cutie pie!" Candace giggled with glee over the moment of the kiss.

After sharing that sweet romantic moment, Candace turned to Stacy "And when I do finally bust my brothers, I'll end my day with a romantic movie at home with my Jere-bear! So that'll end my best day of the entire summer…and Phineas' worst!"

She gave her famous evil giggle.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Ugh…she totally needs to work on that giggle!"

* * *

Back at the front entrance of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Kim looked up in the air to the top and then back to her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, how long before that Transporter fires again?" she asked.

Wade typed in the specifics, "Okay, I've studied the machine and since it runs on vacuum tubes, it's going to take another fifteen minutes for him to fire that device!"

"Plenty of enough time for me!" Kim smiled, turning off the Kimmunicator.

Ron intervened, "Um, KP, not to interrupt you or anything, but might I remind you that the building is forty stories tall?!" He pointed to the half-destroyed roof on the top of the building.

"Duh, Ron…that's why jetpacks were invented!" Kim replied, pressing a button on her spy knapsack as it transformed into a jet-pack.

Agent P pressed a button from his spy hat as a jet-pack came out. He put it on and took off into the air, heading toward the top floor.

"Come on, Ron!" she demaned, "let's jet and follow Agent P!"

Kim rocketed upwards to the top floor as well.

Doofeshmirtz looked up and saw Kim and Agent P on the balcony. He was in another new crisp lab uniform.

"Ahh…Perry the Platypus! So nice to see you…" Doofenshmirtz cackled but then scratched his back in confusion"…again...because, you know… we fought against each other 30 minutes ago! You know there was the pizza and mini-Naco that you threw on my face and on my labcoat…"

"End of the line, Doofenshmirtz!" Kim growled, performing a karate stance, "Step away from the Building Transporter!"

"Well, well, well, Miss Possible!" Doofenshmirtz mocked, "Because of your 'heroics', and what your sidekick has done, half my lair has been destroyed!"

He gestured his hand to the half-destroyed roof and vaporized devices. The part of the roof that was still standing was shielding the Transporter from the blazing evening sun.

"It seems that destruction of evil lairs go wherever I go!" Kim smirked, wanting to destroy the Transporter and obtain the other piece of the Rarium.

Agent P preformed a karate stance as well.

Ron, down below, fiddled with jet pack.

"Now how does this thing work, I know that there's some start button around here somewhere…"

He accidentally pressed the start button and, being not strapped in to the jetpack, held onto the wings, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

Rufus, from Ron's pocket, looked down and yelped. He climbed on the jetpack and pressed the stick button. The top of the jetpack went to the top as a screaming Ron collided with both Kim and Agent P.

"Oooooof!"

Doofenshmirtz merely giggled, taking out a trap remote and pressing a button "Although you three have destroyed my more complicated traps, it's a good thing that my old-fashioned rope and net traps still work!"

Mechanical arms then propped up and used rope to tie behind both Team Possible's and Agent P's backs and a net trapped them.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

(_Five minutes later)_

"Uhh…where am I?" Ron groaned.

"We're still in Doofenshmirtz's place, Ron, tied up and trapped and he's preparing to fire Drakken's Transporter in ten minutes!" Kim grumbled.

"That's right!" Doofenshmirtz cackled. "For some reason, while my Pants-Fall-Down-inator was destroyed, Drakken's machine survived the explosion!"

"Because of the other Rarium stone that protects it from most explosions!" Kim deducted from the top of her head.

"Right on the nose! Or is it on the head?!" Doofenshmirtz answered with a bit of confusion about the phrase, "Anywho…I made a few patchings to the machine!"

He showed them the hastily covered metal plates that blanketed the dents on the Transporter.

"So now, the machine now officially belongs to me!" Heinz exclaimed, pointing to the machine.

"News flash, Doc…" Ron intervened, "Drakken made the transporter, not you!"

"Quiet you!" Heinz snapped, and then grinned, clearing his throat "Behold, the Building Transporter-inator!"

Kim raised her eyebrow and said, "Wait a minute! All you did was adding the suffix –inator to the end of the word!"

Doofenshmirtz answered sarcastilly, "Well, of course! Since it's the last machine that survived the explosion, I will be sticking with the name!"

He continued, "And…since now that you mentioned it, I also added my seal of approval on it!"

Heinz pointed to the "D.E. Inc." seal on the Transporter, indicating it was his. The jingle also played in the background.

"Wait! There it is again! Y'know, we need to have a jingle theme song that's catchy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! Now's not the time to be thinking about jingle!" Kim rebuked him.

"Now…time to put Plan B in operation!" Doofenshmirtz laughed.

"Lemme guess, Doofenshmirtz, what is this so-called 'ingenious' plan B of yours?" Kim taunted.

Heinz snickered, "I plan to use it to transport City Hall with my brother Roger inside away from Downtown to an island made entirely…out of garbage! And nothing can stop my Plan B this time!"

"Again, Doofenshmirtz, that's the silliest plan I've ever heard!" Kim snapped.

"Oh yeah, Miss Possible? Everyone loves Roger but not me! So therefore, once City Hall has been moved to the garbage island, I will create a monument to myself. And from that monument, I will have sensors within the eyes that allows me to control everyone's thoughts and emotions all throughout the Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, launching his fists into the air in triumph, then came to a realization, "Just as soon as I order the eyes from the Internet, of course…"

Doofenshmirtz continued snickered, "And did you wonder how I was able to reactivate the device without the remote that Drakken lost?" He was underneath the assumption that Kim wouldn't be smart to figure out anything.

Kim smirked, pointing to the manual startup lever, "It's easy, you activated a manual switch on that Transporter…"

"It's the Building-Transporter-inator!" Doofenshmirtz seethed with frustration about Kim not knowing the name.

"Whatever… anyways, I know that every villain always had a power backup to their Doomsday devices!" Kim continued.

"How did you know?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Let's just say that I've been to more evil lairs and foiled more evil plans than you can count!" Kim smirked.

"Not this one!" Doofenshmirtz sneered, "In about four minutes, the device will be ready to fire and there's nothing you can do about it!" He resumed setting the coordinates for the Building-Transporter-inator to fire on the Danville City Hall.

But what Doofenshmirtz didn't know was that, behind his back, Kim activated a button on her lipstick laser, beginning to cut through the ropes.

Agent P, meanwhile, began to wriggle his hands out of the rope and activated his OWCA wristwatch, which doubled as a buzzsaw to cut the net.

"And by the way…," Heinz wondered while working on the machine, "…where did Drakken's remote go to?"

* * *

_  
(_10 minutes ago, at the Flynn-Fletcher house)_

A blue glow of light suddenly emerged in the backyard of the empty house, still void of the parents and the kids.

Drakken's transporter remote that Doofenshmirtz accidentally misplaced appeared from the blue light and landed in the storm gutter, hitting a green button.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Candace was lying down on the bed, dreaming of the thoughts of success. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in the backyard while Linda was berating the boys for four straight hours.

"Ahh….so relaxing…! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces once Mom sees the hotel! She'll completely flip!"

"Um…Candace, you do know that we're still on the island!" Stacy said, looking at her best friend swooning over the busting thoughts.

Candace opened her eyes and explained, "But didn't you hear Phineas? He and Ferb are going to make some transport device thing that'll get us all back to Mom's house!"

She smirked with brimming confidence, "And when Mom comes home, she'll obviously see the building! It'll be like them setting up their own mousetrap!"

Jeremy, meanwhile, was focusing his attention on the window.

"Ahh…enjoying the ocean views, my Jere-bear?" Candace asked dreamily.

Jeremy answered in an unsure way, "Um…actually…no, Candace!"

"Huh…?" Candace asked, stumped a bit.

"We're actually back at your house!" Jeremy replied, pointing downwards from 16 floors below.

Candace jumped out of the bed and peered through the window. Her jaw dropped at the amazing string of good luck she was having.

"Oh yes… looks like the boys are finally doing my dirty work!" Candace giggled evily, "Now…to await a call from Mom!"

The pink cell phone of Candace began to ring.

Candace gasped, holding her breath "Could it be…?"

She pressed the call button.

"Mom?!"

"Actually no, it's your dad speaking!"

It was Lawrence on the other line.

"Oh, Dad! Can you bring Mom on the other line?" Candace insisted.

"Um…no can do! Your mum's been asleep like a log! Isn't that how Americans say that?" Lawrence replied from his cell phone. "Anyways, Daddy wanted to check on you to see how everything is going with the cheerleading and all…"

Candace gasped wide-eyed, realizing that something was missing from the equation, "Oh no! The cheerleading! I completely forgot!"

Stacy rolled her eyes around, snarking, "And she finally fits the missing piece of the puzzle!"

"Um…yeah.. I'll get to that…somehow…" Candace nervously replied.

"We're at the Middleton County line right now! We'll be home in about 20 minutes! Ta!" Lawrence replied while Linda was still snoring loudly on the neck pillow.

"Okay…bye…" Candace squeaked, getting off her pink phone.

"Stacy!" she shouted loudly, "What am I going to do?!"

"Look, calm down, Candace!" Stacy insisted.

"It's been the first day…the first day since she got here, and I haven't even learned one 'rah-rah, shisk-koom-boom-bah' at all!" Candace complained.

"Look, maybe we can ask Tara, Bonnie or Kim to hold, like, a practice…say…tonight!" Stacy replied.

Candace gleamed over the idea, "Stacy, you're a genius!" She embraced Stacy once more.

"Oh yeah…I am really that bright…" Stacy moaned.

"Oh yeah…it's all coming together! In about 20 minutes, the boys will enjoy their last precious moments of freedom before Mom comes with the big bust, and I will be cheerleading my way to the Mad Dog cheer squad!"

"Um yeah, and speaking of cheerleaders…" Stacy wondered, "…where's Kim?"

"Hmm…I do recall her going on some freako mission when we saw her at that fashion shoe store…whatever, that's so still lame!" Candace sneered.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

At Doofenshmirtz's lair, the hum of the vacuum tubes kept on chugging along.

Heinz just kept on adjusting the final coordinates for the Danville city hall, focusing solely on the machine. He pushed the machine close to the edge of the balcony.

What Doofenshmirtz, Agent P, and Team Possible didn't know was that there were a few cracks in the foundation of what was left of the lair.

"Man…where does Drakken get his materials anyways! I mean I like the old school look of tubes and all, but this is the present, not the 1960s!" Doofenshmirtz ranted, "Anyhow…the Building Transporter-inator should fire in about…"

He looked at the timer.

"…four minutes and counting! So if you don't mind…"

Heinz turned around and gasped.

"Perry the Platypus?! Miss Possible?! How did you both get out of the net?" he exclaimed in surprise, and then looked at the shredded rope of the net on the floor.

"Let's just say that I had some help!" Kim smirked.

"Ugh…I should've ordered some stronger rope…" Doofenshmirtz muttered.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, "You and Wade get the other piece of the Rarium from the Building Transporter-inator! Me and Agent P will take care of Doofenshmirtz!"

"Let's get him, P!" Kim insisted with a smirk on her face.

Agent P nodded his head once.

"Oh, come on!" Heinz complained before both Kim and Agent P kicked him in the stomach.

"Oooooof!" Doofenshmirtz grunted sliding on the floor, ironically right next to the deactivated Norm.

"Hmm….time to even the playing field a little bit!" he chuckled, flipping on the activation switch.

"Hello…what can I do for you on this romantic evening?" Norm asked cheerfully through the green glow.

"Norm…I wished if you acted normal, you know that?" Heinz bitterly snarked, "Now…here are your instructions! You handle Perry the Platypus and Miss Possible…"

He pointed towards the duo.

"…while I stop Mr. Buffoon from deactivating my Building-transporter-inator!"

"Coming right up, sir!" Norm said. He slowly made his way towards Kim and Agent P. Doofenshmirtz, meanwhile, marched up his way toward where Ron was at.

Kim gasped and Agent P dropped his jaw as Norm rumbled ahead towards them.

"It's time to take out the garbage, dear!" Norm replied cheerfully while powering up his laser.

"Agent P! Duck!" Kim screamed, wide-eyed. The both of them dove out of the way to avoid the laser blast from Norm.

"Ugh…how are we going to shut him down, P? I don't have the Kimmunicator with me!"

* * *

"Okay, Ron, just do like what you did last time for the first piece of the Rarium!" Wade instructed.

Ron laid the Kimmunicator on the floor, "Okay, Wade, do you thing, my man!"

The Kimmunicator, now controlled by Wade, grew its eight robotic legs and began to crawl to the Building-Transporter-inator.

However, Doofenshmitz grabbed the Kimmunicator with his hands.

"Gotcha!" he cackled.

Ron gulped, "Uh…oh…"

* * *

Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy all went down the hotel elevator to the lobby.

"Ah yes…just…" Candace sighed, looking at time on her phone "…11 minutes away, and I'll enjoy my bust of the century! And my time with my knight in shining armor!" She leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I have everything planned out, Candace!" Jeremy said in a soothing voice.

"Ooooooh….I can't wait!" Candace exclaimed, giddy over spending hour and hour with Jeremy. She gave her cell phone to Stacy.

"Keep this just in case Mom arrives early!" Candace insisted, wishing to breathe in her moment of pure bliss.

The bell then dinged, reaching the hotel lobby.

Candace took a deep breath and said happily, "Could this be the best day ever?" She was looking upwards through the lobby.

"Um…Candace?" Stacy warned, pointing at something.

"Come on, Stace, don't be such a worry-bunny!" Candace laughed, looking at Stacy, "Besides, my plan will work out fi…"

She tripped and fell into the swimming pool/fountain of Perry.

"Ugh…I may be a little wet!" Candace grumbled as she began to swim to the ladder and climbed on up, "But at least my plan will work! And it was a good thing that Phonesy III didn't get messed up!"

She then demanded, "Can someone get me a towel?!"

After drying herself off with a towel, she went outside with both Jeremy and Stacy from the side entrance, breathing a sigh of happiness, knowing that the Big Bust will come in seven minutes.

Then Stacy looked upwards and noted that the front of the hotel was covered. "Um…what is that tall…thing…in front of the hotel?" she asked.

"Dunno and don't care!" Candace scoffed with a snob look, only concentrating on the bust.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz cackled, grabbing the Kimmunicator.

"So, Mr. Buffoon, how does it feel to lose?!" he chuckled. "And this is for all the mini-Nacos that you consumed!"

"Actually, um, for the record, mad scientists that we face have a string of 0 and 119, so I wouldn't exactly call it losing!" Ron said.

"Well, I'm about to make it 1 and 119 for you!" Doofenshmirtz evily grinned.

The statement Ron made gave Rufus long enough to climb up to Doofenshmirtz's pants to his leg and began to tickle it with his paws.

Heinz couldn't control the sensation.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo hee-hee-hee ha-ha-ha-ha!"

He unintentionally loosened his grip on the Kimmunicator, slipping out of his hands. Ron caught it just about a foot away from the floor.

"That…was close, Wade!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'd say that…" Wade said, catching his breath.

Rufus jumped off from Heinz's pants and back onto Ron's shoulder.

"Urghh…now you're gonna get it this time, Mr. Buffoon!" Heinz screamed. He began to chase Ron throughout the lair.

* * *

"Let's see if I can disrupt his circuits …" Kim thought to herself. She took out a pink cell phone that contained a focused EMP pulse. "Wade said to me that it could disable any robot…so let's give it a shot…"

She pressed the green call button, which would trigger the pulse. But for some reason, Norm continued to fire his laser blasts, forcing Kim to avoid them.

"What the... it has no effect on him at all?! What kind of robot is he?" she asked to herself as she and Agent P ducked through the blasts.

"Hey, um, P?" Kim asked a few feet away from Agent P, tumbling to avoid Norm's laser blasts, "It would be a big help if you can find a way to shut down Norm!" She hid in a nearby table.

Agent P, dodging another laser, jumped behind the same table as Kim. He opened his mouth and thought of an idea. He grinned and pressed a button on his fedora. It contained a compartment for an acorn that gave off a distinctive aroma.

"An acorn? What do you plan to do with an acorn?" Kim asked, a bit confused about the strategy.

Agent P rolled his eyes and showed Kim the X-ray mode on his OWCA wristwatch. It showed a compartment which a squirrel was running in a wheel. It was also supplying the necessary electricity needed to power up Norm.

Kim realized the genius of Agent P's strategy, "Ohh….now I get it!" She pulled out the hairdryer grappler gun once more and aimed at Norm's left shoulder. The gun fired, connecting the hook to his shoulder.

She reeled in to the top of his shoulder blade and opened up the compartment to where the squirrel was at, running around in the wheel.

"Hi, honey, have you seen my keys?" Norm asked in a stereotypical Stepford husband. He used his hands to try and swat Kim off his shoulder, but she ducked both times.

"Agent P… hurry!" Kim insisted, knowing that she cannot hold onto Norm for much longer

Agent P turned to the elevator and whacked the elevator button that opened up the door with his tail.

He swatted the smelly nut into the elevator.

The squirrel ran out of the wheel in Norm's compartment and into the elevator. Agent P then swatted the down button with his tail.

"I think I'll be getting some shuteye…" Norm said slowly, now that his chief power source was distracted by the nut. He began to shut down.

Kim somersaulted in the air and landed on her feet as Norm fell down, now powerless.

She scoffed, "So not the drama! Now…for Doofenshmirtz!"

* * *

Heinz, meanwhile, continued to chase Ron and Rufus into a corner.

"Ahh…I've got you now, Mr. Buffoon!" Doofenshmirtz growled, "You have nowhere left to run! Now… give me that device you have in your hands…" He was pointing to the Kimmunicator that Ron was holding. "…so that I may smash it with my foot!"

Ron growled, "Never, Doof!"

Heinz chuckled, "Surrender now!" Then he heard Kim's voice.

"Not so fast, Doof!" Kim grunted as she and Agent P kicked Heinz right in the chest, sending him flying to the Building-Transporter-inator.

The device fired one blast as it shot across town.

* * *

In the backyard, Phineas and his friends, as well as Monique, Tara, and Bonnie, all exited from the hotel.

Phineas had the customized transporter made, but realized that the work of teleporting had already been done for them. "Well…at least we won't be needing this anymore, Ferb!" Ferb tossed it, as if it were a basketball, into the garbage can.

"That had to be _the _most exciting time I've ever had in a hotel!" Monique exclaimed to Phineas, "but why can't we stay the night there?"

Phineas explained, "Because we built it just for one day! We called up the mayor of the island and he said that he'll be happy to have the Hotel du Phineas and Ferb on his beachfront!"

He then looked at something odd right in front of the hotel he built.

"Um, Ferb…do you actually recall building a giant mirror in front of the hotel?"

Ferb shook his head sideways, indicating a no.

"That's odd…" Phineas said, perplexed, "…how did it get there?"

Candace immediately spotted her brothers in the bushes of the backyard that were right next to the side entrance and snickered to Stacy. "In just a couple minutes, Stace, they'll be busted for sure?"

"How can you tell?" Stacy asked.

"All I have to hear is the honking of Mom's car…"

And right on cue, she heard three honks of the SUV.

Candace gasped for joy, knowing that it was her time to shine.

"Mom's home!"

She made a beeline, fully concentrated on the driveway.

* * *

_  
Lawrence drove up into the driveway with a sleeping Linda still resting on her neck pillow.

"Ah…we're home, luv!" he smiled, rubbing his hand on the shoulder of his wife.

Linda stirred, with her eyes still closed, "Ah…I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun…"

"Mmm..she must be havin' the Lindana dream again…but what could wake her up?"

His answer came in the form of Candace rushing out of the backyard, fully concentrated on the passenger door.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace screamed and demanded, opening the passenger door. "MOM! You gotta wake up NOW!"

Linda was jolted awake by hearing Candace's screams within earshot of her, "Candace?! Can't you see I was trying to dream of reigniting my career?"

"No time for that! You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb did today!" Candace insisted.

Linda sighed, "Okay, what did Phineas and Ferb do this time that I'm not going to see today!"

"Mom! You have to see it! Phineas and Ferb built a 99-story tall resort hotel in the backyard and, this time, I have a lot of proof!" Candace screamed, jumping up and down.

However, neither Candace and her friends nor her parents knew that when Drakken's remote was transported into the gutter, the green button on Drakken's remote teleported the building back but it also activated a mirror right in front of the building, neither Linda nor Lawrence should see the invention.

Candace's full concentration, however, was on her mom's eyes and face. "Come on Mom! Come into the backyard now!"

"But Candace…I need to help with your father to unload the trunk!" Linda resisted, looking at the giant teddy bears in the back that were shaped like her kids and Jeremy.

Candace ignored them and still insisted, "Backyard…NOW!"

What she didn't notice was a zapping noise in the backyard.

Monique and the others turned away for a moment to smell something. "Mmm…what's that smell, girl?"

She and the girls turned to the house for a moment.

"It's Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's cooking! She always has something sweet for us!" Stacy grinned, licking her lips. She knew that the Flynn-Fletchers always made something tasty for them.

But when they turned their heads back, the building was gone right before their eyes.

"Girl… did…did you see what I just see?!" she stammered in shock as if she saw a spirit from the dead.

"Whoa…" Bonnie babbled incoherently, "how did…how did…disappear…and then….it was…"

* * *

"Ohh…Miss Possible….you're going to get it…" Doofenshmirtz yelled but paused to think things through, "…wait a minute…I can't hit a young girl!"

Kim stood triumphantly, holding what appears to be her makeup mirror "And that's your problem, Doofenshmirtz…your plans will backfire in the end!"

Doofenshmirtz took one look at the makeup and scoffed, "What are you trying to do, Miss Possible, making me pretty?"

"No…it's far from that!" Kim grinned. She turned to Agent P, pointing "Agent P…blow on the makeup powder and hold your breath!"

Agent P blew on the powder and held his breath for a moment, as did Kim.

Doofenshmirtz breathed in the powder and began to close his eyelids, falling into a deep sleep. Agent P, with quick thinking, found a soft pillow to rest his nemesis' head and a blanket that covered his body.

* * *

"Candace! Why are you doing this right now?" Linda demanded, looking at her daughter.

"Because, I want you to see Phineas and Ferb's hotel!" Candace said, still staring at Linda right in the face.

She was persisting in her faith that her mom would see it.

"Behold, Mom! The Hotel Du Phineas and Ferb!" Candace proudly proclaimed as she finally turned her attention to the backyard.

All Linda could see, however, was Phineas, Ferb, their friends, Monique, Bonnie, and Tara.

Candace turned her head to the backyard and gasped, wide-eyed in shock. The hotel had disappeared from her very sight.

"Oh, hello, kids!" Linda said with a cheery smile to the group.

"No!" Candace shouted out loud in frustration. She extended her arms as if she were touching mere air. "The hotel can't be gone! How can something that's a thousand feet tall suddenly disappear in mid-air?!"

Then she came up with a theory.

"The boys must've used some invisible ray thing to hide the hotel!" Candace deducted quickly, and went to the utility room in the garage to get a can of paint.

"Do you usually get this every day?" Monique asked to Stacy.

Stacy nodded his head, "Pretty much…"

"Okay…the freakiness scale just went pretty much off my charts!" Monique exclaimed, "I should've known something was up when she freaked out right in front of Rufus…"

* * *

"That'll put him to sleep for a few hours!" Kim smirked, watching Agent P putting on the blanket and giving him a teddy bear.

"Oh yeah…we so totally rock!" Ron celebrated.

"Um…haven't you forgotten something?" Kim asked, pointing to the Building-Transporter-inator.

"Oh…gotcha, KP!" Ron understood, putting the Kimmunicator on the floor.

Wade activated the spider legs and, using a custom joystick, moved the Kimmunicator to the machine. It crawled around to where it spotted a glowing green stone.

"That has to be it!" Wade exclaimed, "The second Rarium stone!" He activated the claw of the Kimmunicator. "Get the black box out!"

Kim got out the black box of the Rarium from her cargo pants pocket and laid it on the floor, which contained the first stone.

"Come on, Wade…you can do it!" Kim encouraged him on. Wade extended the claw

The cracks in the remains of Doof's lair, which have grown larger because of the force of the explosion, finally came crumbling down, exposing the second stone of the Rarium to the blazing evening sun.

With the sun now exposed, the ray hit the Rarium and the Transporter suddenly caught on fire.

"Uh-oh…" Ron stammered, pointing to the fire. "I take it that fire and burning are both not a good sign!"

Kim gasped, coming to a conclusion, "So that what happens when Rarium is affected by sunlight! Wade, get that stone and get the Kimmunicator out of there!" Her heart was beginning to race.

"Almost…got it…." Wade strained, beginning to perspire. The claw finally attached itself to the second Rarium.

"Gotcha! Now…let's get you out of here!" Wade sighed with relief and moved the Kimmunicator to the black box. He carefully placed the stone into the black box and closed it up.

Kim, without hesitation, grabbed the Kimmunicator and the box with both the Rarium stones.

Agent P gasped at his sleeping nemesis, fearing that he might be consumed by the flames. Not wasting any time, spotted an undamaged fire extinguisher from the remains. He grabbed the extinguisher and aimed it toward the Building-Transporter-inator and sprayed it with chemical foam that effectively nullified the flames from approaching the blanket.

She then observed the burned-out Building-Transporter-inator leaning on the edge of the balcony.

"So now…what do we do with this hunk of junk?" Ron asked.

"I think Agent P's going to answer that question…" Kim grinned, looking downwards at Agent P. He utilized his strength to push the Building-Transporter-inator over the ledge, down 40 stories to its destruction on the sidewalk. The Transporter shattered into a million metallic pieces and parts.

Kim sighed, knowing that the day was almost done. "Okay, Ron, let's get the Rarium back to the Laboratories where it belongs and then to the OWCA!"

"Okay…but can we do it in an hour because…?" Ron began to explain and then heard his stomach grumble. "….we're nearing dinner?!"

Kim heard her stomach growl and churn as well. "Ron, weren't those sandwiches for Monogram supposed to tide us over?"

"No, Kim, I'm talking about a REAL dinner! Like…you know… a Bueno Nacho Grande-Sized style of dinner, not a lil' ol' sandwich!" Ron said, "I wonder what Phineas and Ferb's mom is going to make, by the way… I bet it's something…." His mouth began to water, "…tasty!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and rubbed his stomach with his paw.. "Need food…"

"Phineas and Ferb…" Kim thought to herself, "…I think I'm missing something, but I don't know what…"

The Kimmunicator beeped once more.

"Go, Wade!" Kim insisted.

"Kim, Major Monogram's coming on screen!" Wade exclaimed, typing furiously on the computer.

"Patch him on, Wade!" Kim requested.

Monogram came onscreen. "Ah…Miss Possible! I trust that you, Ron and Agent P have foiled Doofenshmirtz's plans…again…"

"Take a look for yourself, Major!" Kim said with a grin, peering the Kimmunicator over the balcony so that Monogram could see the destroyed Building Transporter.

"Ah…marvelous work, Miss Possible!" Monogram congratulated her, "I guess that's why they call you the girl who 'can do anything'!"

"Always a motto to live by!" Kim smiled.

"Yes!" Monogram beamed, but turned into a more serious look. "But on a more…pressing matter, we do need you, Ron, and your tech friend…what's his name…?"

"You mean Wade?" Kim asked, filling in the blanks.

"Oh yes…Wade!" Monogram repeated what she said before continuing, "We need all of you to meet in the front entrance of the OWCA once you give the Rarium back to Professor Burner at the Danville Labs!"

"I'll be on my way, Major!" Kim insisted, putting away the Kimmunicator.

Wade came back online.

"You got all of that, Wade?"

"Definitely!" the tech genius replied, "I'll meet the two of you right in front of the OWCA entrance in about 20!"

"TTYL, Wade!" She then put away the Kimmunicator for now.

Turning to Ron, she replied,. "Come on, Ron! We've got to get the Rarium back to the lab and…"

She saw Ron and Rufus playing with the fire extinguisher.

"Ron! The fire extinguisher is not a toy!"

As it turns out, Ron used the foam of the extinguisher to make himself a Santa-Claus-esque beard.

"But KP, it looks so cool! Foam has so many uses!"

"Okay, Mr. Santa Claus," Kim snarked, grabbing Ron's hand, "Let's get to the lab now!"

Agent P was about to leave along with Kim and Ron but took one more look at Doofenshmirtz, sound asleep in his destroyed lair, knowing that his archfoe was safe though with his plans ruined.

The three of them went to the elevator and went down to the main floor.

When they got outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Kim saw the blazing sun setting in the west.

"Oh, Ron! Isn't it perfect?" Kim sighed, staring at the dying red and orange of the Sun sinking into the west.

"Well, KP…" Ron admitted, "…we did have an eventful day!"

He put his hand on Kim's shoulder, and Kim wrapped her arm around him. The two were looking into each other's eyes.

Agent P's eyes widened over this sign of affection. He never witnessed anything like it before.

Just before they could do anything more, though, they parted from each other.

"Whoa…Ron…" Kim gasped in shock, stunned over the events that just happened.

"It just happened again, KP!" Ron exclaimed, "Like…something out of the blue!"

"Yeah…it's more complicated than I thought!" Kim answered, "I probably should definitely have a nice long talk with Mom about this sitch…"

"Mine too!" Ron agreed.

"Well..first thing's first, Ron! The Rarium!" Kim said, putting top priorities first.

"But how are we going to get there, KP? The lab's north of town and we are a few miles away!" Ron asked.

Kim smirked, pointing to Agent P twirling his hovercraft keys, "I think he'll have a way there!"

Agent P pressed a button as his hovercraft zoomed to the aid of the trio in front of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. It landed right in front of them.

He also pressed a button to extend the leg room in the back seat of the craft to fit his human-sized companions.

"Okay, Ron!" Kim exclaimed, grabbing a helmet. Ron grabbed one as well and gave a naked mole-rat sized helmet to Rufus.

"First stop…Danville Laboratories!"

Agent P got in the cockpit of the hovercraft as he activated the controls for it to take off.

It flew off into the sunset, knowing that Team Possible and Agent P's task of foiling both Doofenshmirtz and Drakken in the same day was a crowning achievement.

* * *

However, a figure obscured almost in shadow, save for the tip of his nose and mouth, observed the three with a pair of binoculars.

He activated his head-piece. "Boss…I've got a good look on them!"

"Good!" the mysterious boss replied on the other end. "Report back to base so that I may give you a promotion!"

"Yes sir!" the figure replied before slowly disappearing into the shadows.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Monique and her friends stood there in stunned silence as Candace tried to get a can filled with paint, still underneath the impression that the building was still invisible.

She finally uttered, "Girl, I cannot believe what I'm seeing with these two eyes!"

Bonnie agreed, "Me either, Moni! When this is all over, I'm gonna have a latte…grande-sized!"

"Second here…." Tara chimed in, raising her hand.

Candace swung the backyard gate open, paint can in hand. She had a crazed twitch in her right eye and breathed heavily with a creepy _Shining_-esque smile.

She ran as fast as she could in the warm summer grass, cackling along the way, swinging the paint can crazily. "Hah! Everyone will see the hotel! Everyone will know that I'm telling the truth!"

She threw the paint in the air, thinking that the hotel would still be there, but all it made was a plopping sound onto the grass.

Candace's maddening smile was reduced down to a stunned stammer of disbelief.

"But…but…but…" she stuttered, dropping the paint can on the ground. "I don't understand…I don't understand!"

"Once again…" Linda sighed, "I don't see anything!"

"But the hotel…and it was there….and it was huge!" Candace complained to her mom.

Linda looked at the mess and muttered, "Looks like you're going to have to clean up all this mess…"

She then pouted as she saw her mom heading out of the backyard, "It's no fair…" Then, she remembered something, "Wait a minute...!"

Candace snapped her finger, which meant only one thing, an idea coming to her head.

"Of course! I still have my three-pronged plan for busting the boys! There is hope after all!" she exclaimed proudly as she grabbed her mom by the shoulder sleeve.

"What…Candace?!" Linda questioned at her daughter's intentions, "What three-pronged plan?!"

"My three-pronged plan to finally bust the brothers, Mom!" Candace explained, "Even though you're not going to see the hotel…for reasons we may never know…there's that little word called 'evidence', starting with the…"

Then she turned around and looked around, "Um…where have you guys put my shoe?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know.

"What shoe?" Monique asked pointing out that Candace had flip-flops on.

"The anti-gravity shoe that I was going to show Mom!" Candace yelled. "Where did it go?!"

(_cuts to the hotel, now on the tropical island Candace and the others were on and then the camera zooms in on the anti-gravity shoe that she hastily left in her room)_

* * *

While witnessing all of this, Tara asked Stacy, "Um…could I borrow your phone?"

"How come, Tara?" Stacy asked.

"I need to send a message to some of our cheerleading friends and my phone's dead, by the way…" Tara said, looking at her phone with no battery power.

"Um…sure!"

Stacy then gave her the pink phone.

"Thanks!" Tara replied sweetly, before flipping it open, walking to the other side.

"Well…it's glad that I still have Candace's phone in handy, just as she promised."

As Stacy flipped the pink phone, she gasped. It was _her own _pink phone that she was holding in her hand. She gave Tara the wrong phone. They were of the same color but the buttons were arranged differently.

Stacy shouted out loud, "Tara! No!"

Tara, however, ignored Stacy's plea and continued to fiddle with the phone, whom she thought that it belonged to Stacy. It was actually Candace's phone she was handling.

"Now how do you send a message on this thing…it's so complicated! Ugh! It's filled with some huge file…!" Tara grunted, pressing a button on the phone out of curiosity.

Stacy bit her lip of what she feared would happen next.

Linda snarked to Candace, "Lemme guess, this so-called 'anti-gravity shoe' was just a figment of your imagination, Candace!"

"Wait! The witnesses!"

Candace snapped her fingers again, pointing to the second part of her plan.

Linda again was walking with her back turned to the sliding door as her daughter grabbed her shirt sleeve again.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Candace…what are you doing?"

"Mom! Prepare to be shocked and horrified by eyewitness testimony!" she shouted with fanfare to her mom, thinking that the testimony would seal the boys' fate.

"Can it wait? I need to help your father to get the giant teddy bears from the car…" Linda said, turning her back for a moment. "Plus, I need to make dinner!"

Little did she and Candace realize that the satellite that absorbed the beam from Carl's first attempt at aiming the Amnesia-inator on an agent was over them, miles above in outer space. The beam fired down from the satellite onto Monique, Bonnie, Tara, and all of Phineas' friends.

Linda then turned back to the girls, as did Candace, and asked Monique, "So, tell me about this…'99-story hotel' Candace was talking about?"

"To tell you the truth, Ms. Flynn-Fletcher…" Monique began.

Candace bit her lip, anticipating that Monique would finally spill the beans.

"…we didn't see a 99-story tall hotel at all!"

That statement took Candace completely by surprise.

Tara nodded her head in agreement, "I don't even remember such a thing at all!"

Jeremy and Stacy shrugged their shoulders, getting the same reaction as well.

She shouted to Monique, continuing to point at the place "No! The hotel was right there! RIGHT THERE!"

Bonnie took Monique aside and whispered in her ear, "Okay…she's officially gone off the deep end…"

Monique whispered back, "You can say that again, girl…"

Candace gasped, realizing that there was one more chance to bust her brothers today. "Wait a minute! The phone evidence! There's still hope!"

She then snatched the phone from Stacy's hands.

"Hey! That's my phone!" Stacy exclaimed. Candace flipped open the phone and realized, to her dismay, that it was indeed her friend's phone.

"Ooops…sorry, Stace…" Candace nervously chuckled before handing Stacy back her phone.

Then she asked, "Who _really _has my phone?"

"Tara does!" came the reply from Stacy.

Candace then glared at Tara and exclaimed, "Gimmie the phone!"

Tara sighed and gave Candace the phone.

Candace flipped open the phone and giggled maniacally as she looked though the phone to find the massive file of videos and photos that she collected from the hotel.

The giggling, however, didn't last long, for she cannot seem to find the file on the phone.

Stacy gave a disapproving sigh to Tara as she anxiously replied, knowing her error, "Um…ooops?"

Realizing that her three-pronged attack to busting her brothers had blown up in her face, Candace fell to her knees on the soft summer grass and yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

At the Starlet mansion, Veruca was on the phone with Tightlips. It was already quarter to six in the evening.

"Can you give me an update on both the child-sized ninja costume and Rebecca's?" she asked, wishing to know if everything was running smoothly.

Tightlips replied through the phone, "The child-sized costume is about 40% complete and Rebecca's uniform is 75% complete.

Veruca smirked with an evil smile, "Excellent, remember that you still have less than five hours left to complete it!" She then sneered, "Remember also that 10:30pm is the EXACT time that you'll deliver those outfits to the Starlet Mansion! No minute later than that! You understand!"

"Understood, Your Majesty!" Tightlips replied from the phone.

Veruca replied, "Good, update me once you complete Rebecca's outfit!" She hung up her cell phone and began to pet Diamond.

"Oh Diamond, who's such a good cat? Oh, you are! Oh you so lovely…" Veruca cooed to her cat.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Rebecca entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, Ver, what's up?" she smiled, sitting down on the loveseat.

Veruca replied, "Oh, you know, Reb, checking on the update of your ninja stealth costume and Suzy's, that's all!"

Rebecca then observed what Veruca was wearing. She changed dresses to that of a white diamond one with her favorite mink coat to match it, along with several fancy diamond and rare gold necklaces. Her hair was done neatly.

She asked, "And speaking of clothes, are you getting ready for something?"

Veruca replied, fluffing up her hair, "Oh yeah I am! I'm going to have a date tonight with my new boyfriend that I've met through the juvie prison pen-pal system! He's the son of one of the wealthiest oil companies and he's a multi-millionaire!"

She continued, "We've met for only, like, a couple of weeks through letters and he's only seen me twice, but I could tell from the looks on his face that he's got the hots for me! Of course, I am a multi-billionaire and he's a slight step down from my radar, but it'll guarantee me a lot of media attention and I'm sure that I will be in a magazine cover or two!"

Rebecca was baffled a little by this.

"But what about the thing that you said about not attracting any attention 'cause of KA?" she questioned. "I thought you issued a media blackout!"

"Reb, that's the beauty of my plan! I didn't want little Kim to figure out that I was in town! I also jammed that tech guy of hers from spying on me! That damn redhead was about as blind as a bat!"

"I know, Ver, but why getting the attention now?" she persisted in asking.

"I just want to see the reaction of Kim now that I'm out of juvie! Don't worry, my real intentions will never be revealed to that green-eyed she-devil!"

Rebecca sighed with relief, "Well, that's good to know!"

She then heard the doorbell ring at the front door three times.

Veruca gasped, knowing that it was the boyfriend of her dreams. She stood up from the chair and put Diamond down.

"Now, Reb, if you don't mind, my handsome Prince Charming awaits me!"

She clapped her hands twice and three of her servants, numbered 693, 1539, and 2743 appeared before her.

As custom, they kneeled and gave thanks to her before standing up.

"Servants, fetch me my Honor Bodyguards and prepare my golden throne! My date is here! And Servant 2743, open the door!"

The three servants replied unanimously at the same time, "It will be done, Holy One!" She went into the hallway where her throne was kept with Servants 693 and 1539 trailing behind her.

Servant 2743 opened the door, and it was Veruca's date, Jack. He was black-haired, had pearly-white teeth, and was dressed in an expensive Italian suit. He was around Veruca's age of 17 ½ years.

"So…where's the lucky girl that wrote me a lot of love letters?" Jack asked, holding a bouquet of rare white roses that cost $9,000.

"She's getting her throne ready and, if you don't mind, I have some shopping to do!" Rebecca smiled before leaving the large living area.

Veruca then emerged, sitting on her golden-encrusted throne with her four top bodyguards holding it up.

"Wow…she's more spectacular than I've imagined…" Jack exclaimed, taken in by the elegant splendor of Veruca clothed with diamonds.

She clapped her hands once as the bodyguards lowered the throne to the floor so that she could get off.

"So…ready for this?" Jack asked, taking Veruca by the hand.

"More than ready!" Veruca winked as the two walked out the door together, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Agent P flew Kim and Ron in his hovercraft to the Danville Laboratories to return the Rarium to Professor Burner on their way to the OWCA headquarters. He flew them to the back door and landed the hovercraft.

Kim got off the craft, Rarium in hand. She knew that this wild adventure that her and Ron have been on the last eight hours was coming to a close. She waved to Agent P.

"Thanks, P! Where can I meet up with you after the Rarium's returned?"

Agent P pointed to a clearing within the building's shadow, about 100 feet away from where she's standing.

Kim replied, "Okay!" She turned to Ron and said, "Ron, stay with Agent P!"

"Hope it doesn't take too long, Kim!" Ron pondered.

Kim scoffed, "Ron, it's going to be an in-and-out thing!"

She entered the lab where Professor Burner was there. The hem of his lab coat was slightly burned.

"Professor?" Kim asked.

Burner turned his head around and replied, "Ah, Miss Possible! Nice to see you again!"

Kim laughed slightly and said, "It's no big, Professor, but what happened with your coat?"

"Let's just say one of my assistants was…careless…with the chemicals…" Burner explained.

"Oh…" Kim said, then pulled the black box containing the two pieces of the Rarium, "We encountered a few bumps in the road, but…here's the Rarium!"

She gave the professor the black box.

"Ah, thank you so much, Miss Possible!" Burner said, holding the box tightly, "It would've been devastating had it fallen into the wrong hands!"

"Well," Kim smiled, "my job is to make sure the bad guys never achieve their goals of world domination!"

"Once again!" Burner complemented, "We're forever in gratitude to you!"

Kim replied sweetly, "Helping people is the best thing I can do!"

Kim and Professor Burner waved goodbye to each other when she came to the clearing. The hovercraft, with Ron and Agent P inside, was parked there.

"Ready to roll, Ron?" Kim asked as she got into the backseat of the craft.

Ron sighed and looked down at his stomach, "I'm ready…to eat…!"

Kim heard her stomach growl.

"The sooner we meet Monogram and end the mission…the better…" she said before turning to Agent P. "Now…to the OWCA!"

Agent P activated his hovercraft as they flew to the OWCA Headquarters.

* * *

The hovercraft landed softly in the OWCA garage.

Monogram and Carl stood there with proud looks on their face. Kim also peered down and saw their tech genius, Wade.

She, Ron, and Agent P exited the vehicle as soon as it landed.

Monogram exclaimed for joy, "It's nice to see all of you here!"

Kim laughed, "You betcha, Major! Both Doof and Drakken have been defeated and it's pretty much safe to say that the day has been saved!"

Ron then chimed in, "Thanks to…Team Possible!"

Their attention then focused of Wade.

Ron looked in amazement as he studied Wade both front and back, "Wow! Wade in the very flesh! Wait…" He then paused a moment. "You're not a hologram, right?"

Wade folded his arms and said, "Duh, Ron, I am real! I got an escort from one of their agents, so yes, I am actually physically here and not a hologram!"

Ron touched his finger once and deducted, "Yep, he's real alright!" 

* * *

The three of them walked from the garage to Monogram's main office.

Monogram looked at the three and announced, "So now that everyone's here, it's time to begin!"

Kim wondered, "Begin what?"

The Major took a deep breath before uttering the words, "Your memory being erased, of course!"

"Of course…wait, what?!" Kim exclaimed with shock when the meaning of Monogram's words sunk in.

Monogram repeated, "I just said, Miss Possible, that your memory of today's events, along with Ron's and Wade's, will be erased! It's for a good reason!"

But before Monogram could continue, Ron intervened in a shrill voice, "Now, let's get one thing straight here!" He went up to Monogram's face and shouted, "No one, but NO ONE erases the Ron-man's memory, even for a single day!"

Wade added, "I don't think that was ever explained to me on the way here!"

Monogram stuttered, sweating, "But let me explain…!"

Kim ranted, "When we first got this mission, I thought there wasn't going to be anything extra, like my memory of this entire mission being erased from existence!"

Monogram darted his eyes downward, stammering, "But…but…I…"

"But now, it feels like that my skills have been taken advantage of just so that I could become a part of some…sort of…science experiment!" the redhead shouted angrily.

Ron then noticed something tugging on his pants leg and looked below, the look of ire disappearing from his face.

"Um, KP?"

"Not now, Ron!" Kim snapped in Ron's face before turning back to Monogram, "Major, I usually prefer to have my memory in one piece, thank you very much! Even Agent P agrees with me on this, right, P?"

She cocked her head to Agent P, expecting his reaction to be shared with hers. What she didn't expect, however, was the sight of Agent P, visibly shaken and saddened.

Kim's look of anger disappeared from her face, replaced by a look of disbelief.

"P? What's wrong?"

Agent P sadly chattered with tears from his eyes. He walked up to Kim and opened up his most prized possession that he wore on his neck: a tri-fold locket of him, Phineas, and Ferb five years ago when they first bought him.

Kim closely viewed the pictures and gasped.

"Those are… those are his owners?" she said, shocked at seeing Agent P upset. Throughout the mission, she had seen no other emotion of Agent P other than that determined look in taking down Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes! You see, Miss Possible? This is the reason why we had to give that side-mission to Agent P to recover the aiming mechanism for the Amnesia-inator so that it would work properly!"

Monogram added "Also…um…Carl?"

"Yes, sir?" the intern quipped.

"Do you have the videotape?"

Carl smiled, handing Monogram the videotape "Of course, sir!"

Monogram put the video in a VCR.

"Who does even use a VCR anymore?" Kim wondered, sitting down on a nearby chair. Ron sat down right next to her. Agent P, still upset, grabbed a box of tissues and sat to the left of Kim, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Probably someone who thinks the 90s are cool…" Ron muttered to himself.

The videotape then showed last year's Christmas special of _Snowman Hank_.

"Carl!" Monogram yelled within earshot of Carl's ear, "That's the wrong video!"

"Wow, Carl! I didn't know you were a fan of my most favorite cartoon snowman of all time!" Ron exclaimed, knowing that he found another supporter of the Christmastime show.

"Ron, I watch it just about every year with Monogram!" Carl replied proudly.

Monogram then looked at Agent P and still demanded, "Carl…the _other _video, please?"

"Oh…sorry! Right, sir!" Carl nervously interjected, ejecting the _Snowman Hank _videotape from the VCR. He put in another tape instead.

"This was taken from our Interrogation Room camera earlier this afternoon.

The TV showed images of Ron and Kim getting their first glance at Agent P with Ron saying…

_Hey…aren't you that pet platypus Phineas and Ferb both had…._

Monogram shut off the TV after that moment.

"Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious!" Ron exclaimed, "I should tell Phineas and Ferb about their super-cool platypus as an agent! Come on KP, it'll be cool!"

Monogram explained to Kim, "If Ron reveals to his owners about Agent P's secret, he will HAVE to be transferred to another family…no questions asked!"

And when Monogram had finished, Agent P's crying intensified as he blew tissue after tissue. He was thinking about the fate of his time with the Agency.

Ron wondered, "Was it something I said?"

Kim looked at Agent P's sad face, then at Monogram and Carl, and finally, at Ron. She was more baffled at what to do in this unusual sitch.

"I…I don't know what to do…"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Ron looked at the crying Agent P and back at Kim.

He said, trying to make things better and putting a hand on her left shoulder, "Look, KP… I didn't mean to hurt Perry's feelings…"

"I'm…afraid you did, Ron!" Kim sadly sighed. Ron felt defeated in making a bad situation worse…

Wade agreed, "I think you should reconsider what you said, Ron…"

Monogram reasoned, "Look, erasing your minds of the mission with the Amnesia-inator will not only preserve the secrecy of the Agency, but it also ensures that Agent P remains with his host family! He really does love those boys!"

He turned to Carl once more and said softly, "Carl, do you have a DVD of Agent P and the boys?"

"It's right over here, sir!" Carl replied, handing him the DVD.

Monogram put the DVD into the player right next to the VCR and turned on the TV once more, while Carl shut out the lights to the main office.

The DVD that Carl put in captured memories of both Phineas and Ferb when they were just six years old and enjoying their very first day with a baby Perry.

Agent P sniffled into Ron's shirt because he ran out of tissues upon seeing himself as the young platypus he was.

Kim gleamed her eyes at a sight, "Aww…that's so cute!"

She then saw images of the boys playing Frisbee with Perry and them playing catch with a baseball.

Her eyes began to tear up when she saw the heartwarming moment of both the young Phineas and Ferb embracing their newfound pet.

Ron blubbered, crying in unison with Kim "So bon-diggety adorable!"

* * *

Once the 7-minute DVD ended, Monogram said, "So now you see the bond between Agent P and the boys?"

Kim sighed, wiping away a tear, and then looked at the tearful Agent P clenching the locket tightly, "I can see…but how can I make him feel better? I have no experience with this sitch before…"

"Um…Kim?" Ron insisted, "I think you might want to take a look at this…"

Kim and Monogram turned around and they saw Rufus at Agent P's side, patting the agent's back with one of his pink paws. Rufus took one look at the locket and then at Agent P and began to cry as well, thinking what would happen to him if he were in Agent P's shoes. The two then embraced each other, fearing what would happen next.

Taking a single look at the heart-warming moment between the two animals, Kim made her decision.

"Monogram…" she announced, knowing what's best in her heart "I've decided that my memory should be erased of this mission…for Agent P! I mean, even though we've only met for eight hours, we really created, well, a friendship for each other!"

Kim continued boldly, "I want what's best for Agent P! So that's why I made that decision!"

Ron got a tear in his eye, seeing his beloved mole-rat upset, "I…I can't sand to see Rufus upset! I want in too!"

Wade sighed, "Count me in as well!"

Rufus and Agent P both nodded their heads, wiping away their tears.

Kim then felt something on her pants leg. She looked down and saw Agent P hugging her leg with tears of happiness and joy running down from his face instead of those of sadness.

Ron came up to Kim's ear and whispered, "I think Agent P is…thanking you!"

Kim picked up the smiling Agent P and said with a smile, "Aww…thanks for everything, P!"

She lifted him higher to face level. Agent P then hugged Kim right at her cheek. He turned back to Ron, Rufus, and Wade and displayed a thumb-up gesture as a token of appreciation for all their hard work.

Ron gave his thumbs-up and exclaimed, "Right back at ya, bub!" Rufus and Wade followed suit with their thumbs-up gestures.

Monogram, seeing that the problem of Ron telling on Perry's owners has been solved, breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that everyone's on the same page, we'll go on down underground to the Forget Room so that Carl can fire up the Amnesia-inator…" He added with a stern look to Carl, "…correctly this time!"

Carl whimpered before saluting, "I will this time, sir!"

Kim took a deep breath and said, putting Agent P down, "Well, that's one potentially bad sitch averted!"

However, Ron then heard the growling of his stomach once more. He turned to Monogram and asked, "Um, Major, can we immediately get to the erasing memory part? I can't even remember my stomach being this hungry for food!"

Wade smirked, pointing to himself, "Not me, I was in my house so I had no problem eating lunch!"

Ron complained, clenching his stomach, "Rats…you were lucky, Wade! Now I have to build up my

strength if I want to improve my chances on the football team!"

Kim's stomach then joined the chorus of growling.

She then grumbled, "I'd settle for anything, Ron, including Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's cooking or…."

Then she paused for a moment and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!"

Ron's eyes recoiled in shock, "What is it, KP?!"

"I forgot!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Forgot about what?" Monogram asked with a confused look, "We haven't even used the Amnesia-inator yet, much less putting the aiming mechanism in the machine yet!"

"No, it's not about that!" Kim clarified in a loud voice, "I forgot that I was supposed to help Candace begin her training as a Mad Dog cheerleader! By the way, I wonder how she's doing with the other girls…"

* * *

Candace, realizing that her plan to bust her brothers blew right up in her face, pounded her fists against the summer grass, just inches away from the paint splotch.

"It's just not fair! It's just not fair!" she wailed, throwing a common tantrum.

Linda came back into the house to get a large sponge and a heavy bucket of soapy water before she returned to the backyard.

"Candace, you're still going to have to clean this mess up!" she demanded, pointing to the paint splotch.

Candace groaned, admitting defeat and hanging her head low, "Fine, Mom…"

She grabbed the sponge, and sloshed it through the soapy water. Then she slapped it onto the paint mess, attempting to clean it up.

She grumbled and murmured to herself while going through this task "Stupid hotel….no fair….stupid Mysterious Force!"

Stacy sighed, "I'll pitch in…" She grabbed a second sponge and helped her troubled best friend.

Jeremy nodded his head, "Me too!" He grabbed a third sponge and helped in as well.

Linda then turned her attention to Phineas, Ferb, and the others.

"Now, who wants Mississippi Mud Pie after dinner…which is going to be fried catfish!"

Everyone in the group insisted, "We do! We do!" All of them went inside the house.

Ferb then came up to Candace and said his first words of today, "You know, the probability of a hotel disappearing is 48 million to one!"

Candace rolled her eyes around and mocked, "Now you tell me the odds…" and continued scrubbing.

Linda chuckled, seeing Lawrence bringing in the food. "It's a good thing that Lawrence bought seven pies while I was sleeping!"

Finally, she turned to Candace, Stacy and Jeremy and said, "And you can have the catfish and pie when you're done cleaning up!"

With this, she then shut the patio sliding door.

* * *

Candace continued to whine and complain.

"This has to so be the worst day of my life!" she growled, clenching the sponge with her fist.

Jeremy sighed, trying to make things better, "Come on, Candace, it can't be that bad!"

"Face it, Jeremy!" Candace admitted in a whiny voice, "My plan to bust the boys backfired in front of my face, the hotel thing disappeared to Gosh-knows-where…."

(_cuts to a scene of many people on the tropical island having fun at the Hotel du Phineas and Ferb) _

…and to top it all off, we have to clean this stupid mess!"

Stacy also reminded, scrubbing away a small spot, "And don't forget about the cheerleading!"

Candace scoffed, "Yeah, I mean, by right now, I should be at least learning the basics but I haven't even learned any warm-ups or stretches or…anything!"

Stacy replied, "Like I said, wait till Kim comes back and let's see where we go from there!"

Then, Candace turned to her boyfriend and worried, "What about our date?"

Jeremy smiled, "How about a date at the Paradise Theater tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah…that's 90s night, where people dress in clothes from that decade!" Stacy deducted as the mess of the paint grew smaller and smaller.

Jeremy continued on, "Remember that you have those two tickets for the 'Memo Pad'!"

Candace gasped in surprise, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

She dropped the sponge and rushed back inside the house to get her handbag out for the two tickets.

Candace returned to the backyard with the two tickets in hand.

"Here you go, Jere-bear!" she smiled, cuddling up to him and giving him the first ticket.

She added, looking at her ticket, "According to the stub, the 'Memo Pad' showtime is going to be at 8pm."

"Okay so, say, I pick you up at 7?" Jeremy asked with a soothing calm.

Candace squealed for joy at the top of her lungs, and then replied normally, "Seven sounds like a lucky number to me!"

Jeremy kissed Candace on the cheek and Candace returned the favor, pecking his cheek.

He then looked on his phone, noticing that there was one unread text and checked on it. It was from June, his mom.

"Oh, Mom just text me…" he said, "She says to watch Suzy for the next hour before she and Dad go out on a date!"

Candace groaned, "Aww…that means you aren't gonna eat fried catfish with us?"

Jeremy thought about it and said, "Um…let me talk with your mom about it first!" He opened up the patio sliding door to talk it out with Linda.

"OK, sure…" came the reply from Candace as they cleaned up the remnants of the paint spill.

Candace scrubbed the last of the paint from the grass as night began to settle in Danville.

* * *

At the Johnson house, Jack and June were getting ready for their date at Chez Couteaux.

"Glad thing you hired that babysitter today?" Jack smiled, applying cologne to his neck.

"Oh yeah, Suzy is such a handful!" June giggled, putting on her purple diamond earrings and checking herself out in a splendid long black dress.

"But she's our little cutie!" Jack added in, smiling to his wife and the two kissed each other on the lips. "And, of course, Jeremy'll babysit our wonderful daughter until we come home at 10:30!"

What they didn't realize was that one of Veruca's robo-flies was there at the master bedroom window, absorbing everything what they said.

Tightlips, from the Salt mansion, overheard every word of the conversation between the Johnson parents.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, "I have to warn the Goddess Veruca!"

Servant 49, whom witnessed Tightlips' moment of despair, said, "What are we going to do?"

"Get Miss Starlet on the line!" Tightlips insisted.

* * *

TV crews and entertainment news media outlets came out in droves as they crowded around the entrance to the restaurant.

The news reporter explained everything through the camera:

_And in entertainment news tonight, former child pageant star, reality TV actress, and now-peanut heiress and billionaire 'V Fashions' entrepreneur Veruca Salt is preparing to enter the Chez Couteaux restaurant with her new boyfriend! Who is he and what will he provide for Miss Salt?_

And as expected, the super-stretch limousine carrying the two lovebirds arrived.

_And here she comes now!_

The paparazzi happily snapped away photo after photo of the new couple as a chauffeur wearing a $10,000 suit opened the door for them. The red carpet was already there to provide a pathway to the entrance.

Veruca walked with Jack, the two of them holding their hands together amidst all of the media attention the whole world was giving them.

The entertainment reporter for the local TV station came up to Veruca and asked, "So, what's it like to be with your new boyfriend?"

"Well…" Veruca replied through the microphone, "Jack's definitely a hot guy and I wanna be with him forever!" She then hugged him tightly as the two entered into the restaurant.

Two of her four bodyguards, which normally carried around her throne, closed the door off to any further media access.

One of the bodyguards' spokesmen said through the microphone, "We need our Glorious Princess to eat with her new boyfriend in privacy! We will resume media access once she's through with dinner!"

_There you have it, from the words of the heiress herself…Her new boyfriend, Jack, is a, and I quote, 'hot guy'!_

* * *

At Chez Couteaux, Veruca was looking into the brown eyes of her new beaux, Jack. They were waiting for the food, which Jack ordered a few minutes ago.

"So…tell me more about this…oil business?" the peanut heiress asked, putting one elbow to the table, gazing into his eyes.

"Well, being the official heir to a family fortune of around $750 million dollars, my father's business makes around $900 million a year!" Jack explained, grooming his hair with his comb.

Veruca applied more of her custom-made perfume, "Le Salt", to her face and replied, "Go on!"

"Oh, we get to travel around the world, like Asia, Europe…you know…the best places ever!" Jack smiled, putting his comb away.

Veruca was about to say something when her cellphone began to vibrate.

She looked at the caller ID and widened her eyes with surprise.

It was Carmelita Spats.

"Um…anything wrong, Veruca?" Jack wondered for his new girlfriend.

"Excuse me, Jack…" Veruca nervously replied, "I have to…use the little girls' room!"

"Okay, I'll be right here for you!" Jack smiled.

Veruca stood up from her seat and headed off to the restrooms, which were on the second floor of the fancy two-story restaurant.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Looking around and seeing a variety of women, dressed in their best, heading for the ladies restroom, Veruca spotted a janitor's closet.

Quick as a flash, she opened and closed the door right behind her into the small closet.

"Eww…it reeks of dog crap in here!" she complained of the obnoxious smells of wet mops and toilet bowl cleaners.

She went through her diamond-studded handbag and got out her phone.

"Yeah, Carm, what's up?" Veruca groaned, as a girl of status didn't want to be trapped in such a closed confined space for a long period of time.

"Listen, Veruca! I too want in on the action against that little cakesniffer, Candace Flynn!" Carmelita demanded.

"Look, I already have both Suzy and Rebecca both on board for this project! I don't want myself to be stretched thin!"

"But maybe I could play a supporting role!" Carmelita suggested. "I could be a lookout!"

"Hmm…you did play lookout when we TP'ed that last cheerleader's house so…yeah…you're in!" Veruca said.

"Oh thank you!" Carmelita squealed with excitement.

"Will you keep it down? I'm in the middle of a date here!" Veruca growled in a low voice.

"Ooops…sorry, Ver…"

Camelita lowered her voice.

"Thank you!" Veruca whispered, "Now…the only thing is…."

Her cellphone vibrated again, indicating another caller on a different line.

"Sorry, Carm, I'm gonna have to put you on hold!" She put Carmelita on hold to take in the next call.

"Yes?"

The caller exclaimed, "It's me, Rebecca! Listen, we're in a jam here!"

"Like, apple jam, traffic jam, or…?" Veruca asked with a momentary dumb look on her face. "And would you please keep it down?!"

"Sorry, Ver," Rebecca whispered as fast as she could, "but it's more of a plan jam!"

Veruca's eye began to twitch, "Plan jam?! Explain quickly!"

Rebecca explained "Tightlips just called me and told me that Suzy's parents are going to eat out at Chez Couteaux on a date together!"

Veruca gasped, "Oh, shit!"

"Even worse is that they said that Jeremy's gonna babysit Suzy till they come home at 10:30! That means we've only got 30 minutes to meet up with Suzy _and _to transfer those pranks!"

"Damn it…" Veruca cursed underneath her breath, "The Johnson parents cannot be here at all! Do you know how much media coverage is there at the front entrance of the restaurant?!"

Veruca peered through the small window of the restaurant and turned her phone around. She pulled up the camera feature of the phone, showing Rebecca the depth of media reporters around the reporters. Furthermore, she snapped a photo and sent it to Rebecca's phone.

All Rebecca had to do was to take a single look of the photo her friend sent her and she gasped.

"Veruca…this could throw a wrench in our entire plans!" Rebecca whispered with fright.

"I know! If the Johnson parents come over here on their little date, they're going to wonder where all the media coverage came from! And the reporters are going to say it's for me…" Veruca growled and continued "And if they react like I think they would, they're going to snoop around and maybe get help from that green-eyed she-devil!"

"You mean Kim…" Rebecca replied.

"Yes!" Veruca snarled, "If they found out about my plan, I'll be ruined and I'll be sent back to juvie! And I don't want to go back to juvie!"

"Reb, you better find some way to get me out of this jam…and quick!"

* * *

Jeremy went inside the Flynn-Fletcher house where he caught up with Linda, who was opening one of the four bags of frozen catfish fillets her husband bought.

"Oh, hey, Jeremy!" Linda smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Jeremy grinned, but Linda then looked at his extremely baggy jeans, showing off his swimming trunks.

"Um…you might want to get a belt for those pants…" Linda chuckled nervously.

"You see, that's the problem…" Jeremy explained, scratching his back, "I couldn't find a belt anywhere in my closet!"

Linda looked upstairs and suggested, "Well, Lawrence has some old belts upstairs that you can use!"

She and Jeremy then went outside the front door and found the four large Teddy-bear lookalikes of the Flynn-Fletcher children and Jeremy still inside.

"Also," she continued, "can you help us unload the Teddy bears from the SUV once your pants are pulled up?"

"No problem, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Jeremy smiled as he went upstairs to get one of Lawrence's old belts.

Five minutes later, Jeremy emerged downstairs with his pants properly pulled up with the assistance of one of the belts.

He knew that he had something else on his mind.

"Also, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, could I swing by your house for dinner? I have to babysit Suzy back at the house until my parents come home from their date!" he asked.

Linda smiled and replied, "Oh of course, Jeremy, I'll have a doggie bag ready for you!" She pointed to a plastic container meant to store leftovers.

"Now for those Teddy bears!" she exclaimed as she and Jeremy headed out to the SUV.

* * *

Jeremy and Linda went inside the SUV and he gasped.

"Wow…where did you get all these teddy bears, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Jeremy gasped in wonder.

"We've bought them from a local toy store up in Vicksburg, Jeremy! They really did a lot of good work on the boys, yourself, and Candace!" Linda explained, pointing to the Teddy bears.

"Hmm…this gives me an idea…" Jeremy wondered, then turning to the backyard where Candace was still cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Jeremy went back to the backyard and saw Candace standing upright, the paint mess now gone.

"Sorry, Candace, but someone's gotta watch little Suzy…" Jeremy said. "…and sorry that I can't make it to dinner but…you know…family comes first…"

Candace's left eye began to twitch whenever she heard that dreaded name. "Uh…uh…uh….yeah, I…I understand! You go and…watch her!"

"Okay, sweetie pie…." Jeremy sighed and then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Candace calmed down in an instant…for now.

"I'll be back in about an hour to pick up the food, but before I go, there's something I want to show you something…perfect for us!"

Candace squealed with excitement, "Ooooooo…..what is it….what is it?"

Jeremy smiled and replied in a lovely voice, "It's right in the living room…on the loveseat!"

She rushed up to the living room as fast as she could and gasped.

It was the four-feet tall Candace and Jeremy look-alike Teddy-bears sitting together with a warm pink pillow heart right between them attached with Velcro.

"It's so….it's so….it's so BEAUTIFUL!" she wailed with excitement. Candace cried into the arms of her true love as the two kissed once more for a perfect six seconds.

"How did you…how did you get it?" Candace asked to her beaux.

"I think your mom can explain it!" Jeremy replied in a soft voice.

She turned to Linda, "Wow…Mom…I….I don't know what to say?!"

Linda smiled with pride, "Candace, I know how much you love Jeremy and how Jeremy loves you back! So while we were in Vicksburg, I went over to the local toy store there to see if they could stuff life-sized Teddy bears of you and Jeremy and…well…here's the result!"

Candace let go of Jeremy for a moment and hugged Linda, "Oh, thank you so much, Mom!"

Linda hugged her daughter back.

"Aww… even though you get crazy sometimes, I still love you!"

"So…" Jeremy wondered, going to Candace "…I'll probably head on out now to watch Suzy but…"

Then he gave Candace a kiss on the cheek, "…I'll call you in 40 minutes!"

"Okay, my little sweetie pie!" Candace smiled, "See you then!"

Jeremy and Candace hugged once more before he left for the evening.

* * *

At Monogram's office, Kim looked at the time and realized that she had to get back to the Flynn-Fletchers quickly.

"How are we going to get to the Amnesia-inator from here?" she asked.

Monogram chuckled. "No need to worry, Miss Possible! The tubes here will lead us to the Amnesia-inator!" He pressed a buttoned labeled, "Tubes to the Forget Room!"

The back wall of his office revealed about three tubes pointing downwards.

"Ladies first!" Monogram insisted.

Kim smirked, then jumped down the tube, followed by Monogram and then Carl.

"Ready?" Rufus squeaked. Agent P chattered and nodded his head. The both of them went down the tube together.

"Okay, Ron, it's not like you've been through a tube before…just make sure that nothing happens to me…" Ron said to himself, reminding himself of the last time he took a tube as a means of transportation.

(_shows Ron only in his boxers at Global Justice with Dr. Betty Director and a few of the GJ Agents laughing at him with Kim blushing in shame)_

"Well…here goes…"

He took a deep breath and jumped into the tube.

* * *

Kim, Monogram, Carl, and both Agent P and Rufus landed safely in the Forget Room.

Ron, meanwhile, landed behind-first on the hard floor below.

"Oww!" he exclaimed, rubbing his behind gently "My precious butt!"

Kim looked around the room and saw the Amnesia-inator.

"So this is the Amnesia-inator?" she questioned.

Monogram answered, "Yes, yes it is, Miss Possible. We used the device once before! That was before Doofenshmirtz tampered with the machine…"

Kim came up to the Amnesia-inator and opened up one of the panels and saw the missing area intended for the aiming mechanism.

She quipped, "Obviously, he didn't want the machine to fall into the good guys' hands."

"Yeah, but of course, Doofenshmirtz's plans have failed and we have the mechanism back in Agency hands!" Monogram said.

Turning to Carl, he declared, "Prepare to fire up the Amnesia-inator, Carl!" He gave the aiming mechanism to

Carl saluted and replied, "No problem, sir!"

Wade added in, "I'll chip in!" He went along with Carl to fix the aiming mechanism.

But before they could advance to the machine, Kim asked, "Um, where's the jet that has my regular clothes? I'm planning to resume shopping with Candace and the girls for some new high-end shoes this evening!"

Monogram answered, "Miss Possible, the jet passed by Headquarters today and dropped off your normal civilian clothes! So we pretty much got you covered!"

"What about Ron's clothes?"

"Oh yeah…" Monogram groaned, getting out Ron's bag of civilian clothes.

Ron got down on his knees and prayed, "Please don't let my khakis be destroyed!" He held his breath for a moment.

Monogram got out the pants and, as it turns out, they were fine.

Ron and Rufus both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, good, my pants are just fine!"

"But unfortunately…" Monogram groaned, biting his lip, "your shirt…" He took out Ron's normal red shirt and it was tattered and covered with mud.

"Aw great!" Ron complained, "And that was my last clean red shirt, too!"

"Looks like you'll have to be going through the hamper again, Ron…" Kim sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, KP, the Ronster's gonna do his laundry once that Amnesia-thing…does it's…you know…thing…" Ron replied, scratching his back.

Kim then asked the Major, "Monogram, can you ask Wade what time I first received my mission?"

"That won't be a problem!" Monogram said before calling out to Wade.

"Wade, what was time that you called up Miss Possible?"

Wade looked at his zPad for the moment of the hit on the site.

"According to my zPad, it was about 10:45am that the site hit came from the Danville Laboratories!" he explained.

"Thanks, Wade!" Kim acknowledged, then turned back to Monogram.

The Major sighed, looking at the Amnesia-inator, "So…I guess this is…the end…"

Kim took a glance at the device and said, "I have to admit, though, it was kind of an adventure!"

"Well…" Monogram snickered, "…we did see the footage of you and Agent P kicking both Doofenshmirtz and Drakken at the same time!" He inserted in a DVD that showed both Kim and Agent P about to kick Drakken and Doofenshmirtz simultaneously in the stomach.

Heinz showed a look of fright and panic on his face and screamed like a little girl.

Monogram paused the DVD and took a single look at the screaming Doofenshmirtz. Then he began pointing and laughing as loud as he could.

"Oh my…Doof's face!" Monogram laughed at the sight.

Kim and Ron also took a look at Doof's face and collapsed to the floor laughing and pointing.

Ron exclaimed during his laughs, "He's so toast!"

Rufus giggled and laughed on the floor. Even Agent P let out a wide smirk at his accomplishments.

* * *

After a few minutes of laughter, Monogram exhausted himself of his laughs and began to sigh, as did Kim and Ron.

The Amnesia-inator began to hum. Carl yelled from the back of the machine, "Amnesia-inator is ready and primed to fire in five minutes, sir! Everything is set for memory to be erased from 10:45am to now"

Wade went to the center of the room after helping Carl fix up the aiming mechanism correctly.

"So…" he said sadly, staring at the machine. "…this is our final goodbye!"

Kim moaned, "I wish if there was another way!"

Monogram replied sadly, shaking his head sideways, "Nope, Miss Possible!"

"Four minutes, sir!" Carl replied, counting down the time.

Kim turned to Agent P below: "Well, P, we've had some fun times together!"

Agent P lifted his arms up with a sad look on his face. Kim picked him up with her hands.

He then hugged her on the right cheek one last time.

Ron began to sniffle with a few tears streaming down his eyes. "Oh man…I'm….I'm…I'm having a moment here!" He cried into his mission shirt.

Rufus observed the tender moment between Kim and Agent P, then thought of the time Kim briefly held hands with Ron that evening, and then at the Amnesia-inator, primed to fire in three minutes, thirty seconds. Then he gasped in wonder.

Once he saw his owner drying up his tears, Rufus climbed up to Ron's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

Ron went wide-eyed what Rufus whispered, "Rufus! You don't mean…"

Rufus performed a facepalm and whispered some more into Ron's ear.

Ron finally understood what Rufus meant but was apprehensive, "Ohh! But Rufus, I'm not ready…"

Rufus squeaked, "Go for it!"

"Three minutes, sir!" Carl yelled.

Ron took a couple of deep breaths and muttered, "Okay, ol' buddy…here goes nothing!"

He turned to Kim and asked, nervously scratching his back, "Hey, um, Kim?"

"Yeah, Ron?" came the reply from the redhead.

"I've..um…uh…been…thinking…?" Ron nervously stammered.

Ron took two more deep breaths and began, "Y'know, you always helped save me during missions, because, of course, I'm the distraction?"

"Yes?" Kim answered simply, but with a confused look.

Ron added furthermore, "And how we've been through a lot as friends since Pre-K?"

Kim scratched her head, still confused, "Um, where are you going with all of this, Ron?"

"Kim, I want to thank you for all the times that you stood by my side and, you know, the other way around?"

"Two minutes left!" Carl left.

Kim laughed, "I know, Ron, because we're a team! Without you, Rufus or Wade, I wouldn't be where I am today!" She then briefly looked at Rufus and Wade before turning her attention back to Ron.

"And now, to symbolize that bond, I would like to give this gift! But…you gotta close your eyes!" Ron insisted.

Kim giggled, "How come?"

"It's a surprise!" Ron said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Okay…"

"One minute left!"

She then closed her eyes and whispered "And what gift would that be, Ron?"

Ron whispered back, "This…"

The two of them kissed each other softly on the lips.

Wade's jaw dropped in a stunned surprise over his two friends kissing. Agent P was overwhelmed with the feelings. His jaw dropped in shock as well.

Monogram sniffled, wiping away a couple of tears "So very… beautiful!"

Carl groaned. The romantic moments about Kim that he had earlier were dashed away.

"Aww…" he griped, "I wanted to be with her…"

After eight seconds of kissing, Kim was overwhelmed and speechless with this sudden burst of romance.

"Wow, Ron! That was…that was…" Kim stammered, trying to find the words.

"Yes?"

Ron bit his lip, wondering what Kim would say next.

"…the most romantic thing anyone's done for me!" Kim exclaimed.

"Really? But what about Josh?" Ron asked, citing a previous crush she had.

"Well…Josh and I didn't last long, five months to be exact!" Kim laughed a little nervously, "You, Ron, have been with me for 11 years and, well, I think this friendship just grew to a whole new level!"

"You…you…you mean?" Ron stammered nervously, wondering if she was going to say those words.

"Yep, Ron, you are now my boyf…"

But before Kim could complete her sentence, the hum of the Amnesia-inator was at full speed, ready to fire.

"Prepare to fire, sir!"

"Carl…the shades…." Monogram said with a tear from his eye.

Carl gave his superior a pair of sunglasses.

Kim then saw the light of the beam beginning to emit from the Amnesia-inator and began to panic and plead, "No! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Ron begged, flailing his hands around, "Please! Don't!"

A white light began to surround the entire room.

* * *

(_20 minutes later)_

Monogram sighed as he scanned his card to a classified room of the OWCA. In the room were thousands of filing cabinets filled with classified missions of all the Agents within his division.

He held two folders of Perry and Kim's entire battle between both Drakken and Doofenshmirtz, held together with a rubber band.

He walked through the aisles of cabinets starting from Agent A and working his way down to where Agent P was.

Perry's aisle alone covered 80 filing cabinets with all his bouts with Doofenshmirtz sorted by date.

Monogram went on over to the drawer which contained the latest missions of Agent P.

He opened the drawer and said to himself:

"If the Agency or Agent P is in trouble, we now know who to turn to in times of need!"

He put the folders into the drawer and closed it shut, as the four beeps of the Kimmunicator echoed in the distance.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Back at Chez Couteaux, Veruca was dealing with a set of problems different from that of her high school red-haired arch-nemesis.

"Goddamn it, Reb!" Veruca growled, "My plan to prevent Candace from joining the squad in on the line here! I need to find some way to prevent the Johnsons from coming to the restaurant, but how?"

Rebecca was wide-eyed.

"Don't look at me, Ver…" Rebecca exclaimed, "…I can't just simply pull a plan out of my ass!"

"Listen, Rebecca…just get onto AddressBook and see what info you can pull up on them!" Veruca snarled.

Rebecca typed as fast as she could on her computer and pulled up the AddressBook web site. She came onto the profile of Jack Johnson.

Veruca then thought of the one show that she adored the most to provide her answers: _My Stupid Spoiled 16__th__ Birthday._

"What would I do in that show….?"

A thought bubble popped in her head of an episode she remembered last week of a snotty brat girl spraying her mom with mace.

The thought was interrupted with Rebecca reading off the information from Jack's profile on AddressBook.

Rebecca said aloud on the phone, "According to his profile on AddressBook, it says that Jack Johnson hates to go to restaurants when emergency vehicles are present! Does that help?"

Veruca looked in her handbag and gasped with wonder. She was looking at an object that could save her nefarious plans.

It was a can of extra-strength bear mace.

A bright idea popped into her head as she exclaimed on her cell.

"Reb! I think I may have the solution to all our problems! Gotta call you later! Bye!"

She immediately hung up her cell.

Rebecca exclaimed, trying to get an answer "Hello? Hello? Damn it, I hate it when she does that!"

Veruca then looked at the bear spray, "Hmm….who can I use it on, though?"

* * *

She crept outside of the supply closet to head back to the restaurant as she concealed the spray in her mink coat.

She was walking back to her table when she caught sight of Jack making out with one of the rich girls of Danville.

Lizzy Wantsmoney was seventeen years of age and wearing a blue knee-length dress with sparkling rhinestones on them. She was on the Middleton High Golden Dancers team.

"You…good for nothing rat-faced bastards!" Veruca roared, pointing fingers at both Jack and Lizzy.

"Well…well…well…." Lizzy snickered, "…if it isn't the ugly fat cow captain on the Middle-dumb cheer squad! You couldn't even hold a boyfriend for two weeks!"

"And if it isn't one of Violet Beaureguarde's little makeup-covered tramps! " Veruca sneered. "She can shove one of those bubblegum-chewing trophies up her ass for all I care!"

* * *

Both the peanut heiress and Violet had been sharing a long-time rivalry with each other since Veruca called her a fat blueberry while a ballooning and bluish Violet was wheeled away by the Ooompa-Loompas.

A couple of weeks after that, her mother, Scarlet Beauregarde, displayed her own (literally) blue-bodied daughter at the Middleton County fair and received a $8,000 check, much to Violet's dismay.

Violet never forgave Veruca for that incident and vice-versa.

The two went on their separate paths in their times at Middleton High to that point. Veruca became captain of the Cheer Squad while Violet was chosen as captain of the Dance Team.

Violet takes every opportunity to insult Veruca and her girls while Veruca did the same to Violet.

Pretty much, Veruca was waging a two-front war at the same time.

* * *

"So what did they teach you on that squad?" Lizzy cruelly joked, "how to make out with a guy for two hours straight?"

"Listen you…." Veruca rumbled, "We're the best at what we do, which is cheerleading! All you do is dance and prance around like a bunch of sissies!"

"We don't prance around like sissies! We dance proudly for our school while you and you girls can't even read a children's book!" Lizzy stormed back.

Jack smirked, seeing Veruca in a frenzied state. "Ah, Veruca, so nice that you can come in and join us! Me and Lizzy here were just sampling some…dessert!" In reality, he meant the cheating.

"You double-crossing lying pig!" Veruca scowled. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

Jack snarked, "Says the head cheerleader who's going through boyfriends faster than rolls of toilet paper!"

"You heard that, Veruca?" Lizzy snickered, "Within the last four months, you've gone through…lemme count…" She held up seven fingers up high to symbolize the number of boyfriends that she had over that timespan, including right now.

"You fat bitch! Both you and Jack can go to Hell for all I care!" Veruca snapped. The guests at all the other tables gasped wide-eyed at this open display of cursing and name-calling.

"It's amazing that you can't control that short temper of yours!" Lizzy snarked, "One day, it's going to bite you hard...and I mean hard...in the ass!"

"With a mouth like that, you could end up on some street corner like a two-dollar whore, you fat son of a bitch!" Veruca shouted, finally losing her temper.

"Ooooh...that's it!" Lizzy growled. She formed a fist with her right hand. "You're going to get it this time, Veruca!"

Lizzy threw the punch at Veruca but missed the punch and swung nothing but air instead.

Sensing a moment of weakness in her rival, Veruca took out the can of bear mace from her mink coat and sprayed it directly in Lizzy's eyes!

"ARRRGHHH!" she exclaimed, feeling the burn and feeling her eyes beginning to water severely. "My EYES!"

She put the bear mace back in her handbag.

Veruca then wrapped up Lizzy and tackled her to the ground as the two began to push and shove and claw at each other's hair.

"You stupid cheating windbag!" Veruca growled, pulling at her rival's hair.

"You cheap little bitch!" Rebecca shouted.

The two then tumbled to the ground as the fighting progressed in the restaurant, still pulling each other's hair and clawing at each other's face, resulting in overturned chairs and tables.

Passersby quickly began to take out their Y-Pads and their Watermelon devices and began to record the melee between the two. One of them was eating a bowl of popcorn while recording.

* * *

(_an hour earlier)_

The Renton family entered Chez Couteaux. Ken and Regina came through the double doors while their son, Felix, entered in with his high-tech hover-powered wheelchair. Both Ken and Regina were celebrating their 18th anniversary together. Felix's job on the football team was primarily statistician work because of his superior intellect.

To celebrate the occassion, the two of them reserved reservations at the expensive restaurant three weeks ago.

"Ah...ze Rentons..." the waiter exclaimed with joy in a faux French accent, holding three menus, "ze smoke or no?"

"Non-smoking, please!" Ken insisted, "And of course, with enough room for my son's wheelchair!"

The waiter whistled at the bells and whistles of Felix's wheelchair. "Ah, it is amazing, no?"

"My dad completed it last year!" Felix explained.

"And it was totally worth it!" Regina chimed in.

"Ahh..yes...yes...Monsieur Renton! Right this way!" the waiter insisted. He led the way, with the Rentons right behind him.

They took their table, which had a panorama facing a majestic 15-acre lake with a fountain at the very center of it.

While they were waiting for the waiter to come backk, all they did was admire the majestic view.

"Oh...Ken..." Regina sighed, staring into her husband's eyes "...isn't it romantic? Coming out to the finest restaurant in all of Middleton with such an amazing view like this!"

Ken smiled, "I do agree, sweet Reggie!"

Regina giggled and swooned, "Oh I just love it when you say that!"

The two kissed each other on the lips briefly before the waiter came to take their order.

Felix rolled his eyes, "Okay...so what are we going to eat?"

"I choose the 18 ounce sirlion, well-done, with a cup of tomato soup on the side!" Ken said, putting down his menu.

"I'll have the lobster du jour..." Regina called out her food before giving up her menu.

"And I'll have the prime rib..." Felix said, choosing his food before putting the menus away.

The waiter replied, "Ze food will be out in 30 minutes!" He took their menus and left them to their own affairs.

"Anyways..." Felix interrupted, "...I'm planning to do football statistics for the Mad Dogs for this season!"

"That's good, dear..." Regina smiled. "Hopefully, the new MHS press box could accomodate your new wheelchair!"

"Yeah, because l had to use a normal wheelchair and the elevator to get to the top to do the stats!"

"Hopefully, it won't be an issue this season!" Ken replied to his son before whispering into his wife's ear, "And I prepared just a special surprise for love dove!"

"Oooh...I can't wait!" Regina squealed with joy. "I could only dream what it can be!"

* * *

When the food finally came to their table, the Rentons enjoyed the luxurious meal right in front of them. After they took their last bites, Ken whispered to their head server, "Now...the surprise!"

"Ah...ze surpize for le beautiful mademoselle and monsieur is on ze way!" the waiter replied, heading off to the kitchen.

"Ahh...I can't wait to see the surprise!" Regina exclaimed with glee.

Felix then heard something odd.

"Um...you guys heard that?" he wondered. A few of the people in the tables surrounding them noticed it too.

"What is it, dear?" Regina asked, looking around the restaurant.

"It sounds like a couple of people...cursing and swearing..." Felix replied. He overheard a couple of girls screaming and swearing.

"Ah...it'll settle down..." Ken replied with confidence.

* * *

A series of waiters, unaware of the events that were taking place in the dining area, emerged with a tall, eight-layered chocolate cake. On the fourth and fifth layers were the words, covered in rich vanilla frosting: HAPPY 18th ANNIVERSARY.

Regina gasped at the sheer size of the cake.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"Happy anniversary, dear!" Ken smiled, holding his wife's hands.

She then hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

The waiters wheeled the gigantic confectionery to the Renton's table. The occupants in the surrounding tables gasped in amazement at the size of the cake.

"And here is ze slice for ze husband..." the head waiter announced. One of the assistants cut a slice of the cake, put it on the plate and prepared to present it to Ken.

* * *

That was when they all heard the screaming, shouting, and extreme cursing of two vulgar girls fighting each other on the floor of the restaurant and the path of overturned chairs, overturned tables, and a lot of disgruntled patrons.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Ken demanded to know.

The two girls stood up, growling at each other. Both of their mink coats were covered with food all over them. Lizzy had several scratch marks on her legs while Veruca's left cheek was bruised. The two of them were standing just four feet away from the cake.

Also present was the entertainment media and gossip magazines following the two-girl fight as if it were the single most important piece of news coverage in the world.

"You stupid, good-for-nothing bastard!" Veruca screamed at her rival.

"You cheerleading maggot!" Lizzy shouted.

"That's my line, you little thief!" Veruca exclaimed.

All the Rentons gasped in surprise at the participants in the fight.

"Oh no!" Ken gasped in despair.

"It...can't be!" Regina screamed.

Not paying attention to the Rentons, Veruca taunted Lizzy, grabbing her by the coat lapels.

"I hope you can enjoy chocolate so that it can get stuck in that fat ass of yours!"

She threw her into the Renton's anniversary cake.

"DUCK!" Ken insisted. He and his wife held each other by the arms and ducked undeneath the table. Felix, meanwhile, used his powerful wheelchair to hover himself up nine feet in the air.

The chocoate cake splattered a wide area around the restaurant, including the walls, light fixtures, chairs, tablecloths, the floor, and, most importantly, on a few of the people around the Rentons.

"You idiot!" and "You fool!" came from the loud shouts of the people in the restaurant.

Most of the damage of the cake, though, was on Lizzy. All Veruca got were a few spots of chocolate on her mink coat.

Veruca heard those shouts and brushed them off, "Like I care? I don't think so!"

Suddenly, she was pelted by a chunk of the chocolate cake in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Veruca shouted angrily to a chocolate-cake covered Lizzy.

"That...was for ruining my nails!" Lizzy shouted as she lunged again and the two girls resumed their melee across the restaurant.

The Renton parents emerged from beneath the table. Felix landed his hovering wheelchair back to the ground. Seeing the damage caused by the confrontation between the two girls, Ken lamented.

"I'm sorry, Regina! I built up everything to this moment and then those...vile despicable girls ruined everything!"

Regina took him by the hand, looked into his eyes, and said. "Ken...the 18th anniversary cake was nice and all, but the more important thing is that I have is you!"

Ken was enamored, "Aww...you are the most beautiful sweet thing I've laid my eyes on!"

Felix cleared his throat and his mom corrected, "Oh..and Felix too!"

The two closed each others eyes and kissed once more. Surrounding patrons, clothes covered in cake, frosting, and all, cheered for the couple.

Felix, meanwhile, scrolled to Ron's name on his address and called up on his cell.

Instead, he got the following automated message from Ron:

_Boo-yah! Ron Stoppable here! I am either with KP on a mission or just hangin' out with Rufus at Bueno Nacho right now and can't come to the phone. So after the beep...Heh, I said beep...please leave a message and have a bon-diggety day!_

After the beep, Felix exclaimed in his message, "Ron, it's me, Felix! Listen, there was a huge problem at Chez Couteaux! Meet me at my house tomorrow evening at seven!" He ended the message and hung up his cell.

* * *

Both Veruca and Lizzy tumbled into the kitchen area as they stood up a second time, right next to a few pots and pants and a lobster tank on each side. Their mink coats were stained and tattered. The media was unable to enter the kitchen because there was little room.

"You are just about as ugly as Kim is!" Lizzy exclaimed, going into the tank and grabbing one of the live lobsters and threw it at her.

Veruca ducked and the lobster, instead, hit one of the chefs holding a giant pot of syrup.

The chef dropped the pot of syrup on his foot and screamed, "SACRE BLEU!" holding up his sprained foot. He hopped on over to another room to the left. The syrup spilled a large area of the floor right next to Lizzy.

Veruca scoffed, "You throw like an idiot..."

Lizzy laughed, "Is that the best insult you can come up with?"

Veruca continued with her insult, "...an idot with an ass for an head!" She grabbed a lobster from the tank on her side and prepared to throw it.

Lizzy sneered, "Oh yeah, try me, jackass!"

Just as she was about to throw the lobster, Jack came through the kitchen doors and tried to reason with Veruca.

Lizzy was about to walk onto the tank to grab another lobster, and then slipped on the floor because of the syrup. She screamed, sliding on the syrup-covered part of the floor into a room where flour bags were stored. Her high heels kicked a storage bin with one of the flour bags about to fall off. The force of the kick caused the flour bag to drop on her, covering her completely in flour.

* * *

"Come on, baby, please gimme another chance..." Jack pleased on the floor, begging on his knees.

Veruca calmed down for a moment. "Hmm...maybe..."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Jack sighed with relief before he noticed the lobster in Veruca's hand. "Now...put down the lobster..."

"Oh, I'll put down the lobster all right..." Veruca coldly replied, grabbing Jack by the collar and shoving the live lobster down the rear of his pants.

"Get it off! Get if off!" Jack exclaimed before he heard two loud pinches on his buttocks.

"OWWWWWW!" He closed his eyes, wailing in pain.

Sensing a weakness, Veruca kicked Jack in the groin. He screamed and winced in pain in a high-pitched voice.

"OWWWWWW! Mommy!"

Jack then began to cry like a baby over the sudden loss of his manhood.

Veruca then sneered, "Looks like you won't be having babies for a while! Stupid ass!"

She then tore off his $1,900 Italian suit pants off of him, revealing the lobster pinching his underwear and got out her lighter. Veruca flicked it on and set his pants on fire and tossed them to the floor. Spotting an emergency exit, Veruca took off her expensive heels and walked on over to where the exit was. She then turned on a fire alarm as it blared throughout the restaurant and exited the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the Starlet mansion, Tightlips was monitoring what was going on within the restaurant.

He glowered at Servant 60, whom was Veruca's hacking expert. "Servant 60? What is the latest update from within the restaurant?"

Servant 60 hacked into the security camera and saw the two girls catfighting on the floor of the restaurant, causing damage in their wake.

"The Holy Princess is engaged in a fight against the devil-eyed Lizzy Wantsmoney!" Servant 60 replied, looking at the screen.

Tightlips paused for a moment and replied, "Call the police!"

Servant 60 did so, calling the local authorities.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Veruca dashed out of the restaurant.

"Damn...that was close!" she exclaimed, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Then, she heard a single buzz, meaning that she got a text message.

Veruca flipped open her diamond-studded phone and saw that it was from Tightlips. She clicked on the button to open the message.

To her delight, it read, "Great Goddess, the Johnson parents avoid the restaurant! Saw it with my own two eyes!"

As it turned out, Tightlips instructed one of the tech-savy higher servants to highjack a local traffic camera near Chez Couteaux and another to track where the Johnson's car was going by using a license plate tracker.

Seeing this good news that could have a huge impact on her plans, she called up Rebecca.

"Reb…Reb…" she whispered in between the rings on the phone call, "You still there?"

Rebecca replied on the other end, begrudgingly, "Yeah, Ver, I'm still here after you cut me off on our last call!"

"Sorry, Reb, I've had some...boyfriend issues...to deal with!" Veruca apologized.

"Damn...that's been, like, seven boyfriends now in the past four months for you, Ver!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"No problem, Reb, I'll find my Prince Charming someday...and I've encountered something else in that restaurant!"

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Lizzy Wantsmoney!" Veruca sneered, "That little tramp cheated on my boyfriend!"

"You mean one of Violet's girls?" Rebecca exclaimed with surprise. She too hated Violet and her girls as much as Veruca did.

"Yes!" Veruca confirmed.

"That little piece of crap!" Rebecca shouted.

"She attacked me at the restaurant and … you know … we had a fight!" Veruca explained the situation.

Rebecca quickly turned on the TV and gasped with wonder at the depth of media reporters and amount of emergency vehicles from Middleton, Danville, and the surrounding towns of Middleton County all around Chez Couteaux.

"Holy crap!" Rebecca exclaimed. "That is _definitely_ going into the headlines! But what about the Johnson parents?"

"Don't worry, Reb, they aren't coming to the restaurant at all!" Veruca snickered. "I received a text from Tightlips, saying that the Johnsons have gone past the restaurant!"

"How can you be sure, Ver?" Rebecca wondered and then looked at Jack Johnson's profile. "Wait a minute..."

She looked at the part where Jack despises going to restaurants when something happens to it, and then at the TV coverage of Chez Couteaux.

"Of course!" Rebecca exclaimed. "You caused an incident at Chez Couteaux just to prevent the Johnsons from attending!"

Veruca snickered, "That was my 'Plan B' all along! And I'm gonna have to call you back, Reb! The media needs me!"

She put away her phone and headed out towards the media frenzy.

* * *

Jack was driving down the main road to Chez Couteaux with June in the passenger seat. She was all dressed out in a little black dress with sandal wedges.

"It's so nice that you've taken me out for our 18th anniversary!" June exclaimed with delight.

"Thanks, honey!" Jack replied with a calm voice, keeping his eyes on the road and also glancing at his beautiful wife.

He continued, "I have the whole thing planned out! Dinner for two at Chex Couteaux, plus dancing at the Roller Nightclub in downtown Danville!"

"I like what you're thinking, Jack! But isn't it a tad expensive?" June said, then wondered about the price of those two outings.

"Thanks and yes, yes they are!" Jack explained, "It took me about three weeks to get reservations and cost me $120, but it'll be well worth it!"

Then June thought of another subject that was more related to the family.

"On another topic, I sure do hope Jeremy does well on the football team." she said, "But of course there's the risk of injury..."

"Of course there's going to be an injury risk! It's football!" Jack replied, "Besides, I played football in my senior year in high school and I went through a bruised hand but I got through it and..."

The car came to a stop just right in front of the restaurant where a sea of reporters and emergency vehicles were present.

"Um, Jack? What's with all the emergency vehicles and reporters?" June asked, pointing to the sea of reporters and the emergency vehicles' lights flashing in front of the restaurant.

"Maybe someone tried the six-course meal and failed or maybe Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz is eating there..." Jack replied, going through the scenarios to explain the presence of such a scene.

He looked out the window, trying to find an opening, but the reporters were blocking the main pathway to the parking lot.

Jack grunted with frustration, not able to find a way in "Dang it! I'll try the back way..."

He drove to the rear of the restaurant and gasped. All of the parking lot spaces were completely filled up.

"Oh my gosh..." he gasped in shock. "Not a single empty space..."

June sighed, "And the extension to the parking lot is still under construction!"

Out of frustration of these turn of events, Jack facepalmed and his head leaned on the horn of his car, making a honking sound.

"Well..." he sighed, "there goes $120 that I spent on reservations for the two of us...looks like we're gonna have to reschedule for another time.

June thought of an idea.

"You know... I was thinking of a backup restaurant just in case the Chez Couteaux plans fell though!" she exclaimed.

Jack gasped in wonder, realizing what his wife is thinking, "Of course! The one place where we first met each other!"

He pulled up the car into a Slushy Dawg across the street from Chez Couteaux.

June then cuddled up to Jack, "Aww...remember our first date together?"

Jack smiled, nuzzling his wife's cheek, "Yeah...25 years ago! Oh, we were young and crazy 17-year olds back then!"

"The big hair, the leg warmers, the shoulder pads...oh, the 80s were a grand time for us!" June reminisced of the decade.

* * *

(_25 years ago)_

Jack was working at the counter over at the Slushy Dawg. In addition to his usual work uniform, his hair, held by the ponytail, was slightly longer and much more blonde.

His back was turned away from the counter, because he was working on the fries. All of a sudden, the customer bell began to ring.

"Johnson!" the manager exclaimed, "you got a customer up front and our regular guy's sick with the flu! Cover his shift, okay!"

Jack put down the fry scooper and went to the cash register, his eyes looking down. He was clearly not enjoying his job in the three months that he worked there.

"Welcome to Slushy Dawg..." he said blandly, still looking down and avoiding eye contact with the person.

"Say the motto!" the manager barked.

"Slushy Dawg will never get any better! May I take your order?" Jack rambled with the motto before finally making eye contact to the person he was talking to.

She was a young woman of seventeen years with extra-big hair twisted in curls. She had a neon shirt that said "LOVE HANDEL" on it. Her green sweater was tied around her waist and she wore a pair of jeans with leg warmers on them. She also had three charm bracelets on her right arm and had hot pink complete the outfit, she had pink high heels and was chewing on pink bubble gum, popping bubbles along the way.

She was June Merigold.

"Yeah, I'll have, like, a regular 5-inch Slushy Dawg with..."

Jack gasped in wonder at the sight of her, "Wo—wo-would you like e-extra fries w-with that?"

June leaned her elbows on the table, gazing into Jack's eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She said in a soft-spoken voice that would steal any man's heart, "Yes..yes I would!"

Jack was love-struck by that peck on the cheek.

* * *

"...And I never forgot that peck on the cheek!" Jack smiled at June, feeling the cheek.

"And we shared a extra foot-long chili Dawg the next evening!" June smiled, cuddling up to June's shoulder.

"Say..." Jack wondered, "Wanna relive the memories?"

"Of course!" June replied with excitement.

The two of them found an empty parking space in the Slushy Dawg lot and walked inside the restaurant. Their formal clothes seemed to be out of place for the other patrons, wearing their casual clothes.

"Wanna order that foot-long Chili Dawg?" Jack asked with a click of his tongue.

June giggled, "Sure, dear!"

* * *

Veruca, meanwhile, prepared for her presentation with the media. She had plenty of experience from her days as a beauty pageant star, a reality TV star, and a child actor, so she knew how to perform in front of the cameras. She thought of the time that she broke a nail during one pageant and began to cry.

The reporters finally swarmed around the peanut heiress. They had been denied access to the kitchen because one, there were hundreds of reporters and cameramen within the vicinity of the restaurant and two, the kitchen itself was quite small.

"Will you file charges against Jack Bucksalot?" asked one reporter, holding a microphone to Veruca's mouth.

"Who was the girl that attacked you?" asked another.

Veruca tearfully replied, "It was...it was...Lizzy Wantsmoney! I want charges filed against them both!"

"On what grounds?" the second reporter asked.

"Assault..." she cried. "I want to see those two in jail immediately! My mommy and daddy are worried about me..."

The reporters gasped in horror and more camera bulbs went off. The media clearly gained Veruca's sympathy.

She batted her eyelashes and a single tear fell down from her eye.

"Awwwwwww..." the news reporters cooed at the sight of the 17 ½ year old debutante batting her eyelashes.

At the front of Chez Couteaux, the police escorted poor Jack out of the restaurant in. His hair was completely wet from the sprinkler system that put out the fire on his pants, the lobster still had its pincers in a vice grip on his underwear, and his groin had been kicked.

The whole procession formed a line to the police car where he was going to be detained.

"My...dignity..gone..." he squeaked in a high-pitched voice because of Veruca's kick to his crotch.

A cake and flour-covered Lizzy then emerged behind him. She, too, was cuffed behind her back and crying for her parents while spitting out chocolate frosting and flour. Her dress was tattered at the hems and she was missing one of her high heels.

Veruca appeared in front of them and cried, "You monster!" She was pointing to Jack.

Jack squeaked in a high-pitched voice, "You're the one who kicked me in the nuts!"

Lizzy added, spitting out frosting "And you were the one who threw me into a chocolate cake!"

She screamed tearfully, spat him on his forehead, slapped him across the face once, "I attacked only in self defense! Take the both of them away, officers!"

The officers forcefully dragged a crying Jack and Liz to the police cruiser while Veruca wept into a handkerchief.

"Come on, Miss Salt..." one officer on the scene replied. He had a daughter whom was a devoted fan of Veruca. "Let's get you to your limo for you to go home!"

"Th...thanks, Officer..." Veruca tearfully replied, clutching the kerchief. The officer walked her on over to her pink super-stretch limo.

One of her servants opened the passenger door to the limousine and Veruca got in, still crying. The servant then got in and closed the door. The limo drove off away from the restaurant and the media attention.

Once the door was closed, the crying tears that Veruca put into the handkerchief was replaced with giggles of maddening glee.

She lowered the passenger window and tossed the handkerchief out of the window into a wooded area.

One of her higher-ranking servants, Servant 17, got on one knee and gave thanks and praise to her as was required of all of her servants before asking her, "Where shall we go, O Glorious Princess?"

"Back to the Starlet Mansion!" she commanded. "And as for Jack, make sure that all of his wealth will be stripped and given to me!"

"Every single dollar, O Divine Goddess?" Servant 17 asked.

"Every single cent!" she sneered as the limo continued driving back to the Starlet Mansion. "He sounds like a stupid chipmunk by the way!"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

(_Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house)_

"I got the fillets!" Linda exclaimed, carrying the three-pound bags of frozen catfish. She already had two fryers plugged in on the stove range and had already fixed up the right amount of oil into the fryers.

Linda got out a two-gallon plastic bag from a drawer next to the stove. She went into the refrigerator and got a carton of buttermilk out. She also got out the salt and pepper, poured the buttermilk salt and pepper into the plastic bag and began to mix it up. After a couple of shakes, she poured the mixture into the bowl.

She called into the living room, "Candace, you have hushpuppy duty!"

Candace slid the door in frustration, her head hanging low from cleaning up the paint mess. Stacy came in right behind her.

"Ugh..." she groaned, flopping on the couch, "Why do I always get hushpuppy duty on Catfish Night? It's always the most difficult food to prepare...not to mention that I got cornmeal mix all over my designer jeans the last time I made those hushpuppies!"

"And you had a date with Jeremy that night..." Stacy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but it was such an enjoyable night!" Candace swooned over the thought.

Linda continued dishing out the dinner duties, "And Stacy, you'll have coleslaw duties!"

Stacy cheered, "Yay! I'll get the cabbage and mayonnaise!" She rushed to the fridge and started on making the slaw.

Candace sighed and got out the cornmeal mix from the cupboards and started to work on the hushpuppies.

* * *

In Phineas and Ferb's room, the two brothers were trying to figure out plans on what to do tomorrow. The both of them looked at blueprints as they cracked open the door just in case to hear their mom call for them for dinner.

"Hmm...there are a variety of ideas we can do tomorrow, Ferb...like a...giant ice cream cone 70 stories high...or..." He looked at a mechanism that allows people to climb up towers that are 700 feet and above.

Ferb got out some mountain gear and skis.

"We can use it to climb the Eiffel Tower!" he exclaimed, maybe clinching the Big Idea for tomorrow, but then thought of something else, "Or not..."

Perry then waked into the room through the crack in the door, now in his mindless housepet stage. He jumped on the bed, and cuddled up to Phineas' side.

Phineas looked down at his pet platypus and smiled, "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

Perry chattered once and rested.

Phineas swooned, "Aww...Perry's so cute when he does that!"

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he encouraged.

Isabella and her Fireside Girls troop came through the door.

"Hey, Phineas, whatcha doin'...for tomorrow?" Isabella sighed, saying her famous catchphrase.

"Hey, Isabella, Ferb and I still haven't decided yet..." Phineas replied, with increasing excitement in his voice, "...but I know it's going to be big and epic!"

"Of course, you have our help!" Isabella insisted, pointing to the resourcefulness of the Fireside Girls.

"Defintely..." Phineas affirmed, "We can also add in our new friends!"

Isabella asked with a bit of confusion, scratching her head, "What new friends?"

"From earlier this morning!" came the reply from Phineas, "Monique, Bonnie, Tara, and Ron!" He was missing one person from the group.

"Really, Phineas?" Isabella questioned, "I think they're here for something else."

"Well, if they have any plans, they can use our help!" Phineas said proudly, determined to help anyone.

* * *

Lawrence suggested to his wife, "Um, dearie, could you go up and check up on Kim and Ron?"

Linda gasped, and then giggled, "Oh yes, I almost forgot! She and Candace had the task of babysitting the boys!"

She then looked at her husband "Oh and can you check on the catfish?"

Lawrence headed to the kitchen to keep an eye on the frying catfish filets.

* * *

_(25 minutes earlier)  
_  
Kim slowly opened her eyes as she groaned and stirred in the extra guest room. She took in her surroundings with her upscale casual clothes neatly folded in a table right in front of the bed. The both of them were still in their mission clothes.

She was sleeping on the bed at the left while Ron was sleeping on the right.

"Ugh...Ron...wake up..." she groaned, standing up. She shook her best friend's sleeping body.

"No way!" Ron shouted with his eyes closed, "I wanna ride the little pony!"

"Ron..." Kim smiled, rubbing his back.

"Oh..." Ron stirred, sitting upright from the plush pillow. "KP, I was having a wonderful dream of riding a pony!"

"Yeah, yeah , Mr. Cowboy!" Kim jokingly replied, "Where are we anyways?"

The both them looked around and saw cute pictures of the Flynn-Fletchers, when they were young, on the dresser.

"Mmm...I'd think it's safe to say that we're back at the Flynn-Fletcher house..." Kim deduced from seeing those photographs.

Rufus yawned and stretched out on the bed and crawled up to his owner's side.

Ron rubbed his head and said, "I've had this weird dream of, you know, animals standing on two and little fedoras on their heads!"

"Maybe you should try to lay off the cola for a while!" Kim snarked.

"But I love Kaffeine Cola!" Ron whined. He enjoyed that brand of cola so much since Bueno Nacho first opened.

He even repeated its slogan, "It's the kaffeine with more kick!"

"Ron..." Kim chuckled a little, "I think you should switch to Kaffeine-free Cola next time we go to Bueno Nacho!"

Ron grunted a little, sitting on a chair next to the window, folding his arms "Ugh...Hello, KP? I don't like the taste of aspartame! It tastes like...paint!"

He turned his head and looked out.

"Um...KP...take a look at this!"

Kim walked on over to the window and was baffled.

The both of them saw Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy cleaning up a large glop of paint on the backyard grass.

"Okay...what's wrong with this picture?" Kim asked to her friend.

"That a whole paint can had been wasted on the grass or how it got there in the first place?" Ron questioned.

"The latter, Ron..."

Before they could say anything else, both their stomach grumbled at the same time.

"I think it's time for Mr. Stomach to say that he's ready for some food!" Ron said, looking down at his stomach. Rufus' stomach growled likewise.

"Hang on, ol' buddy!" Ron replied to his pet, patting him on the head.

Kim smiled and said, "Not to worry, Ron! I bet Mrs. Flynn's going to make us someting pretty big judging by all those people down there!"

"So, what's the master plan after dinner?" Ron asked.

Kim took a deep breath before revealing her gameplan, "Simple, Ron! After dinner, me, Moni, Bonnie, and Tara will take both Candace and Stacy to the Googolplex Mall so that we can resume getting her new wardrobe.

Kim looked in the mirror and saw that both she and Ron were still in their mission clothes, though neither knew how they ended up in those clothes.

"Um, Ron, how did we end up in these?" Kim asked, perplexed.

"Maybe we were preventing Adrena Lynn from relaunching her 'show'?" Ron guessed.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ugh... I swear! I would go crazy if she shouts out 'FREEEEEAKY' ever again!"

Ron agreed, covering his ears, "That pitch would make my ears bleed!"

Then she picked up her bag of normal clothes.

"Definitely! Anyways, Ron, I'm going to use the shower and change!" Kim said, pointing to Ron's bag, "You and Rufus have the guest room! See you both in 15!"

She carried her bag and went out the guest room door and headed on off to the hall bathroom to take her shower.

Ron looked at his pet and said, "Well, Rufus, it's just you and me now..." He grabbed his bag of clothes and added, "Let's go ahead and change..."  
_

* * *

(_20 minutes later)_

Linda waked on upstairs to check on Kim and Ron.

"Kim? Ron?" Linda yelled across the hallway.

Kim emerged from the bathroom dressed in the glamorous outfit she had on earlier as she finished putting on her gold bracelets. Her hair, though, was completely covered with a white towel.

Ron emerged from the guest room and was struggling in one of Lawrence's old shirts that replaced his normal red shirt.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" he exclaimed, his head unable to find the hole to fit through.

Kim sighed, and pulled on the shirt so that Ron's head finally emerged through the shirt so that he could wear it like normal.

"Oh, thanks, Kim!" Ron complemented for her help.

Linda chuckled a little and asked, "So how was the babysitting with both Phineas and Ferb?"

Kim thought to herself, "Hmm..."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

_(50 minutes earlier, at the OWCA Headquarters)_

The Amnesia-inator powered down as the white light dissipated from the room. Kim, Ron, Wade, Rufus, and Agent P were fast asleep on the floor.

"Did...did it work, sir?" Carl asked with wonder .

Monogram removed his sunglasses and pushed a red button on the machine, activating its secondary feature, a scanner which scanned the sleeping Team Possible and Agent P.

"This scanner'll show if the Amnesia-inator worked this time!" Monogram explained.

Once the infared scanner completed its analysis, it printed out the results.

Monogram tore off the end of the document and read the results.

"It says that their memories from 10:45am to the present have been wiped clean!" he said, analyzing the results, "Carl! The Amnesia-inator worked! Our secret is safe from the world!"

However, Carl thought of another doomsday scenairo, "But when Kim, Ron, and the others return to the host family's house, sir, how would they explain the eight-hour gap to the Flynn-Fletcher parents?"

Monogram gasped with fright, slapping himself on the forehead, "Oh great! I almost forgot about that!"

"But what can we use as a way to cover up the fact that they were on a mission, sir?" Carl asked with panic on his face.

"Well, think of something, Carl!" Monogram insisted, still not satisfied with the situation at hand.

"I'm trying, sir!" Carl exclaimed, trying to regain his composure.

Then, Carl heard two knocks on the door to the Forget Room.

"Don't just stand there, Carl, answer it!" Monogram ordered.

Carl opened the door slowly.

It was Martin the Monkey, or Agent M around the division, and he held a piece of paper in his hand.

He gave it to the intern before he closed the door.

Carl read it carefully, "According to what Agent M gave me, sir, it says that, at exactly 8:30pm yesterday, there was a hit on Kim's own website that she needed babysitting help from the Flynn-Fletcher family!"

Monogram thought for a moment and remembered Kim's words from earlier:

_I forgot that I was supposed to help Candace begin her training as a Mad Dog cheerleader! _

"Carl! That's it!"

"What's it, sir?"

"The fact that she's a babysitting cheerleader would make a perfect cover-up!" Monogram explained, "And I have just the tool for the job!" He got out a pen from his uniform pocket.

"But...it's just a pen, sir..." Carl observed, looking at the pen.

Monogram rebuked him, "Wha...it's not just an ordinary pen, Carl! This is the specialized pen given to only the best OWCA Divisional Leaders!"

"It not only writes legibly on all signatures in a specialized spotless ink..." Monogram continued, adjusting the back on the pen as it produced a blue light, "...but it also doubles as a memory creator!"

"That's a great idea, sir!" Carl shouted with delight.

Monogram wrote the following on a scrap piece of paper that was hidden beneath the control panel.

Kim: We were babysitting both of the boys! They behaved extremely well! And we're going to help Candace to cheerlead!

He scanned the pen on the entire message, making sure to get every single letter accuartely.

"Okay...this should do the trick!" Monogram said. He went from the control area to where the others were sleeping. He took one look at Kim's sleeping body and scanned her brain with the same blue light.

"Hopefully, Miss Possible's mind will be filled with babysitting ideas and cheerleading in that eight-hour space..." Monogram said with hope.

"But what about Ron and her tech friend?" Carl wondered, pointing to both Ron and Wade. He didn't read the bottom half of the paper that Agent M gave him because it was blank.

"Give me the message, Carl!" Monogram ordered before Carl handed the message to him.

Monogram wrote the following two messages.

Ron: And we stopped by Bueno Nacho too!

Wade:I was working on clearing my computer of viruses!

He scanned the above message with the pen and scanned his sleeping head with the blue light and repeated the same process with Wade.

After doing this, he said, "Well...looks like we've covered the members of Team Possible...let's send them back to the Flynn-Fletchers!"

He pressed a button with a picture of a vacuum tube on it. One by one, the tube sucked up the sleeping bodies of Team Possible and Agent P and carried them off from the OWCA Headquarters.

_

"We were babysitting both of the boys! They behaved extremely well! And we're going to help Candace to cheerlead!" came the reply from Kim.

Ron added, "And we stopped by Bueno Nacho, too!"

Linda cooed "Aww...that's so sweet! Hope you aren't too hungry 'cause I got catfish frying downstairs!"

"Sounds good to me, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim smiled before Linda went downstairs to check on the catfish.

"So, what's next, KP?" Ron wondered.

"Next thing is to find Monique and the other girls!" Kim insisted.

At the Johnson house, Jeremy played around with his little sister, tickling her nose!

"Who's my good girl? Who's my good girl?" he cooed to Suzy.

"I am...bubble!" Suzy babbled, and giggled with glee after another tickle of her nose from her big brother.

"Aww...you're so sweet!" Jeremy smiled before looking at the clock. It was 8:00pm.

"Eight o'clock..." he sighed, "it's night-night time for you! Time for you get ready!"

"Okey-dokey!" Suzy replied with a kiddish voice before creeping up the hallway to her room. She gave an evil look to her brother when he wasn't looking and closed the door to her room.

Suzy looked around the room for her cell phone.

_Why hasn't Veruca or Rebecca called? _She thought to herself, _My chance to humiliate Candace is on the line here!_

She then heard her cell phone vibrate from underneath her bed. Suzy didn't want to put it on a ringtone to attract attention to either her big brother or her parents.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Rebecca, Suzy!"

Suzy gasped, "Oh, hey, Rebecca! How are the uniforms coming along?"

"Last I heard is that my ninja uniform's almost done and yours is about either 55 or 60 done!" Rebecca replied on the other end from her bedroom in her grand mansion. "But we've had a little snafu..."

"What?" Suzy questioned, perplexed.

"Your parents were headed to Chez Couteaux on their little date thing when Veruca caused a little distraction over at the restaurant..."

"Yeah...?" Suzy glared, unamused, "What does this have to do with our plan?"

"Everything!" Rebecca explained, "If the Johnson parents were to come to the restaurant, with all the media that's around Veruca, they would've marched up to her and demanded to know everything that was going on!"

Suzy gasped, "And they would've discovered...my hate of Candace!"

"Thankfully, that was avoided..." Rebecca sighed with relief, "They chose a fast-food joint instead!"

"Good!" she said, breathing a lot easier, "Because that would've thrown a wrench in our plans!"

Rebecca replied, "Anyways...the plan will still be for me and Ver to meet at your house by 11?"

"Yes and make sure you arrive promptly with my ninja costume..." Suzy snarled, "If you arrive more than five minutes late to my house, the deal's off, you got that!"

She hung up her cell phone and hid it underneath her toy chest.

The limousine carrying Veruca finally reached the Starlet mansion in Danvillewood after a very eventful evening!

The chauffeur came out of the passenger side and walked 60 feet to the other side of the limousine. He opened the door for Veruca, genuflected and bowed to her three times (as was required by all of her servants).

Veruca patted the chauffeur on the head and snobbily replied. "Good...good...that is the proper way to show adoration to your Princess!" 

The red carpet was rolled out for her as she strutted around in her high heels, carrying her precious Diamond and petting her snow-white fur.

Servants who lined up either way of her all bowed to her three times in a carefully choreographed performance of sheer loyalty to the heiress.

"Yes... I love all this pure worship to me!" Veruca smirked, walking inside the mansion.

She then called out one of her best servants, "Servant 17!"

Servant 17 appeared before her and prostrated on his knees, worshipping her before standing up.

"Take Diamond to her personal cat room and groom her!" she commanded, giving Diamond to Servant 17.

"It shall be done, Holy Princess!" Servant 17 replied and took Diamond to be groomed. 

She then heard the custom ringtone of one of her songs and took out her diamond phone from her handbag.

"Yes, this is Veruca..."

"It is Tightlips here, O Sacred Princess!"

"Ah yes, Tightlips..." Veruca sneered through her cell, "Are the ninja costumes ready yet? It's already past eight!"

Tightlips said in a deep voice, "Your Majesty, the costume for Rebecca is complete! We still need to work on the remaining 20 % of Suzy's costume!"

Veruca looked up at the clock and replied, "You only have two hours before those costumes arrive on the front door of the Starlet mansion! Get Suzy's costume done now!"

"We're on it, O Divine Princess!" Tightlips replied, hanging up.

Veruca put her phone back in the handbag and walked down the hallway to her room.

_

She snickered, turning on the lights to her closet. And there it was, a third ninja outfit that was exactly her size.

_Everything is falling into play... and once I have what I want, nothing will stop me!_

Veruca clutched the black hood of the ninja outfit.

"I wonder how that stupid Kim would react to the fact that I'm free from Juvie?"

_

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Kim reacted with sheer surprise and shock.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"She did WHAT?!" Kim shouted within earshot of the other girls in the master bedroom.

"Candace was the one who threw that paint, girl!" Monique exclaimed, "I tell you, she has gone completely OOHM!"

"OOHM? Never heard of that Monique-speak word before..." Ron said, scratching his head to search for the meaning.

"Out of her mind!" Monique continued, "She threw the can of paint in the backyard because she thought that there was some giant hotel in the backyard...!"

"Whoa...whoa...whoa...back up two sentences, Moni!" Kim interrupted, "You meant to tell me that there was a 99-story hotel...in their backyard?"

"Well, she was saying it repeatedly, though I doubt anyone could build something like that..." Monique replied. Kim and Ron didn't know of the events that took place with Monique and the other girls while they were with Agent P.

"Look, girls, we can all come to the logical conclusion that no one can build such a building in that small of a space!" Kim concluded. "Also, I believe that Candace is a perfectly normal and sane teenage girl!"

* * *

Linda and Lawrence, meanwhile, were setting up the tables and putting the plates and silverware in the proper place.

Candace was still making hushpuppies and her eyes were twitching as she talked to herself in a creepy smile. She had that paranoid look in her eye.

"Yes...yes! Oh, they'll be busted tomorrow! Mom, you'll see! Everyone will know the truth! Everyone will believe me!"

* * *

"But didn't you see the craziness in her eyes, Kim?" Bonnie whined.

"But, Kim...!" Tara complained.

"No buts, Tara!" Kim rebuked, "We still need to buy a fresh new wardrobe for Candace and it's already quarter to eight!"

"Um...KP, let's not forget the dinner issue..." Ron interrupted, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't worry, Ron! Mrs. Flynn should be calling us for dinner right about..."

"Come and get it! Catfish is ready!" Linda called from downstairs.

"...now!"

Kim, Ron, and the rest of the girls rushed downstairs for the catfish feast.

* * *

(Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)

Heinz woke up from his slumber on the cold clammy floor of his destroyed lair.

He rubbed his eyes and grumbled, "Ugh...wow...I was out like a light bulb!"

Heinz looked around the remains of his lair, including the deactivated Norm.

Doofenshmirtz whistled at the extent of the damage "Hoo boy... this is definitely going to take a bite out of my next alimony check..."

He found that the only thing standing was his very first chemistry set in the very middle of where his lair once stood.

"Wow...I haven't seen that chemistry set since high school!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed with joy, finding the set for the first time in years.

Vanessa came up by elevator to the ruined lair, "Dad, I'm back from my walk with Johnny and..." She muttered to herself, not seeing the Building Transporter. "Oh great!"

Doofenshmirtz gave a warm smile to his daughter and ask, "So, my little girl, how was the walk with your little Visigoth friends?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and corrected her father, "Dad, for the last time, they are not Visigoths...they are Goth...G-O-T-H!"

"It was grand! We've had ice cream and we roller-skated too!" she said lying about the details of her trip, knowing that she had to keep her secret with Monty from both Heinz and Francis Monogram.

Heinz was convinced and replied, "Well, that's good and all, Vanessa! Unfortunately, that's not going to help in rebuilding my lair!"

"I suppose I can take a wild guess of who destroyed your lair this time, Dad!" Vanessa scoffed.

Heinz nodded his head, "Yes, Perry the Platypus and Miss Possible! Who else do you think!"

"Miss Possible?! That's a new name I've never heard before..." Vanessa thought. She went to the side of the building to look for what was left of the Transporter.

"She's that cheerleader that's about your height and...well, never mind, my plan's ruined..." Heinz admitted in defeat.

_Come on...where can it be? I know that Perry probably threw it over around here somewhere..._

She finally spotted what remained of the Transporter, right near a dumpster in a back alley 40 stories, all in at least a hundred pieces.

_Even though the Transporter was destroyed, I can still show the remains of it to Mom! That'll be more than enough proof to Mom that Dad's evil!_

Vanessa rushed up and heard the honking from 40 floors below.

She gasped for joy, "That's Mom! I'll be right down, Dad!"

_I finally caught him now..._

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda set up three tables: one for her family and Kim and Ron, one for Kim's friends, and one for Isabella and her Fireside Girl troop outside.

"It's a good thing we made all those platters of catfish!" Linda exclaimed to her husband as she put the last of the ten platters stacked with the golden crispy fried catfish tenders.

"And Candace didn't do too bad either on the hushpuppies!" Lawrence said, looking at one of the hushpuppies that Candace made. He then put it back on the plate.

Stacy managed to finish up on a large deep bowl of coleslaw that could serve about 20 people. "Slaw's ready, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!"

Linda called from downstairs in the living room, "Okay, come and get it! Catfish is ready!"

As if she heard a wildebeest stampede, Kim and the girls came down first followed by Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh my!" she laughed, "We did have plates for everyone, right?"

"Unfortunately, luv, we ran out of dinner plates to set, so I used the paper plates instead..." Lawrence blushed, scratching his back.

Candace emerged from the kitchen, whining.

"Ugh...finally, Kim, you're here..." she muttered, looking at Kim straight in the eye. "So how was the freako mission?"

"For your information, Candace, I save people on a daily basis and from bad guys. And as for my small mission of handling Adrena Lynn, it went well, so it was no big!" Kim snarked. "So I returned here to babysit both Phineas and Ferb and they were very cooperative and well-behaved, unlike the Tweebs.."

"And especially Shawn..." Ron shuddered upon thinking of his cursed cousin, "He always brings up my fear of monkeys every time we visit his house...and then...there was the time he stole my belt at the zoo and shoved an ice cream cone down my pants..."

Kim scoffed, "And you wore them with that ice cream stain for how long...?"

"Four hours..." Ron said, blushing his cheeks.

"Yeah, that Sean was so misbehavin' so much, girl..." Monique insisted, for she babysat Sean once, "...he nearly ate about 20 candy bars before he stopped!"

Candace dropped her jaw in shock, "Um, excuse me, Kim! You did not return for eight hours! Also while you were gone, I got pelted on with seagull poop, had a crab pinch my toe, and had garbage all over me! And it's all because of Phineas and Ferb..."

"But...what did we do?" Phineas asked, scratching his head.

"Everything!" Candace screamed in front of his face. "You two are such annoying little twerps!"

"You see the problem that we have here?!" Bonnie exclaimed, as she, Tara, and Monique covered their ears.

Kim replied loudly, "I can't hear you!"

"Whoa! Loud level of voice alert!" Ron yelled, covering his ears.

"Candace, I think you should calm down..." Stacy insisted, putting the coleslaw on the family table.

Before her daughter mentioned anything else, Linda interrupted her, "Candace, it's not nice to interrupt in front of guests!"

Phineas and Ferb, meanwhile, was unfazed by their sister's rant. His mind was already focused on the next Big Idea for tomorrow.

"But Mom..." Candace bitterly complained.

Kim rebuffed her, replying with confidence, "Candace, I'm pretty sure what Phineas and Ferb are capable of! They are capable of being perfect little angels!"

"And I think you should have fun with them!" Linda added in.

"But...you...you don't understand..." Candace struggled to answer. "You don't know what Phineas and Ferb are capable of!"

"Candace...your food's getting cold!" Lawrence called, already sitting at the table.

She finally caved in a low voice, realizing that her yelling was getting her nowhere, "Fine...I'll eat!" but then paused a moment and pondered.

_Candace, admit it to yourself! They're not going to believe that there was a resort hotel in the backyard today! That day is done and over with! Concentrate on tomorrow's bust, whatever those two have in store, and show it not only to Mom but also to Kim and her friends! That way, I can finally achieve that goal that has eluded me all summer long!_

* * *

Back at the Starlet Mansion, Rebecca got her handbag in hand for a late shopping run before her rendezvous with Suzy at 11.

She was in her extremely-large dressing room with thousands of fashion outfits.

"Lemme see..." she muttered to herself, "Which pair of jeans should I wear...?"

She looked down at her jeans that had holes on her legs.

"Ugh...I gotta go for something at least with a bit more...sexiness in them..."  
Rebecca gasped, coming upon one particular pair of jeans she bought a week ago and gave an evil girn.

"Perfect! That'll get all the boys' attention..."

The servants saluted to Veruca as she entered the mansion. Two of the servants brought in Diamond, resting on a fancy pink pillow.

"Now...where's Rebecca? Hopefully she's still around..."

"Hey Ver, what's up?" Rebecca smirked, leaning on a wall.

Veruca looked at her friend's outfit with glittering jewel-studded low-rise denim jeans to go along with her "BAD GIRL" diamond tank top and charm bracelets and bangles adorning her arms.

"Like the look, Ver?" she asked for a compliment.

"Oh, I definitely love it!" Veruca smiled. "It'll get all the boys' attention!"

"Aren't you gonna come with me?" Rebecca wondered.

"Sorry, Reb, I have to keep a very close eye on the progress of the ninja outfits!"

"Right..." Rebecca gasped, "I almost forgot! Suzy told me that we must meet at her house at exactly 11 or the deal's off!"

Veruca looked at her watch, and it was 8:05 "Well, don't just stand there, Reb! Go ahead and buy what you came for and then come back here by 10! Hopefully by then, the ninja costumes will arrive!"

"No problem, Ver! I got you covered!" Rebecca said with a wink of her eye. She headed on out the door.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., the elevator doorbell rang to the lobby floor. Vanessa jumped up and down in anticipation.

_Now's the time...time for the moment of truth!_

Charlene was sitting in the lobby, fresh back from her cooking class up in Greenwood.

"Mom, Mom! You have to see this! I finally have proof, once and for all, that Dad's completely evil!" Vanessa shouted loudly for all people in the lobby to hear.

"Dear, how many times have we been through this before?" Charlene replied calmly, "Your father isn't evil, I can guarantee you that!"

"No time for your speech, Mom! Let's get up there, NOW!" Vanessa demanded, taking Charlene by the hand and whisking her to the elevator. She pressed the button on the elevator to go to the very top floor.

Vanessa giggled and wringed her hands throughout the elevator ride, muttering to herself, "Dad will be busted! Dad will be busted!"

* * *

At the main dinner table, the whole Flynn-Fletcher family, Stacy, Kim and Ron took their seats. Both Linda's and Lawrence's plates already had two pieces of catfish on them, plus the hushpuppies and slaw.

Linda looked at the three bowls full of fried catfish and asked, "Okay, how many of you would want to start with two pieces?"

The hands of Stacy, Kim, Phineas, Isabella, Bonnie, and Monique rose up in the air as they offered up their plates. One at a time, Linda gave them two pieces of catfish, plus a scoop of coleslaw and two hushpuppies on each of the plates.

Linda also walked on to the Fireside Girls' table and gave Isabella and her girls each two pieces of the fish plus sides.

* * *

At the Fireside Girls' table, Isabella discussed what Troop 46231 was going to do next.

"Okay, girls..." Isabella discussed with the other troop members, "...tomorrow will be one of our most important badges yet! It'll be our Raising the Ground patch!"

Adyson gasped, "But, Isabella, no troop has even accomplished that patch before!"

"It is, physically, one of the, if not THE, most difficult badge to achieve ever in the 90-year history of the Fireside Girls!" Ginger added.

Isabella wasn't fazed by any of those doubts, "Girls, we're not going to give in to doubt! We're going to achieve that Raising the Ground patch, and by gum, we're going to make sure that patch is sewn onto our sashes!"

* * *

"Who wants three?" Linda then asked.

Ron and Ferb's hands shot up in the air as they also offered up their dinner plates. Linda gave them each three pieces of catfish.

"Oh and could I have just the hushpuppies?" Ron requested. "I plan to eat a little something extra afterwards!"

"Bueno Nacho?" Kim guessed randomly.

"You got it, KP!" Ron grinned.

Linda smiled and put only the two hushpuppies on Ron's plate.

Then, they came to the last person who hadn't raised their hand: Candace.

She turned to her daughter and asked, "Would you like any catfish pieces, dear?"

Candace sulked in her chair and sadly replied in a hoarse voice, "Two...please, and just the slaw..."

"Aww...don't be mopey, dear..." Linda cooed, putting the two pieces of catfish and a scoop of slaw on Candace's plate.

Candace took a deep breath and began to eat the catfish filet with a fork and knife and took small bites, while draining out the failed thoughts of busting her brothers for the resort hotel.

"So..." she said in between bites to Kim, "...how did you get onto the cheer squad?" Candace swallowed the piece of catfish, "I mean, it's not like you only practiced the move yesterday!"

Kim ate a piece of the fish, swallowed it, and replied, "I got interested in cheerleading ever since I was nine. My mom found me practicing in my room..."

* * *

(_7 1/2 years ago)_

A young Kim cheers on her favorite team in the wide world, holding pom-poms in both of her hands while a instructional

'Go Mad Dogs! Go-go Mad Dogs! Let's get that win!' Kim exclaimed, flipping around her bedroom carpet and landing perfectly.

Ann climbed up the stairs to Kim's room and giggled, "Hey, Kimberly! What's with all the cheering?"

"I want to become a cheerleader when I grow up!" the young Kim replied with optimism.

Ann chuckled a little and patted Kim on her head, "You know, when I was in high school, I became a Mad Dog cheerleader myself!"

"Is it hard, Mommy?" the little Kim questioned.

Ann smiled, "A little, but with a bit of determination and practice, I made it to the top of the squad! As we go by the family motto..."

"Anything's possible for a Possible!" the young Kim replied, for her dad and her grandpa told her that motto several times.

"That's my little bubblebutt!" Ann laughed a little. She headed out the room before stopping for a moment.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about something else..." she added, "There's an All-Star cheer squad for girls at your age! Wanna join?"

The young Kim jumped up and down for joy at the prospect, "Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

She carried her pom-poms and went with Ann.

* * *

"...And that's how I got interested in cheerleading!" Kim finished up her story before taking another bite of the catfish.

"Very interesting!" Candace listened, her elbows on the table. "But if you're so good with those stunts and tumbles and all, why weren't you cheer captain in the first place?"

Kim's right eye began to twitch.

"Kim?" Linda asked with a bit of quiver in her voice, "Are you okay?"

Ron opened his mouth but didn't say a word.

"Are you... okay, Kim?" Candace wondered.

"I'm...just...going to wash my hands in the hall bathroom...may I be excused, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Kim asked, stuttering.

"Okay, dear, but don't wait too long." Linda replied.

Kim pulled her chair out and headed upstairs to the hall bathroom.

* * *

Vanessa jumped up and down in front of her mom, "Can't you see that not only Dad's evil, but there was this woman who shoots plasma flame-thingeys from her hands and there's this blue-skinned doctor with an ugly scar running down his right eye?"

Charlene dismissed it as pure fantasy, "Sorry, Vanessa, dear, but I don't pay attention to the news, and you shouldn't let your imagination get the best of you..."

"But, Mom! They were real! And they had not one...but two evil devices!" Vanessa whimpered, trying to convince her mom, but to no avail so far.

The elevator bell dinged to the top floor.

"You happy now, Vanessa?"

Vanessa jumped up and down that she would have better luck at busting her father, unlike her red-haired counterpart.

"So where is this 'evil invention' that you wanted to show me?" Charlene asked, adjusting her glasses.

The doors opened to the ruined lair of DEI, and Heinz was standing at his high-school chemistry set.

Vanessa pointed to the area where the Building Transporter once stood. "It's down there, Mom! And how else can you explain all this explosion and destruction?"

Charlene smirked, "Your father playing around with 20-year old chemicals, and I believe _that's _what caused the explosion to the place! Does that mean he's a scientist? Yes! But does that mean that he's evil? Nope!"

But Vanessa whined, grabbing her mother by the hand "Mom! The invention isn't right here! It may be destroyed, but it'll give you proof that Dad's evil!"

The two women went to the edge of the building and Vanessa gasped.

"O...M...G...!" She screamed in frustration, on the verge of pulling out her brown hair.

The pieces of scrap metal that were once the Building Transporter-inator was gone.

"And what am I supposed to see again?"

"No...no...no..." Vanessa stammered, "It was right there! How did it disappear in just 10 minutes?!"

* * *

(_10 minutes ago)_

Forty floors below, three scrap metal trucks with the company's name "_Wasted_ _Scrap"_ came by the alleyway. A few gentlemen in coveralls came out to inspect the many pieces that were once a Building Transporter.

"So what do we do with this hunk of junk?" the first gentleman asked, puffing on his cigar.

A second replied in a Southern accent, "Same thang we always do to 'em hyar...take 'em to th' dump!"

The gentlemen then picked up the pieces of metal and put them into the truck and drove off.

* * *

"This is just not fair..." Vanessa cried, weeping over yet another failed attempt to prove where the alimony checks were really going to.

Charlene smirked, "Looks like I know where my next alimony check's going to, Heinz!" She looked around the building.

"Oh, hey, Charlene! How was the cooking class up in Greenwood?" Heinz asked.

Charlene giggled, "It went fine, although it was a long 3 1/2 hour trip either way..."

"Did you make a lot of interesting recipes?" Heinz questioned.

"Of course, dear! It's all for the Danville Fourth of July parade that's being held tomorrow!" Charlene replied.

"Why...why...why won't anyone believe me?!" she cried.

Charlene rolled her eyes and said, "Because, for the last time, Vanessa, your father cannot be evil!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and replied with a sigh, "Fine...whatever...I'll be in my room if anyone needs me..."

She sadly sulked away from the destroyed lair downstairs to her room.

* * *

In the hall bathroom of the Flynn-Fletchers', Kim turned on the bathroom faucet to allow the lukewarm water to run through the fixture. She cupped her hands to form a tiny pool of the running water. Closing her eyes, she splashed the water onto her face.

She opened her eyes and dried her face with the towel.

_How am I going to explain to Candace what had happened on that terrible, awful day that I lost the captain spot to Veruca?_

An angel conscience popped out of her head, the halo shining as bright as the sun, "Tell Candace the truth about that day, anything and everything that happened with Veruca!"

Kim tilted her head and saw a nefarious evil conscience of herself in a devil costume, pitchfork in hand, "Don't listen to that goody two-shoes! You have a reputation to uphold! You need to hide the pain, for it's for your own good!"

"Wait..." Kim exclaimed to the evil Kim conscience, "You meant to tell me that I shouldn't tell Candace about what happened?"

"Well, duh, that's what I meant to say!" the evil Kim conscience snarked. "Look, let's get things straight! You've known Bonnie and Tara for about 11 years, Ron for 12, and Monique for about 3 years! You've only known Candace for, what like, only two hours?! I don't think it's such a good idea to tell her about the 'horrible day'!"

The angel Kim snapped, "Listen, Miss Little Spawn of Lucifer, you don't know what Candace is getting into! She needs to have that first-hand knowledge of what had happened that day!"

"And what good will that do?" the devil Kim countered, "All it would do is to traumatize the poor girl! So the best policy to follow is to never bring it up!"

"But she seems eager to join the cheer squad, Kim! Follow you heart and tell Candace what made you lose the captain position to that...vile...awful girl!" the angel Kim rebuked. "Don't listen to that stupid pitchforked-holding evil conscience!"

Kim nodded her head once and flicked the evil conscience of herself into a nearby dirty clothes hamper.

"AAIIIGHH!" the devil Kim screamed into the hamper.

"Sorry, evil me, but I'd prefer to follow what's good deep down inside my heart!" Kim said, scoffing at the evil her and left the bathroom.

As she prepared to leave, the devil Kim yelled from the hamper, "Think about it, Kim! It's either your reputation you have to uphold, or hers! You can't have either!"

Then she sniffed something rather...unsettling.

"Ewww...who left their stinky socks in here?!"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

(_The Senors' Island)_

Senor Senior Senior was taking an evening stroll around his lair. His cane was constantly tapping on the carpet floor and his mind wandered into the wonderland of evil plotting.

"Let's see..." Senior said to himself, "...I bought the best henchman from HenchCo, I achieved the device needed for my scheme. Now what am I missing...?"

Senior concentrated his mind long and hard on the missing item before he heard horrible singing right in the next room he was passing by, alongside with the sound effects of Dubstep.

It broke his method of focusing on his scheme.

"Oh great..." Senior sighed with a facepalm, "Can't he do anything right besides annoy me?"

He opened the door and went inside the room and, much to his dismay, he saw his son, Senor Senior Junior, singing, or at least trying to, through the microphone. Junior was in an audition room with a sound-proof double-paned glass window.

A deejay was the only other person in the room, applying the Dubstep sound effects that only made the music emitting from Junior's voice even more painful for Senior to listen to. Another part was connected to the technique of Auto-Tune, whcih made Junior's voice even more unbearable for his father.

_I only want to be in your heart..._

_Buy me baby, and you can be rich from the start..._

_Because I want my fancy sports car..._

_With my money, I can go very far..._

Senior was getting an awful headache from the combo of those sounds.

"Junior...?"

No response. Senior raised his voice to try to get his son's attention.

"Junior!"

He tapped his cane in anger three times against the double-paned window. Again, no reply from Junior.

Senior rolled his eyes and looked at the Dubstep and Auto-tune machine.

"Hmmm..."

Junior, meanwhile was still singing.

_I may totally be crazy_

_But I'm crazy for you, my baby_

_So please..._

But before he could go any further with the singing, Junior turned his attention away from the microphone to the music machines that his personal deejay was working on.

"Hey...what happened to the music?" Junior wondered, looking around his studio and putting his headphones up.

He came out from the audition room and called out, "Hello...anyone home?"

"Junior..."

Senior emerged from the side of the machine when both his son and the deejay were not looking, with both machines unplugged.

The deejay immediately fleed from the scene.

"You just don't know the meaning of quiet, do you?!" Senior angrily shouted, waving his cane.

"But Father, I can explain..." Junior whimpered. "All the other hip artists are using it: Britina, MC Honey..."

"Oh, quit it with that act! I was trying to concentrate on our next scheme!" Senior snapped, and saw Junior open his mouth

"And don't use those words..."

"I want to be an international pop star! It is my destiny!" Junior proclaimed, as he imagined himself being swarmed by hundreds, maybe thousands, of beautiful screaming women as his fans.

Instead, he was pinched on the shoulder hard by his dad.

Senior's anger subsided a little, but he was still disappointed.

"Junior, we've been through this many times before! You cannot sing!" Senior said, still with a disgruntled look on his face.

Still, Junior, being hard-headed as he is about this subject, flatly denied this, "It is not true, Father! With the adding of dubstepping and auto-tuning my voice, I am sure to fly up the pop charts like an eagle...or some other related flying bird." 

Senior, still seeing that his point was not getting through, clapped his hands for one of the hechmen he bought from HenchCo.

One of them appeared quickly and asked, "What is your request, Mr. Senior?"

"Henchman number 15, bring me...the chalkboard!" Senior ordered.

The henchperson went to the supply closet to wheel in an unused chalkboard.

"Now...the Scraper and two pairs of extra-strength earplugs!"

Junior's eyes recoiled in fear, "No, Father, please...don't!" He begged on his knees.

The henchman handed Senior a pair of earplugs and the Scraper, which was a robotic hand with extra-long fingernails.

Both Senior and the henchman put in the earplugs and Senior applied the Scraper to the chalkboard.

Senior scraped the nails diagonally against the chalkboard very slowly.

"AIIIIIIIIIGHHHHH!" Junior screamed, covering his ears. "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

He was going in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, crying.

"Make it stop...make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!"

"Not listening..." Senior rolled his eyes, continuing to utilize the Scraper for its torturous purpose.

"Okay...OKAY!" Junior shouted out his loudest, "I admit it! I cannot sing!"

Senior stopped scratching the Scraper across the chalkboard and tossed the extra-strength earplugs in the garbage can.

"That's much better..." Senior grinned in a more calming voice, "Now you know how I feel when I hear you sing while I try and plot my next evil scheme!"

Junior jumped in at the instant, wanting to please his dad. He begged on his knees, "Please, Father, could I join the next evil scheme that comes through your mind?"

Senior thought about it for a moment and said, "Sure, Junior...and I have an added incentive for you...IF you follow my orders to the letter!"

Both Senior and Junior walked along the beach on the northern side of their island lair.

"So what you are saying is that you'll let me be a pop star...?" Junior asked.

Senior replied with the specifics, "Yes, not only will you be given music lessons on how to improve your voice and technique, I will also give you five percent of my wealth and a signing contract with a record label of your choice..."

Junior salivated over what he was hearing from his father. "Yes, Father, I knew you would be supportive of my dream of being a pop..."

But Senior interrupted, "However! There are two conditions you must meet BEFORE I could even consider fulfilling your wishes of a recording contract!"

"Oh, I'm all ears, Father..." Junior listened.

"One is that I want you totally focused for this theft! I've had this plan in the works for weeks now and I do not want any screwups this time!"

"Okay..." Junior tried to think, "Full...concentration..on...mission! And the other?" 

Senior replied, "The other condition is that you never, and I mean...NEVER, either bring up your 'pop career' or attempt to sing in front of my face!"

He continued on, activating a button on his cane that opened up to the hangar of the lair. It also activated a series of lights revealing around twenty black helicopters and half the hangar.

"Is that what we are going to drive, Father?" Junior asked, pointing to the choppers.

"No, Junior. Those are for the henchmen." Senior replied before pressing another button on his cane which activated the other half of the lights around the lair.

Junior gasped with delight.

It was a specialized craft...a drivable hovering nine-story tall magnet painted with gold paint.

"This...is what we're going to drive!" Senior chuckled, taking out the keys to the magnet vehicle.

"Oooh...ooooh...can we be driving it tonight, Father?!" Junior questioned, jumping up and down.

"No, Junior, not at this time of night.." Senior replied . "According to tradition, villains need their seven-hour rest and must have their henchmen ready _before _going on their plans! The henchmen only arrived here two hours ago!"

Junior was crestfallen, disappointed that he wasn't going to test-drive the vehicle.

Senior continued on, "Besides, we haven't even gotten to the consequences, depending on your actions on this mission!"

"Actions, what do you mean, Father?" Junior asked, puzzled.

Senior rolled his eyes and answered, "Good and bad choices, Junior! If you help me succeed on this mission of stealing and fulfill the conditions that I have set forth, the recording contract and the five percent wealth that I plan to give to you for your pop career will be yours!"

"But what happens if I fail?" Junior questioned.

"This..." Senior sneered as they came to an array of computers. He put in his private password code, which allowed him sole access to the security cameras and typed one in particular...

"Junior's Style Room"

The screen switched from one of the outdoor corridors of the lair to Junior's personal styling room. Three thousand square feet of this area was dedicated to jars and jars of his most favorite hair gel of all time. Above the room was a vacuum hose recently installed.

"EEEK! My year's worth supply of 'Le Goop'!" Junior exclaimed with fright.

"Yes..." Senior replied with a frightening glare, "If you fail me or do not fulfill the conditions, the hose will suck up all the Le Goop from your room and it will be taken away from you!"

Junior shrieked with horror, "Oh no! My beautiful Le Goop!"

He begged once more, "Father, I promise! I will do my very best to make you happy!"

Senior's evil grin returned, "That's better! Now...I shall tell you the basics of my plan!"

Junior's interest in the evil plot grew more heightened with his chance of being a pop star on the line.

"Tell me, what is it, Father?"

Senior chuckled and answered, "Let's just say...it involves a lot of...gold!"


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

At the smaller table where Monique, Bonnie, and Tara were at, they witnessed Kim's reaction to Candace's question of her not being captain of the squad.

Tara gasped and whispered into Bonnie's ear, "Did you see that?"

Bonnie whispered back into Tara's ear, "Yeah, I did...that...wasn't a good topic to mention around Kim..."

Monique then talked softly into Bonnie's ear, "Why are we whispering like this, girl?"

Bonnie explained silently, "Because, Kim vowed to share what happened that day only between the three of us and Ron! I do not think it is a very good idea to bring this around Candace!"

"Are you sure?" Tara whispered.

Monique replied quietly, "Yeah, girl, Candace's totally unpredictable! There's no way what's going to happen next with her..."

* * *

Kim came downstairs, refreshed and renewed wih vigor.

"So...what was the issue?" Linda asked from the kitchen.

"Oh...um...it was nothing, Ms. Flynn-Fletcher!" Kim giggled, "Just a little something in my contacts!"

Linda smiled, "Ah...I understand! Dirt and moisture in contacts can be a problem!"

"Yeah, they can be, but they're just no big!" Kim said as she sat back down at the main table. The rest of the guests resumed eating what was left of the catfish.

* * *

(_15 minutes later)_

"Oh man..." Kim groaned, slouching on the chair. "That...was good catfish!"

"I don't think I can take in any more pieces, KP..." Ron said, holding his stomach.

He then turned to Rufus "What about you, little guy?"

Rufus did a little somersault on the table and squeaked, "Good!" All he had were two hushpuppies.

"So full..." Stacy moaned. "All this eating is making me think about shopping!"

Candace gasped, "The shopping! I almost forgot! I so need those new outfits, Mom!"

"Really?" Linda exclaimed, "I thought you always looked good in the red top/white dress combo!"

"Not in this squad, Mom!" Candace replied, "These girls go to all the football games in limousines...read my lips...lim..ou...sines!"

"So, in other words..." Linda concluded, "they...are a necessity?"

Candace nodded her head.

Monique added in, "Not only that, Mrs. Flynn...but also remember that the Mad Dog squad is the best in the entire United States, so they are pretty particular in which fashion to wear when going to the games."

"Of course that is before we all get dressed in our cheer uniforms and cheer on our Mad Dogs to victory!" Kim said, taking a sip of milk.

"So, please, Mom! Please, can you take me to the mall so that I could choose the outfits?" Candace pleased, begging on her knees.

Linda stammered, not knowing what to do "I...don't know about this..."

Kim decided a more methodical approach to the sitch that appeared before her. She stood up right next to Linda and gave her the most dangerous weapon known to Man...the infamous Puppy-Dog Pout.

"Please? Can you do this one shopping trip tonight for your sweet daughter?" Kim asked, making those sad eyes at Linda.

Candace observed what Kim was doing and began mimicing the same pout. Her sad blue eye pupils grew bigger and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Linda hesitated for a moment before replying with a smile, "Okay, dear, I'll go along with you! The mall doesn't even close till 11:30!"

"Yes!" Candace shouted in triumph, pumping her fist. "Lemme get my handbag!" She ran upstairs to get the handbag she bought a couple weeks ago.

"I'm already ready!" Kim exclaimed, already grabbing her purse with excitement.

"But who's going to help choose the outfits?" Linda asked.

Kim snickered, "I think you already have a fashionista expert in my good friend, Monique!"

"Girl, fashion is so what I live for!" Monique smiled.

"Could I bring Stace along?" Candace asked, rushing downstairs with her handbag.

"It's fine by me!" Linda agreed. "So that'll make it four girls coming along for the ride?"

"Um...hello, very important person right here, KP!" Ron yelled.

"Add in one boy and one mole-rat, Mrs. Flynn..." Kim added.

"Done and done!" Linda smiled.

* * *

She then called to Lawrence, whom was upstairs, "Okay, Lawrence, I'm going with the girls and Ron to a late-night shopping trip! Can you watch the boys?"

"Sure can, luv!" came the reply from Lawrence.

Monique looked at both Bonnie and Tara, whom had just finished up the catfish platter. "But what about them, Kim?"

Tara stood up, took her plate, and said, "Um...since we're going to be here for, I guess, a week, I was thinking that me and Bonnie could go to Middleton to pick up a few toiletries and several changes of clothes from our houses."

"No problem, Tara! Sure, it'll maybe take us a few days, but she'll become a cheerleader in no time..." Kim smiled before hearing Candace interrupt her.

"And I'm going to be with my Jeremy, a football star!"

"Also, Kim...could I borrow your house key?" Tara then asked. "I'll use one of my suitcases to get a few of you clothes.

"Of course, Tara!" Kim replied before taking out the house key from her designer jeans. "I'll come back for my jewelry and perfumes!"

"Thanks, Kim!" Tara complimented, putting the key in her purse.

"Please and thank you!" came the reply from Kim.

"Come on, Bonnie, let's get those supplies!" Tara proclaimed.

"I've got my driver's license ready to go!" Bonnie exclaimed, getting the keys to her car.

Both of the girls went out of the door and went to Bonnie's car. Bonnie started up the car with Tara in the passenger seat as they drove out to Middleton.

* * *

"So, ready for the shopping trip, girls...and Ron?" Linda asked, grabbing the keys to her SUV.

Candace, Kim, Stacy, and Monique all raised their hands.

"Boo-yah! I'm so ready, Mrs. Flynn!" Ron shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ron?! I didn't know you were interested in shopping!" Linda giggled.

"No, Mrs. Flynn, I learned on their website this morning that Bueno Nacho Express opened in the Googolplex Mall!" Ron exclaimed. As it turns out, he did browse the web for any new 'grand openings' of any Bueno Nacho in the world through their main website earlier before the Possibles picked him up this morning.

"It's his thing to go on that website at least 40 times a day..." Kim whispered in her ear.

"Ohh...I see..." Linda understood.

Rufus came up to his owner's shoulder with a little sombrero on his head.

"Viva...Naco!" he squeaked.

"He is sooo cute!" Linda squealed, patting him on the head.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah...cute!" Candace sarcastically replied, having been scared once of his presence, "Now can we get to the mall? My glamorous outfits await me!"

"Fine, just hold your horses, Candace..." Linda groaned before hearing something comparable to a shotgun blast.

"What...was...that?!" Kim questioned, paralyzed in fear.

"What's going on?" Candace wondered.

Ron looked outside the door and gasped, "Uh...KP? Is that...your parents!"

Kim panted heavily, and peered out the door and dropped her jaw in shock.

"What...the..." she uttered, trying to take in the horrifying scene before her.

* * *

The crippled Sloth came slowly crawling on the street. The entire roof of the car was gone and the body was completely covered in dents from the frenzied robot attack at Larry's house. Its dragging muffler was continuing to belch out black smoke. The hubcaps on all its wheels were gone. A pedestrian crossing was wrapped around its front grille. The passenger door was gone. One of its headlights was completely ripped off. Both of its side mirrors, as well as its front fender were gone. The trunk door continued to pop open.

Kim was horrified at the awful condition that the car was in. Even people biking on the sidewalks were going faster than the Sloth.

The engine was producing a horrible grating sound and the engine backfire sounded like a gun going off.

"Hey...it's Kimmie-cub!" James exclaimed, waving to his daughter.

Kim covered her face with her hands, and closed her eyes as tight as she could and repeated to herself.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things...please tell me I'm seeing things..."

"Girl...you're not seeing things..." Monique stuttered.

"I'm trying not to see things!" Ron shouted, covering his eyes. Rufus held his paws over his beady eyes.

"Yoo-hoo...Kimberly..." Ann shouted out loud.

"Oh look, it's your parents, Kim!" Linda shouted with joy.

But Kim wasn't amused the slightest, "And the humiliation party will commence in three...two...one..."

James parked the poor Sloth along the side and turned off the engine.

He closed the door and...

Kim could not believe her eyes and gave a loud horrified gasp!

Her father was in his boxers, tattered pants cut in half around his ankes, still with the fake bling jewelry around his neck and chest, and his wifebeater shirt was gone too. Of course, she's gotten used to the sight of Ron losing his pants all the time, but her father? That...was something new to her.

"Well, Kimmie-cub! It took us three hours but we finally made it!" James smiled.

Kim scoffed in disbelief, "Wait...it took you three and a half hours just to drive 8 miles from Middleton to Danville?"

Both Ann and James nodded.

"Even a horse and buggy would drive faster than that piece of scrap metal!" Kim griped.

Ann got out next, still in the one-strap unhooked overalls look.

"Hey, Kimberly, how did the cheerleading go?" Ann asked.

"Uh...uh...uh..." Kim stuttered, speechless at the condition of her dad's clothing...or what was left of it.

"I'd take it that she hasn't begun yet..." Ann deducted.

"Dad...what...happened to you?!" she exclaimed, her left eye twitching.

"Let's just say the rap skit where we're all supposed to 'get down' about the dangers of drunk driving didn't go so well, Kimmie-cub..." James blushed with embarrassment.

"But what happened to your pants?!" Kim shouted, poiniting to the obvious fact that James' pants were completely destroyed and ripped apart.

James sighed and explained, "It all began not too long ago..."

* * *

(_35 minutes ago)_

"James..." Ann complained, "I still feel that we're going to make complete fools of ourselves in front of our Kimmy..."

"Oh please, de-e-e-e-e-ar..." James smirked before feeling the shaking of the entire body of the car. "I bet Ki-m-m-m-m-ie Cub would be glad to see us!"

"Indeed so..." Ann smiled nervously, continuing to adjust the sole shoulder strap holding up her overalls.

Suddenly, a stray cat climbed about the slow-moving vehicle.

"Aww...look at the little guy..." James smiled as he tried to pet the cat.

The cat, though, had other plans.

"Um...James?" Ann wondered with a lot of worry. "I don't like the looks of that cat!"

"C'mon, Ann...one little stray cat won't hurt..."

Then, the cat used its sharp claws to cut through what was left of his fallen trousers. Its claws followed a straight path to cut through the middle part of his pants, effectively splitting them in two. The stray cat zipped out of the vehicle as fast as it came in.

"That's...not a good sign..." James groaned.

"Don't jinx us, James..." Ann muttered to herself.

A sudden gust of wind blew off the battered and weakened roof of the Sloth as if it were flypaper. His shirt was suddenly ripped off of his body as it flew off into a nearby tree.

"I just had to ask..." Ann grumbled.

* * *

In the back seat, the Tweebs felt the summer breeze blowing right in front of them. They also set their sick and twisted plan of humiliating their big sister to the next phase.

"Okay, Larry, just do what we say..." Tim whispered in Larry's left ear.

"...and you can have whatever robot you desire from our room!" Jim whispered in the right ear.

"So...what do you want me to do?" Larry asked. He looked down, still in his underwear and pink tutu.

Jim gave Larry a script and replied, "Just follow everything according to the...

"...letter in the script!" Tim finished it off with an evil grin.

Two of them snuck out of the dilapidated car.

* * *

"But it's all bon-diggety good because I'm gonna be diggin' it old school, off the sheezy, yo!" James replied, trying to act cool, but only making more of a fool out of himself.

"Great..." Kim muttered, "My dad is trying to act cool in his underwear...the Sloth is almost destroyed...what could be worse?"

"James...please don't humiliate yourself any further..." Ann begged.

Then, the sound of rap music began to fill the background.

"Oh, just perfect!" Kim ranted, "Just come on... do your routine rap thing...let's get it overwith..."

"Um, Kimmie-cub?"

"What is it, Dad?" Kim moaned.

"We aren't going to rap in front of you anyways! And...we weren't the ones who turned on the radio!" James replied, turning his head around and gasping in fright. Likewise, his wife turned around and was in shock too.

Kim, at first, thought that she was in the clear, but then paused, "Well that a relie...Wait...if you didn't turn on the rap music, then...who did?!"

She turned her head in the same direction of her parents and was crestfallen with fear on her face.

And there it was...the sight she dreaded the most: her trouble-making brothers with her nerdy cousin in a tutu with a boombox blaring backgroup rap music.

"Jim and Tim Possible!" Ann snapped, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"This...is not going to end well..." Kim moaned, covering her face in shame.

A look of dread came across her face with her brothers armed with microphones.

_Jim: Hello all you ladies..._

_Tim: ...and gentlemen!_

Jim: _Boys and girls_

_Tim: ...of all ages!_

_Jim: May we present to you..._

_Tim: ...the amazing and greatest rapper..._

_Jim: ...of the Possible family..._

_Jim & Tim: Larry!_

_(Larry appears on the front lawn and begins to rap in his tutu)_

_Ron screams: "My eyes! My beautiful brown eyes! (He covers them with his hands.)_

_(Larry)  
_

_Greetings cousin of mine_

_I'm here to rap with you anytime._

_I've got my video games_

_But some of 'em aren't quite lame_

_I played 'Fortress' for two straight days._

_I go outside and dress as Oltar and roleplay_

_Breakdown!_

*dances horribly in the tutu*

* * *

"Oh..mi gosh... this is sooo humiliating!" Candace snickered, "Even more humiliating than that pharmacist guy with his head stuck in the toilet!" She whipped out her pink phone and started to record the sight of Kim's cousin rapping in a tutu.

"So who are you gonna send it to?" Stacy asked.

Candace rambled on, "Oh, I plan to send it to Jeremy and to Jenny, too!"

Monique caught sight of what Candace was doing and tried to stop, "Girl, stop what you're doing right this moment!"

"And why, Monique?" Candace scoffed. "It's such a funny scene with someone trying to horribly rap wearing only a tutu!"

"Candace, I got two words for you: Veruca Salt!" Monique warned.

"I wouldn't send that video of KP getting humiliated if I were you..." Ron agreed.

Candace suddenly grew alert, "Veruca?! Where?! I would like to punch that girl in the face!" She was throwing punches in the air before landing on her behind on the summer grass.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa..." Linda exclaimed, restraining her daughter, "Violence only produces more violence! You should know better, Candace!"

"But she's gonna..."

"Girl, just let me get to what I was going to say!" Monique interfered.

Candace's mouth fell silent.

Monique took a deep breath and explained, "If Veruca or any of her girls gets a hand on your vid, they're going to humiliate her, BIG TIME!"

"Don't forget what they did to the Middleton Mad Dog mascot! They trashed it and made it into a monstrosity!" Ron yelled, bringing up the incident almost 5 months ago.

"Well..." Candace chuckled, "...that's not scary!"

"How about the time when she stole the toy from that six-year old kid, crushed it right in front of him, and licked his tears?" Monique said, pointing to another shocking thing about her. "I tell you, Veruca's girls always cause trouble, no matter wherever they go!"

"Okay that's a little...disturbing..." Candace admitted.

Candace looked at the horrified Kim, then at Larry in the tutu, and then back again at her phone.

"I think you should follow Monique's advice, Candace!" Linda suggested.

She sighed a little and said, "Fine... " and went on to delete the footage from her phone.

* * *

"This is undeniably the worst...day...of...my...life..." Kim moaned, not wishing to look at her cousin's degrading moves. "I am now the mayor of Humiliation Nation and the Tweebs are part of the city council!"

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm so glad that no one is recording this.."

"Um...speak for yourself, girl..." Monique gasped, pointing at the twins.

Kim's eyes widened at the sight of the Tweebs recording every single second of her humiliation.

Jim snickered, aiming the video camera at their sister, "Smile for the camera, big sis!"

"You...little...fiends!" she growled at them with a look of rage, and began to gave chase.

"Uh-oh, this cannot..." Jim trembled in fear.

Tim shuddered, "...be good!"

"Don't lose the video camera!" Jim instructed, tossing the video camera to Tim.

Tim caught it replied. "Right with you, bro!"

They went into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard with the camcorder in hand and with Kim trailing behind them.

Ann gasped, "I knew the boys were up to no good!"

Kim yelled, "Oh Mom! It would be nice for you to help me here!"

"No problem, Kim! Just as soon as I buckle up the strap of my overalls!" She did buckle the overalls strap that was previously undone back up properly as she too gave chase in the backyard.

* * *

"Nyah-nyah! You can't catch us, we have..." Jim taunted.

Tim smirked, "...the video evidence!"

Kim screamed as loud as she could, "You're not getting away with this, Tweebs!"

"We're going to..." Jim began before Tim finished, "...send it on the Internet!"

Ann finally appeared at the backyard gate, her overalls buckled up properly.

"Mom! A little help here woud be nice!" Kim insisted.

"Kimberly, you'll take Tim, while I'll take Jim!"

The Tweebs both split up, and Ann began to chase Jim while Kim was chasing Tim, whom had the camera.

"Come back here, you freak!"

* * *

Candace and the others came to the backyard, opening the gate.

"So who am I supposed to root for?"

"Duh!" Monique exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "Kim and Mrs. Possible! They're the ones trying to catch those little Frankensteins!"

"You've babysat them before?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, and let's just say that my parents had to buy a lot of new appliances after what those two monsters did!" Monique groaned, folding her arms.

"Not to mention last Christmas..." Ron added.

"Oh yeah, I mean, it was so bad that we spent Christmas by the candlelight!" Monique complained.

"So what you're saying is that they're just about as bad as Phineas and Ferb?"

"Well...I couldn't make a comparison..."

Before Monique continued, Candace extended her leg forward.

Tim looked behind at his sister, still taunting her and still holding the video camera, "What's the matter, big sis? Too slow to catch me?"

He was not looking where he was going, for he felt something fleshy on his leg and tripped over it.

"Yoink!" Candace grinned, snatching the video camera from his hands.

"Hey, what..." Tim exclaimed, before looking around. "Hey, where did the video camera go?"

"Looking for this?" Candace smirked, holding the video camera and clutching it tightly.

"Give me that back!" Tim demanded.

"No way, no how, bucko!" Candace laughed.

Tim snickered, "Not if my other brother has something to say about it! Jim...Jim?"

"Can't...go...on...sugar...crash..." Jim complained. He was fatigued after eating so much sugar for the day and he fell onto the grass next to his brother.

"I think you've underestimated the Queen of Busting, Candace G. Flynn!" Candace smirked.

* * *

"That's the last time I'll give the boys sugary cereal..." Ann grinned to Kim.

"I think they should eat a bit more unflavored oatmeal!" Kim said, then glared at her brothers.

Ann gave a death glare that would frighten a black grizzly bear at her sons.

"You humiliated me, your father, but most especially poor Larry, who had to be in a tutu all day long due to unfortunate circumstances!" Ann yelled in front of them.

The Tweebs held onto each other for their punishment.

"No inventions for you two for the next five days! And you will make sure that you will carry your weight around the house! You will have to do the laundry, clean the bathrooms and most especially your room! It looks like a pigsty!"

(_cuts to a scene of Jim and Tim's room where the mess is everywhere and four pigs snorting on the bed)_

"So where's the video camera?" Kim asked to Cadance.

"Here you go!" she squealed. She gave the camera to Kim but wasn't either paying attention or making eye contact with her.

Candace was solely concentrated on Ann punishing her sons.

A Chesire cat-grin came across her face as she imagined that Linda, in place of Ann, was punishing Phineas and Ferb, in place of the Tweebs, for one of their Big Ideas.

"Ohh...I can't wait for tomorrow!"

She rubbed her hands, continuing to plan to bust her brothers.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"But...that's not fair..." Tim whined.

"...and so unjust!" Jim complained.

"It's for your own good, you two!" Kim growled, "...Mom and Dad won't deal with any more of your shenanigans!"

"And don't worry...we have a surprise just for you waiting to get home..." Ann scowled at the Tweebs.

"Oh yeah...?" Jim snarked.

"...what are you gonna do to us?" Tim taunted.

"How about the time that you two were toilet-trained for the first time? That took me almost 10 hours!" Ann laughed.

The Tweebs looked at each other, wide-eyed in horror, before looking back at their mom.

"And I'm not in it at all since I was at Ron's at the time, so enjoy your humiliation, Tweebs!"

They begged to their knees, pleading and groveling,

Jim: "Please! Don't play...

Tim: "...that movie!"

Jim: "We'll do more chores..."

Tim: "...for you!"

"Really?" Ann smirked, "Then you don't mind scrubbing your bathroom, especially the tub after you clean that stinky room of yours from top to bottom!"

"I can even smell it from my room sometimes, Tweebs!" Kim griped, holding her nose, "You two need to learn how to put on deodorant!"

Both the twins finally closed their eyes and admitted defeat, "Fine...you win..."

"Now..." Ann said with a smug look on her face, "...march to the car!"

The Tweebs moaned and sadly marched to what was left of the Sloth.

* * *

Linda, who was the only one not there in the backyard, questioned Kim, "So those are, I assume, your brothers!"

"Yep..." Kim affirmed, "...two of the biggest troublemakers you'll ever know..."

"And that, I guess... would be your father..." Linda nervously said, pointing to James clad only with his boxers and golden chains on his neck.

Kim muttered, "Yeah...that's...my dad!"

"Please to meet you, Mrs...Flynn..." James anxiously chuckled, extending his hand forward.

"Um...and I'm...pleased...to...meet...you too!" Linda acknowledged with a bit of worry, trying not to make fun of James' predictaments.

Larry, meanwhile, breathed in a sigh of relief, heading to the vehicle, and said, "Whew...glad that's over! Now I need to return to my Zathians marathon!"

* * *

"So...what do you plan to do with the video of Cousin Larry rapping?" Kim asked, pointing the video camera in her mom's hands.

They exited from the backyard.

"Hopefully, Kimberly, I'll delete it from the DVD and make it blank!" Ann replied. "Just to make sure it doesn't go on the Internet..."

"But, to tell you the truth, Mom, did it _really _take you 10 hours for those two to get them to potty-train?" she asked with a small giggle.

"Actually, it took about 12 because we had to chase those two rascals around the house! Not to mention all the toilet paper that was wasted! The twins must've gone through about 15 rolls of that stuff..."

"Well, whatever, Mom! Hope those Tweebs get scrubbin' on that floor!" Kim suddenly interrupted, "I'll go on with the other girls to the mall! You and Dad...I'd suggest you two get home and _please _change your clothes!"

"No problem, Kimberly! We've had enough of rapper skits for one day..." Ann smiled, giving a kiss to her daugher on the forehead.

She headed on off with James to the Sloth.  
_

* * *

Candace, meanwhile, was jumping up and down while Ann was administering the punishment to the twins. She especially relished in helping Kim catch the Tweebs in the act.

_But no...I want more... _she thought to herself _ I need to make sure that Mom sees whatever the boys are planning so that she can pin the..._

Before she could get to the good part, Monique interfered, "Come on, girl, wanna go to the mall or are you gonna just stand there!"

"I'm fine, Monique!" Candace reassured. "Let's just go there before it closes!" She turned to Stacy and said, "Come on, Stace! Club Banana awaits the presence of the Candace!"

Stacy rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine..."

* * *

Kim, Ron, and the rest of the girls piled into the SUV with Linda in the driver's seat. It was now about 8:45pm.

"To the mall we go!" Linda declared, starting the engine up with her keys. The SUV pulled out of the driveway.

She looked on as her father started up the engine of the dilapidated Sloth and slowly pulled away from the sidewalk. Black smoke continued to pour from the tailpipe

"Good luck on your shopping trip, Kimmie-cub!" James smiled.

Kim blushed a little and replied, "Okay...Daddy..."

Then she looked at her twin brothers, who gave menacing glares at her for what had happened in the backyard. Kim smirked and gloated at her brothers misfortunes and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Happy that you finally managed to teach those creeps a lesson, Kim!" Monique cracked with a slight laugh.

But Kim wasn't so sure, "Um, Monique, remember that I wasn't the one who stopped the Tweebs from going on a path of destruction!"

Candace answered from the backseat, "Yep, it was me, I sooo totally rock! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Kim took one look at Candace and wondered, "Umm...yeah...you...rock...Candace..."

Then, Candace's cell phone began to ring. She took a single look at it and gasped with joy.

"It's Jeremy!" she squealed at the top of her lungs.

_C: Hey, my special football hero!_

_J: Hey, Candace! I was just calling to tell you if you have any leftover catfish!_

Candace put her hand on the speaker and asked her mom, "Mom, do we have any catfish left over?"

Linda replied softly, "Of course, dear, we have three pieces. Plus, Lawrence is baking the Mississippi mud pie right now with the boys!"

_C: (back on the phone) Oh, yes, Jere-cutie-pie! There are three pieces of catfish left over, plus Mississippi mud pie! Anyways, me and Stace and a couple other girls are heading to the mall for a few new outfits!_

J: Mmm...sounds extremely tasty, Candace! I'll swing by your house later on tonight to pick up the fish before I head on over to my 5-hour shift at Slushy Burger, plus a 2-hour practice over at Middleton High School in the morning. Practice's open to the public in case if you're interested!

Upon hearing the football practice part, Kim whispered to Ron, "Um, you totally haven't forgotten tomorrow's practice, have you?"

"Nope, KP, I totally got it planned out tomorrow afternoon..." Ron spoke quietly, "Tomorrow's practice is going to be held at the MHS stadium, and once I'm done with the practicin' and you with the cheerleadin' for the day, we're gonna celebrate at BN!"

"A good plan, Ron, but there's one problem...your scooter..." Kim moaned, "That thing makes the Sloth look like a hot rod!"

"Oooh... I can try and soup it up with rockets! Whaddya think, KP? Good idea, huh?!"

Kim groaned, "Ugh...just try and arrange something with the other football players so that Barkin doesn't give you laps around the track!"

"Yeah, especially with no shoes and only socks..."

"Um...hello?!" Candace interrupted, "I'm, so like, talking with my boyfriend right now?!"

"So..rry!" Kim snarked rudely.

C: Where were we? Ooohh... (squeals with joy) I hope you make a tackle!

J: Don't worry, you'll see plenty of 'em! (clicks tongue)

C: I so love that tongue click of yours, Jeremy! So totally you!

J: Anyways, the other reason that I called was that my parents went to Slushy Dawg. They told me, before I called you up, that they wanted to relive the very first day that they met 25 years ago!

C: Aww...that's so sweet of them!

_J: Oh yeah, and don't forget about our date for the 'Memo Pad' movie at the Paradise theater in downtown Danville!_

C: (giggles, look at her ticket) I won't, my lovely Jere-bear!

J: Anyways, I gotta put little Suzy to bed! I'll see you when you get back from the mall!

C: Okay, Jeremy, see you then!

(hangs up)

"Oh yeah, these two are definitely legit BF-GF material!" Monique quipped.

"Yep, the two of us have been together for a long time, Monique, ever since grade school and through junior high!" Candace explained, "And I love him soooo much!"

"I can see that..." Kim observed. "But first things first... the outfits!"

"Oh, no prob, Kim!" Monique smiled "I've totally color-coded my outfits for the fall season and hopefully it won't be a problem with Candace..."

"Umm," Ron interfered, "let's not forget the guy who hasn't had a Naco...in 11 hours and counting!"

"Don't worry, Ron, we're going to be at the mall right about...

Linda shouted with elation, "...now!"

The girls opened their mouths, for they were now at the Googolplex Mall.

Visions of outfits were dancing in their heads.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Inside the Googolplex Mall, a variety of older teenagers were taking in the summer bustle of late-night shopping.

The electronic doors slid open on one of the northern entrances of the huge 400-store mall and activity in the mall came to a standstill. Coming through the entrance was one evil, vicious blonde cheerleader.

Rebecca headed on towards the kiosk with the mall map on it and as she does so, she heard the crowd of males engage in a chorus of wolf whistling, wolf howls, and panting...especially over the choice of low-rise diamond-studded jeans that she was wearing. Her high heels clicked along to the tile floor, approaching closer to the dictionary. Her famous star necklace glittered like the sun.

"Let's see...where's Country Club Banana in this store...?" she wondered, looking through the names of the 50 or so stores solely dedicated to high-end clothes to high-school aged girls.

Rebecca laughed, pointing to the location of a Country CB on the third floor.

_I'm gonna shop a little bit before heading back to continue the plan!_ she snickered to herself quietly. She was about to walk to the escalators before noticing the teenaged crowd, still staring at her in awe.

She darted her head up and demanded, "Don't you people have other things to buy?"

The crowd dissipated and went back to their normal shopping routines.

"That's what I thought..." Rebecca sneered as she went up to the escalators to the Country CB on the third floor.

She looked at the time on her cell phone, and it was now 8:30pm.

_Great...I'll just get two tops to spruce out my wardrobe a bit more and get out of here..._

* * *

(_8:35pm)_

At the same time, the group containing Linda, Kim, Candace, Ron, Monique, and Stacy entered through one of the south entrances of the mall. They came upon the giant mall-map directory.

"Okay, girl ..." Monique said, looking at Stacy, "...where was the new CB in the mall that you saw?"

Stacy answered, pointing to the direct location of Club Banana "It was on the second floor, right near Central Court."

"Spankin', Stacy!" Kim smiled before turning to Candace, "We'll get you those outfits in no time!"

"Don't worry, KP..." Ron smirked, "The Ron-ster's gonna be at the new Bueno Nacho Express in the food court, kickin' back in Heaven! And by Heaven, I mean layers and layers of gooey hot cheese and Diablo sauce! Right, Rufus, ol' pal?"

Rufus exulted with the word, "Cheeeeese!"

"That's my boy!" Ron laughed a little before all eyes turned to Linda.

"Okay girls...and Ron..." Linda instructed to the five teens, "...you have about an hour and a half for shopping for the outfits! I'll be over at Antiques World on the first floor, where they have actual cannonballs! Meet back up here at this same spot at ten!"

"No prob, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, you can count on us!" Kim assured.

The group then went on their separate ways: Ron to the new Bueno Nacho Express, Linda to the antiques store, and the rest of the girls to new outfit paradise at Club Banana.

"This is going to be exciting!" Candace squealed, "I finally get to see what different clothes I'll wear for the school year!"

"Oh, there are plenty of clothes from CB to choose from, girl! You just need to find the right colors that coordinate!" Monique explained, putting all her fashion skills to the test.

"So what you're saying, Monique, is that I should get the colors that match for both tops and pants...or do I mix it up?" Candace asked.

"Either way's fine, girl! It's your wardrobe that needs a little pizazz or a little spicin' it up!" Monique said.

Kim then asked, "How often do you wear that red top/white dress combo..."

"Practically almost every day..." Candace answered as the girls stepped off the escalators and onto the second floor of the mall.

"So...yeah, your closet definitely needs that makeover..." Kim understood.

"Anyways, Candace..." Monique continued on with her fashion tips, "I've heard the latest fashion experts that baggy is in for the fall and winter seasons! As for date night, the LBD has always GOT to be to top priority!"

"LBD?" Candace wondered, thinking that it was another Monique-speak term.

"It mean the 'little black dress', Candace!" Stacy whispered in her ear.

"Ohhh...gotcha..."

* * *

Ron, meanwhile, went into the food court of the mall. Among the 25 fast-food joints in the court, he spotted his new most favorite hangout in the middle of the left side of the area.

"Bueno Nacho Express!" he exclaimed with triumph, rushing up the counter.

The manager turned around to look at Ron.

"Ned?! Is that you? Love what you've done to your hair!"

The manager's hair, who had the same colors as Ned's, were slicked back.

"No, Ron...I am his twin brother, Ted ! You must be referring to my younger brother at the Middleton location..."

"Yeah..." Ron sheepishly replied before asking, "Hey?! How did you know my name?"

"He told me all about you!" Ted explained, "Of how you invented the Naco and all!"

"It was, as KP always says, 'No big'!" Ron chuckled a little.

"So...can I take your order?" Ted replied blandly.

"Fine, I'll have two nacho surpremes with extra cheese and three Nacos with extra Diablo Sauce!"  
_

* * *

After paying for the food, Ron sat down in a chair at a nearby table. Rufus popped out of his pocket and onto the table.

"Okay, boy...ready to dive in?!" Ron asked his most favorite pet.

Rufus panted, "Yeah...yeah!"

The two of them began to eat into the food.

Candace and Stacy gasped in amazement.

"Here we are, girls...the home of ultimate fashion, Club Banana!" Monique proudly exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!"

All Stacy and Candace did though was stand there, slack-jawed in awe.

"Hello? Anyone home in there?" Kim asked, waving and flailing her arms around the two girls.

The two girls snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry, Kim...got all distracted by the fashion and the prices." Stacy apologized.

"Same here..." Candace agreed.

Both of them walked into the store along with Kim and Monique.

"Ah, Rufus, isn't life grand?" Ron said, giving a relaxed sigh while eating away at one of the Nacos. He squirted some extra Diablo sauce on it and took a bite of it. Rufus was eating the nacho supremes with cheese all around his mouth.

"A Bueno Nacho Express in the mall in Danville...I gotta take KP more often..."

Rufus then heard a buzzing sound emitting from his owner's left pocket, where his cell phone was at.

He dove into the pocket to take out the phone.

"What's wrong, Rufus?" he asked, in between bites.

Rufus took out the phone and squeaked, "A message..."

"Hmm..." Ron wondered, looking at the screen of his phone that said "_1 voice message from Renton, Felix"_

"Felix?!"

Ron scratched his head, a bit perplexed at why his handicapped best friend would be calling him.

"Maybe he wants to play _Zombie Invaders 6 _with me at his house..." he guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

He opened up the text as it revealed the following...

_Ron, it's me, Felix! Listen, there was a huge problem at Chez Couteaux! Meet me at my house tomorrow evening at seven!_

"Ehh..." Ron replied dismissively, "...must've been the crowds! Chez Couteux's always busy at this time of night. Still...I'll come to his house after football practice!"

The two of them continued on eating the Mexican food, unaware of the unfortunate circumstances that happened at that restaurant.

"How am I looking, girls?"

"So lookin' good, girl!" Monique cheered. From the fitting room, they saw Candace try on a variety of outfits: from CB's signature cargoes paired with brown boots and a pink top to their line of denim baggy jeans and overalls paired with boots.

"You look great, sister!" Stacey yelled with elation, cheering and clapping her hands.

"You know, she could be a fashion icon at Middleton High!" Monique smiled to Kim, looking at all the outfits Candace tried on.

"Obviously better than Veruca and her girls!" Kim snarked, "I mean, no one wants to see their low-rise jeans!"

"Me either, girl! They are soooo ugly and last year anyways!" Monique scoffed.

* * *

(_10 minutes later) _

After Candace tried on the outfits and the group bought them on Monique's credit card, they headed out of Club Banana.

"So, which store do you girls wanna attack next?" Monique asked the other girls.

Kim checked the time on her cell phone, and it was now 8:55pm.

"I think we can attack one more store and then we'll visit Ron in the food court!" she said.

"Which store would that be?" Monique questioned.

"Remember that high-end shoe place that we tried to shop at this morning?" Stacy recalled.

"Wasn't that the place where I wanted to..." Candace was about to ask but Stacy put her hand over her friend's mouth so that she would utter the b-word around Kim.

"Umm...buy new shoes?" Stacy nervously giggled, not hearing Candace's muffled words.

"Ooookay? Let's just go there." Kim said.

The four girls headed on over to the boutique High Hollywood Shoes.

Rebecca, meanwhile, bought two diamond-studded crop tops worth around $700 each from Country CB. She headed out the store.

She looked at the time on her cell, and it was 9:10pm.

"Hmm...I need to check on Veruca, see how she's doing on the costume front.."

Rebecca called on Veruca's cell as she opened up a door leading to a breeze hallway intended for store deliveries.

_V: (picks it up) Hello?_

R: V, it's me, Reb!

V: Oh hey, Reb, how did the shopping go?

_R: Fine, just picked up a couple of crop-tops and that's about all. How are the costumes going?  
_

_V: Tightlips told me that both the costumes are complete and ready for delivery. Listen! He also told me that, according to the security cameras my techie servants hacked into, Kim and our intended target are in the mall right now!_

R: (gasps in shock) What are we going to do? She could find out everything!

_V: Disguise yourself or something! Do NOT let the target know that you're here!_

R: But how?

She then looked in her handbag and realized she still had the jet-black hairspray plus the voice-changing spray from earlier in the day. It still had a fourth of the liquid left.

_R: V , I got a grand plan to escape here unnoticed!_

V: You better make it good, or this plan is shot!

* * *

(_9:10pm)_

At the High Hollywood Shoe boutique, Candace modeled several pairs of shoes, including a couple pairs of boots and high-heels. She closed her eyes, and imagined herself walking on a date with her Jeremy, clad in his football jersey and nice khakis and going out to dinner.

"Lookin' good, Candace!" Monique hollered.

"Mighty spankin'!" Kim agreed, cheering her on.

Stacy looked at her cell and suggested, "Um...aren't we going to visit your friend in the food court, Kim?"

"Oh...great, I almost forgot!" Kim groaned. "Thanks, Stacy, for reminding me."

"No worries, Kim!" Stacy smiled. "Now let's buy these shoes!"

The group eventually bought the shoes with Monique's credit card and they all headed out of the store, en route to meet Ron.

* * *

(_9:25pm)_

Ron plopped on the chair, already having two main courses of the day. Rufus belched in one of the Nacho Extra-Cheese Supreme trays, cheese coating all over his mouth. The area around Ron's mouth was covered with meat sauce and a bit of cheese.

"Such a...good meal...eh, Rufus?" Ron asked, moaning with happiness that he was in Naco heaven. He then burped out loud.

Rufus groaned with his plump pink stomach bulging out from the extra cheese and Naco filling.

"Yeahhhhh..." the mole rat groaned, rubbing his paw on his stomach.

"Come on, little guy, let's meet up with the other girls!" Ron insisted, carrying the now-plump Rufus in his pocket.

He then saw the four girls walking towards his position. Stacy was carrying the bag with Candace' clothes from Club Banana inside while Kim has the bag with Candace's new fashionable shoes.

"Looks like the Ron-man's found his ladies!" he smiled.

Ron began to wave his hands in the air, "Yo, girls, right here!"

Kim waved back, "Coming, Ron!"

The girls walked to where Ron was sitting at. Monique, Stacy and Candace giggled at Ron's face, specifically his mouth.

"Um, Ron..." Kim said, grabbing a few napkins from a nearby dispenser, "Man invented napkins for a reason!"

Ron took the napkin and cleaned his face of the meat sauce.

"There we go!" Kim said proudly of her best friend's now-clean face.

"So girls, how was the shopping?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.

"It was totally perfect, Ron! We got Candace some clothes for the fall including a couple jeans and tops and all! And Stacy and Monique got her the perfect shoes.

"Um...what's with Candace, by the way?" Ron wondered, looking at Candace's smitten daydreaming face.

"Oh, she probably thinking about Jeremy!" Stacy answered and then snapped her fingers in front of Candace's eyes, interrupting her daydreaming.

"Aw man..." Candace whined, "I was about to get to the good part with Jeremy where we say our 'I do's' !"

"That can wait, Candace!" Stacy said, "Right now, we need meet up with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher at the entrance!"

"Well, it's now 9:38...let's meet her over there right now!" Monique said, looking at the time on her phone.

The four girls and Ron all headed toward the south entrance.

* * *

Little did they know that one girl with jet-black hair and very dark sunglasses overheard every word that they said. She blended in with the crowd as she headed downstairs via the escalators to the northern entrance of the mall.

Once she exited the mall, she removed her sunglasses and put back on her sparking star necklace.

Rebecca snickered, _That was close...but now everything can proceed as planned!_

The limousine chauffeured by a couple of her own servants drove off into the evening.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

(_9:45pm)_

The group finally met up with Linda at the south entrance of the mall.

"So, girls, how was the shopping trip?" Linda asked.

"We got some pretty good clothes for Candace, including a little black dress for important dates!" Monique explained. "Plus, we got her some new shoes. In no time, her wardrobe has gone from drab to fab!"

Candace swooned, "Ahhh...dates with Jeremy..."

"That's good, girls! Unfortunately, I didn't find what I needed at Antiques World... guess I'll have to try again in a couple days..." Linda sighed.

"A couple of days?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The Danville Independence Day Parade's going to be tomorrow and so will be Independence Day after that." Linda answered. "Most of the businesses are going to be closed and I have to help coordinate it. After all, I am part of the Parade Float Board!"

"I see... so what time do you figure you'll be home?" Kim questioned.

"I'll be home by that afternoon, once the parade's over with!" Linda said, mapping out her plans for tomorrow.

"And speaking of which, I have everything planned for tomorrow's practice with Candace, provided that if I have no missions..." Kim replied. "I'll tell everything to her once we get back to your house!"

"Well, girls, since we can declare this night a success, let's head on out!" Monique exclaimed.

The group went to the SUV in the parking lot. Linda put the keys into the ignition as the engine came to life. The SUV pulled away from the lot and onto the route home.

* * *

Candace sat in the front passenger seat while Monique and Kim sat in the middle row and Stacy sat in the back with Ron.

"So now that we've got the clothes side out of the way, what are your plans for the cheering thing, Kim?" Candace asked, demanding to know the details of tomorrow.

"Okay, just cool down your horses for a little.." Kim implored.

Candace took a deep breath and softly spoke, "Okay, I'm now calm!"

"Okay..." Kim explained, "...we'll begin at tomorrow at 10am sharp! Since you're new, me, Bonnie and Tara will teach you the basic moves and stretches. We're going to teach you everything you'll want to know about being a Mad Dog Cheerleader and I bet, by the time school begins, you'll be on the squad after Sophomore tryouts!"

"But when are the Sophomore Tryouts, Kim?" Candace asked.

"The tryouts are just a couple days before school begins." Kim clarified, "And not long after that is our first game of the season!"

Candace had a gleam in her eye, dreamily sighing, "And when I see my Jeremy come out of that tunnel, clad in his number 42 uniform..."

Kim snapped her fingers and shouted, "Ummm...Candace? Hello?"

Candace came out of her fantasy and back to reality, "Oh, sorry, Kim...anyways, you were saying?"

"As I was saying, Candace, getting on the squad is not going to be easy! It takes determination, guts, and hard work!"

Candace scoffed with pride, pointing at herself, "People know for a fact that me, Candace Flynn, is always a hard worker!"

"I think with an attitude like that, you'll definitely be cheer squad material!" Kim smiled, giving Candace the much needed confidence to boost her self-esteem.

Candace turned her attention back on the road, thinking _I just hope I could balance both the practice and busting my brothers tomorrow..._

* * *

(_the Johnson house, 9:30pm)_

Jeremy was strumming his guitar in Suzy's room. Suzy, now in her pajamas, yawned sweetly, listening to every note her brother played. She held her Ducky Momo plush tight._  
_

_Good night_

_And sleep tight.  
Go to sleep little Suzy_

_And dream of little jumping counting sheep_

_As you go to sleep_

_So that I can see your cute face in the morning_

_As we share a bond, brother and sister, together...forever..._

_You and me._

He then kissed his little sister on the forehead once he finished the lullaby.

"Good night, my little princess!" Jeremy smiled, about to exit the room.

Suzy batted her eyelashes innocently and replied in a cute voice, "Good night, Jeremy!"

"See you in the morning, and sleep like a little angel, okay?" Jeremy replied.

"Okay!" she squeaked in a childish voice.

Jeremy turned out the lights and closed the door to her room as Suzy began to sleep peacefully in her bed.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the innocent child of Suzy was dropped for the more evil dark side of herself. She opened her eyes and grinned sinisterly that her brother hasn't found out about everything.

Hidden underneath her bed was the cell phone she used to communicate with Rebecca. The child got down from her bed, grabbed the cell phone, and started to call Rebecca.

Suzy picked up the phone, dialed the number, and waited for the tone.

"Rebecca, you still there?"

* * *

In the Starlet limousine, Rebecca was waiting to see the finished ninja outfits when she heard her ringtone from her cell phone.

"Driver, roll the window up!" Rebecca commanded. "I got a phone call to take!"

The drive of the limo rolled up the window, allowing Rebecca maximum privacy.

Rebecca replied through the speaker, "Um, hello?"

"Rebecca? It's me, Suzy!" Suzy whispered, hiding underneath the covers of her bed. "Listen, do you have those costumes ready?"

"From what I've heard from Veruca, they should be ready!" Rebecca explained.

"Get my costume on over to my house at 11 sharp!" Suzy demanded. She looked at her Ducky Momo clock as it read 9:30.

"Don't worry, Suzy..." Rebecca said reassuringly, "We won't have any delays at all.

"You only have an hour and half left!" Suzy barked "Remember that I want to see your face and Veruca's by 11! If you don't, you can have your $1400 back and you're going to have to humiliate Candace without me! And it would be a shame because I am the only one that knows all the things Candace fears the most..."

Rebecca gulped, for Suzy was putting their agreement of humiliating poor Candace on the line.

"And one other thing...since I have watched that Veruca is a big celebrity in fashion, reality TV, and all..." Suzy spoke in a much softer tone.

"Yeah, indeed she is..." Rebecca chuckled a little, twirling her hair.

"Make sure she keeps an extremely low profile! I don't want to attract a lot of unwanted attention!"

Rebecca took a deep breath, took everything that was said forth from Suzy's mouth, and replied, "Okay, I'll make sure to tell Veruca that!"

"Please do... and never ever make me angry!" Suzy growled through the phone before she hung up.

The driver rolled down the window and said, "Miss Starlet, we are home!"

Rebecca looked outside the limousine window and saw Veruca in the driveway, chucking, and holding up the two finished ninja uniforms. Tightlips stood by her side.

"Yes, thank you Veruca..." she sighed with relief as the limousine pulled up into the extremely large garage.

* * *

(_Flynn-Fletcher House, 10pm)_

The SUV pulled up into the driveway of the house as Linda turned off the ignition. Everyone opened their doors and got out of the vehicle.

Linda took one look at her watch and said, "I think it's time for you kids to go to bed. Don't you have a cheer practice to do tomorrow?"

"Of course we do, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim said with a smile, "We'll begin at 10 sharp tomorrow and practice for about... two to three hours with a lunch break in the middle."

"What about your friends, Bonnie and Tara?" Linda wondered.

"Oh, they'll be back. They're just gonna get sleeping bags, some of their clothes plus mine, and some snacks." Kim answered.

"Ahh...I get it...a sleepover kind-of thing!" Linda grinned.

"Bingo! I texted my parents on the way home and they said that they were fine with it!" Kim said, grabbing one of the bags containing Candace's outfits.

"And neither me nor Mr. Fletcher have any problems, either!" Linda smiled. "Anyways, I got sleeping arrangements set up. You and Monique will sleep in the guest room while Tara and Bonnie will get the living room."

"And, of course, I'll sleep in Candace's room!" Stacy grinned.

"But what about Ron?" Kim asked, looking at her best friend.

"I'm afraid the only two places that are available for Ron to sleep are either the attic or the basement..."

"We'll take the attic..." Ron insisted, "I've had a bad experience with basements...at Camp Wannaweep..."

"What's with him?" Candace asked, looking at Ron oddly.

Kim sighed, "Wannaweep flashback..."

* * *

_(flashbacks to 7 years ago, at the central cabin of Lake Wannaweep)_

_Ron: The camp counselor told me to go downstairs in the basement to get some newer games for the other campers because the ones that they did have were old and had missing pieces. However there was one problem..._

_(The young 9-year old Ron goes into the basement of the main cabin, frightened as he can be...)_

_Candace: And what would that be?_

_Ron: The basement was dark! I couldn't see a thing down there!_

_Candace: Did you get a flashlight?_

_Ron: Yes, my mint-condition Wonder Weasel flashlight! Since the lights wouldn't work, it was my only source of comfort in that awful basement but..._

_Candace: But, what?_

_Ron: I forgot to replace the batteries._

_(The flashlight goes dark and the young Ron's pair of eyes were traversing through the darkness)_

_Ron: As if things couldn't get bad enough...glowing green and red eyes surrounded me!_

_(Young Ron's eyes are surrounded by pairs of green and red eyes and screamed as loud as he could)_

"...And that is why I am never sleeping in a basement for as long as I live!" Ron declared.

"Another reason why he still sleeps with a night-light..." Kim groaned.

"Well, I think it's..." Stacy began before she suddenly yawned, "...time to hit the hay. We've got a big day ahead for all of us tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Kim agreed, suddenly getting sleepy-eyed.

The group then entered into the house with Stacy carrying in the bags.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Rebecca emerged from the limousine, getting her very first glace at the all black-clad ninja uniforms.

"Veruca! You finally got the uniforms!" she giggled with excitement.

"Well, of course, Reb! Do you think I would like any delay in my plans? Heck no!" Veruca grinned.

"Our plan to humiliating Candace just keeps on getting better and better!" Rebecca clucked.

"Let's put on the uniforms and see how they fit!" Veruca insisted, giving the ninja uniform to her friend.

"Right behind ya!" Rebecca laughed.

The two girls went inside the house and upstairs so that they could change.

* * *

_(15 minutes later)_

Rebecca and Veruca emerged from separate changing rooms across the hall, now clad in the ninja costumes. They were covered head-to-toe in black and used fishnets over their hair so that it doesn't pop out!

"These costumes so totally rock!" Rebecca yelled with excitement! "I so don't have to sacrifice my fashion sense for stealth!"

"And that's not the best part!" Veruca chuckled evilly, "Watch this! Now you see me..."

She put on the mask that covered her mouth, tugged on the right side, and disappeared before Rebecca's eyes.

"...and now you don't!" she whispered.

"That's...so...amazing!" Rebecca squealed with joy.

Veruca, now invisible, performed several backflips, displaying both her athletic ability and the increased flexibility that the suit gives her. She grabbed a vase from a nearby table, which disappeared before Rebecca's very eyes, and she put the vase back on the table, which reappeared.

"Totally...awesome!" Rebecca smiled.

Veruca tugged on the left side of the outfit as she became visible.

She explained the specifics of the suit, "As you have seen, Reb, the ninja suits that my servants have developed are the latest in stealth technology! If you tug on the right side, it'll activate the camouflage! Also, to avoid bumping into each other, the masks come equipped with special-made slits made to fit the wearer's eyes!"

"Try it out!" she encouraged.

"Okay, Veruca...here goes..."

Rebecca put on the cloth covering her mouth and tugged on the right side of the uniform. She gasped in amazement as the uniform made her disappear.

"V! This is...amazing!"

"Perfect! Now try a cartwheel!" Veruca replied, satisfied with the words that came forth from her friend's mouth.

Rebecca used her cheer skills to perfect an invisible cartwheel in the giant hallway. She landed on her feet accurately on her lush Oriental carpet.

"You see? Now...tug on the left side to appear visible!"

The blonde then tugged on the left side of the costume so that she could reappear again.

"But what about Suzy's costume?"

Veruca looked at the clock as the bells began to toll ten times!

"Damn it! We've only got an hour left to get to Suzy's house!"

"You're right, Veruca!" Rebecca agreed "If we don't get to her house, we're gonna be up a creek without a paddle! And by creek, I mean Suzy's help!"

"Only problem is...how do we get there?" Veruca asked. "I mean...I am a household name after all! I got whole lines of beauty products and clothing stores named after myself!"

"Wait... how about if we can use the bug truck to get to the Johnsons?" Rebecca requested, hoping that it'll meet Veruca's approval.

However, Veruca rejected the idea on sight, "No... a bug exterminating truck going out into the suburbs in the middle of the night would arouse attention from the neighbors! And that's the one thing I don't want in this plan!"

"Damn...we have less than an hour to get to Suzy and to those pranks!" Rebecca dramatically uttered.

Then...she thought of a Plan B. She clapped her hands twice.

"Jones! Come here at once!"

Jones, the butler who drove Rebecca to the Johnsons earlier in the day, appeared before her and bowed.

"Yes...Miss Starlet?" Jones questioned before his employer.

"Veruca! How about if I get Jones to drive the sedan to the Johnson's?" Rebecca grinned.

"That..." Veruca began.

Rebecca bit her lip for a moment, awaiting approval.

"...is a great idea!" she shouted for joy.

"Really? You think so?" Rebecca gasped in surprise.

"Of course! We can hide in the sedan until we get to Suzy's house!" Veruca explained.

"But how are we going to sneak out of the sedan unnoticed?"

"Leave that to me!" Veruca snickered.

* * *

(_10:35pm)_

"Veruca! It's crowded in here, it's uncomfortable, and it smells of old people!" Rebecca whined. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

As it turns out, both Veruca and Rebecca were lying down in the trunk of the sedan, right next to each other as the sedan driven by Jones was making its way to the Johnson house. A small walkie talkie was lying right next to the girls, as the other one was in Jones' possession. Veruca also had, in her right hand, the child-sized ninja costume for Suzy.

Veruca growled, "Look, Reb! The trunk is the only place where we can hide without drawing attention to our plan of preventing that stupid redhead from joining my squad!"

Rebecca groaned, "Fine...whatever!"

"Listen up!" Veruca instructed, going over the next phase of her master plan, "Once the trunk door pops open and Jones gives us the signal that we are approaching the Johnson's, we tug on the right side of the costumes to activating the cloaking ability!"

"Alright... what next?"

Veruca continued, "I've mapped out the entire Johnson house! We then sneak around the backyard unnoticed until we get to Suzy's room! That's where we'll rendezvous with her and see where we'll go from there!"

"Sounds like a mighty fine strategy for me!" Rebecca smirked.

"However..." Veruca warned.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sarcastically interrupted, "I know, we're not supposed to get caught!"

"I know, Reb!" Veruca retorted, "I was referring more to the ninja outfits we're wearing!"

"Oh...my bad..."

"The camouflage on the ninja outfits will only last for an hour on a continuous use basis! That means that when we do these pranks in Candace's room, we need to place them quickly and quietly without her waking up!" Veruca elucidated.

Jones, meanwhile, spotted the Johnson house and spoke through the walkie-talkie, "Miss Starlet, we're approaching the target house! Preparing to open the trunk right now!" He pulled over to the sidewalk and pressed the trunk release button.

"Ready, Reb?"

"Whenever you are, V!"

Before the trunk popped open, the two evil cheerleaders tugged on the right side of their uniforms as they disappeared, blending in with their surroundings. They were a house away from the Johnson residence.

They climbed out of the trunk and began to sneak around, hiding behind trees and bushes until they finally reached the intended home, about 10 feet away from the gate of the backyard.

Veruca pointed to the gate and Rebecca nodded her head. They performed multiple backflips on the green grass, jumped fifteen feet over the backyard gate, and landed feet first on the grass.

Silently, they hid behind the house when, all of a sudden, they heard a car pulling up in the driveway.

Veruca gasped with a whisper, "That must be Suzy's parents pulling up the driveway!"

"What the heck are we gonna do, V?" Rebecca quietly replied back. They quickly leaned on the side of one of the walls of the house.

"Just stay still and follow my lead!" Veruca whispered.

* * *

(10:45pm)

Jack's car pulled up in the driveway.

"That Slushy Dawg trip was quite fun!" Jack exclaimed, closing the driver side door.

June smiled, closing the passenger side door, "We should do it a lot more often!"

Jack grabbed the set of house keys, unlocked the door and went inside with his wife.

"Jeremy? Are you around, dear?" June shouted through the house.

"Right here, Mom!" Jeremy replied through the living room. He was just watching TV as his parents walked in.

"Did you put Suzy to bed, dear?" June asked.

"Yep, I did, about an hour ago!" Jeremy answered, flipping through the channels, "After that, I went past Candace's house to get some leftover catfish from Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher."

* * *

_(35 minutes earlier, at the Flynn-Fletcher's)_

"That...was quite an eventful night!" Kim sighed with relief to Monique, "I'm just glad that Mom grounded the Tweebs before they could do any more damage!"

"Do they do that to you all the time?" Candace asked.

"Duh, it's like their job to make my life a living pain!" Kim exclaimed, rolling her eyes in disgust. "And that image of cousin Larry in a tutu?" She shuddered and added, "I'm so going to have to take two hot showers to get that image out of my brain!"

"I don't get how your cousin could be so humiliating..." Candace replied with a confused look.

"Let's just say he's has waaaaay too much sci-fi on his mind!" Kim muttered.

"On the plus side, they haven't sent anything embarrassing about you out over the Web tonight!" Monique agreed.

"Wonder how long the Tweebs will be grounded?" Kim snickered a little.

Monique chortled, "Maybe a month, plus they don't play around with those inventions of theirs!"

"Second there, Monique!" Kim concurred and then looked into the driveway and saw a car pulling in.

Candace looked at the car and squealed with joy.

"It's Jeremy! Yoo-hoo! Jeremy!"

Jeremy emerged from the car as Candace hugged him tightly. The two kissed each other for a moment.

"Oh yeah, they're couple material!" Monique grinned.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Candace grinned, feeling the warmth of her one true love.

"Hey, Candace!" Jeremy smiled back, "I'm just here to pick up the catfish leftovers."

"My mom has some in the fridge!" Candace said, gazing into his eyes.

"Sorry that I won't be here for long tonight, Candace. I've got a pretty full day tomorrow morning at Slushy Burger for the breakfast shift, and football practice after that!"

"I know..." Candace sighed. "But you'll text me, right?"

"Of course, Candace!" Jeremy said with a grin. He headed into the house.

A few minutes later, he returned with the doggy-bag, that is a Styrofoam container, of catfish.

He kissed Candace on the cheek and said, "Good night, Candace! I'll see you at football practice!"

Candace giggled softly and waved her hand, "Night, my prince!"

Jeremy got in the car and drove on back to his house.

"So where's the catfish, by the way?" Jack questioned.

"In the fridge, Dad!" came the reply from Jeremy. "Anyways, I'm going to send a good-night text to Candace before I head on off to bed."

"Okay, dear, but don't stay up too late!" June reminded. They went to the master bedroom to change into their pajamas.

Jeremy texted Candace the following:

C-

A good night kiss from me to you!

Love

J

Once he sent the message and turned off the television, he got up from the sofa to his room.

* * *

(_10:50pm)_

Veruca and Rebecca were still hiding, fearing that they could be caught. They noticed a single light emitting from one of the widows, which was the master bedroom.

"Don't...move...an...inch!" Veruca insisted quietly though her teeth to her best friend.

Both she and Rebecca froze in place, the camouflage still protecting them from being seen.

_  
June and Jack, now in their pajamas, both yawned and got underneath the covers. June was sleeping on the left side while Jack was sleeping on the right.

"Good night, my dear!" June said with a smile, kissing her husband on the lips.

"Good night, my little Junebug!" Jack grinned. Both parents turned off their lamps. The glow from the lamps dimmed into the blending darkness.

Veruca saw that the coast was clear.

"Now, Rebecca...crouch down..." she spoke softly.

Both girls crouched down beneath the windowsill to avoid detection by either June or Jack. The girls then came up to the the next window.

"I bet this one belongs to Suzy!"

She tapped the window with her fist three times.

Suzy, whom had drifted off to sleep, heard the taps on her widow. She opened her eyes, jumped out of bed and look down.

"Hello?" she groaned, opening the window and rubbing her eyes, "Is anyone out there?

Rebecca tugged on the left side of her uniform and she reappeared before Suzy's astounded eyes.

"Hey, Suzy!"

"Hey, Rebecca..." she whispered. "It's eleven now! Do you have my uniform?"

Rebecca snapped her fingers.

Veruca tugged the left side of her ninja suit and appeared before her with the child-sized ninja uniform.

"It's right here!" she quietly replied.

"Good..." Suzy chuckled a little, "...now the fun can really begin!"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

(_Chez Couteaux owner's office, 10:40pm)_

"Monseiur Jacques, what are ve going to do?" one of the waiters exclaimed.

Jacques Couteaux, the owner of the restaurant and the next-in-line of a successful string of French restaurant owners in the same family, looked out of his window at the moonlight. He had observed, first-hand, of the devastation of the melee between Veruca and Lizzy.

"I think ve should get in touch with Mademoiselle Possible. She'll get to ze bottom of zis...uncivilized melee..."

Just as he was going to type in the web address for Kim's website, he received a pop-up message on his laptop on the Chez Couteaux website:

"SORRY: THE SITE YOU ARE VISITING HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED! IT CANNOT CONNECT TO ANY OTHER SITE! WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!"

"SACRE BLEU!" Jacques yelled, and began to curse in French, banging on his laptop keys with his head.

* * *

(_Hacking Room, The Salt Mansion, 10:45pm)_

Tightlips oversaw his tech-savy servant arm of Veruca's force. He was pacing around like a lion.

"Did the Denial of Service attack work on the Chez Couteaux site?" Tightlips boomed his voice loudly.

Servant 111, one of Veruca's high-end servants, saluted Tightlips and said to his superior, "Master Tightlips, the DoS attack on the Chez Couteaux site went as planned!"

"Good," Tightlips smiled. "The Holy Goddess wants to keep everything on track! You deserve a promotion within the ranks to servant 108!"

"Oh thank you, Master Tightlips!" Servant 111 replied to this compliment from his boss.

* * *

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 11pm)_

Candace went inside the house and yawned loudly.

"Well...time to hit the hay..." she groaned, stretching her arms "Got a big day ahead for me tomorrow!"

Kim looked outside the window and saw Bonnie's car pulling up in the driveway. "We do need to get the stuff from out of Bonnie's car first..."

Stacy, Kim, Monique and Candace got outside as Bonnie and Tara emerged from the car.

"Well...we bought enough supplies to last us at least a few days." Bonnie explained as she popped open the trunk with her car remote.

"You bought the new wardrobe for Candace?" Tara asked.

Monique replied, "Tara, this girl will dazzle everyone with the outfits we bought her!"

"Of course," Kim scoffed, rolling her eyes, "...we had to go through the 'Tweeb Problem' again!"

"What did they do this time?" Tara muttered.

"Videotaped Larry rapping about sci-fi and wearing a tutu..." Kim said with a major groan. "Luckily, Mom grounded them before they could do any more damage!"

"Let's bring the stuff in before it gets spoiled." Stacy suggested.

The girls, one by one, gathered the bags of food into the house.

Lawrence peered out the house and saw the girls gathering the food inside.

"Do you need my help, girls?"

"Sure, Dad!" Candace insisted, carrying a bag of toiletries, "Can you help with the sleeping bags?"

"Sure thing,Candace!" Lawrence said. He opened the trunk to Bonnie's car and grabbed two of the sleeping bags inside.

Candace went back and grabbed the other one into the house.

* * *

_(11:15pm)  
_

Once all the toiletries, groceries, and sleeping bags were in the house, Lawrence locked the door with the house key.

"Okay, girls, lights out at midnight! Your mum and I are heading off to bed now! We'll see you young lads and lasses in the morning!" Lawrence reminded them. "Remember where you sleep, girls. And can you keep it down, Candace? Your brothers are asleep!"

"Alright, Dad! Good night!" Candace said before kissing her stepfather. She turned back to Stacy as they climbed up the stairs. "Um...where are the Flamethrower Girls..."

"Fireside Girls!" Stacy corrected, "They're sleeping in the backyard."

(_cuts to a scene where the Fireside Girls raise up their flag on a pole in the backyard)_

"Whatever!" Candace uttered, "Let's go to my room so that we can have a little bit of quiet..."

Then they heard a sound coming from the band room/guest room... the sound of a harmonica.

"Huh? Who's playing that harmonica?" Candace questioned.

"Let's check it out!" Stacy said as the two came to the band room.

There, they caught a glimpse of the source of whom was playing the harmonica.

Kim was sitting on the chair, in her pajamas, staring outside the full moon, and playing on her harmonica. Monique was lying on top of her sleeping bag, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"Um...Kim, why are you playing on that harmonica?" Candace asked.

Kim stopped playing a moment as she held the instrument tightly in her right hand, "It's just what I do sometimes. Even Monique likes it!"

"Oh yeah! Girl can tear through the harmonica like it was nothin'!" Monique shouted.

"Um...would you keep it down, Monique?" Candace insisted quietly. "My annoying brothers are sleeping..."

"Oh...sorry, girl..." Monique whispered.

Candace then turned back to Kim and said, "Um...not to mention to bring anything up, but you were...you know...acting funny and all that!"

Kim raised her eyebrow and questioned, "When did I totally act funny around you, Candace?"

"Around dinnertime!" Candace replied, "When I asked why you weren't cheer captain if you were so good with all those moves! You rushed out of the kitchen to the bathroom! I knew that something had been going on with you..."

Kim looked at Candace and gave a stern expression, "Candace, do you understand what Veruca did to me that day...the day I lost out on my chance on becoming a cheerleading captain?"

"Um...no...I don't understand at all." Candace answered. "Though a flashback would be nice..."

Kim gave a deep breath, and said, "I usually kept this only to Ron, my parents, and to the closest of my friends about this sitch...but I'll make an exception to the rule..."

"Here's how everything happened..." she continued.

* * *

_(flashback, two years ago, Middleton High School)_

_Kim: I was a happy, optimistic 14-year old girl that summer, entering into the 9__th__ grade. Not only did I __have three years of experience cheering under the famous Middleton All-Stars under my belt, but I have been helping people for a year since I set up my website. Of course, this was before I faced Drakken and Shego and all the other villains. Plus, I've been cheerleading at the junior high prior to what was to come._

_Stacy: You have your own website?_

Kim: Of course, Stacy! I set my own website up and, as a result of saving Mr. Paisley from that laser grid, I started getting help from all around the world!

Candace: Excuse me, we're getting a little off-topic here.

_Kim: Oh, sorry, Candace! Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes..._

* * *

_  
Ann dropped off the 14-year old Kim at the gym, alongside with Bonnie and Tara, whom are at the same age.

"I can't wait to be a cheerleader!" Kim cheered. "Go Mad Dogs! Go Mad Dogs!"

"I'll be cheering you on, Kimberly, from the crowd!" Ann grinned.

She dropped off the girls and parked on the other side of the gymnasium.

"I've been training for months since I got that pamphlet in the mail!" Kim said to her two friends.

"As did I!" Bonnie agreed, holding her pamphlet in the air.

The young Tara then looked upwards at the summer skies.

"Uh-oh...looks like it's about to storm!"

The rumbles of thunder echoed in the distance.

Bonnie agreed, "Let's get inside!"

"Right with ya!" Kim said, nodding her head.

The three girls walked inside the gym.

"Wow..." Kim gasped in wonder. There were about 100 other girls on the premises. At the front of the gymnasium stood a podium with around four rows of 40 seats.

"Seems like the competish is gonna be a little tough!" Bonnie admitted.

Tara agreed, "Bonnie, I read that the Middleton Mad Dog squad is one of the best, if not the best, in the entire United States!"

"Well, girls, let's turn our A-game on!" Kim insisted in the heat of the moment. They prepared to take their seats at the front row.

* * *

_  
"Oh, hello, KA!" the 14 1/2-year old Rebecca taunted right next to Kim. "I didn't expect to see you here!" She growled at Kim and pointed to her pair of designer jeans with a Diablo Sauce stain on them.

"Rebecca Starlet..." Kim uttered in disrespect, "...seems like you can't get that stain out of those pants!"

"The Naco piece of crap should watch what he was doing with that damn sauce!" Rebecca cursed. "And you allowed it to happen to me, KA!"

"It could be worse, your so-called designer jeans would turn pink on you!" Kim retorted to Rebecca.

"And you were the one..." Bonnie accused, "...who knocked down my sand castle years ago!"

"It was an ugly sand castle anyways!" Rebecca barked back.

Bonnie glared at her angrily, "Rebecca, I just hope that you'll never make it to the squad!"

"Oh, Bonnie!" Rebecca smirked, "I think I just have! I've been training these last few months with a special someone!"

"Oh yeah? With who?" Kim taunted.

Her eyes turned attentively to an sudden flinging of the gym doors. A purple carpet was rolled out from the entrance, along the gym floor, and ending at the stage.

A flash of lightning emitted through the gray skies followed with a roar of thunder. A herald arrived followed by twenty-five trumpeters behind him with the red letter V on their shoulders.

Tara looked at the initial V shoulders of the trumpeters and gasped, "Oh no..."

"Tara? What's wrong?" Kim asked, looking into the eyes of fear of the young blonde.

"She's here...she's here!" Tara screamed in panic.

"Who's here?" Kim shouted the more.

Rebecca chuckled with a sick manner, "My best friend in the whole wide world!"

He held a parchment, unfurled it, and declared:

"All Hail The Goddess of the Sun Whom Has Descended From The Heavens! Her Majesty The Royal Princess: Miss Veruca Salt!"

The trumpeters blew their horns in fanfare.

"Veruca Salt?" Kim asked, "Who's she? Sorry, but I don't pay attention to the entertainment news much..."

"Kim? Don't you read the news?" Tara panted rapidly. "Veruca Salt is the meanest girl alive! She's that rich peanut heiress who inherited well over $50 billion and she's called Satan's Cheerleader!"

"Satan's Cheerleader?" Kim wondered.

"The things she does are totally despicable and downright cruel!" Tara replied in fear, giving more clarification to the infamous nickname of Veruca.

"Her parents are literally treated as her pets!" Bonnie warned, "Didn't you see that scene where she poured dog food all over her mother's hair?"

Tara added, "And she TP'd 15 houses with her gaggle of girls and had her dogs urinate on their lawns! I tell you, Kim, she's a complete cold snob!"

Rebecca laughed, "Tara is right after all! She is quite mean, cold, and snobbish, but she is my good friend after all!"

A procession of about 100 servants emerged onto the gym floor, goose-stepping and marching in pairs. Half of them went to the left side of the rows of chairs and the other half went to the right.

The four high-ranking muscular servants marched right into the gym, carrying a 24-karat solid gold throne with lion heads at the armrests. It has the diamond initials of VS on the back.

And sitting on the throne was the nefarious Veruca, wearing an extremely expensive purple dress, obscenely-priced golden necklaces, and, of course, her grand white mink coat. She was entering into her sophomore year.

Right behind Veruca were two of her best friends, Camille Leon and Carmelita Spats, whom were freshmen. They usually followed Veruca wherever she went.

Some of the girls were cheering for Veruca's name, for they had seen her reality show and are huge fans of her antics. A few of the girls who despised her antics booed at her but the chorus of cheering drowned the boos out.

"I sooo want her makeup!" chimed in one of the girls.

"And her jewelry too! Soo expensive and beautiful!" chirped another.

"I totally want her 'Eau De Heiress No.1' perfume!" barked a third girl from the rich West Middleton area.

Veruca, looking down on her fans from her personalized throne, ordered one of her bodyguards, the one on the front left. She clapped her hands three times, which meant that the bodyguards should lower her throne to interact with her fans.

"Servant number 8!" Veruca barked to him.

Servant 8 genuflected and bowed to Veruca three times and proclaimed "Oh All-Seeing Goddess, what can I do for you?"

"Give my fans my signature perfume!" Veruca ordered. She pointed to a basket containing her personalized perfume. "I want everyone to look like me!"

Servant 8 picked up the basket with the perfume and tossed the sample bottles out into the cheering crowd.

Kim scoffed at the entire display performed by Veruca, "Showoff..."

Ann didn't know what to do because, like her daughter, she didn't read the entertainment news, much less care for it. She has only known about the rivalry between her daughter and Rebecca. In other words, her daughter was walking into an unexpected trap and she didn't even know it.

Veruca clapped her hands twice and her servants stood at attention as the thunder roared outside the open gym doors!

"Now my servants...leave me, I have a place on the cheer squad to win! And someone please close the door? You aren't raised in a barn, you know!"

All of the servants, bodyguards, and trumpeters that were there got down on one knee, gave thanks to Veruca, and left as they came. The servants were the first to go out in pairs as a couple of them rolled up the purple carpet, and then the trumpeters, and finally the herald was the last to leave, closing the doors right behind them.

Veruca, Camille, and London then took their seats on the opposite side.

Rebecca stood up from her seat that was next to Kim, flipped her hair, "See you later, you wimps! I hope you'll weep like a baby when they'll reject your audition for the squad!" She went to an empty seat right next to Veruca.

"We'll see about that, Rebecca!" Kim growled.

* * *

Steve Barkin got up on the stage and proclaimed to the crowd of chattering 14-year old girls.

"Alright, people, listen up..."

But the girls kept on the chattering and talking and texting away on their phones.

"People!" Barkin shouted a little but to no effect. He tapped on the microphone twice and blasted through the loudspeakers.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

The crowd of 100 rambunctious girls suddenly fell silent.

"That's better!" Barkin said, calming down and clearing his voice.

"Now, as you girls know, Miss Smith, who was supposed to be the keynote speaker for today's Freshman/Sophomore Tryouts, cannot be here due to a bad hair day-related accident. So I will be your speaker for today!"

The girls paid attentively to Barkin's every word.

"You girls are gathered here today for one of the most important days of your young lives: to join the Middleton High varsity cheer squad!" Barkin informed them as a projector screen dropped down from the ceiling. "We're going to watch a little presentation on the history of our beloved squad!"

"Ugh..." Veruca grunted to herself, looking at the old projector "...that thing is about as old as my grandma..."

He turned on the projector and the film commenced with a narrator speaking:

_Narrator: The Middleton High Cheer Squad began after World War II with just seven girls and one dream – to cheer their Mad Dogs on to victory! They wanted to be..._

Then, Barkin noticed that something was wrong...the picture was upside-down! All the girls laughed and pointed at Barkin.

Barkin sighed, "That's the last time I use one of those old projectors..."

He instructed that the lights be turned back on, which they did, and flipped the film reel in the right direction.

The lights turned back off and the film continued, with the picture right-side up.

_Narrator: ...the best high school cheer squad that America has to offer! These girls were carefully selected for not just their beauty but also their commitment to the Mad Dog spirit! They won their first state competition in 1949, thus putting them in the national spotlight!_

Rebecca took one look at the long cheer skirts and quipped, "So glad that I don't have to wear those things! Those long skirts would make me look...old!"

_Narrator: In the 1950s, the Mad Dog Cheerleaders attracted more fame as they have won competition after competition. Beyond cheering for their beloved Mad Dogs on Friday nights, they have also cheered their hearts into America as they have performed at Thanksgiving Parades, Christmas Parades, and Independence Day parades and even at a Presidential Inauguration. It was also tradition for the Mad Dog cheerleaders to dress their Sunday-best about two hours before every kickoff! Looking good, girls! _

_As the years went on, the looks of the uniform, and the fashions, have changed! However, the Mad Dog cheerleader's goal has been the same since 1946! To cheer Middleton High on to victory and to represent the school proudly!_

One other tradition has also existed in the MHS squad since its inception! The Middleton High Cheerleading Code!

_(a picture of the book with the school's logo on top of it appears in frame)_

_The Code, since its first edition in 1946, establishes the do's and don'ts of being a Mad Dog cheerleader while representing that proud Middleton High tradition and pride! Every rule request that comes from one cheerleader or a group of cheerleaders must get approval from the co-captains first, then the captain, and finally from the coaches before it gets put into the book!_

Veruca took one single look at the book and drooled over her possessing the Code in her hands. "Yes...all that power given to me..."

Kim, meanwhile, whispered to Bonnie, "I've read that entire book in only 3 days!"

Bonnie gasped, "Kim! That book is about 463 pages long! It took me an entire week to go thru it! How did you read all that?"

"Let's just say I had some free time on my hands!" Kim smiled.

_We hope you have enjoyed today's short film about our beloved cheer squad! In conclusion, we cannot wait until you say...GOOOOOOOOO MAD DOGS!_

Once the film ended and the projector screen rolled up, Barkin took the stage once more and announced through the microphone:

"Okay, now that you've exposed yourself to the wonderful history of this squad, it's time for the Freshman/Sophomore Tryouts!"

He gave a monologue on what would the trials require. "As you may know, this year's squad already has 12 occupied spots for the juniors and seniors and 12 open positions for you upcoming freshmen and sophomores right here in this room. Also, our captain and two co-captains graduated from last year's squad, which means the positions are wide open!"

"The trials, like all others in the past, will be physically enduring and are not for the weak-willed! As I can see...there are 102 girls in this gymnasium and only fifteen positions available! Before the tryouts begin, any questions?"

One hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Queen?"

Tara asked, "Um, Mr. Barkin, how will the tryouts be arranged, since we do have so many girls here?"

"Good question, Queen!" came the reply from Barkin. "We've pretty much arranged it according to your last name and divided it into three sections. A thru G will occupy the first line, H thru O in the second, and P thru Z in the third. The elimination process will be a lot faster!"

Once Tara's question was answered, Barkin scanned his eyes for any other hands in the air.

Another hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Possible?"

Kim asked a burning question, "Mr. Barkin? What is the process of trying out for captain of the squad?"

"Ah, such the curiosity of youth!" Barkin sighed, going a bit off-topic before returning to the question at hand, "Possible, ever since this process of Freshman-Sophomore Tryouts began back in the early-80s, it has been always the same process. After the judges tally up your scores, the two girls with the highest scores get to compete in front of them. The girl who wins will become captain of the cheer squad and receive this patch sewn onto their uniform!" He took out a purple-and-yellow patch with a red C on it. "As for the co-captain positions, the left one will be between the girls who made the third and fourth highest scores and the right one will be between the fifth and sixth place finishers."

Veruca gazed her eyes on that patch, as if it had magical properties.

She blurted out, standing on top of the chair, "I want that patch and I want it now!"

Kim, with fire burning in her heart, yelled out, "Not on your life, Veruca!"

The entire crowd of girls gasped.

"What?!" Veruca snapped, glaring at Kim for the first time in her life. "Who the hell are you?!"

Kim proudly declared, "The name's Kim Possible and don't you forget it, Veruca!"

"Oh, I won't, Kim!" Veruca sneered. "I'll make sure you never earn that patch!"

"People, PEOPLE!" Barkin shouted through the microphone. "Possible! Salt! Sit down NOW!"

The two angry girls sat down, temporarily quelling the escalating tension in the room. But the fires were brimming inside.

"Now, people, get into your assigned groups and let the tryouts begin!"


	76. Chapter 76

_  
Chapter 76

"So let me get this straight..." Candace interrupted, momentarily halting Kim's telling of the backstory.

"I have to read a 463-page rulebook?"

"Yes, Candace! Every incoming candidate who wants to become a Mad Dog cheerleader has to read all 463 of those pages!" Kim explained, a little bit of frustration emitting from her voice. She was not looking forward to the worst part of the story.

"Anyways..." Kim sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Barkin made us get into those mentioned groups. One by one, the girls, including myself, went through those tryouts!"

Monique added, "And lets just say that the girls who got rejected cried tears that could fill an entire swimming pool!"

Candace gulped hard. Getting onto the squad was getting more difficult than she imagined, on top of the complex moves she saw earlier from Kim.

"So what happened next?" she asked, anticipating what was to come.

Kim groaned, the look of hurt worn on her face. "This sitch...is the most difficult part of the story that I don't want to tell, but...here goes!"

She continued on. "After four grueling hours, it was down to 25 girls in the gym. Mr. Barkin then called out the names of the freshmen and sophomores that made it to the squad!"

* * *

(_the flashback, part 2)_

"Okay! Now that we are down to just 25 girls, it's time for me to call out the girls who had the top fifteen scores!" Barkin said, holding the papers containing the girls' scores from the judges. "I will call you out by your last names.

Kim, Bonnie, and Tara held their hands together.

He took out his reading glasses and read from the paper "Okay, number 15 is Silver, Lisa, freshman!"

Lisa Silver pumped her fist in the air. "Yes...finally made it!"

"Fourteen is Barker, Liz!"

Another redhead with a purple hairband jumped up and down in the air, screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Okay...I'm going to need some earplugs..." Barkin muttered to himself as he continued to read the names. "Unlucky number 13 will go to Queen, Tara!"

Tara breathed a sigh of relief, proclaiming "Thank you, God!"

Veruca, meanwhile, sneered at Tara's reaction, _I'll make her life on the squad a living Hell..._

"Number 12 goes to..."

_(Kim, narrating the backstory) Barkin then got to the most important numbers on the squad._

"And lucky number 7 goes to Starlet, Rebecca!"

Rebecca stood on the seat, with cheers from her fellow girls.

"Thank you...thank you so much!" she cried happily, "It took 18 months of training but it was so well worth it!"

"Great..." Kim scoffed to herself, "...now I have to deal with her on the squad."

"Now...for the moment you've been waiting for, the top six positions! For the left co-captain position: Number 6 is Rockwaller, Bonnie and Number 5 is Spats, Carmelita!"

"That co-captain position is going to be mine, Carm, not yours!" Bonnie snapped at the vile redhead in curls.

"Dream on, gravel-sniffer! You will be sniffing my shoes once I win that position!" Carmelita countered.

"For the right co-captain position: Number 4 is Leon, Camille and Number 3 is Cooke, Caitlin.

"I'm, like, honored and flattered!" Camille gasped in shock.

"You're so going down!" Caitlin yelled, pointing to Camille.

"People, people!" Barkin insisted, "Save it after the captain has been named! Which reminds me, I have the two top ..."

Kim gulped hard, holding Tara's hand hard.

"Um..Kim? You're squeezing my hand!" Tara exclaimed.

"I know, Tara! I can't watch!" Kim squeaked, closing her eyes.

"Number 2 is Salt, Veruca and Number 1 is Possible, Kim!"

Kim gasped, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! My dream is coming true! I'm going to be captain!"

Veruca, on the other hand, didn't react as much.

_I'll make her life even worse than Tara's!_

* * *

Barkin then looked at the sad, depressed faces of the girls who didn't make the cut.

"As for you girls that didn't make it, leave now, your dreams have been crushed!" he demanded.

The ten girls who didn't get on the team cried and wept their way out of the gym doors.

"Wow...that was harsh..." Kim said, taken aback a little at what Barkin has said to them.

Once they left in a trail of tears, Barkin smiled, "Now, it's the moment that you've been waiting for...the co-captain and the captain positions faceoffs! First off is the battle for the captain position! Possible against Salt!"

Candace interrupted the flashback a second time.

"So you and Veruca got the top two scores of the tryouts in front of a panel of judges. I take it that the story's not gonna end well!" Candace sadly replied.

Kim shook her head sideways, "Nope...not at all! We performed in front of those judges and..."

Kim performed a triple spin, holding both pom-poms, and finished up a quadruple somersault 15 feet in the air and landed a perfect feet first on the gym floor as the crowd stood on its feet with a warm reception of cheers and applause.

"That's my girl!" Ann cheered and whistled from the bleachers.

"Next up..." Barkin decreed "...is Salt!"

Veruca stepped up to the mat.

"Let's see if Miss Moneybags can top me!" Kim taunted, folding her arms.

The heiress took a deep breath and began to perform a series of cartwheels and flips.

At first, Kim was not amused, "Those are typical cheerleader moves! She can't surprise me..."

But before she could continue, Veruca jumped off the mat and somersaulted 18 feet in the air, a full three feet higher than Kim. Then she performed several flips while spinning in the air. She mounted a perfect landing, her face filled with sweat.

Kim gasped in amazement of what Veruca was able to accomplish.

"Oh...this is going to be close..." she admitted. Still, she was confident that the captain position would be hers.

The girls then came in front of the judges' table.

"Now will the judges reveal their scores?" Barkin yelled, "First up...Possible!"

One by one, the judges revealed their scoring cards.

Kim's were the following: 10, 9.4, 9.1, 9.7, 10, 9.2, 8.9 .

"And next in line is Salt!"

The judges then revealed Veruca's scores: 10, 9.2, 9.3, 9.8, 9.9, 9.2 and the final card read the score... 9.0!

Half of the crowd in the bleachers, including Ann, reacted with complete shock and horror. The other half erupted in cheers and chanted Veruca's name, loud and clear.

Kim gasped, her jaw dropping. She stood there, frozen on the mat, speechless. "One...tenth...of a point...one...tenth..."

"And the winner of the Middleton Mad Dog cheer captain faceoff is ….. Veruca Salt!" Barkin announced before the crowd.

"Th...this cannot b-be t-t-t-true!" Kim quivered in her voice. She repeated the "One...tenth" phrase three times in disbelief.

Barkin then gave the iconic cheerleading patch to Veruca.

"Take good care of the patch and the reputation that previous Mad Dog captains have upheld!" Barkin promised.

"Oh, I will!" Veruca slyly replied, batting her eyelashes, one of her signature signs of outward cuteness.

(_Kim, narrating) I couldn't believe my eyes! My dream of becoming a cheer captain turned into dust on that day! Then, to make matters worse, that vile girl said something that has horrified me to this very moment in my ear!_

Veruca came up to a defeated Kim, insulted in her ear, "You'll never amount to anything, you fat cow! You will be nothing more than a failed piece of shit who only knows how to babysit a bunch of toddlers that haven't even been potty-trained! And you will be on your knees and clean up their crap using only a damn toothbrush! And you should've never been born at all!" In the past, Veruca used similar words to cut down her opponents' self-esteem and, more often than not, it resulted in her opponents crying in tears.

Kim was mortified by those cruel and horrific words uttered from Veruca's mouth. A fist was forming in the redhead's right hand.

_(Kim, narrating) Miss Moneybags insulted my profession of babysitting right in front of my face! I couldn't believe the foul words coming from her mouth! Right then and there, I wanted to punch Veruca right in the face...but..._

_(Candace) But what?_

_(Kim) I couldn't! Not when Mr. Barkin was only seven feet away from me and that there were 150 other people in that gym! And keep in mind that I had helped some of those people! Imagine what it would've done to my reputation if I had thrown that punch! So...I decided an alternative!_

At the same time, however, she gathered up the courage from her heart to counter the vile Salt heiress.

"Oh, Veruca, I have something to say to you!" Kim sneered.

"What do you want, you second-rate cheerleader?!" Veruca demanded. She came up to Kim right near her ear.

Kim whispered. "Veruca, you'll fail as a cheerleader captain! You'll never bring the squad together and you'll go through boyfriend after boyfriend faster than toilet paper!"

Veruca scoffed and said, forcing the cheer patch right in her rival's face, "Kim, I will uphold the dignity of this cheer patch! And not only will I unite the squad underneath my duties as captain but I will also find Mr. Perfect and live happily ever after!"

Kim growled without any further words and stomped angrily out the gym, flinging the doors violently open. Her hair started to get drenched by the summer rains as an angry boom of thunder reverberated through the gym.

Bonnie and Tara followed their friend right behind her. Ann moaned, closing her eyes in disappointment.

"I confined my room for about an hour and a half after that..." Kim admitted, "It took a speech from my mom and my friends to get me back on my feet!"

"What about the other co-captain positions?" Candace wondered.

Monique said, scoffing, "They were given to Camille and Rebecca...her little 'toadies' on the squad!"

"Wow..." Stacy shuddered. "And how many boyfriends did she have since you and her first 'met'?"

Kim sighed, "Heading into her senior year, she's had 17 boyfriends and broke up with every single one of them..." She didn't count number eighteen. "Twelve of them have been on the football team!"

"Then why did you, Bonnie, and Tara stay on the squad if she acted up like this all the time?" Candace demanded to know. "And why do you play that instrument?" She pointed to Kim's harmonica.

Kim gave her reason why, "Because someone HAS to put the vile girl in her place! I didn't want her to ruin my dreams of becoming a cheerleader! As for the harmonica, it was a gift from my grandpa before he died two years ago."

"Oh my gosh!" Candace gasped in horror, "Sorry about your loss..."

"It's okay, Candace, though Nana took it the hardest...so I play the harmonica to remind of the happier times that I had with him when I was younger."

"Aww...that's sweet!" Stacy smiled.

She also got back to the topic of Veruca.

"Didn't I tell that awful sitch in which Barkin was forced to give her immunity to detention for an entire school year?"

"Hmm...I remember you saying that!" Stacy said. "But why can't the school board remove her if she's been doing all this stuff?"

Kim replied with a bit of disappointment in her voice, "It's because her parents, Henry and Angina, head up the School Board, plus he has his little 'yes-men' on the squad!"

"So let me get this straight..." Candace replied, trying to straighten things out "The Middleton Squad is in two camps...one led by you and the other by Veruca?"

"Yep!" came the reply from Kim's mouth.

"That's pretty much the state of things on the squad, girl!" Monique agreed.

"Luckily, she was arrested on a DUI charge and is in Juvie!" Kim smirked. "So we won't have to worry about Miss Moneybags for at least a few months..."

However, she was still completely unaware of the events that had taken place through the course of the night, and that everything was happening right underneath her nose.

**AN: Camille, unlike in the show, is a bit younger at 14 ½ years of age in the flashback. **

**Lisa Silver & American Dad is created by Seth MacFarlane and (c) by 20th Century Fox.**

**Caitlin Cook and 6teen is created by Tom McGills and Jennifer Pertsch and (c) by Fresh TV.**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

_(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. - 11:15pm)_

Vanessa collapsed on her bed in disappointment.

"I was _so _close!" she bemoaned, "_This _close to proving that my father is really evil! And yet...it slipped away from my grasp!"

She took out a picture of her and Monty together from behind her pillow.

"Oh, Monty...you're the only one who understands me!" Vanessa whined, staring at the photograph hard and deep. "Still, we must keep our relationship a secret! Who knows what our dads would think if we were together?"

She clutched the photograph as hard as she could, hugging it with affection.

* * *

(_The Beauregarde house – eastern part of Danville - 11pm)_

Violet Beauregarde, the captain of the Middleton Golden Dancers team on the band, paced furiously in the living room of her house, evermore popping bubbles of her chewing gum. Her blue skin, which was affected four years earlier by the blueberry pie gum incident at the Wonka factory, was now completely normal once again.

She had heard of the news that occurred at Chez Couteaux a couple of hours earlier.

"Great! Lizzy, one of my good friends on the dance team, was arrested by that little pipsqueak, Veruca!" she gripped, popping two small bubbles of her gum. "Damn it! I should've told her never to go to Chez Couteaux to cheat on her new beaux!"

"Why did she even go in the first place, honey?" Scarlett Beauregarde, her mom, asked from the kitchen. She was wearing a pink tracksuit, putting away the dishes. Her hair was done in the same style as her daughter.

"Because she wanted to spy on what boyfriend that stupid moron has!" Violet shouted and pounded her feet against the hardwood floors of the den. "And now that she's in jail, I lost a valuable spy!"

"Maybe you should force Veruca to clean all 419 of your trophies and medals!" Scarlett suggested. "Or get one of the girls to investigate some more dirt on her than her eighteenth boyfriend!"

"Yes...maybe that'll be the appropriate punishment for that twit for what she did to me on the Wonka tour!" Violet sneered, spitting her already-masticated piece of gum in the trash can with perfect accuracy before putting in another stick of gum. "Where is Dad, anyway?"

Scarlett replied, referring to her husband, Sam. "He's in a meeting with Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz! He called me and said that he won't be home till two in the morning!"

"Uhh..." Violet groaned, continuing to chew on her gum, "Why does he always stay up so late?"

"So that he can finalize the plans for the Danville Independence Day parade tomorrow!" Scarlett explained, putting away the last of the dishes. "He has to finalize the parade route for where the floats are going!"

Both mother and daughter forgave each other after what had happened just two months ago. Before that time, they did not speak to each other as Scarlett spent half of the $8000 county fair winnings on breast implants.

"I agree!" Scarlett replied in unison, "I think putting you through all that trouble was a horrible mistake! Veruca is a piece of trash and should be defeated at all costs! Same thing with her girls too!"

"That's the spirit, Mom!" Violet smiled, popping a medium-sized bubble and sitting on the couch.

"Anyways, you got the Middleton Golden Dancers on your side!" Scarlett grinned.

"I know, Mom!" Violet smirked, "The Dancers are always on top of the social ladder at Middleton High and the cheerleaders are just scum!"

She began to blow a big bubble.

Scarlett scoffed, "Just looking at them...ugh...makes me cringe!"

She then glanced over and saw the big bubble emerging from the couch. It was about the size of the couch itself.

Scarlett screamed, "Violet! Don't!"

A large pop was heard throughout the Beauregarde household! The stickiness of the gum clung to the entire couch and covered almost all of Violet's clothes, save for her head.

"Get it off me!" she demanded, throwing a royal tantrum "Get it off me!"

Scarlett uttered, "Violet...how many times do I have to tell you never to blow bubbles that are six times your size? This is the third sofa that I've bought in 10 months! I'll get the scissors..."

* * *

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 11:45pm)_

"Okay, girls...lights out!" Linda said, turning off the light switch to Candace's room. "Good night and I love you!"

"Night, and I love you too, Mom!" Candace smiled from her bed. Stacy was in the sleeping bag.

Linda closed the door right behind them.

"So, Stace, what type of cake should I buy for my Sweet 16th coming up in just nine days?" Candace asked. After all, July 11th was one of the, if not THE most important day of her young life, especially for someone going on into the most complicated age for a young teenager.

"Hmm...according to _Teen Craze Girlz..." _Stacy analyzed, opening up the number one magazine for teenaged girls to the special section for "Sweet 16" birthdays. "...it says that the number one choice of cake for young girls planning for their 16th birthday is chocolate and the number one theme of choice is 'Hollywood' !"

"Oh yeah, Hollywood..." Candace sighed, smitten with dreams of stardom, such as paparazzi endlessly taking pictures of her and putting her hands on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

Stacy snapped her fingers twice, "Hello...earth to Candace!"

"What?! Oh...sorry, Stacy!" Candace apologized for not paying attention.

"We do need to get some sleep anyways!" Stacy insisted, "Remember, we have to take this one day at a time before the Freshman-Sophomore Tryouts in August!"

Candace smiled and said, "Yeah...one day at a time!"

The two girls then fell asleep, grinning, and awaiting a brand new day.

* * *

(_Johnson house, 11:10pm)_

"You got the pranks ready?" Veruca asked quietly to Suzy.

Suzy nodded her head then added in a low voice, "I'll tell you more about the plan in my room."

Since their bodies were fit enough, both Veruca and Rebecca crawled through the window into Suzy's bedroom. Suzy closed the window right behind them.

"Now that we are all here, I can show you the array of pranks me and Rebecca collected earlier today!"

Suzy went to one of the hiding spots hidden beneath the floors and opened the secret door. In it were three bags of practical joke gags that were to all play a part in Candace's humiliation.

"Wow..." Veruca drooled over the contents of what was inside the bag. "It's perfect!"

"When do we strike?" Rebecca asked quietly, eager in anticipation.

"We strike at one in the morning!" Suzy replied in a whisper as she unfurled a blueprint of the Flynn-Fletcher house. "So we need to place these pranks carefully within Candace's room! Now...here's where I'll place the pranks!"

And so, the three villainous girls unleashed their malicious plan by placing some of the practical joke novelties within the vicinity of her room.

* * *

_(1 hour and 30 minutes later)_

"Okay, we have all the pranks?" Suzy analyzed, looking at the three bags of the joke novelties both Veruca and Rebecca were carrying. Each of the bags was around seventeen pounds.

"All of them have been accounted for!" Rebecca replied in a low voice, grasping the bag. "But how are we going to get from this house to Candace's?"

Suzy chuckled, going over to her closet, and turned on a light "I've found a secret tunnel hidden within the floor of this very closet! It was there when this house was built!" She opened the trapdoor as Veruca and Rebecca looked down. The doorway was around eight feet long by five feet wide.

"The tunnel itself is ten by seven, so it'll have enough room for all three of us!" Suzy continued.

"Where does it lead to?" Veruca asked in a low volume, closing the closet doors right behind them. There was enough space for all three of them.

"It leads to outside the backyard! There's an alleyway that leads from my house all the way to Candace's! After the pranks have been set, we can use the alleyway to head on back to the backyard!"

"Perfect plan!" Veruca smiled with glee. "Now...let's get started!"

Suzy was the first to go down the steel ladder, followed by Rebecca and Veruca. Veruca then quietly shut the trap-door.

Inside the tunnel, the three of them traversed 10 feet underneath the house.

"So how much farther?" Veruca asked.

"We're only about 15 feet from the exit!" Suzy replied.

Rebecca grunted, carrying two of the bags, "For a six-year old, she's pretty smart!"

"Indeed she is!" Veruca complimented, carrying the third. "She knows the weaknesses of that stupid Candace more than we do!"

Suzy smiled, "To be honest, I've never humiliated Candace like this before!"

"Well, it's a learning experience for you, Suzy!" Veruca said with an evil grin.

They finally reached the end of the tunnel with a ladder leading up to another trapdoor camouflaged in the grass.

"Remember...quiet from here on out! Only talk below a whisper!" Suzy ordered as she slowly opened the door. All three of them tugged the right-side of the ninja uniforms to render themselves, and the pranks, invisible.

She climbed up the ladder with Veruca and Rebecca tailing behind. Rebecca closed the door and hid it with the grass part. Veruca and Rebecca, holding Suzy tight, vaulted over the 7-ft high metal fence that led into the alleyway.  
They crept around for a few blocks, tiptoeing along the way, until they finally reached the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"There we are!" Veruca whispered to Rebecca. "Candace's house! All we have to do is to go across the backyard..."

Suzy looked through a peephole in one of the wooden planks.

"Um... I wouldn't suggest it..." Suzy whispered.

"Why?" questioned Rebecca. She went down in a prone position and observed through the peephole.

"The Fireside Girls are camped there!" Suzy explained in a low voice, "I can see their flag and everything! Two of them are keeping watch over the area!"

"Whatever!" Rebecca dismissively sneered silently, "We can get through a bunch of little girls!"

Suzy glared at her as Rebecca nervously said, "No offense! No offense!"

Suzy whispered, "None taken! My point is that the Fireside Girls are extremely smart and we would get caught in the act if we go through the backyard!"

"So...any other options?" Veruca spoke softly.

"The only other way is to go...quietly...through the front door!" Suzy whispered back.

"But how are we going to go through the front door?" Rebecca asked.

Suzy took out a hairpin and snickered, "Leave that to me!"

* * *

(_Three minutes later)_

The trio came to the front door.

Suzy, being held by Rebecca with both hands, grabbed the hairpin from her hair, inserted it into the lock and jiggled it around until it clicked. Rebecca put her down and opened the door slowly, just to make sure that everyone was sleeping and closing it gently. She then motioned her hand for Suzy and Veruca to tiptoe into the entrance of the house.

Suzy saw the door to Candace's room and pointed it out to both Veruca and Rebecca. They began to slowly creep on tiptoe on the stairs, bags of pranks in their hands, and rendering themselves invisible to the human eye.

Once they got to the top without waking anyone up, Suzy again utilized her hairpin to unlock Candace's locked door. Slowly, the door creaked open to find a sleeping Candace in her bed. Stacy was in a very deep sleep in the sleeping bag on the floor. Rebecca closed the door, holding the knob.

Suzy motioned her hand for the other two girls to arrange the pranks around Candace's room. One by one, they positioned the pranks around the room while staying invisible, just as Suzy had planned out.

* * *

(_35 minutes later)_

After arranging the pranks, Suzy closed the front door softly and locked it with a hidden key in her hair. They had pulled off the second phase of Veruca's emerging plan to prevent Candace from joining the squad.

Suzy giggled quietly, "That was too easy!" All three of them were walking under the sidewalk.

"Now all we have to do is to wait for the fireworks in the morning!" Veruca said with an evil grin on her face.

They were still invisible from the power of their ninja suits until...

"Um...why am I seeing my hand?" Rebecca asked as a part of uniform appeared visible.

Veruca then looked at the cock timer installed on her uniform and gasped.

They only had 5 minutes left of invisibility.

"Darn!" Veruca whispered, knowing that she had to watch her language around small children. "The invisibility gonna wear out shortly!"

"Let's get back to the alleyway, so that no one will see us!" Suzy suggested.

The three of them crept along the sidewalk back to the alleyway. Rebecca took her cell phone out of one of the pockets of the uniform.

"I'll contact Jones to see if he can get us a ride!" Rebecca said to Suzy before texting her chauffeur. "You'll sneak back to your room once we get to your house!"

Suzy agreed, nodding her head.

And so, the three sneaked quietly, behind trash cans, behind trees, behind the corners of houses to avoid detection.

Finally, they came to the Johnson house with two minutes to spare. Rebecca held Suzy in her arms just 10 feet away from the metal fence. She tugged on the left side of her uniform to become visible again.

"Let's see if my Mad Dog cheer skills pay off!"

She jumped off, three feet from the fence, somersaulted 15 feet in the air, and landed feet first into the Johnson yard.

"Yay! That was fun!" Suzy giggled, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, it was..." Rebecca grinned, putting Suzy down right on the cool grass. "Anyways, you go back into your room and sleep the rest of the night. Me and Veruca will pull off the good old grand escape.

Suzy nodded her head and pressed a button on her swingset, activating the hidden tunnel from the fake grass patch. She went inside and climbed down the ladder, en route to returning to her warm bed.

Jones pulled slowly into the alleyway, turning off the headlights of his car so that it wouldn't shine into the Johnson master bedroom.

"Let's go..." Veruca insisted as both evil girls got into the backseat of the car. Jones pulled the car out of the alleyway, turned on the headlights of the car and drove off into the night.

The two girls tugged on the left sides of their ninja uniforms, rendering themselves visible and allowing the camouflage ability to charge up.

"Wow..." Rebecca sighed, looking out at the stars twinkling in the sky. "That...was totally amazing, Veruca!"

"Oh yes!" Veruca chuckled a little, "Now...is time for the final dagger! Time for Phase III of the plan!"

She laughed loud and evil through the night, all the while Candace was sleeping.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

(_July 3, 6:30am)  
_

The sun shone brightly as it rose from the east of Danville. Birds were chirping and squirrels were chattering as they gathered nuts. The sun's rays reflected off of the window of Candace's room.

Candace turned in her bed, having a spectacular dream: graduating from Middleton High and kissing Jeremy squarely on the lips. That is, until the rays of the sun shone on her face.

"Ugh...it's morning..." the redhead grumbled, tossing around in her bed. Half-asleep and droopy, she set her feet upon the soft carpet...

Instead of the carpet, her left foot unexpectedly landed on a red button placed upon the floor.

With her eyes now wide open, she exclaimed, "Hey! What the...?"

She looked for the first time around that room and gasped. On the very top of her ceiling was a mechanism with 40 mechanical arms, each with a pie in its hand. All of the pies were targeting at her.

"This...can't be good..." Candace muttered. She carefully and slowly released her foot from the red button. "If I can do this here..."

But as she did release her foot from the button, the arms were activated, flinging the pies at her at the same time. Candace screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! went the pies as they landed on her face, her hair, and all over her body.

Candace looked around her room and gasped. Her room was filled with practical joke novelties just waiting to unleash upon her.

The piercing scream from Candace's mouth woke up Stacy from her sleeping bag. Stacy rubbed her eyes and grunted, "Ugh...can you not try and scream so loud?" But once Stacy's eyes were wide awake, she gasped in horror.

"Candace?! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

Candace stood there, trembling.

"Stace...don't...move...an...inch..."

Stacy tried to get out of the sleeping bag, but she was unaware that her thumb was wrapped around a string connected to a lever . And attached to that lever was a wooden 2x4 on the ceiling with seven metal buckets glued on top of it. Within those seven buckets was green slime filled to the brim.

She tugged on it and screamed as the slime was dumped on her from head to toe. The slime got into her eyes. At the same time, the same string that was tied to the buckets of slime on the wooden plank was also tied to five buckets filled with fake vomit on another 2x4 over Candace's head. The plank flipped and the buckets dumped the fake puke contents on Candace's hair.

"I can't see!"

Stacy and Candace, now blinded by the slime and vomit, stumbled around the room and stepped on bottles of stink smell. The smell of rotten eggs and skunks began to rise up throughout the room.

Both of the girls were coughing up the smell, though they couldn't see where the bottles were. Stacy then accidentally stepped on a lever, which sprang up another trap: dozens of eggs being pelted at them.

"Who would do this to us?!" Stacy bemoaned, stumbling and falling to the floor along with her best friend. Now Candace was covered in slime as well.

Candace thought of the only people that came to her mind, "Phineas and Ferb!" She pounded her fist angrily against the floor but then released the final prank trap: a large crate of pillow feathers suspended from the ceiling. The button opened the crate, as the feathers were plopped onto the two girls.

Candace spat feathers out from her mouth, "Those two are busted this time!"

* * *

In the band room/guest room, Kim rose up from bed, stretching her arms. She looked through the window at the cloudless morning sky.

"Ahh...isn't it beautiful, Monique?" she said, looking off into the distance of the downtown area.

Monique rubbed her eyes and replied, "You said it, girl! A good way to start the day!"

"I'd figure that Linda's going to make some breakfast downstairs!" Kim said, sitting on the bed.

The smells of breakfast seeped through the doorway entry.

"Oh yeah...I can smell the bacon and the eggs from here!" Monique replied with a smile. "So what's your plan for training Candace for today?"

"First of all, Monique, we'll go through some stretching and some warmups and teach her the Go Mad Dogs cheer and do the basic rah-rah's. So, it'll be no big. We'll get to the more complicated stuff such as pyramids and stunts down the road as we get close to August." Kim explained. "Especially leading up to the Freshman-Sophomore Tryouts!"

"That'll be the best route to go!" Monique agreed.

"I'll call up a few of the other girls!" Kim said, getting her cell phone out.

"Remember, girl, about Liz..." Monique reminded, remembering that Liz still had that foot to nurse due to a cheer accident several months back.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot..." Kim gasped. "Still, we'll get enough girls to help Candace out!"

They then heard the sound of splattering in the adjoining room...Candace's room!

"Um, Kim, what's going on over there?" Monique asked.

"I don't know, Monique, but I'm about to find out!" Kim determinedly answered.

Both of them went outside the guest room and approached the door to Candace's room.

"Ready, Monique?"

"Whenever you're ready, Kim!"

Kim turned the knob on the door and swung it open.

The two of them gasped in terror at what they saw.

* * *

Banana cream pies covered three of the four walls of her room, green slime covered the carpet, and pillow feathers were everywhere around the room, including her bed, the vanity and the night-stand area. The only place where her room was immune to the destruction was her dresser and her walk-in closet on the west side of the wall.

Candace and Stacy were completely covered with feathers, no thanks to the sticky slime.

"Candace?! What happened to you?!" Kim shouted, aghast at the destruction.

She spat out more feathers from her mouth and grumbled, "Someone did all of this to me and to Stacy!"

Monique took one whiff of the room and yelled, "Pee-yew! No offense, girl, but it smells like a garbage dump in here!"

"None taken, Monique, but when Mom sees this, she'll completely flip!"

As she spoke those words, Linda came upstairs.

"Okay, girls, breakfast is almost done and...HOLY CANNOLLI!"

Candace gasped for joy. It was the first time that she has seen her mom in a state of shock.

_That's it, Mom! Pin it on the boys!_

"Candace Gertrude Flynn! I demand to know an explanation for the mess you caused!"

"What?!" That statement took Candace completely by surprise. "But, Mom! I didn't..."

Linda didn't allow any time for her daughter to explain. "I am ashamed of you, causing your room to look like a pigsty!"

She then saw three pigs crawling out from underneath the bed, snorting and oinking.

"What?!" Candace shouted, flabbergasted at the sight of the pigs, "How did these get underneath my bed?" The pigs scurried out the room, headed downstairs, and through the door.

Linda turned back to her daughter and Stacy with a glare, "You two are going to clean this room from top to bottom! You understand?!"

"Mom!" Candace shouted at the top of her lungs, "I didn't do this!"

"No excuses, Candace." Linda said, calming her voice, "I'm going to get the mop and the vacuum cleaner!"

But before Linda could exit the room, Kim stood in the way.

"Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! I don't believe that Candace could place all these pranks in her own room!"

"Then how do you explain all of this, Kim?" Linda asked, pointing to the slime and the pie fillings along the walls.

"Hmm... I'll get some gloves and my Kimmunicator!" Kim said. She rushed out the room for a moment to grab the two items from the guest room.

She returned with the gloves on and her right hand holding the Kimmunicator.

Kim said "My guess was that it was triggered by some prankster who put these traps in the middle of the night. Candace and Stacy did trigger the traps, causing the mess..."

Candace growled, eggs dripping from her face, "You're not supposed to implicate me, Kim!"

"I'm not!" Kim countered, "I'm trying to figure out who placed these prank items last night!"

"I believe I have my own conclusions, thank you very much!" Candace scoffed, sitting down on her computer chair that is covered in pie.

Then...she heard a farting noise. Candace's eyes widened. She felt the cushion of the chair and found, to her dismay, a Whoopee Cushion that released a skunk odor in the air.

Linda, Monique, and Kim covered their noses in disgust.

She couldn't take it anymore and screamed, at the top of her lungs...

"PHINEAS AND FERB!"

* * *

Phineas and Ferb entered into Candace's room, apparently woken up by their sister's screams.

"Hey, Candace!" Phineas smiled, entering into the room. Ferb whistled at the great mess of Candace's room.

"J'accuse!" Candace screamed, pointing at her brothers.

"Huh?" Phineas wondered, confused at his sister. "What did we do?"

"All of this!" Candace growled between her teeth. "You two were the ones who put all these...these...things in my room last night!"

Linda tried to calm the situation, "Candace, Phineas and Ferb would never do that to you!"

"Umm...we were in bed, Candace, asleep at the time!" Phineas explained. Ferb nodded in agreement.

"No!" Candace countered, ignoring her mom's words "You snuck into my room, had Ferb install these pranks, and just waited until BAM! The pranks not only worked but also made me and Stacy both look like a pair of chickens!"

"We wouldn't do that you, sis!" Phineas replied innocently.

The four beeps of the Kimmunicator sounded instantly and it stopped Candace's ranting...for now.

"Morning, Kim! What's up?" Wade smiled on the screen, drinking on apple juice.

"Wow!" Phineas gasped, transfixed at the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade!" Kim replied, "Look, someone made a, how do I say this, sticky sitch out of Candace's room last night!"

She held the Kimmunicator up high so that Wade could take a good look of the carnage done to the bedroom.

Wade whistled at the amount of pie filling and slime on the walls, "Wow...you aren't kidding! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kim scanned the room for anything that could help Wade. She then looked at one of the empty stink bottles on the floor and picked it up with the gloves to prevent contaminating the evidence.

"Wade, can you analyze this bottle to see if there are any fingerprints on it?" Kim asked.

"Sure, Kim! Just press the down button on the D-Pad and I can transport the item from here!" Wade replied.

Kim put the empty stink bottle on the dresser. She pressed the down button on the Kimmunicator.

With one zap, the stink bottle disappeared from their sight.

"Okay, Kim! I have it!" Wade declared.

"Good! Beep me if you find any prints on it so that we can find who the jokesters are!" Kim replied before putting the Kimmunicator away and tossing the gloves in the trash.

"So once you find out that it was Phineas and Ferb who did it..." Candace exclaimed, rushing to judgment. Seeing that her brothers have yet to be introduced to Kim, she complained sarcastically

"I almost forgot, Phineas and Ferb, meet Kim Possible! Kim Possible, meet Phineas and Ferb! There, are you happy?"

"Please to meet you!" Kim smiled, shaking hands with the boys. Her eyes then turned back to Candace.

"Can't you see? They are always driving me crazy!" Candace shouted.

"Candace!" Kim interrupted, "I have been around your brothers so far for 18 hours and they haven't caused any trouble!"

"But..." Candace struggled to explain.

"Look, if your brothers are like the Tweebs, they would've read my diary, and squirted ketchup all over the kitchen and, so far, I haven't seen either!" Kim said, trying to calm the nervous Candace down.

Candace opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"And I certainly believe that they wouldn't cause...this, especially not in the dead of night!" Kim concluded. "For I don't see any dark circles underneath their eyes!"

Linda heard the words coming forth from Kim's mouth and said to her daughter, "Kim's right! Phineas and Ferb would never ever do such a thing to his closest friends and especially not to their very own sister!"

With the combo of the words emitting from both Kim and her mother's mouth, the accusations of Candace against her brothers came crashing down.

"Ugh...fine..." she admitted. She then turned her attention to her brothers, "And I will be keeping a very close eye on you!"

After a pause of twenty seconds, Linda broke the silence and said to both Candace and Stacy, "You're still going to clean up the room! I'll leave your breakfast out so that you can warm it up in the microwave when you're done! First of all, Candace and Stacy, you both need a shower!"

She gave Stacy a vacuum cleaner and Candace a wet mop.

"And remember, Candace..." Kim added, "Cheerleading practice begins at 10am in the backyard! Don't be late!" She wanted everyone to be punctual.

And so, everyone left the room except for Candace and Stacy, and when Monique closed the door, a part of the green slime that was on the ceiling landed on Candace's feather-covered face.

Candace lamented, "Why does the world hate me...?"


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Kim pulled down the cord that led to the attic door, where Ron and Rufus was sleeping for the night. She unfolded the ladder leading up to the attic and climbed upstairs.

Ron was already stretching, looking outside of the window. His cell phone was buzzing from a message by Jeremy. Rufus crawled into his pants pocket, taking the phone out.

_Ron,_

_A reminder from Coach Barkin, we're gonna go to the stadium at 9am for a 7 on 7 football tournament! If we aren't there, Barkin'll make us do crab walks around the track plus wind sprints!_

Jeremy

Rufus gasped, pointing to the phone.

"Rufus..." Ron muttered "Now's not a good time to play around with the phone!"

Rufus slapped his paw against his face in frustration.

"Hey! Morning, Ron!" Kim smiled to her best friend.

"Oh, morning, KP!" Ron said, grinning back. He began to smell the aromas of coffee and bacon downstairs. "Mmm...mmm! I can smell that breakfast from here!"

"So, Mr. Football Hero, what's the gameplan for you today?" Kim questioned.

Ron gasped, looking at the text on his phone "Oh no! I almost forgot! We've got a 7 on 7 football tournament going on at the stadium! If I'm late, Barkin's gonna give me extra wind sprints! I'm gonna need my pads and..."

"Ron!" Kim chuckled a little, "You don't need pads for a 7 on 7 tournament and you won't get tackled at all! All you need are shorts!"

"Speaking of which, I didn't pack any..." Ron intervened nervously.

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Why did you have to come unprepared?"

"Because my room is a disaster area, KP!" he admitted. "It'll take hours before I could find even a single sock!"

"Anywho, how's the cheer thing with Candace going?"

"It's still going as scheduled for 10am, though we ran into a little sitch this morning..." Kim said. "Somebody threw a series of pranks in Candace's room last night, causing a mess all over the place!"

"How big of a mess?" Ron questioned.

Kim, Ron and Rufus all went downstairs to Candace's room. As Kim slowly opened the door, Ron gasped at the slime and pie-covered walls and floors. Stacy was scrubbing the floor with a wet mop.

"Okay, this is a little bit extreme!" Ron gasped, looking at the walls.

"Where's Candace?" Kim asked.

"She's in the shower, getting all that pie crust off her!" Stacy replied.

This left Kim with a lot more questions.

"But who would do all of this to both you and Candace?"

"You would have to ask that to her once the both of us clean this mess!" Stacy said, slopping the mop on the floor, cleaning it against the carpet.  
_

* * *

The three of them exited the room and went back into the attic.

"Okay...I knew that my room was a disaster area, but Candace's room just takes the cake!" Ron said, grabbing his athletic shirt that said "_Middleton High Athletics" _on it.

"Hmm...my only conclusion was that someone who has held a grudge against both Candace and Stacy must have put the pranks on there!" Kim deduced.

She stared into the morning sky, "But who?!"

Inside her room, Candace muttered to herself, still in her pajamas. "Stupid mess! Stupid cleaning up with a stupid broom!"

What she didn't notice outside her windowsill was Veruca's mechanical fly, observing all the damage done to her room. It flew off back to its home nest.

(_At the Starlet Mansion)_

Veruca stretched her arms from her extremely expensive bed as the morning light dawned on her. She was watching the misery of Stacy and Candace cleaning up the mess.

"Ahh, such a beautiful day after a full night of pranks! Everything is going perfect as I have forseen!"

She clapped her hands three times and thirty of her servants, identical in the drab gray uniforms and red numbers on their lapel pockets, came to her. They all kneeled and bowed to her three times, chanting "We praise you for the morning you have given us, O Sacred Princess!" They even played her infamous anthem.

"Ahh...I love all this attention on me! Now go and fix me my breakfast and prepare my throne so that I can be properly seated there!" Veruca commanded.

The servants beat their breasts and genuflected once more to their 'deity' and marched on out to polish her golden lion throne.

* * *

(_At the Senors' Island)_

Junior was sleeping on his bed, rolling around and drooling over signing the contract. He was tapped on the shoulder three times with a cane.

"Wha...going on stage in a few minutes... I want my hair to look perfect..." His hair was tossed around while he rolled around.

Junior opened his eyes and saw his father in his pajamas.

"Wake up, Junior! It is time!"

"Time for what?" Junior asked.

"It is time for Operation Gold Storm to commence!" Senior declared.

"Ohh...you mean of the stealing of the gold!" Junior understood.

"Yes..." Senior sighed, rolling his eyes. "We plan to strike after lunch, so you must be ready by then!"

"May I ask, Father, where are we stealing this gold from?" Junior questioned.

Senior gave a snicker and replied, "My boy, we are going to steal gold from Fort Knox, Kentucky! It is traditional for any villain to launch at least one plot against the world's largest gold depository!"

"Ohhh...so will we be stealing all the gold or a small portion of it?" Junior asked another question.

"About $500 million of it!" came the reply from Senior. "So I want you to be ready around 1pm! The henchmen will be in their choppers, assisting in the theft!"

Senior prepared to leave the room, but he stopped for a moment and warned, "And remember the deal that we made last night!"

Junior remembered, "Yes, Father! I understand!"

"Good!" came a satisfied smirk from his father as he closed the door. Then he opened it slightly to remind Junior once more.

"Remember, son, 1pm!"

Then he slammed the door hard.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Monique, Ron, Kim, Linda and Lawrence were already at the table.

"So the practice today will only involve a few clasps and lunges?" Linda asked to Kim, sipping on coffee.

"Pretty much, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, like what you see at a high school football game." Kim said, taking a bite of the grits Linda made.

"But what about all of the stunts that I usually see at one of those, how you Americans call it, competishes?" Lawrence asked.

"Mr. Flynn-Fletcher, that won't happen until we get much later on into the month, before school starts. Chances are is that Barkin's going to sneak in at least one of those complicated moves as the requirements!" Kim said, "So Candace has to be prepared for 'em!"

"Let's just say that Barkin's way of organizing things can be a bit...tricky sometimes!" Ron warned.

"And I assume that's how you got the Mad Dog mascot part?" Kim chuckled a little.

"More than likely!"

"Ahh...I gotcha, Kim!" Linda said, then looked at the time. "I gotta get ready to attend the Danville Independence Parade today. Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz is going to be the head of ceremonies!"

She heard footsteps approaching downstairs.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Phineas and Ferb both walked downstairs to the kitchen area with Perry on their shoulders.

"Hey Mom and Dad!" Phineas smiled.

Linda poured a couple glasses of milk for the boys. "Hey, boys! Are you gonna be good for your sister while I am at the Independence Day parade?"

"Of course, Mom! We'll figure out something to do!" Phineas said.

"So I've heard that you are a secret agent!" Phineas said to Kim, noting her occupation.

"Secret?!" Kim laughed a little, "Everyone pretty much knows what I'm doing! There's nothing 'secret' about it."

"What's it like, fighting the forces of crime and evil?" Phineas asked.

"It's no big, Phineas! Me and Ron simply stop the bad guy from launching his Doomsday device and escort him off to jail where he belongs! And speaking of which..."

* * *

(_Middleton County Jail)_

Drakken was dragged away on the prison concrete floor by two guards. His hands were restrained by handcuffs behind his back.

"Please, you gotta believe me!" Drakken laughed crazily, "There was...a platypus...in a fedora! And he attacked me!"

"Okay, Lipsky!" the guard on the left huffed angrily, "That's the last time you'll throw the prison meat loaf and starting up a food fight! We're going to throw you into confinement for a week or so to think about what you've done!"

Drakken sighed, "At least I don't have to deal with Lucre again, blabbering about his stories! They just drive me insane!"

Francis Lurman was dragged right behind him by two more guards, in handcuffs, much to his horror.

"Hey, Drew! Isn't it exciting that we're going to share the same confinement cell with each other?!"

Drakken screamed "What?! NOOOOOOOOO! Shego! Save meeeeeeeee!"

Shego sighed from her cell, reading away at the _Villains Monthly _magazine with the picture of Jack Hench on the cover with the special-made white gloves that restrained her powers. She simply shrugged her shoulders and ignored her boss.

* * *

"Let's just say I give the villains a hard time when their plans are foiled!" Kim smiled at her brothers.

"Oh boy!" Phineas replied with optimism, "Me and Ferb plan to become agents today!"

"Those boys..." Linda said with a smile, "...they have such active imaginations, Kim!"

"I can see..." Kim replied, taking another bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Well, I'm off to get dressed for the parade!" Linda said, heading on upstairs.

* * *

"The gridiron is waiting for the Ron-man!" Ron yelled with excitement, but then sulked in his chair "But I don't have any shorts!"

"I do have a few pairs!" Lawrence replied, finishing up his sausage. "I used to use it during my football days in England!"

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, "I didn't know you played football in England!"

"Yes, I played for the Nostrils for a couple of seasons before moving here to the States!" Lawrence said.

"Did you tackle anyone?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Lawrence answered, "We don't tackle anyone in football unless we run the risk of getting a red card!"

"Red card? I only know in football that they get yellow flags!" Ron replied, scratching his head.

Lawrence paused for a moment and finally understood! "Ohhh...you meant the American version of football! Sorry if I get the two sports mixed up..."

"It's no prob!" Ron replied, "Anyways, where do you keep the shorts?"

"In the bottom drawer of the master bedroom!" Lawrence said, pointing upstairs.

* * *

"And I'll get ready for practice!" Kim said, finishing off the rest of the eggs. After she put her dish in the sink, she headed upstairs to change.

Monique went upstairs with her and said, "Did you text Jessica, Crystal, and the other cheerleaders to come?"

"I did at the table, Monique!" Kim replied, "Hopefully I'll hear a response from them!"

"Okay!" Monique smiled, then got serious, "But what about Liz?"

"Oh right...she's still with that injury!" Kim frowned for a moment, but became upbeat, "But the doc said she'll be ready for the fall."

"That's a relief!" Monique sighed.

Kim headed upstairs to change.

* * *

At the dining room of the Starlet summer mansion, Veruca and Rebecca observed the breakfast feast the servants were setting up. The delicacies ranged from fruit from rare tropical islands to sausage coming from a very rare species of pig in Europe.

Veruca and Rebecca looked at the screen emitting from the mechanical fly that buzzed into the room. They were laughing at Candace and Stacy, both on their knees, trying to clean up the room.

The dining room itself was beautiful with fine linen and china on the long tables with golden throne chairs to seat special guests whenever the Starlets entertained celebrities. The twenty long tables seated around 45 people each. Candelabras were placed strategically along those tables. Ten diamond chandeliers lit up the room. It was around 4500 square feet total and could seat around 900 people.

All the dishes, plates, bowls and silverware were arranged extremely carefully, due to the fact that some of her servants were OCD and wanted everything to be perfect for the Starlets.

"Ahh...thank you, my loyal underlings! Now leave me!" Veruca decreed, clapping her hands twice.

The servants bowed to her and left the room. The only people that remained in that dining room were the two mean cheerleaders.

Veruca was eating a banana when Rebecca asked the first question.

"What is Phase III going to involve this time, Ver?"

"That's a very good question!" Veruca said, finishing off the banana, "Of course we're going to need Suzy's help in exploiting Candace's worse fears! Plus, we do need to ruin any date that she goes on."

"You mean with Jeremy?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yes, so that she would look like a complete ass in front of him!" Veruca snickered.

"I think what we should do is divide it up into parts!" Rebecca suggested. "You know, chip away at Candace's confidence until it is reduced to nothing!"

Veruca sneered, "In the end, she'll be a broken, worthless, pitiful loser who will be crying like a sissy!"

In the backyard, the Fireside Girls emerged from their tents. They were rubbing their eyes, ready to take on another patch to put on their sashes. However, there were dark circles underneath Ginger and Adyson's eyes, for they didn't sleep well through the night.

"Wow..." Ginger exclaimed, shivering and teeth chattering "I've had a nightmare about that Witch of Danville!"

"Same here! She was out to get me! Out to get me!" Adyson shouted.

"You really don't believe that the Witch of Danville really exists, do you?" Holly skeptically replied, "I think it's only an urban legend."

* * *

(_8 hours earlier)_

"Who could tell a ghost story for the Ghost Story patch?" Isabella asked her girls.

The other six girls raised their hands, with Gretchen's hand raising the highest.

"Okay, Gretchen, you're up first!" Isabella replied.

Gretchen cleared her throat and began her story.

"A long time ago, back in the early 1820s, James Danville, the founder of the city, had a relationship with his wife, Eleanor..."

_(James walked with his wife around the early city, which was nothing more than a few log cabins. It was about to storm)_

_"Why, I do declare!" Eleanor fawned, "We should get inside th' house 'cause it's gonna storm!"_

_"Do not worry, my sweet little petunia! I will protect you from th' elements!" James declared. "Just as long as we stay away from them woods!"_

_(Thunder roared in the distance)_

_"Wha...what's in there?" Eleanor panicked a little._

_James warned, "Who knows?! Some say that ghosts, werewolves or maybe mummies could inhabit those woods!"_

_"That's...that's preposterous! There are no such thang as those spirit doo-hickeys! In fact, I'll walk in these here woods and prove to you that there's no such thang as evil spirits!"_

_(Gretchen, narrating) And so she did..._

_(Eleanor walks into the woods, her long blonde hair flowing against the wind, James gasped in horror as his wife disappears into the dark shadows)_

_(Gretchen) But she never did return! They tried to search for her, but she was never found! Some say that she drowned! Others say she was eaten by bears_

_That is, until one Halloween many years later!_

_(flashes forward 150 years later, 1975)_

_(Gretchen) Everyone in town was trick-or-treating that night and there was a costume party at my grandma's house. They were all having fun until the stroke of midnight _

_(the clock strikes at midnight, lightning flashes and the wind howled, opening throughout Gretchen's grandma's house)_

_(Gretchen) And there she was...the Witch of Danville, the very same woman whom everyone thought was drowned 150 years ago. The Witch was covered in Spanish moss and kudzu, had mean red eyes, flies were all around her, her teeth were all yellow and rotted out, but the most notable feature was her smell! She smelled like doggie-doo! And an eerie green glow was around her!_

_(The crowd was watching in horror as the Witch walked into the house. Everyone was especially frightened by her yellow teeth with fangs on them.)_

_(Witch, hissing voice) I have returned after all them years of slumberin' and feedin' off the land! And now, I am here to curse every single one of y'all present where y'all are most vulnerable...in y'all's dreams! Of course, I can't k_

_(The crowd gasped)_

_(Witch) That's right, yer ancestors abandoned me in th' forest 150 years ago. Legend holds that at the stroke of midnight, 150 full Hallow's Eves later, I return in mah spirit form to curse th' ancestors of those who abandoned me! Now...for y'all's dreams...!_

_(Gretchen) There was only one way to defeat the Witch..._

_(Gretchen's grandma) Now just a minute! You cannot come in here and try to haunt all of our dreams! We know the lullaby to ward you away from us and our children!_

_(Witch) No! Not that! Anything but that lullaby!_

_(The crowd, banging frying pans simultaneously with wooden spoons, singing)_

_Hush, little Eleanor_

_Don't say a peep_

_We townspeople of Danville_

_Really need our sleep_

_So go back into the woods_

_Where you came from_

_You will haunt us no more_

_As this song is done_

_(The Witch screams and disappears from the crowd)_  
___

"And she was never seen ever again!" Gretchen concluded the story.

"Gretchen, that was a little scary, but are you sure that story isn't true?" Isabella asked, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"I'm pretty sure what my grandma told me was that the Witch was just a mere legend that was passed on from generation to generation!" Gretchen replied.

"Okay, good, because I don't wish for any nightmares while I dream about Phineas!" Isabella said, blushing over the thought of Phineas briefly. She yawned loudly, "Anyways, I gotta get some sleep...see you girls in the morning..."

The Girls then went to sleep in their two tents. Isabella, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson slept in the left tent while Katie, Ginger and Milly slept in the right.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Candace and Stacy scrubbed what was left of the mess in her room.

"Finally, Stacy, it's over..." she panted, out of breath. The whole room was now spotless, from top to bottom. But both of their pajamas, and their faces, are covered in dirt. "It took us two hours, but it's over! Now...there'll be nothing that'll stand in my way of getting onto the squad!"

"Don't forget what Kim told you last night, be ready by 10!" Stacy nagged.

"Wait a minute..."

Candace gasped, "The cheer squad!"

She swiftly turned her head and looked at the time and it was already 9:20am.

Candace shrieked, "Stacy, what am I gonna do?! If I don't get ready, I won't join the squad and Jeremy won't like me anymore!" She cried tears into Stacy's pajamas shirt.

"Uhhh..." Stacy groaned, "Candace, get a hold of yourself! You still got time!"

Candace dried up her tears and said, "But how are we going to get ready in 40 minutes?"

"Leave that to me!" Stacy insisted, "Why don't you take a shower while I lay out the cheer top and shorts!"

Candace gasped, "Stacy! That's a good idea! It'll save me a lot of time _and _I'll still be able to make it in time for the practice!"

She rushed outside her bedroom to take her shower for the second time in three hours.

* * *

Downstairs, Kim was communicating with some of her fellow Mad Dog cheerleaders. She was already in a purple tank-top with "MIDDLETON HIGH CHEERLEADER" in red letters on it and a pair of athletic shorts and shoes.

Kim: "Yes, Jess! I'm at 2308 Maple Dr. in Danville! Can you please bring Crystal, Hope, and Marcella?"

Jessica: "Sorry, Kim. The only cheerleader that I could tag along is Hope. Both Crystal and Marcella told me that they are out of town for the 4th of July holiday."

Kim: "Okay, thanks, Jess! I'll try and find one more..."

She hung up her cell phone.

Kim sighed, "I would need at least one more cheerleader, because that's what the Code requires in holding practices before the tryouts!" According to the Code, she would need at least six cheerleaders to hold any tryout practice for a new recruit during the summer, and she could only muster up five so far.

"I've gone through almost my entire phonebook and, with the exception of Jess and Hope, they're either on vacation or they are sick! Any luck, Moquie?" Kim asked.

Monique collapsed on the recliner, "I just called up Lisa Silver on the phone, poor thing's sick with the fever..."

"Dang..." King said with a gruff, "I am so close...and I obviously don't want Veruca's girls in there..."

"No way, girl!" Monique agreed, "Remember that Miss Moneybags only finds the worst of the worst to be on her side of the squad!"

"Ugh...I would avoid them like the plague, Monique!" Kim replied with disgust. Then she looked through her cell phone for the sixth cheerleader to join the first tryout practice for Candace.

Kim gasped with excitement, "I got it!"

Monique rushed up to her best friend's side, shouting "Who? Who?"

She looked at the name of the cheerleader on the group 'CAITLIN COOKE'!

"She's the only one we haven't called, Monique!" Kim explained.

"Well, girl, let's give it a shot!" Monique insisted.

Kim called up Caitlin's number and hoped for the best.

* * *

Back upstairs, Candace was now in the purple tank top with "MIDDLETON CHEER" in gold color letters and athletic shorts.

"How do I look, Stace?" Candace questioned, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look perfect!" Stacy smiled.

"Why, gee, my BFF! Thanks!" Candace giggled.

"No prob!" Stacy said, "Anyways, I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines!"

"Aww...thank you so much, Stace!" Candace smiled, sitting on her pie-filling free bed.

"Aww...friends help each other out!" Stacy said, sitting on her side. "That's what they do best in!"

The girls then heard their stomachs groan and growl.

"Uhhh...all that cleaning is making me hungry! Let's eat some breakfast and get to the practice!" Candace immediately said.

"Right with you!" Stacy said, following behind her friend downstairs.

* * *

(_the Johnson house, 8:30am)_

Jeremy, in his athletic shorts and purple "MIDDLETON HIGH FOOTBALL" shirt in white letters, grabbed his keys. He walked into the hallway.

"OK, Mom, I'm headed on out to the 7-on-7! I'll be back by noon!" Jeremy said to his mom.

June replied while typing an e-mail on the computer, "Okay, dear! Don't forget your date with Candace at the Paradise theater at 7pm!"

"I won't, Mom! I have the ticket!"Jeremy replied, pointing to his movie ticket on the counter.

"Okay, see you later, my sweetie!" June smiled.

Jeremy waved his mom goodbye and closed the door.

What neither Jeremy nor June knew was that Suzy was hiding behind the couch, overhearing every single word that was uttered from his mouth.

She sneaked, without being noticed, back to her room.

Suzy knelled down on the floor and removed a couple of the floorboards. Hidden in there was her cellphone. She picked it up and put the floorboards back into place.

Suzy dialed up Veruca's number to tell her the news.

* * *

(_the Starlet mansion)_

Veruca, while stroking Diamond's white fur, heard her phone ring.

"Servant 95!" she barked, clapping her hands twice.

Servant 95 came to her aid and bowed to her. "Yes, O Glorious All-Seeing Goddess! What can I do for you?"

"Take care of Diamond! I have to take this call!"

Servant 95 bowed once more and carried Diamond on her plush purple pillow.

Veruca picked up her cell phone and answered the call.

She answered "Yes?"

Suzy replied on the phone, "Veruca, it's me!"

Veruca smiled, "Oh, hello, Suzy! Did you see the results of the pranks last night?"

Suzy groaned, "Oh, I didn't get a chance to! Can you send it in a DVD?

"Of course, my dear. It won't be that difficult! So, what's the news?" Veruca questioned, wondering where to go with the next phase of her plan

Suzy replied, "Jeremy's gonna go on a date with Candace tonight at 7!"

"Where?" Veruca asked with a slight snob.

"The Paradise Theater in downtown Danville!" Suzy said, pinpointing the location.

"A movie, huh?" Veruca chuckled, "Let's make sure that her movie experience tonight turns out to be a bad one!"

She and Suzy hung up, knowing where the next part of the plan will take them.

**AN: Caitlin Cooke, and 6teen, are created by Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch and (c) by Fresh TV & Nelvana.**


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

(_Flynn-Fletcher House)_

Ron came downstairs from the second floor, wearing the athletic shorts that Lawrence suggested to him. It was a perfect fit for him, considering all those times that he lost his pants.

He also applied globs of sunscreen to his arms and his legs, and a bit on his face to protect himself from the Mississippi heat.

Kim came out of the band room/guest room with her cheer tank-top and shorts on. She was carrying a bag filled with six pairs of pom-poms.

"Alright!" Ron shouted through the hallway, "The Ron-man's ready to hit the gridiron!"

Once he saw Kim, he waved to her.

"Hey, KP!"

"Well, hello, Mr. Football Hero!" Kim grinned, "It seems that you're a perfect fit for Mr. Flynn-Fletcher's shorts!"

"Oh, yeah, KP, they're extremely comfy!" Ron chuckled a little and began to boast as the two of them walked downstairs, "The Ronster's gonna test out his mad 7-on-7 skills on the football field!" He then began to run downstairs ahead of Kim but the sunscreen got to his bare feet and he began to slide onto the hardwood floors.

"Whoa...WHOA...WHOA!" Ron shouted, trying desperately to regain his balance. Suddenly, he fell and landed his behind against the soft carpet. His arm bumped into a nearby end table, where a priceless and extremely-fragile heirloom vase, dating back to the Civil War, was sitting precariously against the edge. The force of the bump from Ron's elbow caused the vase to spin around and around.

Kim gasped at the situation with the vase! She dove forward and caught the vase in front of Ron's presence with just her right hand, just a few inches short of the ground.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Whoa...that...was close!"

Ron chuckled nervously, "They don't call me Mr. Butterfingers for nothin'!"

"Hah-hah, very funny, Ron!" Kim sarcastically replied, putting the vase back. "I think you need to apply the sunscreen to just your arms."

"But it's the Mississippi humidity!" Ron whined, "And I gotta use that sunscreen to prevent myself from sweating!"

"Ron, you're going to sweat even if you pour sunscreen all over your body! Athletic events, such as football, basketball and cheerleading, require a lot of sweat and stamina!" Kim explained.

"So...the sunscreen isn't really all that necessary?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head sideways, placing her hand on the chair. "I'd suggest that you take another shower to get rid of the extra sunscreen before Barkin chews you out and gives you wind sprints and extra crab walks!"

"Gotcha, KP!" Ron understood, standing up "Gonna take a shower now!"

He went upstairs to take a second shower.

(_15 minutes later)_

Ron emerged from the shower, still in Lawrence's shorts and the 'MIDDLETON HIGH FOOTBALL' t-shirt.

"I'm all squeaky clean, KP!" he smiled from upstairs.

"That's much better, Ron!" Kim grinned, giving a thumbs up. She then heard a horn honk.

Kim opened the front door and there was Jeremy's car in the driveway. Jeremy himself was driving and Monty was sitting in front.

"Hey, Ron! Coach Barkin needs us at the high school!" Jeremy shouted from his car.

"That must be my ride! Wish me luck, KP!" Ron smiled as the two gave each other a bro-fist. "I'll be back here around four!"

"Okay, Ron!" Kim said with a smile, but looked upstairs, "What about Rufus? Who'll take care of him while me and the girls help Candace cheerlead?"

"I'll assist!" Monique chanted, raising her hand. "Don't worry, Kim, I've got your back!"

"No big, Moni! I'm glad that you're helping out with Rufus!

"Thanks, Monique! Anyways, make sure that Rufus get his lunchtime feeding at Bueno Nacho!" Ron reminded her.

"Okay...lunchtime feeding for Rufus! Check and check!" Monique replied, confident of knowing the timing of the event.

"Now that we've got Rufus settled, I, the Ronster, will be headed on out now!" Ron declared as he exited from the front door. "See you this afternoon, KP!"

"See ya then, Ron!"

* * *

Kim and Monique waved Ron goodbye as he entered into Jeremy's car. They drove off to the direction of Middleton High School.

Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy came downstairs.

"Hey, Kim, got everything ready?" Candace asked.

"Um, what happened with the mess in your room this morning?" Monique wondered.

"Me and Stacy cleaned it up! It took us two ours but finally we cleaned it up!" Candace explained, sitting on the steps.

"And not to mention all that pie filling we had to scrub!" Stacy groaned, "That...was a pain in the neck!"

Candace proceeded to ask about the evidence. "What about those bottles that you found at the scene?"

"Wade's analyzing the stink bottle for any prints, so hopefully, we can get those results in a couple of hours!" Kim said.

Candace's eyes beamed upon hearing the news, "Perfect! We can find whoever these pranksters are, the police'll throw 'em in jail, and I'll be able to take on those tryouts!"

"That's the plan!" Kim replied, "Anyways, I'll be helping Tara and Bonnie set up in the backyard! We'll be ready in about ten minutes once the other cheerleaders in the backyard."

"I'll pitch in, too!" Stacy hollered, raising her hand frantically.

"And I'll pitch in as well!" Monique agreed as Rufus, from upstairs, crawled down to her side.

"Yay...go team!" Rufus squeaked.

"Sounds fine to me, Kim!" Candace smiled.

Kim, Stacy, and Monique, along with Rufus, headed toward the backyard to set up practice.

Candace squealed with excitement, and for good reason.

"After all these days, I can finally, and officially, call myself: Candace Flynn, Cheerleader-In-Training!" she declared.

"But only thing is are you focused enough?" Stacy questioned, "I don't want you to freak out while in the middle of practice!"

"Don't worry!" Candace said with determination, "I've cleared my mind of busting Phineas and Ferb for today while I was cleaning up!"  
_

* * *

In the band/guest room, Phineas took one look at Ron's normal mission uniform.

"Hmmm...looks secret spy enough to me, Ferb." Phineas quipped, studying the uniform closely.

Ferb then took a single look at the shirt and pants.

"Yet, the uniform's obviously too big for either of us or the others, unless..." Phineas continued, pointing the drawbacks of the uniform.

Ferb then took out a hand-held device similar to that of a bar-code scanner.

A light bulb popped in Phineas' head.

"Of course! This'll scan the uniform from top to bottom! We can then use the help of the Fireside Girls to make these clothes, you know, in our size!"

The Fireside Girls, along with Isabella, entered the room.

"Hey, Phineas, whatcha' doin' ?" she cheerfully asked with her famous phrase.

Phineas smiled and replied, "Hi, Isabella! We're pretending to become secret agents!"

"Who'll play the villain?" Isabella wondered.

"I called Buford up. He said that he'll be a perfect fit for the role with Baljeet as his trusty sidekick!" Phineas answered, "Anyways, I've thought of a good codename for me and Ferb. Mine could be Thinking Man and Ferb can be the Silent Builder!"

"What about a codename for me?" Isabella grinned, batting her eyelashes.

"You'll be..."

Isabella bit her lip, anticipating this moment.

"Scout Master!"

Isabella was disappointed with the result, "Okay..."

_Darn it! I thought I was going to get the Phineas' One True Love codename!_

"Um...is there something wrong, Isabella?" Phineas asked, his smile fading into a look of worry.

"It's...nothing, Phineas!" came the reply for Isabella.

Then the smile returned to both of their faces. "Don't worry, Isabella! Being a secret agent's going to be fun! But we still do need the uniform that are, you know, our size!"

"Come on, girls!" Isabella demanded, "Let's get our Superspy Uniform Sewing patches!"

All the other Fireside Girls chanted in unison, "Yeah!" They exited the room with both Kim and Ron's uniforms in hand.

* * *

After setting everything up in the backyard, Kim entered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim greeted Linda.

"Oh hey, Kim! Got everything ready yet for the practice?" Linda asked as she finished storing the food she made last night for the parade.

"Just about!" Kim said, "The other cheerleaders will be arriving here shortly."

Linda looked out the window that led into the driveway, as the family SUV and Bonnie's car was parked. The SUV was parked in line right behind the car.

"Are they going to park in the driveway or in the street?" she asked, "I do have to leave with Lawrence to go to the Independence Day parade in a few minutes."

Kim exited the door for a moment, surveyed the driveway and the front of the street and went back inside.

"I'll tell them to park in the street so that you two can back out your car with no problem!" Kim assured them.

"Perfect! I can make it in time for the parade!" Linda smiled, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

The front door doorbell then rang.

Kim looked outside and saw Jessica's car parked right behind the SUV.

"That must be them!" she said with excitement, opening the door.

Standing there was both Jessica and Hope, with happy smiles. The both of them also had their MHS cheer bags on their backs.

They have returned from vacationing in the Grand Canyon, and since cell phone reception was poor there, they didn't get the news of either Veruca's release or the Chez Couteaux incident.

In addition, Veruca's tech servants hacked into social media sites, such as AddressBook, to remove anything related to that incident, including photos and videos that were uploaded. This was in keeping with the tradition of their Servant Oath which also includes "removing anything deemed to be 'offensive' in the eyes of their leader."

In other words, Kim and her friends were still completely in the dark.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" Jessica asked as she hugged her cheer friend.

"Jess! Hope!" Kim exclaimed with shouts of happiness, "Everything's just swell!"

"Where's Bonnie and Tara, by the way?" Hope asked.

Kim pointed at the stairs, "Upstairs, getting ready!" She then looked at Jessica's car parked in the driveway.

"Um, Jessica?"

"Yeah, Kim?" Jessica asked, turning around.

"Can you park your car in the street. Mrs. Flynn needs to back out so that she can attend the parade.

Jessica saw the error and said nervously, "Oops! My bad! I'll back the car out!" She twirled her keys and heads into her car to back it out.

Kim then looked at Hope and extended her hand forward as a sign of welcome. "Come on in, Hope! I'll show you around!"

Hope replied, "Okay, Kim!" She then entered into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Hope looked around the house.

"Mmm...looks pretty nice!" she complimented, and then turned her head around. "Where's the new recruit?"

"She's right over there!" Kim said, pointing to Candace at the dinner table.

Hope noticed one of the unique traits of Candace, "Um, why's her neck so long?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and guessed, "Beats me, Hope!"

Jessica then entered into the house. "Okay, Kim, my car's parked on the curb in the street!"

"I'll tell Mrs. Flynn!" Kim replied, going to the kitchen. She saw Linda gathering up the containers with food in them.

"You're ready to go!" she said, giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, thanks, Kim!" Linda complimented.

"No big, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim smiled.

* * *

Lawrence came downstairs, all ready and clean. "Ready as well, luv!"

Linda looked down and kissed Candace on the forehead, "Candace, good luck on your practice. And, of course, watch the boys!"

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll keep an eye on 'em!" came the reply from Candace.

Kim then turned toward her other cheer friends. "Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, this is Hope and Jessica!"

"Pleased to meet you both!" Linda said, shaking the hands of the girls with her right and carrying the food containers in her left.

"Okay, see all of you at around 7!" Linda smiled as she and Lawrence closed the front door and headed to the SUV for the parade.

"Okay, Candace, this is Hope and Tara!" Kim said, introducing Candace to more of the squad.

Candace eagerly shook hands with both of the girls.

_Yes, they are accepting me! Soon enough, I will be become one of them! _Candace thought to herself.

Jessica looked at her cheer bag and asked Kim, "So, where can we change?"

"Upstairs..." Kim answered, "There's a hall bathroom and guest room!"

"I'll take dibs on the bathroom!" Hope shouted enthusiastically.

"And I'll take the guest room!" Jessica added. The two of them went upstairs to change.

Kim then turned her attention back to Candace, "Now all we need is Catlin."

Candace counted the number of cheerleaders in the house and said, "Look, don't we have enough cheerleaders to begin this practice?"

"Sadly, no." Kim sighed, "The Code requires that six current cheerleaders should be present for your practice. And we only have five!"

"So, where is she?" Candace grunted.

Kim hastily responded, "I don't know! I've sent her a text not more than five minutes ago!"

"So she must be nearby..." Candace concluded.

And then, she heard the familiar sound of...crying.

Kim replied with a disappointing groan, "And there's...Caitlin..."

Candace noticed the drop in Kim's mood and questioned "How can you tell?"

"Everything unfortunate happens to her, Candace. She was narrowly kicked off the squad for 'allegedly' spilling grape juice on Veruca's uniform! Not to mention her...unfortunate dates..."

Bonnie and Tara emerged from the master bedroom, now in the cheer practice outfits.

Tara overheard the conversation and added in, "More like that she was accidentally tripped up by Elizabeth while Veruca's back was turned!"

"So how did she stay on the squad?" Candace asked.

"You mean Elizabeth? She was kicked out of the squad for giving Ron a swirlie in the boys bathroom with the banana cream foam!" Tara recalled of the horrible events from six months ago, "He quit being the Mad Dog after that!"

"I wasn't talking about this Elizabeth!" Candace clarified, clearing her voice, "I meant Caitlin!"

"Ohhh... that!" Tara understood now, "We had to convince Barkin for hours plus the video footage from Liz's cell! Can't forget about that!"

All of the girls then heard three knocks at the door. Kim turned the doorknob and opened the front door to a crying Caitlin.

Caitlin sobbed and wailed, her eyes rubbing against the skin of her arm. "My life is miserable!" She was in her usual pink top and blue dress and also had her MHS cheer bag slung on her shoulder. Her mascara and eye shadow was ruined by her tears and her blond hair was slightly wet.

Kim escorted Caitlin slowly through the door.

"Don't worry, Caitlin! I'll get you a few tissues!"

Candace looked at Caitlin and asked, "What happened to you?"

Caitlin replied, in between sobs, "Don...Donald broke up...with MEEEEE!" She bawled once more as Kim gave her several tissues. Caitlin took at least three of the tissues and blew on them hard as she was escorted to the couch.

Kim groaned, sitting down "I know this sitch looks bad, Caitlin, but please don't give up!"

Caitlin whimpered, throwing the tissues into the green living room wastebasket, "Every time I try and go out on a date with a hot guy, I always mess up!"She bawled into the cushions.

"Please, don't worry, Caitlin! Things will get better for you! I promise!" Kim said, trying to cheer Caitlin up.

"You...you really think so?" Caitlin asked in between sniffles.

"I never turn back on any promise!" Kim declared.

"Oh thank you so much, Kim!" Caitlin smiled, wiping away the tears.

"No big, Caitlin! Anyways, this is Candace, the cheerleading recruit we're going to train today!" Kim said, introducing Candace to the sixth and final cheerleader for the practice.

"Oh, um...pleased to...um, meet you!" Caitlin stuttered nervously, shaking Candace's hand.

Stacy and Monique both entered the living room from the backyard.

"Okay, everything's all set up!" Monique declared.

"Um, aren't we forgetting something?" Kim uttered, pointing to the clock. It was about 10 minutes to 10.

Caitlin shrieked at the top of her lungs. She looked at the other cheerleaders who had their cheer tops and shorts and looked down at herself, still in her normal clothes.

"Oh no! I need my uniform! Gotta get ready! Gotta get ready!" Caitlin screamed while getting up from the couch, going upstairs.

(_10 minutes later)_

"Lookin' good, Mad Dogs! Now we're finally ready to begin practice!" Kim declared, holding her golden pompoms tight.

All the other girls cheered, raising their pompoms in the air. Candace smiled and said to herself, _Finally, this is what you've been waiting for! Don't screw this up!_

"Now, let's get to the backyard and cheer our Mad Dogs on to victory!" she furthermore commanded, leading the other girls to the backyard.

Little did they know that Veruca's mechanical surveillance camera fly was spying on them from a nearby light fixture. She was watching their every move.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

(_Starlet Mansion, at one of the outdoor patios)_

Veruca oversaw the footage of her surveillance fly over at the Flynn-Fletcher's while her entourage of servants made her comfortable in the summer heat. She was reclining on one of her couches made of elephant ivory. One of her servants, Servant 119, was peeling her grapes for her.

"Look at them! What utterly worthless maggots they are!" she muttered at the footage of Kim and the other cheerleaders preparing to practice with Candace for the first time.

"Since you hold so much hate against the green-eyed evil one, shall we disrupt the practice, O Sacred Goddess of the Sun?" Servant 119 asked while peeling the grape with a small knife.

Veruca took the peeled grape and consumed it. Once she swallowed it, she replied, "No, leave them be!"

"How come?" Servant 119 wondered.

"I just want everything to fall into place, 119! Just allow them to have fun with their little practice! I don't want anything to disrupt the flow of my plan, understood?" Veruca demanded in her snotty mood. "And can you bring me Diamond?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Servant 119 obeyed, bowing to her three times. He left for a moment back into the mansion to pick up Diamond from her quarters. He brought Diamond on a silk pink pillow to Veruca. Diamond crawled up to Veruca's lap and the peanut heiress began to pet her silky white fur.

"Just allow things to take their natural course, and everything will work out in the end...for me, of course!" Veruca chortled, glaring at the screen of her rival cheerleaders.

* * *

(_2 hours earlier)_

At the Beauregarde house, Violet yawned and stretched in her bed. She was wearing pink bubblegum-patterned pajamas.

"Ah morning, just another wonderful day for me!" she smiled. Violet went to her walk-in closet and picked out her choice of outfit for the day: a whole wardrobe of tracksuits.

"Hmm...maroon might suffice for me today!" Violet grinned as she grabbed the hangar to the maroon tracksuit and pants.

Fifteen minutes later, Violet, now in her maroon tracksuit outfit, was sitting at the dining room table across from her mom and dad. Scarlett was wearing a burgundy tracksuit while Sam was wearing in khakis, a white button-up shirt and blue tie.

"How is my sweet little bubble today?" Scarlett smiled, eating a piece of bacon.

Violet went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm doing fine today, Mom!" she replied, drinking a bit of the juice.

Sam then turned to his wife, holding her by the hand, and asked, "Ready for the Independence Day parade, dear?"

Scarlett chuckled a little, and kissed her husband on the cheek "More than ready, Sam!" She turned to her only daughter, their only offspring, and said, "Violet, you're in charge of the house!"

"Oh, I can handle things around here!" Violet smiled, while cooking up sausages in the microwave. She shut the door and cooked the sausage patties for 45 seconds.

"I know you will, sweetie-pie!" Scarlett grinned while finishing up the bacon.

"Could I bring Tricia Holmes here?" Violet asked.

After Tricia shunned Caitlin for taking a job to pay off her debt a year ago, she found a shopping partner in Violet a few days later. The two have become friends ever since.

"Mmm...I don't see a problem at all with that, Violet!" Sam replied, sipping on his coffee.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dad!" Violet shouted for joy.

Sam then looked at the time of the clock. "Wow! Look at the the time! I gotta head on downtown to meet up with Mayor Doofenshmirtz for the parade!"

He got up from his chair and grabbed his cell phone and wallet.

"Okay, dear, see you there!" Scarlett said, kissing her husband on the cheek. Sam kissed his wife back on the lips and, as soon as they parted lips, he headed out of the door and closed it.

Scarlett turned her attention back to her daughter, "So what are you and Tricia planning to talk about?"

Violet finished eating the last of her scrambled eggs, scraped the scraps down the garbage can, and put her dishes and silverware in the dishwasher.

"Oh, you know! Me and Trish are just gonna talk about girl things! You know, hot boyfriends, fashion, gossip, shopping, things like that!"

Scarlett chuckled a little and sat down right next to her, saying "I can remember talking about those same things when I was your age!"

Violet snickered and asked, "Did you break up a lot of young couples back then?"

"Sure, dear! In fact, I officially hold the record of breaking up 17 couples in high school!" Scarlett boasted.

Violet frowned a little, "Aww... I've only broken up eight couples, and it's my senior year! Any secrets I can learn from you, Mom?"

Scarlett smirked, and began to whisper in Violet's ear.

The gum-chewer champion's eyes widened as all of these things were heard. "Wow! Mom?! You did all those things?!"

Scarlett nodded approvingly, "Yes, yes I did!"

"They're whack!" Violet exclaimed in surprise. "But I'll try them out! I'll see if I can break up more young couples!"

"That's my daughter!" Scarlett sneered as the traits of breaking couples has been passed down from mother to daughter.

* * *

(_2 ½ hours later)_

Scarlett got into her car and put the keys in the ignition and turned over the engine. Violet was standing right on the driveway, chewing away at her gum.

"Okay, Violet, I'm headed off to the Danville Independence Day parade! See you at seven!" she said as she pulled out the driveway.

Violet popped a bubble of her gum and replied, "Sure, Mom!"

Scarlett pulled away from the house and went to downtown Danville for the parade.

A few minutes later, Tricia pulled up in the driveway.

"Yes! She's here!" Violet shouted, popping her gum.

Tricia got out of the car and closed the car door. She grabbed her handbag from the passenger seat.

"Trish, you made it, girl!" Violet said, jumping up and down.

Tricia hugged her shopping friend and replied, "Hey, Violet, how's it going?"

"Fine." came the reply from Violet while blowing a medium bubble of her gum and popping it. "My parents left for that parade thing."

"So when will they be back by?" Tricia asked.

"Seven!" Violet replied, twirling around her gum.

"Excellent!" Tricia exclaimed, clapping her hands, "That'll give us enough time!"

"Enough time for what?" Violet wondered, chewing away at her gum.

"Um...the spy thing you wanted to tell me about..." Tricia answered without making eye contact to Violet. She was texting on her cell phone.

Violet spat her gum out onto the grass. "Damn! I almost forgot! The Chez Couteaux incident!"

Tricia rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, that one!"

Violet put in a new piece of gum and started masticating away at it.

"Where are we going to get a new spy from my Dancers for any gossip on the cheerleaders?" she asked. Then she looked at Tricia with an evil grin.

Tricia backed off for a moment and ranted, "Don't look at me, Violet! I've already been to Juvie twice and I was forced to volunteer at that old geezer home to give meals to them! Ugh, my dog's crap smelled better than the food! And their stories?" She shuddered at the mention of senior citizens telling their stories to her. "Worst three hours ever!"

"So, what's your point?" Violet demanded, popping a loud bubble.

"The point is that if I get arrested one more time, not only will I be kicked off the Golden Dancers, but I will be thrown into Juvie hall until I turn 21!"

Violet finally relented, "Fine, Trish! I don't mean to put you in a situation like that!"

Tricia dismissively replied, "Whatever, Violet! Look, wee need to find someone that we can coax into aiding us in spying on those stupid cheerleaders! Someone that we can take advantage of! Someone that has a … what you call it … ?"

"So in other words..." Violet said before popping two bubbles at the same time. "...we need to find someone with a secret?"

Tricia snickered, "Right on the nose, Violet!"

Violet continued, figuring out Tricia, "And if she doesn't do what we say, we expose that secret to the world?"

"You got it!" Tricia chuckled.

"So where do we start?" Violet questioned, popping one small bubble of gum.

"I'd start off with Arbor Park in downtown Danville, and then the Steam Noir!" Tricia suggested, "That's _always _been a couple's hotspot!"

Violet smiled, as she spat her gum into the bushes. "Oh, Trish, you're a genius!"

However she began to raise one important doubt.

"How can we, you know, make sure that other people won't notice what we're doing?"

"Don't worry about that, Violet!" Tricia grinned, "No one will notice!"


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

( _Doofenshmirtz is working in his garage _ _ )_

(7am)

Underneath the ground of DEI stood Heinz in his garage, working on the pieces for his device of the day.

Vanessa came down via the elevator from her room to another room in her father's garage.

She grumbled. "Dad? Where are you?"

Heinz diverted himself from the device, and covered it in a white sheet. He took a good luck at his daughter.

"I'm right here, Vanessa!" Heinz shouted.

Vanessa came to the room where her dad was working on the device.

"Dad, what are you trying to build?" she asked.

Heinz, looking at Vanessa straight in the eyes, said. "I'm trying to build something that'll humiliate Roger for sure! You know that the Danville Independence Day Parade is today, right?"

"Yeahhhh?" Vanessa asked warily. "Where are you getting at?"

"I just want to make sure he 'smells' bad for the voters, if you catch my drift!" Doofenshmirtz replied with a slight laugh.

Vanessa was about to to peer into the white sheet to see what her dad was building. However, Doof came between her and his invention.

"Umm..can you please not touch it, Vanessa?" Doofenshmirtz pleaded.

"Ugh…why, Dad?" Vanessa grumbled, folding her arms.

"The parts to this machine are fragile, Vanessa dear…" Doofenshmirtz explained, chuckling a little. "Once my machine is complete, I'm going to take it on a little drive to the tallest point in Alabama and interrupt his little parade!"

"Alabama? Why do you need to go to Alabama?" Vanessa asked with a scoff.

"Because everything's flat at a pancake here!" Doofenshmirtz explained. "The only drawback to my machine is that it's only supposed to work with elevations of 1000 feet or above. Since there's nothing here that even comes remotely close, I am going to take a five-hour drive up to Alabama, where my machine would work better!"

"It's going to be a waste of gas anyways on this trip! And speaking of trips, Dad, aren't you forgetting something?" Vanessa sneered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hmm..let's see, there was the time that I forgot you saying your first word, your seventh birthday, the time you got your braces…" Heinz replied, thinking for a moment.

Vanessa broke his concentration by blurting out, "Dad! Please, whatever you do, don't say the braces thing out loud in front of other people! If anyone knows about that, I'll be uncool!"

"But Vanessa, you looked so cute and adorable with them on…." Heinz pleaded.

Vanessa interrupted him again, "Anyways, today is the day you take me to Mom's place and…"

She stopped a moment and grumbled.

"Oh no…Dad….don't even think about it!"

Heinz studied his daughter's facial expressions "Oh yes! Now I know which car we will take today! Just let me finish up my –inator and we'll be on our way!"

"Not…that…car….!"

* * *

(_1 hour later)_

Heinz opened the garage door to a 70s-era station wagon. The body of it was a vomit-green color with rust on the hatchback trunk and on the passenger side panel. Not only was its hubcaps were missing but also the windshield was cracked. Springs jetted out of the backseat and the right headlight was out. But the most obvious feature was the awful smell that emitted from the car, as Doof hasn't cleaned it in years. Its grille was in the shape of a toilet seat with the word LEMON on it.

Doofenshmirtz's –inator was on a trailer attached to the vehicle.

"Not the Lemon Station Wagon! Anything _but _that car!" Vanessa groaned, burying her hands in her face.

"Ah yes…" Heinz sighed, "the ol' Doof-mobile! Just smelling that car brings back a lot of memories!"

"Ugh…" Vanessa groaned, pinching her nose. "The only thing that I smell from that car is roadkill!"

"Yeah…I haven't removed it from the tires in two years!" Heinz nervously replied.

"I'm definitely going to need a gas mask!" Vanessa muttered.

"Oh, come on, Vanessa, it's not that bad!" Doofenshmirtz countered. "Besides, with my two other cars in the shop, no thanks to Perry the Platypus, this is the only vehicle that's available for us to drive!"

Vanessa sighed, knowing that she had no other alternative, "Fine, but I'm going to have to take a _very _long shower afterwards!"

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Kim grabbed her golden pompoms from the table. She carefully observed that everyone was coordinated and ready to begin the two-hour practice.

Stacy and Monique, meanwhile, were watching on the hot summer grass.

"Ugh, when is the heat ever going to let up?" Stacy complained.

"Just wait till mid-October, girl! That's when the temps will drop and the fall fashion craze begins to rise!" Monique said with a smile, putting on her sunglasses.

* * *

"Okay, team! Is everything ready?" Kim decreed.

"Yeah! Gooooo Mad Dogs!" the other girls chanted at the same time, waving the pompoms up high.

_This is it! _Candace thought to herself, _You're actually taking your first steps to become a cheerleader!_

"Now, girls, let's begin to stretch first!"

Kim sat down on the grass, closing her legs together. She extended her arms and hands to attempt to touch her toes for at least ten seconds. The other girls did likewise.

Candace stretched out her arms as far as she could, only reaching up to her heel.

All the girls then stood upright and performed their next stretch. They all stood up straight, bent down and touched their toes.

For the final stretch, they sat down and spread out their legs and stretched their hands to their right foot for another ten seconds and did the same with the left.

* * *

Once they stood up, Kim raised her pom-poms in the air.

She walked up to Candace and instructed her, "Once we get to the phrase 'Let's win that game tonight!', you yell 'Go Dogs'! Got it?"

"No problem, Kim, I can handle it myself!" Candace chuckled a bit.

"Rufus!" Kim exclaimed, "Cue the music!"

Rufus saluted and pushed down on the play button of the boom box.

"Okay, team! One…two…and-a-one…two…three"

_This is it, Candace! Now's your time for your star to shine! _Candace thought to herself.

All of the girls then started to cheer, with Kim leading the way:

"_Gimmie a 'M' -M!"_

"_Gimmie an 'A' -A!"_

"_Gimmie a 'D' -D!"_

"_Gimmie another 'D' -D!"_

"Gimmie an 'O' - O!"

"Gimmie a 'G' - G!"

"_Gimmie an 'S' - S!"_

"What does that spell?"  
"Gooooo MAD DOGS!"

"Let's go MHS!"  
"Let's fight, fight, fight!"  
"Score that touchdown!"  
"Let's win that game tonight!"

"Now's your cue, Candace!" Kim whispered, motioning one of her pompoms to the left.

Candace let out a loud cheer.

"_Goooo Lowerton Lemurs!"_

Rufus sat on the eject button by mistake as the music stopped.

"Ohhh boy…." he squeaked, closing his eyes.

Kim and the other girls dropped all of their pompoms at the same time in sheer surprise. They all stared at her with exasperation underneath their breaths.

"What?! What did I do?" Candace complained.

Kim uttered, rubbing her hands against her face, "You cheered for our hated rivals…didn't you?!"

"But Kim!" Candace whined, "It was a spur of the moment!"

Kim muttered, "It's against the Code to cheer for 'the school that begins with the letter L', Candace! It's on page 15!"

"But I wanted to be in the spotlight!" Candace pouted, kicking against the dirt.

"Candace!" Kim bitterly replied, "Joining the Middleton squad requires you to work as a team, as one unit! You don't go off on a one-girl performance and hog the spotlight to yourself!"

"And why not?" Candace demanded an explanation.

"Because it cost us a state title last year! We would've had first place if Veruca hadn't done her one-girl routine on us!" Kim grumbled. "And if Barkin heard you cheer for Lowerton in his presence, or at a Mad Dog home game, he would've given you two week's worth of detention, plus a demotion on the squad to being a Scrub cheerleader! If a captain cheers for that team, the punishment is even worse…"

"Barkin would lock you up in the gym for four hours! You would have to scrub every single hardwood plank with only a toothbrush and soap!" Kim continued. "That's his 'tough but fair' approach…"

"Then..." Candace gasped "I'll be without Jeremy!"

Seizing the opportunity, Kim asked "Just promise you won't make a flub like that ever again!"

Realizing the punishment for even a little flub, Candace gulped.

"Scout's honor!" Candace declared.

Tara sighed as all of this unfolded before her eyes.

"This…is going to be a long two hours…."


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

(_45 minutes later)_

"Now, girls…" Kim exclaimed, putting the pompoms aside for a moment, "…the next dance we're going to do is the Middleton Touchdown Dance!"

"The Middleton Touchdown Dance?" Candace asked with confusion, scratching her chin.

"Simply put, Candace, when our team scores a touchdown, the entire squad cheers and then performs a dance. As the fight song plays, we twirl around in a 360 and toss our pom-poms in the air and catch them." Kim explained the nature of the dance. "After the twirl, five of the girls then grab the flags over there and run into the end zone with them before the teams kick off!" She also pointed to the big purple flag with the Mad Dog logo on it. Right next to it were the smaller M, H, and S flags in purple with white letters on them and next to that was the flag with the school logo with the M on it.

Candace snickered a little, "That shouldn't be too difficult for me!" She grabbed her

Kim grabbed the pom-poms from the grass. "Well, girls, let's get this dance started!"

The cheerleaders, and Candace, formed a single file line stretching from the patio to the giant oak tree. Candace was standing right next to the tree.

"Rufus, hit it!"

Rufus smiled and jumped on the play button once more.

All of the girls waved their pompoms in the air and began to cheer:

_Woop-Woop_

_The Mad Dogs scored a touchdown_

_Let's cheer on for MHS _

_Shout it out and let them know  
_

_That we are the best!_

One by one, the girls began to twirl around 360 degrees and tossed their golden pompoms up in the air. When it came to Candace's turn, she twirled around and tossed her pompoms into the tree. One of the pompoms hit a crow's nest with a baby egg inside of it. The nest fell from the tree, along with the egg, onto Candace's head with the baby egg intact.

The egg hatched, revealing a baby crow.

"Aww…" Candace cooed, "…it's so cute!"

"Um…C-C-Candace…?" Bonnie stammered, looked upwards on Candace's head. A female crow was on top of Candace's head, angry at her. The baby crow chick jumped onto the mom's back.

"Ehhh….ehh….AHHHHHHHH!"

Candace screamed at the top of her lungs as the crow gave chase to her throughout the backyard.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she yelled, trying to swat away the crow.

Kim groaned, "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

* * *

(_1 hour and 20 minutes later, noon)_

The girls cheered one more time, now that they were free of any mishaps.

_Let's cheer….one…two…three_

_The Mad Dogs will fight and you will song_

_GOOOOO MAD DOGS!  
_

They all threw their pom-poms in the air and caught them with their hands at the same time, including Candace.

"Okay girls and… break!" Kim said, declaring that cheer practice has come to an end for the day. Rufus jumped on the stop button of the boombox.

The cheerleaders put aside their pom-poms onto the grass.

Looking at the time on her cell phone, Candace thought to herself.

_I need to see if Phineas and Ferb would try to do something bustable today, but so far, I haven't seen a thing! But I can't let Kim know, at least not yet, what those two are capable of doing! And I'm hungry too for lunch! Gotta come up with something… I got it!_

"Hey, um, Monique?" Candace asked the fashionista.

"What's up, girl?" Monique smiled, removing her sunglasses

"Can you check up on the boys and see how they are doing?" Candace asked, carefully choosing her words.

"No problem! I'll check on them ASAP!" Monique added as she went into the house, heading upstairs.

"Oh man…all this cheering is making me hungry…" Hope groaned a little, putting her hands on her stomach.

"Second here…" Jessica agreed.

"And Rufus is feeling the hunger attack too…" Tara chimed in. Rufus heard the growling in his tummy.

"Which reminds me!" Kim remembered, "Ron told me to feed Rufus Bueno Nacho at noon!"

"Then that's where we're all going for lunch!" Tara said in making the decision. "But first of all, we gotta change!"

"So on it, Tara!" Kim agreed, "We can't go into any restaurant, sweaty and all…"

Rufus cheered and squeaked, "Yipee!" He launched himself onto Kim's shoulder.

"Whose cars are we taking, by the way?" Tara asked.

"We're going to take both Jessica's and Caitlin's cars!" Bonnie announced.

"But who'll stay behind to watch Phineas, Ferb, and their group?" Candace wondered, pointing at their upstairs window. She felt a tap on the shoulder. As she turned around, it was Stacy.

"Me and Monique will keep an eye on them, Candace!" Stacy replied, electing to do the chore.

"I thought…."

Candace was about to speak before pausing a moment. Then she gave a sly reply, "Ohhh…of course, Stacy! Keep an eye on the boys!"

"Huh?" Stacy confusingly wondered.

Candace crept up to her and whispered, "Just follow along, Stace! I want you to make sure that you record anything that is 'the b-word'!"

"Ohhh…sure! I can do that!" Stacy smiled.

* * *

Upstairs, in the brothers' bedroom, Isabella and the Fireside Girls came out with two mission uniforms. The uniforms were similar to that of both Kim and Ron but were just the appropriate size for Phineas' group. Holly, Ginger and Adyson laid down Kim and Ron's original mission clothes on Ferb's bed.

Phineas, meanwhile, was given the task of making the villain's outfit for Buford. Ferb was handling the lackey's outfit for Baljeet.

"Here are the prototypes, Phineas!" Isabella smiled, laying the clothes on the floor.

"That's perfect, Isabella! Look at what we came up with!" Phineas revealed a mechanical claw operated by movements of the hand. He also designed a black and red opera cape, a top-hat, a black tuxedo with a blood-red tie and a fake handlebar mustache. "I plan to call this villain the 'Deadly Claw' who lost his hand in a freak accident!"

"Nice backstory, but what would the Deadly Claw's plan be?" Isabella asked.

Phineas snickered, as if he were an evil villain, "His plan will be…to capture all deserts in the city of Danville!"

"That seems…tame, Phineas!" Isabella replied, unimpressed.

"Well, when you think about it, Isabella, world domination plots are kind of…how do I say this, repetitive!" Phineas answered, "So I think….."

His speech was cut off by a racing sound outside.

"What's that sound?" Phineas wondered as he looked outside the window.

What he saw were his neighbors, the Carters, racing sit-on lawnmowers out in the street. The blades were removed, of course, for safety reasons.

Mr. James Carter, sitting on his mower, saw Phineas and waved to him.

"Hi, y'all, Phineas!" Mr. Carter smiled in the Southern dialect.

Phineas waved back and questioned, "Hey, Mr. Carter, what's with the racing of the lawnmowers?"

"We're just practicin', Phineas!" Mr. Carter replied.

Mrs. Annie Carter exclaimed. 'You know th' 25th Annual Danville Lawnmower Racin' Grand Prix?"

"The one that takes place every 3rd of July before Independence Day?" Phineas guessed.

"That's th' one!" Mrs. Carter smiled. "About 200 people usually be participatin' in th' contest!" All of a sudden, her face turned into a frown. "Unfortunately…th' 25th might not happen this year!"

"Why not?" Phineas asked with concern.

"Th' race track that we normally use for th' race is closed due to them potholes!" Mr. Carter said, "And we have no place to perform th' derby!"

Phineas paused for a moment and an idea popped into his head…a Big Idea!

"Ferb, Isabella!" he exclaimed, "Put the secret agent stuff aside for now! I know what we're going to do today!"

Two taps then came from his bedroom door.

"Come in!" he smiled, greeting his unknown guest.

The door creaked opened and it was Monique.

"Hey, um, not to cut in on any of your guys, but where's Perry?"

* * *

Agent P, seeing that the coast was clear, opened up the family dryer. He pressed a button, revealing a secret compartment with a tube. He jumped down into the tube and landed on his normal seat inside his underground headquarters.

Monogram appeared on-screen to give him the briefing as Agent P paid attention.

"Good morning, Agent P! I…umm…have to go undercover at the Danville Independence Fair, so I'll cut to the chase!"

"We've just received word that Doofenshmirtz has been driving for about four and a half hours into the northern part of Alabama in his Lemon Station Wagon! This morning, he stole around 150 shovels, 40 manhole covers and, most disturbingly, 15 jackhammers!"

"You will easily recognize it because he has the license plate "IAMDOOF" on it! Attached to the vehicle is a trailer with something over a gray sheet, which could only mean he's planning something evil! Find out what it is, and stop him!"

Agent P saluted to his superior and headed on out to carry out his mission.

* * *

(_25 minutes later)_

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher, Kim and all of the other cheerleaders dressed in their regular stylish Club Banana clothes.

Jessica, Tara, and Hope were wearing pairs of $65 baggy jeans with holes in the ankles and rhinestone belts plus crop-top graphic tees and black booties to go along. Hope's t-shirt was that of red lips, Jessica's t-shirt was pink, and Tara's was that of a stiletto. They were wearing a variety of quartz necklaces, diamond pendants, bracelets, and rings.

Bonnie chose to wear her aqua dress with blue topaz dangling earrings and purple high heels.

Kim was wearing a pair of $60 Hollywood Star dark blue baggy denim overalls with rhinestones covering the back pockets with a short-sleeved button-up flannel shirt. She accessorized it with her gold necklace pendant that she wore yesterday along with colorful bangles on her left hand and two silver-sterling charm bracelets on her right hand. To finalize the outfit, she put on her gold hoop earrings, put her onyx boots from CB on her feet, and unclipped the left strap of the overalls and flung it over her shoulder. The strap swung side to side in true nineties fashion. She tightened the right strap to make sure it doesn't fall of her.

Candace, on the other hand, emerged from upstairs in the usual red-top, white-dress, Mary Janes combo.

"Candace?!" Tara exclaimed, "Why did you choose that outfit?! Didn't we buy you all those Club Banana outfits yesterday?!"

"It's my signature look, Tara!" Candace responded, "I am planning to use one of those outfits anyways on my date with Jeremy tonight!"

"Mmm...fair enough..." Tara replied, shrugging her shoulders. "We just wanted to make your wardrobe a little less, you know, boring!"

"I sure thanks the appreciation, but let's eat some grub!" Candace declared. "Stacy and Monique will hold down the fort and cook up some lunch with frozen dinners in the freezer!"

"Let's see, we have my car, Bonnie's car, and Caitlin's!" Jessica said, pointing her finger to the three cars parked out in front of the house.

"I'll go with Bonnie and Tara!" Kim decided after thinking about it for a moment.

"Then I'll go with Caitlin, Jessica and Hope!" Candace said, electing to go into Jessica's car.

"It's settled then!" Jessica declared.

The seven girls left the house. Candace grabbed the house key from her purse, closed the door and locked it up.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

The hovercraft that Agent P was flying on soared through the early July skies, which turned from blue to gray. The wind whistled around him but the fedora remained on his head. He was in the middle of searching for his nemesis when Monogram came on.

He announced clearly, "Agent P! We tracked down Doofenshmirtz to a gas station in Tuscaloosa, Alabama! To conceal your identity from the public, we've not only armed your hovercraft with a cloaking device but also Carl has put a vial of invisible ink that you can apply onto your skin. It is located in the glove compartment of your vehicle!"

"From what Carl has told me, it lasts for about 30 minutes! That'll give you enough time to see what malevolent contraption he has in his possession. Good luck, Agent P and Godspeed!"

Agent P saluted and, once he set his vehicle to autopilot, proceeded to open the glove compartment. In there was the glass jar that contained the appliable invisible ink. He removed the cap from the top, dipped his hand in, and rubbed it on his skin. Almost everything of his became invisible, save for his eyes.

Following the guidance of his GPS lock on Doofenshmirtz, Agent P lowered his hovercraft to the roof of the gas station where Doofenshmirtz was sighted.

* * *

Down below, Heinz was humming along to "Bouncin' Around the World" by Love Handel while pumping gas in his station wagon.

"We'll bounce across the Great Wall  
And past the Taj Mahal

We'll go to Rome and see the Colosseum...do-dee-do-do!"

Once Heinz heard the click of the pump, he tapped the nozzle four times and put it back into the fueling pump. He put the fuel cap on and sealed it tightly.

Agent P, meanwhile, landed his craft on the roof. Luckily, no one else noticed it because both the vehicle and its occupant were invisible to the human eye. He walked on over to the overhang over the pumps, slid down one of the support poles, and dove into the Lemon Station Wagon without being noticed.

"And there we go!" Heinz remarked. "She's got a full tank and I am off to execute my plan!"

He got into the car, turned on the ignition, put it in gear and drove off.

Meanwhile, Agent P vaulted to the back seat in the hopes of getting Heiz's scheme before being noticed. However, the effects of the ink began to wear off of him.

Doofenshmirtz adjusted his rear view mirror and saw his nemesis trying to sneak out.

"Well...well...well..." he taunted with a smile, "...welcome, Perry the Platypus, to my Doof-mobile! I've caught you trying to ruin my plans this time! You can't fight me, Perry the Platypus, for we are driving on the Interstate!"

Agent P looked out and saw that Doofenshmirtz was indeed driving on the interstate, nullifying his chances to fight against Doofenshmirtz without risking danger to other people.

"And since you destroyed most of my lair yesterday and took $75,000 out of my alimony check ths week, I've had no other choice but to use this very car for this scheme!"

"Oh and the very spot that you're sitting on, Perry the Platypus, is the very spot where Charlene conceived Vanessa!"

Agent P's eyes widened in shock and horror and he scooted from the middle seat to the rear driver side of the back seat.

* * *

(_20 minutes later)_

Agent P began to yawn.

"Aww..you must be tired, Perry the Platypus! It is going to be a long drive to the highest place in Alabama!" Doofenshmirtz said, grabbing his fuzzy dice decorations from his rear-view mirror, "Here! Entertain yourself with my fuzzy dice!"

He tossed the fuzzy dice into the back seat where Agent P was sitting. Agent P curiously looked at the dice, trying to figure out what it does. All of a sudden, the string attaced to the dice wrapped up Agent P all around his body.

"Hah, you're trapped, Perry the Platypus! And I have enough time to tell you my backstory!"

Agent P rolled his eyes as Doof told another tale of his woeful past.

* * *

_(Doofenshmirtz, narrating) It all began when I first came to the US of A, America, the United States...you know, that country with all those states! _

_I was fresh out of high school and living in an apartment with two other people in Danville at the time. Of course, it got crowded at times, particularly when they held parties._

_Whatever, I seem to be getting off topic! Oooh, I hate it when my emotionally-scarring backstories get off track! That's always a pet peeve of mine!_

_Where was I? Ah yes!_

_I was only three months in the country when some college called 'Ole Miss' accepted me! Naturally, Perry the Platypus, I got ready! I put on my maroon shirt, my carefully-crested white slacks, and the lucky cowbell I obtained when I was 15 back in Gimmelshtump for tipping over a cow! Actually, I didn't tip the cow, per se! The wind merely pushed him down after I only pointed at him!_

_Anywho, my roommates did drive me the four hours to Oxford for the enrollment. When I got out of the car, I was captivated and amazed by the beauty of the campus! It was much more beautiful than Gimmelshtump! So I entered into the campus, ringing in my lucky cowbell, chanting "Let's Go, Ole Miss!" (begins to ring his cowbell for all of Oxford to hear) _

_Then I began to see that the student body was glaring at me for some odd reason. (the student body glares at him with disapproval) I didn't get why they were so displeased with me. All of a sudden, I accidentally bumped into one of the football players! (bumps into a 330-pound offensive lineman)_

_(Young Heinz) Hey, what's the big idea?_

_(Ole Miss Football Player, poking Heinz in the stomach with his finger) You there, Ugly Face! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!_

_(Young Heinz) Can you please move out of the way? I'm trying to enroll here at Ole Miss and be one of you guys!_

_(OM Football Player) Then why are you ringing that damn cowbell?_

_(Young Heinz) Isn't it one of the traditions of Ole Miss to ring a cowbell and wear maroon and white? (He then rings the cowbell within earshot of the Ole Miss football player, who then clenches his fists and grabs Young Heinz by the lapels of his maroon shirt)_

_(OM football Player, booming) You have the traditions of the wrong school, you moron! That stupid cowbell DOES NOT belong at Ole Miss!_

_(Young Heinz chuckles weakly)_

_(Older Heinz, narrating) And so, this is what happened next..._

_(Young Heinz is seen dressed in a cow suit, crawling on all fours to the entrance of the Ole Miss campus. The cowbell is taped to the behind of the cow suit.)_

_(OM Football Player) Now...mooo-ve your ass to Starkville where you belong on all fours! (The entire student body pointed in the southeastern direction. They all laughed at him as the student body leaves him behind.)_

_(Young Heinz) Hello? Is there a public phone here? (Storm cloud boom a clap of thunder and it begins to rain on Doofenshmirtz)_

_(Older Heinz, narrating) And since no one was there to pick me up, I had no choice but to hitchhike all the way back to Danville._

_I then tried enrolling at two more colleges. For some reason, I had a problem with animal mascots!_

_First at Mississippi State (flashbacks to the time when he is being chased by the bulldog mascot because someone put doggy treats in his socks)._

_And then at LSU (flashbacks to another scene where he gets chased by Mike the Tiger because someone put a rare-cooked steak in the back of his pants)_

_I tried appling for all colleges, but the only thing I received is one rejection letter after another!_

_And just when it seems that I have given up on a college education, I received only one other acceptance letter in the mail._

_(Young Heinz looks through the mail and sees the acceptance letter.)_

_It was from (shudders) Gimmelshtump Tech! The college that (shudders even more) Roger attended!_

_Seeing that there was no other alternative in this country, I packed my bags and headed towards Drusselstein to attend Gimmelshtump Tech! There, my annoying brother Roger was the star quarterback! I, on the other hand, was only a mere towel boy..._

_The football players acted as if I didn't exist!_

_(One of the Gimmelshtump Tech defensive lineman laughs at the young Doof and shoves him into a mud puddle)_

_The worst part about it all, Perry the Platypus, came during the Homecoming parade. Our game was against (replies with disgust) "That school down south" - Stumblegimp University. They were filled with rich snobs there! And the way they hold their tea cups?! Oh don't get me started on that -_

_Wait, wha-Oh I lost track on my backstory again! I hate that!_

_What what I saying? Oh, yes? Roger was on the top of one of the rear floats and I was down below on the streets of Gimmelshtump, completely bored._

_(Young Heinz unenthusiastically waves his right hand to the floats.)_

_I was standing right in front of a giant pothole filled with horse manure. And since it had recently rained the day of the parade, it tuned the manure into slush! As Roger's float approached me, I leaned in a bit closer to glare at him. Little did I know that one of the tires of the float splashed into the horse manure!_

_(The front tire splashes and gets stuck into the giant pothole, spilling wet horse manure on Young Heinz. The tire spins around, trying to get out of the pothole, getting even more manure onto his clothes and his face.)_

As his backstory came to a close, Doofenshmirtz finally reached Chatawpa Mountain, the highes point in Alabama.

"I swore revenge against Roger for what he did to my dignity that day! I will make sure he pays this time!"

The car came to a complete stop to an overlook from the top of the mountain. Doofenshmirtz turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He put the keys in his pocket and then grabbed the gray sheet. Agent P, still trapped by the fuzzy dice, turned around in horror at what malevolent scheme he has up his sleeve.

"Ah...the perfect place for revenge, Perry the Platypus! Behold my latest creation, Perry the Platypus!"

He removed the sheet and revealed his device.

"The Potholemaker-inator!"


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

(_Middleton High Football Stadium, 12:00pm)_

"Ready...set...hike..."

Stan Marsh, the junior quarterback poised to start for the Mad Dogs, barked out the signals on the hot grassy field. He received the snap from Devon Bailey, the center in his senior year. Five other receivers, that being Coltrane Nesbitt, Vince LaSalle, Will Patterson, Carver Descartes, and, lastly, Ron, moved once the ball was snapped. They were playing against Jeremy, Monty, and TJ Detwiler as the linebackers and Dean Thomas, Marcus Little, Lee Jordan, and Jonesy Garcia as the defensive backs. The defenders did not make any contact with the wideouts, for it was foridden under 7-on-7 rules and to cut down on any unnecessary injuries.

Stan dropped back to pass and threw the football down the field. Ron caught it in his hands and outraced everyone else into the end zone.

They all heard the shrill of Coach Steve Barkin's whistle.

"Okay, people, listen up!"

Around 145 young boys, around the ages of thirteen and eighteen, huddled around their coach for any words of advice.

"I understand that you are about excited as I am for the upcoming football season a month and a half from now. However, understand that as July wears on, this group of 145 is going to be cut! By the time the first Friday game rolls around, only 85 of you will make it to the final roster! So, I want you to play your hardest and never quit! Because your mommas and papas are going to be watching you, as you grow up from a boy to being a man! Especially for you seniors, who are thinking about graduation and college! Your whole life is ahead of you! Take advantage of the opportunities presented to you! However, you must also realize that you HAVE to prove your leadership out there on this field that you are standing on right now! That leadership spreads from you to the underclassmen! Don't let any distractions get in the way!  
Now I am proud of you for what you did today! Let's break for now and our next 7-on-7 is going to be on July the ninth at 11am! Understood?"

"Yes, Coach!" chanted the boys, though a little out of breath.

Barkin turned to Charlie Conway, an All-State senior linebacker whom had offers from LSU, Alabama, and Ole Miss and a team captain for the last two seasons.

"Conway!" Barkin smiled, "Show these athletes our Mad Dog Chant!"

"Alright, Coach!" Charlie shouted, fire burning in his eyes.

The whole team gathered around their spiritual and emotional captain as he shouted for all the players to hear.

"_We are a band of brothers!_

_We act as one team, we win as one team!_

_We are the Middleton Mad Dogs!_

_(All the players start to make barking noises as they raise their fists together and all chant 'Let's Go! Mad Dogs on Three! One...Two...Three...Mad Dogs!)_

* * *

As they finished their chant, the players all headed out of the stadium, knowing that, in less than 50 days, they are going to play in front of their loved ones, and, maybe, a college coach or two.

Ron brushed away the sweat from his face as Barkin came up to him.

The blonde turned around and was intimidated by his appearance, as he always was. His heart began to beat a bit faster.

"Please, Mr. Barkin..." Ron pleaded, "I don't wanna do wind sprints!"

"Why would I do that, Stoppable? After all, you turned in, I might say, a marvelous performance in the seven-on-seven drills out there today!" Barkin said, giving a rare smile to Ron.

"You...you think so?" Ron asked, stammering.

"Of course, Stoppable!" Barkin replied as the smile faded away from his face, "However, you're still a long shot away from making the 85-man roster! And keep in mind that 30 of the spots have already been filled by the seniors, a few juniors, and one sophomore I am definitely going to start!"

He pointed to Jeremy, whom was calling up Candace on the phone.

"There, Stoppable!" Barkin explained, still pointing in the direction of Jeremy, "Johnson here has the markings of leadership on the defense! He'll help us anchor down some of the obvious problems we have in defending the run!"

"But what does that have to do with me?" Ron asked, still trying to make sense what Barkin was explaining.

"Stoppable... playing football on this team takes more than just luck! It takes a lot of hard work, some time in the weight room and a lot...and I mean A LOT...of discipline! Something you need to work on! There are only 55 open roster spots left, and 110 kids are fighting for those slots! "

"Don't worry, Mr. Barkin, ...um...sir..., I'll work on it!" Ron nervously stuttered. "And I promise to...to... lift weights!"

"You have a lot of potential, Stoppable! Don't mess up your chance!" Barkin warned. "And also..." He took two fingers, pointed them a few inches from his eyes and then pointed them at Ron.

"I promise! I won't...I won't screw up, Mr. Barkin!" Ron panted.

Barkin left the field alongside with his assistant coaches while the potential players gathered at the entrance of the stadium, waiting from rides from either the parents or some other blood relative.

* * *

Ron went to both Jeremy and Monty. Both of them were leaning against the wall of the concession stands on the home side of the stadium.

"Hey, my amigos! What's cookin'?" Ron exclaimed, slinging his hands behind the backs of both the football players.

"The only thing that I can think of cooking, Ron, is something from Slushy Burger after two hours of seven-on-seven..." Monty groaned, clenching his stomach.

"Same here..." Jeremy grumbled.

"Lunch is on me, guys!" Ron smiled, but when he opened up his wallet, no money was inside.

"Oh great!" he complained, the smile coming off his face, "Now I need to ask my parents for my monthly allowance!"

Monty sighed, "Looks like _I'll _be paying for the lunches..."

The three of them grabbed their equipment and walked out of the stadium.

"So what are your plans for tonight, Jeremy?" Ron asked.

"I've got a movie date with my girlfriend, Candace, tonight." Jeremy said, "We're gonna see the _Memo Pad _at the Paradise Theater in downtown Danville. After that, the town's going to have the traditional July 3rd fireworks display over at Lake Danville at eleven. It would be a perfect date between the two of us!"

"Oooh!" Ron grinned, "Jeremy has a thing for the ladies!"

"One lady of course!" Jeremy interrupted, grimacing. Quickly changing the topic, he asked, "What about you, Ron?"

"Me? I'll just be chillaxin' over at Felix's house, playing _Zombie Mayhem IV: The Bloodening! _Me and Felix are gonna knock down some butt-ugly aliens!"

"But isn't that game rated Mature by the ESRB?" Monty asked.

"Duh...it is!" Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "And Mrs. R don't mind at all because she says I'm her favorite house-guest! Me and Felix enjoy each other's company!" Then he turned to Monty, "What are your bon-diggety plans for the evening!"

Monty began to stammer, "I...umm...errr...have to volunteer at the library! The library...erm...called me up before practice and...um...I said yes!" He had to hide from both Jeremy and Ron that he was dating Vanessa.

"Really?" Ron questioned. Monty was biting his teeth hard for what words would come forth from his mouth.

"I think book are totally badical too!" Ron exclaimed. "Especially that one about the history of cheese! Can you please check out that book for me?! Please? Please? Please?" He clasped his hands and begged.

Monty breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, Ron. If I see the book at the Danville library, I'll check it out for you!"

Coltrane, meanwhile, looked at his cell phone in his sedan in the stadium parking lot.

"Great...it's almost one...where are you guys?"

He turned around in the lot and saw Monty, Jeremy, and Ron walking towards his car. They opened the doors and got in. Jeremy took the front seat, while Monty and Ron occupied the back.

"So what'll be our lunch destinations, gentlemen?" Coltrane asked the other occupants.

"Slushy Burger for me and Monty and..." Jeremy answered before Ron cut him off.

"Bueno Nacho for me! The chimmeritos have my name on 'em!"

"Slushy Burger and Bueno Nacho it is!" Coltrane said, putting the key in the ignition. They drove off from the stadium.

* * *

As the cheerleaders left the house, Kim looked around and gasped.

"Oh no! Rufus need his Bueno Nacho feeding!"

Candace groaned, grabbing her keys, "Fine, Kim, we'll invite the mole rat along, but be sure that he doesn't do any running around! I don't want to scream like a little girl at that pink thing!" She put the house key into the keyhole and turned it.

"For your information, Candace, Rufus is family to me!" Kim countered. "Well...more like a second family..."

"Whatever, just make sure he doesn't get into my food..." Candace uttered, opening the door slightly. Rufus crawled from the small opening onto Kim's shoulder. Candace squirmed at the sight of Rufus.

"That thing! So gross!" she fretted.

"Geez! Amp down, Candace!" Kim uttered, "Not everyone reacts to Rufus that way! Well, maybe Veruca and her girls...but that's all!"

Candace quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Ugh, finally, we can get some lunch!" she shouted.

"What's with her 'tude?" Caitlin asked.

Hope agreed, "It's like she's...flippin' out on something..."

"Believe me..." Tara muttered. "You don't want to know..."

Kim, Tara went inside Bonnie's car. The brunette got in the car and turned on the engine.

Candace, Hope and Caitlin all got into Jessica's car. Jessica went in and and put in the ignition.

The two cars pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the new Bueno Nacho in Danville.

As the cars pulled out of the parking lot, the dump trucks poured into the driveway for Phineas' idea...a lawnmower racing course.

* * *

(_At the Starlet Mansion)_

Rebecca was hearing in on phase three of Veruca's plan of preventing Candace from her good friend.

"So, if we can humilate her at the right moment at her date with Jeremy, then she'll never show her face in public ever again?" Rebecca chortled evily.

"That's right, Reb!" Veruca smirked, "Only that we'll be on the sidelines for this phase of the plan!"

"What do you mean 'the sidelines'?" Rebecca wondered.

"Suzy is going to do the job of humilating Candace on her little movie date for us!" Veruca grinned.

"What?!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Why can't we do the job ourselves! It would be a lot easier if..."

Veruca sensed some apprehension in her friend and replied to her in a cold manner, taking out a butcher knife and stabbing a nearby wooden counter. The blade swung back and forth like a hypnotist's watch, embedded in the wood. Rebecca could obviously see the hidden insanity in her friend's eyes.

"Didn't we have this little discussion before? If that little goddamn green-eyed ginger-breeding bitch found out what we are doing, she will not only tell on Barkin, but also to everyone else in the damn school! Not only would you and I get kicked out of the squad for good, I would also lose my cheerleading patch to Miss Carrot Top! I cannot allow that to happen! Now...everything will follow exactly as I planned and you are going to follow along! Do I get my message across?"

Rebecca sighed, knowing that she had no choice, "Okay, Veruca...you win!"

The famous smile that had won her many fashion awards and praise across the world returned to her face.

"Good! Now I'll contact Suzy for the plans! And we'll just simply watch Candace fold her chances of joining the squad like a pack of cards!"

* * *

**AN's: Vince Lasalle and TJ Detwiler and other Recess characters are created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere and (c) by Disney.**

**Carver Descartes and the Weekenders is created by Doug Langdale and also (c) by Disney. **

**Will Patterson and 'As Told By Ginger' characters are created by Emily Kapnek and (c) by Nickelodeon.**

**Marcus Little and 'The Suite Life on Deck' characters are created by Danny Kallis and Jim Geoghan and (c) by Disney.**

**Jonesy Garcia and '6teen' is cceated by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and (c) by Fresh TV and Nelvana. **

**Dean Thomas & Lee Jordan and the characters from the Harry Potter books is given credit to JK Rowling.**

**Devon Bailey is an OC of mine and (c) by Sharper. **


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Back at Cheaha Mountain in northern Alabama, Doofenshmirtz was sitting on a chair in his Pothole-Maker-inator, laughing while Agent P was trapped.

"So you're probably wondering what this machine does!" Heinz sneered, "As the name implies, the Pothole-Maker-inator does...well...make potholes after all. But that's not the point!"

"The point is that I intend to aim this baby at a building with windows, Perry the Platypus! But not just any window! Oh no! I intend to aim at the 19th floor of the Danville Office Complex!"

Agent P was still not amused, as Doofenshmirtz dropped his smile.

"Oh, you're still not amused, Perry the Platypus? I haven't even gotten to the good part yet! As the beam from the Pothole-maker-inator bounces off the 19th floor of the Danville Office Complex, it will head straight toward a road along the parade route! And not just any road! It's a road right next to a giant 150-foot pile of horse manure!"

Doofenshmirtz then took a doll of Roger out. He got off the chair from his Pothole-maker-inator and made a giant pile of mud to simulate the manure.

Agent P smirked at his nemesis, holding the Roger doll.

"Oh don't judge me, Perry the Platypus! I have standards! I only intend to dirty up the doll, that's all!"

Agent P rolled his eyes as Doofenshmirtz went on.

"When Roger's float hits that pothole that I created, he will fling from the parade float and..." He then stuck the Roger doll into the mud. "...BAM! He will be covered in horse dump and the voters will then avoid him like the plague! And I can finally rule the entire Tri-State Area!"

He laughed loudly and then quipped, "Does this doll come in tumble dry?"

* * *

(_At the Flynn-Fletcher house, 12:15pm)_

"Okay, gang!" Phineas exclaimed to the rest of the group, "We need to find some old sitting lawnmowers that people don't use anymore, but are still operational, and trick them out."

Buford came into the backyard, dressed as the Deadly Claw with a handlebar mustache, suit, and red opera cape. Baljeet came in with a derby on the top of his head.

"What's going on?" Buford wondered, looking up at the lawnmower course above them. "What gives? I thought we were going to play secret agents where I nab all the desserts in Danville!"

"I still don't understand why I have to wear a derby!" Baljeet whined.

"It's for stylin' reasons!" Buford smirked.

"Hey, Buford and Baljeet!" Phineas smiled at the odd pair. "Yeah, I thought so too. But since the Danville Lawnmower Racing Course is closed due to potholes, the 25th Annual Lawnmower Race has been moved here!"

"The lawnmowers better be interestin' or I ain't ridin'!" Buford demanded, because he has seen Phineas exceed his expectations many times.

He looked at Buford and Baljeet "Okay, Buford and Baljeet, you take the northern section of the street. Me, Isabella, and Ferb will take the southern section of Maple! We'll meet back here at the house at 1pm sharp!"

"So do we have to bring a specific model riding lawnmower, Dinner-Bell, or it doesn't matter..."

"Doesn't matter to me, Buford. As long as each of us has his or her own riding mower, we'll be good for the race!" Phineas replied.

The two groups then went their ways: Buford and Baljeet to the north and Isabella, Phineas and Ferb to the south.

The first house Phineas came to was the Garcia-Shapiro house. Phineas knocked on the door.

Mrs. Vivian opened the door and said, "Hola, Phineas, Ferb, and Isa! What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you still have your old riding lawnmower, Mom." Isabella said.

"Of course, Isa!" Vivian replied with a wide grin, "It's out in the back!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Isabella courteously replied to her mom.

(_The DuBois house)_

Mr. DuBois came to the front door on the 2600 block of Maple Drive. His blue eyes looked saw and saw Buford and Baljeet.

"Why, hey there, y'all, you young'uns, what can I do for y'all today?" Mr. DuBois asked

"Do you have any old riding lawnmowers that we can use?" Buford asked.

"Why sure we do! We have two of 'em!" Mr. DuBois replied, "I've been wantin' to use them blades as wind-chimes!"

"Buford, how are we going to get to get both riding lawnmowers from Mr. DuBois house back to Phineas' house?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh..." Buford smirked, "I know how!"

Baljeet gulped of what was to come next.

(_10 minutes later)_

Buford was driving his riding lawnmower down the street. Attached to a rope behind Buford's lawnmower was Baljeet's riding lawnmower. Baljeet was also given a wedgie before sitting on the riding seat.

"This is not fun, Buford!" he whined.

"Oh, it is!" Buford snarked.

* * *

(_1:00pm)_

At the Senors' Island, Senior strolled around the hangar as the henchmen got into the helicopters.

"Ah, good, everything is going well for Operation Gold Storm! The henchmen are all in their vehicles!"

Junior came in with his usual outfit, rubbing his head.

"Ah, Junior, you're just in time for the..."

"Look, Father, I make the doors go woosh!" Junior exclaimed with childlike delight going back and forth between the metallic sliding doors.

Senior raised his voice, "Junior! This is no time for games!"

Junior stopped jumping, and paid attention to his father.

"Anyways, what I was about to say, my son, is that the Gold Magnet vehicle that we will be riding in is ready for takeoff! It's already got enough gas in the take to take us to Fort Knox...and a few other surprises too!" Senior snickered.

Junior looked at the massive size of the vehicle and commented, "Could we get another one like this, Father? I wonder if I could be stripping the gold parts so..."

Senior groaned and then grabbed Junior's shirt by the collar so that he could bring his son to eye level.

"Remember, Junior...ix-nay on the usic-may for the duration of the mission!"

Junior, remembering the agreement they had last night, nodded his head out of fear and gulped.

Senior's wide evil grin returned.

"Thank you! Anyways, let's get to the drivers seat...shall we?!"

Junior sighed, "Fine...Father..."

Both the Senors got onto the lift. Senior pressed a button that made the lift go up to the door that led to driver's seat of the giant magnet vehicle. Senior opened the door as the both of them got in.

Senior flipped some of the switches as the machine hummed to life. He was at the helm of the controls. The doors to the hangar opened up above them. The magnet vehicle's boosters launched up into the air, past the hangar doors and into the sky, the ocean extending as far as the eye can see. The twenty choppers with two henchmen each also went up in the air. The side boosters of the magnet vehicle then converted into the rear boosters as they took off from the island.

"And...we have takeoff!"

The magnet vehicle and the helicopters all headed westward for the three-hour trip to Fort Knox.

Junior groaned, for he was without his music to listen to.

"Oh, Father, I am most completely bored without my tunes to listen to..."

"Oh...you look bored, Junior!" Senior smiled, "Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Oh please do, Father! I do not want to be subjected to any more dullness..."

"Even...public radio?" Senior chuckled as he turned on a public radio station.

_This is Mike R. Phone on 'Looking At the Process of Becoming A Pencil', a three-hour miniseries of how a pencil makes its journey from a tree trunk to a writing utensil that everyone uses to write with. But first...it's this summer's Pledge Week, where we need your contributions..._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Junior screamed and curled in a ball. "Not public radio! Anything but public radio!"

Senior muttered, grabbing a tranquilizer syringe from the glove compartment. It was half-way filled with a blue liquid. "I cannot stand by and watch your girlish screaming for the next three hours! Luckily, I have this for such emergencies!" He inserted the syringe into his son's arm.

The blue liquid entered into Junior's bloodstream. The girlish screams emitted from Junior began to subside.

"What is this, Father, why am I...so...sleepy..."

He began to snore very deeply.

"That was close!" Senior said, "And that's not the only positive...side-effects that it has..."

* * *

The group of good Middleton cheerleaders, plus Candace, entered into the Danville Bueno Nacho.

"Let's see, what are we going to eat, girls?" Kim asked, looking at the menu.

"Hmm...looks like I'll have the side salad!" Bonnie replied. "With Italian!"

"Same for me!" Jessica said. "With thousand island dressing on the side."

"I'll have a taco salad for myself." Hope said, deciding her lunch. "No dressing for me, though! Gotta cut some unnecessary calories!"

"Same as Hope!" Caitlin said.

"Two Nacos and a side salad for myself!" Tara replied.

"Nachos...cheese!" Rufus exclaimed, extending his small pink paws forward.

"Okay...so that's four orders down, and since I'm getting a taco salad also, that leaves Candace..." Kim said, turning around to Candace.

Candace looked up and scanned the menu.

"Let's see...trying to order..."

"Come on, Candace, we don't have all day long!" Kim sneered.

"Will you just hold your horses, Kim? I'm trying to see which products don't have cheese in them!" Candace snapped.

"And why can't you have cheese?" Kim countered.

"Because, I am allergic to dairy products...and parsnips too!" Candace explained. "I'll just go with the side salad...no dressing! I'll just be Ms. Bland..."

Kim grunted, "Fine...just lemme get to the counter..."

As it so happens, they were the next people in line.

The manager was wearing glasses, and had brown hair that was a bit longer than Ned's in a mullet, and wore a blue manager's suit as opposed to Ned's orange, but has the same color clip-on-tie.

He even spoke to the girls in the same nasal tone, "Hello, this is the Bueno Nacho #852 in Danville, my name is Fred, may I take your order?"

"Let me guess..." Kim smirked, "Are you related to Ned?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm his half-brother!" came the reply from Fred, "So are you going to order or what?"

"Of course..." came the reply from Kim, "I'll have four side salads, one Italian, one Thousand-Island, two with no dressing, two orders of Nacos, two taco salads with no dressing, and two orders of nachos, extra cheese, for Rufus! Three teas, two sweet, one unsweet, and three medium diet colas too..."

"Okay, plus tax, your total is going to come to $26.39." Fred said, announcing the amount. Kim gave him $27 dollars from her handbag and Fred gave her the difference, which was 61 cents.

"Your food will be ready in about 15 minutes." he announced to the girls.

"Looks like we'll be in a booth." Kim said, pointing to one of the nearby vacant booths in the center.

Kim, Candace, and Bonnie sat on one side of the booth, while Tara, Hope, and Jessica sat in the other. Caitlin grabbed one of the chairs and sat right in the middle of the table.

"So, any suggestions for a routine on the fifth for Candace to learn?" Kim asked to her fellow cheerleaders.

"I'd vote for her to learn some of the handstands!" Tara said, raising her hand.

"Oh, handstands will be a cinch for me!" Candace said, "I've been doing them since I was seven!"

Bonnie, Jessica, Hope, and Caitlin all raised their hands.

"So handstands it is!" Kim said in choosing the topic of the practice for the fifth of July.

Her cell phone began to ring from her handbag. Kim took it out and looked at the caller ID.

It was from home.

Quickly she picked it up.

_K: Hello? Oh, hey Daddy!_

_Ja: Hiya, Kimberly!_

K: Did you make it home?

Ja: We're just lucky that the Sloth arrived in one piece last night! Anyways, how is the cheerleading coming along?

K: Everything's fine, Dad, except that Candace's room got sabotaged by some pranksters last night.

_Ja: Well, I do hope the proper authorities will arrest those hoodlums!_

_K: Agreed, Dad! Did you ground the Tweebs?_

Ja: For a whole two days, Kimberly, and we've shut down their inventions as well.

_K: Well, at least they won't be able to hack into my diary for a while..._

_Ja: Where's Ronald, by the way?_

K: Practicing with the football team with some seven-on-seven drills.

_Ja: Hope he doesn't get injured during a game..._

_K: Me too, Daddy! I would be worried as well!_

_Ja: Anyways, good luck for the rest of the day and I'll talk with you later on tonight! Me and your mother have a date tonight!_

K: Okay, talk to you then!

* * *

Phineas first directed to the group to the group of riding lawnmowers.

"Ferb here has tricked-out the lawnmowers with parts of car engines that would achieve top speeds of 50 miles an hour. The course itself is around a half-mile long and the entire race is about 150 laps. We're going to have a pit crew as well if anyone gets low on fuel!" Phineas explained the course. "Of course, the blades have been removed for safety reasons! Racing jumpsuit, helmets, gloves, and boots are over there! Once we get changed, we'll start up the race!"

"So in other words, Dinner Bell, all it is is just racing lawnmowers around for 75 miles?" Buford asked, "You know that I get tired of racing after only five miles!"

"What's wrong with that, Buford?" Baljeet wondered.

"I get very sleepy!" Buford replied with a slight gruff.

"Ah...but that's where the beauty lies in Ferb's expert engineering, Buford!" Phineas grinned. "The lawnmowers have a few hidden surprises in them!"

Buford got into the protective suit and pads, sat in the seat of his lawnmower and sneered, "I'll be the judge of that!" He started up the engine to his riding lawnmower, revved up the engine, and began moving at normal speeds.

"Ohh...look at my tricked-out lawnmower!" he snarked, underwhelmed at its performance.

"Um, Buford, a good suggestion is to press the red button right next to the steering wheel!" Phineas suggested.

"Fine, but it'd better do somethin' for me!" Buford replied with a gruff before he pressed the red button.

All of a sudden, his lawnmower began to bounce about 20 feet in the air and landed softly on the ground around ten times.

"Wooo! Buford loves ridin' lawnmowers!" he shouted as he bounced up and down.

Phineas smiled as he saw the look of joy and approval from his friend.

"Good thing that Ferb made the suspension a bit softer on all the mowers! And the tires too!" he said.

* * *

Then, Candace heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the ID and shrieked with joy.

It was Jeremy on the other end. She immediately answered it without question.

_C: Hello? Oh, hi, Jeremy!_

Je: Hey, Candace! Um, listen, the seven-on-seven drills are over with and we're going out for lunch.

_C: Who are you with?_

_Je: Ron, Coltrane, and Monty are coming along. Ron wanted to go past the Danville Bueno Nacho location for his lunch and..._

_C: (blushes) Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh!Ohmi...oh, um, that's good, Jeremy!_

_Je: I'll come by and swing on over in a few minutes._

_C: Okay...bye, Jeremy!_

Candace squealed for joy! "Oh yes! Jeremy's gonna come here! And right before our date too!"

"From what I've read from a study in _Teen Relationships _magazine..." Tara said, quoting from one of her favorite magazines. "...relationships tend to last 75% longer if the boyfriend calls up the girlfriend to tell her that he loves her before a date!"

"Me and Jeremy are going to be together, Tara!" Candace sighed, "I can just see that look in his eyes! Love will conquer all in the end!"

"What are you and Jeremy going to do after the movie, Candace?" Jessica asked.

"We're going to Danville Lake! They always have an annual fireworks show at around 11 tonight and they allow people, in bathing suits of course, to go in the lake, relax, and watch the fireworks from there! Me and Jeremy will be holding hands together as we share a kiss underneath the romantic display!" Candace explained the rituals of the 40th Annual Late-Night Fireworks Display.

After Kim ended the call with her dad and Candace ended her call with Jeremy and the rituals of their date, she questioned Kim on another matter, "And, speaking of pranksters, have you found out whose fingerprints were on that stink bottle?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot about that!" Kim gasped. She put her phone back in her handbag and took out her Kimmunicator.

Wade came on-screen.

"Hey, Kim, I see that you're about to chow down on some goodies!"

Kim giggled a little "Oh, Wade, we're just waiting for our food to come to the table!" However, the smile faded from her face as she got to more serious matters.

"Did you find any fingerprints on the stink bottle I gave you this morning from Candace's room? I need to find those mischief-makers before they strike again!"

"Sorry, Kim!" Wade said with a bit of disappointment, "The pranksters, whoever they are, did their homework early. I was able to find some smudges on the bottle, but judging from the fibers I found, they wore gloves."

"Aw man..." Kim uttered, "Isn't there some other way you can trace the bottle?"

"The only way that I can trace the bottle is through the ISBN code, Kim!" Wade groaned, "It's going to take me at least a good couple of hours before I can trace it to where it came from!"

Kim sighed, "Okay, Wade, keep me posted!" She turned off the Kimmunicator and set it on the table.

Candace, on the other hand, was fixated on the choice of outfit that Kim was wearing, specifically her one-strap unhooked overalls.

_Perfect! That's the outfit I'm gonna wear on my date with Jeremy tonight!_

"Um...Candace?" Kim asked uncomfortably, "What are you looking at?"

Candace darted her eyes back and forth and nervously "Um...nothing, Kim! Honest!"

"Whatever..." Kim scoffed before getting to the matter at hand, "Listen, Wade needs to run a scan on that ISBN code on the bottle!"

"ISBN code? What kind of geeky gibberish is that?" Candace asked, confused a bit.

Kim groaned, "It's the thing with bars that one scans with! Like in a grocery store?!"

"Ohhh..." Candace understood, "That's what you meant! So why can't he find any fingerprints?"

"Because..." Kim explained, "...the perpetrators must've worn gloves at the time they bought those bottles."

"Can't your tech dude analyze any of the other stuff the pranksters used?" Candace asked impatiently.

"If there's still some left after you and Stacy cleaned up your room, then yes!" Kim said, implying a chance that there was still some evidence left. "The sooner we find him or her who performed this pranks and throw then in jail, the better..."

Tara interrupted the conversation and said, "I think I saw something?"

Candace's heart jumped a beat, "You did, Tara? What is it?"

Kim added in, "What did you see?"

"While I was getting ready for the cheer practifce, I saw you and Stacy cleaning up the pie mess from that mechanism, disassemble it, and putting it in the attic." Tara replied, recalling the events from earlier in the morning.

"Then that's where we're going to go...after we eat lunch of course!" Candace grinned.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Seven minutes later, Fred arrived with the girls' orders. He placed the tray on the table and left them be.

The cheerleaders and Candace grabbed their correct orders while Rufus began to dive into the tray of extra cheese.

"Mmm...cheese!" Rufus squeaked, rubbing his paws together over the delicious Mexican concoction. He took several bites of the nachos.

While Kim was eating her salad, Candace asked a delicate question.

"Um, Kim, did you have any boyfriends?"

Kim finished one bite of her taco salad and gave a loud swallow of her food.

"Candace...it's a more complicated sitch than you think..."

"I was just asking a question!" Candace said in exasperation, "Sheesh! You don't have to be so dramatic about it!"

"To put it this way, Candace..." Jessica said, "Josh Mankey broke up with her about four months ago. He was caught cheating on another girl!"

Rufus stuck out his cheese-covered tongue in disgust, "Eww...Mankey!" and resumed eating.

"And to make matters worse, I obsessed over him for a good five months! I would've died of embarrassment if I was even remotely close to him!" Kim recalled over her brief, but obsessive, crush with Josh. "And now, approaching my junior year, I have no boyfriend to speak of!" She buried her face in shame.

"I just don't know what to do!"

Candace, sensing the sadness and heartbreak inside of Kim, cheered her up.

"Look, Kim! I know that you're going through a lot of pain and hardship right now, but from what I have seen so far, you have a wonderful support group of friends to help you though! And don't worry, you'll find that Mr. Perfect Boyfriend soon enough!"

"Aww..thanks, Candace!" Kim smiled, her feelings cheered up.

"No problem, Kim!" Candace said before seeing Coltrane's car pull up in an empty parking lot.

She gasped for joy.

"Oh yes! He's here! Jeremy's here!"

Candace put aside her fork, jumped out of the booth, and rushed up to Jeremy as he was walking into the restaurant.

"Oh Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed, hugging him hard and time. "I just love you so much!"

Jeremy giggled a bit and kissed his girlfriend on the lips, "Love you too, Candace!"

"So...ready for that movie date tonight, my perfect Jere-Bear?" Candace cooed as they touched each others' noses.

"More than ready! All I have to do is to pick out the perfect outfit for the perfect girl in my life!" Jeremy smiled. "So, I'll be out there at six! Car pulled up, hair slicked back and everything!"

"Oooooo! I like the sound of that, Jeremy!" Candace smiled, rubbing her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Anyways, Ron's going to get a quick bite to eat here and then we're gonna drop everyone off at their house to relax." Jeremy said, looking at Candace in his eyes.

"But what about you shift at Slushy Burger?" Candace wondered.

"They got someone else to cover my shift! So, I'll just relax around the house and wait till around 4:30 to get ready." Jeremy said.

"Okay, Jeremy!" Candace replied with a smile, giving him a peck on the cheek. "See you at six!"

The two hugged each other once more. Jeremy, along with Monty and Coltrane sat in the opposite corner of the restaurant.

"Isn't he adorable!" Candace romantically sighed, looking at Jeremy talking with Coltrane and Monty.

"Wait...where's Ron?" Kim asked before she heard the swinging of the door and Ron coming in, dancing around.

"Oh yeah! Ron Stoppable's here fo-shizzle in the house! Ready for his homies, his nacos!"

He came to the counter and said, slapping a $20 bill on the counter "Freddy...my good man! I would like two Nacos with extra cheese and extra Diablo Sauce, on the double!"

"Okay, Ron..." Fred replied unenthusiastically. "You're order number 119..."

"Alright, but first, I gotta check up with my fellow cheerleaders!" Ron slyly grinned as he strutted on over the booth where the girls are sitting.

"Well, hello, ladies!" Ron said in a deep voice.

"Oh, hey, Ron!" Kim replied with a bit of a nervous smile in her voice, particularly his entrance into the restaurant. "How was the seven-on-seven practice?"

"It was pretty good, KP...had a fun time going up against Monty and Jeremy, which I totally dominated!"

"I intercepted you twice!" Monty yelled from across the restaurant.

"Ummmmmmm...yeah, so I have to cut down on my mistakes! But before you know it, girls, I will make the final cut on the roster by the time August rolls around!"

"I know you can, Ron!" Kim said with a smile, "I believe in you!"

"Thanks, KP! That means a lot!" Ron replied, thanking his long-time friend with satisfaction.

"No big, Ron!" Kim complimented.

"How's Rufus doing?" Ron asked looking at Rufus finishing up the Nacho order, his face covered with cheese.

"Let's just say he's enjoying his lunch, Ron!" Kim snickered.

Rufus belched out loudly after chowing down on two orders of Nachos.

"Heh, I taught him that!" Ron chuckled a little before putting Rufus in his pocket.

"Ron..." Kim groaned, "...not in front of the other girls!"

"Ugh...the mole rat needs to learn some manners..." Candace muttered to herself.

Then, four beeps of the Kimmunicator rang out from her handbag.

"I'll get that!" Kim insisted, grabbing her Kimmunicator from the bag.

"What's the sitch, Wade? You got anything yet on the ISBN code?"

Wade came onscreen, "Nothing yet, Kim! But on an unrelated note, you got a hit on the site from Fort Knox, Kentucky! Something about a nine-story golden magnet vehicle!"

"Okay...that definitely has the signatures of an evil plot!" Kim deduced quickly. "We're on our way!"

"Ugh...another one of those missions?" Canadce scoffed dismissively.

"Candace, please don't start this again!" Kim complained.

"Ugh...fine, just go ahead and bust some..."

Candace paused at that word and her eyes began to twitch once more.

"Bu...Bu..."

Tara took one look at Candace's condition and tried to get Kim to pay attention, "Kim...I think you should..."

"No time for that, Tara! The world needs to be saved!" Kim interrupted, ignoring Tara's pleas.

Kim then looked at Ron, whom had already consumed both his nacos.

"Come on, Ron, we got an evil plot to bust up!" She grabbed Ron by the hand and rushed him out of Bueno Nacho.

"Whoa! Watch the shirt, KP! I just got that ironed out!"

But little did Kim know that, for the second time in two days, she used the dreaded 'b' word around Candace without even knowing.

Kim and Ron rushed outside of Bueno Nacho and stopped at least half a block away from the restaurant. She immediately took out the Kimmunicator once more.

"Wade! Where's our ride?" she asked, expecting to be picked up.

"It should be here in about a few minutes!" Wade said. "Oh and um, Kim!"

"Yes, Wade?"

"There is definitely no way that you're going to fight crime in those clothes!"

Kim looked down and moaned loudly, for she was still in her flannel shirt/one-strap overalls look.

"Wade's right, Ron!" Kim lamented, "I can't fight crime while looking like MC Honey..."

Then she paused and gasped louder! She forgot something even more important!

"Wade..." Kim uttered, her hand trembling on the Kimmunicator, "...where are my mission clothes?"

"And mine too!" Ron screamed.

Wade typed in the coordinates of their mission clothes as fast as possible.

"Um, guys, you're not going to believe where they are..." Wade stuttered.

"Where are they?" Kim demanded.

"The Flynn-Fletcher house!" Wade answered.

"Oh great!" Kim sighed, "This is totally so the drama!"

_  
Back at Bueno Nacho, Candace continued to twitch her eyes around and clutched her hands around the table hard.

"What's going on with her?" Hope speculated.

"You're about to see in three...two...one..." Tara acknowledged, knowing what was going to happen next.

The memory of her seeing Candace in this state was the last thing she remembered clearly yesterday before Carl's misfired Amnesia-inator blast wiped away the events of the Hotel Du Phineas and Ferb clean from her mind.

"Those boys are so busted this time!" Candace shouted through the restaurant. She took out her pink phone and called Stacy up. "That's it! I'm gonna...I'm gonna find out what they're doin'!"

"Wait...busting? What is busting?" Jessica asked, a bit unaware of what was going on.

Tara clarified it a bit more, "She tries to bust her brothers for some unseen invention in their backyard! Like when she imagined some sort of a hotel yesterday, she threw paint on the grass!"

"FYI, Tara, that hotel was right there in front of my face!" Candace bit back.

"Come on, Tara!" Hope countered, "No one can do such a thing in a small backyard!"

"Oh, you'll see, Hope! Right now, I gotta get on the phone with Stace!"

Hope's voice turned silent as Candace answered her phone.

"Stace, I need to know what are the boys building in the backyard! What?! A lawnmower-racing course?! That is definitely bustable!"


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

(_Flynn-Fletcher House, 1:45pm) _

Phineas put his hands on his hips in triumph. His lawnmower racing course soared about 140 feet in the air. Not only was it tall but there were also three lanes that the mowers can race on and pass each other. The course was about the size of almost the entire backyard, save for the oak tree and was paved with dirt and mud.

"Okay, gang, the course is all finished!" he proudly boasted of his latest accomplishment.

Isabella and her Fireside Girls came up to Phineas, their uniforms all dust and mud-caked.

"We finally got our Raising the Ground patch!" she declared, holding the rare patch in the air and putting it on her sash. "See, girls! With a bit of persistence, we can achieve anything!"

"I got mud on my glasses..." Gretchen whined as she tried to wipe her glasses out with her sash, but got smudges all over it.

"Here, lemme help with that!" Isabella said. She took out a washcloth and cleaned up Gretchen's glasses.

"There, good as new!" she smiled. Gretchen put her glasses back on.

* * *

Up in Candace's room, both Stacy and Monique gasped with their mouths wide open.

"Whoa, girl, I retract everything that I said about Candace yesterday!" Monique exclaimed, looking at the course.

"I gotta call Candace about it ASAP!" Stacy blurted out while dialing Candace's number.

"Um, Candace, I think you need to come home right now! Your brothers are building a...

"What is it? Hmm...looks like to be some sort of a race..." She looked down at the souped-up lawnmowers, "...with riding mowers!"

She ended the call with Candace.

"So, what's the end result, Stacy?" Monique wondered.

"Candace and the other girls are coming back to the house in 30 minutes!" Stacy answered, but then looked at the lawnmowers with Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the gang, in their protective jumpsuits and safety harnesses, jumping up and down. After that, the drives drove the mowers up the ramp to the starting line. "But...I think we should have some fun with them too!"

"Girl, I thought..." Monique started before Stacy interrupted her at the door.

"Come on, Monique! Let's go!" Stacy yelled with excitement, and flung open the door.

"This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger..." Monique muttered to herself.

* * *

A block away from the Danville Bueno Nacho, Kim looked down on her out-of-place 90s hip-hop clothes.

"Ron! There's no way that I can fight crime looking like this!" Kim griped.

"Look on the bright side, KP!" Ron said, trying to put a smile on things, "At least you could rap out some lyrics while fighting the baddies' henchmen!"

"Ron! I'm trying to be serious here!" Kim snarled, then looked down at her overalls again, "Looks like I'm going to go past the Flynn-Fletchers house to get my uniform!"

She heard the four beeps of her Kimmunicator once more! Kim whipped it out as Wade came on.

"Wade! Tell me that you have a solution to my mission clothing ish!"

Wade smiled, "You're in luck, Kim! Your ride has an extra set of mission clothes that you and Ron can change into! He also has separate changing room for...you know...privacy!"

"Thanks, Wade! You're on a roll!" Kim complimented.

"And I do hope an extra belt can hold up my pants this time!" Ron said, hoping that he won't suffer a wardrobe malfunction for the mission.

"Don't fret, Ron. The belt will be big enough for you!" Kim chuckled a little. "Now, let's get to our ride!"

* * *

(_2 hours and one change of clothes later)_

She came out, emerged in her original mission uniform.

"Ahhh...so nice to be in the mission clothes and able to fight crime!" Kim sighed happily with relief. She folded up the flannel shirt and overalls and put her CB boots and jewelry on top of it.

"Lookin' great! Lookin' great! But I do need a brush or something..." Ron admired himself in the mirror. He, too, got into his extra mission clothes.

Rufus, from his pants pocket, tossed him a comb.

Ron caught the comb in his hand. "Thanks, little buddy!" He began to brush his hair with the comb and slicked it back.

"Oh yeah, Ron-man's got it now!"

As he struck a pose in the mirror, one strand of his blonde hair suddenly popped up from the back of his crown.

It was a dreaded cowlick.

Ron groaned over this hair disaster.

"Um, Rufus? Cowlick emergency?!"

Rufus saw the cowlick on the crown of his owner's head, spat into his paws, and climbed up to the back of Ron's head. He rubbed the lick as hard as he could to keep it down, but it stuck right back up. Rufus tried again a second time and it was the same result. Frustrated with the results, Rufus sat on top of the cowlick but then it flung back up, flying Rufus into Ron's civilian clothes.

"You okay, Rufus, buddy?" he asked for concern, holding his pet in his arms.

"Okay..." Rufus squeaked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the cowlick later..."

Ron folded his regular clothes and put them right next to Kim's.

A man emerged from his private box in front of Team Possible's presence. He was a man well into his late 60s wearing a white seersucker suit with matching white dress shoes, a black pinstripe tie. He also brandished a gray goatee to match his gray-dyed hair.

He was Colonel Ernesto Cluckers, the CEO and founder of Colonel Cluckers Fried Chicken, or CCFC for short.

"Hey, Colonel, thanks for the ride, and the extra mission clothes!" Kim complimented, like she usually does with her favors.

"It's the least I can do for y'all, Miss Possible, since you saved my secret family recipe from that warehouse fire a month ago!" Colonel Cluckers replied with a smile, adjusting his tie.

"It's no big, Colonel! Just a fire extinguisher, some rubber bands, a jetpack, and a pair of pliers will do the trick!"

The pilot announced on the speaker, "We're coming up on Fort Knox, Colonel. The general has given us permission to land!"

"Set her down on the landing pad! The sooner who's causing all this ruckus at Fort Knox, the better!"

* * *

Once the jet landed on the helipad, Kim and Ron both got out.

General Brass, whom was in charge of the forces at Fort Knox, greeted Kim.

"Miss Possible! So glad that you can make it to here at Fort Knox! We need your help!" Brass replied with the utmost urgency.

"Just bring me up to date on this sitch, and I can figure it out!" Kim informed him.

General Brass directed Team Possible to the command center.

"Around 3pm Central Time, 4pm Eastern, we detected this on our security cameras, Miss Possible!" Brass said, as he sat down on his command chair. He pressed a few buttons as an image of the giant golden magnet vehicle and around twenty black helicopters from a nearby Army base in North Carolina.

"Oh yeah, that definitely looks very suspicious!" Kim confirmed, observing the picture, "I'll get Wade for more info on this so-called magnet!"

She pulled out her Kimmunicator as Wade came online.

"Hey, Kim, you made it to Fort Knox?"

Kim snickered, "Yep, we did! Even though Ron has hair issues...again!" She rolled her eyes as Ron's cowlick popped up again.

"You know, KP, I think we should get better brushes for my lick, because it's really getting on my nerves!"

"We can brush it down once we get back to Danville, Ron!" Turning back to the issue at hand, she added, "Wade, can you get more info on this magnet vehicle?"

"Don't worry, Kim! I'm all over it!" Wade insisted, typing furiously with both of his hands.

After a few minutes, he exclaimed, "Got it! I have tracked the financial records of the person that bought the magnet vehicle!"

"Let's have a little look-see!" Kim grinned.

The Kimmunicator zoomed in on a signature on a receipt.

"Take a look at this receipt from Magnet Vehicles in London, dated from two weeks ago!" Wade said, pointing a signature on the receipt.

Kim and Ron took a closer look at the signature.

"From my guess, it looks like...upside-down squirrels?" Ron quipped.

Kim snarked, "Ron, this is obviously script handwriting. Something I haven't seen in a long time!"

"Script handwriting?! Earth to KP! No one uses script handwriting!" Ron countered.

"Ugh, don't remind me, Ron! I haven't even used script in my report since the fifth grade!" Kim sarcastically said.

"I couldn't even tell an 'A' from my 'S's!" Ron bemoaned, for he was terrible at writing in script.

Kim paused for a moment

"Wait a minute..."

She took a closer look at the signature and deducted immediately.

"Ron, this is an S! Three S's in succession!"

"So, someone with that nickname must be fancy?" Ron joked.

However, Kim was much more serious in the tone of her voice. "Ron! There's only one person who uses the S-S-S signature!"

Just as soon as she finished her sentence, she looked above and noticed dust in the ceiling.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!"

Metallic poles from the magnet car protruded from the ceiling, emitting rubble and debris in the way. No one was harmed since Kim told them to get out of the way. Eventually, it made a sizable hole in the ceiling.

A television screen emerged from one of the sides of the magnet vehicle as a familiar villain's face took shape on the screen.

"Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior!" Kim growled, staring at the vehicle "I should've known that you two would be behind all of this!"

"Ah, Kim Possible!" Senior smiled from below, "Funny that we have met again!"

"Whatever you're planning this time, Senior, it won't work!" Kim declared.

Senior merely chuckled, "I think your ranting has made you a bit...tired, Miss Possible! Here, let me help you!"

The magnet then began to emit a purple gas into the air.

"Why...why do I feel so tired all of a sudden!" Kim yawned. The soldiers at the base began to stretch their arms as they fell asleep!

Senior smiled, "Sleep tight, Miss Possible!"


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

(_Charlene Doofenshmirtz's house)_

Vanessa sat on the couch, completely bored. She continued to flip through the channels on the TV, trying to find something interesting.

All she found was a bunch of reruns.

"Ugh...it's the same thing, over and over again!" Vanessa griped, "I wish if I could get out of this house!"

"Then why don't you...?" Charlene requested as she was vacuuming the living room. However, Vanessa could see her mom's mouth was moving, she couldn't understand what Charlene was saying due to the sound of the vacuum.

"I can't hear you, Mom! Can you please turn off the vacuum?!" Vanessa shouted at the top of her lungs.

Charlene finally turned off the vacuum cleaner and said, "What I was saying, Vanessa, is that you need some fresh air! Why don't you go outside and walk in Downtown Park?"

"At least it'll be more entertaining than watching reruns all summer long..." Vanessa admitted.

She stood up from the couch and said, "Mom, I'll be at the park for the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay dear..." Charlene replied from the kitchen, "Just be back by suppertime!"

"Don't worry, Mom! I won't be late!" Vanessa smiled as she headed out the door.

Vanessa walked along the sidewalk, for it was seven blocks to the downtown park. She admired the beauty of nature with birds chirping in their nests and squirrels gathering nuts in the trees.

However, the perfect scenery of nature was broken with a cell phone ring.

"Ugh...great...! I'll get it..."

As it turns out, she had two cell phones. Her regular one, the one with a dark bat cover on it, wasn't ringing. It was the other one, a disposable untraceable cell phone that she regularly uses with only one person.

_V: Hey, Monty, you there?_

_M: Oh, heya, Vanessa! I've had to go through football practice today, seven-on-seven drills to be exact! But I'm free for the rest of the day._

_V: Oh, that's perfect!_

_M: I think we should meet up at the Downtown Park in Danville._

_V: Well...my mom's working around the house and, well, you know my annoying dad, out of town, planning evil things or whatever. So, I have no problem with it too!_

_M: So, see you in 30?_

_V: I'll see you then!_

As Vanessa hung up her phone, she strolled right into the park, awaiting her lover.

Unbeknown to Vanessa, the faces of Violet and Tricia popped out on one of the nearby bushes.

"So what will happen next?" Tricia asked, looking up at Violet.

Violet popped her gum and replied, "We'll go quickly and quietly through the park, one couple at a time, and eavesdrop on their conversations. The one that would have the most implications is the one we're going after."

"And that girl will have to become our spy on the Middleton cheerleaders?" Tricia guessed out the rest of her plan.

"That is what I intend for, Tricia!" Violet smirked, "And maybe humiliate Veruca in the process!"

"Um, no offense, Violet, but..." Tricia suggested, "...I think you should spit that gum out in order to maintain our element of surprise."

Violet sighed and spat her gum out in the grass.

"Got that out the way! Now...let's move!"

The two girls moved the bush along to find the conversation of the first couple they could overhear.

Tricia and Violet came upon the first couple that they spied on behind them. The woman, in her late-teens, was a blonde and the young man, around the same age, had black hair.

"So...wanna have dinner tonight?" the young man asked.

"Of course!" the young woman smiled at him as they kissed each other.

Tricia stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ugh..." Violet groaned, "...next couple!"

(_Five couples spied upon later)_

Violet was completely disappointed with the lack of success thus far to her plan.

"Ugh...this is BS, Trisha!" she growled through her teeth, "We've been in this park for forty minutes and all I hear is mushy-mushy lovely-dovely crap! Where is the drama?! Where is the heartbreak?!"

"Patience, Violet!" Tricia insisted. "The couple will come to us! Don't get in a tizzy about it!"

"They better come here within the next ten minutes!" Violet warned, "Or I will get my aunt to sue the head of the Parks and Rec department of this city!"

Vanessa sat on a nearby park bench, allowing her hair to be blown by the sweet summer wind. She saw Monty walking towards her way. He was in his Middleton High athletics shirt and shorts.

"Hey, Monty!" she smiled at him.

"Hey, Vanessa!" Monty said, grinning back at her. He wore an upbeat smile on his face.

"How did the football practice go?"

Monty smiled and answered, "Coach Barkin told me that I finally got a spot on the team!"

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" Vanessa squealed for joy, hugging him tightly. "What position are you playing?"

"Linebacker!" Monty said, "And Coach also told me my jersey number will be thirty-nine!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Vanessa grinned, hugging him.

"And to celebrate the occasion, may I have the honor of taking you out for dinner this evening?"

"Of course! Yes!" Vanessa accepted with joy in her heart.

Then she got worried, "We do have to sneak out, though, so that our dads wouldn't, you know, find out!"

"Don't worry!" Monty smiled, "I'll sneak my car into the alleyway that connects to your mom's house! You can sneak down from your window with the bedsheets!"

"And I still worry about someone posting a photo of us on AddressBook..." Vanessa shuddered. "If both of our dads find that photo, it would be dead meat for the both of us!"

"I will assure you that our dads won't find out at all and no one will even take a single photo of us!" Monty confirmed, reassuring Vanessa that their secret will be safe.

The two of them walked with each other, hand in hand, as the afternoon sun slowly sank in the west.

Little did they realize that two other girls were watching them from behind in the bushes.

"Bingo!" Violet clucked, "I may have found my spy!"

* * *

(_Cheaha Mountain, Alabama, 4:45pm)_

Heinz activated a lift as his Potholemaker-inator soared 100 feet into the sky, which rolled booms of thunder.

"And so, Perry the Platypus, in about ten minutes, my Potholemaker-inator will fire into the sky, hit the office building, create the pothole that will fling Roger into the manure and my reign of the Tri-State Area will begin!" Doofenshmirtz cackled, aiming the Potholemaker-inator and finalizing the coordinates.

From inside the back seat of Lemon station wagon, Agent P looked around the vehicle for a means of escape. His eyes turned to the attention of a cigarette lighter. He smirked as he hopped on over to the front seat. Agent P used his webbed feet to push in the cigarette lighter until the coil on the nichrome wire. He waited until the heating element turned orange hot as he released it from the socket with his beaver tail. With the use of his tail as a holder, Agent P burned through the strings of his fuzzy dice trap.

Now free of his restraints, he somersaulted his way through the moon roof and onto the top of of the car.

Doofenshmirtz, using a pair of binoculars, looked down from ten stories and gasped. Thunder rumbled as the skies became gray all around him.

"Perry the Platypus?!" the mad doctor gasped in horror.

"So...you think that you can get out of my fuzzy dice trap!" Heinz sneered, "Well, we'll see about..."

But he paused for a moment, thinking things through.

"I can't fight him up here while my -inator is warming up! It's a good thing I installed this metallic ladder button in my chair!"

He pressed a button to reveal an unfolding metallic ladder with two metallic rods protruding from the top of it. Heinz got off of his seat and began to climb down the ladder.

"I'll be right down, Perry the Platypus! Just allow me some time to climb this ladder here..."

He did all of this while a thunderstorm was gathering around them.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

(_Flynn-Fletcher house)_

Phineas and the rest of his friends, the Fireside Girls, and the Carters were on their riding lawnmowers at the very start of the track. A small crowd of 100 people gathered at the track on the top.

"So when are we going to start, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"We designed lawnmowers for Monique and Stacy, and one for Candace as well." Phineas explained, pointing to the pink riding lawnmower with the bow on top of it.

Monique and Stacy both slid the patio screen door open as both girls saw the giant lawnmower racing course, 140 feet above them.

"O...M...G..." Monique gasped. "Candace was totally right and I was totally wrong about her!"

"Hey, Monique and Stacy!" Phineas waved to them, "Wanna join in on our race?"

"It totally looks awesome!" Stacy yelled for joy, grabbing Monique's hand. "Come on, Monique! Let's try it out!"

"No way, girl!" Monique refused at first, "I don't wanna be at fault if something goes wrong!"

"Don't worry, Monique!" Phineas confided in her. "We've beefed up these mowers with the latest in safety technology! We've even created a jumpsuit for you! Ferb?"

Ferb held up a pink jumpsuit in Monique's size and a pink helmet as well.

Tempted by the shade of pink, her state of refusal immediately broke down.

"Wow! Now how can a girl like me refuse to wear pink! Guys, you've just got yourselves a new racer!"

Phineas and Ferb winked at each other and gave a thumbs up gesture.

The two cars containing the cheerleaders, and an agitated Candace, finally arrived in the driveway.

Tara opened her mouth in awe.

_Wow…Candace isn't crazy after all!_

Candace flung open the car door so that she could get a look at the race course.

"Oh yes!" she sneered, looking at the race course. "It definitely looks bustable from here!"

Jessica and the other cheerleaders came out the car and were slack-jawed at the giant structure in the backyard.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" Hope gasped in disbelief.

Bonnie added, "Man...that racing track is huge!"

"Why did they even build it?" Caitlin asked.

Candace seized the opportunity and announced, "This is what my brothers do in the backyard every single day this summer to avoid being bored! They always create gigantic things such as this lawnmower course here, and make it disappear by the end of the day!" She then grabbed her own hair and threaded it through her fingers up and down, messing it up. "And it is driving me crazy!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Jessica ordered, "Just get a hold of yourself!"

"How can I get a hold of myself when my brothers are up there doing something dangerous!" Candace screamed at the top of lungs.

"Hi, Candace!" Phineas replied, waving to Candace and her girls below.

"Phineas! When Mom gets home from the Independence Day Fair, she's going to bust you so hard that it'll make your head spin!" Candace warned them.

"What does she mean by that?" Phineas questioned to Ferb. All his step-brother could do was to shrug his shoulders.

Then he added to his sister, "Anyways, are you going to join us for our lawnmower race?"

"Uh…hello, Phineas?! What do the two letters 'n and o' mean anything to you?!" Candace shouted at them, walking towards her lawnmower.

"Are you sure, Candace? We even prepared a lawnmower just for you!" Phineas doubted, pointing to her lawnmower.

"You mean this stupid thing, Phineas?" Candace mumbled, concentrating her eyes on her inventive brother "For the last time, Phineas, I am not going to be involved in one of your….

What she was unaware of was that she leaned her elbow against the control panel of the lawnmower and accidentally pressed on the ignition button.

"Um, Candace…" Tara warned, "You need to watch where you are….."

"What the…" Candace gasped as her lawnmower started up. She grasped at the steering wheel of the mower as it peeled away.

AIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHH!

The lawnmower zoomed past the girls, messing up their hair.

"…going!"

Tara spat out some grass from her mouth.

"MAKEEEEE ITTTT STOPPPPPPP!"

Candace yelled as loud as she could as she held on her hand on the steering wheel. The mower then made its way up the dirt road leading to the track. She was being dragged in the dirt and mud.

"PHINEAS! FERB!"

The mower finally made a complete stop at the starting line. Candace was completely covered in mud.

"This is totally not fun…"

Down at the base, the Middleton cheerleaders huddled up.

"Girls, should we go and attend Phineas' race?" Tara questioned.

"Well, we don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day." Bonnie said.

"But look at that course!" Caitlin exclaimed, "It's all…muddy and…well…dirty!"

"Yeah…" Jessica agreed, looking down at her boots, "And I've got a date tonight!"

"Look!" Hope exclaimed, pointing.

The other cheerleaders saw it too. It was an elevator leading from the base to the very top of the track.

"Well, that'll work!" Bonnie grinned as they all walked to the elevator, which took them all up to the top of the track.

* * *

(_10 minutes later)_

As they took their seats in the stands, they noticed Monique in the race.

"Whoa…now there's something you don't see every day!" Tara exclaimed, pointing to her in the race, 15 feet away from them.

"What else can I say, girl!" Monique grinned, flipping down the visor on her helmet "I'm ready to rock and roll!"

And so, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Monique, Stacy, the Carter family and Candace, now clean of the mud and dirt, all lined up at the starting line.

They were looking at the blinking lights with rows of red lights and two rows of green lights underneath it.

"Ready….set…..go!"

All of the lawnmowers took off as banjo music began to play in the background.

_Ridin' in the dirt_

_Plowin' through the mud_

_We're having fun_

_Drivin' our lawnmowers through the crud (Buford's mower speeds up behind Candace. She gets mud in her hair)_

_It's the sport that has everyone on their heels_

_By showin' some impossible stunts_

_Like driving on two wheels! (Phineas activates a button that allows him to drive on his hind wheels, outraces Buford and Baljeet)_

_It ain't stock car racin'_

_But it'll make your heart pacin'_

_You get mud in your hair_

_You get bugs in your teeth (Candace has bugs within the gums of her teeth)_

_You need to be there_

_Every time the racers meet_

_On our…_

_(Ferb in a deep vouice: our,our,our,our)_

_It's our lawnmower racing ride (Ride)_

_Gear grindin', engine whinin'_

_Heart thumpin' battle side by side_

_You can feel the heat_

_Of where two mowers meet_

_On our lawnmower racing ride…_

_Lawnmower racing ride!  
__

* * *

_(Fort Knox, Kentucky, 3:30pm)_

"Wake up…."

Kim groaned as the effects of the sleeping powder wore off.

Senior began to slightly chuckle.

"Wake up, Miss Possible!"

Kim slowly opened her green eyes as she was coming to.

She looked down and saw that she was on a cold hard steel slab. Her hands and ankles were restrained by steel cuffs. Ron opened his eyes as well and was, likewise, trapped.

"Ahh…there you go, Miss Possible!" Senior grinned, tapping thrice on his cane.

"Senior! What are you trying to do with the Fort Knox gold?" Kim demanded.

"It's a traditional plot for villains, such as myself, to try stealing gold from the world's most secure gold depository!" Senior explained his plan. "The henchmen that I bought from HenchCo will load up the gold into the magnet vehicle.

"And how are you going to get into the vault?" Kim sneered, "It's the most complex in the world and you'll never be able to get to it!"

"That is where you are wrong, Miss Possible…" Senior continued, "To get into the vault, I and the HenchCo henchmen devised a device that will unscramble the security code! In about ten minutes, I will leave here with $500 million in bullion. Once I drive off with the gold back to the island, I will put the gold on the black market, raise it to an obscene price per pound and the money will roll in to my coffers like an endless stream!"

"It's always money the bad guys are after, even though you're already a billionaire..." Kim mocked Senior's intentions.

"Indeed, Miss Possible!" Senior laughed, "One of the Seven Deadly Sins is greed. That's always a traditional villainous trait one must have!"

"Why don't you try something else, like….umm….what do bad guys like in motivations?" Ron asked but then got clueless.

"Ron!" Kim growled, "Don't give the villains any ideas!"

"Anyways, Miss Possible!" Senior interrupted the two, pressing a red button.

"I can tell that red buttons are not a good thing…" Ron said, looking worried.

"Duh, Ron, red buttons are always a sign of trouble!" Kim muttered as she saw a laser machine dropping down from the ceiling.

"This laser here can cut through solid steel!" Senior explained. "Allow me to demonstrate…"

He clapped his hands four times as two of the HenchCo henchmen wheeled in a 5-inch thick sheet of solid steel on a wheeled cart.

Senior powered up the laser and, with the aid of a remote control, turned the laser to the sheet of steel. He aimed it into position and pressed the fire button. The red beam emitting from the laser cut through the solid steel with a straight line and made a rectangular cut in the sheet. The cut steel clattered to the floor.

"Now that I have shown the demonstration to you…" Senior evily clucked, turning the laser back towards Kim.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "At least he hasn't aimed the laser in my direction…"

Senior pressed another button as the laser expanded into two, the second one aiming at Ron.

"Oh why do I have to bring bad luck to everything!" the blonde yelled, his brown eyes looking at the laser. The lasers on both the slabs they were trapped on were on the bottom.

"And so, Miss Possible, you will certainly meet your doom once the laser makes its way up on your slabs!" Senior chuckled evily, activating the lasers as it started to cut from the bottom of the slab. He grabbed his cane and made his way for the door.

"Aren't you going to watch us get vaporized, Senior?" Kim growled at him.

Senior scoffed, "No, Miss Possible! I am not that type of villain!" His grin returned as he gave a farewell,

"So long, Miss Possible!"

He and the henchmen left Kim and Ron struggling in their restraints as the laser made its way up the middle to their bodies.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Um, Kim, red glowy lasers coming towards us is a really BAD THING!" Ron screeched at the top of his lungs. Rufus, from Ron's pocket, shrieked at the glowing laser approaching towards them.

"And I can't reach my Kimmunicator from here!" Kim exclaimed.

Then, something came to her mind.

"Unless…"  
_

* * *

_(aboard the Colonel's jet, earlier)_

Kim was still in her casual streetwear clothes as she was about to change into the extra mission uniform when the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go, Wade!"

"Okay, Kim! You managed to find the extra set of mission clothes, with a little bit of help from Colonel Cluckers!" Wade exclaimed, "I've also added in a few little extras!"

"Tell me that they'll come in handy, Wade!" Kim said.

"Oh definitely, Kim! One of the gadgets I made myself is not just any mascara brush, but it also activates as a universal key that could disarm any handcuff or shackle!" Wade explained the gadgets, "Another device that I crafted on my own is a portable curling iron that could burn through a safe-cracking device!"

"Thanks, Wade!" Kim complimented, "Now if you don't mind, I have to ditch these threads for now!"

* * *

"That's it!" Kim shouted, "Ron! I think we have a way of escape!"

"We'd better get to it, Kim!" Ron quivered, "Because that laser is GAINING ON US!"

Seeing that the laser was about halfway up to the level of their legs, Kim had one ace up her sleeve to getting to her Kimmunicator.

"Rufus! Get my special mascara brush out of the pocket of my cargos!" Kim commanded. Her green eyes looked downward at her mission cargoes.

Rufus jumped from Ron to Kim and crawled into her cargo pocket. The first thing he pulled out was an old candy wrapper followed by a toothpick.

"Rufus! Hurry!"

The mole rat chattered with fear and squeaked, "Oh no!" He closed his eyes, hoping to pull out the mascara brush and, lo and behold, he pulled out the mascara brush.

"Yes!" Kim triumphantly said, "Now, Rufus, put the brush into my cuffs!"

Rufus, clenching the brush between his teeth, crawled quickly to Kim's cuffs to free her. He inserted the bristles of the brush into the right cuff. The right shackle came off of Kim's hand.

"You got it!" she exclaimed, "Now the left!"

Rufus leaped forward over Kim's head to the left shackle. He put the brush through the lock of the left shackle and her hand was free.

"Thanks, Rufus!" Kim smiled, then concentrated on the death laser beam which was now at the level of her kneecaps. "Now…time for Senior's little laser toy!"

"Um, KP! Don't forget about me!" Ron screamed and began to panic.

"I'll get Wade on it right now, Ron!"

She quickly got out her Kimmunicator from her other cargo pants pocket as Wade came on.

"Wade, we got an awful sitch here!"

"What's the problem, Kim?" Wade asked.

"This…" Kim said with worry, turning the Kimmunicator to the scene of the glowing red laser slowly making its way up.

Wade gasped and began to type as fast as he could, "I'll hack into the laser to shut it down!"

"You'd better hurry, Wade! An amputated arm or leg is so not cool!" Kim uttered.

"And….there we go!"

The red beam of both of the lasers faded visibly away as the machine was shut down. Thanks to Wade's hacking skills, Team Possible was unharmed.

Both of them looked down and saw that the laser was a mere four inches away from them.

"The laser thing, Ron! It's so cliché!" Kim mocked.

"And uncomfortable too…" Ron grimaced.

Kim got back on the Kimmunicator with Wade, "Now… the shackles on my leg…"

"I'll have you free in a jif, Kim!" Wade activated the metallic leg feature of the Kimmunicator. Using a joystick, he steered the Kimmunicator to the leg shackles of Kim and zapped the locks open.

Kim jumped off the slab with Rufus on her shoulder. She grabbed the Kimmunicator quickly, retracting its legs.

"Um, KP! What about my shackles?" Ron complained.

"Don't worry about it, Ron!" Kim smiled as she used her special mascara brush to release Ron of both his hand and arm restraints.

"Ah….so good to feel my arms again!" Ron grinned, stretching out.

"Ron, this is no time to be stretching out!" Kim complained, "Priorities first! We need to find both Senior and Junior!"

She grabbed the door knob, but the door wouldn't come open.

"Oh, great! It's locked shut!" Kim groaned.

"Did you try rotating it the other way, KP?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I'm trying to find a way to…get…this…door…open!" Kim grunted, jiggling the door knob.

Wade smirked from the Kimmunicator, "I'll be the judge of that!" He then gave them a warning, "Can you move out of the way, please?"

Ron and Kim moved out of the way. As it turns out, Wade commandeered the laser. He pressed the trigger of the joystick as the red laser beam concentrated its fire on the door knob. Because of the extremely hot temperature of the laser, it melted the door knob from its screws to the floor below.

"Taking control of a villain's laser of death…easiest thing I've ever done!" Wade smirked, putting his joystick aside.

"Wade, you're the best!" Kim smiled, putting her Kimmunicator back into her pocket. She kicked the door open with her boot.

Kim then turned to her best friend. "Now, Ron, time to find the Senors and put an end to this little heist once and for all!"

The two of them rushed out of the room, on their way to find the villains.

* * *

Back at Cheaha Mountain in Alabama, Agent P was engaged in a fight against Doofenshmirtz as it began to rain on the combatants. He slapped Doofenshmirtz in the face with his tail.

"Ooooof!" Heinz groaned. "I'll get even with you, Perry the Platypus!" He tried to punch Agent P but the quick-thinking agent easily dodged his fists. A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder punctured the air.

"No fair!" Heinz whined, "Why do you have to be so small and agile?!"

Agent P scoffed and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the stomach!

"Oh...that's going to hurt in the morning..." Heinz muttered, rubbing his stomach uncomfortably. "Can't you see that I have to fire my Pothole-Maker-inator in about three minutes?" He pointed to the timer on his -inator. Electrical wires extended from the Pothole-Maker-inator as it snaked all around his metallic tower. The water-soaked wires ran through the grass and ended into a plugged-in electrical socket with sparks protruding from the outlet that it was plugged in. There was a warning sign, in red and with two skull-and-crossbones symbols on each side, right next to the outlet, saying in black text:

DANGER: DO **NOT **USE ELECTRICAL OUTLET IN CASE OF A THUNDERSTORM.

Agent P smirked as he dove towards the computer and disarmed the countdown.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" Doofenshmirtz bemoaned, "This is just perfect, Perry the Platypus! Now Roger is going to miss the first pile of horse manure!" Then his smile returned, his clothes dripping wet from the rain. He activated a rope trap from the control panel, wrapping up Agent P.

"That right...I almost forgot, Perry the Platypus! There is a second pile of horse manure 15 minutes from the first pile! All I have to do is to reset the coordinates for the second pile of horse manure, and the timer to fifteen minutes and voila! Now, how do you like them apples, Perry the Platypus?"

At the Independence Day Parade, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz's float went past the tall pile of horse manure with gas masks in their hands without any incident of potholes.

"That's one pile of horse manure to go through...one more left on this parade route..."

* * *

(_3 hours later, at the same time)_

On the lawnmower racing course, the contestants were in the latter part of the 75-mile race. Phineas was in the lead, followed by Buford, Ferb, Isabella, Monique and Candace in that order. Baljeet, meanwhile, was in last place because his mower suffered a flat tire.

"That was no fair!" he griped, riding on that flat, "Buford fired three thumbtacks in my front tire!"

"Phineas built it that way on my mower, so it's fair!" Buford taunted at him.

"Why did we even build the thumbtack cannon on Buford's mower anyway, Ferb?" Phineas wondered. "What did we install on ours?"

Ferb shook his head sideways.

Musical MP3s appeared on both of their dashboards as rock music blared through their speakers.

Phineas gasped in amazement, "Wow! That is so cool!"

In the middle of the pack, Candace was riding her mower, trying to go past Monique.

"Gonna get past ya, Monique!" Candace grinned, revving up her motor and passed the fashionista.

"No way, girl! Not if I can help it!" Monique yelled, pressing on the gas with her foot, "This fashion girl's gonna make sure you eat dust!"

"This is it, guys! Final lap!" Phineas said to his competitors as the green flag flew for the final time.

Candace snickered as she went underneath the flag.

_Once the boys finish their little race, I'll call up Mom to tell her about their little lawnmower racing shenanigans! And when she gets here, it'll be a one way train to Bustville!_  
___

* * *

Back at Fort Knox, the Senors were at the vault as the device was trying to unscramble the security code.

"How long is this taking, Father?" Junior complained. "I do not like the fact that this summer humidity is messing up my hair !" As he had said this, a strand of his black hair began to stick up. He applied a slab of 'Le Goop' to bring the cowlick down.

Senior groaned, "Be patient, Junior! The unscrambler will decode the other three digits in just three minutes and then we will be in bullion heaven!"

"Not so fast, Senior!" boomed Kim's voice. She flung her portable special-made curling iron at the unscrambler device. The heat from the iron caused the unscrambler to malfunction.

"Curses!" Senior uttered, "It seems that you have escaped my laser trap, Miss Possible, and have melted away my unscrambler!"

"Maybe we should've put stronger steel restraints on them..." Junior uttered to himself.

"Step away from the vault, Senior, and maybe the judge would throw a lighter sentence at you!" Kim ordered.

However, Senior ignored her and brought up another facet of villain tradition, "Miss Possible, a traditional villain always has a plan B in handy!"

"And that would be...?"

"Fire in the hole!"

The henchmen moved out of the way as a large explosion blew open the vault door.

"A satchel charge, Miss Possible! Always a reliable way to open unruly doors!"

Senior then turned to Junior, "Come, my son! The gold rush is about to begin!"

He rushed into the vault as the other henchmen followed him. Junior ran as fast as he could.

"Come on, Ron! Let's get after them!" Kim insisted.

"Right behind ya, KP!" Ron replied from behind as Team Possible entered into the vault.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Kim and Ron entered into the vault where all of the American supply of gold was kept. It was a maze of aisles.

"Wow...it's like a golden shopping mall!" Ron stared in amazement.

"Um...Ron..." Kim said, snapping her fingers in front of Ron's face.

"Sorry, KP, got a little carried away with all of this gold around!" Ron nervously replied.

"Look, we need to find where the Senors and the henchmen ran off to!" Kim said before she sniffed something.

"Do you smell something, Ron?"

"Um, just to inform you, KP..." Ron chuckled a little, "I didn't change my gym socks after practice..."

"No, Ron, it's not your socks!" Kim muttered, "It's something like...hair gel! Le Goop hair gel, to be exact!"

She took out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade!"

"Yeah, Kim?" Wade smiled.

"We need to map out the vault, Wade, especially for a hint of Junior's Le Goop!" Kim commanded, still getting the strong smell.

"Okay..." Wade replied, typing away, "I mapped the entire vault! Rufus will help you follow the smell trail!"

Rufus came out of Ron's pants pocket and began to sniff around.

"Rufus..." Kim said as she pulled out a Le Goop container Junior recently bought right up to Rufus' nose, "...I want you to smell this and find the source of it!"

Rufus inhaled the smell, picking up the scent like a well-trained bloodhound, and pointed in the direction of left.

"That way!" he squeaked. He crawled on all fours and followed the source of the smell.

"I trained my Rufus very well!" Ron said with a lot of gusto and pride.

"Come on, Ron! Let's see where he leads us!" Kim insisted, following the mole rat.

Ron followed his best friend.

* * *

At the other end of the vault, the henchmen were putting the gold bars on a cart.

"Ah...so glad to be upholding a villainous plot of tradition, right, Junior!" Senior smiled at his son, struggling to put the gold bars on the cars.

"These...golden bars...are...heavy...Father!" Junior grunted as he loaded another gold bar onto the cart, "Why can't they be light like a feather?"

"Have you even understood the chemistry of gold, Junior?" Senior sighed.

"Not since my tutor did my homework for me for 18 years..." Junior said, knowing that he had trouble in school.

Senior put it to him straightly, "Gold is supposed to be heavy, Junior! That is why the American government made them into bars, to be put in here, and to be stolen!" Then he warned, pulling a remote control, "Junior, you know what would happen if you disappoint me and fail on your end of the contract! Remember that I hold control over your supply of 'Le Goop' on the island!"

This made Junior work faster, putting the bars onto the cart as fast as he could while sweating "Yes, Father! I won't disappoint you!"

"Freeze, Senors!"

Senior and Junior turned their heads behind them and gasped.

"It's Kim Possible and that sidekick of hers again! How did you find us?" Senior asked, bewildered.

"I think your son uses a bit too much Le Goop, which usually leaves behind a strong odor trail!" Kim deducted.

"Junior..." Senior growled, "...the next time we go on a heist, use the odorless Le Goop for your hair!"

"But I love my usual Le Goop!" Junior whined like a manchild.

"No time for that right now, Junior!" Senior scoffed. He then gave orders to the henchmen, "Half of you henchmen, deal with Miss Possible! The other half, come with me and Junior!"

The other half went with the Senors as they carted with what gold they could carry, which was only $5 million.

Kim smirked, performing a karate pose "I'll handle this!"

Ron, meanwhile, was screaming with four of the ten henchmen chasing him. The other six lunged at Kim.

She, however, was far superior, dodging their kicks and punches while laying out some hard kicks and punches of her own.

The six henchmen were all knocked out and Kim was left unscathed.

"Now...for Ron!"  
_

* * *

Ron was being chased by the four remaining henchmen.

"Um, Rufus, if there's a time that you would knock out these henchmen, it would be now!"

Rufus climed into his pocket and pulled out several packets of Diablo Sauce. He tore open the packages and squirted the contets all over the floor, for he knew that Diablo Sauce was not only intensively hot, but also extremely slippery. It was combined with a large wet spot on the floor leading to a nearby garbage chute.

The henchmen slipped into the Diablo sauce and slid all the way into the chute, yelling and screaming.

Once there was no more henchmen trailing him, he shouted in triumph.

"Boo-yah! Took care of 'em!"

Kim came to Ron and said, "Well, where are the henchmen, Ron?"

"Thanks to the Diablo Sauce, they'll be smelling like the gym socks at the Middleton High locker room!" Ron quipped.

"Haha...very funny, Ron!" Kim sarcastically replied. "We still need to get to the Senors and that magnet vehicle of theirs!"

"Wasn't that giant magnet thing in the command center?" Ron wondered.

"Then the command center it is!"

Kim and Ron went out of the vault en route to the command center.

* * *

Back at the command center, Junior and the henchmen were loading what gold they had stolen into the command vehicle.

"Come on, hurry up!" Senior barked, "It may not be $500 million in gold, but a successful heist is still a successful heist!"

Kim and Ron both entered into the command center.

"End of the line, Senior!" Kim yelled as she went into a fighting pose.

"Yeah...um...what she said!" Ron grinned.

"Ugh...this is getting rather bothersome! Henchmen!" Senior ordered, "Get Miss Possible!"

Kim smirked, "Not so fast!" She took out her specially-made reflective mirror gadget that absobs the sun's rays into a beam form and pointed it upwards. The beam shined on a chain connecting to a highly-secure steel cage. The chain broke and the cage fell on all ten of the henchmen. The bolts were secured to the floor shut and the henchmen were all trapped.

"That'll save a lot of energy!" Kim smiled.

Senior growled at the ineptness of the henchmen. "They are almost as bad as Drakken's! I'll have to ask Mr. Hench for a refund!"

"Junior!" he shouted, pressing the elevator button to the lift leading into the cockpit, "We must leave!"

Junior rushed up to his father's side as the elevator doors came open. Both father and son went inside the lift.

"Goodbye, Miss Possible!" Senior grinned as the elevator doors closed on Kim.

Kim growled, pounding on the doors. "Great, they're about to get away with the gold...but I can't let them win!"

"What are we going to do, KP?" Ron asked, worried that the villians would triumph.

Then she noted the metallic handles on the magnetic poles that stretched all the way to the top.

"Hmm...I got an idea! Ron, climb up on the handles on the right! I got the left! We'll meet up at the top!"

"Right with ya, KP!"

Kim and Ron both began the ascent, climbing up the handles as the magnetic vehicle took off from Fort Knox.

General Brass groaned as he looked around the command center, "I'm gonna have to ask Washington to clean up this mess..."

* * *

Back in downtown Danville, Linda was on the Float Board, making sure that the parade was going smoothly. Lawrence was sitting right next to her.

"What is it, sweet luv?" Lawrence wondered.

Linda replied with a bit of suspicion, "I just have the feeling that Candace is about to call me up, yapping about some unseen thing the boys are making."

Just as she said this, her cell phone began to ring.

"Right on cue…" she muttered, picking up her cell phone.

_Li: Yes, what is it, Candace?_

C: Mom! You have to come home quick! The boys made a lawnmower racing course in the backyard! It's really, really, really huge and you have to see it!

_LI: (sighs) Okay, fine, Candace! I'll be home in twenty minutes to check on you kids…"_

C: Perfect! Bye, Mom!

Linda heard the dial tone and hung up on her cell.

"Lawrence, you'll be in charge of the float coordination! I'll check on the kids to see some made-up invention by Candace that I won't see in the backyard today…"

"Okay, luv, do be careful!" Lawrence replied, kissing his wife on the cheek.

* * *

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 4:55pm)_

Phineas and Buford were both neck and neck as they approached the final leg of the final lap. Buford pressed on the gas, as did Phineas.

As Adyson flew down the checkered flag, signaling the end of the race, it was a photo finish with Buford coming in first, Phineas in second, and Ferb in third.

Buford chanted in triumph! "Woo-hoo! I won! I won!"

Isabella finished fourth, Monique fifth, and Candace sixth. Bringing up the very rear was Baljeet, his mower limping on all four flat tires, about 45 laps behind Buford.

"This is no fair!" Baljeet whined, "Why did my tires have to suffer?"

Buford chuckled, coming up to Baljeet.

"Victory wedgie!" he grinned, pulling up Baljeet's underwear.

"That was my last unstretched pair of underpants!" he whimpered.

After giving Baljeet his 'victory' wedgie, Buford shook hands with Phineas for good sportsmanship.

"Congrats, Dinner Bell!"

"Good race, Buford!" Phineas smiled, giving the first place trophy to Buford.

Buford hugged the trophy and replied, "This is going on top of my dresser!"

Candace got off her riding lawnmower and got out of her jumpsuit. She was still in her usual clothes as she took out her cell phone.

"Now for the real fun to begin…calling up Mom!"

She dialed the number to Linda's cell.

Candace walked up to Phineas and Ferb. A wide grin was on her face.

"Now that the race is done, Phineas! I've called up Mom and she said that she'll be home in twenty minutes! And once she lays down the bust on you, I will be eating my victory brownie…" Her stomach began to growl after it burned off the lunch from Bueno Nacho.

"And speaking of which, I'll have one right now so, toodles, Phineas! Enjoy your last twenty minutes of freedom!"

She used the elevator to get down from the course to the ground floor and went inside the kitchen to get a brownie.

"I'm still confused of what she said..." Phineas said, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Once they got down from the course, Isabella gave the second-place trophy to Phineas.

"Even though you finished second, Phineas, you'll always be my number one friend!"

"Thanks, Isabella!" Phineas replied with a smile and then turned his head away. What he didn't realize was that Isabella closed his eyes, about to kiss him on the cheek when he walked away with the trophy to the Carters, standing only on her left leg. Isabella fell into the mud. She opened her eyes, groaning in sheer frustration about missing out another attempt to express her feelings to Phineas.

Mr and Mrs. Carter finished in eighth and ninth place, respectively, as they shook hands with Phineas.

"Thanks to y'all, Phineas, for makin' the 25th Annual Danville Lawnmower Racin' Grand Prix possible!" Mr. Carter smiled.

"No problem, Mr. Carter!" Phineas replied happily.

"But with th' old course filled with potholes, we can't use it for future races!" Mr. Carter wondered about the future of the sport in Danville.

"You can use our course, Mr. Carter!" Phineas generously offered, "We're done with it, by the way!"

"Why, thank you, Phineas, from th' bottom of our hearts!" Mrs. Carter said happily, patting Phineas on the head.

She then yelled from up above.

"Okay, guys, reel 'er in!"

While the souped-up lawnmowers were being carried into an eighteen-wheeler by strong-muscular handymen, eighteen helicopters came hovering in over the Flynn-Fletcher backyard with industrial-strength cables. Strong burly men rappelled down to the ground level, attaching to the hooks. However, it also left behind a brown stain of dead grass in the backyard.

"Ooohh...that's going to hurt Mom's lawn..." Phineas groaned.

In the living room, Candace was lying down on the couch, brownie in hand, and listened to music on her expensive sound-cancelling headphones. She was oblivious to what was going on outside.

She closed her eyes, performing a Shakespeare-like pose while the course was being lifted off the ground from behind her.

"O sweet victory, divine is thy touch! When thine mother gets home, thoust brothers will be busted and….such and such…"

* * *

At Cheaha Mountain, Agent P still struggled against his ropes as another thunderclap began to boom. Doofenshmirtz was on the very top of the tower with his Pothole-maker-inator, coordinates set to fire.

"Watch, Perry the Platypus, as in one minute, I will fire my Pothole-maker-inator and smother Roger in a big gloop of horse feces!" He pressed a button as ten more metallic rods emerged from the firing mechanism while a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and another large boom of thunder followed. "And best of all, this machine doesn't have a self-destruct button on it!"

Agent P activated a laser beam from his hat and freed himself from the ropes. He spotted a switch on the control panel and flipped it.

"And….fire!" Doofenshmirtz yelled in triumph, pressing the trigger. The machine fired off a blue beam into the air.

The laugh of triumph faded quickly from Doofenshmirtz's face.

"Wait a minute…the color of beam of the Pothole-maker-inator is supposed to be purple but it's blue instead!"

He looked around the machine, trying to find the cause of the problem.

"Now let me see, I hooked up the correct wires, maybe the problem lies within the control panel…"

Heinz looked down on the ground and saw his nemesis smiling right behind the lever.

"Perry the Platypus?! How did you…."

Agent P scooted on over to the left, revealing that lever that he pressed changed the purpose of the –inator.

"Oh great, Perry the Platypus, now you've changed the beam to the Green-Grass-Grow-inator!"

The blue beam shot off into the sky.

"Great, now I have to reset the beam again and…wait a minute!" He took another look at his binoculars again and suddenly, sparks began to fly from both his control panel from below and from the electrical socket.

The cords started to catch on fire, leading up to the tower.

(_"Agent P" action theme playing)_

"This…is not good…"

Agent P activated his rocket boosters and flew his way out of the top of the mountain.

A powerful lightning bolt struck one of the wet metallic rods of the ladder, electrifying the entire tower.

"AIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The electricity from the bolt caused the Pothole-maker-inator to shorten out as it generated a large explosion, destroying both the inator and the tower. It also caused the Lemon station wagon to flip over on its top, its windows shattered.

Doofenshmirtz, now covered in soot and with his clothes burned off, save for his underwear, was flying through the thunderstorm-covered air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He began to fall rapidly until...

(SPLATTTT!)

Heinz landed face first into a 300-foot pile of cow manure on a nearby farm.

Agent P smirked over his arch-rival's downfall.

Heinz spat out bits of cow feces from his mouth, thoroughly defeated and soaking wet. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"MANURE! I HATE MANURE! CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Agent P flew away from his defeated enemy.

(_Agent P!)_


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Kim and Ron continued their climb to the top of the magnet vehicle.

"Ron!" she shouted from the opposite pole, "Are you okay?"

"Never better, KP!" Ron replied from the other end.

Kim took out the Kimmunicator once more.

"Wade, the Senors are getting away with the gold! We need to deliver that gold back to Fort Knox where it belongs _and _stop their magnet vehicle in the process! Please, tell me something ASAP!"

"It's simple, Kim!" Wade explained, "I analyzed the entire vehicle to see where the gold is. It's in a crate at the very bottom of the pole. There's a release mechanism at the very top that'll activate a parachute and the wind'll take it back to the depository! As for stopping the magnet vehicle, they are all built with one weakness in common. They cannot be exposed to any body of water! Any part of the vehicle that touches water would cause it to break apart!"

"Then it's settled, Wade! We'll have to put an end to their joyride! " Kim said, putting away the Kimmunicator.

"Come on, Ron!" she yelled "We're almost there to the top!"

Ron panicked a little, still remembering his fear of heights from Wannaweep.

_Okay, Ron...don't look down...don't look down..._

He looked his head down and squeaked a little out of fear.

"Meep!"

Ron rapidly climbed up to the top of the magnet vehicle the same time as Kim did.

"Okay, Ron, ready to bust them in on three!"

"Whenever you're ready, KP!"

"One..."

"...two..."

"THREE!"

Both of them opened up the emergency hatch and dove into the cockpit of the vehicle as both Senors were piloting the vehicle.

"Oh great! You know, it is very rude to intrude in on a polite conversation!" Senior growled. "Junior! Take the controls!"

"No problem, Father!" Junior smiled, humming along, knowing that his journey to stardom was in sight.

"Oh yeah?" Kim snarked, "What were you and Junior conversing about? The sound of mu-"

Senior blatently interrupted, "Don't...say that word, Miss Possible! You know Junior is sensitive around to...that 'm' word!"

"Anyways..." the elderly villainous gentleman continued, "The gold is now in my possession, and we are on the very verge of victory!"

This popped another idea in her inventive mind.

"Say...Ron, take control of, you know, the controls!"

"But, KP, I don't know..." Ron complained.

Kim pulled on his sleeve and whisped, "Just follow along what I'm doing, okay?"

Ron nodded his head and took hold of the controls.

"Does your sidekick know what he is doing?" Senior asked.

Kim smiled, lying through her teeth, "Belive me, Senior, Ron has everything completely under control!"

"Now let's see..." Ron wondered, looking at all of the buttons, "I wonder what happens if press...this?" He then pressed a green button.

The magnet vehicle suddenly turned around from the main destination that it was intended for, namely the Senors' island, back into the direction of Fort Knox.

"What?! Oh, great, I've been tricked!" Senior uttered, realizing that he had been deceived.

"And, Junior!" Kim grinned, remembering that she saw a poster earlier before the Senors came in unannounced. "The United Service Organization is holding a benefit music concert right near Lake Whatchamacallit in the Fort Knox area. It would be extremely interesting to hear you sing! And Britina's also going to be present!"

"Music?! Brtitina!"

Junior twitched and stammered upon hearing that word.

"Must...have...MUSIC!"

Senior gasped at the condition of his son. He knew that the blue liquid that sedated his son for two hours also heightened his concentration area in his brain. However, the effects were starting to wear off.

"Dropped something, Senior?" Kim smirked. Her elbow was leaning against a release mechanism.

"What...button...did...you...press?"

Kim pointed with her finger downward.

Senior saw that the crate containing the gold that he stole was floating down towards the direction of the despository.

"Nooo! My gold!" Senior screamed. His plans were falling apart right before his very eyes.

Junior steered the controls hard for the concert that was held near Lake Whatchamacallit.

"Junior?! What are you doing ?!" Senior yelled as he began to lose composure.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Father?" Junior replied as he continued the vehicle's descent, "I am about to realize my dreams as an international pop sensation!"

Senior snapped, finally losing it, "Junior, the deal is off! You cannot touch any of my wealth with your...your...ineptness!"

"For your information, Father..." Junior countered, "I didn't bring up the word that you told me to not say, but Kim Possible forced it from my mouth!"

Kim gasped, buckled up in one of the seats and put on her seat belt.

"Ron, I'd suggest that you'd strap yourself it! We're gonna go in for a bumpy landing!"

"No problem, KP! The Ronster's on top of things!" Ron smiled. He sat in the fourth and final seat of the vehicle and felt a button underneath his behind.

Meanwhile, Junior and Senior was still quarreling and bickering.

"And for your ineptness, Junior, all of your year's supply of Le Goop is..." Senior declared, having enough of Junior's mistakes. He looked inside his breast pocket and his outer coat pocket and gasped.

"Where's the remote..."

"Um...is this what you're looking for, Junior..." Ron nervously chuckled, removing the remote from underneath his behind, "...'cause I accidently pressed it!"

Junior let out a girlish scream.

"You fool!" Junior ranted loudly, "Do you realize what my life would be without my Le Goop! I would have to use water to style my hair!"

"And um, speaking of water..." Kim interrupted the rant, pointing at the direction of Lake Whatchamacallit.

Junior and Senior screamed. Junior took a hold of the controls as the magnet vehicle skidded thrice on the waters of Lake Whatchamacallit.

"Junior!" Senior fumed.

"What is it now, Father..." Junior sighed, preparing for another tongue lashing from his dad.

Alarms began to blare throughout the vehicle as they heard parts of the vehicle disintegrating into the lake.

"You idiot!" Senior shouted, "You know that these vehicles fall apart when they touch water! You should've read the label first before I bought it with my own signature! You cannot sign anything at all for your handwriting looks like a bunch of squiggly lines..."

"For your information, Father, I..." Junior was about to backtalk his own dad before hearing Kim's voice.

"Sorry, Senors, I'd love to stay and hear you two bicker, but me and Ron have a ride to catch!"

She and Ron both pressed buttons on their seats, activating a pair of jet wings and rocket boosters. They launched from the disintegrating vehicle as Ron screamed as loud as he could. The jet wings detached as the parachutes were activated. Team Possible landed safely at the banks of the lake.

"Why couldn't we get escape pods for the front seats?" Junior complained.

"Because..." Senior growled, "it was _you _who chose the vehicle in the first place!"

"Oh sure..." Junior mocked, "blame me for everything, why don't you!"

What they failed to notice was that the magnet vehicle was fully disintegrated, leaving only the steering column that Junior was grasping to. They were about 40 feet above the lake.

"Well..." Junior quipped, "...this cannot be good!"

Both of the Senors screamed at the top of their lungs as they plummeted into the lake.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A loud splash was heard.

Junior and Senior emerged, the parts of what was once their vehicle encircled them.

"Junior..." Senior fumed, "my plans for both the great Fort Knox heist and your pop star career has been ruined by your incompetence! You cannot drag down the Senor name any lower than it is right now!"

Junior then heard the concertgoers, for the concerts was 500 feet away from them.

"This is it!" Junior said with excitement. "Maybe there is hope for my international pop star career after all!" He swam towards the shore into the direction of the music.

All Senior could do was sigh, "Me and my big fat mouth..."  
_

* * *

The annual concert, attended by about 500 soldiers residing at the army base, plus several influential music critics, was extremely lively with Britina finishing up a pop tune. She served as host of the show, being broadcast on live TV.

"Okay, take five, guys!" she smiled, as she sang a duet with MC Honey.

Junior climbed up the stage, soaking wet in his clothes.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, Miss Britinia!" Junior squealed like a 16-year old fangirl, "I am such a big fan! I own all of your albums and all of your perfumes...!"

Britina came to one of her bouncers and whispered "Whoa...who's this freak loser?"

The bouncer whispered back into her ear, although Junior couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Ohh...um, hey Senor Senior...Junior..." Britina nervously replied.

"You know my name?" Junior eagerly gasped, looking into Britinia's eyes with a glint.

"Umm...yeah...whatever! Listen, your record...um...made it to..umm..."

Junior's eyes gleamed upon hearing the words.

"...number 1 on the charts..."

"Yes! YES!" he shouted into her ear. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I just love my adoring fans!" He kissed Britina repeatly on the cheeks and lips and nose. Junior rushed out to the front of the stage.

"Ugh...make sure to throw this loser out of any future awards shows..." Britinia ordered.

Junior threw opened the curtain, his eyes closed.

"Now, my fans! Shower me with praise! Women, fall before my irresistable charm!"

He opened his eyes and realized that his 'fans' were staring there, in silence, except a lone cough in the crowd and crickets chirping.

"Um, what is going on here?"

Before he could say anything more, Britina took the microphone and said, "And...we're back! Now, time for the 'Worst Single of the Year Award'! The winner will be measured by the jeer-o-meter over there!" She pointed to a machine that measured jeering sounds emitted by the crowd.

A video screen pulled down from right behind Junior.

"Our first entry was Becca's "Thursday, Thursday..."

_Thursday...Thursday...Gotta get ready on Thursday, Thursday, Thursday...Yeah..._

The crowd started to boo, raising the needle of the Jeer-o-meter a little.

"Our second entry is "Almost-Famous Girls" by Oh-Girlz, an obvious ripoff of the Oh Boyz and their blatent abuse of Auto-Tune!

_Oh, we're almost famous girls_

_We're gonna get praised by the world_

_For our makeup, for our clothes_

_Could we be famous, who knows?_

The crowd booed even louder as the meter on the jeer-o-mater reached the middle.

"Pfft!" Junior blew a raspberry, "It is clear and obvious that I, the esteemed Senor Senior Junior, have the most majestic singing voice that the world has ever seen!"

Britina then continued, "And our third and final entry is..." She grabbed the envenlope, tore it open with a letter opener, and revealed it.

"'Totally Be Crazy' by Senor Senior Junior!"

_I only want to be in your heart..._

_Buy me baby, and you can be rich from the start..._

_Because I want my fancy sports car..._

_With my money, I can go very far..._

_I may totally be crazy_

_But I'm crazy for you, my baby_

All of the concertgoers shrieked in horror at the squeakiness of his voice, made worse by Auto-tune and Dubstepping.

"This is not music!" one soldier shrieked, tearing off his army shirt in tears, "It's a travesty to all mankind!"

"This is complete garbage!" said an musical critic.

"The worst song of all time!" added a second critic.

"I vow that this song should never see the light of day!" yelled a third.

The critics and soldiers booed so loudly at Junior that the Jeer-o-meter overloaded and began to malfunction, emitting a lot of smoke.

Junior gasped at all of this negative criticism surrounding his song.

"Looks like we have a 'winner'!" Britina snarked.

"So, what prize do I get? A trophy? Or maybe at lease one of those participating blue ribbons!"

"No...it's none of these things, Junior!" Britina sneered.

"Wait!" Junior countered, "I thought you said my song was number one!"

"Yeah, number one...on the cold 100 songs of the year!" Britinia muttered as she unfurled a list of the most negatively received songs of the year known as the "Cold 100". She pointed to Junior's song 'Totally Be Crazy' as number one on that chart.

"For your song to be scraping the bottom of the barrel for rotten apple cores is among the nicest thing we can say for this...this...trash! What you'll be getting, as the 'winner' is...a tomato bath!"

Junior looked at Britina, and then at all of the critics and soldiers in the crowd, all armed with tomatoes.

Realizing that his chance of fame was collapsing all around him Junior whimpered as he had only a tiny umbrella the size of his pinky.

"This...is not going to end well..."  
_

* * *

Senior, still dripping wet, climbed up on stage.

"I just hope my son is not making a fool of himself in front of a crowd..."

And then he heard the pelting of tomatoes on his son.

"Why do I have to raise him sometimes..."

Junior rushed out of the stage, crying in tears and covered with tomatoes "They hate me, Father! They hate me! I can't imagine this day getting any worse!"

All of a sudden, police sirens began to ring out in the area as 40 police cars surrounded the stage. Kim got out of General Brass's car and yelled out into a microphone.

"Give it up, Senior and Junior! You're under arrest!"

Senior and Junior, knowing that the jig was up, came out of the stage, hands held up in surrender.

* * *

(_Five minutes later) _

Senior and Junior were escorted off into the police cruiser, handcuffs behind their backs. Junior's chances of becoming a pop star faded away when that first tomato hit his face.

The police cruiser containing the Senors drove away en route to jail.

Meanwhile, General Brass shook Kim's hand in gratitute.

"Congratulations, Miss Possible! Thanks to you, all of the gold is safely back in the possession of the United States government! Washington owes you a debt of gratitiute!" Brass said with exultation to Kim.

"No big, General! I just love to foil the big bad's plot! That's all!" Kim smiled.

"Oh yes, and, um, don't forget the, um, sidekick!" Ron said impatiently. "The...um...important part of the team here!"

"Yes...and um credit to...him too..." Brass muttered to himself.

"Oh yeah! The Ronster's finally made a name for himself, yeah!"

Colonel Cluckers came up to Kim and whispered in her ear.

"What?...Oh, great...this isn't good!"

"What isn't good, KP?" Ron asked. "You just stopped one of the biggest multi-million dollar gold heist in history!"

"Colonel Clucker's jet suffered a fuel leak and it's out of gas, Ron! How are we going to get back to Danville?"

"If there is anything we can do to assist you, Miss Possible, name anything and it shall be granted to you!" Brass replied, waiting for Kim's word.

"That's it! We need a ride back to Danville, General!" Kim replied, "There is one teenager I need to help become a Mad Dog Cheerleader!"

"Request granted, Miss Possible! You and your partner need to gather up your belongings and assemble at the front hangar." Brass suggested.

"Come on, Ron, let's get our civvie clothes and head on out! I'm ready to call it a day!" Kim said.

"Same here, KP!" Ron agreed, "Rufus actually got quite a workout today!"

Rufus, meanwhile, was sleeping peacefully in his pants pocket.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

(_5:15pm)_

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace put down her noise-cancelling headphones just as she heard her mom pulled into the driveway and honked her horn. Her eyes were fixated on the door.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I can smell the taste of victory!" Candace shouted as she headed towards the door.

_  
"Y'know, racing lawnmowers kinda gets me hungry for some grub!" Buford said, looking down at his stomach.

"He's right!" Baljeet replied, whipping out his lucky calculator "We did burn about...3000 calories during the race!"

"So in other words, we would have to eat like whales to get those calories back..." Buford concluded.

"Well, we can get some milk! That's what race car drivers usually drink when they win a race!" Phineas suggested.

"I'm sold!" Buford grinned, raising his hand.

"As do I!" Isabella agreed.

All the other members of Phineas' group raised their hands.

"Then milk it is! Come on, gang, we got plenty of bottles in the fridge!" Phineas smiled as he and the rest went through the patio door to the kitchen to get some much-needed refreshment.

* * *

Jessica, Tara, Bonnie and the other cheerleaders, meanwhile, huddled together. Monique and Stacy listened in as well.

"What do you think, Jess?" Tara asked.

"Everything, to me, has been wayyyyy off the freaky scale!" Bonnie agreed.

"Should we tell Candace's mom about this weirdness?" Hope asked.

Jessica came to a conclusion, "I think we should..."

What they didn't realize that, miles above them, what was left of Carl's misfired Amnesia-inator was still in the satellite. The satellite fired down on their position and zapped them at the same time the beam from the Green-Grass-Grow-inator fired, making the brown stain of dead grass on their backyard disappear._

"Mom! Mom! Mom! You HAVE to see what Phineas and Ferb did in the backyard today! They built a lawnmower racing course!" Candace yelled to her mom.

Linda was about to say something. "Um, Candace, I have sweets in the car to..."

"No time!" Candace snapped, grabbing her mom's hand and whisking her away to the backyard, closing her eyes.

"Okay, tell me that you see a lawnmower racing course in the backyard!" Candace declared, still with her eyes closed.

"Okay, I do not see a lawnmower racing course in the backyard!" Linda said, unamused that she has seen it all before. "The only people I see, Candace, are Monique, Stacy and the cheerleaders."

Candace opened her eyes in complete shock. There was nothing in sight, no lawnmower-racing course, no souped up mowers, no...nothing. The only people that were standing there were Monique, Stacy, and the cheerleaders. Not only that, the grass was completely green.

"Oh, the boys must've mowed the lawn today! That's so sweet and thoughtful of them! Now I don't have to mow this weekend!" Linda smiled.

"What?! No! This cannot be!" Candace stammered, flailing her arms around.

She rushed towards the cheerleaders, pleading on her knees.

"Please...tell me that you've seen a lawnmower-racing course!"

"Umm..." Jessica uttered her reply with a confused look on her face, "What lawnmower-racing course are you talking about?" Unknown to her, the cheerleaders were hit with what was left of the misfired Amnesia-inator, the second time in two days for both Stacy and Monique.

Candace screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?! NOOOOOO!"

Perry, now in the mindless house-pet state, came into the backyard and chattered.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Bonnie smiled.

Still, Candace was attempting to pull out her hair and began to babble, "But-but-but-but-but-but..."

"Are you sure this girl's sane?" Jessica wondered, pointing to Candace's attempts at messing up her own hair.

"The course! It was right there!" Candace continued to rant. "And there were these mowers and..."

"I need a good long talk with Kim about this, Jes..." Monique sighed, pulling out her video camera and started to record some footage of Candace's stammering and pulling out her hair.

* * *

Aboard a cargo plane bound for the Middleton County Airport, Kim and Ron were basking in the afterglow of another successful mission.

"So, um, any plans for tonight, Kimbo?" Ron asked.

"Um, other than plopping on the couch and watching TV, nothing much on my end." Kim gave her answer before adding "And what about you, Ron?"

"I'm going to hang out with the Rentons tonight!" Ron grinned.

"Tonight? Lemme guess, you and Felix are going to zone out on _Zombie Mayhem IV: The Bloodening!" _Kim snickered.

"The very same, KP!" Ron said, leaning his elbow on the bench. "It's going to have everything: flesh-eating zombies and...well...more flesh-eating zombies!"

"Ron..." Kim snickered a little, "...you look more like a zombie when you sleepwalk!"

"Oh no, I do not!" Ron countered, giggling a little.

"I think video evidence from the Kimmunicator will prove otherwise..." Kim smirked, pulling up a video of her Kimmunicator.

In the brief 45-second video, it showed Ron at the Stoppable house with his eyes fully closed in the middle of the night and with a toothbursh in hand. He opened up the refridgerator, applied butter and whipped cream to the toothbrush and brushed his teeth with it.

"Okay, so I may have done it once or twice, KP, but that still doesn't mean that I'll be fighting against Felix on its multiplayer for hours! Speaking of which, I do need to send him a text!" Ron said, flipping out his cell phone.

Before he could do anything with his point, Kim tapped on his shoulder and pointed to a sign that said 'NO CELL PHONE USE DURING FLIGHT'.

"Aww man!" Ron pouted, folding his arms in disgust. "I'm gonna have to text Felix when we land..."

* * *

After her one-minute rant ended, Monique captured everything she needed.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be topic number one for Kim..." Monique groaned after seeing the poor girl pound on the grass, whining and moaning.

"Anyways, Monique, I need to help my family buy some fireworks for tomorrow!" Jessica said as she headed out the backyard gate.

"Same here..." Hope agreed, following Jessica right behind her. "Can you remind Kim send us a text when the next practice'll be?"

"No prob, Hope!" Monique smiled as the two cheerleaders headed on out.

Monique looked around and saw that Bonnie and Tara still remained in the backyard.

"So, um, what do you think?"

"I'm...I'm at a loss of words.." Tara stammered.

"I just don't know what to say about Candace..." Bonnie sighed.

Tara then grew worried, "What if she breaks the rules of the Code! I don't know if I'll even be on the squad next school year!"

"I'm more worried if she'll get in trouble with Barkin!" Bonnie added.

"Just chill, Tara, Bonnie! Hopefully..." Monique said, sitting on the grass and looking at the stars, "Kim'll smooth things out. I hope..."

"I got the sweets out of the car! Now, who wants cookies?" Linda asked the group of cheerleaders. "I have some from the Danville Independence Day festival!"

"We do!" all of the girls replied with brightened look on their face.

* * *

(_The Starlet Mansion)_

Veruca called Suzy on the phone while she sat down on her imported.

"Come on, Suzy...answer..."

_V: Ah...there we go! _

_S: Hello?_

_V: Hello, Suzy!_

_S: Oh hey, Veruca, how are things going? I hope if I'm not disturbing you or anything._

_V: No, I wasn't doing anything at all. I am doing very well, anyways. Your parents aren't home, are they?_

_S: Nope, they went out to the Lake Danville Fireworks...thing for the night and are having a picnic, so they won't be home till very late!_

_V: Perfect, and... (looks at the clock, sees that it is 5:00pm) Suzy, you have only one hour before Candace arrives with Jeremy tonight for their date at the Paradise theater in Danville! Do you still have your ninja uniform?_

_S: (looks underneath the floorboards in the closet, removes them) Yep, I still have it, Veruca!_

_V: You need to put it on, Suzy. Rebecca's going to pick you up at 6:20 and drive you to the alleyway behind the theater at 6:50! Thanks to my servants, they has mapped out the entire ventilation system which is perfect for your size! And when the moment is right... (claps hands)_

_S: Candace will be humiliated for sure!_

_V: Correct! But we must get you back at your house before your parents come home!_

_S: Don't worry, my parents won't suspect me at all! _

_V: However, make sure that you maintain absolute silence, as there is going to be a lot of people at the theater!_

_S: I can do all that. However there is one problem I have to take into account._

_V: And that problem would be?_

_S: What is Candace going to wear on her date with Jeremy! I especially revolved this part of my plan on what clothes she's going to wear, because she has to dress something else other than that stupid red top-white dress combo! It's 90s Night at the Paradise Theater, anyways._

_V: You have a point, Suzy! Why don't I scale the pickup time back to 6:00, drop you near the Flynn-Fletchers at 6:10, find out what Candace's wearing, pick you up at 6:20, and drop you off in the alleyway behind the theater at 6:50?_

_S: Sounds like a perfect plan to me!_

_V: Okay, Suzy, see you later!_

_S: Bye!_

"Yes!" Suzy gleamed with extreme evil in her eyes, "Candace, your dignity is going down in flames this time!"


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Candace sulked into her chair, frustrated that victory had slipped away from her once again. Stacy, meanwhile, inserted her shoulders on the table and put her hands on her cheeks. She always has done this when her best friend fails to bust her brothers.

"Stacy...I had the boys...right there...in my grasp!" the poor redhead muttered in frustration. "And then their lawnmower racing course disappered right before my very eyes!"

"What lawnmower racing course are you talking about?" Stacy asked. Her short-term memory was affected by the Amnesia-inator blast shortly before both Candace and Linda came to the backyard.

Candace sneered, "The one that you, and Phineas' friends, were involved in! I even participated as well, although unwillingly! But the main point is that I saw you, with my own two eyes, in that race!"

"What does that even mean?" Stacy wondered.

"Never mind, Stacy..." Candace moaned, putting her head down on the table.

"Well, look on the bright side, Candy!" Stacy pointed out, "At least you did have the time to learn a few cheering moves from Kim, unlike, well, yesterday!"

"Yeah..." Candace admitted, "...you have to give her..." She gasped in fright, reminded that she had a very important event going on.

"Wait...time..time...time! What time is it, Stacy?!" she shrieked.

Stacy looked at the kitchen clock and it read the following time: 5:25pm

"Oh no!" she screamed, "Jeremy's going to be here in 35 minutes and I haven't picked my outfit yet! I gotta go to my room, Stace!" She ran out of the kitchen, quick as a flash, and rushed upstairs, althewhile chanting, "Gotta find an outfit! Gotta find an outift!"

She rushed to her walk-in closet, going through the outfits that she, Kim and Monique chose.

"Come on, there's gotta be an outfit, and it's 90s night at the Paradise theater too! I have to find something fast before Jeremy gets here!"

Her mind flashed back to the Bueno Nacho in Danville, and what Kim was wearing.

"Yes! Perfect outfit here I come!"

* * *

Kim and Ron both finally came to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Their hands were full with their regular clothes and still in their mission clothes.

"I'm just glad that the Senors are in jail where they belong, Ron."

"And I'm glad to be enjoying a little snackage before Mr. R and Felix arrive to pick me up!"

She opened the door.

"Hey, Kim!" Linda smiled, "How was the saving-the-world thing coming along!"

"Totally no big, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! We stopped a career criminal from taking millions of dollars worth of gold at Fort Knox!" Kim proudly boasted.

"With the role of yours truly as the distraction!" Ron added.

"That's wonderful!" Linda replied, "I bet that your mom and dad were totally proud of you, Kim!"

"Indeed they are and as our motto goes: Anything's possible for a Possible!" Kim smiled.

"Anyways, there's one other ish that I need to get to..."

Monique and Tara then approached her.

"Kim, we need to talk!" Monique said.

"Talk about what, Moni?" Kim asked.

"Candace!" both Monique and Tara chanted.

"What about Candace?" Kim questioned, not getting the point of the conversation.

"I woud like to listen too!" Ron butted in.

"Sorry, Ron, but it's between me, Kim and Tara..." Monique replied.

"Aww...man, I can't enjoy even a little gossip?" Ron whined a little.

"We need to meet somewhere private to discuss about this, to avoid all this other commotion!" Monique suggested.

"And where would that be?" Kim questioned.

"The basement!" Monique muttered.

"Sorry, Ron, gotta have a brief girl chat!" Kim said to Ron, "But...be back out in a jif!"

She put her civilian street clothes on the living room coffee table and followed her two companions.  
_

* * *

Monique slowly opened the door, which led to a lot of wooden stairs in the basement. Tara and Kim followed right behind her. Tara brought along a flashlight, which was the only source of light, and turned it on.

"Man...it's dark and cold here!" Tara shivered, traversing down the wooden steps, grasping the flashlight in her hand .

"At least we can hang out here when the temps hit a hundred degrees, girl!" Monique said.

"Is there even a light source?" Kim questioned.

Tara shone her light around and saw a single naked light bulb.

"Well...that'll have to do... I guess..." Kim said.

Tara turned on the single light bulb dangling from the ceiling of the basement, which provided at least some light. She turned off her flashlight.

"Okay...now to business..." Tara sighed.

"So, what is it about Candace that we need to discuss, Monique?" Kim interrogated.

"Well, Kim, Candace is...um...how do I put this mildly..." Monique replied, but thought about what she was going to say. "...not right in the mind!"

Kim sensed what was going on and countered "Look, Moni, didn't we have this discussion before last night? We have come to the conclusion that Candace is a perfectly normal teenage girl! End of discussion!"

Tara nudged her elbow to Monique and said out loud, "The video...now would be the perfect time to show her the video!"

Kim was about to head up the stairs when she overheard the conversation, "Wait...show me what video...?" she asked with interest.

"Sister, take a look at this! This'll show you what we're talking about!" Monique said, taking out her Watermelon phone. She accessed the video file named "CanadceGoingBonkers"

Kim pressed the play function as the one-minute video began.

It showed Candace ranting at the top of her voice.

_C: And the lawnmower course was huge! So huge! It, like, stretched the entire backyard!_  
_L: Okay, dear, come inside and take a nap on the couch..._

_C: No, Mom! There...was...a lawnmower course and still you couldn't see it! It was as tall as a 15-story building!_

_L:Okay, now you're letting your imagination get the best of you! Now, come inside, Candace..._

_C: (whining, pulling on her hair) But-but-but-but-but...THIS IS NO FAIR!_

Kim was completely taken by surprise, "Wow...I'm...I'm speechless!"

"Now you know what we are dealing with, Kim?" Tara asked, now that her friend has seen the video.

"So...in other words...you girls were trying to tell the truth all along...!" Kim concluded.

Tara explained it a bit more clearly, "Yes! She tries to 'bust' her brothers for some unseen invention in the backyard and then she acts crazy and all that!"

"What do you want me to do?" Kim asked.

"I was thinking that we, as in the cheeleaders who back you, Kim, should move the practices from here to the gym!" Tara said, making a suggestion. "That way, she'll be away from the source of her...behavior..."

"That's not a bad idea, Tara." Kim smiled.

"One other suggestion," Tara added, "Do not use the words 'bust' around Candace! It would trigger her craziness!"

"Got it, Tara! No mention of the worst 'bust' around Candace..." Kim understood.

"It's just kinda sad that the poor girl's acting like this..." Monique groaned.

"I know, but remember, Veruca's done a lot worse before..." Tara sighed, remembering that bad time that Veruca cost them the state cheer title.

"Yeah, but, at least for 90 days, she won't be my problem!" Kim muttered.

She continued on, "I do admit that it was crazy what Candace did in that video, Monique..but still, though, crazy or no crazy, we're still going to help Candace get onto the squad! And nothing is going to stop us!"

* * *

The three girls went upstairs from the basement as Monique closed the door behind them. Linda was chopping up onions and bell peppers in preparation for dinner for the evening.

"Hey Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, have you seen Ron?" Kim asked, sitting at the dining room table.

Linda stopped chopping the vegetables and looked out, "He's in the living room, watching old reruns of _The Fearless Ferret!" _Just as she mentioned, Ron was in his regular civilian clothes and lying on the couch, watching the 'Fearless Ferret' episode where he had to deal with a notorious villain known as Three-Face.

"So very Ron!" Kim snickered, before getting to the other person of importance.

"And where's Candace?"

Stacy gave that answer, "She's upstairs, getting ready for her date with Jeremy." Looking up at the clock, it was now 5:50.

"Okay, I'm ready to come on out now!" Candace exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Alright, let's see the date girl!" Monique cheered.

Candace emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed in her outfit.

She was wearing a sleeveless pink midriff-showing croptop with a Tiny Cowboy print on it to go along with a gold necklace and two silver charm bracelets. Candace rolled up the pantslegs on her denim overalls, with the bib down and straps attached and held up by one of her mom's belts from her Lindana days. To complete the nineties outfit, she wore a cap backwards, and had black high-top tennis shoes.

"So, how do I look, girls?"

Monique, Kim, and Tara gave a thumbs up.

"Totally fits the 90s!" Monique commented.

"Tara approved!"

"Rockin' the style, Candace!" Kim quipped.

"Oh yeah, and I plan to leave these babies on like this all night long! Baggy is how I like my overalls!" Candace said proudly on her choice of clothing.

Kim reminded her, "If you get into a clothing sitch, please pull up the straps of your overalls!"

"Like I would, Kim! Nothing's going to happen at all to my overalls! Nothing's going to take away this 90s look!" Candace replied with a bit of confidence

Kim rolled her eyes and replied with a slight sigh, "Fine..."

"Like I said, girl..." Monique added "...you needed a bit of spice and wow in the wardrobe! And you totally look glam for your date!"

"And speaking of my date, he should be here right about..." Candace swooned as she heard the doorbell ring twice. "Now! Ohmigosh! That's him!"

Candace opened the front door for her beau.

* * *

At the same time, in Jeremy's house, Suzy was waiting on the recliner, clad in her special ninja uniform with her pajamas underneath.

"Let's see, ninja uniform, check! And Rebecca should be here..."

She heard the doorbell ring three times.

"...now!" Suzy looked out the window and, indeed, the familiar green sedan was there. Rebecca was there at the door, using the Tina Combs disguise like she did yesterday.

"Ugh...the door...it seems to be locked!" Rebecca exclaimed, jiggling on the knob.

Suzy tapped on the window twice and shouted, "Use your hairpin, Rebecca!"

Rebecca took out the hairpin from her black-dyed hair and tapped it through the keyhole until the lock clicked.

Suzy came out of the house to Rebecca's side. Using one of her custom-made keys, she locked the front door.

"Amazing, Suzy!" Rebecca grinned, "You mastered the art of deception quite well!"

"Indeed!" Suzy chuckled with malicious intent, "Now, let's get to the Flynn-Fletchers!"

"There's an alleyway in the back of my house, fit enough for that car!" Suzy said, pointing to both the alley in the rear of the Johnson house and the sedan. "We can reach Candace's house from there, undetected!"

"Fine by me!" Rebecca smiled. Then, she ordered her chauffeur, "Jones, we need to get this car into the alley!"

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Starlet!" Jones obeyed.

Suzy and Rebecca got into the sedan.

Jones drove the sedan around into the alley, which was fit enough for one vehicle, until they stopped at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"So, will I be doing any snooping here?" Suzy asked.

"Sorry, we can't spy here!" Rebecca said, pointing out the still-on lights, "Too many lights mean that there's a lot of people here!"

"But how are we going to get the scoop on what Candace is wearing without being detected?" Suzy asked, worried about her role in this part of the plan.

Rebecca smiled, taking out a mechanized fly from her purse "This is where one of Veruca's Spy Flies comes into play! We can spy on her little friends from the safety of our car!" The fly Rebecca held in her hand was also used to spy on Suzy's parents minutes before the Chez Couteaux incident 24 hours ago.

"Jones, lower the passenger rear window a little bit!" she barked.

Jones lowered the passenger rear window as both Rebecca and Suzy put on earpieces.

Rebecca set the coordinates for the Spy Fly. The fly hummed to life as it buzzed out of the car into the evening sky.

* * *

Jeremy came through the door as Candace swooned over him. He was wearing a number 42 purple and red basketball jersey with a gold chain around his neck. He was also wearing his designer baggy jeans with buttons on the back pockets. The jeans covered only half of his swimming trunks and was tightened up with a belt around his thighs.

"Oh...he's soo cute!" Candace exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, Candace!" Jeremy grinned, "I like your outfit! Especially the overalls!"

"Thanks, Jeremy! I like yours too! You totally did the badical 90s look!" Candace complimented.

"Hey, badical's my word!" Ron complained from the living room.

"Badical was used even in the 90s, Ron!" Kim countered.

Linda came into the living room, "So, what are you and Candace going to do for dinner?"

"We're going to head on over to the Slushy Dawg after the movie for an ice cream sundae..." Candace replied before blushing, "...for two!"

"You mentioned something about the...um...Lake Danville Fireworks Display thing or whatever!" Tara said, bringing up the annual event.

"Oh yes, Tara! After the Slushy Dawg, me and Jeremy will be swimming in Lake Danville in our swimwear, as we have talked about in Bueno Nacho earlier this afternoon, and kiss each other once the fireworks ring in the 4th of July! I'm currently wearing my lucky blue bikini underneath my outfit!

"And only kissing, right Candace?" Linda said with a bit of warning.

"It'll be just kissing and nothing more!" Candace promised.

"Then it's settled." Linda said with a smile. "When you get back from your date with Jeremy, can you knock on the master bedroom door, telling me that you're home? Me and Lawrence will be asleep by then!"

"And one more thing, Candace!" she added "Make sure that my Lindana belt arrives back here in one piece! If you come back and that belt is broken, you'll have to watch the fireworks show from your room!" Linda really did treasure the belt that Candace was wearing during her Lindana years.

"No problemo, Mom! I'll give you a call when the movie'sover and when the fireworks show'll be over!" Candace said, notifying her mom the two times when she is to call her.

"Anyways, Candace!" Kim said, waving to Candace and Jeremy, "Enjoy your time together!"

"Have a good time!" Monique added, also waving to them.

Jeremy and Candace walked with each other, hand in hand, to his car, ready to spend a wonderful evening together.

* * *

What all of them failed to notice, however, was that the Spy Fly absorbed every word they said on a nearby window.

Once they overheard everything, Suzy gave an evil smile and said, "Excellent! Candace is falling right into our trap and she is blind to it! It will be the worst date of her life!"


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

(_6:45pm)_

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's, Kim was back in her one-strap denim overalls and flannel shirt. She wasn't in her onyx boots because she didn't have any plans of going out for the rest of the night. They were coming downstairs from the guest room.

"Say, girl, wanna catch a new episode of _Agony County?" _Monique offered.

"Sure, Moni, sure beats sitting the house all day, not cheerleading or not on a mission!" Kim accepted.

"It's the one where Chad realized that Angela's been cheating on her!" Monique described the basic plot of the episode.

"Oh yeah..." Kim said, "Heard that it was the saddest episode of the season!"

"So grab your tissues, sister, because these eyes are about to be cried out!" Monique exclaimed.

"I'll have three boxes ready!" came the reply from Kim as she entered into the living room.

"Where's Bonnie and Tara, by the way?" Monique asked.

"Oh, they left about ten minutes ago to go to the Paradise Theater to see the romantic comedy, "_Dude, Where's My Wedding_!" Kim replied.  
_

* * *

"Um, Ron, didn't you text to Felix to see if he's going to come to pick you up?" Kim asked, leaning over the couch.

"Uh-huh! He just did, KP, and said that he'll be coming here in 10 minutes!" Ron replied. "Rufus and I are gonna have an awesome time! Right, little buddy?"

Rufus eagerly nodded his head.

"Perfect! That'll give me and Monique enough time to set up the popcorn for _Agony County! _And after that, it'll be _Midton Abbey _time!" Kim squealed.

"Good thing I don't show an interest in these 'chick shows'!" Ron grunted, folding his arms.

"Yeah..." Kim snickered, "...you fall asleep after only five minutes of _Midton Abbey _when I watch it with you at my house!"

"Yeah, well, the plots were extremely confusing to me and I lost interest in them!" Ron said.

Rufus squeaked, sharing his owner's opinion about those shows "Boring!" and began to snore loudly.

Ten minutes later, Ron heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that, KP!"

He opened the door and it was Felix in his power wheelchair.

"Yo, Felix, what's happenin', dude?"

"Nothing much, Ron!" Felix said with a smile, "Ready for some _Zombie Mayhem IV_?"

"Ready? I've been waiting for weeks for that game to arrive, Felix! I'm so amped up, man!" Ron exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

Felix then turned to Kim and replied, "Hey, Kim, what's happening?"

"Oh, um, nothing much, Felix!" Kim nervously giggled, "Me and Moni are going to have a girls' night out here!"

"That's perfect, Kim! Anyways, see you all later!" Felix replied, waving goodbye.

"I'll call you up, Kim, sometime at eleven!" Ron said while walking on over to the Renton's car. Rufus followed right behind them and got into the back seat as well.

"Okay, Ron! You know my number!" Kim called back as Ron got into the back seat of the car. Mr. Renton helped out his son by putting Felix into the car and storing his power wheelchair.

Mr. Renton got into the car and drove away.

"Alright! For the next two hours, we have the TV to ourselves!" Kim squealed.

"Popcorn's ready, tissues are ready! Yep! Everything perfect, Kim!" Monique smiled as they headed into the living room for two hours of crumpled up tissues and endless crying sounds.

* * *

(_5:50pm)_

Back at Danville Park, Vanessa walked with Monty to the entrance.

"So, Monty, wanna have a cup of coffee at Steam Noir?" Vanessa asked with sweetness in her eyes.

"Why yes, yes I do!" Monty grinned as he leaned on a nearby streetlight.

"How about 9pm?" Vanessa suggested a time.

"Nine it is, Vanessa!" Monty smiled, kissing Vanessa on the cheek. He headed on his way down the sidewalk.

Vanessa sighed and blushed, her heart beginning to race. She walked on her way back to her mom's house.

"Wow...Monty is so cute! Still, it would be very uncomfortable if my dad found if we were together...but I am glad that no one knows of our secret!"

A voice suddenly emitted from the bushes, with the sounds of bubblegum and laughter, "That's what you think, Vanessa!"

Vanessa gasped in fear of whom this could be.

* * *

_(Paradise Theater, 6:55pm) _

The green sedan drove out in the alleyway that was adjacent to the theater. A high wooden fence closed the alleyway off from a nearby sidewalk in the front so that no one would see what's going on back there.

"So, what's next on the plan?" Suzy asked, holding a pair of industrial-strength scissors.

"The next phase is for you to go inside the ventilation system. Ever since the Paradise was first opened in 1929, it was the first theater in the country to not only offer more than one screen but also offer air conditioning from underneath the seats! But since the place was renovated 15 years ago, the air conditioning came from above rather than below, rendering the ventilation pipes below unusuable!"

Suzy blankly looked at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

"That's not the point!" Rebecca muttered, "The point is that the old air conditioning pipes are just right for your size, though you do need to crawl into them!"

Taking one look at the grate leading into the pipes, it was indeed the right size for the devious six-year old to crawl into, Suzy quipped "Point taken! So once I crawl into the pipes, where do I go next?"

"The movie that they're going to see, the _Memo Pad, _is going to be shown in screen three, the one that has the reclining seats!" Rebecca explained, "Veruca's servants fed me the ticket information of where they're going to be sitting. They are going to be in row F, seats 16 and 17."

"Which one will sit where?" Suzy asked so that she won't be confused.

"Jeremy's going to sit in seat 16, Candace in seat 17!" Rebecca answered, clearing up the confusing parts "You see, Suzy, seat 17 is right near one of the grates on the floor and it reclines too! So very relaxing!"

"Go on!" Suzy insisted.

"I've seen the movie before, Suzy, around a week ago! Once it gets to the part where James plans to kiss Amy on the lips, the 1 hr 15 mark of the movie, the boyfriends will wrap their girlfriends around their arms and recline their seats and kiss them on the cheek!"

"How do you know this? Maybe they won't do it!" Suzy replied, bringing up a possiblity.

"Every couple in that theater was doing this, Suzy! The main thing is that when Candace reclines on her seat, the belt that's holding up her baggy overalls will be shown to your eye level. Your job is to take those scissors, put them through the grate, and snap that belt! Once the movie's over, she's gonna stand up and...WHAM!"

"Her bikini will be exposed to the patrons of the theater, especially to Jeremy, and she'll be ticketed for indecent exposure, since, after all it's against the law in Danville to show your bikini at a movie theater!" Suzy concluded on the nefarious outcome of the plan with a Chesire grin, "She'll never show her face in public ever again!"

"And when she is flush in sheer embarrassment, she'll give up on becoming a cheerleader and victory will be mine!" Rebecca squealed with excitement before noticing Suzy staring uncomforably at her.

"I mean, ours! Sorry! Victory will be ours!" Rebecca corrected her words quickly.

"Just get me into the pipes..." Suzy commanded.

Rebecca got out of the car with a screwdriver in her hand. She twisted the screwdriver around and around until the first screw came loose and fell to the concrete floor.

(_10 minutes later)_

After removing the last of the screws, Rebecca removed the grate with great strain.

"Ugh...why does this thing have to be so heavy?" she grunted, putting the grate to the side. The ventilation pipes were now open for Suzy to crawl through.

"Now, Suzy, remember that I have to pick you up at 9pm!" Rebecca reminded her.

"I know!" Suzy replied, "Just send me a text letting me know that you're here in this alleyway!"

"No prob, Suzy! I never break a promise!" Rebecca said with a tone of confidence that things would work smoothly in Veruca's twisted plan.

Suzy then tugged on the right side of the ninja uniform and became invisible, remembering how it was supposed to work from last night. Scissors in the sheath, with only her eyes visible, she began the crawling trek to where Candace was supposed to sit.

Rebecca snickered with evil intent in her eyes, her jewels sparkling in the night.

* * *

(_30 minutes earlier)_

Jeremy was driving his beautiful girlfriend in his car on the way to the Paradise theater.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jeremy!" Candace squealed, her heart jumping for joy. "The sparkling stars, the beaming full moon...?"

She rested her head on his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Candace! All this, however, pales in comparison to your radiant beauty!" Jeremy smiled.

Candace blushed hard at the cheeks as they turned pink. "Ohh..Jeremy! I just love you with all of my heart!"

The car then turned into the parking lot right next to the Paradise. Jeremy found an appropriate space to park in. He put it in park and turned the car off.

"You know, there are a few scenes in the movie that are, you know, romantic!" Jeremy said with a smile.

"Oh please, Jeremy!" Candace giggled a little, "Don't spoil the movie for me!"

"I only saw the trailers!" Jeremy said, making a point as he got out of his car. He adjusted his jeans a little to make sure that it was barely on his behind.

Candace opened up the passenger seat of the car. Her overalls straps swayed to and for, still attached to the bib.

"Mmm...what's the cologne that I smell?" Candace wondered, sniffing.

"Oh Boyz cologne! It has the smell of a 90s boy band in one so it's perfect for the occasion!" Jeremy replied.

"It smells good on you!" Candace complimented.

They walked with each other together to the Paradise.

* * *

A dark shadowy figure appeared from behind the brick facade overlooking the parking lot.

She was in a black sweater and black pants. Her face was covered in camoflauge and a black beanie covered her hair.

The mystery girl, around Candace's age, was taking multiple photos of Candace and Jeremy, holding hands together, with a camera. She was seething with sheer jealousy.

"Oh..we'll see, Candace! We'll see who'll get Jeremy in the end!"


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

"Who said that!" Vanessa shouted with extreme panic, turning her head a full 360 degrees.

The figure popping her gum emerged out of the bushes.

"Who the heck are you!" Vanessa demanded to know.

"The name's Violet Beauregarde, just to let you know who I am!" the figure replied while popping her gum.

"Wait a minute..." Vanessa paused, "Violet Beauregarde! That name sounds awfully familiar to me..."

* * *

(_4 years earlier)_

A twelve-year old Vanessa sat with her father as they looked at the Wonka Factory Re-Opening Tour on television.

"Aww...Vanessa! Wanna go on a factory tour one day?" Heinz smiled at the young Vanessa.

"Yes...yes I would!" the young Vanessa eagerly replied.

One by one, the both of them saw the Golden Ticket winners for the first time. Augustus came first, followed by Veruca and then Violet.

"Don't worry, Vanessa! I have in my hand two tickets to a factory tour!" Heinz said with a smile, pulling two tickets out of his pocket.

"Yay! Is it to a chocolate factory?" Vanessa cheered.

"Even better than that!" Heinz beamed.

A week later, Heinz took the young Vanessa to a box-making factory tour.

"This is so boring!" Vanessa complained.

"But Vanessa, don't you want to know which boxes your favorite toys come from?" Heinz asked, trying to make the experience interesting.

It didn't work.

"This has to be the lamest tour ever!" Vanessa griped.  
_

* * *

"Oh yeah, you're that girl that chews gum all the time!" Vanessa realized. "I saw you on the Wonka Factory Tour on TV with my dad!"

"Yes, yes I am!" Violet scoffed, masticating her gum around, "And I don't even want to talk about my time at that...blasted factory!" She did not want to bring up the three-course gum incident saga again.

"Whatever! What do you want, Violet?" Vanessa demanded, hands on her hips.

"You know that I'm the captain of the Middleton High Golden Dancers on the marching band?" Violet proudly proclaimed, pointing to herself.

"Um...no!" Vanessa sarcastically replied.

"Anyways, you know, as of right now, that I am captain of the Golden Dancers!" Violet sneered, twirling her gum side to side. "A group of girls that's far and away better than those stinkin' cheerleaders!"

"What does this even have to do with me, Violet?" Vanessa asked, still perplexed.

"What I was trying to get to, Vanessa, is that I've overheard one of your little chats with Monty!" Violet smirked, popping a single, loud, annoying bubble right near Vanessa's face.

"What?!" Vanessa stammered and began to get a little paranoid. "Were you sent here by my dad?"

"No, no, no!" Violet denied the accusation, spitting her gum out to the ground. She put in a new and fresh piece of gum and resumed her chewing. "I wasn't sent here by your dad, who's probably a pharmacist, by the way..." Violet didn't know the real occupation of Heinz.

"You know that you're going to rot your teeth out if you chew on gum all day long, Violet!" Vanessa snarked, going off-topic.

"Totally no way!" Violet flatly rejected. "Not unlike me, the gum-chewing champion of the Tri-State Area for two years running, Miss Goth Wannabe!"

"Miss Goth Wannabe?!" Vanessa gasped sarcastically, "Oooh, like your name-calling is so threatening...I am so out of here!"

"You want to see threatening?" Violet demanded, upping the stakes, "How about if I march on over to your dad's place and tell him every single little detail about your little romance with Monty?!"

Vanessa was only 20 feet away from the bubblegum-chewing girl when she said this.

She gasped, knowing that Violet has hit an extremely sensitive area of her life, "You wouln't dare, Violet!"

"Oh, I would dare, alright!" Violet smirked and got out a tape recorder. She also took out her Blueberry smartphone and played back the entire conversation between Monty and Vanessa.

"If you want to keep your little secret of your relationship with Monty, you're going to have to do everything that I say to the letter!" Violet demanded.

Vanessa mustered up the courage to ask, "And if I don't?"

"Then not only will your dad know of your relationship between you and Monty, but _everyone _on my AddressBook profile will know, too once I upload the stuff in my profile!" Violet laughed heartily, cornering poor Vanessa into a trap, "Remember this always, Vanessa! I have an AddressBook profile and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Vanessa's face faded away into sheer horror and helplessness.

* * *

Both Canadce and Jeremy went up to the ticket booth of the Paradise as they went past the movie posters. Zita Flores was manning the booth for the evening.

"Hey, um, we have two tickets to '_The Memo Pad' _?" Jeremy said, sliding the tickets through to Zita.

Zita tore off the stubs and said through the speaker, "_'The Memo Pad' _is showing in screen three. Since you ordered online, Jeremy and Candace, please sit in the seats shown on the ticket. And enjoy the show!"

The two of them ordered a large drink for each other with two straws plus a large tub of popcorn to share, with extra butter.

Candace and Jeremy entered into screen three where the movie was to be screened. The theater was packed with eager teenagers in their late teens-early 20s with their dates.

"Wow! Seems like that it's a popular date movie!" Jeremy said in wonder at all of the other couples present.

"Yes, yes it is!" Candace replied, for she saw a review of it on TV.

She and Jeremy sat down in row F. Jeremy had seat 16 while Candace had seat 17.

"Ready for this romantic movie to begin?" Candace beamed.

"More than ready!" Jeremy said with a smile.

The lights began to dim and an advisement came on screen for patrons to turn off their cell phones and to remain quiet during the movie. Candace and Jeremy both took out their phones, as did the other patrons of the theater, and put them on silent.

The next thing that it showed was a familiar green screen that had the text: THIS PREVIEW HAS BEEN SCREENED BY GENERAL AUDIENCES

"And here come the trailers..." Jeremy sighed.

"Oh come on, Jeremy..." Candace giggled, "I bet there are only going to be one or two trailers before the movie begins.

(_34 minutes of movie advertisements later)_

"Oh, come on!" Candace yelled at the top her lungs, complaining about the ongoing parade of advertisements. "I just want this movie to begin!"

"I just want these trailers to end..." Jeremy compained in unison with his girlfriend. In face, most of the moviegoers were going frustrated about the constant bombardment of ads.

Inside the screening room, Mr. Reeger was fast asleep, unaware that the movie advertisement part was supposed to be overwith.

"Wake up, Reeger, you lazy slacker!" Mr. Thrasher, the theater's owner, yelled at the top of his lungs. "We've got an unruly bunch of theatergoers on _your _watch! If you don't put in the _Memo Pad _reel ASAP, your ass is going to be thrown onto the street!"

"Y...y...y...yes, sir!" Mr. Reeger exclaimed in a panic. He properly took out the advertisement reel and put in the _Memo Pad _reel instead.

The opening credits began to roll as the anger of the theatergoers over the delay of the film began to subside.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher place, Kim and Monique were going through tissue after tissue of _Agony County. _Discarded tissues were all over the living room floor.

"Why..why did Francis have to break up with Kate?" Kim sobbed into the tissue before crumpling it up and tossed it to the floor.

"It's...it's because he was seeing another GIRL!" Monique cried as her tears flowed into the pilow.

Stacy came into the living room and marveled at the sea of tissues that covered the living room floor.

"Mrs. Flynn has some leftovers for dinner, I was wondering if..." Stacy announced, before her eyes were transfixed onto the screen.

"What is this show?" she asked.

"It's _Agony County..._" Kim sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's the saddest show on television!"

"This girl has braved through some of the saddest movies of all time without crying my tears out!" Stacy smirked, pointing to herself, "This'll be a walk in the park!"

_(One minute later)_

Stacy was crying out, tears flowing through her eyes.

"Why did the mom even tell them they can't see each other anymore! They just love each other!" she lamented, blowing through a tissue. Kim cried into Stacy's arms as the episode continued on.

* * *

_(The Starlet Mansion, 7:50pm)_

Veruca was continuing her method of relaxation. She was getting her nightly back massage from the rare masseur Le Moose in the solarium area, right near the indoor swimming pools. She was in a bikini, eating strawberry-covered chocolates.

The walls were a stark white with diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"You have ze...beautiful skin, Mademoselle Salt!" Le Moose complimented.

"Why thank you, Le Moose! You have always been very valuable in my service!" Veruca smiled.

Her diamond-studded Blueberry phone began to ring on a table about 50 feet away from her.

"I don't want to feel like walking all the way over there..." she muttered.

Veruca clapped her hands for the nearest servant to her. The nearest servant was Servant 158.

"Servant 158! My phone!" Veruca ordered.

Servant 158 bowed and gave praise to Veruca three times, walked the 50 feet to the table and picked up the phone. He walked on over to Veruca's side so that she could answer it.

_V: Yes?_

_R: Hey, Ver, it's me, Reb!_

_V: Oh, hey Reb! How is my plan to humiliate Candace in front of 100 moviegoers going so far?_

_R: Perfect, V! Suzy's waiting for that perfect moment at the 75-minute mark of the movie!_

_V: The one where James kisses Amy?_

_R: Yes! It's the one where the couples put their arms around each other and recline their seats! I've seen that movie what, like, five times! And they did it every single time!_

_V: Make sure that, when Candace reclines her seat, Suzy must point the scissors up at the right angle so that it can cut off Candace's belt when that moment comes!_

_R: And boom! She'll be in Humiliation Nation!_

_V: Ughh..can you change it up a little, Reb? I've heard that saying one too many times._

_R: How about...the queen of the Country of Shame and Disgrace?_

_V: A little better. Anyways, I am in the middle of my massage. So can you call me a little later when Suzy does her part of the plan?_

_R: Don't worry, Veruca! I will!_

Once she ended her call, and Servant 158 put the phone back on the table, Veruca said "Now...let's continue on with the massage..."

"Ahhh...Rebecca ze friend of yours?" Le Moose asked.

"Duh! We've been best friends ever since we were six!" Veruca replied with a slight snark.

Le Moose was about to resume his massage of Veruca until the phone rang again.

"Servant 158, pick it up again!" she barked.

Servant 158 bowed once more to his employer and gave the phone to Veruca.

"Thank you!" she sneered, grabbing the phone from his hand.

"What is it this time?...Really?...Oooooooh!...Promoting my line of cosmetics?...In the Country Club Banana?...Sounds totally perfect to me!"

"What is it, O Most Sacred Goddess?" Servant 158 asked.

Veruca smiled, "Looks like I will be promoting my line of high-end cosmetics and perfumes in London for a week from the 7th through the 14th!"

"Le Moose! Stop the massage for now!" she ordered. Le Moose did what she said and halted any further massaging.

Veruca stood up from the massaging table, her bikini sparkling with purple diamonds.

"Looks like I will execute the final phase of my plan against poor little Candace from across the pond!"

She laughed as loud as she could, malicious ideas dancing in her head.

* * *

(_The Renton's house, 7:45pm) _

Felix used his wheelchair to make his way up the access ramp leading up to the front of his house.

Mr. Renton climbed up the steps and unlocked the door.

"So Felix, my man! When shall we begin the zapping and blasting away of the zombies?"

"Just as soon as I get the second controller from my room!" Felix replied with a smile. He wheeled on over to the access elevator and pressed the up button to go to the second floor.

Felix's optimisic smile, however, faded away into a frown.

_How should I tell Ron about what had happened at Chez Couteaux last night? Every single video and photo related to that event had been deleted from AddressBook as far as I know! Good thing I still have footage of it on my tablet and it's not uploaded to my AddressBook profile!_

Felix went into his room, got the second controller for his PSX720 game console and the _Zombie Mayhem IV _game and came back down with the smile returning to his face.

"Got the controller and the game, Ron! Now let's pop this baby in!" Felix shouted.

"Whoop! Whoop! Let's get this bon-diggety zombie-zappin' party started!"

Felix turned on the game console and opened the tray. He put the disk in and plugged in the second controller. Rufus grabbed the third controller, which was wireless as the game began.

* * *

(_Danville Park, 7:45pm)_

"Now..." Violet chuckled, popping two small bubbles, destroying Vanessa's free will that could interfere with her plan. "I want you to spy on the Middleton High cheer squad's newest recruit!"

"Ugh! How am I supposed to do that!" Vanessa sneered.

"From my previous spy, Lizzy Wantsmoney, she told me that she overheard a conversation between...two cheerleaders...at Chez Couteaux last night!" Violet replied, not giving away the names of Veruca's cheerleaders because of their rivalry, "Kim Possible and her band of cheerleaders are training some girl named Candace Flynn at her house! That was right before she was arrested by the police!"

"Oh no..." Vanessa countered, "You aren't going to have me arrested, are you?"

"No, no, no! You aren't going to be arrested at all!" Violet assured her, "Now, I want you to blend in with the crowd at Candace Flynn's house and take down as much information as you can! Report to me every 48 hours if there has been any changes!"

"Fine..." Vanessa sadly replied, realizing that she had no other choice in this 'deal' made by Violet.

"Remember, if those notes aren't in my possession by the 48-hour timeframe, I will insert every single one of those photos of you and Monty onto my AddressBook profile!" Violet reminded her, popping one single loud bubble of her gum. "I will watch your every move! And also, I just sent a litle friend request to your dad, for he also has a profile on the site too!"

She showed Vanessa a picture of her father's AddressBook profile. It was virtually empty, save for his profile picture of him behind an island background, moments before he met Agent P.

"Wha...how did you find him?" Vanessa gasped speechlessly.

"All I had to do was to look up his IM address...StrudelCutie4427!" Violet smirked, chewing her gum.

Vanessa gasped, her mouth wide open.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Suzy crawled in the abandoned old pipes, powerful scissors in hand. Thanks to the numbers on the walls, she was able to find where the pipes for Screen 3 was.

_Made it to the screen three pipes...now..._

Then she realized that there were 26 rows of pipes connecting to the main one. Each one had a row letter that started with Z going backwards.

Suzy groaned. _This is going to be a long crawl. _She looked at the current time...8pm.

She continued on crawling to where row F was.

* * *

(_The Renton house, 8:45pm)_

"Oh, taste buckshot, you zombie-eating freak!" Ron shouted as his character utilized a close-ranged shotgun, blasting a zombie citizen right in the head and blood spattering on the screen.

"Time to fight fire with fire!" Felix declared as his character blasted away at a long-range zombie with a sniper rifle shot to the head.

"Ooooh! That's gonna hurt tomorrow! Even Rufus is kicking butt!"

He pointed to Rufus, jumping on the controller buttons, eliminating zombie after zombie without his character even losing a single centimeter of health.

"I taught him that!" Ron proudly boasted.

Ron's character then tossed a fragmentation grenade into a crowd of zombies as the enemies exploded into a pool of guts and blood everywhere and flames on the remants.

"Oh yeah! They look like candles on a birthday cake!" Ron chanted.

_Cake...cake...cake..._

The words started to echo in Felix's head like a neverending parade. Visions of the flashback of the stuggle between Veruca and Lizzy began to appear before him, plus the scene where he had to dodge the splattering of the Renton's anniversary cake.

"Um, Ron...there's something that..."

"Can't talk right now, Felix!" Ron shouted, fixated more on the TV than his good friend. "We've got 8 more hours of zombie blasting to go!"

Felix took a deep breath and sighed loudly in frustration, missing a chance to tell him the real reason for what was going on.

* * *

_(8:15PM, Danville Park) _

"So where do I submit these 'reports' of yours to make sure I fulfill my end of your bargain, Violet!" Vanessa muttered.

"Right here at the same place, Vanessa, at quarter after eight!" Violet replied, spitting her gum out into a nearby storm drain, "Add in 48 hours...that'll give you till the sixth of July to comprise the first batch of reports to me!"

Vanessa felt in her heart that she despised Violet more so than her dad for the time that he almost humiliated her for her Sweet 16th. Sadly, she had no say in the matter.

"Fine...and when can I be off of your deal?" Vanessa sneered.

"You mean, when your debt is paid in full or when I post pics of you and Monty and tag your father's name?" Violet snickered.

"The former..." Vanessa snapped. She wanted to get the dirty deal done with, dignity intact.

"You will be under the deal for two weeks, Vanessa!" Violet replied as she put out two fingers on her hand. "Count them...two weeks! I need to have enough intel to hurl some insults at the noob who wants to join the stupid cheer squad!"

"But why insults?" Vanessa questioned.

"It's simple!" Violet smiled, "We Golden Dancers do not associate ourselves with those book-dumb cheerleaders! We don't drink the same water, we don't eat the same food! We eat at separate tables away from their germ-ridden mouths...you get our point!"

"Oh...um...so when do I begin?" Vanessa asked.

"You will begin tomorrow, on the fourth of July, at 11am sharp!" Violet said in announcing a time. "And speaking of time...isn't there a date at the Steam Noir at nine that you need to be getting to?"

"Ohmigosh! You're right! Gotta go!" Vanessa gasped.

She was about to begin jogging on over to the Steam Noir when Violet added.

"Oh and one more thing that I almost forgot to mention, Vanessa!" Violet smirked.

Vanessa groaned, "What is it now, Violet?"

"Don't tell Monty or your parents of our little deal together! For if you do, not only will I upload one photo at a time to AddressBook, but I will also add a hashtag to your dad's name. It will appear on his profile and show what his little daughter has been doing all this time with the son of his sworn enemy! And I will show it to all of my friends after that! Remember, I am keeping my eye on you!"

Vanessa felt a dagger being driven inside of her heart as she felt the pain of it twist around her. She sprinted as far...far away as she could from that vicious girl.

"So...she has taken the bait!" Tricia said, giving a mischevious smile from the bushes.

"Yes, Tricia!" Violet laughed, "Everything's going to work out well for me...and poor Vanessa is gonna get what's coming to her!"

* * *

At the Paradise, Candace and Jeremy were enjoying the movie. It was coming up to the all-important 1-hr 15-minute mark where the main characters, James and Amy, were about to kiss.

"This is it, Jeremy! The most romantic moment of the movie!" Candace squealed for excitement, holding her boyfriend tightly.

From below, Suzy crawled in the old ventilation pipe beneth Row F.

_This better be worth the trouble..._

Suzy looked upwards at the grates.

_Let's see, which one is Candace... _

She crept on closer and closer until she heard Candace's voice saying, "Oh, this is going to be so romantic!" The sound came from two vents down, about ten feet away from Suzy.

_Perfect! Candace, you just gave your position away! _

She crawled the necessary ten feet to the vent where Candace's seat was at.

"Oh, this is going to be so romantic, Jeremy!" Candace smiled, "This is where James and Amy are about to kiss!"

"And this is where we are about to kiss!" Jeremy grinned, pushing the button that allows the chairs to recline. Candace, too, reclined her seat. In fact, everyone's seat was reclined for a romantic love scene, for it was a very old tradition in the Paradise theater.

"Candace, from the first day since we met, I knew that we were meant for each other!" Jeremy said with a romantic sparkle in his eye.

"And when I look in your eyes, Jeremy, I see the stars shining in your eyes! I can feel our two hearts beating as one! I will love you forever and ever more!" Candace sighed, smiling at him.

Suzy looked above and saw that the belt holding up Candace's bib-down overalls was sticking out a few inches from the floor.

She tugged on the uniform to the left to become visible again. Luckily for her, the seat reclined far enough so that it would obscure her from Jeremy's sight. As planned, she took out the scissors, holding them by the handles and turned them sideways, so they wouldn't scrape the bars of the grate. The blades opened up as they protruded through the grate. Just as luck would have it for Suzy, the Lindana belt that Candace was wearing was caught in the scissors as the seat went as low as it could go.

The two lovers kissed each other on the lips for around fifteen seconds, at which Candace heard a slight snipping sound.

Jeremy parted his lips from Candace and said, "Um, Candace, what's the sound?"

As quick as a cobra struck her prey, Suzy tugged the right side of her uniform to become invisible once more. She crawled out as quietly and as fast as she could, concealing the scissors in the sheath of the costume.

Candace looked to the sides of her seat.

"Ehh...must be nothing, Jeremy! Now, let's see the rest of the movie!"

She failed to look what was underneath.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

(_Renton House, 11pm)_

Ron and Felix were in the living room, continuing to play _Zombie Mayhem 4 _on the PSX720. They were on the Multiplayer mode in which, as soldiers, they defend an area from incoming zombies.

"Oh yeah!" Ron shouted, as his character downed an elite zombie with a sniper before performing an execution, shooting up bits of blood and gore everywhere. Both of their characters noted that at least twenty more zombies were coming up the hill.

"We need to find the power-up!" Ron exclaimed, toggling the analog sticks to a certain location.

"Right with ya, bud!" Felix agred, his character following behind Ron's.

From the glow of the TV screen, Ron's character noticed an extra-rare crate from right behind Felix's character.

"Oh yeah, we cookin' now! Nothing's gonna stop us!"

* * *

(_at the Bueno Nacho in Middleton)_

Ned was teaching a new employee, whom was 17 and had extremely long hair in a ponytail and had earbuds in his ears.

"Do you even hear me?" Ned groaned as the employee removed his earbuds.

"Thank you!" he sarcastically thanks before instructing him. "Now whatever you do, do not plug in any of your cell phone devices to any outlet that has a fryer plugged in! The outlets are extremely sensitive to them!"

"Yeah, whatever, dude!" the employee uncharacterically replied with a slight surfer drawl before putting in his earbuds. Ned went to man the registers.

The employee then saw his cell phone low on battery power and decided to plug it in a nearby outlet, which is already plugged to one of the main fryers. The fuse then blew out as it plunged 2000 people, about a twentieth of the town, into complete darkness.

Back at the Rentons', Ron's character picked up the most powerful weapon in _Zombie Mayhem 4. _

"Oh my gosh!" Ron squealed with excitement, "I picked up the Zombie Zapper! This could wipe out the zombies on the hill!"

"Boo-yah!" Rufus shouted, upon his owner picking up the Zapper.

"Use it! Use it!" Felix chanted, grasping the controller as hard as he could.

Ron's index finger was on the right trigger of the controller.

"Ready...aim..."

Then, the trio heard a sharp beep from the smoke alarm and...everything went black.

Ron was speechless.

"What...? How did it...? Why did..."

Rufus scratched his head and squeaked, "Huh?"

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed, "What happened? Did someone turn out the lights?"

Rufus scurried on over to the living room lightswitch, flicking it on and off, but alas, no electricity.

"Blackout!" he squeaked his answer.

"Oh great!" Ron griped, "We were about to cream more zombies! Now, we have to live like the Amish for...um...how long are we going to be out of power, Felix?" he yelled across the room.

Felix wheeled to the kitchen where the Rentons kept a landline in case of power outages. He dialed the number of the power company, heard the automated message, and replied. "Looks like we're going to be out of power till two in the morning, Ron.

"Three and a half hours!" Ron complained, "Perfect!"

"Come on, Ron, it's not all that bad!" Felix said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Felix, I had THE most powerful weapon in the game and the fates took it away from me!" Ron whined.

Felix sighed, taking out his tablet, which had full battery in case of outages, "Looks like I'll have to take out the Watermelon. Hopefully this'll tide us over till the power comes back on."

He gasped, remembering that he had something very important to show Ron on that tablet.

_Now would be the perfect time to show him what happened at Chez Couteaux last night!_

Ron took a look at the Watermelon and exclaimed, "Coolio! Let's play the original Zombie Mayhem '96, my friend!" He knew that Felix has installed the original _Zombie Mayhem _port on the tablet.

Seizing the opportunity, Felix quickly replied, "Um, Ron, there's something I need to show you first!"

"Sure, dude, what is it?" Ron wondered.

"It's a video of what happened at Chez Couteaux last night." Felix explained the contents of the video. He wasn't sure if Ron was prepared for what was in the video.

"Oh yeah! Your parents were celebrating a big anniversary!" Ron recalled, "I remember that you sent me a text message about that!"

Felix chuckled weakly, "Yeah, the big 1-8!" Then the tone of his voice grew more serious, "Anyways, when I tried to click on the video on AddressBook, it froze up my computer!"

"Um, there's a little magical button on the computer called Restart!" Ron smiled. "You tried it?"

"Yes..." Felix replied, getting a little impatient.

"Ctrl-Alt-Del?"

"Tried that too..." Felix muttered.

"Even the one that I taught you? The Alt-Ins-F5-F7-squiggly line-spacebar-backspace combo?"

"I did that 17 times Ron!" Felix groaned, facepalming. "Didn't work!"

"Okay..." Ron said, growing more interested, "This crosses way beyond the major suspicion meter! Let's see the video!"

Felix took a deep breath and slid his tablet to the Chez Couteaux video. He pressed the play function on it. He brought the tablet along on the family outing to the restaurant.

_Regina: Oh, Ken, isn't it romantic? Coming out to the finest restaurant in all of Middleton with such an amazing view like this? _

_Ken: I do agree, sweet Reggie!_

_Regina: (giggles) Oh, I just love it when you say that!_

As the two kissed, both Ron and Rufus swooned,

"Aww! that's so sweet!" he quipped with awe-struck.

"Aww!" the mole rat joined in.

"Anyways..." Felix said in sliding over the timeframe of the video, "...what really happened at the restaurant begins at the 2 minute 54 second march of the video!"

He fast-forwarded to the part where the brawl was approaching the Renton's table with its destructive path of food on the floor and overturned tables.

"And...pause!" Felix exclaimed, pausing at the exact moment when the brawl reached the Renton table.

Rufus took one look at it and began to growl and snarl. He repeatedly pointed to one of the participants in the brawl and barked rapidly.

Ron gasped at Rufus's behavior. He knew what this meant. It meant that a dreaded sort of girl was out free.

"No! It can't be!" he shrieked in agony.

Ron grabbed Felix by his shirt and panicked.

"Say it ain't so Felix! Say it ain't so!"

Felix confirmed the awful news to his best friend. "I'm afraid so, Ron! The girl involved in that fight and whom Rufus is pointing to is Veruca Salt! She's officially out of jail!"

Ron began to scream at the top of his lungs after taking all of this in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

(_The Paradise Theater, 9:15pm)_

Candace held her arm around Jeremy's shoulder and smiled at him.

"So, Jeremy, how long before it's over?" she asked. "We do need to get to the Slushy Dawg first before Lake Danville.

"The movie has only 10...15 minutes left." Jeremy replied, looking towards Candace.

"Perfect! We can make it in time!" Candce smiled before feeling something on her leg. She looked down and saw that her bikini was showing and her overalls were sliding off of her.

She gasped but didn't utter any loud noise. Jeremy, meanwhile, was fixated on the movie.

_Oh no! Oh no! My overalls are gonna fall down in front of Jeremy! If they do, I'm gonna be humiliated and Jeremy won't see me again! Gotta think of something fast!_

_Wait! I got it!_

She began to feign moaning, clenching her stomach.

"What's wrong, Candace?"

"Jeremy...um...I need to use the little girls room!" Candace whined, "I think it's the popcorn!"

"Sure thing!" Jeremy smiled as he returned his focus to the movie.

Candace then stood up and exited opposite Jeremy. She was holding her stomach with her left hand and the bib of her straps-down overalls in the right. Since the theater was extremely dim, no one could see Candace's developing wardrobe malfunction. The rear of her bikini was showing off the back as she rushed out of the auditorium as fast as she could, without being seen, to the women's restroom. Luckily for her, she was the only one in the restroom.

She quickly closed and locked a nearby stall and began to groan, sitting on the toilet lid, her overalls falling to the floor.

"Oh this is just perfect! I had everything planned out and now it's all about to be ruined!" Candace bemoaned before the thought bubble of Kim came to her mind.

_Kim: If you get into a clothing sitch, please pull up the straps of your overalls!_

Candace sighed, pulling up the overalls and sliding the overalls straps on her shoulders so that she was properly wearing them.

_At least Mom's belt is OK..._

She bent on over to get her handbag, preparing to head on out of the stall when the Lindada belt came off the beltloops of her overalls and fell to the floor.

She shrieked, "Oh no! Mom's gonna kill me!"


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

(_9:00pm)_

Suzy crawled out of the pipes and tugged on the right side of her ninja outfit to render herself visible.

A green sedan emerged into the alleyway, its headlights turned on. It slowly drove its way to Suzy's position.

_Ah...Rebecca has arrived! Just in time too!_

The passenger door opened up, revealing a grinning Rebecca.

"Is the deed done, Suzy?"

Suzy showed her a tiny strip of the belt that held up Candace's overalls.

"Of course, Rebecca!" Suzy smiled. "I always get away with it!"

"And that's why me and Veruca like you!" Rebecca evily smirked, patting Suzy on the head.

"Now..." Suzy chuckled, "She'll be ruined forever!"

The two of them maniacally laughed as the green sedan pulled out of the alleyway into the downtown Danville area.

* * *

Candace panicked with fright at the ruined belt, the ruined bit of nostalgia so cherished by her mom. She was fiddling with the left strap of her overalls, until it came off of the bib.

"Oh my gosh! Mom's belt is ruined and she's gonna ground me for sure! But what can I do? I have to think of something fast before she finds out!"

Quick as a flash, she took out her phone and dialed Stacy's cell phone number.

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 9:25pm)_

"Girl, that was the saddest eppie of _Midton Abbey _ever!" Monique sniffled, removing tears from her eyes.

Tissues were scattered everywhere on the living room carpet from the three girls.

"I was bawling my eyes out!" Kim agreed, "I didn't know a rich heiress could be that cruel to her servants!"

"And the relationship beteween the butler and the mistress?" Stacy added, recalling the plot of the _Midton Abbey _episode. "That really intrigued me!"

Her cell phone then begain to ring.

"Um, can you excuse me?" Stacy requested, "I have to take a call!"

"No big, Stacy!" Kim smiled and then turned to Monique.

"I think we should pick up these tissues into the basket." the redhead said, pointing to the wastebasket next to the sofa.

"On top of it, girl!" Monique agreed as the two girls picked up the discarded tissues.

Stacy went upstairs to the hall bathroom to take the call.

_S: Hello?_

Candace was yelling loud at the other end.

_C: Stacy! I'm in deep trouble! Mom's belt has been cut off by some...unknown person...and she's gonna ground me for ruining it! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

_S: Calm down! Calm down! Where are you right now?_

_C: I'm in the lady's bathroom of the Paradise! Me and Jeremy are going to Slushy Dawg before the Lake Danville Fireworks in ten minutes and I need to have that belt repaired before Mom notices!_

_S: Sorry, Candace... (sighs) There's nothing that I can do! However..._

_C: (interrupts) No way, Stacy! There is no way that I am going to drag Phineas and Ferb into this! I've already fulfilled my one bust attempt for today because of that contract with Mom! I'm afraid that the boys are going to screw up and make Mom's belt look ugly!_

_S: This isn't about busting your brothers, Candace! It's about your brothers helping you in a time of need! Remember the time they helped you with the Jeremy scrapbook for his birthday?_

_C: Yeah..._

_S: And the time you save an oil-covered Phineas on the drawbridge?_

_C: Oh yeah, I do remember that too! (sighs) I have to admit, Stace. Even though they drive me off the wall and batty a lot, I still love them!_

_S: That's the spirit, Candace!_

_C: I know that you've always been a true friend!_

_S: Ohhh! I'm blushing!_

_C: Oh you! (giggles) Anywho, can you get Phineas and Ferb to make some machine thing to repair Mom's belt?_

_S: That won't be a problem, Candace!_

_C: One more thing, Stacy! Can you PLEASE not say anything to Mom or Dad about this?_

_S: As a former Fireside Girl myself, I will give my Fireside Girl pledge not to tell a soul!_

_C: Oh, thank you, Stace!_

_S: No problem! See you after the fireworks show!_

Stacy hung up the phone and headed out the bathroom.

* * *

(_9:00pm)_

At the Steam Noir, Vanessa shuddered, dreading those horrible words that Violet had spoken to her.

_Remember, I am keeping my eye on you!_

She gulped, for she hadn't seen a person whom would strike fear into her yet. And then, she spotted her Monty, waving at her.

Vanessa nervously smiled and waved him back. But behind that nervous smile, the fear was biting against her mind.

_I wish if I can tell Monty about Violet but she's got my hands tied behind my back. Wish if Perry were here to help me...but it's only for two weeks._

She took a deep breath, formed a smile on her face, and entered into the coffee shop.

"Hey, Vanessa!" Monty smiled, coming up to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Monty!" Vanessa grinned back, kissing Monty on the lips.

"Ready to order?" Monty asked.

"Whenever you are!" Vanessa said.

The two walked up to the front of the line to the barista.

"I'll have a medium double latte, with extra whipped cream!" Monty said to the barista in charge.

"And I'll have a small espresso...with extra caffeine!" Vanessa quipped.

"Oooh...someone's gonna be awake all night long!" Monty giggled.

"It'll come in handy when I do my fanfiction!" Vanessa chortled. She had been doing fanfiction on _Midton Abbey _and_ Agony County _ever since she was fifteen on the computer.

"You do fanfiction?" Monty questioned with interest in his girlfriend's hobbies.

"Of course! I'm currently helping Candace on her fanfic 'Heroes on Ice' or something like that..." Vanessa said. "Let's just say that it has a lot of...grammatical issues that I need to correct! I had to stay up until two in the morning to help her with those mistakes. Therefore, I need the extra caffine!"

"I gotcha!" Monty replied with a smile.

The barista called out their names, "One latte for Monogram and one espresso, extra caff, for Doofenshmirtz..." He put their cups filled with coffee on the end of the counter.

"That's us!" Monty declared, picking up both of the cups.

The two of them went to a nearby booth next to the window and took their seats.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Vanessa said, awaiting something from her beau.

"I was thinking if you wanna go out with me to the Tri-State Area Rodeo on July 6th?" Monty asked a proposal on another date.

Vanessa nervously giggled, for she didn't have any cowboy-related outfits in her wardrobe. The Tri-State Rodeo's strict dress code only allowed western wear.

"Oh...umm...sure! What...um...time do you want to pick me up?"

"Say...around seven?" Monty asked with smile.

"Of course!" Vanessa laughed uneasily, "Just as soon as I could...you know...buy a cowboy outfit or whatever!"

* * *

In the women's bathroom of the Paradise, Candace rehooked the left strap of her overalls and picked up the broken belt. She put it in her handbag and zipped it up very cautiously.

She exited the bathroom, returned to the auditorium that showed _The Memo Pad, _and sat right back down in her chair. There were only two minutes left in the movie before the end credits.

"Oh, there you are, Candace!" Jeremy chuckled quietly, "Ready to head on out to the Slushy Dawg?"

"Whenever you are, Jeremy!" Candace smiled.

The movie ended with "THE END" on the screen. The credits started to roll and everyone began exiting the theater. Both Jeremy and Candace exited the theater from the side, walking on over to their car.

* * *

As they were walking on to Jeremy's car, the girl in camouflage peered her head through a nearby bush, spotting the two lovers. She was repeatedly taking photos of Jeremy's face as he entered into his car with Candace while holding up his jeans.

"So...Candace thought that she had a good date. Well...Miss Priss, we'll see about that!"


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

(9:45pm)

Kim and Monique threw away what was left of the tissues into the wastebasket.

"Well, Monique, that's the last of them!" Kim said, standing up.

"It's been a long day for all of us, girlfriend..." Monique uttered, stretching her body.

"I'd say..." Kim added. "Looks like we'll have to change into our PJs."

Linda then came into the living room.

"Hey, girls, wanna grab a quick late-night bite to eat at Slushy Dawg? I've been wanting to use this 'Buy one hot dawg at 10pm or later and get two more free!' coupon for two weeks now."

Both of the girls raised their hands franically.

"We are so in!" Kim chanted.

Linda jingled her keys around, "Then let's head on out!"  
_

* * *

(_10:00pm)_

Jeremy's car pulled into the parking lot of the Slushy Dawg. Candace smiled and rested on his shoulder, her dignity intact for now.

"Here we are, Candace! The Slushy Dawg!" he announced.

Candace snugged up to him and spoke with a whisper, "Our ice cream sundae for two awaits!"

He pulled up to an empty parking space and put the car in park. Both Jeremy and Candace got out of the car and walked on over to the restaurant.

Emerging from the bushes, however, was one of Veruca's robotic Spy Flies. It buzzed around one of the lights before landing on top of the lamppost. Its robotic eyes focused on the couple as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

At the Starlet Mansion, Veruca, in her pajamas and high-heeled bunny slippers, was humming along while packing up for her trip to London. She was scanning among the clothes in her wardrobe. The dresses were neatly hung on the hangars.

"Hmm...let's see...which one of my dresses should I take with me to the trip? Maybe...this one!"

She spotted a gold dress and took it off the hangar. The heiress began to dance around in it and imagined as if she were at Prom.

"Yes..." Veruca sighed, completely relaxed. "It's totally perfect for me! And by now, Candace's dignity is in tatters once she's caught with her pants down!" She got the report from Rebecca about 10 minutes ago of Suzy cutting the belt.

She then heard two taps on the closet door.

"Come in..." she said cheerfully.

It was one of her higher-ranked servants, Servant 49. He was the one in charge of the Spy Flies all around the Tri-City area. He bowed to her thrice, as is the custom of all her servants.

"Ah...Servant 49!" Veruca grinned. "Do tell me that the news trucks are in front of the Paradise theater as Candace is taken away by police for indecent exposure of her bikini!"

"Um..." Servant 49 gulped.

Veruca immediately noticed the apprehension in his eyes and the shaking of his hands.

"I am not going to repeat myself again!" she snarled through her teeth, "I...want...to...see...the...footage!"

"She..." Servant 49 cried, "...is at the Slushy Dawg with Jeremy!"

Veruca gasped in sheer shock, speechless.

"Show me!" she demanded.

Servant 49 accessed the footage of the Spy Fly near Slushy Dawg and showed the heiress the footage of Candace and Jeremy entering into the restaurant, hand in hand.

"What?! That little bitch should've been humiliated by now!" she growled, "Urrgh...Rebecca owes me an explanation!"

Noticing the intensifying of her temper, Servant 49 backed away in fear.

Veruca glared at the footage of a happy Candace and Jeremy and then noticed a red SUV pulling up in the parking lot, about four cars to the left of Jeremy's vehicle. Three occupants got out of the car.

She gasped, pointing at the person responsible for throwing a temporary wrench in her plans.

"Grr...Little Miss Carrot Top and her little entourage of losers!" she snarled, pointing at Kim.

_I shouldn't judge against Rebecca and Suzy...Candace might have gotten lucky against the belt incident, but wait till I hit her against the thing she treasures the most! _

"What shall we do to the green-eyed she-devil?" Servant 49 asked.

Veruca analyzed the picture carefully and replied more calmly, "Mmm...nothing...for now!"

"How come, O Mighty One?" Servant 49 asked.

"It is simple, servant! Her plan to train Candace will fail as I predict and I will emerge in triumph! Now...give me the joystick to my Spy Fly!"

Servant 49 bowed his head and gave the joystick that controlled the Spy Fly at the Slushy Dawg to Veruca.

Now in control, she sneered, "Let's make sure that Candace and Jeremy do not arrive at the fireworks display!"

Veruca steered the fly down to Jeremy's car, right above the front passenger tire. She pressed a blue button on the joystick. The Fly extended all eight of its legs into small but sharp knives. The Fly punctured the blades into the tire.

She pressed the blue button again, transforming the Fly's blades back into robotic legs and began to steer away from the parking lot back to the Starlet mansion.

Candace and Jeremy glanced into each other eyes.

"I can just look into those eyes of yours all night long!" she giggled, consumed with delight.

"It's a perfect night!" Jeremy smiled, staring at her blue eyes, "But nothing can be more perfect than you!"

"Awww...that's so sweet!" Candace swooned before the two closed their eyes and kissed each other on the lips.

Once they opened them, they heard their order.

"Order number 109, large ice cream sundae with two spoons!"

"That's us!" Jeremy said, getting up from the booth. "I'll be right back, Candace!"

"Okay, my Jeremy-boo-bear!" Candace laughed, waving to him.

Then she turned her head around.

"Hey, Candace!" Linda said , waving to her.

Candace nervously laughed weakly, saying, "Hey, Mom!" She had to prevent her mom from seeing the remnants of her belt.

"So how is the date going with Jeremy?" Linda questioned, sitting down at the booth.

"Oh...um...it's going swell, Mom!" Candace smiled. In her mind, she couldn't bear the reaction if Linda discovered her cut-up belt.

"Why are your overalls straps up?" Linda asked, looking at Candace's done-up overalls. "And where is my belt?"

"Umm...erm...I just want to...look...um...modest for the Slushy Dawg part of the date!" Candace stammered an excuse. "As for your belt, it's safe in my handbag!"

"Okay!" Linda replied, unaware that she was buying it in. "We'll be headed back to the house. Remember, I want you to be at home by one in the morning with my belt intact!"

"No...no problem, Mom!" Candace stammered. Linda got up from the booth and went to the counter to order the food for both Kim and Monique.

_Phew! That was extremely close!_

Jeremy came back to the table with the large ice cream sundae with two spoons in his right hand.

"Here we go, Candace! Ice cream sundae for two!" Jeremy grinned, putting the sundae on the table.

"So...let's dig in!" Candace exclaimed, holding her soon tightly.

The two of them began to chow down on the sundae.

* * *

(_15 minutes later)_

"Oh man... that was one of the best sundaes ever!" Jeremy groaned, clenching his belly after finishing the last bite.

"Oh my..." Candace stuttered, putting her left hand on her head, "I think I'm gonna get a brain freeze..."

"Don't eat it all too fast, Candace!" Jeremy laughed. He then looked at the time on his cell phone. It was currently 10:22 pm.

"Looks like it's about that time to head on out!"

Candace replied "Right behind ya, Jeremy!"

Jeremy stood up from the table and held his pants up on the side. Candace followed right behind him as they exited the Slushy Dawg and headed towards the car.

Candace paced around and saw something shocking.

"Oh…my….gosh! Jeremy! Come quick!"

She pointed to the front passenger tire, which was completely flat.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Candace gasped in shock at the flat tire of her boyfriend's car at the Slushy Dawg.

"Oh no!" she moaned, looking at the ruined tire, totally upset, "Now we'll never get to the fireworks show!"

Jeremy put his arms around her and said in a confident mood, "Don't worry, Candace! I have a spare, a car jack and a lugnut remover in the trunk!" He popped open the trunk door.

Candace looked all around the flat and noticed the seven puncture marks.

"Hmm..." she said, observing the marks "...that's odd!"

"What's odd?" Jeremy asked, getting out the spare and car jack from the trunk.

"These marks look the same to me..." Candace muttered, scratching her chin. "It looks like someone must've done it intentionally!"

Jeremy gasped, putting the spare tire on the ground. "Who would do that to my car?! That's totally not cool!"

"I think we should give the tire to Kim! She'll figure it out!" Candace said, knowing of Kim's skills.

"Um...who's Kim?" Jeremy asked, a bit bewildered.

"She's...um..."

Candace paused a moment before saying anything further.

_Oh no! I can't let Jeremy know about the cheerleading thing and make a fool of myself! I gotta think of something quick!_

"...my new BFF! Yeah! She's like Stacy and interested in clothes and boys and all! And she's a mechanic! She can look at tires and all!"

Jeremy bought into what Candace said, saying, "Ahh...gotcha! Anyways, can you help me with this spare tire here?"

"No problem, my steamy dreamboat!" Candace sighed dreamily.

She grabbed the lug wrench and tried to loosen one of the nuts on the flat. However, the wrench fell on her left foot.

"OWWWW!" Candace yelped, wincing in pain. She hopped on her right foot, grasping the left foot with her hands.

Candace tripped over the curb of the parking lot and fell into a deep patch of kudzu vines.

"Candace!" Jeremy shouted, rushing to his girlfriend's aid, "Are you okay?"

Her left hand was waving in the air.

"I'm okay, Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed from underneath the vines. "I got a few leaves in my hair, but I'm okay!"  
_

* * *

_(the Renton house, 10:50pm) _

Ron was running around the living room in extreme panic of one his worst fears realized.

"Oh no! Veruca is out of jail! Veruca is out of jail! The Mad Dog Mascot killer is on the loose! Sound the alarms! Man the lifeboats! Women and children first!"

Rufus was also screaming and running in circles on the carpet.

"Um, Ron?" Felix interjected, remaining calm and stoic.

"Save yourselves! It is hopeless!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ron...!" Felix groaned. Still, he was not coming through.

"All is lost!"

"Ron!" Felix shouted with the highest pitch of his voice.

The yelling and running in circles from both Ron and Rufus ceased immediately.

"Thank you!" Felix uttered, calming his voice down.

"Okay, this all has to be a misunderstanding, Felix!" Ron said, trying to keep his composure and not going any more ballistic on his best friend, "I saw Veruca being carted away by the police and covered with gum!"

He paused for a moment and added, trembling in his voice.

"And yet, she was there...at Chez Couteaux!"

Felix sighed, "Yes, and I fear that she might pull some big prank on Kim as payback!"

"This looks bad, Felix!" Ron exclaimed urgently, "I have to call KP ASAP! But...how?! We don't have any power!"

"Chill down, man!" Felix pleaded, taking out his cell phone, "Here, you can use mine!"

Ron thanked him with gratitude.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He dialed up Kim's number for that urgent call.

* * *

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 11pm) _

Kim and Monique, now in their bedtime pajamas, were eating their pup dogs that they got at Slushy Dawg at the dining room table.

"Mmm...this is good!" Kim complimented, finishing off a bite of the Pup Dog, the signature dish of the restaurant.

"Oh man...these chili dawgs really hit the spot!" Monique groaned, rubbing her stomach.

Kim's cell phone then began to ring.

"Hmm! Wonder who could it be?" She looked at the caller ID and saw Felix's face on it.

"A friend of yours, I would guess?" Linda wondered with a smile.

"Um, yeah! I'll take the call in the living room, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim replied, taking her cell phone and going into the living room.

She picked up the call.

_K: Hello?_

_R: KP?! I wanna..._

_K: (interrupts) Ron?! Are you alright?_

_R: Um...sorta... Listen, we're in the middle of power outage here in Middleton! I'm using Felix's cell phone!_

_K: Well, that explains the different number. (looks at the battery meter, sees that it's in the red) Well, can you make it quick. Ron? My battery's about to be dead in a minute here!_

_R: Okay...I'll try to go as fast as I can... (clears throat) We have a major problem going on here, KP! Felix showed me a video that you have to see!_

_K: What's the video about, Ron? Maybe I can see it later when my phone's charged up._

_R: No! KP! You have to believe me! It all started..._

And then...silence...

"Aww...great!" Kim griped, looking at her dead cell phone."This is so the drama!"

Ron, at Felix's house, sighed in disappointment.

"We got cut off!" he whined, "Now I'll never tell Kim about what happened with Veruca! This is bad!"

Then he thought of something, "Wait a minute! What if I sent that video in an e-mail to Wade from your phone?"

"Can't do, Ron." Felix sighed, "The wireless network's out until the power comes back on."

Ron shudded in fear, "This is so bad!"  
_

* * *

_(10:45pm)_

Jeremy continued driving along the road leading to Lake Danville on the spare tire. He pulled into a parking lot with an empty parking space.

Candace's overalls were covered in dirt and a few kudzu leaves were stuck in her hair.

"We're finally here!" Jeremy grinned, putting the car in gear.

Candace looked around her surroundings and sighed with romantic thoughts in her mind. "Oh, this is so romantic, Jeremy!"

"I'm always your Romeo, Candace!" Jeremy said with a smile, thinking of a romantic line.

"And I'm your Juliet!" Candace giggled, "You know, without the tragedy and all."

"I found a perfect spot at the lake where we can watch the fireworks together!

Candace held tightly with Jeremy's hand and shouted excitedly, "Oh...I bet it'll be one of the best moments ever spent with you!" She hugged Jeremy as tight as she could.

Jeremy touched it up with a kiss on her cheek. "Even though you do have some dirt on your overalls and kudzu leaves in your hair, you do look very beautiful tonight!"

Candace swooned with that comment, "I can imagine the very moment that the both of us will have our IK at our very first prom!

"IK?" Jeremy questioned.

"Important kiss!" Candace smiled, "I learned it from Monique, one of Kim's friends!"

"Ohh..." Jeremy understood with a grin on his face, "I know that I'll share that kiss with you!"

"I bet it'll be the best time of our young lives!" Candace exclaimed.

They continued to walk on the sidewalk to two changing areas around a half-mile from the lake.

"I'll change into my bathing suit, Candace." Jeremy said, grabbing his towel. "Sad that this belt can't hold up my pants." As if on cue, his pants completely fell down to his knees.

Candace gasped and blushed at the cheeks, reminding that she had another problem going on.

"Um, Jeremy, would you excuse me for just a few minutes?" she asked, grabbing her phone. Candace then ducked into a nearby bush and dialed Stacy's number.

* * *

"Come on, Stacy, pick up the phone!" Candace muttered.

And finally, Stacy answered in her best friend's bedroom.

_S: Hello?_

_C: Stacy! I need your help!_

_S: What's the sit rep?_

_C: I'm near the changing area at Lake Danville State Park, Stacy! The fireworks show is about to begin and I have less than two hours before Mom finds out about her belt!_

_S: Oh man, I wish I could've been there with Coltrane, but he told me that he had to take care of his mom._

_C: Focus, Stacy! My mom's belt!_

_S: Oh...right! Yes! Can't forget about that belt!_

_C: Are you in front of the boys room?_

_S: (goes to Phineas and Ferb's door) I'm at the right place, Candace! _

_C: I need you to convince the boys to build some belt-repair machine! One I get home which will be (looks at the time on the phone) quarter to one, I'll give the boys Mom's belt so that they can do the repairs!_

_S: I'll see what I can do! (hangs the phone up, she knocks on Phineas and Ferb's room)_

Phineas heard the tapping on his door. Ferb, meanwhile, was reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _by Mark Twain.

"Come in!" he insisted.

Stacy entered into the door.

"Um, hey guys."

"Hey, Stacy! What's going on?" Phineas asked. Ferb got off his bed.

Stacy explained Candace's dilema. "Candace has a problem. Her mom's belt has been destroyed and she only has an hour and a half before she gets back here!"

Phineas groaned a little in disappointment upon hearing what Stacy said. "Ooooh...that's not good! Mom always loved that belt! It would be awful for Candace to watch the fireworks from her bedroom, considering that the 4th of July has always been a family thing!"

Ferb put his _Huck Finn _book aside and nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly, an idea appeared in the inventive head of Phineas. He snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Ferb and I will go through the closet to gather up parts from our previous adventures. We're going to make a belt -repairing machine and have it repaired in no time!"

Stacy liked what she saw in Phineas, "That's a good idea!" She then paused, because time was of the essence. "When do you think the machine will be finished?"

"Just give me and Ferb 45 minutes and we'll have it ready to go!" Phineas said.

Stacy then gave Phineas a thumbs-up for his willingness to create a belt-repairing device to save his sister from getting grounded.

"Okay, but please don't tell anyone else about this except for Candace!" Stacy pleaded.

"Don't worry, Stacy! Your secret's safe with us!" Phineas said, solidifying his vow.

"Great!" Stacy exclaimed, "I'll call up Candace!"

She dialed her cell phone, hoping that Candace would answer.

* * *

Candace and Jeremy, now in their bathing suits, walked into the lake, hand-in-hand. As part of the tradition of this festival, other couples around their age and into the college years also go into the lake, holding hands. At the stroke of eleven o'clock, fireworks shot up into the starry sky. An array of red, white, and blue-colored fireworks decorated the air as the adorable couples looked on below.

"Oh, Jeremy!" Candace said, giving an adoring sigh to her boyfriend. "This is so wonderful!" She wrapped her arms around his back. Jeremy caressed his arms around her back as well.

"Yeah..." Jeremy agreed "...a beautiful night capped off by a fireworks show! This has been one of our best dates ever!"

"Yes, yes it was!" Candace said before giving in to the allure of the romanticism in the air.

The two of them closed their eyes and kissed each other on the lips before turning to the night sky as the fireworks display continued to illumiate the reflection of the lake below.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, specifically Candace's locker, her cell phone was ringing off its hook.

* * *

_(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. 10:30pm)_

Monty drove Vanessa up to the sidewalk leading into DEI.

"And...here we are!" he said, putting the car in park. Vanessa got out of the passenger side and closed the door.

"So...7pm for the Tri-State Rodeo?" Vanessa questioned, making sure that Monty didn't forget the time.

"I'll be right here at this time, baby!" Monty said with a smile. He started the car up and drove off.

Vanessa's smile, though, faded away from her face as she walked, sulking into the DEI entrance.

From the bushes, Violet was watching everything.

"That's it, little fly! Fall into my web!"


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 11:45pm)_

Kim muttered to herself.

"Stupid cell phone battery!" she growled in frustration, "Wish I would've charged it earlier before I went on my mission against the Senors!"

She trudged on into the dining room where Monique was texting.

Monique put her phone aside when she heard Kim's footsteps plodding in. She read the sense of futility on Kim's face and asked. "What's wrong this time, girl?"

"Cell phone's dead, Monique!" Kim explained the dilemma, "I was talking with Ron from Felix's phone. He said something about a video that he and Felix saw."

Monique guessed off the top of her head, "Mmm...must be a video game trailer! You know how boys are and their 'manly' video games!"

"Yeah...but Ron sounded a bit, you know, worried!" Kim countered.

"He's looking out for you, Kim! Friends have done that sort of thing for a long time!" Monique replied, noting the closeness of the friendship between the two.

"You do have a point, Monique. We've been together for almost twelve years." Kim agreed.

Monique began to yawn and said, getting up from the dining room chair, "This girl's getting some shuteye, Kim! We got another big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

Likewise, Kim stretched her arms and opened her mouth. "Same here, Monique."

The two girls went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Once they got to the guest room, Kim took out her cell phone charger and plugged in her phone in a nearby outlet.

"Obviously, you aren't going to plan anything big, you know, cheerleading-wise, since tomorrow's the Fourth!" Monique said as she sat on her bed.

"Of course not, Moni! It's not till the fifth that we'll resume practicing and helping Candace out." Kim explained in detail about her gameplan.

Monique stretched her arms wide and replied, "Anyways, I'm going to bed." She clicked the switch on the nearby lamp on the nightstand.

"Night, Kim."

Kim pulled the switch on the lamp on the nightstand next to her as she got underneath the covers.

"Night, Monique! See you in the morning."

The two girls then closed their eyes and began their deep slumber.

* * *

(_Candace's room, 11:55pm) _

"Oh great!" Stacy uttered, looking at the 'received calls'. None came from Candace within the last hour. "Four times and nothing..."

"I have to tell her that Phineas and Ferb are making that machine for her mom's belt! By the way..."

Stacy went out of Candace's room and went to Phineas and Ferb's room.

"Hey, um, Phineas?" Stacy asked, entering the room.

"Hey, Stacy!" Phineas replied with his signature smile. "You made it just in time!"

"I have?" Stacy wondered.

"Yep!" Phineas said before walking on over to where Ferb was.

The machine was about the size of a computer keyboard with an input and output area that was about the size of an average belt.

"Ferb and I built the Automatic Belt Repairer. It can regenerate any piece of missing leather by copying a piece of the belt and then reassembling it to make it brand new!" Phineas explained the schematics of the invention.

"Cool!" Stacy exclaimed, "I'll try to get with Candace! Hopefully, she'll answer her phone!"

She dialed Candace's number once more, hoping that she'll answer.

* * *

(_Lake Danville State Park, midnight)_

Candace and Jeremy got out of the lake when the fireworks show finally ended. The both of them reached the sidewalk leading to the changing lockers, still wet from the time swimming in the lake.

"That was sooo much fun, Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed for joy, enjoying the time she spent this evening with her one true boyfriend, "I can't wait till next years' fireworks display...and the year after that...and the year after that!"

Jeremy took her by his side and replied with a cuddling smile that melted Candace's heart. "I plan to spend all of them with you, of course!"

"Jeremy, you know how to put romance into this girl's life!" Candace giggled, pointing to herself.

"That's what I do for my sweet girl!" Jeremy said, kissing Candace on the cheek.

"I'll dry myself off first and then get my clothes and keys to the car!" Jeremy said, heading to the men's set of lockers on the right.

"I'll check my phone and see if I have any messages!" Candace replied while on her way to the women's locker room.

She went inside the women's locker room to gather her t-shirt, overalls and charm bracelets when she heard the "Do Nothing Song" ringtone from her cell phone.

Candace picked up the phone hidden beneath her overalls and picked it up.

_C: Hello?_

_S: Oh, thank goodness! You finally picked up!_

_C: Hey, Stace! Sorry that I missed your calls! Me and Jeremy had a wonderful time together!_

_S: That's wonderful! Listen, I have good newws! Phineas and Ferb both finished the belt-repair machine!_

_C: Yes! (pumps fist in triumph) I know that my brothers would come through!_

_S: But remember, Candace! You only have a limited amount of time to arrive home before your mom notices the damaged belt!_

_C: Don't worry, Stacy! I'm on top of it!_

Candace hung up the phone as she put on her overalls and attached both of her straps over her bikini. Once she tied up her shoes, she gathered up her t-shirt and jewelry and headed out the women's locker room.

Jeremy put his low-rise jeans into his football duffel bag and decided to put on his basketball jersey over his swimming trunks and gold chain necklace. He twirled around his keys, indicating he was ready to go.

"Okay, Candace! I'm ready!" he said, holding the duffel bag over his left shoulder.

"Me too, my football hero!" Candace grinned before beginning to yawn, her arms stretching in the clear midnight sky, "I'm ready to hit the hay..."

The two of them walked with each other, side-by-side, to Jeremy's car. Unknown to them was the fact that one of Veruca's Spy Flies, the very same one that punctured the tire on Jeremy's car, was watching their every move. The tiny eye cameras zoomed in on them.

"So..." Veruca said to herself. She was all alone in the security room, controlling the Fly with the joystick, "...it looks like Cnadace enjoyed her time with her boyfriend! I'll make sure that it'll be her last!"

* * *

(_35 minutes later)_

Jeremy drove his car up into the Flynn-Fletcher driveway and put his car in park.

"And here we are! The Flynn-Fletcher house!" he announced.

Candace paused for a moment and looked into his eyes, knowing that she had a bigger date planned than the one they were in right now.

"Um, Jeremy, mind I ask, would you like to go out with me for my 16th birthday coming up on the eleventh?"

"Sure, Candace!" Jeremy smiled in accepting the invitation, "I wouldn't miss this occasion for the entire world!"

Candace was about to kiss him goodnight when he added one other thing.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Jeremy said, laughing a little, "I still have that song ready for tomorrow's Independence Day Fireworks Spectacular over at Danville Park! Why don't we meet up at, say, nine?"

Candace smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you then, Jeremy!"

She exited the car and closed the door. Jeremy drove off into the night back to his house.

* * *

Candace opened the door and closed it.

"Okay, Stacy, where are you?" she yelled in a loud voice.

Stacy stood up from the sofa in her pajamas. She replied in a low tone of voice "Right here, Candace and can you please keep it down? Your parents, plus Kim and Monique, are asleep! However, Phineas and Ferb may be still awake!"

"What's the status of the belt?" Stacy asked with a whisper.

Candace opened her handbag and revealed the ruined Lindana belt, cut in half.

Stacy looked down and replied sadly in a low voice, "Oh, poor belt!" She grabbed the half with the belt buckle on it.

"Let's give this to Phineas and Ferb right away!"

Candace nodded her head in agreement as the two made their way upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's room, whose door was open.

"Hey, Candace!" Phineas grinned, "How was the date?"

"It was fun and..." Candace replied with an adoring smile, thinking only about Jeremy before getting tense and antsy. "Never mind, Phineas! Just...show me your belt-repair thing-a-mabob!"

Ferb rolled out the belt-repairing machine before Candace's presence.

"Presenting, our belt-repairing machine!" Phineas introduced the machine to his sister, "It'll copy the end of Mom's belt and will regenerate the leather until it comes out good as new!"

Candace shouted impatiently, "Can you just hurry up?!"

Across the hall, a light shone underneath the doorway of the master bedroom. Candace heard the familiar tone of voice of her mom.

"Candace? Are you home?" Linda shouted from the master bedroom door.

Candace gasped in fear, realizing her mistake, "Oh no! I woke Mom up!" She forced the belt into Phineas' hands. "Hurry Phineas, before I get grounded!"

Phineas quickly put the broken leather end of the belt into the small input opening of the machine and pressed a button.

"I'm coming, Candace, for my Lindana belt!" Linda said, her voice echoing in the hallway.

Candace quickly shut the door and locked it from the inside. The belt-repair machine was humming along.

Linda walked into the hallway to Phineas' room. She jiggled the handle and saw that it's locked.

"It's a good thing that I still have my hairpin jiggling skills!"

She inserted her hairpin into the lock of the bedroom door.

With a very authoritarian tone in her voice, she proclaimed, "Candace, on the count of three, I'd better see my Lindana belt in one piece! One..."

Phineas heard a bell ding from his machine and replied, "It's ready, Candace!"

"Two..."

Candace quickly nabbed the repaired belt from Phineas' hands. "Thanks, Phineas!"

She slid the belt-repair machine underneath Ferb's bed.

"Three!" Linda swung the door open violently and saw her Lindana belt in Candace's hand, all in one piece.

Linda sighed with relief, "Well, I can say that you have taken excellent care of my belt." She gave Candace a warm hug. From behind, Candace winked at Phineas and Phineas gave a wink back.

"Gee, thanks, Mom!" Candace acknowledged with a smile.

"Anytime, dear!" Linda replied, "Now, we have an important day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to be leaving at four in the morning to go up to Tunica!"

"That early?" Candace asked, a bit mystified that the whole family would be leaving at the crack of dawn, "Why?"

"Because I've been planning this trip for almost a week! I have to sharpen my quilting skills, especially when you have to consider that I've been given the honor of making the Flynn family quilt for your grandma Betty Jo. She has her 80th birthday coming up at the end of the month!" Linda explained.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Candace questioned, still perplexed of what her mom has in store.

"This is where the three-hour 'Teaching Southern Etiquette for High-Strung Teens' seminar comes into play." Linda replied, "You'd be perfect for the class!"

Candace scoffed and said, "Oh come on, Mom! I don't need any etiquette classes to teach me the difference between the salad fork and the dessert fork!"

Linda added an incentive that would tempt her daughter.

"It might help you on dating Jeremy!"

Upon hearing his name, Candace suddenly got excited and began to exclaim, "I'm all in, Mom! Where do I sign up?"

Stacy raised her hand, "I'm all in!"

"Perfect!" Candace grinned, "We could become the best Southern belles the Tri-State area has ever seen! I could even swoon and faint into Jeremy's arms!"

"I'll be headed on back to bed, kids!" Linda replied, closing the door. "See you all in the morning!"

"Okay, Mom! See you in a few hours!" Phineas smiled.

Candace yawned once more and said, "Time to get some shuteye!" As she walked out, however, there was one other thing that preoccupied her mind.

"Even though you helped me on the belt, I'm still keeping a watchful eye on you two!" Candace sneered, "And no bustable shenanigans on the trip!"

"What does she even mean by that?" Phineas wondered. Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

In the safety and comfort of her room, Candace got into her bed and Stacy in her sleeping bag.

"Look, Stace. I know that we're only going to get a tiny amount of sleep tonight, but I will be refreshed for tomorrow!" Candace said before imagining herself in a _Gone With The Wind-_esque antebellum mansion in a flouncy ballgown, fanning herself while Jeremy held her in his arms.

She tried to imitate a Southern accent. "Ah do declare, Jeremy! You're mah hero!"

Stacy critiqued the faux accent. "Not bad, Candace, but you do need to work on the tone of the drawl."

"Anyways," Candace replied, talking in her normal voice, "If my brothers try to do anything bustable on the trip, I'll just show Mom! She'll bust them on the spot!"

"But how would you be sure that this attempt would be successful unlike your past ones?" Stacy asked, confused on Candace's new strategy to bust her brothers.

"I made a hypothesis for myself, Stacy, that the Mysterious Force that has taken my brothers' previous projects only works here at this house!" Candace guessed, "So if I bust them on the road, the Force won't be able to save them this time!" She chuckled wildly, rubbing her hands together.

Stacy sighed, "Anyways, I'm going to bed. Night, BFF!"

Candace stopped wringing her hands together and replied, "You too, Stacy!"

She turned out the light and both of them went to sleep.

* * *

(_Wade's house, July 4, 2am)_

Wade was snoring loudly on his bed. The power had turned back on in his area around thirty minutes earlier. All of a sudden, a beeping noise began to emit from his array of computers, indicating a hit on Kim's website.

"Ohh..." Wade groaned, rubbing his head, "Who could it be at this time of night?"

Groggy eyed, he stumbled to the computers. He put his mouse to the source of the hit and clicked on it.

More alert, Wade studied the source of the hit, which included a link from the Chez Couteaux web address.

"Hmm...looks like a video..." Wade said, studying the link and clicked on it.

Jacques Couteaux, the owner of the restaurant, appeared in the video. He was still crying over the overturned tables and ruined food on the floor, including parts of the Rentons' anniversary cake.

"Oh, Mademozelle Possible! We're finally online! Oui, oui! If you can get zis message, our exquisite restaurant has been...ruined!"

He panned the video camera to the overturned tables and chairs, and splattered food that still remained on the floor. Wade's eyes bulged out at the sheer path of destruction.

"If you can get to ze bottom of thees melee, Mademoselle Possible, we would be forever in your debt of gratitude!" The video ended at that point.

Wade typed furiously with a bit more urgency.

"I have to warn Kim!"

* * *

(_2:10am, Flynn-Fletcher house)_

All was quiet in the Flynn-Fletcher house when the four-beep tune of the Kimmunicator began to beep as loud as it could.

Kim was tossing and turning in bed, muttering to herself with her eyes closed, "Oh, come on, Falsetto Jones! Just stand still while I put these handcuffs on you!"

Monique yawned in the right twin bed next to Kim's and uttered, "Kim, are you trying to sleep-arrest bad guys again?"

"I've been having that same dream again, Monique!" Kim groaned, her eyes half-open.

"And your Kimmunicator's been beeping loudly..." Monique muttered, "Can you answer it or shut it off or something?"

"Okay, Monique...I'll get to it..." Kim replied with a yawn before turning on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade...what's the sitch? Can't you see it's 2:15 in the morning?" Kim moaned.

Wade, however, was fully alert and armed with three cups of coffee.

"Kim, listen! We've got a serious problem!" he exclaimed.

"What? Where?" Kim muttered, still with her eyes half-closed.

"Chez Couteaux! Something serious went down over there! I think you should see this video!"

He played the full four and a half minutes of the Jacques Couteaux video, covering the extent of the damage done to the restaurant. Kim's half-closed eyes suddenly became open. She gasped at the sight of spoiling food on the floor and the ruins of a chocolate anniversary cake with frosting on the floor.

Monique got out of bed and looked at the damage.

"Great!" she complained, "Who would do such a thing to the fanciest restaurant in Middleton?"

"Looks like either someone didn't tip the waiter or a big fight went down here, Monique!" Kim quipped.

"Wade!" Kim declared, turning back to Wade, "Wake Ron up! I'm on my way there!"

She jumped out of bed to change into her mission clothes.

Ten minutes later, now in her mission uniform, Kim took her hairdryer grappling gun and opened the window, which overlook the giant oak tree.

Monique warned her, "Girl, please be careful out there, especially with any surprises!"

Kim laughed a little and said, "Believe me, I've seen it all, Monique! There's nothing that can surprise this girl!"

Before Monique could say anything more, Kim aimed her grappling gun at one of the top branches of the oak tree and fired. It connected to the branch.

Kim jumped off the ledge and and landed feet-first on the ground, ready for any danger that was to come her way.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
